Pair of Hawkes
by tyrna
Summary: The twins Adia and Amber Hawke make their escape from Ferelden and come to settle in Kirkwall. These are their misadventures over seven years, and the story of the friends they make along the way. Completey AU, and based on an online RP.
1. Lothering

A Pair of Hawkes

The Hawke family had been running for what seemed like hours, through mountain paths that seemed to offer little deterrent to their pursuers. Darkspawn, if what Carver and Adia said had been true. They had descended on Lothering in a vast horde, and they'd barely had time to grab their essential gear before escaping their house. Adia's twin, Amber, had made sure to grab their father's staff (which by default was now hers), while her other siblings had packed spare clothes and whatever food had been within reach. The village was just starting to burn as they'd fled their home. Now they were quite a ways from the town, but still those wretched creatures chased them. Falling to her knees for a moment, Leandra Hawke cried out as a trio of darkspawn advanced on her. Amber turned, eyes wide as she launched a fireball at the creatures. "Mother!" she called out, grabbing the attention of Carver and Adia. The warrior turned, racing back and slicing down at another of the beasts. Adia loaded her bow and let the arrow fly, quickly reloading for another strike. It didn't take long before that group was dead, and Leandra stood again, leaning on Diego, Adia's Mabari hound, for a moment as he licked her hand.

"Maker, we've lost it all! Everything your father and I worked so hard for," she said, casting a glance back towards the smoke. Adia smiled sadly at her.

"It'll be okay, Mother. At least we're together... We can replace what we've lost." Carver scoffed, folding his arms across his chest.

"We should have stayed, Adia. Maybe we could have taken out more of these things instead of running away." Amber rolled her eyes and assumed the same stance as her little brother. He shivered slightly under her red gaze, but refused to alter his position. She might be older, but Carver was a fighter, and his sister merely a mage: A mage who usually wore a hood to conceal her eyes from casual observers. However, her own furry companion was currently nestled in the cloth, staring at him as well.

"Right Carver, and then Mother and I would've been out here by ourselves." His blue eyes narrowed.

"Hey, at least **we **weretrying to help turn this Blight around!" Adia held her hands up and stepped between them, shaking her head, her dark-red braid swinging back and forth across her back for a moment.

"Oh, whoa, time out! Fighting is seriously not a good thing right now." She motioned to the darkspawn behind the wall of fire that were pacing about like caged animals. "Perhaps we can finish this later? You know, when we're not being chased by darkspawn?" Leandra stepped up beside her children, sighing softly.

"Please, listen to your sister." Amber closed her eyes and took a deep breath, smiling at her twin. Red eyes met blue ones, and the sisters nodded once at each other.

"Right, sorry. Running and living is definitely the good option." She was usually the calm and logical one, but Carver always knew how to get under her skin.

"Then let's go," the boy said as he started walking once more. They got further away from the darkspawn, until Amber stopped again and looked around. Adia didn't see anything in the area, and cast a quick look at her.

"So... Where exactly are we going, anyway?" the mage wondered. Adia smirked for a moment before replying:

"As far away from the horde as we can get? I hear Tevinter is wonderful this time of year." Amber returned the look as she shook her head, settling her black locks back over one eye. She preferred her shoulder-length hair loose just for that reason.

"Oh yes, **just** what I always wanted! To be surrounded by-"

"We can go to Kirkwall!" Leandra said with a smile of her own. Amber seemed stunned, and it took her a moment to even form a complete thought.

"I'm-sorry-what?" she managed to stutter. Adia cocked an eyebrow.

"Mother...There's a lot of men in tin-can suits running around there. Are you sure?" But their mother's look only further showed her resolve.

"We have family there. And an estate. We'll be safe."

"Yeah, if the Templars don't see Amber," Carver said with a shake of his head. His own black hair was disheveled from all the running, and he shook a few short strands out of his eyes. The eldest Hawke gripped her staff tightly for a moment.

"I know how to hide, remember?"

"Then it's settled," Leandra said, seemingly ignoring the tension that had sprung up again between her two children.

"We'll need to reach Gwaren and get a ship then," Carver wisely stated, turning away from both of his sisters' gazes. Neither seemed to approve of his earlier comment. Maker, did they have to be so alike in how they viewed him as well?

"Let's get going then. The longer we stand around here and talk about it, the closer those things get," Adia added. They suddenly heard the unmistakable sound of fighting, and looked down the path to see a rather large number of darkspawn attacking a couple. One was dressed in Templar armor, but appeared to have been wounded by one of the creatures. The woman with him grabbed his dropped shield, killed the two darkspawn near him, and stood in a defensive position.

"You will not have him!" the woman defiantly challenged the foul things.

"Bloody Andraste, we have to help them!" Carver shouted, bringing his weapon to bear once more. Amber hesitated only a moment before following him towards the fight, Adia at her heels.

"Mother stay back!" the rogue warned, quickly eyeing Diego and nodding. The Mabari barked and stood in front of Leandra, ready to defend her if the need arose. With her steady aim, Carver's reach, Amber's spell onslaught, and help from the woman, the darkspawn were soon reduced to a pile of corpses. However, the Templar immediately set his gaze on Amber and took a slow step forward.

"Apostate! Keep your distance!" he yelled, one hand stretched towards her. She froze, one hand at her side, and the other still wrapped around the staff.

"Wesley!" the woman called out in a chiding voice. He seemed to ignore her.

"The Spawn are clear in their intentions, but a mage is always unknown," he argued, taking another step. Amber glared at him, but remained still. "The Order dictates…" Adia drew her bow back suddenly, sighting down the arrow at the man's head, eyes narrowing.

"The Order dictates you take one more step and I'll put one between your eyes, Templar. We just helped save your lives, you could at least grant us the same courtesy." The woman, a redhead like herself, walked up to the man and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, smiling slightly.

"Dear, they saved us. The Maker understands."

"Of course," he replied with a nod, eyes flicking back between the girls. Adia noticed lightning crackling in Amber's free hand, but she quickly stopped the spell and turned to smile at her sister. The woman stepped forward, sword and shield down.

"I am Aveline Vallen," she introduced. "This is my husband, Ser Wesley. We can hate each other later."

"I thought all Templars left with the Chantry priests? What are you still doing here?" Amber wondered.

"I was on my way to Denerim when I heard of Ostagar. Aveline was there, and I needed to know if she-" Wesley began, before his wife cut him off.

"Chance put us on the same road. However, that also meant we encountered the darkspawn." Adia lowered her bow and put the arrow back in her quiver, smiling back at Amber and breathing a small sigh of relief.

"Ostagar? We were there as well," she revealed, motioning to Carver and herself.

"Then you know what happened on the battlefield," Aveline said with a shake of her head. "At least not everyone who was there met that grisly fate. If I may ask, where are you headed?"

"Gwaren and then Kirkwall, apparently," Adia answered with a shrug. "The road back that way is crawling with darkspawn." She pointed behind them in the direction they had just come from. She turned back quickly, not wishing to linger on the still-rising cloud of ash and smoke. Aveline shook her head and huffed.

"Unfortunately, the road to the north is cut off as well."

"Then we're trapped! The Wilds are to the South, and that's no way out," Carver whined, rolling his eyes.

"Seems to me that's the only way. Any thoughts, Adia?" Amber offered with a shrug of her own, meeting her sister's gaze. Adia tilted her head and smiled playfully at Carver. He saw the look she had, and knew the next words out of her mouth would only be ridicule especially for him.

"Afraid of the big, bad witches in the Wilds? But Amber's right. It looks like we don't have any more options."

"Maker's breath, I'm not five!" he shot back, eyes narrowing.

"May we travel with you for a while? It seems groups fare better," Aveline asked, shouldering Wesley as best she could.

"Just keep your husband away from me," Amber warned, turning away.

"I'm sure we can put aside our differences until we're somewhat safe. But the longer we stand around, the better the chances we're going to get swarmed. Let's get a move on," Adia wisely told them. The group began moving again, with Wesley and Aveline bringing up the rear. The Templar seemed to be in a considerable amount of pain, and Leandra came up to Amber, who was walking next to Adia.

"Sweetheart, isn't there anything you can do to help that man? He seems to be suffering," she whispered, touching her daughter's arm.

"Mother, don't take this the wrong way, but even if I wanted to help him, I doubt he'd let me near him. Besides…" the mage replied, shuddering slightly. "I don't think I can help him much. There's something about that wound that makes me nervous." Adia sighed and frowned, glancing back every so often at Wesley.

"Maybe once we get to Gwaren we can find someone who can help him... He really doesn't look so good." As they approached the top of a hill, everyone felt the earth start shaking, almost throwing them all to the dirt. A whole group of darkspawn then swarmed towards them from the other side, led by an Ogre that towered over everything. Leandra screamed and backed away, but Carver immediately jumped at the thing.

"Die!" he yelled, bringing his blade down on its arm. Amber's eyes widened as she quickly sent a chain of lightning at the nearest group of darkspawn.

"You blighted idiot!" she called out. Adia met her gaze, and she waved towards the Ogre. "Help our dear brother while Aveline and I get the rest of these things." The rogue nodded and took off after Carver, nocking back arrow after arrow and slicing at darkspawn as they got too close for her aim. The blade on her bow was soon drenched in blood, but she paid it little heed.

"Andraste's flaming knickers, Carver! Are you mad?" she shouted, now within

five feet of him and the giant darkspawn. Maker, it looked even uglier up close.

"I can-" He carved a chunk out of its leg. "Handle this-" Another slice into its arm "Thing myself!" He was just hacking into it now, still keeping one step ahead of its massive hands and feet. The creature roared at him, anger clear on its face.

"Carver, be careful!" Leandra warned, standing by Wesley and Diego, wringing

her hands in terror and concern. Adia had reached Carver's side now, and took a moment to assess the situation

"Care to make a wager, dear brother?" She grinned, flipping backwards to dodge an attack even as she nocked back her bow again, firing rapidly at the Ogre. The warrior chanced a brief look at her, a smirk on his face.

"What kind of wager, sweet sister?" He continued to run around and slice at the thing, the blood flying everywhere now.

"Ten silver to the one who gets the killing blow? That's about what I've got in my pocket right now." Adia chuckled, using a darkspawn as a springboard to jump onto a higher rock. She used one of her "special" arrows, and grinned like a child when it hit the Ogre's chest and exploded, sending gore flying over Carver. He shook his head to get it away from his eyes, taking up a fresh grip on his blade.

"You're on!" She and Carver continued their relentless assault on the Ogre, which kept trying in vain to grab the little man running around it. However, Carver's moving and dodging took him nearer to Amber, who was only paying attention to her own foes. Rolling out of the way of a swipe, the boy realized too late where his sister was standing. The Ogre's clawed hand grabbed her around the waist and picked her up. Immediately, she turned as far as she could and threw a small fireball into its face.

"The Void take you! Let me go!" But its grip only tightened, and she felt the breath start to leave her lungs. "Ah, a little help here!" Carver paused for only a moment, shock in his eyes. Then instinct took over, and he launched himself at the thing.

"Leave her alone!" Adia saw what was occurring from her higher vantage point, and took just a second to confirm that Aveline could handle the rest of the smaller darkspawn on her own. Taking another exploding arrow, she aimed at the beast's head neck, waiting for it to open its mouth.

"Amber!" From out of Amber's hood came a black streak, which headed straight for the Ogre's face. The cat swatted at the creature, its claws catching an eye. The Ogre howled in pain and dropped the mage, who proceeded to catch the cat as it fell as well. That was all the opening Adia needed, and she let the arrow fly. It made contact, blowing the horned head to pieces. A moment later, the body toppled to the ground, twitched once, but stayed dead. However, there were still more darkspawn coming up the hill. It seemed reinforcements had arrived.

"There's no end to these things!" Carver exclaimed. A roar suddenly deafened all of them and the group looked up the mountain to see an enormous dragon unfold itself from the rocky side and streak towards the battle. It breathed flames as it passed, roasting most of the spawn, and it picked up one, climbing once more before dropping it from a height that caused the darkspawn to splatter once it hit the ground again. The dragon landed, and the remaining darkspawn scattered, knowing they were no match for the winged monster. But as the humans continued watching, the dragon's form flashed with yellow light, and it became a woman: An old woman, with her white hair in the shape of horns, and dressed in what looked to be red dragon skin armor. She approached them and smirked, resting one hand on her hip.

"It used to be we never got visitors to the Wilds. Now they arrive in hordes." Her voice was slightly raspy, but held a tinge of power that made Amber's entire body shake. Shadowfade hissed softly in her arms, and Diego growled. Adia stared at the woman with wide eyes, not believing what she was seeing at all. She eventually picked her jaw up off the ground and leapt off her rock, rushing to Amber's side.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" she asked her twin, checking to make sure there were no bruises or broken bones. The dark-haired girl shook her head, running her hand softly down the still-hissing cat's back, trying to calm her.

"I'm all right, thanks to you, Carver, and Shadowfade." When her furry companion finally settled down, she turned to the newcomer. "Thank you, as well." Their mystery rescuer inclined her head and smiled. However, it was not an entirely friendly smile, and Amber found she could not meet the woman's yellow eyes for more than a second before she felt her magick begin to react. What by the Fade was she?

"You're very welcome, child. But tell me, what are you all doing here? If you're looking to escape the horde, you're heading in the wrong direction." Adia looked over to Carver and grinned.

"You owe me ten silver, little brother." She immediately sobered at the second part of the woman's news, and glanced at her, wary not only of the power she'd seen, but the fact that Amber seemed nervous as well. "We were on our way to Gwaren actually."

"And where from there did you intend to go?"

"How far do you suggest? Perhaps the Deep Roads?" Amber had no idea why she had even opened her mouth, but that had just popped out when she did. Adia's eyes widened. She was usually the snarky one of the two. What had gotten into her sister? She nudged her, fear bright in her sapphire eyes.

"That woman was a dragon just a few seconds ago, I don't think being smart mouthed is such a good idea," the rogue whispered. However, the woman seemed to think it was an interesting comment, as she tipped back her head and laughed.

"Oh, I like you. But it seems your sister is wary of me. Smart girl." Carver still had his sword up, but his muscles were twitching with nerves, unlike his sisters.

"Why are you two talking to her? We don't even know what she is," he reminded them. Aveline came up to them, putting away her weapon, but not taking her eyes off the woman. She scarcely wanted to believe what she was seeing as well.

"I do. She's the Witch of the Wilds." The woman shrugged.

"Some people call me that. Also Flemeth. Asha'bellenar. An old hag who talks too much." Adia's jaw again hit the ground as she felt her eyes bug straight out.

"Flemeth? THE Flemeth from the stories?"

"That might depend on what stories you've heard, but more than likely." Amber looked up again, finding it slightly easier to meet Flemeth's gaze now.

"None of the stories said you could become a dragon." The Witch quirked an eyebrow, stepping closer to the young mage.

"An omission that seems to have roused your jealous side, child." Amber felt her face flush scarlet, and she dropped her head and swallowed nervously.

"Well, being a dragon would be useful..." Adia put a hand on her twin's shoulder.

"Dragon or not... Thank you for saving us. But I think the big question would be why?" she wondered.

"I saw a most curious sight: A might Ogre, vanquished! Who could perform such a feat? But now my curiosity is sated, and you are safe for the moment," Flemeth replied, her gaze now centered squarely on the girls as she walked in a circle around them. Adia groaned and put a hand to her forehead.

"For the moment? Please don't tell us there's more on the way... This is just getting silly."

"This is a Blight, child. There will be no end to the darkspawn until the Grey Wardens can kill the archdemon," the Witch shot back with a small smirk.

"But there are no more Grey Wardens. They all died at Ostagar," Aveline countered. She was crouched by Wesley, who looked ten times worse than before. He was lying propped against a large rock, his breathing starting to sound more like wheezing. His face was deathly pale, and Amber thought she saw the veins leading from his neck turning black. She shivered and turned away. Again, the Witch shrugged.

"Not all. But the last are now on their own journey."

"Please, help us reach Gwaren so we can get to Kirkwall," Amber begged her. Flemeth seemed a bit surprised at this news, and brought one hand to her chin, stroking the clawed gauntlet across her wrinkled skin.

"Kirkwall? That is quite the journey you plan."

"We have family there," Carver added.

"Can you help us? I mean... You can't just leave us here, right?" Adia wondered.

"I could, but I would miss an opportunity." Her voice grew softer for a moment as she turned her back to them. "Is it fate or chance? I can never decide." After another moment, she turned again to face the twins. "If I get you to Gwaren, I have a task I would like you to complete for me. Can you do this for a "Witch of the Wilds"?"

"What are you asking of us?" Amber inquired.

"To deliver an amulet to a clan of Dalish Elves. There you will speak to their Keeper, Marethari. Do as she asks, and your debt to me will be repaid."

"Adia, what do you think?" The rogue thought for a moment, a frown settling on her features as she finally sighed.

"It sounds too good to be true, but we need the help... So I'm not against it. Plus it looks like Wesley could use medical attention as quickly as possible." Flemeth locked her gaze on them again, and though Amber's mind was screaming at her to look away, she set her jaw and did not flinch. Neither did Adia, though a fine trembling was visible in her hands.

"Hurtled into the chaos, you fight. And the world will shape before you." The Witch nodded at them with a smile, and then walked past them. "However, before we depart, this is one more matter." She took a step towards Wesley, but Aveline drew her sword and stood in front of him, shield up. Leandra tried to take her arm, but the warrior redhead shrugged her off.

"No, leave him alone," she said, eyes narrowed at Flemeth.

"What has been done to your man is within his blood already."

"Aveline, she's right... I can feel the corruption inside me..." Wesley's voice was soft, with a somber edge to it that forced a frown to his wife's face.

"Corruption?" Amber wasn't sure what was going on, but wanted answers. He wasn't suffering from lyrium withdrawal, so what was the matter with him?

"Wesley, we'll get you to a healer. You'll be fine," Adia argued, not caring about how injured he was. They'd saved them from the darkspawn… He just **had** to make it.

"No, I won't be... It's the darkspawn sickness..." Aveline hung her head for a moment before she nodded. The Hawkes remained confused.

"Then how long until-" Aveline began.

"Not long now, if I am any judge," Flemeth interrupted, voice low.

"Aveline, what's going on? What are you all talking about?" Amber demanded, fists clenching at her sides.

"Aveline... Is he... Is he dying?" Adia did not want to believe what she was hearing, but by the look on the older woman's face, she knew the truth already.

"In a way," the warrior-woman replied. "The darkspawn's blood is poison. Didn't they tell you this at Ostagar?"

"No, they conveniently left that part out," Carver said with enough scorn in his voice that even Leandra frowned at him.

"If you come in contact with their blood, you... You become corrupted... A twisted creature bent on serving them," Aveline continued.

"Aveline, you need to kill me before that happens," Wesley told her. She turned to face him, eyes wide.

"No! Don't ask me to do that!"

"The only cure for Blight Sickness is to become a Grey Warden. And as I said before, they are out of your reach," Flemeth reminded them.

"There must be something we can do to help him!" Adia said as she stared at Flemeth. But the Witch shook her head.

"There isn't, child. It is either death now, or let the sickness turn him into a ghoul. Neither is a pretty end."

"Aveline... We can't make this decision for you," Amber said softly.

"I know. Just… Give me a moment, all right?" the older woman replied as she knelt beside Wesley. Adia frowned and turned away, not wanting to see what she knew was coming next. She leaned on Amber slightly, and her sister put an arm around her shoulders. Shadowfade was once again safely in the mage's hood, and her purring calmed the two of them.

"We'll be all right, Adia. I promise. Once we get to Kirkwall, everything will be better," Amber swore. They both heard the crunch of metal on metal, and Amber's grip tightened on her sister. Adia flinched at hearing the noise, and turned her head further away from it. Diego moved closer to her, licking her hand. She reached down and gently pet his head. Flemeth came up beside them, but seemed to be looking past them.

"Without an end, there can be no peace. It gets no easier from here. Your struggles have only just begun..."

"Let's just get to Kirkwall and be done with this mess," Adia said, balling her hands loosely into fists.


	2. Kirkwall

Their boat had docked at Kirkwall, the City of Chains. There were seemingly hundreds of Fereldens there as well, all having made their way across the Waking Sea and away from the Blight. It had been nearly three weeks since they'd fled Lothering, having ridden to Gwaren on the back of a shape-changing Witch of the Wilds. Now, the Hawke family and Aveline just needed to figure out what to do next…

Adia stepped off the boat, wobbling as she went. She couldn't be happier to be off the floating piece of wood from the Void. "That was the longest trip of my life," she said softly. "Ugh... Smelly people... Too many waves... Excuse me." She quickly snuck behind a stack of barrels and voided the contents of her stomach as quietly as she could.  
>Amber and Diego stood behind her, blocking other people's view. The black-haired girl had her hood on once more, something she'd done once they'd reached Gwaren. Aveline had asked about her eyes on the ship, and she'd given her the short version of the story, and the warrior had accepted it. When Adia was finished, the mage put a light hand on her sister's back.<p>

"All better?"

"Ugh...I think so," the rogue replied, wiping her mouth as she stood up, turning to eye the people just standing around outside the city. "So... What's the plan now? How do we get in?"

"Unfortunately, it doesn't look like they're letting people in," Aveline observed. Leandra seemed in shock.

"What? But... They have to."

"No they don't, Mother. We're all refugees," Carver reminded her.

"And they'd probably rather throw us back into the sea," the warrior woman added. Amber stepped up beside the Mabari, grinning at the sight of Shadowfade sitting on the enormous hound like he was a mount.

"We'll find a way in, one way or another," she predicted. Carver sighed and shook his head. He just didn't have his sisters' optimism.

"Let's just hope Uncle Gamlen got Mother's letter."

"Maybe if we talk to one of the guards, and tell him our Uncle is a noble, they'll let us in. Or at least go find him or something," Adia suggested, petting her hound.

"Sounds like a plan, anyway. Come on Adia, we'll get some answers," the elder twin said as she started to walk away.

"What about me?" Carver whined. Adia playfully smiled at him as Amber just rolled her eyes and looked to the sky.

"Well, you can come with, or stay with Mother. You're a big boy, Carver."

"Carver, let your sisters handle this, all right?" Leandra said as she placed a hand on his arm. It was the boy's turn to sigh.

"...Fine."

"I'll go with you two. Make sure you don't get into trouble," Aveline told them. Both twins smiled at her, but the two looks couldn't have been any more different: Amber's was genuine as she nodded.

"Very well." Adia's was an innocent smile that was anything but what it implied.

"Us? Trouble? What ever do you mean, Aveline? I am hurt that you would think that!" She giggled to herself as the women headed for a group of people standing around a guardsman. Amber got the three up to the front, but he pointed a finger at them.

"Hey you lot, get back with the others! Pushing your way forward won't get you into Kirkwall any faster." Adia gave him her best "good girl" grin.

"We're not pushing. We just want to speak to our Uncle. He lives here in Kirkwall." The guard gave them a dismissive wave.

"Another story of family here? Talk to Captain Ewald in the Gallows. See if he believes you." Amber frowned and tugged on Adia's arm, pulling her past the crowd and through the covered alleys, Aveline trailing behind them. They finally emerged in the Gallows Courtyard, and they all spotted the Captain talking with a group of armed men.

"I'm sorry gentlemen, but the city is closed," he was telling them

"But we paid good coin to get here!" Ewald didn't even bat an eye.

"And we've been letting you Fereldens in for months! There's no more room."

"So there's nothing we can do or say to change your mind?" Amber wondered as they walked up.

"We have family here. Our Uncle is a noble. Surely that has to still count for something?" Adia asked. Her sister nodded.

"Our Uncle is Gamlen Amell." The Captain seemed a bit surprised by the two statements in combination.

"Gamlen? I know that name, but he's no noble. Couldn't even rub two coppers together if he needed to." Adia cocked an eyebrow, meeting Amber's gaze, but the mage just shrugged.

"Well...maybe there's two of them. Can't you check or something?" the redhead Hawke asked.

"I suppose I could send someone-" Ewald started, before one of the armed men cut him off.

"Hey, you'll let them in, but not us? We've been here for four days! They just got here."

"I never said-" But there would be no reasoning with these fools.

"We're not staying in this pit no more! Men, we're carving our way through!" They all drew their weapons, and Aveline did the same as well.

"Why does trouble seem to follow you two?" she asked, bashing one man in the face with her shield. Adia shrugged, pulling her bow from behind her and an arrow from the quiver. She knocked it back and took aim at the men.

"We're just special that way." With the guards nearby pitching in, the three of them made short work of the group, even with Amber not using her better spells. Instead, the mage used the blade on the end of her staff in close combat, touching the men and shocking them dead. Once all the attackers were dead, the guard they'd seen down at the docks came racing up.

"Sir, are you all right?" Ewald sheathed his sword and pointed a finger in the younger man's face.

"Yes, no thanks to you! Where is everyone? I want this kept under control!" He turns to the girls. "Thank you for helping out back there. Look, I can't get you into the city, but I will find your Uncle and bring him here. It's the least I can do for saving my life." All three of them smiled brightly at him.

"Thank you," Amber said as she bowed slightly. Adia put her bow away and turned to her twin.

"I guess we should go tell Mother and Carver. Hopefully they find him quickly. I don't like the idea of Mother sleeping outside with this many people around."

"I don't like the thought for any of us. Let's get back to her, though." Aveline followed them back to the docks, and they were all eager to tell Leandra and Carver the good news.

* * *

><p>It was three days later, but still there had been no word of their Uncle. Aveline and Carver were both pacing the small area they'd managed to claim as their "sleeping quarters". "It's been three days. This waiting has to end," Aveline said with a sigh.<p>

"I'm sure it won't be too much longer," Leandra said hopefully.

"That's what you've been saying for days now, Mother," Adia retorted, leaning against Diego. The Mabari was watching the other people carefully, ready to defend his family. "What if Gamlen doesn't come? I suppose we could build a tent or something out here, but our supplies are running out." Amber suddenly pushed herself off the wall where she'd been leaning, Shadowfade sitting on her shoulder.

"Wait, I think someone's coming." Sure enough, a gray-haired man was approaching the group, and he smiled as he spotted their mother.

"Leandra?" She turned to face him. "Damn girl, the years haven't been kind to you!" A smile broke out on her face, despite the comment.

"Gamlen!" She rushed to him, embracing him, and he tentatively returned the gesture. Amber raised an eyebrow as Shadowfade and Diego growled softly.

"That's some way to talk to your long-lost sister," she whispered to Adia as her twin got to her feet, patting the Mabari to reassure him.

"He's one to talk," she replied with a grin. "He looks like a filthy hobo, not a noble. Or he's just jealous because Mother apparently got all the good looks." Amber started giggling, scratching the still-annoyed cat lightly between her ears.

"You're too much sometimes, Adia," she said as the rogue just bowed.

"Look sister, let me just say... I wasn't expecting any of this. The Blight, your husband... Dead. I pretty much figured you'd be Ferelden for life," Gamlen was saying.

"We would have been, but those awful creatures came and just... Destroyed everything," she told him.

"Oh Maker… Leandra, don't drop this on me here. I'm not even sure if I can get you into the city." The mage blinked and stepped forward, not sure if she'd heard that right. Why couldn't he get them in? Wasn't Mother always saying how the Amells were on old noble family from Kirkwall? How far had they fallen since she'd been gone?

"Can you at least get Mother in? Seeing as how she used to live here?"

"Why wouldn't you be able to get us into the city? We're family. They can't deny family, can they?" Adia asked, looking between her mother, sister, and uncle. Gamlen sighed and put a hand behind his head.

"You don't live here, and that's all they care about. I was hoping to grease some palms, but the Knight Commander is cracking down. We're gonna need more grease."  
>"What about the estate?" Leandra asked him. "Surely Father left some sort of inheritance?" Her brother suddenly looked even more nervous.<p>

"Um, about the estate... It's gone... To settle a debt."

"Then we're trapped here!" Carver yelled as he threw his hands in the air. Amber rolled her eyes. Sometimes her brother could be quite an actor. Adia meanwhile eyed their uncle suspiciously, whispering to Amber again:

"More importantly: What kind of debt required him to us the entire estate to pay it off?" The mage shrugged and shook her head.

"I'm not sure I want to know. We'll worry about that once we get **in** to Kirkwall, though." Louder, she asked: "So how can we get more grease?"

"I've been talking to a couple of my contacts, and two of them think they can help us," Gamlen quickly explained. "The problem is, you kids would have to work off the debt... For a year." Leandra's eyes widened.

"A year?" Adia's expression mirrored her mother's.

"What kind of work are we talking about, Uncle?"

"There's two groups: Meeran heads up the Red Iron, a mercenary company. Athenril runs a small guild of smugglers." Amber folded her arms across her chest.

"Those are two very different groups. Are you sure we can trust them?"

"About as much as one can trust a mercenary and a smuggler, I suppose," their uncle shot back. Adia sighed and shook her head, meeting her siblings' eyes.

"Well, if that's the only way to get in, that's the only way. What do you two think?" Carver scowled and also crossed his arms.

"I say we find our own way."

"Well that's not likely to happen, so we need to pick one," Amber told him. "But which group do we go with?"

"Hmm…" Adia drummed her fingers on her chin in thought. "Well, smuggling is a little more low key than being a hired thug. It'd probably be better to go with that."

"True, plus there's probably less of a chance that we'll run into people we can't handle," Amber agreed.

"What about me? I won't allow anyone to incur debts on my behalf," Aveline spoke up. Gamlen chuckled for a moment.

"Can't see that it makes a difference. You look like a lady that can pull her own weight."

"Then you'll come with us," Leandra told her.

"Then it's settled. Where do we find the smugglers?" Adia wondered. Amber dropped Shadowfade gently onto Diego's back, and the two settled down again.

"Right this way. I'll take you to meet Athenril," Gamlen told them as he led them through the courtyard, and into a secluded corner where an Elf and a few others were standing. However, Gamlen just pointed at the group and quickly walked off.

"Why no, that wasn't suspicious behavior at all," Amber said, the sarcasm thick in her voice as she rolled her eyes.

"Well one thing's for sure: Kirkwall is gonna be a **lot** more exciting than Lothering," Adia commented as she gave a half-smile and approached Athenril with her siblings and Aveline in tow. "Excuse me, are you Athenril?"

"Ah, you must be Gamlen's nieces and nephew. Nice to meet you," the Elf said, eyes sweeping over all of them.

"Not to sound rude, but you're willing to pay a lot of coin for us. Why is that?" Amber wanted to know. Athenril shrugged and smiled slightly.

"Well, if you're even half as good as you're Uncle told us you were, I'll consider it money well spent. Besides, we'll gladly pay a little extra to get a mage's help." Amber paled at that revelation, and Adia cocked an eyebrow at the woman.

"And what in the Maker's name makes you think one of us is a mage?" The Elf just pointed at Amber, smirking.

"Oh, your Uncle told us all about your sister. Said we couldn't miss her if we looked for the crimson eyes." Amber tugged her hood down further over her face.

"I'm going to kill that man," she whispered harshly.

"Well, you're secret's blown now, sister," Carver added with a sigh.

"Don't worry, we'll keep you safe from the Templars," Athenril promised with a wink. "Can't exactly use a Tranquil mage, can we?" Amber leaned against the wall, a hand over her mouth as she shook her head. Her eyes were wide, and she was fighting to maintain even breathing. Neither Carver nor Adia knew what had upset their sister so much. However, the rogue moved in front of her, a slightly annoyed look on her face.

"What is a Tranquil mage? And I really hope I'm just taking what you're saying out of context and you're not threatening my sister." Athenril immediately held up her hands to show that she meant no harm.

"Far from it. We want to protect her, which means keeping her away from the metal morons out there. And as far as the Tranquil-" Amber grabbed her sister's hand and squeezed it, and the redhead turned to face her.

"It's not important. Just get us into the city, please."

"Then I'll need you all to prove to me you're efficient," the Elf said, back to assessing them, arms folded.

"What, you want us to shake down some old lady?" Carver asked. Aveline smacked him on the arm a moment later. "Ow! You too?" The woman warrior narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'd imagine your sisters would've hit harder. Now be quiet." Adia sighed.

"Carver, please. I know you don't agree with this, but it's the quickest way to get Mother somewhere safer than out here. We can fight about it later if you want." She turned her attention back to Athenril. "What is it we have to do?" The Elf motioned for them to follow her, and then pointed to a merchant's stall.

"That man over there needed our help to start his business, with the understanding that he would pay us a portion of the profits. Problem is, he got really friendly with the guards, and decided to cancel our deal. My people and I can't even get close to him before he shouts for help, but you can. Get the money he owes me, and we'll consider you part of the guild."

"I think we can handle that," Amber assured her. Her twin grinned broadly.

"Looks more like taking candy from a baby. Should be fun!" The group approached the stall, and the man there appeared to be giving a woman a hard time:

"But this is all we have! Surely you could give me a little more for it?" the woman, obviously a Ferelden like them, asked. The owner scowled at her.

"I still have a business to run, madam. I can't just take everyone's garbage."

"If I could just get into the city, I could get five times this price," she shot back.

"Yes well, take it or leave it." The woman huffed and walked off. Meanwhile, Adia's practiced eyes saw the chest that was poorly hidden under one of the stall's tables. She reached into one of her pockets and retrieved the small tool she used to pick locks. With a little bounce in her step, almost like skipping, she moved behind the counters and ducked down, going to town on the lock, humming softly as she did so. Amber saw the move and immediately stepped in front of her sister, keeping her hidden. They'd played this game often enough in the Lothering market, and she knew the rules. The man saw the group and raised an eyebrow as he came over.

"There something I can help you folks with?" Amber rocked back and forth on her heels, and then nodded.

"We were just wondering how much you'd pay for my brother's sword?" Carver turned to her, eyes wide as he grabbed the hilt protectively.

"Wait, what?"

"Hopefully a fairer price than you were going to pay that other woman," Aveline added, eyeing the man with a look of disdain. He sighed heavily.

"I can't just pay them what **they** think it's worth, you know. I have to be able to resell what I buy, and I couldn't do that if I just gave them all the coin I owned to take whatever they managed to drag onto the ship."

"You're cheating people." Aveline now stood next to Amber, arms across her chest. The mage took a small step back until she could tell that her robe was brushing against Adia's legs.

"It's not like any of us expected the Blight, you know," she chimed in.

"Well that's not my problem, is it?" the merchant shot back. Underneath the counter, the rogue managed to jiggle the lock open and emptied the chest's contents. However, she left one sovereign, two silver, and four coppers in the shape of a sad face on the bottom of it. She quickly tugged on the back of Amber's robes when she was done, before slipping out under the stall's counter and strolling away as if nothing happened. Amber smiled as she felt the signal, laying a gentle hand on Aveline and Carver's arms.

"Then we'll just take our leave," she told the frowning merchant.

"But Amber, we-" The mage winked.

"Aveline, trust me. We're done here." Puzzled but still following, the two warriors followed her back to Athenril, where Adia was waiting "That was amazing work, Adia!" The younger twin bowed.

"Why thank you! I do try, but I don't think he's going to find it quite that amazing She grinned and handed the money over to Athenril, laughing when the man at the booth started yelling about smart-ass thieves. "Does this get us in?" Athenril looked at the coins, seemingly impressed.

"It does indeed. I'll make the bribes to the appropriate parties right now, and we'll find you once you're in." The Hawke sisters smiled at one another as they left the smuggler's area.

"Let's get back to Mother and tell her the good news," Amber said.

"Like working for smugglers for a year is so wonderful?" She turned back and frowned at her brother.

"It got us into the city, Carver, so stop it." Adia also frowned, tired of the constant bickering her siblings did.

"It's not the best, but we have to make it better than what it is. The year will pass by fast and we'll be free of the debt in no time." They had reached Leandra and Gamlen, and their mother looked hopeful. Diego licked Adia's hands, glad to see her.

"So you're in?" Gamlen wondered, seeing their smiles.

"We're in," Amber replied. "She'll come for us once the bribes are made."

"Then we're home!" Leandra said triumphantly. Adia gave her a half-smile.

"Well sort of home, anyway." Amber put an arm around her as Shadowfade leapt back onto her shoulders.

"And a year will pass by in no time, just like Adia said. And we'll be free."

"Thank you again for including me. I just wish Wesley was here," Aveline said softly, dropping her gaze for a moment. Adia put a hand on the other redhead's shoulder, giving her a sympathetic, but honest smile.

"He is." She poked Aveline's chest above her heart. "He'll always be there." The warrior smiled.

"Thank you, Adia. You're a sweet girl."


	3. Recruitment: Varric and Anders

Chapter 1: Act 1 Recruitment

A year passed, and word reached Kirkwall that the Blight had been defeated. The Hero of Ferelden had slain the mighty archdemon, and had become the Queen of Ferelden beside Alistair, the bastard son of King Maric, and a Warden himself. Life with Athenril's group was relatively easy and peaceful, but the Hawkes were a bit happy when their contract ended. They had heard of a Dwarf named Bartrand who was organizing an expedition to the Deep Roads to look for treasure. Wanting to sign on, they went to speak to him... Things went downhill from there:

"No! How many times do I have to tell you sodding humans that?" Bartrand yelled, trying to walk away from the siblings.

"But we need this job!" Carver kept insisting.

"Please, Bartrand. We're more capable and skilled than half the people you've already hired on. You're going to need people like us down there," Adia advised.

"We've fought darkspawn before as well. How many of your other hirelings have?" Amber asked. The Dwarf turned and glared at them.

"Look, I know you're looking for a quick way out of the slums, but I can't help you. We've got too many people as it is. Find another meal ticket." He shook his head as he walked off, muttering to himself.

"Well, there went our only chance at a decent life!" Carver said, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Carver, we'll find other jobs," Amber told him. His poked a finger into her chest.

"We're running from **your** bloody Templars, you know!" Amber narrowed her eyes, a comment on the tip of her tongue. However, Adia was quicker.

"Carver!" She whopped him on the arm. "Seriously... This is not the time to pick a fight, dear brother. Yes, we need the money, but laying blame on Amber isn't going to solve anything." She quickly turned to Amber and whopped her arm as well. "And don't you respond to his comments, it only encourages him." Amber's eyes flashed for a moment, but she took a deep breath to calm herself.

"Sorry," she said with a small nod. Carver fidgeted and kicked at a rock.

"Me too... But... What now?"

"Now we need to work together to figure this out," the eldest stated.

"Well, what if we asked Uncle Gamlen for help?" The sisters turned questioning looks on their brother, shaking their heads.

"The last time we asked him for help we ended up in servitude," Adia reminded him as Carver blushed slightly.

"Yes, and I still don't trust him," Amber pointed out. "The fact that we live with the man is enough to make my skin crawl." She started walking down the road.

"Yes, but he still has contacts," the warrior reminded them. Adia grimaced for a moment, wrinkling her nose even before the words left her mouth.

"As much as I don't want to ask him for anything, Carver is right. Maybe he could get us something to hold us over for a while. Or we can go ask Athenril if she has anything." She followed Amber, hands clasped behind her head, looking up at the sky. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a young man heading in their direction, walking at a pretty decent pace. He bumped into Amber rather roughly, but kept going. She got two steps before turning around, pointing at the man.

"Thief!" she accused as he broke into a run. But before any of the sibling could further react, two crossbow bolts were shot at the offender, pinning him to the stone wall. He struggled, but then a Dwarf walked up to him, shaking his head and opening his palm. The man handed over the coin pouch, and then the Dwarf pulled the bolts free. As the man ran away, the Dwarf walked up to the Hawkes and tossed Amber her pouch.

"You might want to hold on to that a little tighter, my dear," he advised with a wink. They all stared at him, and Amber nodded.

"Thank you, but who are you?" The smile on his face only widened as he bowed.

"Varric Tethras, at your service." Adia's wide eyes were glued to his crossbow, and she looked very much like a kid, almost drooling at the craftsmanship and care she saw had gone into making the weapon.

"That is simply amazing! Can I touch it?" Varric seemed confused for a moment.

"What, Bianca? Sorry, but she's rather delicate. Only I know how to handle her." Amber chuckled softly, raising an eyebrow at him.

"You named your crossbow?"

"Of course I did," he replied like he would never have thought otherwise. "But we're not here to talk about her. I'm here to talk about you fine ladies." Adia frowned a little, but rebounded rather quickly, tilting her head and fighting back a comment about Carver being a lady.

"Talk about us? Why would you want to talk about us?"

"I couldn't help overhearing your conversation with my brother."

"That idiot is your brother?" Carver shouted. The Dwarf sighed and nodded.

"Sadly, yes. But I can imagine your sisters don't think highly of you at all times."

"Hardly ever..." Amber quickly whispered to her twin. Adia shook her head and sighed, putting a hand on Carver's shoulder.

"What I think our brother meant was Bartrand didn't seem to want anything to do with us." Now Varric grinned broadly.

"**He** doesn't, but I do. Bartrand wouldn't know an opportunity if it walked by him dropping gold."

"And you would?" the mage asked, a bit surprised.

"I would. It just so happens I have many contacts in the city, and your names are rather well known. When all other smuggling guilds fell to the Carta and Coterie, Athenril's managed to survive and thrive, thanks to the Hawke Sisters. You two are pretty famous in Lowtown, you know."

"If we're so famous, then why won't Bartrand let us go on the expedition?" Adia wondered. Varric rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Remember the "idiot" part? But I can convince my brother that we need people like you, which we do. Just not as hirelings." Amber raised an eyebrow.

"Then as what?"

"As partners. Invest in the expedition. Fifty sovereigns, and Bartrand can't say no. He's been trying to fundraise on his own, but can't do it." Adia's eyes nearly bugged out of her head, and it took her a moment to find her voice.

"I'm sorry, Varric... If we had that kind of coin we wouldn't need to go on this little underground trip. How are we supposed to get that much coin?" He chuckled.

"You're thinking too small, and that's why you need me. If you set aside a little money from every job, you'll have more than enough coin in no time."

"And you can get us work?" Amber inquired, still not quite believing it. Varric nodded and winked at her.

"I can indeed. So, what do you say?" Carver rolled his eyes and scowled.

"I say you're bloody bonkers." Amber shook her head and looked at her sister.

"And I say we've got nothing to lose. Adia?"

"Well, it beats having to ask Gamlen." She shrugged. "Ah what the heck, why not?" They all shook hands, except for Carver, who turned away, pouting.

"Excellent! Now then, why don't we all head to my suite at the Hanged Man, and we can discuss our first order of business."

"Very well. Lead the way," Amber told him.

"The Hanged Man? That place smells funny," the rogue shot back, wrinkling her nose a little as she followed the Dwarf with her siblings.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the tavern and headed upstairs to Varric's suite. Once there, he sat down at a table, gently placing Bianca next to him.<p>

"Now then, our first order of business is to find a good entrance to the Deep Roads," he explained.

"Is there a bad entrance?" Amber wondered. "Or would that be one filled with Darkspawn?" Adia tilted her head a bit, seemingly confused

"Aren't the Deep Roads crawling with Darkspawn anyway?" The Dwarf shook his head and sighed.

"Not directly after a Blight. That's why we need to get this expedition under way. There's only a brief time that the Deep Roads will be clear. Or at least, clearer than normal. I've heard a rumor that there's a Grey Warden in the city. And if anyone knows the Deep Roads, it's the Wardens." Now it was Amber's turn to shake her head.

"And what if this Warden doesn't know anything? I don't want trouble with them." Adia patted her sister's arm

"I don't think asking for a map is going to cause trouble, Amber. They're Wardens, not Templars." She turned back to Varric, all smiles. "Where would we find this Warden?"

"Word is he came in with some other refugees not too long ago. A woman named Lirene has been helping the Fereldens, so she might know where to find him." The mage chewed her lip for a moment before nodding.

"Then let's go."

"I hope you know what you're doing," Carver said with heavy sigh. Adia grinned

"Have we **ever** been wrong before?" Their brother just rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>They made it to Lirene's shop, where there was a line of people asking for everything from food, to jobs, to medicine. A dark-haired woman seemed to be directing everything.<p>

"Everyone will be helped." She saw the group and motioned to the line. "If you need something, leave your name with my girls. We help everyone, regardless of status. However, I cannot give any preference to those who have already found jobs."

"Actually, we're looking for a Ferelden Grey Warden," Amber told her. The woman, obviously Lirene, raised an eyebrow.

"Only Ferelden Grey Wardens I know are sitting on the throne. Besides, we're out of the Blight's path. What do you need a Warden for?"

"Please, we don't mean him any harm. We just need to ask him a simple question and then we'll be on our merry way." Adia promised as she made an X over her heart. "Cross our hearts."

"I still don't understand why you need a Warden, but if all you wish to do is talk... Please understand, I don't want to lose him to the Templars." Amber's eyes widened.

"He's a mage?" Lirene nodded, looking sad and apprehensive for a moment.

"Yes. He helps our people without thought for coin or any compensation: Closing their wounds, curing their illnesses, delivering their children..."

"Wonderful. Another delicate mage-flower," Carver quipped. Adia quickly elbowed him in the chest, frowning.

"He will not come to harm, we promise. We're Templar shy as well."

"Please, all we want to do is talk," Amber told her, lowering her hood to expose her eyes. Lirene's eyes widened for a moment, as she understood what the girl was showing her. "He'll be safe with us, you have my word." She put her hood up again.

"It's not like Anders hides what he is. Residents in Darktown know to look for the lit lanterns. If you have need enough, Anders will be within," Lirene replied softly.

"Thank you," Adia said with a smile, before turning and dragging Carver outside. "Your comments are not needed, brother" He scowled, still rubbing his chest.

"What? You know as well as I do that if we get involved with another mage-"

"We're not getting involved with another mage. We need these maps and we need this expedition. Please, Carver. Just try and play nice with Amber and any other mages we meet. For me?" She gave him a pleading look, and he sighed.

"Very well, sister." She hugged him as Varric and Amber joined them again.

"So, to Darktown then?" Amber just looked at Carver before heading down the street, not bothering to acknowledge her sister's question.

"You know, Junior, you'd think you'd be a bit more sensitive to your sister's feelings," Varric pointed out.

"Well I'm not," he huffed, starting to walk after Amber. Varric gave a small smile as he patted Adia's arm.

"They must be loads of laughs at the family parties." She returned the smile,

"Oh, loads and loads." Adia shook her head. "Better catch up or they'll leave us." She walked with Varric behind her siblings, praying for peace for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>The group made their way in relative peace and quiet to Darktown, all of them looking for the lanterns, which Adia finally spotted. Amber walked up to the closed doors first, one hand on them. But a moment later, her eyes widened, and she dropped to her knees. "Whoa there!" Varric said, going to her side. Adia was a step behind him.<p>

"Amber... Amber, what's wrong?" The mage took a few deep breaths.

"There's a **very** powerful mage in that room. I can literally feel the energy coming off them. I've never felt anything like it this side of the Fade," she explained, voice barely above a whisper.

"So are they dangerous?" Carver asked as she got shakily to her feet.

"That remains to be seen. Just watch yourselves." She narrowed her eyes at her brother, who grimaced. "This is no delicate flower." Adia put a hand on her sister's arm.

"Are you sure you want to go in there, Amber? Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be all right, once I get used to the energy. Let's go." She pushed open the door, and was greeted by many people on cots looking up at them. Sweeping their eyes across the clinic, they all saw a man standing over a boy at the far end of the room. The boy looked awful, like he had been trampled by a carriage and left on the side of the road. But even as everyone watched, wounds closed themselves, and his breathing got deeper and quieter. The man had wisps of blue magick coming off him, all directed at the boy. He grit his teeth for a moment, and then the magick stopped. The man stumbled back, bracing himself against the wall, even as the boy sat up and grinned at his parents. Amber stared at the man, feeling a blush tint her cheeks. "Andraste's flaming panties..." Her twin picked up on it right away, nudging her and grinning.

"You're being rude, Amber. Pick your jaw up off the ground." The blush spread across her entire face now, even as the man turned to them, staff in hand.

"I have made this place a sanctum of healing and salvation! Why do you threaten it?" Adia heard Amber's breath catch in her throat as she wobbled a bit, but remained on her feet.

"Adia... You talk for a moment... I need to adjust to this power still." Even speaking seemed suddenly more difficult, as the wave of renewed power she'd felt swept over and through her. Was this what being a Grey Warden did to a mage? Adia moved in front of her sister, hands up in defense.

"Please, Ser mage, we're not here to threaten anything. We're looking for a Grey Warden." He raised an eyebrow, but set the staff down.

"Did they send you to bring me back? Well, I'm not going. Those bastards made me get rid of my cat." He frowned for a moment. "Poor Ser Pounce-a-Lot."

"No we're not with the War-" The rogue began, before the rest of his sentence hit her. "Ser Pounce-a-Lot? You had a cat named Ser Pounce-a-Lot?" She bit back a giggle, but then waved her hand dismissively. "No, no we're not with the Wardens. But we're looking for maps into the Deep Roads from here." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why would you **want** to go to the Deep Roads? They're crawling with darkspawn." Varric stepped forward, smiling slightly.

"My brother and I are putting together an expedition."

"So you're treasure hunters?"

"Would you prefer the term adventurers?" Amber asked, now standing at Adia's side. The Warden tilted his head, staring at her. She realized that he was sensing her magick just as she had done with him. However, she had far less power than he did.

"Are you a mage?" he finally asked.

"Well, she's not a warrior," Adia shot back with a grin. He sighed and turned away for a moment.

"To answer your earlier question, yes, my cat was named Ser-Pounce-a-Lot. He was a gift, and a noble beast. He hated the Deep Roads nearly as much as I do. Almost got ripped in half by a genlock once when we were down there. He swatted the bugger on the nose. Drew blood too."

"My cat Shadowfade attacked an Ogre. Took out its eye," Amber proudly told him. His eyes widened, and a smile flitted across his face for a brief moment.

"You... Have a cat?" She smiled, feeling her cheeks heat up again.

"I do. She's home at the moment."

"I love that he's more amused by you having a cat rather than the cat blinded an Ogre," Adia said with a chuckle. "So... If Amber promises to bring Shadowfade down here and you can play with her... Can we have the maps?" She had a hopeful look on her face, but he just sighed heavily.

"As nice an offer as that is, you couldn't pay me enough to- Although... A favor for a favor? I'll give you the maps if you help me with something?"

"What's this favor?" Amber wondered, still smiling slightly.

"Help me get a friend out of the Circle."

"Are you insane?" Carver demanded. The man sighed heavily, and Adia turned to glare at Carver.

"Carver...please!" she hissed at him, turning her attention to the blonde man. "Who is this friend?"

"His name is Karl Thekla. He was in the Ferelden Circle, before they sent him here. I was writing him letters, but then they stopped. I just want him to be safe. So I sent word for him to meet me in the Chantry tonight."

"You'd make him an apostate?" Amber wondered. That didn't seem like something most mages would wish for. Living the rest of your life on the run wasn't exactly a comforting thought for anyone. The other mage's eyes narrowed for a moment.

"Better an apostate than a Tranquil!" he shot back as Amber paled and hung her head. Anything was better than **that**.

"Of course..." she whispered, hugging herself. The ex-Warden frowned for a moment, regretting his harsh tone with the girl. She knew what being Tranquil meant, and it obviously wasn't a pleasant thought for her either.

"So... You'll help me?" he asked gently. Adia meanwhile frowned at Amber's reaction to that Tranquil word. Now maybe she could learn what it meant.

"That's the second time since we've been here that I've heard that word. What is this "Tranquil"?" When she saw the male mage's eyes widen, she knew she wasn't going to like the answer.

"You really don't know?" He looked at Amber, realizing that she probably hadn't told her companions about it out of fear. "It's something the Templars can do to mages. It cuts us off from the Fade, from our magick. But it-"

"Makes us little better than dolls," Amber interrupted, voice still a whisper. "You have no emotion, no real personality anymore. Everything you were is-"

"Erased," he took over again. "I've seen it happen too many times." Amber tightened her arms around herself, and he moved to her side, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Will you help me?" She looked up at him, blushing slightly.

"Of course I will. No one should have to go through that." Adia's eyes widened in shock. Never had she imagined something so horrible.

"Why didn't you tell me this before? I had no idea they could even do that! That's just...wrong. So very, very, very wrong." She shook her head. "I'll help you." The man smiled, relief spreading across his face.

"Thank you. You can call me Anders, by the way." He looked down at Amber, and she smiled back.

"Amber Hawke."

"Varric Tethras, Ser mage," the Dwarf said with a bow. Adia grinned and pointed to herself and then Carver, who was sulking behind her.

"Adia Hawke, the grumpy one behind me is Carver Hawke, our brother."

"Then we'll meet at the Chantry tonight. Maker willing, we'll all walk away free," Anders said as he took his hand off Amber's shoulder. The four original group members exited the clinic, and Amber leaned against the wall, trying to calm her racing heart.

"Well that went well. And you even managed not to drool on yourself, sister. I'm proud of you," Adia's grin widened as she patted her sister's shoulder. "Are you all right? Really?" Amber pulled away from the wall, frowning.

"I'm fine... I think." She swatted the rogue on her arm. "And stop making fun of me! He was... Cute, all right?"

"Just cute? My dear lady, you were rather smitten," Varric pointed out as he raised an eyebrow. Amber turned scarlet.

"I was not!"

"Amber, you were almost drooling. Your jaw hit the floor when you saw him and you turned about as red as my hair when he touched you." Adia giggled and wiggled a finger in the mage's face. "You like him."

"Yes, all right, fine," she replied, clearly exasperated. "He's incredibly handsome, and powerful, and he even likes cats!"

"He's just suicidal, a Warden, and an apostate," Carver said as he rolled his eyes.

"Carver..." Amber turned, glaring at him "Shut. Up." Adia sighed and shooed the both of them towards the exit of Darktown before things got worse.

"Honestly you two... Worse than children sometimes. Varric, are you going to come to the Chantry?"

"I probably should, in case you need Bianca's help," he replied, patting the crossbow. "I'll meet you there just after dark."

"Well I certainly wouldn't mind Bianca's help. We'll see you tonight then, Varric." The Dwarf nodded and headed off.

"This is going to be interesting."

* * *

><p>It was quite late at night when they arrived at the Chantry, Varric meeting them at the bottom of the stairs. Carver was not a happy boy right now, and kept glaring at both of his sisters. "What's wrong, little Hawke?" Varric asked with a smirk.<p>

"Don't... Just don't call me that," the warrior warned.

"What, don't like this nickname, Junior?" Carver shook his head, eyes narrowed.

"I have enough trouble living in my sisters' shadows as it is. I don't need to be reminded about it by you." Adia cocked an eyebrow.

"Do you mean literally in our shadows, or figuratively? Because you're taller, Carver." She smiled. "Chin up. We could be sitting in Gamlen's house listening to him whine and complain about everything. This is much more exciting."

"Oh yes, going into the Chantry, a place crawling with **Templars**, to "rescue" a mage from the Circle just because Amber is sweet on the one who asked," he shot back. Adia saw her twin stiffen for a moment, but she kept walking up the stairs.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you wanted to be charred extra-crispy, Junior," Varric pointed out as he shook his head. "Why do you keep antagonizing the mage in the family?"

"I will give you a whole freaking gold piece if you be nice for the rest of the night," Adia told her brother with a sigh. His eyes widened.

"And just where did you get a gold piece from?" She grinned broadly.

"I am just amazing like that. If you're nice I'll give it to you."

"Define "nice"."

"No comments, no antagonizing Amber. Just don't talk to the mages. Please? This is risky as it is without everyone fighting." Carver sighed heavily and nodded.

"All right, Adia. I promise I won't say a word to or about the mages."

"You're going to lose this bet, Junior," Varric predicted with a chuckle. They reached the main door to the Chantry, and Anders stepped out of a shadowy corner, glancing around.

"Karl went inside a few minutes ago. I haven't seen any Templars yet."

"And there's no one out here, either. Let's do this quickly," Amber told him

"When we find him, just let me do the talking, all right?" Adia saluted the male mage, eager to get this over with. It's not that she didn't want to help Anders and his friend, but she was uneasy about Templars showing up and uncovering what Amber was.

"Not going to argue with you there. He's your friend and all. Let's do this then." They carefully entered the Chantry, and it was eerily quiet. All they heard was the sound of their own breathing and their footsteps on the carpeted floor. The statues of Andraste and other saints towered over the group, and the smell of incense was thick in the air. Not seeing anyone on ground level, they climbed a set of stairs on the eastern wall. Finally, Anders spotted his friend, whose back was to them. However, as the girls approached, Amber stopped short, grabbing her twin's hand.

"Something's wrong," she whispered, fear clear in her voice. Adia nodded, slipping from her sister's grasp and drawing her bow, clutching it tight.

"It's way too quiet in here. I've got a bad feeling about this...Too many corners. Too many shadows." But Amber shook her head and motioned with her head to the man that Anders was still walking towards.

"It's not that. Anders said he was a mage... I can't sense any magick from him. It's almost like-" And then the other man spoke, but it was with a flat, monotone voice.

"Anders, I knew you would come." If he was happy to see his friend, he had an odd way of showing it. The Warden mage stopped, puzzled at the tone in Karl's voice.

"Karl, what's wrong? Why are you talking like-" The man now turned, and everyone could clearly see a sun brand on his forehead. Amber's hands flew to her mouth, eyes wide. A Tranquil. They had made this man a Tranquil.

"I was too rebellious, Anders," Karl explained. "The Templars knew I needed to be... Made an example of." The healer looked like he'd been sucker-punched, and all the color drained from his face.

"No!"

"This is not good!" Adia exclaimed as she grabbed an arrow from the quiver and loaded it into her bow, eyes searching for any guards or Templars. "We need to leave." However, Karl kept talking:

"You'll learn soon enough, Anders." Templars started moving from out of alcoves and closed rooms, closing in on the group. Adia stood in front of Amber and Varric, Carver at her side. There was no way she was going to go down without a fight. "As soon as the Templars teach you to control yourself." He pointed at his friend, looking at the armored men. "This is the apostate."

"**NO**!" Anders dropped to his knees, and they all saw a flash of blue for a moment as he seemed to struggle on the ground, head in his hands. Amber felt a wave of power wash over her, and immediately stepped in front of Adia, grabbing Varric and pulling him behind her and nearer to the wall.

"Grab Carver and stay behind me!" she ordered, bringing her staff in front of her and making a couple of quick gestures.

"Holy Maker on lyrium!" the redhead yelled, not wasting time with questions. She yanked Carver back, nocked back her bow, and aimed it between Anders and the Templars, keeping a trained eye on both, trusting neither at this point. A moment later, they all watched in shock as Anders' skin cracked and blue light poured out of it. He stood, and a wave of energy was unleashed from him, knocking everyone else off their feet. All of them however, were safely behind Amber's barrier. Anders glared at the Templars, eyes glowing with blue light.

"You will never take another mage as you took him!" His voice was deeper, and resonated painfully in their heads. Amber dropped the barrier, a bolt of lightning already in her hands as whatever Anders had become attacked the Templars without mercy.

"You will not take my family again!" the mage girl screamed, throwing herself into the fight. Adia shook her head and followed her sister into the fray, rushing a Templar and knocking him to the ground, grinning when his head bounced off the floor. She nocked back her bow and let the arrows fly, dodging and flipping away from the tin can men as best she could, all the while keeping an eye on Amber. She was fighting furiously; unleashing spells at a rate the rogue had never seen before. Her eyes were bright, and they looked like two flames as she continued to go after the Templars. Finally, it seemed there were no more left alive, and Amber leaned against the wall, trying to catch her breath. Anders stopped glowing, and then Karl spoke:

"Anders, what did you do? It's like you brought a piece of the Fade into this world!" He seemed upset, and perhaps even a little fearful, but also… Hopeful?

"Yes well... I have some... Unique circumstances..." He sounded a bit embarrassed, and quickly looked away. Adia kept her bow loaded, leaving it ready just in case of another attack. She moved in front of Amber now, keeping distance between her sister and Anders, not quite sure what to think of the other mage anymore.

"What exactly just happened, Anders?"

"It's like a gateway to the Fade, glowing inside you... I'd already forgotten what that felt like." Karl still seemed happy, which was… Odd, to say the least.

"You're Tranquil. How can you "feel" anything?" Amber shouted as she pushed off the wall and stood in front of him, eyes narrowed. She didn't know why he was showing emotion, and at this point, didn't care. "You betrayed your friend, and didn't care!" The seemingly-former Tranquil looked hurt by her words, and shook his head.

"But I care now! And that's the problem. I can feel the emotions slipping away. Anders, whatever you did, it's fading..." Adia nudged her sister, shaking her head. Getting angry at the man wasn't going to solve anything.

"Is there a way to reverse this...Tranquil thing?"

"Can you cure a beheading? That's exactly what being made Tranquil is like. You're not yourself," Anders explained softly.

"You can't imagine it: All the color, all the music in the world, just gone. Like a heavy gray fog settled over everything, and you just await orders like some puppet. Please... You have to kill me!" Anders looked even more stunned at Karl's words than he had when he'd seen the Tranquil brand.

"What, no! Please Karl-"

"I'll do it..." Amber offered, coming up next to him Everyone stared at her.

"Are you mad? You're not killing anyone!" Adia told her, not believing her ears. Amber turned to face her twin, and the redhead got the full impact of her eyes: They were almost glowing in the light of the torches, and it was a bit freaky. Carver looked away quickly, and Varric shifted uneasily. Adia was the only one to hold her gaze.

"I would rather die than be made Tranquil. Father told me about it when my powers first manifested... When my eyes changed... I can't leave him like this, Adia."

"He deserves to die as a mage," Anders agreed as he pulled a dagger from his coat. "I'm sorry, Karl. I got here too late."

"Hurry, please! It's fading!" They watched as the light of emotion died in his eyes, and Anders approached him. Amber grabbed Adia and spun her around, hugging the other girl tight to her chest. All the rogue heard was a muffled gasp and a thump.

"That's two..." her twin whispered. Adia immediately pulled back and grabbed Amber's face in her hands, staring directly into her eyes.

"No! That was not your fault. Neither was the first one. You stop that right now, Amber Hawke. Don't even think like that." Amber blinked, smiling slightly as she wiped her eyes before the tears could fall.

"Only because you asked nicely." Adia returned the smile and hugged her tightly.

"So what now?"

"Now... We get answers as to what just happened." Everyone looked to Anders, who sighed heavily and nodded.

"We should go before more Templars arrive." He walked solemnly out of the Chantry, the rest of them following, both curious and a little fearful.

* * *

><p>Back at the clinic, Adia closed the doors, crossed her arms over her chest, and stared at the Warden mage. "So, first things first: Anders, what in the name of Andraste just happened back there?" He sighed, looked away for a moment, and shifted from one foot to the other.<p>

"I... This is difficult to explain. When I was in the Wardens in Amaranthine, I met a Spirit of Justice who was outside the Fade."

"Outside? Is that even possible? I thought only Demons came through the Veil," Amber brought up. Anders put a hand behind his head.

"Well, it wasn't exactly his choice. And he ended up possessing the body of dead Grey Warden. But we became friends, and he recognized the injustices that all mages faced." Adia frowned and tapped her foot.

"Touching story, but why did you suddenly become a walking nightlight in the middle of the Chantry?" Anders looked down, seemingly embarrassed.

"To live outside the Fade, Justice needed a host... I offered to be one for him." Carver's eyes widened as he pointed at the other man.

"Maker's ass, you're an abomination!" Anders' head snapped up, the expression on his face fighting between anger and shock.

"No, I'm not! Abominations exist when Demons take over people. Justice is different."

"What made him manifest like that?" Amber wondered, voice soft. Though she hadn't had any experiences with Demons, the energy she'd felt from this Justice hadn't seemed evil to her, just very powerful.

"My anger," he replied, sitting down on a crate. "Once he was inside me, it warped him. Now, every time I see Templars, or notice someone harassing mages, he comes out. But now he is a force of Vengeance." Adia glared at Carver and shook her head almost sadly. She was losing patience with her brother, and fast. After a moment, she turned back to Anders.

"So if he's not a Demon and you're not an Abomination, what are you two?" He smiled sadly.

"I'm not sure anymore. We were going to work together, to bring justice to every child ever ripped from his mother... But I failed first one friend, and now Karl..."

"So that's why you have that whole sexy, tortured look." Amber immediately turned scarlet after the comment left her mouth, and Anders looked up in slight shock.

"I think I need to check the mirror more often. Most women would not still be sitting here after what I just told them, let alone tell me **that**."

"I think you'll find that the Hawkes aren't your typical women, Blondie," Varric said with a chuckle. Adia blinked and then burst out laughing at her sister.

"Sadly, I don't see the same thing my dear sister sees, but I guess you're okay." Anders stood and headed into a small room at the back of the clinic. The group heard rummaging for a moment, and then he came back out, holding a rolled sheaf of papers.

"My maps are yours. As am I, if you have need of me," he told them as Amber blushed again. "For now though, you should all get back to your homes."

"What about you?" the eldest Hawke asked.

"This is my home. But... I just need to sort through what happened with Karl." He sat down again, chin resting on his hands as his eyes got a far-off look in them. Adia took the maps, and then nudged Amber with her elbow, jerking her head towards the mage mouthing "Talk to him." before shooing Varric and Carver from the clinic. However, Amber followed them, which caused the rogue to frown at her.

"I will," she promised her sister. "But I need to stop home first and get something." She smiled softly, and Adia nodded. Carver looked horrified.

"Wait, you're coming back here? Alone? With that... Thing?" Adia turned a moment later, grabbing Carver by his collar and slamming him into a wall.

"Shut. Up. Carver. Just shut up! I've asked, I've begged, I've pleaded, I even bribed you to just be nice! You never have anything positive or nice to say! I'm tired of this! The next time you piss someone off I'm not going to stop them from beating your ass or setting you on fire!" She released him and walked off, hands clenched into fists at her side. Amber ran to catch up with her sister, eyes wide.

"Hey... What was **that** about? Being mad at Carver is usually my job."

"He's gotten worse since we got here, haven't you noticed?" the rogue replied. "Sure, he was a jerk in Lothering, but he wasn't down right mean. Nothing we do or say pleases him and he just gets more hateful by the day." The mage nodded.

"He still blames me for Father's death. Mother told me so after you both left for Ostagar. And being in a city that's practically run by Templars... Well, I'm a danger to you all." Adia shook her head.

"No you're not. You're our sister first and a mage second. I'd sooner snap my bow in half before I let those sons of whores take you from us. And he has no reason to blame you for what happened to Father. The Templars killed him, not you. He was defending you. Like any father would."

"Carver always looked up to the Templars. He wanted to be one when he was little, remember? Mother was horrified, though. I think he resented that too... That just because I was who I was, he couldn't be what he wanted to be. And I guess being in the army didn't do much for his discipline?" Adia snorted and rolled her eyes.

"No. Even there I was covering for him trying to keep the others from beating on him or worse. He was disciplined all the time, but kept getting into trouble. He would have died at Ostagar if I didn't drag him kicking and screaming from the battlefield."

"I just... I wish there was something I could do to make him hate me less. He gets along with you well enough, when you aren't defending me or threatening him about some comment he made." Both sisters sighed and looked at each other, and then realized that Carver was nowhere around.

"I don't think there's anything we can do to change-" Adia looked around, frowning. "Bloody hell, where did he go now?" They suddenly heard Varric's voice, and the Dwarf rounded the corner, dragging Carver with him.

"Hello again, ladies. Don't you worry about Junior here. I'll see him home after we have a little "little brother bonding" time."

"Um... All right..." Amber replied, looking both relieved and confused. Adia pinched the bridge of her nose and groaned. They were probably going off to get drunk, and she hated when Carver came home like that. Still, it was keeping him away from Amber, who might just fireball him, and her, who just might put an arrow in him.

"Fine then. Let's go home, Amber." They got back to Gamlen's hovel, where Leandra was waiting up by the fire. Shadowfade and Diego came over to them, and Amber grabbed the cat and moved back towards the door.

"And just where are you going, young lady?" Leandra demanded, hands on her hips. Amber froze for a moment before smiling brightly.

"To introduce Shadowfade to someone."

"We made a new friend and he likes cats. She'll be fine, Mother. You should get some sleep. It's really late," Adia added, crouching down and rubbing the Mabari's head.

"But past midnight? And where exactly are you going?" their mother wondered, worry clear on her face.

"Um... Darktown! Bye!" Amber zipped out the door and ran off. Leandra turned to her other daughter, hoping for some clarification.

"She'll be fine, Mother. She's not in any danger." Adia smiled and turned to the desk, poking through the mail. "I think Diego and I are going to go for a walk too. "

"And where are you off to? And where's Carver?" A few job requests caught the rogue's attention, and she pocketed the letters.

"Carver's with a friend, probably at the Hanged Man. And I'm just going for a walk, we'll be back soon." She gave the older woman a reassuring hug, and Leandra hugged her back and sighed.

"Just be careful, darling. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to any of you." Adia scoffed and grinned at her hound.

"I've got my trusty Mabari with me. He won't let anything bad happen. We'll be back soon. Get some sleep, Mother." Diego barked once, bouncing around his mistress' feet as she stepped back into Lowtown. A walk would do the both of them good, and give the archer time to clear her head so she didn't kill Carver on sight when he came back.


	4. Interlude: Mage Talk

Amber ran back as fast as she could, keeping a firm hold on Shadowfade. The cat simply allowed herself to be carried, staring at everything they passed. She made it back down to the clinic, noting that the lanterns were out, and the doors closed again. Pushing lightly on one, she found that it was open, and slipped inside, closing it behind her. A worn rope was hanging from the wall, and she saw a place on the door to tie it. Setting Shadowfade down, she quickly pulled the rope through the "lock" and tied it securely. However, when she turned around, she did not see the cat anywhere. Moonlight was coming in from the high windows on the wall, but a black cat in a dark room would be impossible to find. However, she quickly realized that the room was not as dark as she'd first thought, but a chill swept over her when she realized why: Anders was sitting at an old desk, writing something. But the blue glow coming from him definitely did not belong to the mage. "Andraste's flaming panties," she swore softly. It was then that she heard a mewl, and the body at the desk stiffened for a moment as Shadowfade leapt onto it.

"Where did you come from, small creature?" His voice still resonated, and now Amber could understand why she had been nearly on her knees when she'd first approached the clinic: She'd felt Justice's power. Shadowfade mewled again, and she took a tentative step forward. He stood and turned to face her, the cat nestled in his arms. "You… You were here before. You went with him to help… Karl." Amber nodded, licking her suddenly dry lips.

"My name is Amber Hawke. It's a pleasure to meet you, Justice."

"Anders has told you of me?" She watched as one hand began stroking the cat, and she smiled in spite of herself.

"Only a little," she said, walking forward a few more feet. "But he also said you only manifest when he's angry. Is that why you're here now?" Justice shook his head.

"No. When he sleeps, I can take control of the body more easily. It allows me to get things done when he no longer has the strength to."

"So while he's in the Fade, you're out and about?"

"I do not understand exactly what that means." Amber sighed, now stepping to just under five feet away from him. Up close, she could see all the lines of blue, like veins that had cracked through his skin, though it didn't look painful. His eyes were a solid blue, glowing brightly, and they reminded her of lyrium potions.

"It means that you're doing something, and Anders is unaware. He thinks you only manifest when he's angry."

"That is when the call is strongest, yes," he agreed. Shadowfade started purring, and the Spirit looked down at her. "This is most curious. I find myself being… Soothed by this creature. Does that always happen?"

"For those that like cats, yes."

"A cat… Anders had a cat once. The other Grey Wardens made him give it to a friend of ours."

"Well, if it means anything, he can play with Shadowfade whenever he wants to. So can you, since she seems to like the attention." Justice sat down on a cot, continuing to pet the cat. Amber started to sit on the floor, but the Spirit suddenly shifted over, making space next to him.

"It is improper for a Lady to sit on the ground while we have a seat. You may sit next to me, if you wish. I will not harm you, Amber Hawke."

"I only thought that when you first showed up," she revealed, sitting down and rubbing Shadowfade under her chin. "You have to admit, that was a bit… Intimidating."

"It was simply a way to gain control of the body. Anders can try and… Fight me sometimes, but it is rare. Normally, he is grateful to let me handle our enemies. He prefers healing still, even after his time with the Wardens."

"Justice… Not that I'm trying to say it's wrong, but… Wouldn't it be better if you and Anders came to a more… Agreeable solution?" He turned to face her, a puzzled expression on his face.

"What do you mean?"

"That instead of fighting for control, or you waiting until he's asleep, try and work through the anger that calls to you. Trust me, the Templars deserve everything they get, but… I don't want to see Anders… Or even you, get hurt."

"What did they do to you?" She heard the hard edge to his voice, and Shadowfade growled softly. Justice pulled back, seemingly surprised. "Can you sense the anger and hate that can envelop me?" he asked the cat.

"She can sense a lot of things," Amber told him. "I had a recurring dream when I was a little younger, about a Spirit that would turn into a cat. I woke up one morning to find Shadowfade sleeping next to me. My father told me that maybe she was the Spirit, sent by the Maker to watch over me. I named her Shadow-from-the-Fade. Or just Shadowfade for short."

"If she is a Spirit, it is not one I recognize." She smiled and shook her head.

"Way to ruin a childhood dream, Justice."

"My apologies, I did not mean to-" She pressed a finger to his lips, her heart hammering in her chest at the contact. Why had she just done that? She barely knew either of them, and already she was touching them? Amber quickly pulled back, her cheeks heating up. "Are you all right?"

"I… I…. I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" She froze, because his hand was lightly covering her mouth, and he removed it a moment later. Her cheeks grew warmer.

"Is that what you do when you want to stop someone from apologizing?"

"Um… Sort of… That's usually something only people who really know each other do, though." Justice shifted on the cot, allowing Shadowfade to climb up to his shoulder. He was still petting the cat with one hand.

"May I ask you something?" he said after a few minutes of silence.

"Of course."

"Your eyes. Why are they red?" She sucked in a quick breath, confusion on her face. How was he able to see what color they were?

"You can see in the dark?" He shrugged, looking out at the clinic.

"I can see magick. And your eyes hold some, but why this is, I do not know. When I look at them, I see red, but it is more like two small candle flames. How is this possible?" Amber got up off the cot and paced for a moment. Justice and Shadowfade watched her, both silent. Finally, she sat back down.

"I was seven when my powers manifested, but I had no idea how to control them. I nearly set the house on fire, and Father just kept telling me to concentrate and will the fire out. But I kept trying to force it back inside me. By the time Father realized what I was doing, it was too late: I'd managed to recall the magick, but... My eyes started bleeding, and I passed out. When I woke up, Father told me the change to my eyes was permanent. I sealed the magick inside me, but now I'm forever marked. It's why I wear a hood: So that I can keep my face covered around Templars and ignorant people."

"So you are ashamed of them?" She shook her head, eyes narrowing.

"No Justice, I just don't wish to be taken from my family." He grabbed her shoulders, bringing their faces inches apart.

"We will protect you, then. Anders does not wish to see any other mages brought to the Circle, either. Help us free them."

"You want me to help you bring down the Circle?" He released her, sighing heavily. Amber reached out her hand and placed it on his arm.

"Help us bring justice to mages. The Chantry must see that what they do is wrong, and that mages deserve to be free. Like you are."

"Anders is free as well." Justice shook his head, a sad smile on his face.

"No Amber, he is not. Even if he and I were not bound together, there were shackles placed upon him when he joined the Wardens. Even the Circle might eventually come for him. He can never truly be free."

"My father escaped the Circle. He was free."

"What became of him?" Her head dropped, and Shadowfade leapt into her lap, rubbing herself against the girl until she started petting her.

"I was at the market three years ago, when a new Templar started following me. I tried to leave, but he and another one stayed with me. Eventually they told me to stop, and I figured out that what he wanted…." Her breath hitched, but she willed herself to continue. "I didn't want to give in, so I ran. They caught me, and that's when he saw my eyes. He called me a maleficar, and I snapped and attacked them. But they used their abilities to drain me of mana… I thought they were going to kill me… Or worse yet, rape me and then kill me. That was when my father showed up. He attacked them, but they drained him too… He managed to kill them, but not before… Before they..." She felt the tears press at her eyes, and she tried to hold back a sob. But it forced itself from her throat, and then Amber was surprised to find arms wrapped around her, holding her.

"It's all right." Anders… That was Anders' voice. He was back? Maker, she must look like ten pounds of crazy right now. She started to pull away, but he just held her tighter. "You'll never have to go through that again. I promise."

"Anders? Did you wake up?" He pulled back, smiling softly.

"Justice got me. He said he'd been talking to you, which I didn't even know was possible. But when you started crying, he didn't know what to do."

"I'm sorry. I came here to make sure you were all right, and it turned into you comforting me." She wiped her tears away, feeling exhaustion starting to settle on her. "I should be getting home. It's late, and-" His hand was around her wrist, gently tugging.

"You can stay. I have enough cots. I just don't have any spare blankets… Scratch that." He took off his coat, fumbling with the buckles in the dim light, and then handed it to her. He looked smaller without it, but not by much. "This will keep you warm."

"I… Thank you." He got off the cot they were sitting on, and she laid down, draping the heavy fabric over her and pulling it snug. Anders waited until he heard her deep, even breathing, and then ran a tentative hand through her dark hair.

'_She will be trouble,'_ Justice predicted. _'But we must keep her safe.'_

"On that at least, we can agree." He stayed only a minute longer, watching Shadowfade curl up beside her, before retiring to his own cot to get some rest.


	5. Recruitment: Fenris

Adia awoke the next day in the room she shared with her siblings. Carver was getting dressed, and just kept staring darkly at her. She sat up and yawned, stretching out and then returning the stare. "Is there something on my face?"

"Where's Amber?" That was an odd question, seeing as how their sister had the bunk above hers.

"She went to go see Anders last night with Shadowfade." Adia stood and poked her head up to the top bunk. "She didn't come home?" In answer to her question, the bed was empty, and Carver scowled.

"Mother asked me if I'd seen her last night, and I told her no. Why did you let her go back there?"

"Why does it matter?" Adia wondered, shaking her head. Her brother appeared dumbstruck at her words.

"Were you not there in the Chantry? Did we not see the same thing, sister? I don't care what he says, that mage is an abomination."

"You see the bad in everything, Carver. The King of Ferelden could come in here and knight you and you'd bitch about his sword being tarnished. You don't know any more about abominations or mages or anything with the Fade than I do. Plus, Amber can take care of herself."

"She's vulnerable by herself. Remember what happened last time?" The rogue's eyes narrowed, and her voice now held a dark edge to it.

"Don't you even bring that up. Those Templars were out of line and they were going to do horrible, horrible things to her. She reacted like anyone would. You look me in the eye and tell me that if a Templar tried to stick his can opener in you, you would just lay there and take it." But Carver wasn't going to let it go this time.

"Adia, unless you haven't noticed, our sister doesn't exactly look normal. For all we know, they saw her eyes and just accused her of being a Demon, or whatever that word was that Father used. Maybe if she'd gone with them, they'd have just put her in the Circle. It's where mages are supposed to be, isn't it? That's what the Chantry says." Adia's eyes widened as her mouth hung open for a moment. No, he had not just said that. He had not just insinuated that…

"You...You can't seriously believe that!" Her fist came back and connected with his chin, sending him reeling backwards into the wall. "Amber is not to blame to what happened to Father! Would it have been any different if he died saving me? Or how about Mother? Or you? What if you popped off at the mouth to someone and they were going to beat you to death, but instead, father came to your aid and died. Would you be prepared to take that blame? If you love those bloody Templars so much, go join them. You wouldn't last a day!" Carver got up, wiping the blood off his mouth. Leandra and Gamlen burst into the room, both of them quickly assessing the situation.

"What in the Maker's name is going on in here?" Leandra demanded.

"Just a misunderstanding, Mother," Carver told her, glaring at his sister.

"...I'm going out," the archer announced, grabbing her bow and arrows from the wall and leaving the house with Diego at her heels. The Mabari stuck close to her, whining softly and licking her hand.

"I'm fine, Diego. Carver is just a jerk." They headed for Darktown, Adia hoping that her sister was still at the clinic and hadn't found trouble on her return trip. Thoughts of Templars finding her flit through the redhead's mind, but she pushed them aside. "I hope she's there, boy." The door to the Clinic was closed, the lanterns out, so she knocked. After a minute or so, the door opened. Anders stood there blinking at her, without his coat, but Shadowfade on his shoulder, mewling.

"Adia? Is something wrong?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Well, other than my brother is an absolute twat, Amber didn't come home last night. Is she still here?" She kept trying to look inside from the doorway, catching the faint blush that colored the mage's cheeks before he ushered her inside.

"Yes, but she's still asleep." He pointed to the far wall, where Amber was lying on a cot, snuggled under his coat. "I didn't have any spare blankets, so..." Adia smiled and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, it's better than nothing. With all the Templars around town I was just worried something happened to her. I really didn't want to add "burn down the Circle and rescue Amber" to my list of things I wanted to do today." Anders blinked and tilted his head, confusion on his face.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I heard that correctly. Would you really take on the whole Circle if they took your sister?" Adia nodded, a cold look in her sky-blue eyes.

"She's my sister. My twin. I would take on the Maker and then some if it meant she'd be safe. She's had to overcome so much and I'll be damned if some self-righteous idiot in a tin suit ever gets their hands on her. She'll never see the inside of a Circle if I can help it." The former Warden smiled warmly.

"The world needs more people like you and Amber. However, your brother... What made him so unbearable today?" He stretched, looking all the world like a cat for a moment as he did so. Adia chuckled at the sight and leaned against one of the crates, folding her arms across her chest.

"Carver is the baby. He feels like Amber and I overshadow him. He has a habit of running his mouth and saying stupid things. Some days are worse than others."

"What did he say today?" The rogue sighed and looked over at her twin for a moment. She couldn't get their brother's words out of her head, and it bothered her.

"A few years ago there was... Something happened between two Templars, Amber and our Father. Our Father was murdered by one of the Templars. It's a touchy subject with Amber, but Carver blames her. We were arguing and he said Amber should have just gone with the Templars to begin with and that all mages belong in the Circle. I don't think he realizes that if Father had stayed in the Circle his whole life, Carver wouldn't have even been born." Anders' eyes flashed blue for a moment, but he shook his head and they stopped.

"He has no idea how lucky he was that your Father escaped. Amber told Justice what happened. We both think your Father was a very brave, very honorable man. It's a shame I'll never meet him: He was everything I wanted to be when I was younger." The girl smiled back at him, though it seemed a little sad.

"He was a good man. Carver was never like this when he was alive and it's gotten worse since we came to Kirkwall. Before he was just a normal bratty little brother. Now he's just downright hateful for no reason."

"Should we wake her?" Anders asked, motioning with his head towards the still-sleeping Amber. "I'm not exactly sure how long she's been asleep." He smiled slightly and sighed. "Spilling all your secrets to a Fade Spirit wasn't something she originally came here for. At least, I don't think so."

"It wasn't," Adia confirmed with a playful grin. "But I'm not at liberty to discuss her intentions. It's been a while since she's had another mage to talk to. For as close as we are, there's a lot about mages that I couldn't even begin to understand. It helps when you have someone to talk to who knows what you're talking about."

"I completely agree. Even when I was in the Wardens, there weren't-" Anders suddenly froze, eyes wide, and looked down at his side. Diego was standing there, staring up at him. Where had that beast come from? He was sure it hadn't been there a moment ago. Not even a second later, Anders was on top of a crate, not taking his eyes off the hound. "Andraste's knicker weasels! That's a bloody Mabari!" Shadowfade's claws dug into his shoulder at the sudden movement, but he barely felt it. Adia cocked her head to one side and stared at the male mage like he was completely insane.

"You... You're not scared of dogs are you? He's not growling so he's not going to eat you." She patted her leg and motioned for Diego to come to her, scratching the dog behind his ears when he sat at her feet, tongue lolling out of his mouth. At this point, Amber woke up, quickly sitting up and blinking. She saw her sister, and her face turned the same shade as her eyes. The mage grabbed Anders' coat and hid behind it; however, when she saw what she was holding, she stood and smoothed out her hair.

"Hi?" she squeaked, still blushing. Adia turned, seeing Amber move from the corner of her eye and grinned widely at her.

"You never came home last night, young lady." The rogue giggled. "Sleep well?"  
>"Just fine until a moment ago," her sister replied as she cleared her throat. Then she saw Anders. "Um... Why are you up there?"<p>

"Your sister has a Mabari. It's huge!" Amber's gaze flicked between the other mage and the Mabari, and a smirk curled her lip for a moment.

"Are you scared of him?"

"No, I'm just on top of a bloody crate because I feel like it!" he shot back, realizing that he was the only one reacting this way. "I'm not good with dogs. They're too... Slobbery and... Demanding... Cats are real pets, not dogs. Dogs are for working in the fields, or fighting in the army. Not standing there scaring innocent mages." Adia looked down at Diego and laughed.

"You can't possibly be scared of Diego! He's a good boy. Come off the crate, you silly man. He won't eat you. Not unless I tell him to." She grinned brightly, and Anders slowly got down. Shadowfade leapt off his shoulders and nuzzled up to Diego. The hound sniffed her once, and then the cat jumped on his back, purring.

"See, a peaceful coexistence," Amber said as she handed him back his coat. "Thank you for that, by the way. It gets cold in here at night." He smiled as he put it on and fastened the straps.

"I know. And thank you for checking up on me. I... I appreciate it, Amber. Justice did too."

"Anytime." As her twin smiled shyly, Adia looked away from the two of them, wiping away the knowing smirk and keeping her teasing to herself. She'd get Amber later when Anders wasn't around.

"So. Now that everyone's awake, we got a couple of job offers at the house." She reached into her pocket and pulled out "This one caught my eye." Amber took the offered paper, quickly skimming the lines of text.

"Sounds like this Anso wasn't very careful with his wares... Could be fun"

"How about it, Anders? Up for a little adventure? We'll snag Varric and have some fun!" Adia asked with a grin. He shook his head, but was smiling.

"You know, I somehow thought I was done with adventures when I came here."

"Stick with us. You'll never be bored," Amber informed him

"The Commander used to say that too. Said she picked it up from her husband, who was always the enthusiast. Me, I just wanted to sleep in some days."

"The Commander?" Adia wondered, blinking. "Someone from the Grey Wardens?" Anders looked embarrassed for a moment.

"Oh yes. The Hero of Ferelden. But she hated that title. Hated being called Commander too." The twins' eyes were both wide, and they asked at the same time:

"You knew the Queen?"

"Well, yes... She was the one who conscripted me into the Wardens. Said I would be a big help. But when she went back to King Alistair..." He sighed heavily. "We were friends, Elissa and I. Our whole unit was very close; more like a family than a group of soldiers. I miss them sometimes."

"Maybe you'll see her again soon," Adia offered, smiling. "On the bright side you got two new friends to keep you company and make your life crazy."

"Friends?" He tilted his head. "I could use some friends."

"And we could use some too," Amber told him. "Come on, we're all Ferelden, so we need to stick together. All we need now is our trusty Dwarf and Bianca."

"Who's Bianca?" Adia put her hands over her heart and pretended to swoon.

"His absolutely gorgeous crossbow. I will touch that thing. Just you wait." Anders chuckled, shaking his head at the redhead.

"He named his crossbow Bianca?"

"Says the man who had a cat named Ser-Pounce-a-Lot," Amber teased.

"Says the girl whose cat's real name is Shadow-from-the-Fade," he shot back with a smirk. She blushed and whacked his arm lightly. Anders grabbed his staff and handed her hers as well, snickering to himself. "We're off?" Adia looked from her sister to the former Warden a few times, shaking her head.

"The more I'm around you, the more I've realized mages can be very strange. Let's get going then"

* * *

><p>By the time they collected Varric, it was nearly noon, and a host of random odd jobs kept you going into the night, when they were supposed to meet Anso. Arriving at the designated spot, the group saw a lone, dark-haired dwarf putting a few boxes away in a stall. Adia approached him, practiced eyes making sure they were alone on the street. "Excuse me? Are you Anso?" He jumped a few feet, barely repressing a shout, and turned around nervously.<p>

"Sweet mother of Partha! You can't sneak up on a man like that!" The younger twin blinked a couple of times.

"Strange little man... We got a letter saying you're in need of some kind of help?" Instantly a look of relief spread across the Dwarf's face.

"Oh, oh yes! Forgive me for being so nervous, human, but it's my first time on the surface. I keep thinking I'm going to fall up into that sky any moment." Varric started chuckling, and everyone looked at him.

"Bartrand used to be like that too when we were younger. Wouldn't leave the house for days."

"Yes, anyway, about the letter," Anso continued. "You see, some of my cargo has been... Misplaced. The people I hired to deliver it absconded with it to the Alienage."

"Cargo? What kind of cargo?" Adia asked, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Oh you know... Just some rather expensive... And potent cargo... That my clients want very, **very** badly... You know how Templars can get..."

"Lyrium?" Amber asked in shock. "You're smuggling lyrium?"

"Sh!" Anso admonished, back to being nervous. "Not so loudly!"

"It figures," Anders added. "They have to get their fix one way or another."

"Damn. And here I was looking forward to this all day," Adia said, shaking her head. "We'll go look, but I'm not making any promises."

"They conduct their business in an abandoned hovel in the Alienage. Fourth door on the main street. You can't miss it," the Dwarf directed them. The group headed for the Alienage, the two mages looking annoyed.

"We're not **really** going to being helping the Templars get their lyrium fix, are we?" Anders asked, scowling. Varric looked up at him and shrugged.

"You do what you need to make coin, Blondie. Maybe tomorrow we'll be smuggling elfroot to the Circle."

"That doesn't make me feel better."

"With any luck the stuff won't be there," Adia spoke up. "I'm not thrilled about this either, but Varric's right. We need to make money anyway we can. Short of working at the Blooming Rose." She snickered a little, but Amber wrinkled her nose.

"No thank you," she told her sister. They arrived at the little house, quietly stepped in, and were immediately attacked thugs. Working together, they made short work of them, and the two rogues spotted a chest in another room. Adia immediately headed over to it, making quick work of the lock and opening it.

"What the...It's empty!" she exclaimed, clearly annoyed.

"This smells like a trap," Amber observed.

"Yeah, but for who?" Varric wondered, Bianca at the ready just in case.

"We should go. Quickly," Anders added with a shudder.

"I agree, let's get out of here and find Anso. He's got some explaining to do. Bloody waste of time..." Adia led them outside, but it seemed that their night was far from over. Seemingly waiting for them was a large group of soldiers. However, none of them recognized the uniforms they wore.

"What the? That's not the Elf!" a woman exclaimed, coming forward.

"It doesn't matter! We were told to kill anyone who entered the house," a soldier replied. A moment later, a fireball and an ice spike took out nearly half of one side.

"Just try it!" Amber threatened, flame still dancing in her palm.

"I'll show you why mages are feared!" Anders echoed, brandishing his staff.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Adia yelled, hunkering down and rushing through a group of them to get to a better vantage point away from the fighting. Deciding to try something she had seen Varric do earlier, she grabbed a handful of arrows and aimed them over the soldiers. A few calculations, and she pulled back and let the arrows fly, grinning as they fell to the earth en-mass and struck the soldiers. They finally managed to take care of all of them, and Varric started looting the corpses as the mages stood there, leaning on their staffs and surveying the carnage.

"Never a dull moment, right sis?" Anders looked at his fellow mage, shaking his head. The Hawkes' ability to retain their sanity amidst all the chaos and carnage this city seemed to throw at them reminded him of the Commander. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing yet, or not.

"Bloody flames, what is going on tonight?" he whispered. Adia shook her head, retrieving a few of her arrows from the ground, filling up her quiver again.

"We're going to find Anso. Now." No one argued, and so they headed for the stairs back to the rest of Lowtown. But no sooner had the archer put a foot on them, then a man came towards, dressed in the same uniform as the soldiers they had just killed.

"I don't know who you all are, but you have made a serious mistake. Lieutenant! I want everyone in the clearing! NOW!" he shouted. A tense moment passed, and then a soldier staggered into view, blood dripping everywhere from him.

"Captain..." He collapsed, and then a new figure strolled down the stairs. It was an Elf, dressed in a breastplate, leggings, and spiked gauntlets. On his back was a huge greatsword. His hair was white and slightly spiky, and his eyes were a deep green. But what caught their attention the most was the intricate tattoos running over his entire body.

"Your men are dead, and you should run back to your master while you can," he told the human, walking past him. However, the foreign soldier sneered and grabbed the Elf's shoulder roughly.

"You're going nowhere, slave!" he threatened. The tattoos on the Elf suddenly lit up, and both Amber and Anders' eyes widened. The female mage swayed on her feet for a moment, using her staff as a brace.

"I am not a slave!" The Elf shouted, plunging his hand literally through the man, and then removing it. However, there was no gaping wound in the man, only his heart in the Elf's grasp, which he quickly crushed. The soldier gasped once and then fell dead.  
>Adia stared at the Elf with wide eyes and her mouth open slightly. Never mind that he just fisted someone in the chest and crushed their heart, she was more amazed at the markings and his overall appearance. And his voice. That voice was... She quickly shook her head, snapping back to reality and silently praying her twin hadn't seen her eyeing the Elf like a piece of meat.<p>

"Who are you?" she asked him, voice soft.

"My apologies," he said with a slight bow. "I am Fenris. Those men you killed were seeking to recover a magister's lost property. Namely, myself."

"Magister?" Amber chimed in, feeling the world settle back into focus. "As in Tevinter?" Fenris nodded.

"That is correct."

"Lost property? How can a person be prop-" Adia quickly closed her mouth, suddenly realizing what he meant. "Oh. So... All those men were after you? Did you set all of this up?"

"I arranged for Anso to find me suitable help. His instincts served remarkably well." Anders was peering at the Elf curiously, feeling Justice stirring in the back of his mind. Something had roused the Spirit's interest, and he had a feeling he knew what.

"Are those... Lyrium tattoos?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes," Fenris replied with a heavy sigh. "Branded into me in a ritual that stripped me of all my memories. Now my former master is hunting me here."

"You know, you could have just asked. We almost turned this down because of what Anso said the "cargo" was," Adia told him, putting her hands on her hips and giving the Elf a small grin. He seemed perplexed by her statement.

"But why would you have helped an escaped slave, if not for coin?"

"Slavery is wrong, no matter what the law of the land says. You deserve to be free," Amber told him as he smiled slightly.

'_Maker he's...wow...'_ Adia thought to herself, quickly coming back to the conversation. "Yes... What Amber said. Coin or not we would have helped." The female mage leaned over with a smirk to whisper in her ear:

"Sister, you might want to roll your tongue back into your mouth before it dries out." However, the rogue was wise to this game, and playfully glared at her before whispering back:

"Shush up, you. You practically drooled on Anders."

"I did not!"

"You did too. You were all swoony. Now leave me to ogle the Elf."

"If you "ogle" him any harder, your eyes are going to start rolling across the ground towards him."

"You...just...shush." Said Elf had meanwhile taken something from the body of the man whose heart he'd crushed.

"It is as I thought: My former master is in the city. I need to find him and deal with him," he told the group.

"And this is where I take my leave," Varric said as he shook his head. "I know better than to tangle with magisters, or anyone from Tevinter. Birdie, Fire Eyes, I wish you both the best of luck in dealing with this."

"What about me?" Anders wondered.

"Blondie, don't let them get killed." Varric headed off, whistling.

"Any ideas where your former master might be?" Adia asked Fenris.

"He has a mansion in Hightown. We must hurry before he has a chance to flee." He started up the stairs, the redhead Hawke quickly moving to catch up with him. However, she found that her usual exuberance had abandoned her, and she really wasn't sure what to say to him.

"So...What were you expecting to be in that chest in the house?"

"Why, what did you find?"

"Nothing, actually. It was empty. We were on our way to ask Anso why he sent us after an empty chest when you showed up." Fenris sighed, shaking his head.

"Then it is unimportant what I had hoped was in there. Tell me, are you not afraid to face a magister?" Adia shook her head and shrugged.

"Well to be honest, I'm not even quite sure what that is. But I've faced down darkspawn in numbers you wouldn't believe and downed an ogre with my sister and brother, so I can't imagine it's any worse than that." He looked back at her, something like respect in his eyes.

"You have faced darkspawn? That is no small feat. And to amend your ignorance on the matter: A magister is a mage from Tevinter. They rule there, with iron fists. All of them use blood magick to solidify their positions, and Danarius, my former master, is no different. I will rejoice when I can crush his heart in my hands."

"Was he the one who gave you those markings?" She motioned to his tattoos, having to use every ounce of willpower she had not to touch them. The designs were beautiful to look at, and she couldn't help but wonder if they covered his whole body.

"Yes," Fenris replied with a scowl. "I received them "To better serve him", he told me after I got them."

"Sorry," the rogue replied, blushing a bit and laughing nervously. "So you don't remember anything from before these marks? Your family? What about your name? Is Fenris your real name?" He paused for a moment.

"I... Do not know. Nothing of my life before these markings remains. Danarius called me Fenris... His "little wolf". I did not like the connotation, but it is all I have."

"Little wolf?" She smirked up at him. "I don't think there's anything "little" about you. You're quite tall...Unless he's a giant and then I guess that would make sense."

"He is... Rather tall. But most humans are taller than I. Save for women such as yourself." They had reached Hightown, and were approaching a darkened mansion. Fenris turned to the mages, who had been silent as they'd walked the streets. "Be on your guard. He will probably summon Demons to aid him."

"Well, nothing like a prepared blood-mage..." Amber quipped as she rolled her eyes. Adia grinned at her sister.

"Oh come on, Amber. It'll be fun! What better way to end the night than with a little blood-mage spanking!" Amber raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Anders opened his mouth, closed it, and shook his head.

"You're a very strange girl," he pointed out.

"You don't know the half of it," the redhead replied with a giggle. "Someone has to be the odd one." Once inside the mansion, which was mysteriously unlocked, Fenris unsheathes his sword.

"Come out and face me, Danarius!" He called out. However, what came at them were Shades, and quite a few of them.

"Well now, this is turning out to be a fun filled night!" Adia loaded up her bow, quickly striking the creatures before they'd gotten too close. Moving from room to room, the group kept encountering the Shades, which only seemed to further frustrate the Elf. Finally, they reached the main hall, and saw a door positioned in the middle of two grand staircases. Fenris' marking flare, and seemingly blinks up there, leaving the rest of them still on the ground floor.

"Holy Maker, he's fast!" Anders exclaimed.

"Might have something to do with those tattoos. They keep glowing," Amber observed. They were also giving her a headache, but she kept that to herself.

"I bet he would make a really nice personal night light..." Adia mused, just staring again. "He's nice to look at..." Amber was at her side, seeing the expression on her twin's face, and giggling.

"Oh, you are so smitten with him." The redhead turned crimson and swatted her away, moving to follow Fenris.

"You think Anders is cute." The mage blushed and quickly whispered:

"We'll talk about this later."

"Talk about what?" Anders wondered, coming up beside her.

"Nothing!" But Adia grinned evilly and turned to face the male mage.

"She thinks you're cute!" Then she hurried up the steps, unsure if she was running from Amber or just to catch up with the speedy Elf. She heard Anders laugh for a moment as she entered the room Fenris had gone into, but there was no one else there. He was looking around, the hand holding his sword turning white with how tightly he was gripping it. Adia thought it best not to get too close for the moment.

"Damnit, he's already-" They suddenly heard shouts from the mages outside, and saw a bolt of lightning streak past the open door. Adia quickly poked her head out, assessing the situation: A whole horde of Shades surrounded the mages, who now stood back to back. The creatures appeared to be directed by yet another creature that seemed to be a mummified mage itself. The thing turned, its hands starting to glow, but Fenris rushed past her and started attacking it without mercy.  
>"Holy Maker!" she managed to get out.<p>

"Foul creature! You will die here!" the Elf threatened. The thing didn't seem fazed by his words, and also didn't seem that affected by his weapon, either.

"What in the world is that thing?" Adia asked, hoping either Anders or her sister might know. She launched arrow after arrow at the thing, taking out a few Shades that got in Fenris' way. Grabbing a few exploding arrows, she fired them off at the strange creature. It hurled a ball of bright energy at her in response, to which she screamed and ducked down; but a spike of ice forced the energy ball down, and then a fireball refocused the creature's attention.

"Get away from my sister!" Amber ordered.

"Face real mages, you empty husk!" Anders told it.

"Thanks, Amber!" the rogue yelled back, returning to firing off at the creatures using strictly exploding arrows, seeing that those did more damage. After a bit of fighting, the creature dropped into a pile of rags and bones. The remaining Shades evaporated with unearthly screams, and Fenris sheathed his sword.

"Gone... I should have known..." He turned to Adia. "I imagine that Danarius left some valuables lying around. You may take what you wish. I... Need some air." He headed for the front door, leaving the others confused.

"What was that all about?" Anders asked, kicking at the pile of rags, before convincing himself that it was truly dead.

"I don't know," Adia replied with a shrug. "I can go find out. You guys poke around the house and find the shinies."

"Fair enough," her twin agreed as the rogue skipped out of the mansion a little too happy to be getting a one-on-one with the Elf. He was leaning against the outside wall, staring up at the sky. He turned when he saw her exit the mansion.

"It never ends. I escaped a land of brutal magick, only to have it follow me here. And now I find myself in the company of even more mages."

"Well if it helps, Amber and Anders aren't bad mages. Well, I know Amber isn't. She's my sister after all." She smiled brightly. "Anders hasn't given me any reason to doubt him" Fenris turned, frowning at her.

"You harbor vipers in your midst. No mage can be trusted." Said mages now joined them, looking confused. "They will turn on you eventually." Adia put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow. Maker, it was like talking to Carver lately…

"Any person has the same potential to turn on another, not just mages. And on that note, two mages just helped you out." Anders folded his arms over his chest and shook his head. He knew where this conversation was going, and he didn't like it.

"I know that magick can be helpful, I'm not stupid," Fenris shot back. "But it allows for far more abuse than any standard weapon."

"I would never hurt an innocent," Amber told him, eyes narrowing.

"You say that now, when you have not been tempted by the lies of blood magick." Anders moved in front of his fellow mage, glaring at the Elf.

"And you speak as if all mages rely on that corrupted power." Adia saw a fight coming and moved in between them.

:Both sides have a valid argument right now. So let's all just agree to disagree. Okay?" Fenris sighed and nodded, taking a step towards her.

"Very well. I do appreciate the help, even if I could not settle my past tonight. I will find a way to repay you, I swear it." He handed her a small pouch. "Here is the coin that Anso promised you. And if you have need of me, I will aid you however I can." Adia pocketed the pouch and smiled at him.

"Oh, I'm sure I'll have a need for you at some point. Actually, we're planning an expedition into the Deep Roads. Soon as we can get the coin together. We might need more help with that."

"And you would be willing to work with mages?" Amber brought up.

"If I must, then I shall. And the Deep Roads? That sounds... Most interesting. Let me know when you require my help. I shall be here, waiting for Danarius to return." He nods at the rogue and then walked into the mansion, shutting the door behind him.

"Wonderful... Another prejudiced idiot," Anders mused. Adia shook herself from watching the Elf leave, shrugging.

"From the sound of it, his experience with magick hasn't been the best. Who knows, maybe he'll come around. We can be pretty persuasive." She nudged Amber and grinned, and her sister quirked an eyebrow.

"And just what sort of persuasion were you planning to use on him, sister?"

"My mouth?" Anders immediately burst into a fit of laughter, and Amber's eyes nearly bugged out of her head. Adia turned bright red at the realization of what she had just said. "I didn't mean it like that! Stop looking at me like that, Amber!" She swatted at both of them. "Stop laughing, Anders...I didn't mean it like that at all!"

"Consider this payback for your earlier comment," her sister replied, playfully glaring at her. Anders got himself back under control, but kept grinning.

"What, you mean when she said you thought I was cute?" Amber went scarlet. "I'm flattered, really... But it's best not to get too involved in those thoughts."

"Perhaps standing outside a broody Elf's new home isn't the best place to discuss the attractiveness of the opposite sex," Adia mused with a giggle. Her twin sighed and nodded, and Anders starts heading down the street.

"I'll see you two around. You know where to find me if you need anything. Good night!" The rogue watched him walk off, then turned to her sister and grinned.

"So... Are you going to go after him and talk? Or just watch from afar and pine for him?" Amber frowned and shook her head.

"You heard what he said, Adia. Besides, I should head home before Mother has all of Lowtown looking for me. I'll meet you back at Gamlen's?" Her sister put an arm around her shoulder and squeezed slightly. For all her teasing that she did, she wanted Amber to be happy, and sometimes the mage needed a kick in the robes.

"You're never going to know unless you try. He's got that whole...Spirit...thing going on too. I'm sure that has something to do with the way he answered. Go talk to him. Don't worry about Mother. I'll take care of her." Amber quickly hugged her sister back and took off after the healer. Adia smiled and shook her head, starting to walk down the street as well, but turned and looked back at the front door of the mansion. "Ah what the hell, Adia. Take your own advice for once." She walked back to the door and knocked, found it still unlocked, and so poked her head in.

"Hello?" she called out. She heard nothing, and stepped further inside. "Hello? Fenris?" Now whispering to herself: "You're insane, Adia. Walking into a stranger's home..." She suddenly heard the clink of bottles as she passed a staircase down to what must have been the cellar. A moment later, a very puzzled Fenris came into sight.

"Did you need something... Oh, I forgot to ask your name, didn't I?"

"Sorry, I just kinda let myself back in. My name is Adia, since it's slipped your mind." He handed her a couple of the bottles he had been carrying, heading for the room upstairs. Adia followed, standing by the fireplace, watching him. He held up one bottle, peering at the label for a moment.

"Agreggio Pavali. There are six bottles in the cellar. Danarius used to have me pour it for his guests. My appearance intimidated them, he said, which he enjoyed."

"I can't imagine anyone being intimidated by you. I rather like the way you look." There was no embarrassment on her part, and Fenris raised an eyebrow. She was bold, this redheaded archer. He had to admit, he liked that.

"You certainly say what's on your mind, I'll give you that."

"It's a blessing and a curse. I say what everyone else tends to keep to themselves. It can either work in my favor or blow up in my face." He popped the cork out of one bottle, took a long swig, looked at it again, and then hurled it against the far wall. It smashed into a thousand pieces, wine staining the wall like blood. "It's good I can still take pleasure in the small things."

"You could have offered me a glass, you know?" she teased, pouting at him.

"There is more, if you're interested," he replied with a shrug. She waved a hand dismissively and giggled.

"Perish the thought! What else would you decorate the walls with?" He began chuckling, eyes lighting up for just a moment before he sighed.

"I've wanted to leave my past behind me, but it won't stay there. Tell me, did you always live here, in Kirkwall?"

"No. I was born in Ferelden. My family and I came here to escape the blight. Hence my experience with darkspawn. Nasty things. She grimaced a bit.

"Have you never wished to return? The Blight is over. You could rebuild what you lost." Adia shrugged, but she'd made peace with her past. Dwelling on what might have been wouldn't do her much good now.

"I did. I still do. But for right now I'm needed here for whatever reason. I will admit I miss the open fields around Lothering. I'm not very fond of this city life."

"I do not know if I ever had a place to put down roots, or return to. My life was in my master's hands, and I went wherever he did."

"You could build a new life here." She smiled at him, and the Elf looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I could see myself staying, for the right reasons. I should thank you again for your help with the hunters. Had I known Anso would find me a woman so capable, I would have asked him to look sooner." She blushed a little, not used to compliments.

"Perhaps I should be thanking Anso. It was his little lie that led us down to the Alienage after all." Fenris smirked, leaning closer to her for a moment. Her blush deepened, and he pulled back, seemingly satisfied.

"Maybe you should." He headed for the door. "Perhaps I'll practice my flattery for your next visit? With any luck, I'll become better at it." Adia took the hint and headed to the door as well, returning his smirk.

"Maybe I will too. Good night, Fenris." She left the mansion, skipping home in a happy mood and a stupid, goofy grin plastered on her face. Arriving at the hovel, she was greeted by Diego at the door as he jumped on her. Leandra stood from her seat by the fire, relief on her face.

"Oh good, now only one of you is still out there." Adia patted the Mabari's head and gave him a hug before entering the main room and hugging her mother as well.

"Amber is fine, Mother. She's with a friend right now." Leandra gave her an odd look, and Adia wondered what was wrong.

"Your sister arrived home a little bit ago. It's Carver who's still missing." The rogue blinked at this bit of news. She hadn't seen her brother all day. Not since this morning when he'd angered her so much…

"Carver? When did he go out?

"A little after dinner. Said he was meeting a friend in Hightown, and would be back late." Adia sighed and shook her head.

"He's a big boy, Mother. I'm sure he's fine. If it will make you feel better, I can go back to Hightown and look for him."

"No, it's all right. It's just hard for any mother to realize how quickly her children are growing up." The redhead hugged her again, and Leandra returned the gesture.

"But no matter how old we get, you'll always be our Mother and the one we love above anything else."

"You seem very happy tonight, sweetheart. Did you find some work?" Adia pulled the purse Fenris had given her and handed it to Leandra.

"We did. I want you to have it though. And I think I made a new friend tonight. That's making me happier than the money. Kind of silly if you think about it."

"Not really. You always did enjoy being around people, Adia. Hopefully you can make many more new friends."

"Well at the rate we seem to be adding people to our little group, I'm sure there's more to come. And I'll bet the next one is even more interesting than the last." She smirked a bit. "Don't wait up for Carver, Mother. I'm sure when he said he'd be back late he really meant when the sun came up."

"Very well." She kissed the top of her middle child's head. "Get some rest, dear. I'll see you all in the morning." Adia nodded and patted her leg for Diego to follow, heading into the room for the night, smiling at the Mabari.

"It was a good night, boy. A really good night." As she closed the door, Diego curled up on the floor next to her bed. Amber was already in her bunk, Shadowfade on her back. She was resting her head on her arms, and looked down at her sister, giving her a knowing grin.

"Went back to talk with him, I guess?" The rogue smiled sheepishly, looking up at the mage and putting one hand behind her head.

"How can you tell?" she asked with a giggle. A smirk curled the dark-haired girl's mouth, and she sighed and shook her head.

"The enormous smile on your face, for one. And that you just told Diego that it was a good night." Adia was setting her bow and quiver down and began getting changed for bed in the meantime.

"Well, it was a good night. We talked a little bit...I think he tried to flirt with me." Her cheeks tinted red for a moment. "He's very nice..."

"To you, anyway. I doubt he'd extend the same courtesy to me." Amber shrugged, knowing that people like the Elf were more common than those like her sister when it came to views on mages. "But as long as he's nice to you, it's fine." The redhead frowned up at her and shook her head.

"No, not really. I'm not going to just sit there and let him spew hate about mages. Like I said earlier, I can see both sides of this argument. It looks like his time around mages hasn't been the best, so of course his views are going to be a little warped. You and I know that not all mages are bad and they just get a tarnished reputation because of mages like the ones he's met."

"Which is exactly the reason that I'd never set foot in Tevinter. Father told me that it's not a place for regular mages. That Demons and slavery are how everything gets done." The mage shuddered, and Shadowfade growled for a moment. Though whether the cat was echoing her mistress' feelings, or just upset at being disturbed, she wasn't sure. "Not for me, thank you."

"I don't think I'd ever want to go their either. It doesn't sound like a fun place," Adia echoed, climbing into her bunk and making room for Diego, which the hound immediately took advantage of. "Just give him some time. Who knows, maybe we will get him to see mages differently. I'm certainly willing to give it a try."

"If you say so. I'm willing to give him the benefit of the doubt as long as he extends us the same courtesy." There was silence for a few minutes, and then Adia peeked her head over the front of her bunk to look at her sister again.

"So did you go see Anders or just come home?" Amber sighed heavily, turning over as Shadowfade leapt off her back and dropped to the floor, now obviously mewling about her bed disappearing.

"I caught up to him before he got back to Darktown... We talked."

"And? How did it go?" Adia's broad grin was meant to tease her sister, but the mage wasn't in the mood.

"Don't," she warned, shaking her head. The rogue blinked, frowning. Something had happened, and it didn't sound like anything good.

"Amber, what happened?"

"Nothing, and nothing ever will," her sister said, sound frustrated. "He... He said that maybe a year ago, we could have had something. But with Justice, and his fight to free mages from the Circle... Anders said he'd just break my heart. And that would just kill him sure as any Templar sword..." Faster than the mage could blink, Adia grabbed the sides of the bunk, effectively pulling herself up and over the top into Amber's, sitting next to her.

"I'm calling bullshit." It took a moment of staring for her sister to respond.

"What?"

"I'm calling bullshit on his story. I saw the way he was looking at you when he thought no one would notice. I have very good eyesight after all." She smirked, but quickly sobered up. "Give it time. He'll come around. Don't give up because of one silly down conversation. I bet it was Justice yelling things in Anders' head about the almighty Mage Revolution and your pretty face being a distraction." Amber blushed, not quite sure what to say again.

"You... Did he really look at me?"

"My normal answer would be something silly that would most likely end with you pushing me off the bed. But because I know this means a lot to you, yes. He did. Quite a few times. If you didn't wear that hood all the time your vision off to the side wouldn't be so obscured." A moment later, Adia found herself enveloped in a hug.

"Thank you... And you know very well that I can't walk around without my hood. Whether it blinds me to stray looks by handsome mages or not."

"I know, I know. Still doesn't mean I'm not going to tease you about it. Give him some time, Amber. I'm sure you're the first woman in a long time to make him feel funny. But I can point out the next time I catch him staring." The sisters shared devious grins.

"Please do. It'll be nice to see him on the receiving end of teasing instead of me."

"Deal. We should probably get some sleep. With as exciting as tonight's been, I can't imagine what tomorrow will be like." The rogue laughed a bit and flipped back down to her bed, cuddling up with Diego.

"True enough. Goodnight."

"Happy dreams of handsome glowing mage men," Adia snickered. She heard Amber sigh.

"And you dream of brooding, glowing Elves with swords."

"I'd do something with that sword..." was the last thing the mage heard her sister mumble before sleep claimed them both.


	6. Recruitment: Isabella

It had been roughly a month after the twins met Varric, Anders, and Fenris, and life had taken on a steady pace. The odd jobs that the group found or that Varric learned about took up most of their time. Amber had learned (thanks to Anders) how best to avoid the Templars on a daily basis, which both girls were grateful for. Carver on the other hand, seemed to mostly avoid his sisters, spending his days at home or on his own jobs, and his nights out. Adia, Amber, Anders, and Fenris were currently off to the Hanged Man for their weekly Diamondback game that Varric hosted in his suite. Little did they know their group was about to get just a little bigger…

Adia clasped her hands behind her head, walking with the group to the Hanged Man, looking up at the sky. "So how much longer do you think it's going to take 'till we have enough to convince Bartrand to let us in on that expedition?" Amber started ticking off on her fingers, mentally adding what they had stored back at the hovel.

"Well, at my last count, we had ten sovereigns. At the rate we keep getting jobs, I'd say six months, maybe a bit more."

"I still feel the need to emphasize that this is a bad idea," Anders spoke up.

"We know, mage," Fenris said. "You bring it up every time."

"As bad of an idea as it might be, we need the money. It'll be easier to stay out of the Templar's sight with more coin. Plus we could get Mother out of Gamlen's house... And the rest of us," the rogue pointed out, hoping to stop the fight before it started.

"I would like Mother to feel like a noble again," Amber agreed

"Oh yes, the famed Amells. I've heard they used to be a rather prominent family here," the Elf brought up, seeing the twins both scowl and shake their heads.

"They were," the redhead agreed. "Until Gamlen pissed away the family fortune without leaving so much as a copper for Mother."

"Well, once we get back from this expedition, Mother will have all the coin she needs to see the Viscount and reclaim the estate. And I say we leave Gamlen to rot in Lowtown," her sister added.

"It's better than he deserves, for the way he treats all of you," the healer said. They arrived at the Hanged Man, the rogue first through the door.

"I think he just has that younger brother syndrome that Carver seems to have. Maybe it just runs in the family."

"Lucky you..." Fenris quipped. Suddenly, there was a commotion at the bar, where a scantily-clad dark-skinned woman took on a group of four men that had been surrounding her. With kicks, punches, and a smashed bottle of ale, she ended the fight as quickly as it had started, dusting off her hands and then smirking when she saw the Hawkes. She sauntered over to them, hips swaying.

"Be careful in here. You're nothing but tits and ass to these sods," she said with a wink. Amber was staring dumbstruck, eyes wide. Adia cocked an eyebrow at the woman, looking her up and down then smiling playfully. "Are you speaking from experience?"

"What do you think, sweet thing?" She did a shaky little bow, the smile never leaving her face. "I'm Isabella, formerly Captain Isabella, before that blasted storm a while ago broke my ship against the rocks."

"I am Adia Hawke," the archer introduced, putting her arm around her sister. "This is my twin Amber, the tall blonde with the chickens on his shoulders is Anders, and the broody Elf is Fenris." She gave the boys a smirk. Immediately, they went on the defensive, but it very different ways.

"Hey! These aren't chicken feathers! They're ravens."

"I do not brood..." Varric came up then, chuckling.

"Oh please, Elf, if your brooding were any more impressive, women would swoon as you passed. They'd have broody babies in your honor." Amber started snickering as Fenris shook his head. Adia ducked her head for a moment, trying to hide both the blush and grin on her own face.

"It was only a joke," she told the warrior.

"I see you've all met Rivaini," the Dwarf continued, nodding at Isabella.

"Rivaini?" the others all asked.

"Wait, these are the ones you were telling me about, Varric?" the woman wondered, going back to eyeing them up and down.

"Varric, have you been telling stories about us again?" Adia playfully demanded, hands on her hips. "Did this one involve more dragons? Or maybe single handedly fighting off twelve Ogres with our bare hands?" The storyteller grinned and shook his head. Sometimes Birdie came up with some pretty strange thoughts.

"No, no, this one was about how you help all the downtrodden and lost souls of Kirkwall without thought for the danger. However, those services are not completely free. I do charge... Let's call it a booking fee, for helping find you two."

"Great, and now we're mercenaries," Anders quipped, throwing his hands in the air and turning away from the group.

"At least we get paid," Fenris said with a shrug.

"Whatever would we do with out you, Varric? So what did you happen to tell the nice Captain here?" The redhead looked at Isabella.

"Actually, he told me that you two are just the sort of people I'm looking for. I have a job offer, if you're interested." Amber raised an eyebrow. This was either going to be interesting, or Varric was in need of a long talk about name-dropping.

"We are," the mage said after a moment, gesturing for the woman to continue.

"See, there's a man after me. I... Lost something he wanted, and now he wants to take me to task for it. So I arranged a duel with one of his seconds, who came to Kirkwall to find me. Trouble is, I don't expect him to play fair."

"A duel? Why a duel?" Adia wondered. Isabella shrugged.

"I'm a duelist. It's kind of my thing. What I need help with is making sure that it stays a one-on-one fight, and not a six-on-one fight. Though that might be interesting in other circumstances..." Adia tilted her head, and Amber pinched the bridge of her nose. By the confused look on her twin's face, she knew a naïve comment was forthcoming.

"Other circumstances? What other circumstances could a six-on-one fight be interesting?"

"Adia... Just... Drop it…" Amber told her, sighing heavily.

"You really are innocent, aren't you?" Anders added with a chuckle.

"You make that seem like a shortcoming, mage," Fenris said, frowning at him. Adia pouted for a moment, and then stuck her tongue out at the healer. No one really tried to explain comments like that to her, so she let it go.

"So when is this duel supposed to happen, Isabella?" The dark-skinned woman smirked and pinched the other rogue's cheek.

"You are just too cute, sweet thing! But it's supposed to happen at midnight. Varric told me about your game, so I won't bother you as long you remember to meet me in the courtyard by the Viscount's palace by midnight."

"I think we can manage that, Rivaini," the Dwarf assured her.

"We'll have to skip drinking if we're going to remember," Adia pointed out, swatting Isabella's hand away and wrinkling her nose. If there was one thing she enjoyed, it was a good mug of ale.

"I can do that for you," Anders said. "Can't drink, remember?"

"I knew I could count on you," Isabella thanked them, smiling brightly.

"We'll make sure to watch your back," Amber promised. The other woman put one hand on her hip and eyed the mage for a moment, chuckling and then sauntering out.

"I'll bet." Everyone watched her leave, and Adia found her eyes were stuck on Isabella's backside

"...She's...something. Is it wrong that I just can't look away?" Her sister was also looking where she was, and didn't seem embarrassed either.

"No," was her soft reply.

"I swear I've seen her before," Anders brought up.

"You'll get used to it, Blondie. Rivaini seems to have that affect on people. Now then, who's up for some cards?" Varric asked, laughing to himself at all of them

"Me! Me! Me!" Adia chimed in, putting her hand in the air and bouncing up and down excitedly. Out of the corner of her eyes, she noticed Fenris stare just a moment longer than necessary at her chest before looking away as Varric led them all upstairs. Cards proceeded at the usual pace, and with the usual results: Anders lost rather quickly, and then moved to Varric's desk to work on his manifesto. Amber every so often glanced over at the healer, folding early to go sit by him and help. Adia, Varric, and Fenris continued to play and drink until Anders approached the table and cleared his throat.

"It's nearly midnight." The redhead frowned at this revelation, looking at her good hand and sighing heavily.

"The one night I'm not getting my ass kicked horribly…" She picked up her mug and downed it quickly, eyeing Fenris' with a sneaky grin. He didn't seem to notice, instead standing up and retrieving his sword. Quickly convincing herself that ale shouldn't go to waste, she swiped the mug and downed it, setting it back in the exact same spot before standing and going to get her bow. "I guess it's time to go then."

"Adia, you're going to need to be faster than that if you wish for me not to notice," Fenris said, coming up behind her.

"Oh come on, Elf. It's not like you paid for it," Varric reminded him.

"Which is why I let her do it. At least it wasn't wasted." The female rogue cocked an eyebrow at him, smiling mischievously.

"Oh you have no idea how fast I can be, Fenris. Drinking makes me slow." To emphasize her point, she leaned up on her toes and tapped him on the nose before skipping out of the room. The others all shook their heads, but Amber caught the slight blush that colored the Elf's cheeks for a moment. Maybe there was hope for him…

They five of them headed to Hightown, feeling a slight chill after being in the tavern all night. As Adia walked, however, she kept noticing that every so often, Anders' eyes linger just a bit too long on Amber, who was chatting with Varric. As usual, her twin was oblivious because of her hood, so the rogue honored their agreement and leaned over to the healer with a grin. "You like her, don't you?" She made sure to keep her voice down, lest either Varric or Amber hear what was going on. Fenris kept walking, seemingly not paying any attention to the others. Anders jumped slightly, and turned to face the redhead, trying to calm his now-racing heart.

"Are you trying to scare me to death?"

"No, and you're dodging my question. You like her, don't you?" The former Warden frowned, feeling his face heat up slightly at being caught. He hadn't needed to watch himself around people in a while, and both Varric and Adia consistently seemed to catch him off guard.

"If I said no, would you drop it?" he finally asked, hoping the middle Hawke might cut him a break tonight. That however, was not to be the case, as Adia's grin only widened as she shook her head.

"Anders, you know me better than that. Besides, you don't hide it very well."

"Well, Amber hasn't noticed..." he shot back, his rational self thankful for it, and the rest of him bothered by it. Even Justice was split on his friend's budding feelings for the dark-haired girl.

"Just because she hasn't noticed doesn't mean the feelings aren't mutual. Push her against a wall and kiss her already." His reaction caused her to giggle: Anders' eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He paled and blushed at the same time, and all he could hear in the back of his mind was Justice yelling about how inappropriate that would be.

"Um no... No, that would be a bad idea... A very bad idea. I've already told Amber: I'm not someone she should get involved with. Before Justice and I merged, I would have gladly- Seen where things could go. But not now. I'd just break her heart." The sadness in his voice crept into his eyes, but Adia was not one to let things slide that easily. She lightly punched his arm, getting his attention once more.

"Anders, don't give up on something just because you **think** you'll break her heart. You'll walk around wondering "What if..." for the rest of your life. Ride it out and see where it goes. Don't fight your feelings. That way you can say "At least I tried" if it doesn't work out." He shook his head, knowing that the girl meant well. However, no one understood just how deeply the cause of mage freedom meant to him now. Well, perhaps one person did, but she was the reason they were having this discussion.

"And if I do break her heart? What then? Do I get to say "I told you so" before hiding in Darktown for the rest of my days?" The redhead smacked his arm harder, and he winced out of habit.

"Don't be a cynic! All I'm saying is just go with it. Amber likes you; I know she does. She stares at you when you're not looking. Like you were just doing." He rubbed his arm and looked over at his fellow mage, a sense of longing coursing through him for a moment before he stamped it down.

"I'll... Consider it, okay? That's the best I can do right now."

"Good. Mission accomplished." At that point they arrived in the courtyard and saw Isabella pacing near the central fountain. She was alone, which no one was sure if that was a good thing or not.

"Good, you're here," the dark-skinned woman said as she came over. "I've been here for hours, and Hayder hasn't shown up. I don't like this."

"You don't like this? That's right up there with "what could possibly go wrong?""

"Varric, don't say things like that," Adia admonished. "You're just asking for something to go horribly wrong" At that moment, a group of armed people entered the courtyard, and the leader (a woman) pointed at Isabella, looked at her companions, and then smacked her fist into her palm.

"There's the wench we're looking for. Gut her!" From out of the shadows dropped a number of armed thugs, and they advanced on the Hawkes' group.

"See Varric! What did I just say! Why can't we go a night with out a bloody fight?" The redhead asked, grinning broadly as she grabbed her bow.

"Well, Bianca was feeling a bit bored," he admitted, bringing his own weapon out as the others followed suit and took on the thugs. It wasn't long before bodies were piled up in the courtyard, and Isabella started rummaging through the leader's pockets. She pulled a crumpled letter from a pocket and quickly skimmed the lines.

"Should have known that coward would pull a stunt like this... Thinks he's safe in the Chantry, does he?" She tossed the paper on the ground and started walking, one dagger still clutched in her hand. Adia was happily searching through a few of the dead thugs' pockets, pocketing any loose coins she found.

"He's in the Chantry? That's a pretty odd place for a mercenary to hide."

"What better place than protected by a deity, and the Templars who serve Him. This late however, I doubt we will face much opposition," Fenris mused. Anders leaned against the nearest wall, running a hand down his face. Thoughts of the Chantry always made him think about Karl and that final night, and he'd had no desire to go back there so soon. However, that seemed to not be the case.

"We'd better not come across any Templars..." Amber walked over to him and placed a gently hand on his arm, and he met her gaze for a moment.

"It'll be okay," she promised, a small smile on her lips. "They won't get you."

"It'll be all right, Anders," Adia echoed, standing up and jingling her coin purse at Amber. "Every little bit helps, and I don't think they're going to need it." The rogue grinned, motioning with her head towards Isabella's still-walking form. "Let's get to the Chantry and finish this up." They followed Isabella through the streets and up the wide stairs, and she was through the door first, barely bothering to glance around for danger. Varric followed close behind, and then Fenris looked first at the mages, and then Adia. It seemed like he was waiting for the redhead to confirm their choice.

"I'll be there in a moment," Anders promised the girls as they both saw a flash of blue in his eyes as he looked at the door. Not wishing to explain Justice to the Elf, Amber nodded at her sister.

"Adia, go. We'll be right behind you." The nod was returned, but reluctantly.

"All right, we'll meet you inside." She pushed Fenris through the small gap in the doors, and he glanced back for a moment.

"What was that about? Do the mages have an actual aversion to this place?"

"I don't even like it in here and I'm not a mage. But the Chantry is really the last place two apostates would want to be, even willingly," she explained as he shrugged.

"I suppose you have a point-" A man and two other armed people suddenly walked out of a side room near the sermon stage, and the Elf put a hand on the hilt of his sword. Isabella sheathed both of her daggers, but both Adia and Varric kept their weapons out. Neither of them trusted these strangers, and the redhead was betting that Isabella didn't trust them either.

"Isabella. Fancy meeting you here."

"Tell your men to burn the letters next time," she retorted.

"You know, Castillon's put a nice price on your head," the man continued. "But if you give me the relic, I might forget I ever saw you." Isabella narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I lost it. Castillon's just going to have to do without." The man sneered, shaking his head and pointing at her.

"You **lost** it? Just like you "lost" a ship full of valuable cargo?"

"They weren't cargo, Hayder, they were **people**!" Isabella's hands were now clenched at her sides, and Adia tilted her head. Fenris narrowed his eyes, flexing his fingers in his gauntlets, making the metal tips click together. Varric kept a close grip on Bianca, resisting the urge to sight down the stock at the thugs. But this was Rivaini's party, and he'd let her call the shots for now. The mages came up then, and Anders' practiced eyes saw that a fight was about to break out. He put a hand in front of Amber, holding her back a bit. The red-eyed girl looked at her sister, taking in the tight set of her mouth, rigid stance, and the way her fingers kept flexing. She tensed her hand, and flames enveloped her hand, which she kept out of sight.

"You "lost" a ship full of people?" Adia finally asked after a moment of tense silence. "This I have to hear. How do you lose that many people?" Hayder began laughing, but it was more like a devious snicker.

"What, you didn't tell them?"

"I told them enough," Isabella countered. "I said I arranged for a duel, which I did. I also said you wouldn't play fair, which you didn't." Hayder turned Adia, a smirk now on his face. She hadn't liked him to start with, and now it was just a question of who was going to kill him.

"Isabella's been a very bad girl. Lost a ship full of slaves that Castillon was counting on. Over two hundred-"

"I have heard more than enough to know that Isabella isn't the "bad" one here," Fenris interrupted, his markings flaring for a moment. Both mages took a step back, Anders feeling Justice stir again. But here was not a good place for the Spirit to manifest, and he took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Well then," Adia said, raising an eyebrow. "It would seem Castillon is in a much bigger need of a spanking than Isabella for being a bad boy."

"He'll skin you alive when he finds out you're here, Isabella," the man continued, again pointing at her.

"Somehow, I doubt he's going to find out," Amber quipped, seeing their new friend reach for her weapons. She hurled one at the thugs, and it imbedded itself in the chest of the woman next to Hayder, killing her instantly. He and the rest of his men appeared distracted for just a moment, but then the fighting started all over again. However, with the entire group pitching in, it wasn't long before bodies littered the Chantry floor. _'Either they don't train mercenaries like they used to, or we've gotten a lot better at taking them out,'_ the mage mused to herself, shaking her head and smiling. Isabella bent to retrieve her dagger, wiping it off on the body before sheathing it.

"Thanks for the help back there."

"Don't mention it, Rivaini," Varric said, carefully putting Bianca back in her spot guarding his back. Adia had started digging in the thugs' pockets again, cheerfully holding up the coins to her sister.

"Somehow I don't think the Grand Cleric is going to like the presents we've left her. Do you think I'll go to the Void for stealing their money?"

"Somehow, I think Andraste and the Maker will overlook this," her twin replied. She looked over at Anders, noting with concern that he was leaning on one of the large support pillars, head in his hands.

"I think we should go..." he said softly, voice muffled. Amber moved closer, reaching out a hand towards him, and then stopped. She could feel the magick within him pulsing, and her head felt heavy as her focus centered down to just him. It wasn't pain per se, but more of a building pressure that let her know something was wrong.

"Are you all right, Anders?" Adia asked as she came over as well. He shook his head, peeking between his fingers. His eyes were starting to glow, and both Hawkes felt their hearts skip a beat.

"Not in the slightest... I really... **really **don't like this place..." The blue veins started to shine through on his hands, and he ran for the door and was out of the building before anyone could blink."

"Damn, I didn't know Blondie could move that fast," Varric chuckled, hoping to ease everyone's fears. He still wasn't sure what to make of the Spirit, but the healer could usually keep him in check. Not tonight, apparently.  
>Fenris: *smirks at Amber* "Was he going to burst into flames?" Fenris asked with a smirk towards Amber. Adia glared at him.<p>

"Don't tease." She then nudged her sister. "Amber, maybe you should take Anders home. Make sure he's all right." The mage just nodded and headed out the door.

"Nice meeting you, Isabella!" she called back.

"You too, sweetie!" Her attention shifted to the redhead, and she jerked her thumb at the door. "So, what is with those two?"

"Tension, and a lot of it," the redhead replied with a grin, standing and slinging her bow over her back. "It's painfully obvious they like each other, but neither will take the first step." Well, that hadn't exactly been what Isabella had meant, but it did bring her to a subject she was rather familiar with.

"Oh, and are you spoken for as well, sweet thing?"

"Rivaini," Varric said, a warning tone in his voice. "Birdie's not that kind of girl."

"And how would you know, Varric? You don't sleep with humans." Fenris raised an eyebrow, wondering how the conversation had shifted to this topic. Adia seemed caught off-guard by the other woman's question.

"Well... No, I'm not spoken for." She gave Varric a confused look. "That kind of girl? What kind of girl am I not?" Adia then looked down at herself, poking her chest. "I'm definitely a girl though."

"A very delicious-looking girl, if I might add," the former Captain quipped.

"Sexual banter aside, I would like you to clarify something Isabella: What happened to the slaves you "lost"?" Fenris wondered, finally finding his voice.

"Who was being sexual?" the redhead asked, even as Isabella sighed and recounted her tale:

"Mostly what it implies. I was escorting one of Castillon's ships, when I got a bad feeling halfway through. So I boarded his ship and discovered... The people. Over two hundred of them packed in the hold. They had paid for passage away from the Blight, but Castillon had sold them to Tevinter instead. There were humans and Elves: Women, men, and even children." Fenris' eyes darkened, and one hand shook as it curled into a fist. "So I took over the ship, ran it aground, and set the people free in Nevarra. It was certainly better than the alternative."

"This man sounds terrible. Why would you get involved working with him?" Adia inquired, wondering how such a nice person like Isabella had become involved with an obvious thug.

"I'm a pirate. I get involved with all types of people. But I don't deal in slavery. No one will ever convince me that it's necessary."

"Good," the Elf said through clenched teeth.

"Well that's good to know. So what's this relic you lost? It's got to be pretty important if this man is sending people after you for it." The pirate wavered for a moment at the other girl's question, and Varric paused in writing his notes to look up at her.

"The relic?" she finally answered. "I... Don't actually know what it is. All I do know is that it's ancient and worth my weight in gold, and I need to get it back or Castillon **will** kill me when he finds me."

"Do you have any idea where you lost it at?" the Dwarf asked.

"I had it when my ship crashed, I had it when I passed out on the Wounded Coast, and then I woke up and I didn't have it."

"Well for now, you're safe here," Adia told her, giving her a friendly smile. "If you have any other leads on where it might be, we'd be happy to help you." The smile was returned as Isabella sauntered up to her, one hand on her hip.

"Thanks. It's nice to see someone on my side for once." She brushed against the girl and winked. "And I've got a room at the Hanged Man if you're looking for... _Company_ later." It took a moment, but Adia turned bright red as if she'd just suddenly gotten every dirty joke that had been said since meeting Isabella. Her eyes widened, and though her mouth opened and closed a couple of times, no sound issued from it. Isabella slipped out of the Chantry without another sound.

"We should depart as well, before either Guards or Templars show up," Fenris pointed out.

"I think that's a good idea," Adia agreed, trying to compose herself. "I don't envy the person that has to clean this mess up."

"Me neither," Varric said with a chuckle. "We'll see you home, Birdie."

"I'm a big girl, Varric. I can make it home alone, though I do appreciate the offer." Fenris placed a hand on her shoulder, but quickly took it off.

"He is right. We should make sure you at least don't run into any other unruly characters tonight by yourself." Adia giggled at the two men.

"I don't suppose there is a way I can convince either of you I'm all right walking home, is there?"

No," they replied in unison.

"Tell you what, Birdie," the Dwarf continued. "You let us walk you home tonight, and I'll let you see Bianca up close and personal at our next game. You still can't touch, though." Her eyes lit up and widened, hands clasping together in front of her as she began to bounce again.

"Really! Well then! Take me home my good Sers!" Fenris shook his head and smiled, and Varric chuckled as they left the Chantry..

* * *

><p>Meanwhile and previously: Amber burst out of the Chantry so fast she had to skid to a halt to try and avoid Anders standing right in front of the doors. She wasn't fast enough however, and they ended up on the ground, slightly tangled together. He was on his feet first, but she saw the blue in his eyes, and swallowed nervously. Justice was trying to assert control, but why? "Please, stop it," she said softly, grabbing his hand. He tried to shake her off, but she held on tighter. "Justice, what's wrong?"<p>

"This place," he managed to get out through clenched teeth. "This is where Karl… Where Anders had to-"

"I know," she said, regaining her feet now. She took his other hand, standing in front of him. He looked down at her, and she saw the struggle that was occurring between anger and grief. "But trying to force your way out isn't helping."

"I still do not understand all his emotions… It is difficult to know what Anders needs at times."

"Then you have to start trying to understand, Justice. I know it's difficult for you, but you're making this harder on Anders." The Spirit pulled from her grasp and began pacing, the blue light shining off him painting odd-looking shadows on the walls.

"How can they think they serve the Maker, when all the Chantry does is oppress and restrain people? Do they truly believe that this is what He wants?"

"Yes," she answered, hugging herself as she watched him. "Andraste's writings were turned into the Chant of Light, and people believe in them. They have to." He stopped pacing, tilting his head a bit.

"Why?"

"Because the Maker abandoned us, so they say. If we cannot believe in Andraste's teachings, then there is nothing to believe in."

"Do you believe what this Chant says, Amber?" She shook her head, walking over to him and laying a hand on his arm.

"Not completely. Not the parts that say I should be locked up because I am a mage. Not the parts that condemn those who question the Chantry's teachings. People have free will, and we must be allowed to use it. I for one cannot abide by something that takes away the very freedom from some that it swears all should have." He smiled then, and Amber felt like she had passed some sort of test with the Spirit. His hand came up and gently caressed her cheek, and her eyes widened.

"You are like him; like Anders. That means I must protect you as well, so that you can help him in his cause."

"I can protect myself, you know," she said with a smile.

"Of that I have no doubt. I will return control to Anders now, so that he may discuss his feelings with you as well." Justice rocked back on his heels for a moment, and the move reminded her of the way a child would stand when bored. However, Anders fell into the wall, and she quickly hurried to steady him. He put the heel of one hand against his forehead, pressing for a moment before opening his eyes.

"I hate when he does that," he said softly, regaining his balance. He headed for the stairs, and Amber followed, not sure if he wished for her company at the moment. Anders sat down about halfway down the staircase, surveying the still courtyard below. Stretching himself out and laying his staff at his side, he rested his head on his arms and looked up at the stars. Noticing that Amber was still standing, he patted the stone next to him. "I won't bite, I swear." She nodded, tucking her robes in around her and setting her staff within arm's reach as well. "I'm... I'm sorry."

"For what?" she asked, a bit startled. She'd been watching him from the corner of her eyes, making sure that her hood obscured most of her face from him. Thanks to Adia, he probably knew she had been sneaking glances at him at random times, but she liked to think that she could be as sneaky as her twin.

"For not being able to handle going back there," he finally answered, sitting up and giving her a sad smile. "I guess I thought I would be all right after all this time."

"Anders, it's perfectly natural to feel upset still. It took me… A long time to come to terms with my Father's death. Eventually you'll see that it wasn't your fault."

"Not entirely, anyway," he said wryly, shaking his head. "If those bastards hadn't… If Karl had never come here…" He pulled his legs up and wrapped his arms around them, head pressed against his knees. "If I hadn't waited so long…" Amber swallowed for a moment before placing a hand on his back, and he turned his head to look at her. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm more than willing to listen if you want to talk, Anders. That's what friends do, isn't it?" He closed his eyes and smiled, sitting up straight again.

"Yes, that's exactly what friends do. It's been a while since I've had friends. I know your sister made the offer, but I didn't really think you were serious."

"Of course we were! I mean, I know Adia would try and make friends with a rabid wolf, but she really does care about people's well-being." He started chuckling, and now it was Amber's turn to tilt her head. "What's so funny?"

"A rabid wolf… I think she got pretty close with Fenris, to be honest." The two mages shared a chuckle, and then Anders reached for her hand, holding it loosely and meeting her gaze. "I'm glad for the company you keep providing me, Amber. I think I'd go mad if it weren't for you." She blushed and smiled.

"I'll always be here for you, Anders. Count on it." Suddenly, they heard footsteps coming towards them, and Adia's voice reached their ears:

"Hey you two. Everything okay?" They both pulled their hands back, and Amber felt the blush reach the top of her head. Sometimes her sister had the worst timing… They both looked up, startled, and Adia saw them pull their hands back from each other.

"I think so," her sister assured her.

"Sorry about that," Anders apologized with a sheepish grin. "Guess I'm still not okay with everything that happened." The redhead smirked a little at seeing their hands, but didn't say anything.

"It's all right, Anders," she told him, patting his shoulder. "So what are you two up to now?"

"I should head back to the clinic and get some rest... I'll see you tomorrow, Amber," the healer said as he stood.

"Of course. I'll help however I can."

"Good night then. I'll see the rest of you whenever you need me,"

"Until next time, Blondie," Varric said with a wave. Anders headed off down the street, and Adia immediately nudged her twin.

"Walk him home," she teasingly ordered. Amber turned, confusion on her face.

"Adia, he's perfectly capable of getting home."

"So is your sister, but single people make easier targets," Fenris reminded her.

"And Anders' specialty seems to lie in healing, not fighting." The redhead spun the mage around and gave her a little push. "Go." Amber looked ready to retort before she thought better of it and jogged to catch up to Anders, who smiled for a moment as they started talking as they walked away.

"Are you playing matchmaker, Birdie?" Varric wondered, coming up beside her, still jotting things down in his notebook. Adia smiled innocently at him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Ser Dwarf. I am simply trying to help my introverted sister with making new friends."

"So you inherited all the people skills, I take it?" Fenris asked.

"Well, I'm certainly more personable than Carver, and Amber's always had to be careful around people because she's a mage. But once you get to know her she opens up a lot more." The Dwarf nodded in agreement.

"Fire Eyes is a sweet girl, there's no question. She just needs to smile more."

"Why do you call her, that, anyway?" the Elf wondered.

"Amber has red eyes," Adia explained, looking at him curiously. In all the time he'd spent with the twins, he'd never seen them? "You never noticed that before?"

"I don't pay much attention to her. Besides, she's always wearing a hood to obscure her face. But why are her eyes red?"

"She had an accident when we were little," Adia began, frowning slightly. What little she remembered of that day, she didn't like. Varric looked up expectantly, hand poised over a fresh page.

"And?" The other rogue shook her head and put her hands up.

"I'm afraid that's a story for Amber to tell you. She knows more of the details than I do. I just know that there was a lot of screaming and the house almost burned down."

"She almost burnt the house down?" the warrior chimed in, now even more curious. "And you still wish to be near her?"

"Carver almost stabbed me in the chest when we started playing with weapons. What's the difference between that and Amber's accident? I'll always want to be near her. She's my sister, my twin at that."

"And yet you happily sent her off with an apostate who can't stand to be in the Chantry," Fenris reminded her, shaking his head. Sometimes Adia greatly perplexed him.

"Elf, he's got a reason for that," the storyteller said. "And it's not something I'm going to be callous enough to tell you."

"I happily sent her off with a man who she seems to fancy and who seems to fancy her back. What's so wrong with that? She'd do the same for me," the girl shot back.

"Oh, and who do you fancy, Birdie?" She gave Varric a knowing smile.

"Oh, someone. But nothing I'm telling anyone." She watched as he scribbled down a few more things, and Fenris tried to peer over his shoulder, to no avail.

"Uh-huh. Well, time to get you home before Momma Hawke sends out the Hound to find you," he finally said, putting an emphatic flourish on his last word.

"What did you just write down?" the redhead asked.

"Just some notes for later," he assured her, snapping the book closed and pocketing it. "You all make my job so much easier, what with giving me all these wonderful ideas and plots." Adia chuckled, patting his shoulder.

"You are going to make one hell of a story one day," she predicted as the trio started the walk back to Lowtown.


	7. Interlude: Diamondback

The Hanged Man a week later, and the group was now plus one pirate and one moody little brother. Since Isabella had joined them, Carver was... More than eager to be seen with his sisters, and was so far staying quiet (i.e. staring at the pirate) while talking was going on. Carver and Fenris got along marginally well, but he and Anders had traded barbed comments earlier in the night, before Amber quietly pulled the healer aside and talked to him. Diamondback was now in session... Strip Diamondback. The current tally stood at: Fenris with no shirt, Varric missing his gloves, Carver sans shirt and shoes, Isabella had lost her belt, Anders had lost... Well, he folded after he lost almost everything, Amber sans robe (leaving her eyes exposed without the hood), and Adia without her shoes and gloves…

The redhead was staring intently at her cards, doing everything she could to avoid looking at the shirtless Elf across from her. "Whose bright idea was this again? The idea of seeing my siblings' naughty bits is a but unnerving," she brought up with a grin.

"Then stop looking," her twin shot back with her own grin.

"Because seeing other men naked is my idea of fun, sister?" Carver asked.

"No, I imagine you prefer the girls," Isabella countered. "At least that's what I hear at the Rose." Adia choked on her drink, nearly dropping it, staring wide-eyed at her brother. Amber had an equally shocked look on her face.

"Carver Hawke!" they both exclaimed.

"Well Junior, sowing your wild oats, are you?" Varric asked, raising an eyebrow.

"When did you see me at the Rose, Isabella?" The young warrior demanded. The pirate had a smirk on her face as she shrugged.

"Two nights ago. Faith even told me who she was waiting for." Carver jumped up in his seat, pointing a finger at the pirate.

"Ha, caught you! She wasn't even working that... Night..." The room was silent for a moment, until Adia fell out of her chair laughing, curling into a ball in hysterics.

"Carver, that's where you go every night?" Amber asked softly. She didn't really care what her brother did on his own time, but he really should have been saving money to help pay for their expedition.

"Not every night!" he shot back, sitting down. "Besides, what do you care? You're always staying at the clinic with your little apostate lover." Anders turned around from Varric's desk, his expression somewhere between anger and embarrassment.

"Leave her alone. We're not lovers, Carver. Amber just stays to help me with my manifesto." Adia rolled over and kicked the leg of Carver's chair, knocking it off balance.

"This is a night for fun, not for starting fights." He fell, glaring at his sister for a moment. However, Isabella leaned over and put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Your sister is right, pup. Besides, it's not wise to tease the mages. Especially one that's supposed to put you back together if you get hurt." Carver hung his head.

"I- I'm sorry." Everyone else stared dumbstruck at him.

"Finally! Someone makes him get it!" the other rogue said, smiling up at Isabella, blushing a little at the view she was getting from the floor.

"Oh, don't worry. He's just trying to butter me up so he can get into my pants... Or lack thereof," the pirate revealed as Carver blushed fiercely. This time it was Anders who fell out of his chair, as Adia got back into hers.

"I so didn't want to know that!" she said, shaking her head to dissolve the mental images that were trying to creep up on her.

"You talk like you've never wanted to bed someone, Adia," her brother pointed out, folding his arms across his chest.

"That's true. No one catches your fancy, sweet thing?"

"That is none of your concern, Carver." She stuck her tongue out at him, but blushed a little at Isabella's question. "Well, maybe...But uhm... Shouldn't we be getting back to the game?"

"Yes. I'm rather curious to see if Isabella will lose her clothes before the rest of us," Fenris brought up.

"Doubtful, Elf. She cheats," Varric told him. Isabella winked at him

"Of course I cheat, Varric. I'm a pirate."

"Well cheating or not, I'd like to see which one of us will win legitimately," Adia pointed out, picking her cards back up.

"Well, I know when I'm beat," Amber said as she stood and handed in her cards. She put her robe on, throwing the hood back over her head.

"That reminds me: What did you do to turn your eyes red?" Fenris asked. The mage stiffened, suddenly looking very nervous. Adia blinked and looked between Fenris and her sister.

"It was an accident, I told you," the rogue reminded him.

"You also said it was a story for Amber to tell. And now she is here to tell it."

"Stop it," Anders ordered, standing up and coming over. "She doesn't owe you an explanation. Mages have no control over their powers when they manifest the first time." He put a hand on Amber's shoulder, and she looked at the floor, hands twisting together. It was silent for a moment, before Isabella leaned over and whacked Fenris' arm.

"Stop teasing the mages! You're just a bigger pup if you do that!"

"I'm a wolf, not a pup," he replied, scowling at her.

"This turned sour pretty quick," Adia realized, looking at everyone. "I think we need more drinks!" She got up and skipped downstairs to get another round. She managed to flag down Norah, who ordered more alcohol for the suite. But as the archer turned back towards the stairs, she saw Amber and Anders coming down. Neither looked happy. "You two are leaving?"

"It's better if I do, anyway," Amber told her, still looking down. "I'm sorry, Adia." She quickly headed for the door.

"I'll see her home," Anders said, keeping an eye on the other mage.

"What happened in the two minutes I was down here?" Adia demanded, hands on her hips. She was betting she knew what one cause of her sister's sudden flight was. The healer sighed heavily and rubbed his temples.

"Nothing, except Fenris and Carver both broke out into the most Maker-forsaken smirks I've ever seen short of a Templar collaring an apostate."

"Smirks? What were they smirking over?"

"Isabella just told Amber that she at least liked her eyes. They made her different; special." It was Adia's turn to sigh.

"Well she is special. I'll talk to Fenris. See if I can't get him stop picking fights. Sadly I don't think Carver is ever going to stop being an ass."

"Good luck. I needed to get out of there before either Justice or I punched him... He is so... infuriatingly harsh towards us." He shook his head. "I should catch up to Amber though. Good night, Adia."

"Good night, Anders." She walked back up to Varric's suite, hands in her pockets, contemplating how to handle the situation.

"Those drinks on their way, Birdie?" Varric wondered, turning in his chair.

"Yep, I can't guarantee they'll be right. Only person I could get was Norah." The Dwarf made a face and shook his head.

"Well, it'll be alcohol at the very least." The redhead once more took her seat and looked at her cards.

"So, where were we?"

"I think it was Isabella's turn," Carver brought up.

"If you insist, pup." The pirated grinned as he frowned, but the warrior did not give a reply to her.

"Maybe we should just skip Isabella," Adia suggested. "I doubt she's going to lose any more clothes."

"I could if you asked nicely, sweet thing." Fenris choked on his drink, and Adia blushed and hid behind her cards for a moment.

"I...I...I..."

"You're barking up the wrong tree, Isabella. Adia wouldn't know the first thing about how to act in the bedroom," Carver sneered.

"Oh, and you're such an expert, Junior?" Varric wanted to know.

"I've had more experience than either of my sisters combined!" Adia stuck her tongue out at her brother.

"I would too! And I've learned more about your sex life tonight than I ever wanted to know in a lifetime!"

"At least I have one."

"What makes you think your sisters don't? Perhaps they are just more discreet than you," Fenris suggested. Adia turned to him, mouth hanging open.

"Are we honestly having this conversation?"

"Apparently," Isabella said, resting her chin on her hands.

"I'm just saying that your brother has no idea about the lives you two might lead when he isn't with you. The same applied to him until Isabella discovered his secret," Fenris continued. Carver immediately sat up straighter.

"So wait, are you saying that Amber and that mage **are-**"

"Junior, I wouldn't finish that," Varric interrupted.

"Carver, Anders has a name. Use it," Adia growled, glaring at him out of the corner of her eyes. Her brother smirked.

"Which name should I use, sister? He has two of them."

"Of course he does," the pirate agreed, shrugging a bit. Carver looked at the pirate, trying to figure out if she knew Anders' secret, but Isabella just smiled at him.

"Carver...Why do I even bother? Isabella are you going to cheat or not?" Adia asked, resisting the urge to leap over the table and strangle her brother.

"If you insist." Isabella won the game eventually, and everyone else headed home, eager to be in their own beds.

"Going back to Gamlen's, Adia?" Carver called out once they hit the street.

"Possibly. It's actually pretty nice out, I might go for a walk. Where are you off to? The Rose again?" She playfully poked him, and he blushed.

"What, no! I... I was going to head home."

"Then let us start walking," Fenris said, coming up to them. Adia turned and smiled at him, glad for the company.

"Are you going to Gamlen's too, Fenris? Or are you heading back to Hightown?"

"It is rather late, but I can see you two home before returning to the mansion."

"Well it's only a short walk to Gamlen's. Maybe this time I can walk you home?" The Elf raised an eyebrow, but nodded.

"If you insist. Until next time, Carver Hawke."

"Goodnight then, Fenris." As her little brother headed off, Adia fell into step beside Fenris, hands behind her head.

"Well that was certainly an interesting night."

"I suppose you could call it that." They walked in silence for a bit more before the rogue finally found her nerve.

"Fenris, I know you haven't had the best experience with mages but... Is there any possibility you could not pick fights with Amber and Anders?"

"Why do you care about the other mage? He isn't related to you."

"Amber is sweet on him. I don't think she's ever known another mage aside from our father, and if Anders makes her happy then he's as good as family to me. Blood or not." Fenris sighed and looked at the sky for a moment.

"I still don't think leaving them unchecked is a good idea. The Circles here exist for a reason, and for all their whining, I haven't seen or heard one awful thing happening to a mage." Adia shot him a sideways glance.

"My siblings and I wouldn't be here if our father hadn't run from the Circle here. Have you ever heard of a Tranquil before?"

"I've heard the term, yes." Adia frowned, looking now at the ground, her voice softer when she finally spoke again.

"I had never really heard of them until we moved here. I saw one. He was a friend of Anders. He was a shell of man: No personality, no life, just a body with a voice. I don't see how you can't think that's not awful. If that ever happened to Amber..." Fenris placed a hand on her shoulder, and she looked up.

"I've heard it only happens to mages who openly rebel; whose powers are feared to go out of control. Is your sister in danger of that?"

"You'd think that. In Kirkwall at least it seems like any mage at any time can be made Tranquil. The Circles don't work. They teach everyone to fear magick, like it's this evil thing. But just because you have different powers than other people doesn't make you a bad person. I can shoot a moving target between the eyes with little to no concentration, so does that mean I should be locked away with other archers that could potentially go crazy and lace the tips of their arrows with poison and go on a killing spree?"

"Crazy archers cannot fell whole kingdoms, or control minds, or bring the wrath of the elements upon us."

"You can topple a kingdom without magick, Fenris." She playfully poked him in the side, and he appeared startled for a moment. Though whether it was from the touch or the comment, the rogue was unsure.

"I... Not alone, I couldn't. But any mage is capable of such feats."

"In theory, someone with enough ambition could single-handedly bring down an entire kingdom. Take out the leader, place your own proxy in power, and boom: You've got your own kingdom. But saying that all mages are bad is just silly. Look at Anders: He uses his powers to heal people, to help those who've pretty much been forgotten by the powers that be. Amber has never once used her powers for personal gain, or against someone who didn't deserve it."

"All of them still hear the calls of Demons. The whispers of promised power. None can resist forever." Adia tilted her head up at him.

"So then let me ask you this: If a Demon promised you power to destroy those who hurt you, would you accept?" She had an unusually serious look on, but Fenris scowled at the mere thought of what she was suggesting.

"Never! They promise falsehoods."

"But they still give you the power you need before turning on you, right?" she continued. "So even for that one minute that you could have all the power in the world to kill your former Master and everyone who ever hurt you or anyone you care about, you wouldn't take it?"

"I... No." He shook his head, looking down for a moment. "I would be a hypocrite at best. A weak coward at worst."

"So if you have the willpower to resist a Demon's promise, why wouldn't a mage? Is it just because they have powers that you don't?"

"Demons are more drawn to them. They can feel the power mages possess. Danarius used to say it made them almost drunk with joy to find a powerful mage to tempt." Adia kept staring at him, not willing to give this up.

"But should all mages be damned because of the poor choices other mages made?" Fenris wasn't sure how to answer that at first.

"Magick is feared by many, Adia. It can heal, yes, but it mostly harms. The Circle locks the commoners out as much as it keeps the mages in." The rogue sighed.

"I'm not trying to change your opinion, Fenris. All I'm asking is that you please, at the very least for my sake, not bait Amber or Anders. Especially with Carver around."

"Why "especially" with Carver around?"

"Carver blames Amber for a lot of things that aren't her fault. He does everything he can to make her angry and I swear there were times he would egg her on while we were in public to try and get her to expose herself, but she never did." The Elf raised an eyebrow, wondering why the boy would try and purposefully get his sister taken away.

"Why would he do such a thing?"

"I don't know. He's just Carver. That's just how he is. I've tried to talk to him, bully him, and flat out threaten him to get him to stop, but he always finds a reason to make comments that irritate Amber."

"Like saying she slept with... Anders." Adia shrugged and nodded.

"She might have, she might not have. That's Amber and Anders' business and no one else's."

"Or about her eyes?"

"If she wants to tell, she will." Fenris huffed.

"As long as they don't bait me in return, I will... Try not to talk to them."

"You can talk to them. Just don't be broody." She smirked, and he rolled his eyes.

"Oh yes.. I'd hate to have women spontaneously having children as I pass, to "honor" me. Varric is very odd."

"Yes, we wouldn't want little broody Elf babies running around Hightown. What would the neighbors think?" she teased with a giggle. "We all have our little quirks that make us odd. Varric just has a way with words." They had reached the mansion, and Fenris smiled slightly at her.

"That is one way of putting it. Goodnight Adia. Be careful going back."

"Goodnight, Fenris." She started to turn away, but then shrugged and turned back, giving him a quick hug and a peck on the cheek before quickly making her way back to Lowtown. He watched her go, noting the skip in her step. Fenris shook his head and headed into the mansion, still smiling a bit.


	8. Recruitment: Merrill

Another month passed, and the group seemed to be coming together a bit. Carver only showed up at the Diamondback games, and Isabella had somehow convinced him to leave the mages alone during those few hours. Fenris kept his word, only getting into arguments when Anders brought up the plight of the mages. Amber tried her best to keep him from pushing the warrior in return. The sisters were now on their way outside the city, to the Dalish clan that Flemeth had told them about. As they approached the camp, two Elven warriors stepped forward to stop them. "Hold Shemlen! This is Dalish territory," the man warned, reaching for a dagger at his waist.

"We don't mean to intrude, but we have something for Keeper Marethari," Amber told him, slowly turning her palms out to show she carried no weapons. Adia tilted her head and looked at the Elf.

"Shemlen? What's a shemlen? I'm a human."

"That's what it means. Sort of," the Elf replied.

"It's an insult, basically. That we're beneath them," Anders explained, crossing his arms over his chest.

"How do you know this?" Fenris asked, raising an eyebrow. The mage shrugged and looked slightly embarrassed.

"I knew a Dalish Warden... She um... Didn't like me much and kept calling me that." Adia smiled playfully and shook her head.

"Did any of the Wardens like you?" she wondered.

"The Commander and Justice, mostly. I got along with two others in my unit, as well. Fenris reminds me of one of them."

"Oh, there was another Elf who hated to hear you prattle on about how awful the Circle is?" Anders shook his head and sighed.

"No, a human who just hated when I compared his life to mine." Amber turned to look at them all, a bemused expression on her face.

"Am I the only one who's focusing on the task at hand?" Adia grinned sheepishly at her sister.

"Apparently so." She looked at the Elves, hands on her hips. "We were told to come here." They made eye contact and nodded.

"These must be the ones the Keeper spoke of," the woman realized.

"I thought they would be Elves," her companion added with a sad shake of his head. "You may enter our camp, strangers. But don't draw your weapons, or we will retaliate." Amber nodded, smiling slightly at them.

"Understood."

"Why in the world would we draw our weapons on anyone in here?" Adia whispered. "If that dragon lady sent us into some kind of trap..." The dark-haired mage waited until they had passed the sentries before speaking again.

"I think he meant that they don't want us to start trouble. The Dalish don't exactly have a favorable view of humans."

"And why is that, exactly?" Fenris wanted to know.

"Oh you know, something about an Exalted March called on their ancestors, and then Tevinter crushing their homeland. Makes for very interesting discussions," Varric said, rolling his eyes.

"Fair enough. Now where is this lady we're supposed to give that amulet to? I'll be glad to be rid of the stupid thing," Adia said as she started looking around the camp.

"The Keeper is usually the Elder of the Clan. So if we find the oldest Elf here, we're probably on the right track," Anders brought up. Amber held her head for a moment, shivered once, and then looked at an older woman standing by the main campfire. Adia put a concerned hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Is your head all right?"

"I'm okay," she replied, taking a deep breath and pointing to the woman. "She's a mage, so I say we talk to her. If she's not the Keeper, she'll lead us to her." Anders tilted his head, puzzled by the girl's reaction. Could she really sense magick that easily?

"Amber, have you always been this sensitive to other mages?" She just nodded at him and started walking, and the men turned to the redhead.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say Fire Eyes isn't used to being around other mages," Varric pointed out, elbowing the healer softly.

"Father was the only mage we knew," Adia reminded them. "We tried not to advertise that Amber was one as well. You know, that whole "Templars and Circle" thing." Fenris jerked his thumb at Anders.

"So why can she sense mages at a distance, and yet our other mage cannot?"

"Um... She's special?" the blonde replied with a shrug.

"You got that right, Blondie. Now let's go make sure she's got backup," the Dwarf agreed, chuckling slightly. Adia skipped after her sister, the men right at her heels. However, the other mage had already reached the woman, and the Elf turned at her approach. Amber dipped her head in acknowledgement.

"Excuse me, we're looking for Keeper Marethari. We have something for her." She took the amulet off her neck and held it up.

"I am Keeper Marethari," the woman told her, taking the amulet and looking closely at it. "Where did you get this?"

"A lady who turned into a dragon told us to bring it here," Adia told her without batting an eye. Amber sighed heavily.

"She saved our lives, and said to do as you asked."

"You have done well to bring it this far, but your task is not yet complete. This amulet must be taken to the top of Sundermount, and there given a Dalish Rite for the Departed," Marethari said to them, handing the amulet back. Adia gave her a confused look and scratched her head.

"We're not exactly Dalish. How do we do that?"

"I will send my First with you. She will perform the Rite."

"What's a First?" Amber asked, her interest piqued. Marethari looked at the ground for a moment.

"You would call her my apprentice, or heir. Merrill would have become Keeper after I died. And after you finish this, I must ask that you take Merrill with you."

"Well why not! We apparently take in strays all the time now!" Adia revealed, fighting back the urge to grin at Anders and Fenris. The boys ignored her, Varric snickered, and Amber pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Forgive me Keeper, but... Isn't her place here?" she asked, still not understanding what was going on.

"It is, but this is Merrill's wish, and I must grant it," the woman replied with a curt nod. "Now then, let me look at you both for a moment. Her hands reached out, and one settled on each of the girls' cheeks. For a moment, Marethari had the same look Leandra got every so often when she was worried about them. After a moment, she met Adia's gaze. "There is truth in your eyes, child: A rare trait among humans. Do not lose it."

"She's too truthful sometimes," Fenris snorted. Adia smiled at the woman before turning and poking the warrior in the chest.

"You like it, so hush." Turning back again to Marethari: "So where do we find Merrill?" The Keeper pointed to a path that wound up the mountain

"She is up the path, waiting for you." Amber turned, but Marethari caught her wrist, and it took all of her control not to lash out. "You have sadness in your eyes, my dear. Be careful that it doesn't consume you." The girl's eyes went wide, and she swallowed hard.

"I... Yes ma'am." The Elf let her go, and she fell into step next to Anders. Adia frowned a little in hearing what Marethari had said to her sister, making a mental note to talk to her about it later. She kept pace with Fenris and Varric, taking her normal place between the two of them and behind Anders and Amber.

"So much for a simple delivery," she quipped.

"Nothing is ever simple with us, Birdie, remember?" Varric reminded her. They headed up the path until everyone saw a young Elven woman crouched on the ground, looking at something. Amber suddenly stumbled, falling to her knees, and Anders immediately dropped next to her, concern on his face.

"Are you all right?" he asked, laying a gentle hand on her back. She nodded, gritting her teeth in obvious pain as one hand pressed against her temple.

"Fine..." Adia immediately broke formation with the others and nearly knocked Anders over to get to Amber's side. "Adia, I'm fine... But she-" The Elf had stood up at this point, turning around and seeming surprised to see them.

"Oh, I didn't see you there!" she exclaimed, coming closer and frowning down at the three on the ground. "Is everything all right?" Amber stood, leaning on her staff for a moment before nodding. Adia took that as the "all-clear" signal and stood as well, giving the new girl a once-over.

"Are you Merrill?" The Elf smiled brightly.

"Yes, I am. It's nice to meet you. Oh, but I didn't ask your name! Is that customary among humans? Or is it rude to ask for your names? Oh, here I am screwing everything up again." The men all raised their eyebrows, and the sisters stood silent for a moment before giggling.

"No, you're fine. I'm Adia Hawke. This is my sister Amber, and the men are Fenris, Anders, and Varric."

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you," Merrill said. "But we shouldn't dally here. Your task is for Asha'bellanar, and she doesn't like to be kept waiting."

"Asha what?" Varric asked.

"Is that what your people call her?" Amber wondered.

"Yes. It means: The Woman of Many Years." Adia cocked an eyebrow.

"She called herself an old hag that talks too much."

"She also called herself Flemeth," her sister reminded her.

"But... That's a Chasind legend..." Anders argued softly. His fellow mage smirked.

"Looked pretty real to me."

"And frightening. She turned into a dragon!" Adia added, making a big show with her arms to show the size difference.

"That sounds like something a magister might wish for," Fenris remarked dryly.

"As I said, we should hurry," Merrill broke in. "You were very lucky that she helped you. Most people who meet her wind up in little pieces in the trees." The boys all looked shocked, but Adia only grinned and winked at Amber.

"If only Carver would have been that lucky."

"You're horrible sometimes," her twin said with a shake of her head. However, she too, was smiling slightly. Merrill started walking, and they all followed her. Partway up the mountain, they encountered a lone Dalish, who sneered as he approached them.

"So, you finally found someone to take you away from here?" Merrill looked a bit uneasy, but nodded.

"Yes."

"Then finish your task quickly, humans. We cannot be rid of this one soon enough." Both Amber and Adia frowned at him.

"I will save the Clan, no matter what you think!" she added as he brushed past them and headed back to the camp. Then she turned to the others. "I'm... Sorry."

"So... Nice mountain you've got here..." Adia chimed in, looking very awkward.

"What was that about?" Amber asked gently.

"Nothing," Merrill replied with a shake of her head. "Just some misunderstandings and old fears." She kept walking, but the redhead grabbed her sister's sleeve and pulled her close for a moment.

"Something strange is going on..."

"I know. We'll hopefully get answers soon." They walked a bit higher up the trail, when suddenly a group of undead hauled themselves from the ground! Everyone drew their weapons, and Merrill unhooked a staff from her back, calling a tangle of vines to slow down the enemies. The group made short work of the skeletons after that. Adia slung her bow over her back again, smirking at the Elf girl.

"The Keeper didn't tell us you were a mage, Merrill."

"All Keepers know a bit of old magick. It was said that all Elvehn used to possess the gift." Anders crossed his arms over his chest.

"Do you have the same worry about Demons as other mages?"

"Yes. And if a Keeper becomes possessed... The Clan must hunt and kill them before they become too powerful."

"Well we appreciate the help back there," Amber said, eager to change the subject. Merrill blushed and smiled shyly at her.

"Oh! Well, I've done a little fighting before. Never with others around. I'll try not to hit anyone. On our side, I mean!"

"Well as long as you don't turn any of us into frogs, hit whatever you want!" Adia added with a grin.

"Well Fire Eyes, looks like you have someone else to talk shop with besides Blondie," Varric brought up. "Don't think she's your type though." He was grinning devilishly, and it took the mage a moment to realize his meaning.

"Yes, I-" She blushed fiercely. "Varric!" He just chuckled, looking very pleased.

"Type? Type of what?" Merrill wondered

"I... I'd think Merrill would be her type, Varric. She's a mage too," Adia reminded the Dwarf, sharing the same innocent, confused look as Merrill.

"Adia, remember Isabella asking if you wanted "company" when we first met her? That's what Varric means," Fenris tried to explain, putting a hand on her shoulder and snickering. The rogue looked up at home for a moment, very clearly trying to process what he just said. When it clicked, her eyes widen and her jaw dropped, and she turned to stare at Varric.

"Varric! Bad Dwarf! Bad!" He shrugged, still smiling.

"I only do it to tease, my dears."

"Maker's breath," Anders sighed, shaking his head. "I think all Dwarves like teasing about that subject."

"What subject?" Merrill wanted to know.

"Never mind, nothing! Top of the mountain, let's go!" Amber shouted, herding everyone in front of her. They headed off again, the poor Dalish very confused. Adia smiled sympathetically at her.

"They confuse me all the time too. You kind of get used to it." The group reached a cave, and Merrill turned to them all before she entered.

"I just want to say that I'm sorry for the way today has gone. You're really not seeing the Dalish at their best. Normally we care for and watch out for each other... Just not today, apparently."

"It's all right, Merrill. Everyone has their off days," Adia offered, patting her shoulder.

"It'll be okay," Amber assured her.

"It's sweet of you both to say that. Come, we mustn't delay further." They had gotten through most of the cave unhindered, when they were set upon by spiders, Shades, and a creature that seemed to be an Elf warrior made of shadow.

"What in the name of the Andraste's knickers is that thing?" Adia demanded, aiming her bow at the Shadow Warrior and firing off a few shots.

"An Elvehn Guardian!" Merrill answered. "It was meant to keep watch over the Elders' graveyard."

"Now it's just a mindless creature!" Fenris said, jumping in front of the thing. He swung at it, but the shadow caught him in the arm with its own weapon, and the Elf dropped his sword and cursed, blood running down his arm. The redhead immediately jumped in front of Fenris, swinging the blade on the edge of her bow at the creature. With a few more hits from her, and some firepower from the mages, it dropped. Anders came over and looked at the slice, but Fenris glared a bit at him.

"Oh don't be like that. Big baby..." the healer teased, starting to heal the wound.

"I'm not upset I was injured. I am bothered that I need your help to fix it," the Elf retorted. Adia gave him a sideways glance.

"Or you could just let it get infected." Anders smirked at her comment.

"And then I'd see him in the clinic, either dragged in by you, or carried in by some good Samaritan." He finishes up, and there isn't even a scar to speak of.

"... I... Appreciate the healing, mage," the warrior said reluctantly. Adia's glare faded into a smile, and patted Fenris' arm.

"Nice work, Anders."

"That's what I'm here for: To patch people up, freeze enemies solid, and deliver witty one-liners."

"Y'know Blondie, that's usually the storyteller's job," Varric reminded him. Anders feigned shock, and then the smirk was back.

"Really? I didn't know you could do magick, Varric." Amber started giggling, and the Dwarf bowed to the healer for winning that round.

"Varric is magical," Adia pointed out. "He's got this magical way with words! Not to mention that lovely Bianca..." She grinned, eyeing the bow.

"Well, if everyone's ready, we have only a little further to go," Merrill told them, heading for a patch of light down a side tunnel.

"So what exactly do we have to do, Merrill?"

"Well, your part isn't difficult, Adia. Neither is mine, really. We just have to place the amulet on the altar, I say the Rite for the Departed, and then... I'm not sure." They exited the cave and saw a stone archway. As the group approached however, everyone could feel the thrum of energy and power coming from it. Fenris' markings flared slightly, and he rubbed his arms and shivered. Amber leaned against a tree, holding her head, and Anders leaned on his staff for a moment.

"That is a very powerful barrier," the healer said, taking a deep breath.

"So... Do we climb it?" Adia wondered as she looked at the mages, not joking.

"I can open the way forward, one moment," Merrill spoke up, approaching the barrier and drawing a dagger from her waist. She paused for a moment before cutting into her arm, and a spray of blood erupts from her, and she threw the blood and some kind of... Power at the barrier, which shattered with a blinding light. Amber dropped to her knees, holding her head and whimpering. Fenris and Anders looked annoyed.

"That... That was a summoning... That takes blood magick! Are you crazy?" the healer demanded.

"For once, we are in agreement. That was a Demon you used, foolish girl!" Fenris added. Adia dropped down next to Amber, putting an arm over her and hugging her tight, looking up at the Elf mage.

"Merrill... What did you just do?" The girl frowned and huffed.

"All right, it was blood magick, but I know what I'm doing! The Spirit helped us, didn't it?" Amber slowly stood, shaking her head.

"They don't keep helping. You can't trust those things, Merrill." The redhead helped her stand, keeping an arm around her waist.

"Not to mention using your own blood for anything isn't very appealing. It's rather gross actually."

"Well, it's the only way to get the Spirits' attention," Merrill shot back. "But come on, we don't have much further to go." She started to walk through the archway, but then turned to look at them all "Just, be careful. Restless things prowl the heights."

"I can keep her standing, since you need both hands to fight, Adia," Anders said as he came over. Adia gladly moved and let him take her place supporting Amber, grinning as she pulled her bow from her back, and followed Merrill

"What is this place?" she asked, looking out at what seemed to be a cemetery.

"This was where the Elders came when they tired of life. But since they were immortal, they didn't die. Not in the sense that we know now, anyway. Uthenera, they called it. "The Endless Dream"... But they don't sleep peacefully any more."

"Of course not, when they're woken by foolish blood mages," Fenris quipped.

"You said you wouldn't bait the mages anymore," Adia mumbled as she sighed and lightly elbowed him.

"Adia, she is a blood mage! She has sold herself out for power! Neither your sister nor Anders has done that, have they?"

"Definitely not on my list of things to do, thank you," Anders shot back.

"Same here," Amber agreed. She seemed more steady, but let Anders keep an arm around her waist, rather liking being so close to him. Adia turned to glare at the warrior.

"Fenris, if you ever accuse my sister of being a blood mage, I will shoot you in the face." He appeared stunned, even as Anders started snickering. Adia moved up to Merrill, as the Dalish ran her hand reverently along a grave. But a moment later, corpses and another Shadow Elf struggled free of the earth and attacked them.

"Maker's mercy, do these things ever quit?" Amber asked, quickly bringing her staff in front of her.

"I don't think we'd ever get that lucky, Amber," her sister replied with a grin as loaded up her bow. It took a bit of time, but they managed to again get all of them down. Varric, who'd been oddly quiet with all this, glared at Fenris and Anders.

"Now then, if you two could stop all the "blood magick" talk, we might actually finish this errand so that we can get this poor girl out of here where maybe she won't have to resort to such extreme measures!" They stared at him, wide-eyed but silent. Merrill looked embarrassed, and Amber hung her head.

"Sorry Varric," she apologized. He went over to the mage and patted her arm.

"Oh Fire Eyes, don't be like that. I know you're more concerned about our new friend's health than you are about her flavor of magick."

"And I for one would **love** to get rid of this creepy trinket and be out of debt to the dragon lady," Adia called out.

"It's not creepy," her sister argued. "I've been wearing it since we got it, Adia. It's just a magical amulet. What kind of magick, I have no idea."

"Well you can keep it then. I never liked it. I'm grateful she helped us, but she was still on the scary side." They approached a carved stone altar, and Merrill took the amulet from Amber and placed it on the top, closing her eyes for a moment. The rest of the group stepped back, unsure of what was going to happen.

"Hahren na melana sahlin. Emma ir abelas. Souver'inan isala hamin. Vhenan him dor'felas. In uthenera na revas," the Elf girl intoned. Adia was standing next to her sister in case she fell over again.

"So... That's it?" Before the mage could reply, the sky suddenly darkened, and the amulet began to glow. Amber swayed, but both the rogue and Anders braced her, and she closed her eyes. The light seemed to get larger, and then they suddenly realized that it was taking on the form of Flemeth, who stepped down from the altar, rotated her neck, and smirked. Merrill immediately bowed to her.

"Ah, and here we are," the Witch of the Wilds said, sounding rather pleased.

"Witch!" Fenris shouted, one hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Holy flaming Andraste!" Varric exclaimed, taking a step back. Adia was staring at Flemeth with a look of shock on her face; jaw open and eyes wide.

"What in the...Were you **in** that thing the **whole** time?" The old woman smiled, though it didn't seem very friendly at first.

"Just a piece. A small piece. But it was all I needed. It's good to see that I didn't end up in some merchant's pocket."

"We keep our promises," Amber told her, opening her eyes.

"So few do in these times."

"Andaran atish'an, Asha'belannar," Merrill greeted as Flemeth turned to her.

"Ah, one of "the People" Tell me, do you know who I am, beyond that title?"

"I know only a little," the Dalish replied, head still bowed.

"Then stand!" Flemeth chided her gently. "The People bend their knee too quickly." Merrill stood, smiled softly, and moved next to Varric. Adia now eyed the woman suspiciously.

"If you can turn into a dragon and fly, why did you need us to bring you here? Wouldn't it have been easier if you flew?"

"A Dragon is rather noticeable, wouldn't you agree? To have one winging all over the place would attract attention I did not wish for. Besides, this was for security, in case the inevitable happened. And knowing my Morrigan, it has."

"What are you: A Spirit, a Demon... An Abomination?" Anders wondered. Flemeth stared at him for a moment, and then a smirk curled her lip.

"And you would know of "Spirits" and "Abominations", wouldn't you?" He looked confused for a moment.

"Of course I would. I'm a mage." She nodded, but it seemed to be one of disappointment rather than agreement.

"Of course." Amber's eyes widened a bit as she looked between Flemeth and the healer, but she said nothing.

"Are we supposed to know who this "Morrigan" is?" Adia wondered.

"Not really," the witch answered with a shrug. "She's a girl who thinks she knows what's what better than I do. And why not? I raised her to be just so!" She laughed, but again it didn't sound friendly.

"Is she your daughter, or your enemy?" the Dwarf inquired. Flemeth quickly sobered up and shrugged again.

"Even she does not know."

"You are a very confusing woman," the redhead told her.

"I try my best. Keeps everyone guessing. If I may offer some advice to you girls?" She turned away to look over the mountains. "We stand upon the precipice of change. The world fears the inevitable plummet into the abyss. When that moment comes, do not be afraid to leap! For it is only when you are falling, that you discover whether or not you have wings."

"Says the dragon," Amber said softly.

"Well, she could always teach you how to become a dragon," her sister shot back with a small grin. Flemeth turned back and smirked.

"Fate now has us all, dear girls. It is what you choose to do with your destiny that will define you. You have my thanks..." Her eyes swept over the group, seeming to look through everyone for a moment. "And my sympathies." She turned away again and assumed her dragon form in another burst of light, taking off quickly and winging off into the distance. The group let out a collective sigh of relief.

"I am suddenly very happy that's over with," Adia said, wrapping her arms around herself and shivering. Amber hugged her and Varric patted her arm.

"Come on, we still need to get Daisy to Kirkwall," the Dwarf told them.

"We'll be right behind you all," Amber promised, turning to the altar. Once the others were out of earshot, Adia turned to the mage, a look of concern on her face.

"Is what that Keeper down there said true? You're sad?" The dark-haired girl paused for a moment, then picked up the amulet and turned it over in her hand.

"I...I'm not sure what she meant, to be honest."

"Amber, don't bullshit me. If there's something bothering you, tell me. We'll work through it. I don't want you to be sad."

"I'm not sad... Not really. I guess there's a part of me that is bothered by the fact that we're going on this expedition mostly to make sure the Templars can't touch us. I know that we also want to provide for Mother, but... And now we've got a blood mage with us, an ex-Grey Warden, an Elf who hates all mages, a pirate trying to find a... Relic, and a Dwarf who wants to turn our lives into the next big story... Throw that in with Carver and you've got a mess I'm not sure we can handle" Adia put an arm around her sister and smiled.

"But you left out the most important thing. We've still got each other, and as long as we're together we can handle anything. We've got an ex-Grey Warden you are smitten with and who is smitten with you, a broody but handsome Elf who hasn't exactly had the best impression of magick, but we might be able to change that, a hysterical Pirate who is nice to look at, and a very smart Dwarf who was blessed with a silver tongue and an amazing-looking bow. You're focusing too much on the downside of things."

"Isn't that my job, while you focus on the good parts?" But she hugged her sister and smiled, and then put the amulet back on. "Come on, let's get off the mountain and get Merrill somewhere safe."

"Yes, but just because I see the good all the time doesn't mean you have to see bad. You deserve to be happy too."

"I am happy, Adia. And once we've got Mother out of Gamlen's I'll be even happier." The twins started walking back, when they noticed two figures at the edge of the graveyard. Fenris was leaning against the arch, arms folded. Anders was seated on a gravestone, idly swinging his legs like a big kid. He noticed them first and smiled.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

"Mostly," Adia replied as she smiled back. "I'll be even better when we're back home. I miss my dog." She pouted a little, and Fenris came over.

"You miss your dog?" He smiled slightly and shook his head. "Only you would think of that creature right after seeing a dragon." Anders meanwhile had walked over to Amber, bending at the waist and sticking his face in hers.

"And you?" She stared at him, eyes wide, and a her cheeks turning scarlet.

"See mage, I told you that would happen," Fenris teased as the healer frowned at him. Adia was giggling at the sight of her sister being all embarrassed, and decided to make things more fun.

"If you kiss her nose, she'll get redder and start rubbing it!" she revealed, making a hasty retreat from Amber. She grabbed Fenris' arm on the way, dragging him back towards the cave. They both heard a startled

"EEEP!" followed by laughter, and then Anders zipped past, followed by Amber.

"That was... Interesting... How did you find that out?" the Elf wondered.

"When we were younger, Father would tap us on our noses if he was trying to get a point across. Amber rubbed hers a lot after he would do it. I just assumed kissing it would get the same reaction." She clasped her hands behind her head. "To an extent we're both ticklish, me more so than Amber. But I'm waiting to tell Anders that until they stop tiptoeing around each other." Fenris smirked as his hand skimmed quickly across her back and around her side, pulling back after only a moment. Adia squeaked and jumped away from him, playfully glaring back.

"How nice of you to wait before giving him even more ammunition to use against her." The rogue wrinkled her nose at him.

"What was that for?" She was blushing fiercely, and only hoped that the dim lighting in the cave was hiding it. Fenris shrugged and kept walking.

"Merely testing to see how bad your reaction would be. And you are extremely ticklish." They made it to the entrance, where laughter was heard.

"Mercy, mercy! I beg you!" Anders was pleading.

"Never!" Amber replied. The rogue and warrior rounded the corner to see the elder Hawke straddling Anders' waist, tickling the other mage relentlessly. His face was red, and he was on the ground, but she wasn't stopping. Merrill and Varric were watching from a few feet away, the Dwarf writing things down, and the Dalish girl giggling.

"You'll never get another chance to do that," Adia teased the Elf, grinning at him, and at the sight of Amber pinning Anders. "Amber, I think it only fair that Anders knows you're ticklish too." She immediately stopped what she was doing, and the smile faded from her face as she stared at the redhead. Whether she was embarrassed about being caught, or just bothered that Adia seemed to be against her today, no one was sure.

"Oh thanks! I'll remember that," the healer said, trying to catch his breath.

"I..." Amber went to move, but Anders caught her leg and she lost her balance, dropping down on top of him. Both of them blushed for a moment before sitting up and looking like they were caught raiding the cookie jar.

"Oh, they're so adorable!" Merrill exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

"They're something all right, Daisy," Varric agreed.

"Don't mind us at all," Adia added, grinning broadly. Amber stood, tilting her head a bit. If her sister wanted to play dirty, she would oblige her.

"You know, I've been keeping my mouth shut about your dreams of the broody Elf, sister." Fenris raised an eyebrow and looked at the redhead.

"Dreams?" Adia's face had gone red, and her eyes were wide. It was rare for the mage to retaliate, and she hadn't been expecting that little revelation.

"I...I...I... I have no idea what you're talking about!" She started walking away, giving Amber a playful glare.

"So, I guess I'll have to disappoint Rivaini when I tell her," Varric said as she passed him, still writing notes. That got her to stop and raise an eyebrow at him.

"Disappoint Isabella? Why?" He closed his little book and shrugged.

"Oh, she was getting her hopes up to get to "know" one of you. And since you told her Fire Eyes was smitten with Blondie, she was thinking it would be you."

"Get to know one of us? She already knows us. She's one of our friends." Varric stared at the rogue for a moment, blinking. Amber came over, rolling her eyes. Sexual innuendo had never been Adia's strong point. In fact, the rogue was almost too innocent in that department.

"Adia... She wants to sleep with one of us... As in "the naughty sleep" that Mother and Father used to do."

"The what?" Merrill asked, confusion on her face now. Adia's eyes again went wide, and her mouth hung open.

"Women can **do** that with each other?"

"According to Rivaini, rather well," Varric told her. Anders stood and brushed himself off, deciding to become involved in the discussion.

"What, sex?" It was Merrill's turn to have her cheeks turn scarlet.

"My, you certainly have a way with women, mage. You do that any more, and one of them will set their hair on fire," Fenris said with a chuckle.

"I'm a redhead, does that count as someone's hair being on fire?" Adia asked, pulling on her braid.

"Well um... I really should... Get my things and... So we can go..." Merrill stammered, heading for the camp, Varric on her heels.

"Smooth Anders..." Amber sighed, raising an eyebrow at him.

"What? How was I supposed to know she was that innocent?"

"My sister is too," the other mage retorted.

"But you aren't." Amber stared at him, and his eyes widened for a moment as he realized the implications of what he'd just said. "Amber, I'm sorry! I didn't mean... Of course... Your father would have warned **you** about that." However, Adia whirled on her sister, eyes wide. All she could think of was the conversation during Diamondback the previous month.

"AMBER HAWKE! What haven't you been telling me?" The mage cringed at the tone in her sister's voice, but shook her head, wrapping her arms around herself. Fenris pointed at Anders, who still looked guilty.

"Mage, explain this." The healer looked from Amber to Adia and back, then sighed heavily. He wasn't exactly sure how to explain, but he would try.

"I'm sure your Father told Amber about things Templars can or would do to mages. They basically have complete control over anyone in the Circle, even the older Enchanters. Usually we would tell the apprentices which Templars to avoid, but with Amber, I'm sure she was told to just avoid them all." His voice got softer as he spoke, but Adia thought she could hear a bass overlay to his words, and the skin at the back of her neck stood straight up. But if Fenris noticed anything odd, he didn't say.

"What are you talking about?" the Elf demanded. "What control do Templars have, and what do they do that's so awful?" Anders' head snapped up, and he looked angry. However, his eyes weren't glowing, which was a good sign.

"You want specifics? **Fine**." He ticked off on his fingers. "Teasing, torture, and... Rape" On the last word he curled his hand into a fist and closed his eyes. Adia hung her head, suddenly sorry she'd harped on the subject.

"I'm sorry Amber. I thought you and And- I'm just going to shut up now..." Anders opened his eyes as realization struck him.

"Oh... OH..." He shook his head. "No, I didn't lie to your brother, Adia. I've been a perfect gentleman with Amber." The other mage finally looked up at them,

"I'm going to go see if Merrill needs help packing." She ran off, and Anders watched her go, face falling.

"I-" he began, before Fenris interrupted.

"Really messed that up? Yes, you did."

"No, Anders didn't do anything wrong," Adia brought up, giving the mage an apologetic smile "I should have quit while I had the chance and just kept my mouth shut. I'm sorry, Anders."

"It's... It's all right. Maybe it's just better to keep her at a distance, like I first thought." Fenris shook his head and motioned in the direction Amber had run off.

"It's clear you both have feelings for the other. Why push her away?"

"It's... Complicated," the healer finally replied. The Elf sighed and shrugged.

"As you wish. I will be talking to the weapon maker here, to see if he has any decent blades." He walked off, and Anders gently nudged Adia.

"Go with him." She gave him a confused look in return.

"Why? He's going to look at sharp, pointy objects. And don't slip back into this "keep Amber away" thing. It's silly, Anders."

"How so?"

"Can you see into the future?"

"Maker, no!" he replied, shaking his head and smiling a bit. "If I could, I wouldn't have been caught six times out of the Tower, I never would've become a Warden, and I never... Would've met you two." Adia gave him a knowing smile and folded her arms across her chest.

"So you wanting to keep Amber at a distance because you **think** you'll end up hurting her is just silly. You don't know it for sure. I can see you care about her, a lot. I know you wouldn't hurt her."

"I wouldn't, but-" Justice suddenly railed at the thought running through his mind, and Anders pressed a hand to his forehead as he fought back the waves of anger and horror at the very idea. "No... No, he wouldn't hurt her either. He swore that to me."

"Are you talking about Justice? Do you really think he would?"

"No, I trust him. It's that... Other part that worries me. The one you all saw in the Chantry that night." The mage had a sheepish look on his face, but underneath was a sadness that Adia wished he would just get rid of. But she put a hand on his arm and smiled, hoping to steer the conversation back to a positive light.

"Anders, I doubt that side would ever surface towards Amber. I don't see you allowing that to happen. Don't push her away."

"She's lucky to have you, Adia. We all are. You make everything seem... Possible." He smiled genuinely, and the rogue grinned back.

"That's what I'm here for. Now go down there and make sure she's not mad at me. I don't want to sleep with my eyes open tonight."

"All right. But I still think you should join our broody friend. Might make for some interesting dreams tonight." He laughed and ran off before Adia could retaliate. The rogue sighed and shook her head, also heading towards the Dalish camp.

'_I think my dreams are more along the lines of seemingly impossible.'_ She watched Fenris for a few moments before putting on her "happy face" and joining him. He looked up as she approached, thanking the Dalish he'd been talking to.

"Are we ready to depart?" Adia nodded, hands behind her back

"I think the others are wrapping up their business. I just came over to see if you found any interesting pointy objects over here."

"Some, but nothing that quite calls to me," he admitted. "They have some bows here, if you wish to look. Apparently the Dalish are skilled hunters, and they generally use bows for that and fighting."

"Why yes I do!" Her eyes lit up, and a huge smile graced her face as she nudged him out of the way with her hips and started looking at the supply of bows. Fenris moved aside with a small smile, and the Elf by the weapons watched the rogue with interest.

"I am Master Ilen, the Crafter for this Clan. All our weapons are handmade from wood and metal we gather ourselves." Adia smiled at the crafter, extending her hand to him and then holding up her rather well-worn bow.

"Adia Hawke. It's nice to meet you. I'm actually looking for a new bow. I've had this one for as long as I can remember and I think it needs a rest." Master Ilen gently took the bow and inspected it, smiling approvingly.

"Well, I can see that you care for your weapon a great deal. I do not normally allow humans to have something we craft, but for you, I will make the exception. Tell me which one you favor, and we will talk price."

"Thank you." Adia started ogling the bows until her eyes settled on "the bow". It was pretty clear she'd just found the weapon of her dreams as she ran her fingertips over the woodwork, almost lovingly tracing the way it curled. "This is... Amazing... Absolutely beautiful." The Dalish man smiled proudly.

"That is a masterpiece to be sure. It can launch an arrow over 500 paces, and still have the same impact as if it were 20 paces. The blades are for close-combat fighting, but can be removed for "safety", if you so desire." Adia bit her lower lip for a moment as she kept staring at the bow.

"What is the price, Master Ilen?"

"Two gold pieces," he replied after a moment. The redhead dug around her coin purse, frowning when she pulled out all the money in it.

"I've got one and... Fifty silvers." She sighed and went to turn away, when Fenris handed her fifty more silver.

"I'll consider this a loan until we complete another job." The rogue's reaction was instantaneous: She squealed with delight, jumping up and wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" The warrior stood there, startled by her reaction, even as the others came walking over at the commotion.

"Can't that wait until we're back in Kirkwall, Adia?" Anders teased

"Birdie, you're going to give Elf a reason not to brood if you keep that up," Varric added with a wink.

"Oh, I didn't know you two were a couple as well!" Merrill exclaimed. The redhead's face soon matched her hair, and she let Fenris go quickly, holding her hands high in the air.

"No, no, no! I-It's not like that! Fenris was just helping me buy a new bow! I just got a little excited!" Amber shook her head and smiled.

"I should have known. Adia gets excited easily."

"I... See that..." Fenris said as he blushed as well. Adia turned around and quickly paid Master Ilen, thanking him profusely several times before turning and showing everyone her new bow.

"See! You tell me this work of art isn't something to be excited over!" They all marveled at it, and Varric nodded his approval.

"Well, I'm partial to Bianca, but that is a gorgeous bow, my dear."

"It is very nice," her sister agreed.

"Master Ilen makes the best... Everything! You'll be pleased with that, Adia, I know it," Merrill told her.

"So, are we ready to go then?" the rogue wondered, carefully placing both bows on her back. Once they returned to Kirkwall, she had every intention of putting the old one on the wall, as a reminder of how far she'd come in the years since she'd gotten it.

"I believe we are. Daisy seems to have all her gear, and Kirkwall awaits!" The Dwarf said as he Merrill began walking away from the camp.

"It seems the trip out here wasn't a waste after all. That bow should prove very handy," Fenris predicted. Adia smiled, giving him another quick, less enthusiastic hug when the others weren't watching.

"Thank you, Fenris. I really mean it. I'll repay you as soon as we have another job lined up. I promise." He patted her shoulder.

"It's all right, Adia. I know you're good for it." Out of the corner of her eye, Adia saw Amber grinning at her, and she stuck her tongue out at the mage.

"What are you all smiley for?" The dark-haired girl shrugged and shook her head, never losing the smile.

"Nothing. It's just nice to see that I don't need to do much to embarrass you. You do a wonderful job on your own."

"What? I was just giving him a thank you hug. A very excited thank you hug, but it wasn't anything other than that."

"If you say so... But I bet this will make it into your dreams for weeks to come."

"Keep that up and I'll tell Anders I heard you say his name while you were sleeping," the redhead whispered with a playfully evil grin. Amber's eyes nearly bugged out of her head.

"I did not!"

"You did too! I win this round, sister!" She laughed and skipped ahead, avoiding any backlash from the mage. However, she saw Amber just sort of stare after her, hanging her head as she walked. Anders touched her arm, but she pulled away from him.

"Adia, what is Kirkwall like?" Merrill wanted to know, oblivious as to what was going on with the mages. The redhead frowned for a second at Amber, seriously debating on finding a stick and labeling it the "stick of happiness: and chasing her sister back to Kirkwall. She finally decided against it, figuring it best to talk to her when they were back at Gamlen's.

"It's... A city. Not a bad one, but it's still a city. It's easy to get lost in it though."

"Lost? Oh, I don't like being lost. Is there a map or something I should have? Will there be people to help me if I can't find my way?"

"Daisy, just stick with us. You'll be fine," Varric told her.

"Any one of us will help you. I just wouldn't really trust anyone else in the city all that much," Adia explained. Merrill blinked, obviously confused.

"But you live there? And you don't trust people? I mean, I know to avoid the people who wear armor, because they're probably Templars... But just... Avoid everyone then?" Adia shrugged and nodded.

"Well, anyone who looks like they might not be a nice person. There's a lot of bad people in Lowtown. And don't ever go into Darktown alone, Merrill. Ever."

"Why, what's Darktown?"

"It's where I live," Anders told her.

"But if you live there, it can't be that bad," the Dalish argued.

"Just trust me on this, Merrill. You'll see eventually," Adia explained.

"In fact, it might be better if you just stayed in the Alienage unless someone is with you," Fenris pointed out.

"Oh yes, the place where the Elves live. It sounds so exciting!" Merrill smiled brightly and clapped her hands together. Adia gave her a sideways glance.

"Well... I guess you could say that. Considering you've never lived in a city before I guess I can see how you'd think it's exciting."

"Oh, I can't wait to see everything!" They had made it down the mountain, and the walls of Kirkwall were in sight. Adia was still busy chatting with Fenris and Merrill, and hadn't seen Anders drop back to try and talk to her sister again. However, they all soon heard the:

"EEEEEEEP!" And the hysterical laughter that followed it.

"Told you I'd play dirty!" Anders shouted above the giggling. Everyone stopped and looked back, seeing Amber on the ground trying to unsuccessfully fend off Anders tickling her. Adia covered her mouth with her hand, smirking behind it, but wisely keeping her comments to herself. "Thanks again for telling me, Adia!" the healer said as he looked up, grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh just get a room, you two!" Varric called out as he once more grabbed his notebook. Hey, if the mages were going to be kind enough provide material, he wasn't going to say no to it.

"Why should they get a room? Don't they both have places to live already?" Merrill wondered, confused by the whole scene. Adia finally spoke up, happy at least to see her sister laughing and smiling.

"Shush, Varric. Let them have their moment. Yes they do, Merrill. Varric was just teasing them." When the healer was finally done, he pulled Amber to her feet. She whacked him on the arm, but he just kept smiling as they rejoined the others.

"Sorry, but I needed to administer some old-fashioned healing," he explained.

"You are a very perplexing man," Fenris said as he raised an eyebrow. "Either keep your distance, or just bed her already."

"Fenris, I might say the same to a certain redhead," the red-eyed girl shot back. She pulled Anders forward, grabbing Merrill's arm and dragging the Dalish girl towards the city. Varric laughed and followed, still writing.

"Amber!" Adia called out, fighting back a blush. She then looked at Fenris. "She's strange. Very strange."

"So are you, little rogue. I can only wonder what sort of dreams you have involving me," he replied with a chuckle. Adia sighed and shook her head.

"The next time I start to open my mouth to tease Amber in mixed company again, please feel free to smack me over the head or something. I'm never going to live this down. Would you believe me if I said they were innocent dreams?"

"With you, I would believe it. If it were Isabella telling me, I'd call you a liar to your face. And I'm actually amused that she... Fought back this time. Normally your sister tends to lose or just accept whatever comments you throw at her."

"I've decided that she lets my comments build until they boil over and she gets me back by telling my worst secrets to the world in an attempt to embarrass me. Maker knows I do it enough to her, so I can't even be mad or upset when she does it back. I actually like it when she does. It makes for fun conversations later on."

"Fun conversations?" He seemed perplexed at the very idea of the girls having conversations about things that had upset or embarrassed them.

"Someone will bring it up later on and we both laugh about it," Adia told him

"It must be nice to have someone so close to you. Able to talk about anything, and always there for each other." The rogue nodded, hearing the wistful tone in his voice.

"It is. I don't want to know what my life would be like with out her. I imagine it'd be less bright and a lot more boring." She tilted her head a little to look up at him as a thought occurred to her. "You know, Fenris, if you ever want someone to talk to, even if it's a friendly chat like this or something more deep, you can always come to me. I'm surprisingly a very good listener." He smiled, and it seemed very warm and genuine.

"I... Would like that. I shall extend an... Open invitation then: My door is always open whenever you wish to come over and talk. Perhaps I can even listen to you on occasion, if you like?"

"That sounds wonderful. Now I don't have to feel guilty when I walk in and don't even bother to knock. You can come to Gamlen's any time you want as well. I can't guarantee we'd stay there, but a walk and talk around the city couldn't hurt." Fenris thought back to the few times he'd been around Gamlen Amell. The man always seemed so dour and spiteful to the Hawkes, and he couldn't understand why.

"Yes... Your Mother is very kind to me, but your Uncle... He doesn't like anyone, does he?" Adia huffed for a moment and shook her head.

"He's a very bitter, selfish man. He cares for mother in his own way. Carver, Amber and I... I'm not sure. I know he's not the biggest fan of Diego. He got mad at the hound for panting one day."

"For... Panting? You mean breathing loudly? How is he supposed to control that?" Fenris raised an eyebrow, thinking how silly that conversation must've been.

"Apparently by keeping his mouth closed, but the poor thing doesn't sweat like we do and Gamlen keeps is very warm in that hovel. I honestly cannot wait until this expedition is over and we have the coin to leave his home."

"We'll have the coin soon enough," the Elf told her as he patted her arm. "But come, we should catch up with the others." Adia nodded and linked her arm around his, walking down the rest of the path to meet up with the others, letting him go before anyone could make any comments, and giving him a small, almost shy smile.

* * *

><p>The twins were getting ready for bed. Carver was on one of his "long nights", so it was thankfully quiet in the small room. Adia was sitting on an empty barrel, swinging her feet and brushing out her hair. "Hey Amber... I'm sorry if I pushed a little too hard today. I didn't mean to make you upset when we were coming down the mountain." The mage finished lacing up her nightgown and sat on her sister's bed.<p>

"It's all right. I'm sorry I ran off." The rogue blinked for a moment.

"Ran off? When did you run off?"

"When we were talking about... And you thought I... Um…" They locked eyes, and Adia suddenly realized what she was referring to, and laughed nervously.

"Oh! That... Yes, that... Well, I think it worked out for the best." She gave her a knowing smile, hopping off the barrel and walking to her bunk, motioning for Amber to sit down in front of her so she could brush her hair too. Amber obliged, but had a puzzled look on her face.

"Worked out for the best? What are you talking about?"

"I talked to Anders for a few minutes. Think I talked some sense into his thick head." She ran the brush through the length of the mage's hair several times before braiding it back. Amber's cheeks tinged pink as she thought of the healer.

"Talked some sense into him? You can't talk cryptic, Adia."

"I'm not being cryptic. He thought he did something wrong when you left and I explained to him that he didn't. We talked, and he said he's worried about hurting you, but I told him he couldn't see the future and to stop being silly. Its very painfully obvious the two of you like each other, now it's just a matter of one of you getting up the nerve to make the first step."

"You make it sound so easy, Adia," Amber sighed. "But then again, you have your own dance starting with Fenris." The redhead gave dismissive wave.

"No, I think this is a one sided thing. Fenris doesn't strike me as the kind of man who would be interested in a relationship, let alone with me. So I'm content to play matchmaker." Amber turned around and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Adia, you're the only one he ever smiles for. And he's... Gentle with you, I guess you could say. He listens to you, where most everyone else he shrugs off. He may not admit it, but I think Fenris might be falling for you and your carefree ways."

"It's a nice thought, Amber. I'll admit, I like the idea, but I don't think anything will ever really come of it. Unless I'm just really that bad at flirting." Adia lay back on her bunk with her hands behind her head. "I kissed him on the cheek a while ago and he didn't even flinch. Just told me goodnight and went inside."

"He was a slave, Adia. I doubt he's used to girls just... Doing stuff like that."

"So what do I do then?"

"I'm... Probably not the right one to ask... I'd say talk to Isabella, but she'd tell you just to sleep with him... I guess just keep being yourself." Adia grinned and stretched.

"Well it's not like I know how to be anyone else. I could try to be you, but I can't throw fireballs at people at will." Amber chuckled as she climbed into her own bunk.

"And I can't pick locks or wield a bow, so it's a good thing we're ourselves and not each other."

"Speaking of which, I want to use my new bow. Badly. How much longer 'till we have enough for the expedition?"

"Not too much more. I think we need twenty more gold."

"We can get that easily. Want to hit the Hightown market tomorrow?" Adia started grinning, and Amber dropped her head over the side of her bed to look at her.

"Sure... What's with the grin?"

"Amber, those merchants are worse at hiding their chests than the ones in Lothering. We get at least half of what we need with out being noticed and find some real work for the rest." The mage grinned and lay down again.

"Sounds like a plan."

"I knew you'd agree," Adia said as she yawned. "Goodnight, Amber." Diego nosed his way into the room, curling up with his mistress as both girls fell asleep.


	9. Qunari

The usual foursome plus one Mabari were heading back to Kirkwall from a job on the Coast, when they heard the unmistakable sounds of fighting. "Well now, sounds like someone is in trouble," Adia figured. "Do we go see if they need help?" She cocked an eyebrow and looked at Amber with a grin. Her sister shot back her own grin.

"Of course! And if it's bandits or slavers, we know what to do."

"It better **not** be slavers... For their sakes," Fenris huffed.

"I prefer bandits. They tend to have better loot on them." Adia chuckled a little and removed her bow from her back as they headed towards the sounds of fighting. However when they rounded the bend and saw the scene, they all paused: A Dwarf was cowering behind some mercenaries, who appeared to be having... Issues dealing with some arachnids. The archer frowned at the spiders. "Oh you have got to be kidding me..."

"Really?" Amber asked with a sigh as she threw a fireball in the middle of the beasts. "Hey bugs! Back off!"

"This is pathetic," Anders echoed, freezing one spider solid and shattering it with his staff. Fenris just dove in and started slashing at the eight-legged menaces.

"Fetch, Diego!" the redhead commanded, sending her hound in to do the fighting She stayed back and fired off at the spiders, running like a little kid (including screaming like one) when they get too close. With all of them attacking, the spiders didn't stand a chance. As the mercenaries pick themselves off the ground, Anders rolled his eyes and offered to heal them. The Dwarf who was cowering came up to the twins.

"Well, now that was some fighting! You put these nug-lickers to shame."

"...Are you even sure they know which end of the sword their supposed to fight with?" Adia asked, giving him a confused look.

"Somehow I doubt it," Fenris scoffed.

"Well yes, I admit that my choice of... Hired swords was not a good one. But you, you look like you can handle yourselves. Jevaris Tintop, merchant extraordinaire. I have a business proposal for you," the Dwarf introduced.

"You're easily impressed," Amber quipped, leaning on her staff.

"And too easy to trust," her sister added. "What if we're really bandits and we only saved you from those... things just to have the satisfaction of robbing and killing you ourselves?" Jevaris paled for a moment

"Well, I... Never thought of that."

"I doubt you think much. But you said you had a job?" Fenris wondered.

"I did! Yes, I do indeed! And I can guarantee that you'll be handsomely rewarded." The Hawkes looked at each other, and Adia strapped her bow back on.

"Spit it out already." The merchant cleared his throat and smiled.

"Well, the Qunari have a powder. That explodes! And you don't need lyrium or any type of magick to make it work."

"Oh, I've heard of that stuff. Dwarves have been trying for years to make it. The closest they got was lyrium sand," Anders informed them

"Right," Jevaris continued. "Well, the Arishok here said that he wouldn't give me the formula. Saying I was "just a mercenary" like their hated Tal-Vashoth. Except when he says this, I see the gleam in his eyes. So I figure that if I killed these "hated enemies", he'll be willing to trade."

"You are a fool," the Elf told him, shaking his head. "Qunari would never trade something like that to an outsider." Adia cocked an eyebrow at the strange little man.

"So...you want to hire us to kill these Tal-Vashoth so you can convince the Arishok to give you some magic powder to make things explode?"

"Yes, that's exactly it!" Jevaris said with a nod. "These Tal-Vashoth are nothing but bandits anyway."

"They have turned their back on the Qun, and kill and steal to survive. They are a menace to all," Fenris explained. Adia thought for a moment, then folded her arms over her chest. Time to see what this merchant was made of.

"Just how much are you going to pay us?"

"Um... What do you think this job is worth?" he asked. Amber raised an eyebrow and shook her head.

"That was the wrong question to ask." Her sister was grinning from ear to ear.

"Six gold. Up front." Jevaris' jaw hit the ground.

"Up front? But I don't have that much on me! How about... Half now, and half when you complete the job."

"What do you think?" Adia asked the others as she looked around.

"I'd say that's a fair deal," Fenris agreed.

"I'm not sure going up against Qunari is a good idea... But that's a decent amount of gold," Anders brought up.

"This will be fun!" Amber said with a smile

"Woof!" Diego added.

"I'd say you've got yourself a deal, Dwarf." The archer held her hand out to him. Not for a handshake, but more of a "gimme the gold." gesture. He sighed and fished out his coin purse, dropping three sovereigns into her hand.

"Meet me back at the Qunari compound when you're done," he told her, also handing her a map. "That's where their base is. Happy hunting!"

"We are insane," Anders said when they were alone again.

"No, just in need of money," his fellow mage reminded him.

"Well we can always take the three gold and go home," Adia brought up as she pocketed the money. "He doesn't seem very smart."

"If the Arishok truly made a bargain with him, then we'd best do our part," the Elf reminded her. She pursed her lips and sighed.

"Then let's just get this over with. I want to go home already."

* * *

><p>The group made their way to the cave where the Tal-Vashoth are, carefully edging around corners until they saw a group of them in a large open area.<p>

"So, do we charge in?" Amber whispered, gripping her staff.

"You seem to know a lot about the Qunari," Adia said as she turned to Fenris. "What do you think?"

"They will be quick to retaliate no matter what we do. I say we assault them as hard and fast as possible."

"I think we can handle that," Anders stated, reaching for his staff.

"Well, let's get this started then," Adia quipped as she pulled out her bow and loaded an exploding arrow, letting it fly and watching as it landed on the ground in the middle of the group. It exploded, stunning and catching the giants off-guard. The mages quickly lobbed spells out, a fireball and an earthquake throwing the Qunari further off balance. Fenris and Diego charged out, the Elf's sword already swinging at a target. The archer followed them, using the blades on the ends of her bow for combat, loading a normal arrow into the bow and firing it off one by one, being careful of Fenris and the Mabari. The fight proceeded, until the redhead felt a sharp pain in her leg. Looking down, she saw there was an arrow through it! Looking up at the others, Adia saw Fenris get a spear embedded in his shoulder, but he seemed to ignore it. Diego leapt on the Qunari who had injured the Elf, tearing his throat out.

"OW!" she hissed, falling over slightly, grabbing a rock and putting her weight on the other leg as she grit her teeth. She began aiming at the Qunari who hurt Fenris, slightly less steady than normal. Anders looked over at hearing her shout and immediately saw what had happened.

"Adia, pull back! We can finish them!" he told her. Amber's eyes widened when she saw her sister.

"Get off that leg!" she screamed, fire streaming from her hands at a nearby enemy. Adia slumped to the floor, not wanting to argue with them at the moment. It took a bit longer, but soon all the Qunari were dead. Fenris came over, looking at the rogue' leg as Anders joins him. The Elf was holding his shoulder, having managed to cut the spear down to a manageable size to walk with.

"You two... I swear we're going to need to put you both behind barriers," the healer said with a sigh as he quickly looked them over.

"Just help her," the Elf shot back as he pointed at Adia.

"Fenris, I'd say you're worse off," Amber told him, pointing at the spearhead still in him. He raised an eyebrow and grabbed the wood, yanking hard to pull out the tip.

"No, don't!" Anders tried to warn him, but too late. The Elf nearly ripped his arm off with how much damage the barbed spear did to him coming out. He cursed and went to his knees, holding his ruined shoulder.

"Fenris!" Adia shouted, dropping down next to him, growling and biting back her own yelp as the arrow dug deeper in her shin. "You silly man! You never rip an impaled object out like that!"

"Didn't realize... Never been hit with one of their weapons..." he managed to say through clenched teeth.

"Of all the... You bloody stubborn idiot," Anders berated him, as he started healing the damage. He then turned to the rogue, narrowing his eyes. "Don't. Move. I'll help you right after I make sure his arm doesn't fall off."

"He'll be okay, Adia," Amber assured her, taking her hand. Adia cocked an eyebrow at the healer as she pulled her hand from her sister's grasp. She reached down and snapped the edge of the arrow off. Shoving her glove in her mouth, she pushed it through the rest of her leg until it came out the other side. She quickly removed it, making little more than grunting noises.

"**Maker,** that feels better!" Adia fell backwards and lay on the ground, staring at the ceiling. Her twin just sighed heavily and shook her head. Sometimes it was just better to let the archer do her own thing.

"Amber," Anders said, not turning around "Please tell me she didn't just-"

"She did." Diego licked his mistress' face, pawing gently at her and whining.

"Anders, this isn't the first time and I'm sure it won't be the last time that I've been shot with an arrow. Let me impale you with something and see if you want to hang out and wait for someone to fix it for you," the redhead stated, giving his back a silly grin.

"No, thank you. I prefer to remain in one piece," he replied, turning to look at her and shaking his head, but smiling. "I forgot you were a soldier at Ostagar. This is nothing new for you. You're just like the Commander." Amber leaned down and quickly seared the wounds closed, pulling bandages out of her pack and wrapping Adia's leg.

"Impatient pain in the ass..." she whispered.

"OW!" Adia glared momentarily at Amber for burning her, but then just grinned and patted her cheek, giving her a big grin. "But you love me!"

"I do. You're still my sister."

"Are you done yet, mage?" Fenris asked impatiently. Anders frowned, poking gently at his shoulder, and the Elf hissed in pain.

"It'll have to do for now." He wrapped the healed wound and made a quick sling. The Elf stared at him in confusion and anger.

"Are you serious? I cannot swing a sword with this on."

"I am quite serious. You move that shoulder too much, and it'll rip open again. I'm a healer, not a miracle worker." Adia stood and limped over to one of the dead Qunari, handing the smaller sword the warrior had carried to Fenris with a playful smile.

"Here you go, tough guy. You shouldn't need two hands for this." He stared at her for a moment, not sure whether he wanted to glare or sigh. Finally, he just nodded.

"It will do for now." Amber came up beside her sister and put an arm around her waist, pulling one of the rogue's arms across her shoulders.

"Come on, lean on me so you're not limping for the rest of your life."

"Only if you promise to drop me at the first sign of trouble. No heroics."

"Very well," the dark-haired girl said with a small sigh.

"Oh, we are all a sad sight, aren't we?" Anders teased.

"Says the mage with no wounds," Fenris shot back.

"Yes, but I'm out of mana. That's no good either. Guess it's up to Amber and Diego to protect us all." The Mabari barked and wagged his stumpy tail.

"Oh we'll be fine!" Adia told the healer. Always focusing on the bad things... We're getting another three gold for this plus bonding time. Let's just finish this off and go back to the Hanged Man for a drink."

"Bonding time?" Amber asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Spending time together and not trying to kill each other?" She looked mostly at Fenris and Anders as she spoke.

"Hey, I'm the one who puts everyone back together!"

"Yes, and babbling all the while about how mages are misunderstood and abused."

"Well, we are!"

"You are power-hungry fools!" The girls saw a fight coming, and Amber decided to cut it short. This was not the time for arguments.

"Boys, if I have to drop Adia to deal with your childish antics, you will need to crawl back to Kirkwall by the time I'm done." She leveled a glare at them. "Understood?"

"Yes..." Anders acknowledged as he ducked his head.

"You don't frighten me, Amber," Fenris said, a smirk on his face.

"No, but I will put the fear of the Maker in you if you keep it up," Adia warned, sticking her tongue out at him.

"And how do you intend to do that? You're injured as well."

"My leg is injured. My hands and arms are not." The Elf realized that the archer had a very good point, and nodded.

"Very well."

"Well, you certainly have **him** under control," Amber whispered, a devilish grin on her face. Adia blushed and swatted at her with her free hand.

"Shush you!" The girls shared a giggle and started walking, with everyone looking for more trouble just in case.

* * *

><p>They made it safely back to Kirkwall, and headed straight for the Qunari compound. As the group approached the gate, a Qunari guard stepped in front of them, weapon ready. "We have business with Jevaris Tintop and your Arishok," Amber told him. The guard narrowed his eyes, but nodded.<p>

"The short-mouth, yes. Enter if you must, basra." He opened the gate, and they quickly walked through.

"Basra? Is that good or bad?" Adia asked Fenris.

"It means foreigner, or outsider. Like the Dalish call you shemlen."

"In other words, not good," Anders added. They saw Jevaris standing before what looking like a throne at the top of stairs, and he smiled and rubbed his hands.

"Ah, my right-hand arrives. Summon your Arishok! The deal is finished." As the Qunari went to get their leader, he whispered to the group: "Nice of you to show up. I've been here for hours."

"I will kick you with my bad leg, Dwarf," The redhead growled, glaring at him and then pointing to the bandage on her leg, and then at Fenris' arm.

"So... Ran into trouble?" the merchant wondered, eyes wide.

"No, just dealt with experienced fighters. We kept our end of the deal, don't worry," Amber assured him. The Arishok finally stepped out, sitting down on the throne at the top of the stairs. Everyone stared at him, mouths agape.

"Maker, that is one huge Qunari..." Anders whispered. Amber just nodded next to him as Adia scooted behind Fenris. The Elf looked up at the Qunari and stepped forward, bowing slightly and waving his hand in front of him.

"Arishokost. Maraas shokra. Anaan esaam Qun."

"The Qun, from an Elf? The madness of this... Place," the Arishok said, surprise clear in his voice. The mages turned to stare at Fenris, confusion on their faces. Adia felt like her head was going to explode.

"Friend of yours?" Anders finally asked.

"Friend of no one," the Elf replied with a shake of his head.

"Right, well, that said, I am here to report that your hated Tal-Vashoth were vanquished! Yes? Yes, of course they were. So I am ready to open negotiations. For the explosive powder. As we agreed," Jevaris quickly spoke up, grinning broadly. The Arishok stared down at him for a full minute, not blinking, and then sat back.

"No."

"Maker's ass, this isn't good," Amber said softly.

"Um Fenris, can you ask the big man why he's going back on the deal?" Adia shot a glare at Jevaris. "Or if there even **was** a deal?" The warrior nodded.

"Qunari do not abandon a debt. I humbly request clarification from the Arishok."

"I have a growing lack of disgust for you," the leader told him with a curt nod. "The Dwarf imagined a deal for the gaatlok. He invented a task to prove his worth, when he has none." Fenris sighed and hung his head.

"Then we have wrongly inserted ourselves into your affairs. Would you have us kill this Dwarf?" Jevaris paled and took a step back.

"Wait, what now?"

"If you have faced Tal-Vashoth, he is not worthy of dying to you," the Arishok told them. "As he was not worthy of dying to them." He looked at the twins, seemingly assessing them. "But you... You keep good company. Let him live. And leave."

"You better leave, little man. Before someone decides you are worth killing," Adia told the Dwarf. Amber gave her a sideways glance.

"You're letting him leave without the rest of our payment? You feeling all right, sister?" The rogue suddenly grinned and put a hand on Jevaris' shoulder.

"Almost forgot the liar owed us more. Pay up then I suggest you run far, far away" He shook her hand off and pointed a finger at her.

"Hey, you heard the Arishok. There's no deal!"

"We still did your dirty work, and our two fighters were injured because of it," Anders told, him, folding his arms across her chest. The Arishok stood, and everyone's attention was back on him in an instant.

"The humans did what you could not- something I did not expect of any outsider. And you have involved **me**. If you made a bargain for the Tal-Vashoth, that debt for their lives **will** be honored." Jevaris narrowed his eyes, but threw his coin pouch at Adia.

"Sod it all! Take your damn coin!" He began walking away, muttering to himself. "Hornhead ox-men and mongrel dog lords. The whole lot breathing-" Diego leapt forward and bit him on the ass, growling "OW!" The Dwarf fairly ran from the compound after that. Adia carefully knelt down and rubbed the hound's head.

"Bite the naughty man! That's my good boy!"

"You will all leave as well. There is no more coin for you here," the Arishok told them, once more taking a seat.

"Don't have to tell us twice," Amber said, grabbing her sister.

"I thank the Arishok for his intervention on our behalf," Fenris added.

"You are welcome, Elf. It is good to know that not everyone in this city is a lost cause." The group left the compound as fast as they could.

"Well! That was simply terrifying! Let's not deal with them again. I think I can go the rest of my life without that man ever looking at me like he wants to squish me like a bug," Adia stated with a shudder.

"Let's get you all home to rest. I know I'm looking forward to just seeing refugees for a while," Anders told them.

"I'll walk Fenris home then head back to Gamlen's. That is, if you'd want me to?" the redhead asked, looking at the Elf.

"You are walking nowhere except to your Uncle's. I will accompany you there."

"At least one of you is thinking clearly," Amber teased. Adia raised an eyebrow at Fenris and gave him a playful smile.

"And are you going to make me?" she wondered, wiggling away from Amber and poking him in the chest. He stared at her for a moment before smirking.

"I will certainly try," he replied, putting his good arm around her waist and pulling her closer. "Shall we?" She threw her arm over his shoulders, mindful of the bad one, and started chuckling.

"Lead on, oh fearless one. I'm pretty sure we make a sad looking pair."

"You two are a very odd pair," Anders quipped, rolling his eyes.

"Leave them be, Anders. As long as they don't overdo it, they'll be fine, right?" Amber said, looking up at him. The healer frowned and put and hand behind his head.

"Your mother is going to go through the roof when she sees them."

"Probably. We'll deal with that when it happens." The mages followed the injured rogue and warrior down the street, Amber with a grin on her face. She was so going to tease Adia about this later…


	10. Keran Rescue

The group was in the main square of Hightown, heading for the Chanters' Board to see if there were any jobs available. However, they saw a young woman, a few years younger than the twins, talking to a Templar. The Templar shook their helmeted head and walked away, and she started crying into her hands. Amber immediately went over to her, concern on her face as she put a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"It's simply amazing. They're supposed to help people, but yet they just walk away," Adia quipped, glaring at the Templar. She then followed Amber over to the woman. "Is there something you need help with?" She finally looked up, taking a few deep breaths to calm herself.

"Oh, I- I'm fine. I'm just worried about my brother Keran." Both mages paled, and Amber swallowed hard.

"Did the Templars take him?" The woman looked confused for a moment.

"What- Oh, no! No, he **is** a Templar. But I haven't heard from him in days, and no one will tell me anything!"

"...Your brother is a Templar and the Templars won't tell you anything about him? That's...strange," Adia mused, frowning.

"That's typical," Anders revealed.

"Please, tell us what you do know," Amber encourage.

"Of course. Oh, pardon my manners, my name is Macha. I would write to Keran every day since he joined the Order last year. But three days ago, the letters back from him just... Stopped. I went to the Gallows, but Knight Commander Meredith just threw me out! You hear dark stories about that woman, so I didn't want to get on her bad side. But please, if you happen to go to the Gallows, could you talk to his friends Wilmod and Hugh? They would know what's going on, I just know it!"

"Well... I guess it wouldn't hurt. What do you think, Amber?" The rogue looked at her sister, not sure how she or Anders would feel helping out a missing Templar. The red-eyed mage sighed and fidgeted for a moment.

"I… I'm not sure going to the Gallows is a great idea, but... If it were Carver missing, I'd want answers."

"As long as we remain inconspicuous and calm, we'll be fine, Amber," Anders assured her, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"This has "disaster" written all over it," Fenris predicted with a frown.

"Oh, thank you, Serrahs!" Macha said, clasping her hands together.

"If we find anything, we'll let you know, Macha. Just give us a little time," Adia told her with a smile as she patted her shoulder. The woman nodded and headed off.

"I feel sorry for her," Amber said when she was out of earshot. "It's her own brother, and they won't tell her anything?"

"That just means something's happened," Anders said with a sigh.

"Well let's get to the Gallows and find out what's going on. As much as I'd want to avoid that place, it's the best place to start," Adia said, heading off.

* * *

><p>They entered the Gallows, and Fenris immediately started looking around. Anders kept his attention everywhere, and Amber stayed next to him, clutching his arm. She tugged her hood further down, taking a deep breath to calm herself.<p>

"Are you sure this is wise, given our... Present company?" Fenris wondered.

"It'll be fine," Adia assured him. "Amber's had enough practice hiding among Templars and I don't think Anders will put Amber in any danger. So long as nothing happens to draw attention to us we'll be fine." She eyed the warrior playfully as she said that last part. Anders rolled his eyes and sighed.

"What, you think I'm going to start hurling ice bolts around?"

"Anders, please," Amber whispered, tugging on his arm. "Not here..."

"I'm sorry. I'll behave," he promised her.

"Do we have to keep you two separated?" Adia asked as she shook her head at the men. "Let's just find these Templars and get out of here." They saw a group of Templar recruits talking, and heard the name "Hugh" said to one of them. The archer's ears immediately perked up, and she headed over to them, smiling. "Excuse me, we're looking for someone. Do any of you know a Hugh, Wilmod or Keran?" The two men stopped talking and looked at the ground, while the girl folded her arms and scowled.

"We're not supposed to talk to outsiders," she told them. One of the men lifted his head, frowning at his fellow Templar.

"My name is Hugh, and to the Void with our orders! Keran and the others are missing." Now he had everyone's attention.

"Missing? What do you mean they're missing? How long have they been gone?" Adia asked, gaze flickering between all of them.

"Well, recruits keep going missing," the other man chimed in. "Supposedly Knight Commander Meredith has some new test she puts you through. If you don't pass it, you die." Anders scowled and shook his head.

"That figures."

"Templars need to be strong, or Demons and mage would simply overrun them," Fenris pointed out.

"And you two honestly believe all that rubbish?" the female recruit asked.

"Given everything I've heard about that woman, I'd believe it. So you haven't seen Wilmod or Keran at all?" Adia prodded.

"Wilmod came back this morning," she replied with a shrug.

"What? Why didn't you say anything?" Hugh demanded.

"Where is he now?" Amber wanted to know.

"Said he was going outside the city to clear his head." She turned to her fellow Templars. "And the reason I didn't say anything was because Knight Captain Cullen told me not to. Right before he chased after Wilmod." Anders paled and took a step back.

"Cullen... Is he from Ferelden?" he asked hesitantly.

"That's right," Hugh said with a nod. "How did you know?" The healer swallowed hard and shrugged.

"Rumors..." Adia gave him an odd look, but didn't press the subject.

"Did Wilmod say where he was going? Like to the Coast or anywhere specific?"

"By the Coast. There's a camp that we use for training exercises, about a mile from the start of Sundermount," the Templar girl told them.

"Then I guess we're headed for the Coast. Any objections?" The rogue asked as she turned to the others. Everyone shook their heads, and the redhead turned to the Templars. "Thank you for your help. If Keran comes back, tell him he needs to get in touch with his sister, please." They made haste from the Gallows, getting outside of Kirkwall in an odd silence. Finally, Fenris turned to Anders.

"Mage, you seemed rather... Bothered when the name Cullen was mentioned. Why is that?" The blonde pursed his lips and was quiet for a moment. Then he shrugged.

"He's a Templar from the Ferelden Circle. We had a... Problem, and blood mages managed to gain control of the Tower. Cullen was one of the few Templars to survive, but it... Changed him." Adia raised an eyebrow.

"Do you think he'll recognize you?"

"I... I don't know. I was a bit infamous at the Tower."

"Because of your escapes?" Amber asked. He gave her a playful smile.

"Among other things."

"Then are you certain it is wise to go? If he does recognize you-" the Elf began.

"I'm still technically a Warden," Cullen shouldn't be able to touch me, Knight Captain or not."

"He won't," Amber agreed. "I won't let him."

"We'll worry about it when we see him. If anything you can be Anders' evil twin brother or something," her sister added with a grin. Anders started chuckling.

"Evil twin... Let's not go there..."

* * *

><p>They found the path to the camp relatively easily once they reached the Wounded Coast, but arrived to see an older Templar holding Wilmod's collar. "Andraste be my witness, Wilmod, I will have the truth from you! <strong>Now<strong>!" he yelled, eyes narrowed. The dark-haired boy who they assume was Wilmod looked terrified.

"Mercy, ser! Mercy!" he stammered, before being socked in the chest and going to his knees. The other man, who they assumed was Cullen, drew his sword.

"Were it that easy."

"Stop it!" Amber yelled, eyes wide. He might be a Templar, but no one deserved to be treated like that.

"He means to kill the boy," Fenris said, drawing his sword.

"We have to stop him!" Adia told them, nocking an arrow and racing over to the Templars. "I thought Templars only beat on the Mages in their care, not recruits!"

"This is Templar business, stranger. Now leave!"

"Would you really kill an innocent boy who asked for mercy?" the Elf demanded. As the mages made their way over, Amber stumbled for a moment, pressing her hands to her head. Anders put a hand on her shoulder, but she gasped and shouted:

"Defend yourselves!" The healer was confused, but then Justice stirred, throwing all his sense into disarray.

"Amber, what's-" But then Wilmod began cackling, quickly regaining his feet.

"Hahaha! You have struck me for the last time, pathetic human!" His voice was raspy, and he began glowing red, lifting into the air. "To me!" He struck his chest and changed into what looked like a Wraith, and Abominations rose out of the ground to aid him. The entire group was stunned.

"Andraste's blood!" Cullen swore.

"Holy flaming Maker!" Adia shouted, quickly finding herself a spot to unload her bow from. "I thought only Mages could become those things!" They fought fiercely, the mages using everything at their disposal. Amber had been wary of using her magick near a Templar, but if Anders wasn't holding back, then neither would she. They would deal with the consequences after the creatures were dealt with. After a bit, they'd managed to kill everything that had come at them, and the Templar sat down, panting heavily and resting his forehead against his sword.

"I thought only mages could become that as well," he agreed. "I have heard of blood mages who were able to summon Demons into unwilling hosts, however."

"You mean Uldred?" Anders asked before realizing what he'd just said. "Andraste's flaming knickers... Me and my big mouth." Cullen looked up.

"I thought I recognized you, Anders." He sighed and got to his feet. "Rumor has it you joined the Wardens. You out here on their orders?"

"Something like that," Amber replied, taking Anders' arm. The healer just nodded, walking away from the other Ferelden. Cullen looked at the others.

"I thank you for your timely intervention then. I am Knight Captain Cullen, for those of you who did not know."

"Well, you're welcome at least. Maybe next time you won't beat on a kid for information," Adia quipped, giving him a strange look. "What were you yelling at him about anyway?"

"Recruits have been going missing for about a week now, and Wilmod was the first one to come back. He had disappeared with another boy, Keran. A good lad. But if this is what was happening to them... Maker have mercy..."

"Do you have any leads?" Fenris wondered, cleaning his sword.

"The last time anyone saw them was at the Blooming Rose. But I had no luck interrogating the... Um... Young ladies there." Cullen blushed, and the twins giggled.

"Have trouble talking to women, do you?" the rogue asked, grinning from ear to ear. "Keran's sister asked us to find him, since she's having no luck getting any information from the ever helpful Templars."

"Oh, yes, well... We tend not to let outsider know about any issues that we might be having," Cullen explained.

"And that's worked out wonderfully for you, so far," Anders shot back.

"Anders, please!" He sighed and smiled at her.

"Sorry. I'll just stand here and look good for you." Amber blushed and gave him a shy smile. Adia giggled and flashed her sister a grin before looking back at Cullen.

"So the last place these two were seen was at the Rose? So now we have to backtrack and head to the place our dear brother pretty much lives at."

"Perhaps you will finally meet this Faith he has so much affection for," Fenris brought up. Cullen looked more relaxed.

"If you could help out our investigation in any way, I will reward you, I promise."

"To the brothel then, dear sister?" Amber asked with a grin. The redhead grinned and blushed a bit.

"To the brothel. I have a feeling I'm going to have to ask for a lot of clarification in there."

"Probably," Amber agreed as they headed back to Kirkwall.

* * *

><p>The foursome headed straight for the Blooming Rose. As they entered the place, Adia saw a familiar figure in a tight-fitting bodice, short-shorts, and gold jewelry. " ...Isabella? I'd say it's a surprise to see you here, but it sort of isn't," she called out, walking over to the woman. The pirate turned with a smile, hands on her hips.<p>

"Well, well, if it isn't my twin sweet things!" Her eyes flicked to Fenris and Anders, and lit up. "Oh? Finally taking the plunge, are you?" The men blushed, and Amber's eyes went wide as she shook her head.

"No... We're here to find some Templar recruits," the dark-haired mage said. Adia tilted her head, looking at the boys and Amber's reaction, just not quite getting it, mouthing the word "plunge" but not saying anything about it.

"We were told they were last seen here so we figured we'd come here and look around," she further explained.

"Well, this place does a lot of... Servicing of the Templars," Isabella told them. "Let's go talk to Vevika. She handles all the books around here." They followed the pirate into the main room, where there are all sorts of people in various states of dress. Some addressed Isabella by name, and she smiled at all of them. At the bar, the archer caught sight of Carver and Gamlen, and she wagged her finger at them in a "tsk tsk" motion. Finally, they came to Vevika, who gave them the once over.

"So, what can I help you ladies with? Need a party room, or something?"

"Um... That's my sister," Amber told her, horror on her face. Vevika shrugged and put her hands on her hips similar to how Isabella would usually stand.

"You never know sometimes, honey. We see all kinds here." It took a moment for her words to sink in, but then Fenris quickly shook his head and turned away.

"Andraste's flaming knickers... I did **not** want that image..." Anders whispered, running a hand through his hair. Adia turned to them, now even more confused.

"What mental image, Anders? I missed something, didn't I?"

"Um... Don't worry about it."

"It's unimportant," the Elf quickly added.

"I don't want to know," Amber told them, mouth slightly agape.

"Well, I do!" Isabella said with a huge grin as she pulled the men off to the side, leaving the twins with Vevika.

"So, what **do** you need?" the woman asked, raising an eyebrow. Adia shook off her confusion and smiled at the woman.

"We're looking for a Templar by the name of Keran. We were told he was last seen here." Vevika looked at the floor, frowning.

"Well... Normally I'm not supposed to discuss our clients."

"Please, we need to find him," Amber told her. "His friend Wilmod was last seen here as well, and now he's... Dead." The woman put her hands up, eyes wide.

"All right, all right, no need to get all dramatic on me!" She walked over to a large ledger and began leafing through it. "Let's see... Keran... Wilmod..." She turned to the girls, a smirk on her face. "Wilmod came in here a lot. You sure he had **time** to be a Templar? She went back to looking over the entries, and finally smiled. "Ah, here we go. They both last saw... "Idunna, the Exotic Wonder of the East.""

"Exotic Wonder of the East? What kind of name is that?" Adia wondered, blinking and shaking her head.

"Well, it beats "The Tramp from Darktown"," Vevika shot back.

"I... Guess so..." Amber hesitantly agreed.

"So where do we find this exotic wonder?" her sister asked with chuckle.

"Upstairs, door at the end of the hall on the right. And listen... You didn't hear any of this from me, understood?" Vevika told them, pointing at the stairs at the end of the room. The girls looked at each other and nodded, and then Amber looked for the others.

"Anders, Fenris, Isabella! Let's go!"

"Coming, sweet thing!" the pirate called back as she dragged the men over. Both of them looked embarrassed and guilty.

"Did you three have a nice little talk?" Adia asked as they headed up the stairs. Anders and Fenris just blushed, and the pirate proceeded to grin.

"Oh yes, we had a lovely chat! It's nice that Anders isn't as much a stick-in-the-mud as I first thought. I mean, there **was** that time in the Pearl-"

"Isabella, don't!" the healer interrupted, elbowing her.

"What is the Pearl?" Fenris wanted to know.

"It's Denerim's equivalent of The Rose," Isabella explained. Amber turned and stared at the healer, and he rubbed the back of his head and looked away.

"Okay... You'll have to tell us that story at some point, Anders," Adia told him, blissfully ignorant.

"No, that's quite all right..." the healer softly replied. They reached the landing, and that the door to the room was already open, and the group saw what they assumed to be Idunna standing by a very comfy-looking bed. She turned, smiling at Adia, who walked in first. Amber shook her head, rubbing her eyes. There was a familiar pressure behind them, like what she'd felt with Wilmod…

"Well, more visitors?" Idunna purred. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Are you Idunna?" the redhead asked.

"I am."

"Well now..." Isabella remarked, eyeing her up and down. Adia smiled and shook her head, hoping the pirate could at least let her get information before she… Did whatever it was she did with people she liked.

"We have a few questions for you. Did you um... E-entertain a couple of Templars named Wilmod and Keran?"

"Wilmod... Keran... Doesn't ring a bell," Idunna replied as she pursed her lips for a moment and then smiled as she sat on the bed.

"Stop lying," Amber ordered, shaking her head and closing her eyes. The pressure behind them was starting to get worse, and all she wanted to do was leave. The woman frowned and pouted.

"Oh, come on, I'm just trying to have some fun."

"Sweetie, go easy on her," Isabella lightly admonished the mage.

"If Amber thinks you're lying then I have to agree. We know you saw them. Frequently," Adia broke in, giving the woman an annoyed look. Idunna arched an eyebrow and stood once more, a feral smile on her lips.

"Oh? And who told you about little, old me?" The redhead felt a wave of... Something sweep over her. She noticed the others seemed to be locked in place, and Amber dropped to her knees, hands pressed tight to her head. Adia tried to ask her sister if she was okay, at the same time as she was going to lie to Idunna. However, her mouth seemed to have other ideas:

"It...was...V-Vevika..." she stammered, trying to fight back the words. Idunna narrowed her eyes and huffed.

"Really? That drab, pathetic little sewer rat. She'll get what's coming to her. But first, I want you to do me a favor: Draw your blade, and bring it gently across your throat." The rogue's body seemed to react all on its own, and it drew one of her daggers, bringing it up to her neck. Adia whimpered, eyes wide as she fought with her own hand to not cut herself.

"A-Amber...help me!" Her sister looked up, and her eyes seemed to glow for a brief moment as she stood. It took a moment for her to concentrate on the spell, but then she unleashed it in a blast that passed through the others and hit Idunna, knocking the other woman to her knees.

"Get off... My... Sister!" The men and Isabella shook their heads as though waking up, and looked very confused. Amber was in front of Adia by now, a small flame in her hand as she glared at the woman in front of her.

"How did you-" Idunna began, before she saw the fire. "Oh shit!"

"That was blood magick. I want answers. **Now**." Adia dropped to her knees, letting go of the knife and holding her neck, still shaking. Her gaze mirrored Amber's in glaring at the blood mage.

"How did you do that?" she demanded.

"Equal parts blood and desire... Please, Tarohne put me up to this."

"Who is Tarohne? And if you so much as **mutter** a spell, I will end you," Amber threatened. Fenris and Anders' eyes widened, and Isabella raised an eyebrow. They'd never seen the red-eyed girl behave like this. Idunna hung her head.

"She said we were going to create a new Imperium here, by sowing chaos into the Templar ranks."

"See mage, I told you that mages would make themselves magisters if they could," Fenris scoffed

"One insane cult doesn't mean **all** mages, Fenris," the healer shot back. The archer glowered at the Elf from the floor.

"Don't bait the mages, Fenris. This isn't the time." She looked back at the blood mage. "Where is Tarohne and what happened to Keran?"

"I enchanted Keran and Wilmod days ago. Where they went after they left here, I do not know. Tarohne is in our Sanctuary, accessible through Darktown by where the Carta sell their contracts."

"Are there traps? And how many are with her?" Amber asked, having spent enough time with all the rogues to know better.

"People go in and out all the time, but there are usually about five or six mages there at all times. There are magical traps, but a switch at the front turns them off." She looked up at the twins, terror in her eyes. "Please, may I go?" Amber picked up the knife Adia had dropped, turning it over in her hands for a moment. Then she motioned for Idunna to stand, which the woman slowly did. "Does this mean-"

"You tried to kill my sister," the other mage interrupted. She lunged forward, stabbing Idunna in the heart. "May the Demons feast on your soul, bitch." Fenris and Isabella took a step back, staring at the girl. Anders took a step towards her, but Adia moved faster. The redhead stood in one fluid motion and pulled her sister into a tight hug.

"Amber..." she whispered. The hooded girl returned the hug.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. Shaky, but fine." Adia gave her a half-smile. "The question now, is are you all right? ...I've never seen you react like that before." Amber shook her head and clenched her fists.

"Maker's ass, she tried to kill you! You think I was just going to let her walk out of here?" The mage shook her head and sighed heavily.

"You did the right thing," Fenris finally spoke.

"She was a blood mage. She deserved it," Anders added softly.

"Finally, something you two can agree on," Isabella quipped.

"Well now that the fun part of the night is over, I say we head to this sanctuary and teach another blood mage bitch a lesson," Adia told them with a wide grin. Isabella gave the body another look, and then suddenly started giggling.

"So, she was an apostate prostitute? An apostitute!" Amber gave her an odd look, and Fenris just groaned and turned away.

"Maker preserve me..." Anders swore under his breath.

"A... What?" Adia asked, blinking a few times.

"Apostitute! Isn't that a cute name? Easier on the tongue as well. Like a fine wine... Or a submissive lay."

"Darktown! Let's go!" Amber said suddenly, grabbing her sister's hand and pulling her quickly out of the room. The men followed, and Isabella was right behind them, still laughing.

"What is she talking about? And what is a submissive lay? That woman confuses me!" the archer whispered.

"Don't please... I don't feel like explaining that to my sister."

"I could show her," the pirate offered.

"You will do no such thing!" Fenris shot back. The twins looked at each other and giggled over the Elf's comment as they headed for Darktown.

* * *

><p>Finding the Sanctuary was relatively easy, and Adia spotted the level to deactivate the traps. However, all of them knew it wasn't going to be that easy. "We should be careful," Anders warned. "Who knows what this many blood mages have waiting for us... Though, I think I'm going to start paying more attention to when you get headaches, Amber." She blushed and tugged on her hood.<p>

"Yes, that is rather handy," Fenris agreed.

"Says you..." she said with a frown.

"I know it stinks, but it is helpful, sister," Adia told her as she squeezed her twin's hand. "You're like a walking magick detector!"

"I hate feeling blood magick though. It feels like... Slimy tentacles in my head..."

"That's like me and darkspawn. Except I just hear this chittering noise. You'll get used to it," Anders assured her as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"How is it you can do that, anyway?" The Elf wanted to know.

"My eyes. There's magick sealed in them, and it... Reacts whenever I'm around other magick; be it people, artifacts, or things that radiate energy."

"Well, that **is** handy," Isabella noted with a nod.

"Then let's put those magick eyes to use and find this bitch so we can get the heck out of here. It's cold and creepy down here and I just don't like it," Adia quipped. The group made their way through the Sanctuary, fighting off random groups of Shades, Abominations, skeletons, and the odd Rage Demon.

"It's always undead when you fight blood mages. Can't they get creative?" Anders demanded, freezing one enemy solid and then shattering it with his staff.

"They will fall to us whether they be undead, human, or Demon," Fenris pointed out as he cut down a Shade.

"I don't care what they are, just kill them! Ew!" Adia yelled from behind the group, firing off large amounts of arrows. When the last creature had gone down, they rounded a corner and started heading down a flight of stairs. Halfway down, Amber grabbed her sister's hand, swaying on her feet as pain blossomed behind her eyes.

"Adia, there's something... Powerful down there." The redhead turned a concerned look on her, squeezing her hand.

"Do you want to stay up here? Are you going to be okay?"

"I don't-" the mage began

"Can you fight?" Fenris interrupted, standing over the two of them. "If you cannot fight, you are useless, and should stay out of the way. So, can you fight?" Amber narrowed her eyes at him, standing up straighter.

"To defend my friends? Of course." As she squared her shoulders and started heading down the stairs again, the Elf gave the archer a smirk. Adia shook her head and smiled at him, sticking her tongue out slightly.

"Let's go kick some blood mage behinds, shall we?" The rest of the group followed the twins, and came to a large room. At the end was what seemed to be a group of mages standing around a shimmering spiral of yellow energy. At the top of the spiral, curled up, is the still form of a young man, clad only in pants. The mages turned as they approached, and one young woman stepped to the head of the group.

"Wonderful! More vessels for our experiments! The Demons will be pleased."

"Always the Demon thing. Can't you people say no?" Anders joked. However, he had his staff in hand, just in case one of them got stupid.

"I am not some hopeless waif who ran crying to a Demon!" the woman, who they assumed was Tarohne, shouted. "I sought them out and embraced their power!"

"A mistake you will regret today," Fenris informed her.

"Good, good, the Demons like spirit!" Adia cocked an eyebrow at the blood mages and then shook her head.

"The more I see of these mages the more I keep thinking the Demons are just attracted to their brand of crazy."

"As opposed to mine and Amber's?" Anders asked with a smirk.

"What did you hope to accomplish with this madness?" the red-eyed mage demanded, pointing at Tarohne. Her head felt ready to explode, and she wanted to be out of this place as fast as possible.

"We will sow chaos into the Templars' ranks! How many abominations do you think it will take before it drives the Knight Commander crazy?"

"I'd say she's there already," Isabella shot back. The healer nodded.

"Agreed."

"Yeah, you're just a tad bit late on that on, lady. Where is Keran? What have you done with him?" Adia wanted to know, eyes coming to rest on the floating figure.

"I'd say that that boy is Keran," her sister told her. "And that energy... It has "Fade" written all over it."

"Hence why I'm going nowhere near it," Anders added. Tarohne pointed to the energy, a wide grin on her face.

"That is how we get them to the Demons! In the Fade, only mages have the defenses to guard against Demons. Templars stand no chance!"

"Enough talk! Adia, let us deal with them!" Fenris shouted, grip tightening on his sword. She grinned and quickly bought her bow up.

"Gladly!" She let an arrow fly, landing it square in the middle of one of the blood mage's chests. "Time for the fun part!" The group attacked with everything they had, and the blood mages summoned a few Demons to aid them, but all the enemies were soon dealt with. As the lead mage fell, the spiral holding up the young man vanished, and he tumbled to the ground, apparently regaining consciousness.

"Oof!" He slowly got to his feet, looking around. "Where- Is it over?" Adia walked over to him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You're okay now. We took care of the crazy people. Are you Keran?"

"Yes, I am. Who are you?"

"Adia, do not get too close. We have no way of knowing if he's an abomination!" Fenris cautioned. The young man's eyes widened.

"No, I'm not possessed, I swear!"

"Anders, is there a way to verify that?" Amber asked as she turned to him. Her headache was nearly gone, which was a good sign, but they needed to be sure before they let the boy leave.

"There is one way," he said with a shrug, walking up next to Adia. Without warning, he shot a wispy ball of white energy at Keran, who just stood there in shock. Anders turned and smiled at Amber. "If there was a Demon in there, it would've defended itself. He's clear."

"Eep!" the archer squeaked, jumping away from the healer. "A little warning next time, Blondie, sheesh!" She flashed him a grin before turning back to Keran. "Your sister sent us, she was really worried about you." He sighed and twisted his hands.

"Please, I should get back to the Templars. Tell my sister I'm all right. I don't want her to worry."

"We will, but we should probably let Cullen know what's going on. As much as I don't really want to." Adia frowned as she thought of the other Templar, and Anders suddenly looked very bothered.

"Could we downplay the whole "blood mages wanting to infiltrate your ranks" angle?" he asked softly. "We don't need the Templars cracking down even harder."

"They should know what almost happened, though. To defend against it in the future," Fenris argued.

"Lets get back to the Gallows then. I'm sure Keran's sister will be happy to know he's alive," the redhead told them. Keran quickly found his armor and donned it, and they headed back to the Gallows, where a very ecstatic Macha hugged her brother tight. Cullen came up to the group, looking at Keran with hope.

"Well, you managed to find him. What in Andraste's name was going on?"

"Keran seems to have been a victim of some crazy people bent on harming relatively innocent Templar recruits. But he's fine. We had him checked out," Adia told him. Cullen raised an eyebrow and folded his arms.

"Oh? So he was not touched by the Demons?"

"Demons?" Macha cried, eyes wide as she looked at Keran. Anders sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Way to go, Cullen... Your brother is fine, miss." But the older Templar's eyes flicked from the healer to Adia.

"You seem reliable. If you are certain, I will take your word." Adia nodded

"I give you my word he is fine. Keran showed a lot of strength given what he was up against. You should be proud of him."

"Please Ser, I never took anything they gave me. Those mages... They wanted to crush us like ants. But I never gave in to despair," Keran told his superior.

"Mages will use any trick in the book to have their way," Cullen told him. Anders looked up, eyes flashing for a moment as they comment sunk in.

"Of all the-" Amber put a hand on his arm, shaking her head.

"Knight Captain, those mages were insane. Magick didn't make them that way." Adia stared at the Templars, a frown on her face.

"We're not sitting here and having this conversation, considering that a Warden Mage was part of the Keran's rescue. Your gratitude is overwhelming."

"Miss, you have no idea what mages are capable of. They have the power to destroy cities, or warp the minds of kings. If even one in ten fell to blood magick, it would destroy the world," Cullen explained.

"Not all mages are that bad," Macha argued gently.

"No, some are worse," Fenris quipped.

"Tell me, Cullen: Would you accuse Talia Surana of being so depraved?" Anders' fists were clenched tight, and his eyes were locked on the other man's. The Templar stared at him for a moment, eyes wide.

"I-"

"Would you?" the healer interrupted, trying not to yell.

"...No... Not her... She... She was a good soul." He hung his head and thought back to the Elven mage who had befriended him in the Tower. But after Uldred's forces had swept through… The healer took a deep breath to calm himself. Maybe Cullen didn't know she was still alive?

"She still is, I bet," Anders said as he turned and walked away, Amber trailing silently after him. Isabella stepped forward, hands on her hips.

"So, not to put too fine a point on this, but was there a reward for all the Hawkes' hard work?" Adia nodded at her, mirroring the pirate's stance.

"I wasn't going to ask for one, but I think the Templars owe us for bringing back one of their own as well as stopping more recruits from being harmed." The women both stared at Cullen, who finally sighed and reached into a coin pouch, handing the redhead five sovereigns.

"We are forever in your debt."

"As am I," Keran told them. "Please miss, tell those two I am sorry. I did not mean to include the Warden when I talked of the mages."

"Maker watch over you, and thank you for saving my brother," Macha echoed. Adia pocketed the coins and pointed a finger at the Templars.

"When you insult one mage, you insult them all. How would you feel if everyone outside the Gallows viewed all Templars as horrible, abusive, sadists, who given the chance would violate or harm a mage for blinking wrong? Just keep that in mind the next time you make a generalization based on a few mages who made poor choices." She gave them a polite bow before pivoting and walking away. Fenris and Isabella followed.

"Does this mean that you think Anders and your sister are wrong in their views on Templars?" the Elf wondered.

"They could be. But they've both been on the receiving end of Templars who've abused their powers."

"As far as I'm concerned, Anders deserved whatever he got. He never knows when to keep quiet."

"That's part of his charm, Fenris. At least to some people. Besides, our little Birdie has a sharp tongue as well when she wishes," Isabella reminded him.

"I don't want to argue about this, Fenris. We seem to go around in circles whenever we talk about the mages and Templars. Amber does have a sharp tongue, but she tends to keep it in check and let the louder of the two of us make a scene."

"I see. She is good at hiding, I'll give her that," he commented. The trio came across the mages sitting against a wall. Anders had his eyes closed, head down. Amber was talking softly to him, one hand on his arm. She looked up and gave the others a small smile as they approached.

"She had to be," Adia told the warrior, smiling at her sister as she pulled the coins from her pocket. "Well, I wasn't intending on getting paid, but I made the Templars give me money for insulting you and Anders." The healer opened his eyes.

"Really?"

"Oh, she gave them a what-for," Isabella said with a grin. "You should have seen it! Maybe she should start preaching instead of going on this Deep Roads trip."

"You'd have half the city rallied behind you, Adia," her twin predicted.

"Oh yes, my true calling: I shall join the Chantry and become a Sister. Then convert everyone within one by one to thinking mages are amazing and the Circle is evil. Then I shall overthrow the Divine herself and rule over all the Chantries in Thedas That would be something," Adia agreed with a giggle.

"That would be amazing!" Anders said with a grin.

"...I think that would be dangerous, but also interesting," Fenris added after a moment of shocked silence.

"Divine Adia the First... I like it!" Amber exclaimed, standing and tugging Anders to his feet as well.

"Would the new Divine be adverse to sharing a bed with a pirate, I wonder?" Adia tilted her head at the dark-skinned woman, giving her a friendly smile.

"Of course not! If you need a bed to sleep in, Isabella, you're always welcome." The others stared at her, and Fenris and Anders started snickering. Amber pressed her palm against her forehead.

"Adia..." Isabella sighed and put her hands on her hips.

"You and Merrill... Too cute for your own good. I meant having a tumble in the sheets." Fenris put a hand on the archer's shoulder.

"Sex, Adia. That's what she means." The redhead's eyes widened, and she turned such a bright shade of red that it was hard to tell where her hair ended and her skin began.

"I...I...I...I...Can women even DO that with each other?"

"Yes," Amber and Isabella told her.

"You asked that already, back at Sundermount when Varric was teasing you," Anders reminded her.

"You were just as surprised then, as well," the Elf added.

"Yes, but nobody explained to me **how**. I mean I'm not so innocent that I don't know men and women have different parts down...there. But women...just... How can they **do** that? I don't get it!" The pirate put an arm around her, grinning wickedly.

"I could-"

"Isabella, stop right there, please!" Amber pleaded

"I say it's time we head to the Hanged Man," Fenris brought up.

"Strip Diamondback!" Isabella shouted as she took off running.

"And that used to be me?" the healer asked with a shake of his head. "Andraste's knicker-weasels..." They followed the pirate, glad to be leaving the Gallows.


	11. Petrice

Adia, Amber, Anders, Isabella, and Fenris were on their way to the Docks, where Isabella was looking for information on The Relic. As they passed an alley, however, the group saw what appeared to be a woman in Chantry robes talking to a well-known Lowtown thug. "And you're sure you and your men are up to the task?" she asked him

"Oh certainly. Why don't we just step right this way, and my boys and I will count the money you've brought..." They headed into the alley, out of sight of the street.

"Some people shouldn't be allowed out," Isabella revealed, shaking her head.

"Idiot," Anders added.

"Would it be bad if we just let them kill her? I mean, she's pretty much asking for it at this point," Adia pointed out.

"Just because she's part of the Chantry?" Fenris wondered.

"Definitely," the healer retorted.

"No..." Amber said with a sigh. "We should help."

"No, not because she's part of the Chantry; because she's an idiot," Adia told the Elf, sticking her tongue out at him.

"I still stand by my statement," Anders huffed. Isabella started down the alley, but stopped and looked at her companions.

"Well come on, before we miss all the fun!" Following the pirate, they saw a large group of thugs surrounding the woman, who looked terrified. The leader turned and saw them, pointing his dagger at the group, who drew their own weapons.

"Witnesses! Kill them!"

"I think not!" Fenris retorted.

"Tsk, tsk. Naughty little boys need a spanking!" Adia added. While the archer went to town on the lowlifes, she noticed that neither Amber nor Anders were using their magick. They fought with their staffs, the healer using the blade on the end of his with deadly accuracy. As the last of the thugs fell, the woman came up to the redhead, brushing dirt off her robe.

"Well, it seems I am out of my element. Thank you for your timely rescue," she said, pursing her lips. Adia cocked an eyebrow and gave the woman an odd look.

"I'd say so. What are you doing down here alone?"

"I am Sister Petrice. I came here to find people who are willing to take someone outside the city. Perhaps they are the same people who would rescue a stranger from bandits?" She suddenly seemed more hopeful, and Amber came up beside her sister.

"I'm sorry, didn't that line of thinking almost get you killed a moment ago?"

"Are you going to kill me?" Petrice asked with a shrug.

"That depends on what it is you want us to do and if the money is good. We're not cheap," the archer informed her with a wicked smile.

"Do not worry: I have coin to pay you. Meet me at this address in an hour. Then you will see why I cannot entrust this to just anyone." She handed Adia a slip of paper.

"She works faster than me," Isabella said with a grin "That takes talent."

"As long as the money is good, we shall be there," Fenris told her. Petrice nodded and leaned out of the alley for a moment.

"Good. Varnell?" A Templar came up behind the group, and both mages' eyes went wide. Amber quickly wrapped her arms around Anders and pushed him against the wall. He closed his eyes and bowed his head over her, and they began whispering to each other. Neither Petrice nor the Templar seemed to notice. Adia eyed the Chantry people suspiciously, keeping her bow ready just in case.

"Well then, you're not as foolish as I thought. We'll be there." Both of them nodded and headed off down the street. After a few minutes, Fenris turned to the mages.

"Mage, Amber, they are gone."

"Give them a moment, Fenris," Isabella said with a chuckle, tapping Amber's shoulder. "I didn't know you could be that forceful, sweetie."

"I wasn't about to let Just- Anyone get to Anders," Amber said, stopping herself before she mentioned the Spirit in front of the warrior.

"Give us a moment, okay?" Anders said, his eyes still shut. Adia saw the tight set of his mouth, and the concerned look still on her twin's face. They couldn't risk Justice showing himself, especially in front of Fenris…

"Amber, Anders, do you two want to sit this one out? I think the three of us can handle this."

"I'll be all right, so long as I don't show what I am." She rested her hand gently against the blonde's cheek, and he opened his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Maybe it's a mage that needs help. Maybe they aren't like all the others... We should see what's going on." The tone in his voice sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than the others.

"You are surprisingly optimistic about this," Fenris noted.

"It's either that, or Just- I try to cut that Templar down where he stands."

"Right!" Isabella said, clapping her hands. "So Adia, address?" The other rogue looked at the paper for a moment, and then started laughing.

"It's right across from Gamlen's house."

"Wonderful..." Amber mused as she rolled her eyes.

"Well, let's get to it. Should be a fun night," the redhead shot back with a grin.

* * *

><p>The five of them made it to the hovel around the designated time, and walked in. Varnell was standing there, sword out as he glared at the group. Amber and Anders immediately froze, and Adia drew her bow and aimed an arrow at the Templar, glaring at him. "Some way to greet the people you just hired!" Petrice came from the back, laying a firm hand on the man's arm.<p>

"Be at peace, Ser Varnell." He nodded and sheathed his sword, not saying a word. "Now then, as I told you before, I have need of you to take someone outside the city. This is my burden of charity." Petrice gestured towards a back room, and then a Qunari walked up next to her. However, this one looked different than the ones they'd seen in the compound: It wore a heavy metal collar and a mask over most of its face, and its lips were sewn together. Chains dangled from both arms, clinking as it moved. Adia lowered her bow and jumped back.

"Flaming Andraste's ass! What in the Void **is** that!"

"A Saarebas?" Fenris asked, eyes wide. Isabella jumped back in shock.

"Bloody waves, it's a damn Qunari!" The Sister gestured to the gray giant.

"Would even the Chantry leash their mages like this? I found this poor creature wandering around, having been the sole survivor from his group. Instead of returning him to his brutal kin, I would see him freed. Therefore I have named him Ketojan: A Bridge Between Worlds." Anders swallowed hard and took a step forward.

"That... Is a Qunari mage?" he asked softly

"Indeed," Fenris said with a curt nod.

"Maker have mercy..." Amber whispered, clutching Anders' arm.

"That is... Wrong. Just so very, very wrong. Why would they do that to one of their own?" Adia demanded.

"I do not know," Petrice replied with a shake of her head. "Perhaps you could ask him, but he does not speak to me. Will you accept this job?" The Elf waved his hand in a sign of rejection, anger clear on his face.

"This is not right. I have never seen a lone Saarebas. They always have a handler... An Arvaarad." Adia folded her arms over her chest and looked at the Sister.

"What exactly do you want us to do? And why us? Why not do it yourself?"

"The Chantry cannot become directly involved with the Qunari. But if Ketojan is freed, then people will see how brutal and foreign the Qunari are, and rise up against them. I merely wish for you to get him outside the city. What happens after that is none of my concern."

"Typical..." Isabella said with a heavy sigh.

"The people don't even care about what happens to human mages," Adia countered, raising an eyebrow. "What makes you think they'll care about a Qunari mage? I agree with Fenris: Something isn't right." The mages turned to her, pleading looks on their faces as their eyes flicked from the archer to the Qunari.

"Adia... We have to help him," Amber told her

"Please..." Anders added. The rogue stared at them for a moment before sighing and nodding. She was going to probably regret this.

"Fine... Where do we take him?" Petrice smiled, but it didn't seem very friendly.

"There is a tunnel that connects to this house. Follow it, and you will be outside the city walls within the hour. Thank you, and I shall have your payment ready when you return" Isabella looked at the Qunari and shook her head.

"Let's get this over with, shall we?"

"Let's go," Adia agreed as they walked to the tunnel door and headed down into the lower reaches of Darktown. Ketojan followed them closely, sticking to the back near Amber and Anders, who kept staring at him with a mixture of anger and pity. Amber would shake her head and rub her eyes every so often, but smiled when she caught Adia looking back at her. As they rounded a corner, they saw a group of men milling around, and two of them men walked over.

"Oh, what's this?" one asked, eyes narrowing. "Not enough that Lowtown's been taken over, but now you uppers need to climb through our sewers as well?" Adia gave him an odd look, scrunching up her face at the man. Did he not see what they were traveling with?

"Sir, I don't think you want to anger our large friend back there. It might be a good idea to just let us pass." She jerked her thumb at Ketojan, and the man did a double-take. However, he failed to see the danger of what he was about to unleash.

"What, are you some kinda Qunari-lover? Maybe I should cut you up into little chunks and feed you to your pet."

"And maybe you should back off," Amber threatened, fire springing to life in her hands. At her back, Ketojan growled. The other man now looked unsure.

"Um... I don't think it likes you threatening its Mistress. Maybe we let them pass?" he suggested, tugging on his friend's shirt.

"It seems your friend is pretty smart. What he's doing working with you is beyond me," Adia said with a smirk. The "leader" turned to the other man, scowling.

"No, they don't get to pass. I'll cut this bitch-" Two fireballs immediately landed on him, and Ketojan and Amber were in front of the redhead a moment later. As the second man watched his friend's corpse burn, he shouted to his own group:

"By the flames, kill them all!" Ketojan growled as flames surrounded him.

"Nice shooting there, sister," Adia complimented as she giggled and flipped back, drawing her bow and nocking an arrow in one smooth motion. With the others joining in, the group made short work of the thugs. However, Ketojan was still on fire. Amber stood in front of him, concern on her face.

"Get a hold of yourself!" she yelled at him

"Amber, get away from him!" Anders warned, ice magick still on his fingers.

"He'll roast you alive, sweetie!" Isabella echoed. Adia kept her distance from the Qunari, not sure what was going on.

"Calm down there, big guy! The fight's over!" Ketojan growled again, and then Amber grabbed his hand, closing her eyes. All was silent for a bit, and then the fire around the Qunari receded. Amber swayed for a moment before dropping to her knees, hands over her eyes. Ketojan put a hand on her head and just stood there looking at her.

"Amber!" Adia shouted, rushing to her sister' side. She dropped down next to her, trying to see the mage's face. "Amber what's wrong? What happened?" The hooded girl shook her head, pressing her hands tighter against her face. Anders knelt on her other side, prying one hand off. The both saw that her eye was bleeding, and actually had small waves of heat coming off it.

"Maker's breath! What did you do?" the healer demanded, stunned.

"I put the fire out..." she replied matter-of-factly. Ketojan growled again, but it seemed softer. It made him seem less animalistic.

"Amber, that didn't work out so well for you the last time, remember?" Adia pointed out. The last time her sister had "put the fire out" had been when she had nearly burned the house down. When her eyes had gone red…

"Better than letting him burn to death and taking us with him," her twin shot back. Anders managed to pry one of her eyes open, and frowned at what he saw.

"Amber... Can you see?" he asked. The other mage was silent, and he sighed.

"Well shit, that's not good," Isabella said bluntly.

"That was foolish of you," Fenris told the elder Hawke. Ketojan suddenly whirled to face the Elf, snarling, and he stepped back. "Never mind..."

"Anders, can you do anything for her?" Adia asked as she cocked an eyebrow at Fenris. "I don't think irritating the large man is good idea."

"I can try," the healer replied. He placed his fingertips against Amber's temples, and the magick soaked into her skin. Anders moved his hands over her eyes, and when he removed them, there was a thin sheet of ice across her eyelids, which melted a moment later. Amber opened her eyes and blinked, and the blonde wiped the blood off her face with his thumbs. "Better?" he asked softly. She blushed and nodded.

"Thank you." Ketojan turned back around and put one hand on Amber's head again, the other now on Anders' head, and he looked up.

"Um... Personal space?" He received a soft growl in response. "Off, please?" The Qunari removed his hands from the two of them, and they stood up. Adia hugged her sister, and the mage returned the gesture.

"You need to stop doing that. I don't want you going blind before we're old." Then she pulled back and smiled at Anders. "Thank you. Let's get out of here before anyone else decides they want to shorten their lives."

* * *

><p>No further incidents marked their trek through the sewers, and the group soon found themselves on the Wounded Coast. However, seemingly waiting for them was an armed group of Qunari, and the leader stepped forward. "Halt, basra! I am Arvaarad, leader of this Karataam, and I now claim possession of Saarebas at your heel!"<p>

"Not good..." Isabella whispered, fingers hovering near her daggers. Adia frowned and grabbed her bow, gripping it tight.

"I **knew** something wasn't right about this." She looked over at Fenris "What is he talking about?"

"An Arvaarad is the handler, or controller of a Saarebas, or mage. No Saarebas can be without one."

"That is correct, Elf," Arvaarad agreed. "We found the members of his Karataam murdered, and the trail led to here. And now we find you with Saarebas."

"She set us up," Amber realized

"That lying bitch," Anders swore, fists clenching. Adia felt anger sweep through her, and her fingers tightened around the bow so tightly she heard the wood creak.

"I'm going to kill her. Chantry be damned, I will kill that woman," she said softly. Then louder to the Qunari: "We had nothing to do with murdering any Qunari. We were given charge of Saarebas or Ketojan- Whatever his name is. We knew nothing about anyone being killed."

"Who put him into your care?"

"A Chantry Sister, who claimed she found him as the sole survivor of his Karataam. It is possible she murdered them to acquire him," the Elf explained. There was a tone in his voice that no one had heard before, and Amber turned to stare at him.

"Fenris, you of all people should not be talking like he's an object!"

"He is a Saarebas! He **is** an object," he shot back. Arvaarad nodded.

"Just so. Saarebas wield the powers of darkness and chaos. They are not considered true Qunari. And we will now take the one you travel with, and bring him back to the Qun." The archer stared at Fenris for a moment before shaking her head sadly and turning away from him.

"Why don't we let him decide what it is he wants to do? Surely we can come to some kind of compromise."

"It is the will of the Qun that Saarebas comes with us." The warrior Qunari told them. Anders folded his arms over his chest.

"And what happens to him if he goes with you?"

"He shall be cleansed of any taint he might have acquired while outside his Karataam." Fenris blinked for a moment and then hung his head.

"They're going to kill him," he revealed.

"Over my dead body," Amber said, eyes narrowed. Ketojan eyed all of them, then looks at Arvaarad and shook his head, going to stand in front of Amber, who seemed surprised, but pleased.

"What is he doing?" Adia asked, confused. Arvaarad looked at Ketojan for a moment, and then turned to the other Qunari.

"Ataash Qunari!" he shouted, drawing his sword.

"Defend yourselves!" Fenris told the others, sword already in his hands

"Finally!" the pirate declared, eagerly jumping into the fray. The archer quickly found higher ground and started unloading her bow, switching to exploding arrows.

"I hate fighting these guys!" she told the others. The Qunari put up a good fight, and the redhead noticed that any time one of them came close to either mage, Ketojan immolated it. After a little while, the other side lay dead. Amber picked up a glowing rod that Arvaarad had on him, and Ketojan took it from her and smashed it on a rock. Everyone heard a "click" from his collar, and it fell off, as do the chains.

"I am... Unbound," he said, voice gravelly. Adia put her bow away, joining the group again, looking at the collar then up at Ketojan.

"So you're free?" The Qunari shrugged.

"In a sense, yes." He turned to Amber, again putting a hand on her head.  
>You are now Basvaraad: Worthy of Being Followed. I thank you for my life, though I am unsure what to do with it."<p>

"Whatever you wish," she told him with a smile.

"I would just get as far from Kirkwall as you can," Anders cautioned.

"Perhaps I shall simply live peacefully somewhere, away from the Qun. Or find like-minded others of my kind," Ketojan told them, lips twisting in a quick smile.

"I agree with Anders. Get as far from here as you can. Kirkwall doesn't seem to like Mages or Qunari. And you're both," Adia reminded him with a sad smile.

"Thank you. If we meet again, know that I will be an ally." He walked away, not giving them so much as a second glance.

"That was... Odd," Fenris said after a few minutes.

"I'll say. But at least we completed the task. Now to find that Sister and demand some answers," Isabella quipped. Everyone nodded, and they decided to take a different route back to the city.

* * *

><p>Once they were safely in Kirkwall, Anders stopped and put a hand on Amber's shoulder. "Adia, if it's all right, Amber and I will go back to the clinic. I want to make sure she's really okay," he brought up. The archer nodded.<p>

"I think that'd be best. We'll take care of the Sister and her tin can." Her eyes darkened slightly. "I don't like being lied to. Or set up." Her twin gave her a quick hug.

"Please be careful."

"I'll be fine. Go get some rest." The mages headed for Darktown, and the rest of them made their way to the hovel. Petrice was still inside, apparently directing Varnell in cleaning things up.

"No one must know we were-" She saw them and turned, the smile instantly back on her face. "Oh, you have returned."

"Barely," Fenris scowled, glaring at them.

"You double-crossed us," Isabella told her, one eyebrow raised. "I thought the Chantry played nicer than that." Adia echoed the Elf's glare, balling her hands into fists at her sides in an attempt to not strangle Petrice and the Templar.

"Oh yes. We're back. No thanks to the very angry Qunari who were looking for their lost mage." The Sister tilted her head, seemingly intrigued.

"But you had no trouble with them? Or did you? I notice that two of your number are not with you."

"Why yes, we did have trouble. My sister was nearly blinded!" This news did not seem to bother the blonde, who shrugged.

"Oh, then my condolences for her injury. However, the task was completed?" The pirate stepped up, pointing a finger at Petrice.

"Do you mean freeing the Qunari, slaughtering the ones waiting for us, or not getting killed by your trap?"

"I don't like being lied to," Adia added, barely able to contain her anger at this point. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't put you through that wall." The Templar once more drew his sword, but Isabella and Fenris brandished their weapons.

"It would not do for a Sister to be found dead in Lowtown. That would bring the wrath of the Knight Commander down on this section, and I doubt anyone wants that. That is the very reason why I chose this place: You all need coin, yet fear repercussions if anything unsavory or illegal is discovered. I regret that you had injuries to your party, but not the ultimate outcome. A few less Qunari will do this city some good," Petrice calmly explained. If she had any fear about death, it did not show, and that bothered Adia.

"The Qunari have never attacked anyone here. Why provoke them?" Fenris wanted to know.

"Because they go against everything the Maker intended! Only when everyone sees that will the problem be truly dealt with." The redhead was looking at Varnell with a smirk, and then started laughing.

"You do not scare me, metal man. Not in the least." Her attention then shifted once more to the Sister. "Oh yes, because some twit Sister knows exactly what the Maker wants. Give us our coin and get out of here." She threw a pouch of coins at the archer.

"Take it and disappear back into Lowtown. We will not meet again."

"Oh, I hope not," the pirate quipped as they left the hovel. Adia stomped away a few feet, growling to herself.

"If I ever see that woman again, I think I will kill her. Just for the hell of it."

"That would be unwise. As she pointed out, she is a Chantry Sister, and that would bring Templars here in greater numbers," Fenris reminded her.

"Well I don't know about you two, but I need a stiff one after that... And a drink. I'll see you both later," Isabella said with a wink. Adia tilted her head, pretty sure that she was missing something important.

"So you're going for a not-so-stiff drink and a stiff drink?" The pirate leaned over and pinched her cheek.

"You are so much like Kitten, sweet thing! Tell you what, tell your sister what I said, and have her explain it to you." She sauntered off, chuckling. The redhead frowned and rubbed her cheek, but still stared a little when the pirate walked away, shaking her head to clear it out.

"That woman confuses me something fierce." Fenris snickered and came up beside her, hand resting on her shoulder for a moment.

"She enjoys confusing you, I think."

"I think a lot of people do." She wrinkled her nose and looked up at him. "Fenris, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Why did you call that Saarebas an object? Was it because he's a mage?" He looked surprised and stepped back, rubbing a hand behind his head.

"I... It's difficult to explain. Saarebas aren't seen as actual Qunari. They are war machines, and that is all. It is a great sin to be a mage in Qunari society."

"But you're not a Qunari. When you told Amber he was an object, it sounded like you meant it." The warrior looked down and sighed.

"I did. I lived with a group of Qunari in Seheron for a few months. It's how I know their language and customs." Adia tilted her head and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Do you think all mages should be treated like that? Like little more than a weapon?" The Elf looked up again, knowing that this conversation was bound to get violent, like most of their discussions about mages.

"They are weapons, Adia. Some of them have other talents, yes. But in our group, we have two mages who use purely destructive forces, and one who generally heals, but can also kill as well. I am not saying that they should all be chained, but to have them have a handler wouldn't be so bad."

"They do have handlers, Fenris. They're called Templars and all they do is bully the mages... And anyone else they can. I've seen it. Condemning a person because they have different talents is just wrong. You could be considered a weapon too, if you wanted to get into it." The Elf scowled.

"I was **made** into a weapon. That's the difference. Mages are born the way they are, and they cannot change it. And all Templars cannot possibly be as bad as you think. What about Thrask?" Ah yes, the Templar that even Darktown seemed to acknowledge as being a decent person. Though she'd never met him, all the stories they'd heard of him pointed to him being a reasonable individual… For a Templar.

"Thrask is the exception. But by your own logic, if all Templars aren't as bad as I think, wouldn't that mean that all mages aren't as bad as you think?" Fenris stared at her, frowning now. For someone so random, Adia could occasionally make sense.

"All mages desire power. They would become magisters if they could. Wouldn't your sister be more comfortable in a land where mages ruled, and were shown respect instead of fear?" Adia put her hands on her hips and gave him an annoyed look. Maker, why did he have to be so frustrating on this subject?

"My sister does not desire power. She never has. She'd be more comfortable in a place where she didn't have to worry about being ripped from her family and just be a normal person. She didn't ask to become a mage just like you didn't ask to become a slave." But the Elf was far from done.

"So you think she would give up her magick if she could? What about Merrill and Anders? She's a blood mage, and he wants to free other mages from the Circle."

"I don't know if she would or not. When we were younger..." She sighed and waved a dismissive hand. "That's not my story to tell. Merrill is naive at best; even worse than me. She believes she's doing what's right for her people. And Anders..."Adia looked up at him, pursing her lips. "If you could, would you free other slaves?"

"Yes, but that is true slavery. The Circle is nothing like Tevinter! The atrocities committed there on a daily basis... I was one of the lucky ones, if you could call it that."

"The Circle forcibly removes people from their families and does not allow them to leave! If they rebel or show a little bit of free will, stick up for themselves, anything, they're made Tranquil. I know it's not complete slavery, but it's still a form."

"Tranquility is not death, which is what most slaves face if they anger their masters or cannot be sold on the market. Some are even used in "sport" for fighting each other and placing wagers on. I was told that that is how Danarius found me." Adia's hands curled into fists now, and her arms went rigid. They had had this conversation before, so why was he still insistent about it?

"Tranquility might as well be a death! They strip you of everything that makes you a person. No free will, no personality, you're just a shell of a person. Would you rather die, or live life as mindless tool for some Templar to order around?" Fenris pulled back, grimacing at both the imagery and the tone in the redhead's voice.

"I... Would rather die than be a puppet. Is that what you fear will happen to Amber if she is discovered?" Adia frowned and stared at the ground, shoulders slumping.

"It used to be that my biggest fear would be the Templars finding her and taking her away from me. I learned about Tranquils when we came to Kirkwall last year. If that ever happened..." She shuddered. "I don't know what I'd do."

"She at least, is careful. Anders on the other hand... He will be caught if he continues to act so... Forceful around Templars, like tonight."

"He has his reasons. Ones I know you wouldn't understand, but his anger is not misplaced." Fenris raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"**Some** of his anger is justified, but not all. You do not wish to lose your sister, so I can understand your feelings more. You have never even considered being apart from her, have you?"

"The longest we've ever been apart was when Carver and I joined the army and were stationed at Ostagar. I wrote her all the time...it got to the point where I was asked to stop sending so many letters. Carver used to tease me and say I looked like I was a lost dog." The rogue smiled as she thought back to her time in the army. It hadn't ended the way she'd hoped, but the training hadn't been a complete waste. At least for her. Fenris was quiet for a few moments as he considered her words.

"That bond is something I know nothing about. Is it like that with all twins, or just the two of you?" Adia shrugged and kicked at the ground.

"I don't know. I don't know any other twins. I mean, we can't read each other's minds or anything like that. Maybe we are just special." She looked up and smiled again. "She's my best friend and my sister. The thought of being away from her is just...Depressing." The Elf sighed and looked down.

"If it is any comfort, I do not see Amber as an object. She will always be your sister... Mage or not."

"Well good. Because if you did, I was planning on putting you through the wall I was going to put Petrice through." She gave him a devious smirk, and he raised his head and returned the look.

"Oh really? I doubt you have the strength for that, little rogue." Before he could react, she grinned and grabbed his shoulders, shoving him up against the wall that supported the stairs leading to Gamlen's house as hard as she could, holding him there.

"You were saying, oh mighty Warrior?" The look of shock on his face made her grin widen, but it didn't last long.

"Well..." He took hold of her arms and pivoted; now shoving her into the wall where he had just been. "I underestimated you." Adia squeaked when she hit the wall and she stared up at the warrior, a blush creeping across her face.

"What in Andraste's name is going on?" Amber's voice reached their ears. They both jumped and turned to the street, where the mages were standing, eyes wide.

"A-Amber! It's not what it looks like!" With Fenris distracted, the redhead managed to wiggle free from him. Anders raised an eyebrow, the concern on his face quickly changing to a smug smirk.

"Oh, then what were you two doing?"

"None of your business, mage!" Fenris shot back with a snarl.

"Adia, you're okay?" Amber asked, ignoring the men for the moment. At this point her sister was blushing fiercely, and she couldn't help but smile.

"We were messing around. Fenris didn't think I could put him through a wall so I pinned him to the steps, and then he flipped me around! But yes, I'm fine." The healer and warrior were glaring at each other by this point, and Amber rolled her eyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" She tugged on Anders' coat to get his attention, and he looked at her with a smile.

"Of course. Get some rest." Fenris turned to the rogue and bowed slightly.

"I should retire as well. Goodnight, Adia."

"Goodnight, Fenris. See you tomorrow?" He gave her a small smile.

"Of course." He and Anders headed off, leaving Amber grinning at her sister.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Adia wondered, raising an eyebrow.

"No reason. Just sorry that I interrupted you. I didn't know you liked it rough, sister." Now Adia tilted her head, thoroughly confused.

"...Liked what rough? We were just messing around, I promise!" The mage chuckled and shook her head.

"You keep using that word. It means something other than "playing", Adia." The look she was getting reminded her of a confused child… Or Merrill.

"...This is another Isabella thing, isn't it? She said something earlier that confused me...she said she was going to get a "stiff" one and a drink...I didn't get it." Adia was pouting now, and Amber stared at her, jaw falling for a moment.

"Oh... Um..." She cleared her throat. "Well... She meant she was going to find a man to bed, and that's all I'm willing to get into. And "messing around" can mean foreplay, by the way." It was Adia's turn to have her jaw fall, and her eyes went wide.

"WE WERE DOING NO SUCH THING!"

"I know," Amber told her, giggling. "Come on, we should get some sleep." The archer stuck her tongue out at her sister, and then sobered up.

"I suppose you're right. Are your eyes okay?"

"Yes, they don't hurt any more. It took me a while to convince Anders that I really was okay. He wasn't sure what was wrong exactly, so didn't know if he fixed it. I'm sorry for worrying you."

"Promise me you won't do that again. I don't want you to lose your sight or worse...I'd be very sad if you left me." The pout was back as the sisters embraced.

"I'm not going anywhere, Adia. And I'd prefer not to lose my sight either. Then you couldn't tease me about staring at Anders..."

"That would be a shame, now wouldn't it? The only upside would be not having to clean up your drool," Adia shot back with a snicker. Amber's face turned the same shade as her eyes.

"Get in the house and go to bed, or I'll throw fireballs at you until you do!"

"You wouldn't dare!" She smirked and tapped the mage on the nose before running into the house laughing. Amber laughed and gave chase, but decided against using fire… This time, anyway.


	12. Emeric

Looking for work, the typical foursome had seen signs from Ghyslain de Carrac about his missing wife. Figuring it would be easy coin to track someone down, Adia suggested they go check it out. But as usual, nothing is ever simple for the Hawkes…

Outside the residence named on the poster stood a man arguing with two City Guards. "Ninette is my wife! She is legally bound to me! You must bring her back," the Orlesian was yelling. However, one Guard held up his hands and shook his head.

"Sorry Messere, but this is a domestic matter. We're done here." He and his partner walked away, and Ghyslain threw his hands in the air in frustration.

"Useless! What do we pay them for?"

"Well, you **could** pay us instead," Adia told him with a grin. He turned to them, pointing an angry finger at the redhead.

"Only if you bring back Ninette!"

"Is she in trouble?" Amber wanted to know.

"Only with me. She needs to be dragged home, and soon," the man shot back. Anders wrinkled his nose and stared at the Orlesian.

"Dragged home? Like she's some-"

"She is a person, not a dog!" Fenris interrupted with a snarl. Adia raised an eyebrow and blinked a few times.

"Well... I can't see why she'd leave such a **charming** person such as yourself. Why would anyone do that?"

"Hmph. Ninette is a whore, is what she is," he told them. "Keeping the company of other men, and making no secret of it! The only reason we are still together is because her family would ruin me of anything happened to her."

"I think I'd rather she stayed away from you. You're a disgrace," Amber quipped, horror clear on her face.

"And you kind of smell funny," Adia added. "Wait... Why would her family ruin you if something happened to her? Do you think she's in danger?" He turned and once more threw his hands in the air.

"I don't know! I haven't seen her for weeks."

"Weeks? And you just now thought to look for her?" Anders asked, completely shocked. If anyone he cared about had been gone even a few days with no word, he'd have been worried and started tearing the city apart to find them.

"If she is not dead, she is probably halfway to Orlais by now," Fenris pointed out, crossing his arms.

"Smart woman," Adia added. Then she thought for a moment, finally grinning as she came to a decision. "If we look for her and bring you back anything we find, would we still get paid? I'm not going to make the woman come back, but she could at least send word she's all right and all." Ghyslain looked bothered for a moment, then finally sighed heavily and nodded.

"I... If it will get her family off my back, then I will accept it. But please... We weren't always like this. She defied her family to marry me. But those days seem so long ago, that I'm not sure if I dreamt them or not."

"Let's go," Amber said, stalking off with a shake of her head. The others watched her go, and the Orlesian pursed his lips.

"I know she frequented the Rose. Ask the whores there if they've seen her." At the mention of the brothel, the redhead's eyes lit up, and she started bouncing a little.

"We get to go to the Rose?" She began walking away, both Anders and Fenris looking very puzzled.

"You... Like that place?" the Elf inquired.

"Dare I ask why?" the healer wondered.

"I like the way the people look in there," she told them with a small shrug. "They're usually pretty happy-looking. Plus, they're not bad to look at." They caught up with Amber, who was sitting on the stairs to the upper portion of Hightown. She looked bothered, but Adia just chalked it up to having to talk to the awful Orlesian.

"I see..." Fenris stated, raising an eyebrow at her comment on the Rose.

"Adia, whores are supposed to look nice. It's how they get customers," Anders started to explain.

"Anders, please stop explaining things to my sister. I like her innocent," Amber told him, smiling slightly.

"Well, they're still pretty, whores or not. Kind of like Isabella. I like to look at her..." Adia told them, blinking again. Amber blushed and sighed.

"We all do..." That caught her fellow mage's attention.

"Oh?"

"Do not go there, mage," Fenris interrupted. "Ever since that "lightning trick" conversation, I've wondered just how well you and Isabella "know" each other." The blonde blushed and ducked his head, and Amber shook hers.

"That's what I thought," the dark-haired girl stated.

"I think I missed that. What trick can you do with lightning, Anders?" Adia asked, tilting her head. His eyes went wide, and he put his hands up.

"Nothing!"

"Nothing you will be showing Adia, anyway," the Elf warned with a glare.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"Would you show me?" Amber asked with a wicked grin.

'_That would be most inappropriate,'_ Justice told him. Anders shook his head to clear out the thought running through it, and turned to the rogue.

"Um... Adia, help?" However, she was pouting at Fenris.

"Well why not? Why can't he show me?" Hearing her name, she refocused her attention on the mages, and looked to be contemplating something. After a moment, she looked like she'd put something together. "Oh! I get it! It's a mage thing. I agree with Amber, you should show her so she can learn it! It might be useful in a fight or something." The smile she gave was entirely innocent, and he knew she meant well. However, Anders still blinked for a moment.

"I'm not sure whether to be thankful or fearful of that suggestion." He looked at Amber, and she smiled at him again.

"Both."

'…_She reminds me of the Commander…'_

'_Andraste's flaming knickers, how do I get involved with these types of people?'_ At this point, they'd arrived at the Blooming Rose, and the Spirit decided to retreat as far from the front as he could, lest he catch any more of the mage's inappropriate thoughts. Adia skipped inside, looking around like an excited child, grinning and tugging on Amber's sleeve as she pointed at Gamlen and Carver by the bar.

"Didn't Carver tell Mother he was going to the Hanged Man?"

"Yes, but does it surprise you that he's here?"

"Well, I didn't think he'd actually lie to Mother. Just one more thing I get to hang over his head," her sister said with a smirk.

"Good. He deserves it," Amber agreed. There was a sudden movement at their back, and then Isabella draped one arm over each of their shoulders.

"Well, well, you two are back again! More Templars this time, or is it... _Personal_?" She stared directly at the men, who blushed and looked away.

"Good Maker, woman!" Adia squealed as she jumped slightly. "Don't sneak up on us like that! We're looking for a woman this time." The pirate's eyes instantly went wide, and a wide grin broke out on her face.

"Oh **really**?" Amber saw where the conversation was headed, and decided to cut it off so they could focus.

"Oh, Maker... Not like that, Isabella! We're looking for a woman who's gone missing. Her name is Ninette." The dark-skinned woman pouted for a moment.

"Oh... Well, I still know her. She normally cozies up to Jethann, though." Amber was looking between her sister and Isabella, slightly confused as to what was going on. However, she decided to not ask for clarification this time.

"Who is Jethann, Isabella?"

"One of the more feisty ones here," the other rogue said with a smirk. "Good man- Elf, though. Come on, I'll take you to meet him."

"Isabella, just remember that we're here on business," Fenris cautioned. She turned and laughed, poking him lightly in the chest.

"Oh lighten up, little wolf. It's not like I'm expecting Amber and Adia to sleep with him!"

"GOOD," the men replied in unison. Amber raised an eyebrow, hands on her hips as she stared hard at them.

"I'm sorry, do you own us?"

"Um... No." Anders said softly.

"Then stop it." Adia was giggling at the Elf.

"You sound jealous. What in the world are you jealous over?"

"Um... Well... I just don't believe it's appropriate to-"

"Have fun? Relieve tension? Get their rocks off?" the pirate interrupted.

"ISABELLA!" Amber shouted. She received a grin.

"Not taking anything back, sweetness." Now Adia was trying to process this new conversation, and was coming up confused.

"...The only one I don't really understand is getting "their rocks off"...how does one get their "rocks off"? Are we talking about moving boulders or something? Because that doesn't sound very fun..." Her twin slapped her forehead with the heel of her hand.

"Sex, Adia... It's a euphemism for sex..."

"OH...Well...Jethann. Yes. We...We need to speak to him," the archer stammered out, the blush reaching her neck.

"One worldly, and one innocent. You two would do well here."

"Isabella..." Anders said, a warning tone in his voice. She scoffed and poked him in the chest.

"Oh, don't take that tone with me, Mr. "I've got magick hands"." The healer turned a fierce shade of crimson and stepped back.

"Shutting up now..." They made their way up to the Elf's room, Isabella in the lead. As they entered, he turned and eyed the group up and down.

"Today's my rest day, but I'll make an exception for all of you." Then he shrugged and chuckled. "What can I say: Why work if you're not working **hard**?"

"Told you he was feisty," Isabella said, the smirk back in place.

"Holy Maker on a stick..." Amber swore, knowing this was going to be a disaster. Sure enough, her twin's question was right on cue:

"Your job is hard?"

"No, but I am most of the time," Jethann told her.

"Andraste's knicker weasels..." Anders swore as Amber's eyes nearly popped out of her head. Fenris frowned and stepped forward.

"We're here on business, whore, nothing more." The other Elf's face fell.

"Oh..." Adia looked at him for a moment before reaching over and poking him in the arm. He tilted his head, puzzled.

"You're not hard. You're rather squishy," the archer told him. He raised an eyebrow and took her hand.

"Let me show you, sweetie…"

"Fenris, grab her!" the elder Hawke shouted, horrified as to what might happen.

"Let's go, Adia. This is no place for you, little rogue." The warrior picked her up and slung her over his shoulder in one smooth movement.

"Hey! HEY! Put me down!" She squirmed, lightly hitting her fists on his back and kicking her legs. "Let me go, Fenris! I was just talking to him."

"And now you are done talking. Your sister can finish up."

"If you ever feel the need, come up and see me sometime, sweetie!" Jethann called after her.

"I will!" she called back, waving over Fenris' back.

"You will not!" Amber and the warrior said in unison.

"Unfortunately Jethann, you'll have to get in line."

"Should have known you'd be next after that gorgeous Elf, Isabella." Once they were outside the Rose, Fenris set her down, giving her a stern look.

"You two are so mean! Why can't I make any new friends?" she whined.

"Because he doesn't want to be your friend, Adia. He wants to sleep with you. It's what whores do."

"Your logic is flawed. Isabella is a whore and she's my friend." She proceeded to poke him in the chest playfully. Isabella walked outside at that moment.

"No sweet thing, I'm not a whore. They do it for money. I don't."

"I rest my case... Unfortunately," the former slave stated.

"Aveline calls you one... So, are they still talking in there? Or has my sister's head exploded all over the room and they're cleaning it up?" the redhead wondered.

"No, still talking. Jethann mentioned a Templar, and I decided to leave. I hate being around Anders whenever that subject gets brought up." Adia rolled her eyes.

"Oh goodie: A Templar. I don't blame him, I feel just about the same way. Hopefully we won't have any Templar involvement." At that point, the mages joined them, with Amber shaking her head in slight disgust.

"I am never coming back here ever again..."

"You should try their services before you say that, sweet thing," Isabella told her with a wink.

"That's quite all right," the red-eyed girl replied, raising an eyebrow.

"So what did the nice, squishy Elf tell you?" Adia asked, bouncing on her toes.

"Apparently a Templar was also asking about Ninette. Said he was going to Darktown to investigate, and Jethann could contact him there," Anders explained.

"A Templar in Darktown?" Fenris asked, shock clear in his voice. "Does he have a death wish?"

"Apparently so," the redhead replied. "I wonder if the Templars have to pass some kind of common sense test to join?" Amber started chuckling.

"Doesn't seem that way sometimes."

"To Darktown, then?" the pirate asked, pointing to the stairs leading to Lowtown.

"To Darktown!" Adia then looked at Fenris, a sly grin on her face. "So... Do I get another piggy back ride?" He stared at her for a moment.

"You... Wish me to pick you up again?" Without a word, she circled him and jumped on his back, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"Or just carry me. This is the punishment for picking me up and not letting me talk to the nice Elf man in the Rose." The Elf blushed as Amber and Anders began laughing.

"Not one word, mages."

"Wouldn't dream of it, Ser Chariot," the healer said with a smirk.

"Anders, you're being rude to Amber," Isabella pointed out with her own grin. "Maybe you should carry her as well?"

"Um no, that's okay," the hooded girl quickly replied.

"No! You should totally take advantage of it!" Adia told her sister, giggling as she hugged Fenris slightly, adjusting herself into a more comfortable position. "It's great! Pick her up, Anders!" He blinked, looking between the twins.

"Um..." But Amber shook her head.

"I am perfectly capable of walking, Adia." However, she only managed to take one step before Anders scoops her up with a grin, holding her bridal style. "EEEEP!"

"Perfectly capable though you may be, I can't let a mage-hating Elf show me up, Amber," he told her with a smirk. "And it is a good excuse."

"Oh, if only Varric were here," Isabella laughed as she watched them.

"Thank goodness he is not," Fenris shot back.

"Something tells me he'll find out one way or another," Adia predicted. "Now.. To Darktown, my good Ser!"

* * *

><p>The five made their way to Darktown, getting quite a few curious stares, and Anders and Amber getting a few shouts of "About time, Healer!"<p>

"I almost feel jealous with all the attention all of you are getting," the pirate said with a slight pout and shift of her hips. Adia tilted her head and smiled at her.

"I can carry you next if that'll make you feel better, Isabella."

"That's all right, sweet thing. I prefer my own two legs to get me where I need to go." Anders stopped to talk with a group of refugees, and they pointed towards stairs leading further down. He set Amber down, and both got their staffs ready.

"The Templar is this way," the blonde said, motioning with his staff.

"Are you going to shoot first and ask questions later, mage?" Fenris wondered, sounding surprised.

"Maybe," Amber told him, sighing heavily. Adia took advantage of her position on the Elf's back to thump him lightly on the top of his head.

"Be nice, Fenris. Besides, given our history and luck with them, I wouldn't blame her for just setting the Templar on fire. I'd cheer her on." Her sister smiled at the archer.

"Thanks. Now let's go find this Templar." They headed further in, until the sound of fighting could be heard. A lone Templar was fighting against at least half a dozen thugs. However, Adia noticed that he was only parrying their blows, not retaliating. The thugs turned when they noticed the group.

"More upper-crust?" the apparent leader asked. "Come to save your friend, have you?" The redhead slid down off Fenris' back and stood next to him.

"Actually, we were just shopping around. Out of curiosity, you wouldn't happen to have any dirty scum laying around would you?" She looked at the thugs and frowned. "I don't see any..." Pretending to stretch, she grabbed her bow and quickly nailed one of the men between the eyes. "Now you do!"

"Get them!" the leader screamed, pointing his sword at them. His people quickly followed the order.

"Please… "Get them"? How unoriginal," Anders teased as he froze one solid.

"You expect random thugs to have something interesting to say?" Isabella asked, smiling as she stabbed one in the back. "You haven't been doing this long, have you Anders?" Adia was flipping around the battlefield, using people as springboards to get a high vantage point.

"Just once I want one to yell at us to dance, or something silly. It does get quite boring after a while." It didn't take long for their enemies to drop, and then the Templar slowly got to his feet. Anders got in front of Amber, staff raised just in case.

"Please Ser Mage, I mean you no harm. What sort of person would I be if I attacked the very people who came to my aid?" he asked, sheathing his sword. Both mages stared at him, but put up their staffs and stepped back.

"Why did those men attack you?" Fenris wanted to know.

"I was asking questions about some missing women. However, it seems that the Order is not well received down here. They wished me to leave. Preferably dead."

"Yes well, you Templars aren't exactly well liked anywhere," Adia reminded him. "I can't imagine why..." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm as she rolled her eyes. "Were you by chance looking for a woman named Ninette?"

"I was, along with one of our mages: An older woman named Mheran. I've also heard of two other women going missing. It cannot be a coincidence," he replied.

"So why not go to the City Guard?" Amber asked, slightly confused. Surely after Aveline's pseudo-promotion, the Guard wouldn't just ignore a bunch of missing people.

"They demanded proof of foul play, and I was trying to bring them some. But this battle only proves that I am no longer the warrior I once was. Please, take up my investigation. Help me either find these women, or get the Guard involved to find out what happened to them."

"You... You want our help?" Anders sounded very confused, and the older man nodded and shrugged.

"I do. You seem a capable bunch."

"It is a good cause," Fenris pointed out.

"What do we get out of it?" Adia deadpanned, crossing her arms over her chest.

"That's my girl!" Isabella added with a smile.

"I can give you what coin I was given to find Mheran. It's only one sovereign, however." He dug into a coin purse and handed the archer the gold coin.

"I'm curious: Aren't Circle mages supposed to be easy to track?" Amber wondered, remembering that her father had mentioned that a few times during her lessons. The Templar nodded, but it seemed sad.

"We followed her trail, but it ended at a foundry in Lowtown. I have yet to investigate there. It is also why I think that something bad has happened. Mheran wasn't adventurous, and disappearing like that wasn't something we expected from her." Anders pursed his lips and looked away.

"You think she's dead?"

"I pray not, but fear that is the case."

"So we're going to a Foundry in Lowtown then?" Adia asked, perking up a little. "Sounds exciting. Where will we find you if we find anything?"

"The Gallows. If you wish to send a message, I can understand that as well. My name is Emeric, if you have need of me." He handed the redhead some papers with his findings in them, bowed, and walked away.

"So, to Lowtown now?" Fenris chimed in, looking at the Hawkes.

"To Lowtown then. All this running back and forth... Why can't our jobs ever be in the same part of Kirkwall? We get a job in Hightown, we stay in Hightown. We get one in Lowtown, we stay there. Not High, Low, Dark, Coast, Dark, Coast again, Sundermount, Lowtown," the archer complained with a shake of her head.

"Well, at least we know the city top to bottom, right?" her sister pointed out, trying to stay optimistic.

"And it's good exercise," Anders added.

"I know ways to get exercise that don't involve walking," Isabella quipped.

"Do they involve you lying on a bed?" the Elf shot back.

"Good guess!" Adia seemed confused, and turned to the pirate.

"How do you get exercise lying on a bed? You're stationary. You don't really move." Her twin put her head in her hands and sighed heavily.

"Adia, this is Isabella talking... Just... Think about it." There was silence for a few minutes as the rogue processed the statement, and then Adia's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped as she stared at the dark-skinned woman.

"ISABELLA!"

"Well, seems you do have some naughty thoughts in that pretty head after all," the pirate replied with a smirk as she gave her a few pats. "There's hope for you yet!" Adia swatted gently at the hand on her head, sticking her tongue out.

"Only because you put them there! I was blissfully ignorant until I met you" Isabella raised an eyebrow and looked between the archer and Elf a few times.

"I'm sure."

"We're wasting time," Fenris told them as he started walking. The redhead shrugged and skipped after him, the others following close behind.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the Foundry, which was cold and dark. Neither of the rogues detected any traps, but as the group approached the main area, everyone caught a glimpse of a robed figure that pushed off from one of the upper railings and ran into a side room. Immediately, Shades and a Desire Demon rose up and went after them. "Weren't we talking about how unoriginal these things are beginning to get?" Adia asked, quickly firing at one of the Shades. "Just once I'd like to a fight a jester riding a Mabari backwards or something!"<p>

"That would be something to see, wouldn't it?" Isabella added.

"Less talk, more killing!" Amber shouted

"Agreed!" Fenris yelled, hacking into the Desire Demon. The Demon and Shades did not give them much trouble, an the group was once again alone in the silent foundry.

"So... Now what?" the healer asked, looking around. Adia wasted no time in heading up the stairs towards where the figure had been.

"There was a person up here. They ran when we came in. Maybe they left something?" She began hunting around the area, and located a blood-covered sack. The redhead made a face and opened the sack, thankful she was wearing gloves. As she poked through its rather gruesome contents, she suddenly saw something that made her scream and drop the bag, backpedaling into Fenris, who had come up behind her. "THERE'S A HAND IN THERE!" Isabella swiftly retrieved the sack, pulling the hand out as everyone else backed away, eyes wide.

"Wait," Anders said, pointing at a piece of jewelry. "That ring looks Orlesian."

"You don't think..." Amber stopped herself, not wanting to think about it. The pirate leaned closer and frowned.

"No, I recognize it. It's definitely Ninette's." Fenris put a careful arm around Adia's shoulders, trying to calm her down.

"Maybe someone stole it from her. That doesn't have to be her hand necessarily," she gently argued.

"Sweetie, these are the hands of a refined noblewoman. Trust me, I've seen plenty," Isabella told her.

"But... Why just one hand? Is there anything else in there?" Anders asked.

"A couple of other random bones. Nothing too gruesome."

"Nothing gruesome at all. I can stand to see whole dead bodies, just not bits and pieces." Adia sighed heavily. "Should we tell that _nice_ gentleman what became of his wife?" Amber kicked at the floor for a moment, tugging on her hood.

"Somehow I don't think the truth would be any consolation. Maybe "she's not coming back" would suffice."

"Should we return the ring?" Fenris wondered, looking at the hand.

"Before or after we take it off her hand?" the healer teased as the Elf rolled his eyes and glared a bit at the mage.

"Well, we can always smack him across the face with the hand so he can confirm it's really her," Adia suggested as she grinned at the blonde. Anders and Isabella started laughing, but Amber and Fenris look horrified. "You two shouldn't be as shocked as you both look. I've said worse things." She started giggling and headed down the stairs back towards the exit, then turned around. "What about the Elf in the Rose? Are we going to let him know what happened to her? I could do it."

"NO!" her sister and the Elf shouted.

"Let me do that, sweet thing," Isabella offered with a smile. "He might need some comforting later. Of the bedroom kind. Are you offering that service to him?"

"Of course not!" she yelled, turning crimson.

"Not unless she wants to get him killed," Anders whispered.

"Then I'll head to the Rose, and the rest of you can head to Hightown and then the Gallows to let our "distraught" husband and nice Templar friend know what happened to their missing women."

"Let's kill two birds with one stone. Fenris and I will go to the Gallows and tell Emeric what happened and you two can go to Hightown. How's that sound? That way you two can avoid Templars," the archer explained.

"Yay us..." Amber quipped as she rolled her eyes.

"Come on now, hop to your tasks!" Isabella cheered as they all split up.

* * *

><p>Adia and Fenris headed for the Gallows, the redhead frowning as they approached the gates. "Is it just me, or does this place just have an instantly depressing feel to it the closer you get?"<p>

"I do not sense anything different here, Adia," he replied with a shrug.

"It must just be me then. Let's find Emeric and get out of here as fast as we can. I don't like it here." After a bit of searching, they spotted the older man, and the redhead walked up to him, hands on her hips.

"Well, we found Ninnette. Or bits of her... We think." His eyes went wide, and Fenris shook his head. Did Adia always have to try and shock people?

"Bits of her? Then she is dead, and more than likely the other women as well." Emeric hung his head, looking defeated.

"It would seem that way, yes," the Elf agreed.

"My sister and Anders headed back to tell her husband what we found."

"I thank you. Perhaps now I can get the City Guard to start investigating. Did you find the... Remains at the foundry?"

We did. There was a man there, but he ran off before we could catch him." Emeric raised his head, intrigued now.

"A man?"

"A mage, if I had to guess," Fenris told him. "We were confronted with Demons there." The Templar pursed his lips and nodded.

"I see..." Adia frowned at the former slave.

"We don't know that for sure, Fenris." He turned and gave her a quizzical look.

"Then where did the Demons come from?"

"He is right, Miss," Emeric agreed. "Only mages can summon Demons. Well, blood mages." Adia narrowed her eyes and turned her back on them.

"I reject your logic." Emeric gave Fenris a confused look, and the Elf sighed heavily and rolled his eyes.

"Let's go before you make this man regret asking for our help," he told the redhead, gently pushing her away.

"If he doesn't regret it yet there's something severely wrong with him," she shot back, heading back to Hightown. They were silent for a little bit, before Fenris decided to ask a question that had been bothering him for a while.

"Adia, why must you argue logic?"

"Because all logic is fallible. There's no proof that man in the foundry was a mage and you know it."

"So where did the Demons come from?"

"Maybe someone set up a trap?" she asked with a shrug.

"A trap that a mage helped set up." Adia sighed heavily, seeing her sister and Anders approach.

"Fine. A wizard did it."

"Hey, that's my line!" Anders joked as Fenris just shook his head.

"I was just borrowing it," she shot back with a grin. "So, how did the man take the news?" Amber fidgeted for a moment before looking down.

"About as well as you'd expect when we told him we only found part of his wife... He's trying to figure out how to break the news to her family."

"Without them wanting his head," the healer added.

"Emeric is going to try and convince the Guard to look into the murders a little more," the rogue told them as her twin nodded.

"Well, that's good."

"That, and I'm sure he's going to mention there's a dangerous apostate in the city," Fenris added, smirking at Anders. The healer bristled.

"...Excuse me?" Adia smacked herself in the forehead and glared at the Elf.

"Fenris! There is no proof the man we saw was a mage!" Amber twisted her hands, raising one finger and saying softly:

"...Except the summoned Demons?"

"See Adia? Your sister agrees," Fenris said, the smirk back in place.

"And any other random runaway mage could have set that up. There's no telling how long those things were in there before we went in."

"Okay, but the fact that they didn't attack the man we saw means either he was controlling them or an ally was," Anders countered. "I hate to say this, but..."

"I'm right?" The healer frowned at the warrior.

"For once..."

"...I need a drink." Adia stated as she stared at all of them

"I second that," Fenris said.

"Might as well, after what happened today," Amber agreed.

"True enough. Hanged Man?" Anders suggested.

"Hanged Man. With any luck we'll get to keep our clothes this time," Adia teased with a shake of her head.

"Unless Isabella gets us into a game later…" Amber pointed out.

"That's almost inevitable," Fenris predicted.

"Maybe she's still at the Rose with that nice Elf we met. Ooo! Why don't we invite him to play with us sometime! It might be fun!" the redhead said. Everyone stared at her and said in unison:

"NO!" Adia pouted and shrink back.

"Why not?"

"I am not getting naked near anyone who works at the Rose, Adia," Amber told her. Fenris folded his arms and nodded.

"A safe plan."

"Can we just go get drunk?" the healer asked, tugging on Amber's arm.

"I thought you couldn't get drunk, Anders?" Adia asked, looking puzzled. He shrugged, nodded, and sighed.

"I can't. And that is rather frustrating, especially at a time like this,"

"Well, then I won't drink either. We can borrow Varric's desk and do some work," his fellow mage suggested. He smiled and kept tugging on her arm. Adia turned to Fenris, a wide grin on her face.

"I bet I can out-drink you."

"You're on, little rogue," he replied with his own grin. The four of them headed for the Hanged Man and some well-deserved downtime.


	13. Finding Feynriel and Templar Woes

Merrill had sent the twins a letter, asking for their help with another Dalish she had become friendly with. The usual group showed up at her home, where there was a woman sitting, looking very nervous. Merrill stood with a smile and beckoned them inside. "Here are my friends, just like I said they would be. Everyone, this is Arianni. She left the Clan a while ago to raise her son here." The other Dalish stood and curtsied.

"Thank you for coming."

"It's no problem, Arianni," Adia told her, dipping her head in greeting and smiling brightly at her. "Merrill said you needed some help, but she didn't say with what."

"It's my son, Feynriel. He- He's run away, and I fear for him."

"Feynriel's a mage, but he's been having dreams lately. Awful nightmares about Demons," Merrill explained.

"Yes, exactly," Arianni continued. "So I... I went to the Templars, so that he could go to the Circle so they could help him." The mages' eyes went wide, and Anders looked angry.

"Are you serious? You turned in your own son?" he shouted.

"She did the right thing," Fenris told him. Adia rolled her eyes and elbowed both of them. Not very hard, but enough to get her point across. She turned to the healer.

"Perhaps she had nowhere else to turn, Anders. If the nightmares are as bad as Merrill said, what else was she to do?"

"But... The Templars? I..." He shook his head and shivered. "I'll be outside for a moment." Turning on his heel, Anders quickly left the small house. Fenris gave a derisive snort as he watched the mage go, and Arianni looked confused. Adia elbowed the warrior Elf with a soft growl.

"Is he a mage as well?" the older Dalish asked. Amber smiled softly at her.

"As am I. Please Arianni, we need to find your son before the nightmares become reality. Do you have any idea where he might have gone?"

"It's possible that we went to his father, Vincento. He recently returned from Antiva, and is selling his wares in the Lowtown Bazaar."

"Then I guess we'll go to the Bazaar and ask him. Don't worry, Arianni. We'll find him" The older woman clasped her hands in prayer.

"Oh, thank you! And please, convince him that going to the Circle is his only hope." Amber frowned and lowered her head, tugging on her hood.

"I... Maybe we can come up with a better plan, but we'll talk to him."

"May I come, or should I stay here with Arianni until you get back?" Merrill wondered. Adia shrugged and looked at her sister.

"I don't mind if you come, Merrill. Do you have any objections, Amber?"

"Of course not!" the mage replied, looking back up with a smile.

"Oh goodie, I'll just get my things!" she said, leaping up and going to grab her gear. Fenris leaned in and whispered to the rogue:

"Three mages? Are you sure that's a good idea while we try and find a young apostate?" Adia turned and frowned at him.

"If other mages approach him he might be more inclined to listen to them rather than run away." Then she took a deep breath and smiled. "It'll be fine, Fenris. Trust me."

"Very well, Adia. You have yet to ultimately steer me wrong, so I shall trust you." She leaned up and patted him on the head with a giggle.

"I'm never wrong." Merrill came out of her room, securing her staff to her back.

"Ready?"

"We'll be back as soon as we can," Amber told Arianni. "And if Feynriel returns... Please, just wait for us."

"I... I will."

"Then let's get a move on. We don't want him to get too far ahead of us," the archer told the others as they too left the house. Anders was right outside, and fell quietly into step beside Amber.

"The Bazaar is always so confusing. Are you sure we can find this merchant, Adia?" Merrill wondered, coming up next to her.

"Well, worst case scenario we just walk up to all the merchants and ask them if they have a run-away son. Or if they've just come back Antiva." Fenris stopped walking and stared at her, mouth slightly agape.

"**That** is your plan?"

"Do you have a better one?" Amber wanted to know.

"I..." He shook his head and frowned. "No, I do not." They reached the Lowtown Markets, and everyone stopped and stared at the multitude of merchant stalls. Adia sighed and scratched her head.

"Why isn't anything we do easy?" she griped. "Should we split up and meet back here in a little while? We'd cover more ground that way."

"Fair enough," Amber agreed. "How do you want to split?" Her sister started grinning as she looked at the group.

"Well... Anders and Fenris can pair up together." The Elf raised an eyebrow at her, folding his arms over his chest.

"Are you mad? You want me and the mage to... Pair up?"

"What's wrong with that?" Merrill asked him. "Or would you rather come with Amber and me and let Adia go with Anders?" The healer was ignoring the conversation, seemingly lost in thought.

"It was a joke, Merrill. Amber and Anders can pair off, and you, Fenris, and I will stay together. Unless anyone else has another idea?" the redhead said to them.

"No complaints here," her twin agreed.

"That is acceptable," Fenris added.

"Oh good, now Fenris can be happy!" Merrill said, clapping her hands. The other Elf stared at the Dalish for a moment.

"...Excuse me?"

"What? You're happier when Adia's around. Am I the only one who's noticed?" Amber started giggling as Fenris blushed. Adia also turned red, but grinned at him.

"I'm not having broody babies in your honor."

"Not yet, anyway," Amber whispered.

"Remind me to kill Varric for that," the warrior stated as he shook his head and sighed. The group split up and began the search for Vincento.

"Adia, did you notice that Anders was being quiet?" the Dalish mage asked after a few minutes. "I'd have thought he'd be more... Eager to get to Feynriel first."

"I for one am glad that he is silent for a change," Fenris chimed in. Adia rolled her eyes at his comment and focused on Merrill.

"I did notice. I think it was something to do with Arianni trying to send Feynriel to the Templars that kinda got to him. Amber'll talk to him. He'll be all right" As they passed yet another stall, a wooden sign advertising "Vincento's Antivan Goods: Fine Weapons and Armor" caught the archer's eye. "Ah! Maybe this'll be easier than I thought!" She sauntered over to the stall, pretending to look around for a moment. A man came over, all smiles.

"Ah, greetings my lady," he addressed them in a thick Antivan accent. "You look like someone who would be interested in our fine leather armors. Am I correct?"

"Ooh, what a wonderful accent!" Merrill gushed, blushing slightly.

"I would actually," Adia told him with a nod. "What do you have?" She placed her palms on the stall counter, resting her weight on her arms and leaned in slightly as she smiled sweetly at him.

"Only the finest for one so beautiful. I even have a fawn-colored cuirass that will offset your hair wonderfully." He turned and started to take down one set of armor.

"Adia..." Fenris warned, hoping she didn't get distracted. But the redhead's eyes were already lighting up as she ran her hand over the leather.

"That is wonderful. Where did this come from? Did you make it?"

"No, my Lady, my partner in Antiva did. He is a master craftsman when it comes to things such as this. I am merely charged with selling all of his wonderful creations."

"Adia, are you going to get that?" Merrill wondered, looking confused. "I thought we were looking for Feynriel?" Vincento's eyes widened ever-so-slightly at the mention of the boy's name, and the archer smirked at the Dalish.

"I'm so glad you came." She giggled, turning back to Vincento. "She's right, I am looking for Feynriel. Arianni asked us to find him. You are his father, correct?" The man looked flustered for a moment, but quickly regained his composure.

"My Lady, I am a bachelor. There has never been a woman who could tie down Vincento." Fenris scowled at him and stepped forward.

"That just means you leave bastards in every port. Did you see the boy, or not?" The human sighed and hung his head.

"I... I only met him two days ago, when Arianni spotted me here. When he returned to me, saying he was in trouble, I told him to find a man named Samson down at the docks. It is rumored he used to be a Templar, but now helps mages escape."

"That's wonderful!" Merrill exclaimed, clapping her hands.

"Father of the year..." Adia quipped with a sigh. "When did he come to see you?"

"Last night, just as I was closing up shop. He hopefully went to Samson right after. He... He's not in danger, is he?"

"He is a mage. They are always in danger," the warrior shot back.

"Fenris, I'm sure he's fine!" Merrill countered, pouting at him.

"We don't know yet, that's why we're looking for him." Adia turned to the other two. "Let's go find Amber and Anders and head down to the Docks." They quickly raced through the market, looking for Amber and Anders. They spotted them walking around, apparently still searching for Vincento. Amber saw them first and jogged up.

"Any luck?" she wondered.

"Why yes! We found him. Amazing man, let me tell you," her sister replied, sarcasm thick in her voice. "Easily distracted by red-heads apparently."

"Like an Elf I know..." Amber teased.

"Do you have something to say, Amber?" the Elf asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nope!" she replied with a grin.

"Come on, by the time we reach the docks, it'll be twilight. Maybe we can find Samson quick too!" Merrill said, hope in her voice. They set off again, Amber tugging on Anders' sleeve, the healer still not paying them much attention. Adia sighed and pulled him away from her sister, dropping the two of them back from the main group.

"Anders, what's wrong?" He blinked as if waking up, and then shook his head.

"Hm? It's nothing, Adia. Don't worry about me. Amber does that enough."

"Yes, and by default that means I will as well. So you might as well spit it out." The archer locked her hands behind her head as they walked, smiling at him. Anders' eyes swept over to Fenris, then back to her, and he pursed his lips and frowned.

"...Fenris never hears of this, all right?"

"Cross my heart. I won't tell him anything," she assured him, making an "X" over her heart. "I'll even pinky swear on it, if that'll help." He smiled slightly, even as the redhead noticed Amber drop back a bit, like she was trying to listen in.

"No, I trust you," Anders told Adia, sinking quickly back into sadness. "I just... When I was twelve, there was a fire on our farm, and a lot of people were hurt, including my mother. I... I wanted to help her, more than anything, and then the magick just... Flowed. She wasn't better right away, but I made the difference between her living and dying. Three days later, the Templars came for me. My..." The blonde trailed off with a shake of his head, and she saw a flash of blue in his eyes for just a moment. "My father turned me in. He was horrified of what I was, and wanted me gone before I could "undo the Maker's intentions" any further." Amber stiffened for a moment, but then continued walking, trying to hide what she'd just heard. Adia frowned, hands dropping down to her sides as she stares up at the former Warden.

"Anders... That's terrible. I... This little mission is bringing up some things you'd rather not think about, isn't it?"

"It's a bit too close to home on certain levels," he said with a nod. "But that's why I do what I do now: I don't want any more children to go through what I did." She gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"One day the mages will be free and they'll build a statue of you in the middle of the Gallows and mage women will honor you with magick glowy babies as you pass by." She started snickering, but Anders looks disturbed at the thought.

"Um... No... No, I don't think so. Maybe the statue, but not the other thing."

"I'd certainly have his glowy babies..." the rogue heard her sister whisper.

"Amber, did you say something?" Merrill wondered, turning around.

"Nope!"

"You never know. Don't worry, Anders. We'll find this kid and help him out as best we can. He doesn't have to go to the Circle," Adia told him with a smile.

"I knew I could count on you two," he replied, relief clear in his voice. He walked up beside Amber, tapping her shoulder and smiling at her. She took his arm and whispered something to him, and they proceeded to have a hushed conversation. Merrill dropped back, smiling at the redhead.

"You're a miracle-worker, Adia."

"Not really. I just don't know when to give up. Besides, if Anders isn't happy then my sister isn't happy. I like to see her happy, so Anders has to be happy." The Dalish grinned as she watched the other mages.

"They are cute together, aren't they? Makes me almost wish I had someone. Isabella keeps asking me if I want "company", but Varric always tells her no for me. I'm not sure her definition is the same as mine. What about you, Adia?"

"No, Merrill, I'm pretty sure her definition of "company" isn't what you think it is. At all," she told the other girl, blushing.

"Oh no, I meant do you have someone you like? You know, as more than friends?" Adia smiled, but it wasn't her usual happy grin. This one seemed a bit… Sad.

"Well... There is, but I doubt anything will happen. I think it's a one-sided thing." The dark-haired Elf's eyes went wide, and she started bouncing as she walked.

"Oh, who is it? Please tell me! I can keep a secret, really I can!"

"What are you two prattling on about back there?" Fenris demanded. The redhead stuck her tongue out at him.

"Girl talk!" When he turned away, she glanced at Merrill, and then back to Fenris. She did it a few times, hoping the girl would understand. Merrill watched her for a moment, clearly trying to figure it out. Then she stopped walking as her mouth fell open in complete surprise.

"REALLY? But he's so... I mean that's fine if you do, but... Isn't he... Broody?"

"Shhh! Merrill, please! Please don't say anything else. I'm begging you." Adia clapped a hand over the Dalish's mouth, but by then it was too late.

"I do **not** brood!" the other Elf shouted, turning to face them again.

"Broody babies, Fenris. In your honor," Anders chimed in with a smirk.

"I see you found your tongue again, mage. A shame." Amber started laughing, noticing the slight blush coloring the warrior's cheeks, and saw that her sister now sported a much darker red on her face. Merrill just nodded, giggling behind Adia's hand. Fenris ignored them for the rest of the walk to the Docks.

* * *

><p>It was twilight by the time they arrived there, and the hunt for Samson started immediately. Anders pointed him out, and Adia realized she'd seen the man before, begging for coin to get his "dust juice". She frowned and looked at the others. "Feynriel's father sent him to a lyrium junkie? I'm suddenly a lot more concerned about this boy than I was when we started looking for him."<p>

"He's an ex-Templar, Adia. They all become addicted to lyrium, and rather than kick the stuff, they do whatever they can to get more," Anders explained.

"Addicted to lyrium?" Fenris asked, looking perplexed.

"It's how they augment their powers. Mages are the only ones able to drink lyrium potions with relatively no effect. Regular people become dependant on it, and Father said withdrawal is..." Amber trailed off, not quite sure how to explain it.

"Awful, let me tell you," Anders finished. "I've seen enough instances of it, both in the Circle and away from it." Adia sighed and shook her head. Why couldn't things ever be easy for once?

"Hopefully he's lucid enough to give us a straight answer." She walked over to the man, the group right behind her. "Excuse me, are you Samson?" He eyed them suspiciously, looking like he might bolt away any moment.

"And if I was?"

"We're not here to cause you harm," the rogue assured him. "We're looking for a young man named Feynriel. His father Vincento told us he sent him to you. We need to know where he is."

"Oh, the boy, right? Poor blighter didn't have a copper in his pocket when he came to see me. And if I help even one mageling for free, I'll never get paid again." Anders scowled and folded his arms.

"I pity any mage who is forced to rely on **you** for protection."

"He's just a boy..." Merrill said, bothered by this man's callous attitude.

"A potentially dangerous boy," Fenris pointed out. Adia rolled her eyes at the warrior's comment, reaching into her coin purse.

"If I give you some coin, will you tell us where he is?" Samson's eyes lit up.

"Well sure, why didn't you say so in the first place?"

"Not that we have much choice, I suppose..." Amber quipped, looking upset. Her sister paused in the act of handing over a silver piece, eyes narrowing slightly.

"But so help you, if whatever you tell us doesn't lead us to the boy, I'll be back for our money," she deadpanned. He pocketed the money and shrugged.

"I sent him to a ship captain I know named Rainer. He takes on stowaways, and he took another apostate I sent him last week, though that was a girl." Merrill's face brightened at hearing this, and she turned to the twins.

"So she became a sailor? Just like Isabella!" Samson looked down and kicked the dirt, and the Hawkes instantly knew they weren't going to like the next thing he said.

"Well, maybe not..."

"What do you mean?" Fenris pressed.

"Well... Word is that Rainer does dealings with some... Um... Slavers." The warrior's entire face looked like someone had just punched him. Merrill put a hand to her mouth, horror in her eyes. Anders' scowl only got worse, and Amber was at a loss for words. Adia pinched the bridge of her nose and silently counted to five.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me..." She suddenly grabbed Samson by the shirt and jerked him forward so they were at eye level. "We don't have time for twenty questions. **Where** is he?" Amber was next to her, lightning crackling across her palm.

"If that boy has been harmed, I swear to the Maker that I will be back for you," she threatened. Samson looked terrified of the girls, and tried to pull away from the rogue's rather strong grip.

"Okay, okay! Rainer's place of operations is at the Quays Warehouse, on the other side of the docks."

"Let's hurry," Merrill told them.

"Slavers..." Fenris said through clenched teeth, his markings flaring for a moment. "Mage or not, I will not let them have the boy." Adia let Samson go, nearly throwing him to the ground, then spun on her heel to face the others.

"Let's get to the warehouse. We've already wasted enough time, and now we've got a few slavers to wreck. She smiled at Fenris, hoping it would calm him down a bit.

"That we do," he agreed with a nod. They raced to the warehouse, and Fenris broke down the door with one punch of his lyrium-infused fist. A terrified shout that sounded like a young girl came from further inside.

"Someone, anyone, help me!"

"Get her hands! I heard they can't do no magick without hands!" A man's voice called, seeming to be very near the girl. Amber and Anders took off running, staffs already in their hands. Adia followed her sister, pulling her bow off her back. Fenris unsheathed his sword, and Merrill unhooked her staff.

"Let's show these slavers just how much they're welcome in Kirkwall!" the archer shouted. The group got into the next room, but what they saw caught them all off-guard. A girl of maybe thirteen was on her knees, surrounded by a group of men and what looked like fire. But as they watched, her body warped and contorted, until she stood up as a lumpy, misshapen creature.

"You know nothing of magick!" it yelled.

"No, please!" Anders begged, refusing to believe what he was seeing.

"Andraste's tits, we're too late," Amber realized, clutching her staff tight.

"Oh blessed Creators... That poor girl..." Merrill added, closing her eyes and breathing a quick prayer for her.

"Kill it!" the slavers screamed, drawing their own weapons.

"Kill them all!" Fenris told his group, charging in, sword slashing at the nearest target. Adia quickly shook off her shock, firing arrows at the slavers, and what once had been the mage girl. Was this what an Abomination truly was? If so, then she could definitely agree that Anders was not one. In short order, the slavers were soon dead, and the body of the girl lay on the floor as well, having reverted after the creature's death. Amber closed the girl's eyes, and then pulled a piece of paper from her robe, quickly scanning the writing.

"She was desperate," Anders said softly. Then he slammed his staff down, the sound echoing through the building. "Those bastards! I wish there was some way we could identify her."

"We should look for their ledger, to see if the boy is mentioned," Fenris proposed, going into another room. Adia nudged Amber and tilted her head towards Anders, leaning closer to her and whispering:

"Try and keep him calm. Justice coming out with Fenris here just wouldn't end well." She frowned a little at the thought, but quickly shook her head to clear it. "I'll go and help the Elf look for whatever it is he's looking for." She scurried out of the room, leaving the mages to console each other. Fenris was busy going through chests and the drawers of a desk, pulling out books and scraps of paper, piling them on the floor. He turned to see her coming and motioned with his head at the pile.

"Adia, check those books. See if there is anything about human cargo, or some other such... Language that might indicate a person." She nodded and started digging through the notes, trying to find anything on either Feynriel, or the mage girl.

"Fenris," she began after a few minutes. "I know this is a really silly question, but are you okay with this little mission? I know being around slavers isn't exactly something you'd want to do." He stopped what he was doing, turned, and sighed heavily.

"I cannot pretend that I am all right with trying to help a mage. However, I am perfectly fine with taking out as many of these slaving bastards as I can. I would see no one else go through what slaves in Tevinter suffer. And mage or not, he is but a boy... Like I was once." The redhead smiled and crossed to him, putting a hand on his shoulder and gently squeezing it.

"Well, I'm glad you're helping the boy. There might be hope for your hate towards mages yet," she teased, playfully sticking her tongue out at him before going back to thumbing through the books. Fenris pursed his lips and stared at her.

"...Adia... Anders does not find out about this, understood?"

"Under normal circumstances, I'd tease you and ask what I'd get out of keeping your secret," she shot back with a giggle. "But I'll be a good girl and promise not to tell him." Her eyes kept tracking over the paper she was holding, and caught mention of what she was sure was Feynriel. "Look at this!" she called excitedly, handing the Elf the sheet. "A half-blood male mage sold to another group today. They're in Darktown!" He took it, holding it close and blinking a few times.

"Oh... Is that what that says... Good work." Adia was happy now, and grabbed his hand to pull him into the other room.

"Come on, we have to show this to Amber." Walking through the door, they saw Anders sitting against the wall, Amber in front of him, her head pressed to his. They seemed to be having a hushed conversation. Merrill stood by the girl's body, watching the other two, but looked up when Fenris and Adia appeared. Her gaze darted to the archer's grip on the warrior's hand, and Adia quickly let go, blushing a bit.

"I think we found Feynriel," she told the others. "We need to go back to Darktown." Anders and Amber looked over, and the healer stood, hugging the hooded girl for a moment. She smiled shyly and tugged her hood further down her face to hide the blush on her own cheeks.

"And we... We know who the girl is," she said hesitantly.

"She's Thrask's daughter. Her name was Olivia," Anders added. Fenris raised an eyebrow at this news, but Adia just nodded, frowning a little.

"We should go to the Gallows after this and tell him what happened." Her gaze swept over her sister and the blonde man. "If you two don't want to go, I understand." But Amber shook her head and shrugged.

"No, it's okay. He seems... Different than the other Templars,"

"I'm willing to admit that as well," the healer agreed.

"He was very nice to Arianni, except when he mentioned that nightmares about Demons never end well. Then he was a bit gruff," Merrill explained.

"Sounds like he has a hard time keeping personal feelings out of his job," Fenris mused, shaking his head.

"Maybe he's had experience with these kinds of nightmares Feynriel is having. At any rate, we should get to Darktown and try to find the boy. I don't imagine these slavers stay in one place for very long," Adia reminded them.

"No, they don't," the Elf concurred. Anders showed them a nearby entrance to Darktown, and the group went running through it to a small area that held quite a few armed mercenaries, and two men in flowing robes. Fenris recognized it as a slaver uniform, and he stiffened for a moment. One robed man saw them and grinned broadly.

"Well boys, looks like we have volunteers! Clap 'em in irons and we'll see what the Tevinters' will pay for 'em."

"What did you say?" Fenris said through clenched teeth, markings flaring to life. Adia in the meantime chuckled at the statement, giving the man a strange look.

"That wouldn't be a good idea. See, I'd make a terrible slave. I talk too much," she told him with a smirk. He returned the smirk, though it wasn't friendly.

"Don't worry, you're pretty enough that they can overlook that tongue... Or just cut it out." Amber and Fenris both growled, and Anders grabbed the red-eyed girl, holding her back.

"Oh, another feisty one, eh?"

"Adia... Do we talk, or act?" the warrior demanded, his patience nearly gone. Without answering him, the rogue whipped her arm forward, a blade sliding out from a hidden sheath on her forearm. She held it to the slaver's neck, cocking an eyebrow.

"I doubt they'd overlook this. If you wish to remain breathing for a while longer, I suggest you answer our questions." His eyes went wide, even as Fenris smirked and Amber calmed down enough for the healer to let her go.

"Um... I... Okay..." the slaver stammered, staring at the dagger in terror.

"Now, we have reason to believe you acquired a young man today. He's a – Oh, how did the paper put it? A half-blood mage. We want him. Where is he?" She narrowed her eyes on the last question, pushing the knife harder against his throat.

"Oh, well you're a little late if you were interested in him. Some of my fellows took him to the Wounded Coast. A group of Tevinters should be by tomorrow with the payment for him."

"Bastards! He's only a boy!" Amber shouted.

"For once Amber, we agree," Fenris said to her, then flicked his attention back to the redhead. "Adia, how shall we handle the ones here?" She grinned in response, but it was a sly, evil grin.

"Oh... I think I'll let you decide what you want to do, Fenris," she told him, backing away from the man and giving the Elf room to do his thing. His markings flared again as he stepped forward, and the smile on his face matched hers.

"Thank you. This will only take a moment." He shoved his fist into the man, and they all heard his heart go "squelch" as he dropped dead. The mercenaries pulled their weapons, but were immediately set upon by a fireball, an ice bolt, and a rock blast. Adia looked out over the dead bodies, chuckling.

"Well… I must say that was one of the easiest battles we've had in a long time." She spotted a chest in the back corner, walked over, and began picking the lock, giving an excited squeak when it clicked open. After a moment of digging, she turned around, a map in her hands. "There! Now we don't have to search all the caves on the Coast."

"Let's hurry. We need to beat the Tevinters there," Anders insisted.

"Not necessarily," Fenris countered. "We just need to arrive before they leave."

"Whatever we do, we just need to keep Feynriel safe," Merrill reminded them. Adia rejoined the group, balancing herself on the back of the slaver Fenris had fisted.

"Then let's get going. We're already running on borrowed time." She met Fenris' eyes. "And as much as I like the thought of killing more of this scum..." She bounced a little on the man's back. "We don't want to be totally overrun. I happen to like my tongue where it is, thank you." He smirked at her.

"As do I." The human mages began snickering.

"And what is so amusing?" the Elf demanded.

"Nothing," Amber assured him.

"You," Anders teased.

* * *

><p>They ran the entire way to the Wounded Coast, hoping to make it in time. Adia looked over the man as they approached a cave, stopping and pointing into the dark tunnel. "According to this, this is the one. They took Feynriel here. I just hope we're not too late." Amber moved up next to her, whispering in her ear:<p>

"So, Fenris' comment about your tongue... Have you been "messing around" any further?" The rogue turned slowly and stared at her sister, cheeks burning and eyes wide.

"I...I...I...I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" She then swatted at her sister with the map, chasing her for a moment. Amber giggled, but ran.

"What in Mythal's name are you two doing?" Merrill demanded. Fenris was watching them in confusion. These two were really the group's leaders?

"Almost makes me want a sibling again," Anders stated, chuckling. Adia finally got close enough to tap the hooded mage on the nose and got in a quick tickle before retreating away to the front of the cave.

"So, shall we go kill some worthless, sub-human scum?"

"Yes," Fenris replied, heading into the cave.

"So not fair," Amber mock-complained.

"What, your sister tapping your nose and tickling you when she catches you? Would you prefer I do it?" Anders asked, a cocky smile on his face. Amber immediately turned red, eyes wide as she twisted her hands in front of her.

"I... I... You're both awful!" she yelled, heading quickly after Fenris.

"You're all very strange..." Merrill observed as Anders laughed. Adia was grinning, and gave the healer a knowing smirk.

"She totally would," she told him as the group headed inside, keeping an eye out for traps and the like. They didn't encounter any resistance for quite a while, when they came upon a group of armed men. One of them was standing on an overhang, and put a knife to the neck of a young man.

"Not one step closer, or the boy dies!" he threatened. The archer cocked an eyebrow at the man and sighed, flexing her wrist and letting a small dagger drop down from the inside of her shirt sleeve, the handle landing in her palm. She reared her arm back and flung it at the man, grinning as it landed squarely between his eyes. As he dropped away from the boy, she turned to the others with a smirk.

"Who's next?" The men tried to attack her, but were quickly taken care of by the others. The boy made his way towards the group, eyes wide.

"He- He could have killed me! He had a knife to my throat. What if you had missed?" he shouted at them.

"But she didn't," Amber reminded him.

"Adia's aim is never off," Fenris added.

"Hmph. Must be nice to be right all the time…" Feynriel huffed. Adia stared at him, looking over at her sister.

"Did we really just waste our time running all over Kirkwall and the Coast to save this ungrateful little twit?" She centered her gaze back on the boy. "If I wanted to hit you, I would have. Now the very least you could have said was "Thank you"." He took a step back, swallowing hard and looking down.

"I... I'm sorry. I am grateful for my life, but... What are you doing here? Who sent you? The Templars?" Amber and Anders shuddered, so Merrill spoke:

"No, Arianni begged us to find you." Feynriel scoffed, crossing his arms.

"She's hardly any better. My whole life it was "I'll love you and protect you", but then I have some nightmares and it's off to the Circle!"

"And she is right," Fenris told him.

"Your mother was doing what she thought was best," Adia countered. "Mothers worry constantly. If anything, she was trying to protect you from the Demons in your nightmares. You can't blame her for that."

"I... I guess not. But, why do you want to help me?"

"Because some of us are you, Feynriel," Amber said, holding a ball of fire.

"In more ways than one," Anders added softly. The boy licked his lips and nodded, taking a deep breath.

"Then, will you help me a little more? I'm trying to get to the Dalish."

"I'm going to bow out of this one," Adia told them, taking a few steps back. "This decision is all you, Amber and Anders." Her sister looked back at her, seemingly unsure of herself, but nodded.

"Why the Dalish?" she asked.

"They've had magick forever! If anyone can help me, it's the Keeper."

"Oh yes, the Keeper will help you… Help you go deaf from listening to her go on and on and on..." Merrill grumbled.

"Actually, that's a wonderful idea," Anders realized. "The Keeper trains him, the Clan keeps him safe, and no one has to go to the Circle."

"Yes, a wonderful idea to let loose a child with no control over his powers, and who already dreams of Demons," Fenris mused. Amber turned to him, eyes narrowed.

"Fenris. Shut. Up." He raised an eyebrow, surprised by the anger in her voice. Adia took his arm and pulled him back to stand next to her.

"The broody Elf should let the mages talk amongst themselves lest the mage with the red eyes set the broody Elf on fire," she wisely told him.

"She wouldn't-"

"Don't test her," Anders interrupted.

"Now then," Amber continued, turning back to Fenyriel. "Are you sure this is what you want? Even though you're half-Dalish, you still look very human. It'll be hard to fit in." He shrugged and smiled a bit.

"But no Templars, and no risk of being made Tranquil." All the mages, including him, shivered. "So... Will you help me?"

"Merrill, do you think the Clan would accept him?" Amber asked.

"I... Yes," she replied after a moment. "The Keeper would want him to be safe."

"Then it's settled. We'll escort you to Sundermount."

"Someone should tell his mother," Adia interjected. "Mad at her or not, she still has the right to know what's happening to her son."

"So who wants to volunteer for that lovely job?" Anders wondered.

"I will," Amber said with a sigh. "Adia, can you, Merrill, and Fenris go with Feynriel to Sundermount while I talk to Arianni?" The redhead couldn't hide her shock at the suggestion. She was sure her twin would've wanted to head to the Dalish.

"Uh... Well, I guess so. Should be an interesting trip."

"Unless you and Fenris want to head back to Kirkwall, and Anders and I will take Merrill with us?"

"Do I get a voice in this?" the warrior asked, slightly annoyed.

"Apparently not," Merrill replied with a giggle. Adia gave him a mischievous grin and bounced on her toes for a moment.

"Use your outside voice and maybe we'll listen," she told him, turning back to Amber. "No, that's fine, I don't mind taking him to Sundermount. So long as he understands if he runs off I have no problem shooting him in the legs." Her grin changed to a slightly evil one, and Feynriel took a step back, eyes wide.

"Please miss, I'll be good, I promise!" Amber sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Just listen to my sister, don't irritate the Elf with the big sword, and stay near Merrill. You'll be fine."

"More or less, anyway," Anders added.

"We'll see you both later then?" Merrill asked them.

"We'll meet at the Hanged Man for drinks," Amber replied with a nod.

"Hanged Man it is. Let's get going then. I don't like making this trip in the dark as it is," Adia stated, giving her sister a hug. The hooded girl hugged her back, and then the groups split up at the entrance to the cave. Merrill took the lead as the four of them headed for Sundermount. After traveling for a bit in relative silence, Feynriel spoke:

"So, your sister is a mage? That must've made life difficult at times."

"At times, but not always. Amber got very good at hiding her powers and controlling herself. The only times it got a little hairy was when our brother decided he wanted to be a jerk in public."

"Your brother? You mean the other mage?" he asked, looking confused. Merrill burst into laughter, covering her mouth to stifle the noise.

"Oh Blessed Creators, Anders isn't her brother!" she finally managed to say.

"Thank goodness for that," Fenris quipped, rolling his eyes. Adia was laughing as well, shaking her head.

"Oh no! No, no, no! Anders is **not** our brother. He and Amber are... Very good friends, to put it lightly. They need to just stop dancing around each other and just kiss or something." The redhead was at the same time thankful and disappointed that her twin wasn't around to hear that comment. "Our brother is named Carver. He's a good man when he wants to be. But I think he's either jealous of Amber's powers or scared of them. Father never seemed to bother him, but something about Amber always got under his skin after her powers started showing."

"Maybe it was her eyes?" the young Elf asked. Thanks to his mixed blood, he could see rather well in shadowy light, and red eyes had been a pretty dead giveaway that magick had been involved with the other girl. At first though, he'd wondered if she'd had any dealings with Demons… Best he kept that to himself now.

"They are different, aren't they?" Merrill agreed with a smile.

"Maybe Carver was afraid she'd burn the rest of you like she almost did to your house," Fenris pointed out. Feynriel stopped walking and stared at the warrior.

"What?" Adia pivoted and punched Fenris in the arm. It had a bit of force behind it, but not enough to hurt him.

"It was an accident," she shot back. "And Carver knows the whole story behind that, so he shouldn't harbor any ill feelings about it. If you want to go by that logic I should hate him for almost stabbing me when we started training with real weapons. I love my little brother dearly, but the fact is he can just be a jerk at times."

"I think my mother would've preferred me burning the house to these nightmares I have," the young Elf said with a sigh. "You said your father was a mage too? Were he and your sister ever in a Circle?"

"And how was Carver a jerk, Adia?" Merrill inquired, looking over her shoulder.

"My father was at in a Circle at one time, but Amber has never been. She's been lucky to avoid that. And if the Templars ever tried to take her they'd have one hell of a fight on their hands." She looked up at Merrill and shrugged. "He's a little brother. I think by nature they're jerks. He'd instigate fights, try to get Amber and I in trouble whenever he could, he didn't like to lose to us in games so there was usually some sort of retaliation on that end." Both Dalish nodded.

"She's lucky to have someone like you for a sister," Feynriel told her. "And what about your mother? How does she feel about mages? Did she know your father was one when she married him?"

"She knew. Mother was considered nobility in Kirkwall and she gave it all up to run away with Father. She feels the same way I do. Mages are just like everyone else and should be treated as such. I don't believe in the Circle or the Chantry or any of their teachings and how they treat the mages."

"You don't believe in the Chantry?" the boy asked, now curious. "What about the Maker? I worship the Creators, like my mother, but a lot of the other Elves believe in Andraste and her one god."

"The Maker might as well be a myth, for all the good that "believing" in him does," Fenris scowled.

"But Fenris, that's what faith is all about," Merrill argued gently.

"I don't believe in how the Chantry goes about teaching. It's like they're more focused on the fear of the wrath of Maker and going on about he turned his back on us. Doom and gloom like that isn't something I like to think about. It doesn't exist in my world," Adia replied, a smirk curling her lip. "Plus there's the whole "mages should be controlled and pulled away from their families and feared for something they have no control over" part."

"But they do have control over their powers," Fenris countered. "It's the fact that they can use them on a whim is what terrifies people. If I tied my sword to its sheath, I could not use it. But a mage cannot restrain his powers in such a way."

"But that's why we do learn control. Our will is what restrains us," Feynriel explained as Merrill smiled brightly.

"Right! And the stronger the mage, the stronger their will. I'll bet that both Amber and Anders have incredible control over their powers. I've heard that healing takes a lot of concentration, and Anders is a master." The archer turned to the former slave, frowning and shaking her head. Why did every argument about mages eventually lead back to this line of thinking?

"Fenris, if you tied your sword to its sheath there's nothing stopping you from picking up another sword and using it. If I ran out of arrows, there's nothing stopping me from using the closest projectile I can manage to shoot. It's a matter of choice, Fenris. A mage can choose to use their powers or not just like you or I could chose to make something else into a weapon." But the white-haired Elf wasn't done yet.

"Feynriel, let me ask you: If you could give up your magick, would you?"

"Of course!" the boy replied with no hesitation. This caught Fenris off-guard, and he actually stopped walking.

"But... Why?"

"For my mother's sake: To give her a normal life. It hasn't been easy living with me, just the two of us. But especially since the dreams started, she's been worried sick about me. I imagine that there are others like me who feel the same way."

"Fenris, why did you only ask Feynriel?" Merrill wondered.

"Because you are a blood mage. He is not." The female Elf huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, cheeks slightly puffed out. Adia put her arm over the Dalish girl's shoulders and squeezed lightly.

"But you're our blood mage and we love you, and you're just adorable."

"Thank you, Adia. I never thought you and Amber would accept me so easily. Especially because Anders and Fenris don't..." she replied softly. Pinching Merrill's cheek, Adia managed to get a smile, and then narrowed her eyes at Fenris. "Not all mages are evil. One day you'll realize that and you can stop being so broody and mean to them." He shook head and met her gaze.

"And one day, you will realize just how right I am." The look on Adia' face twisted into anger, instead of frustration. She walked over and stuck a finger in his face.

"If you insinuate that my sister is evil simply because she's a mage one more time, I will stick you in a box, gift wrap you, and send you back to Tevinter!" His eyes went wide, and his markings flared brightly. Before the redhead could react, Fenris grabbed her arm, spun around, and slammed her into the rock wall, face inches from hers.

"You wouldn't dare! You wish to give me back to Danarius? For that?"

"Fenris, stop it!" Merrill shouted, torn between trying to help Adia and staying safely out of the way. The rogue grunted when she connected with the stone, glaring at him just as hard as he is her, closing the gap between their faces to the point where their noses were almost touching. She was not about to back down just because things had escalated into violence… Again.

"I never said I'd give you back to Danarius, I just said I'd send you back to Tevinter! Amber is my sister and I would die for her. You calling her evil just because of something she had no control over is just as bad as if you punched me in the face! So by all means, Fenris: Keep pushing my buttons!" He pulled back slightly, looking at her partially in anger, but also with another expression on his face. He almost seemed... Hurt or bothered, but she was too angry too care.

"I... I apologize," he said softly. "I did not mean to insinuate that your sister was evil, Adia. She has you, after all, to make sure she walks the straight path." Merrill visibly relaxed as he released her and backed away, but Feynriel was staring at them like they each had two heads.

"Are you two... I mean... Elgar'non, you fight like a married couple!"

"Isn't it cute? When they're not yelling, I mean," Merrill teased. But Adia brushed past him, still annoyed at the insinuation.

"Amber doesn't need me to walk a straight path. She is a strong enough woman that she can do that on her own. Our father taught her everything she knows and he was a **good** man." She put her hands in her pockets and started heading down the path again. "No Feynriel, we're not a married couple, we're not even a couple. Just very strange friends." The white-haired Elf stared at her in shock.

"You consider me a friend? Even after that?"

"Haven't you realized that yet, Fenris? It takes a truly bad person to get Adia to hate them," Merrill explained, tilting her head a bit. Adia sighed and turned to face him.

"Yes, I consider you a friend, Fenris. There are very few people in this world I hate and you are not one of them. I like to think of our little group as a family. Even if we don't get along all the time, or we have our differences, we'd still fight for one another."

"That... Is true. You are worth protecting. Again, I apologize for my reaction."

"I'm sorry too. I was out of line as well." A smile slowly curled her lips. "Truce?"

"Truce," he agreed, a careful smile on his face. The group set out again, quiet once more. It wasn't too much longer before they arrived at the Dalish camp. One of the guards came up, eyes sweeping over them.

"Greetings again, shem... Have you come to bring Merrill back?"

"No, they have not. We're just here to see the Keeper, than we'll be leaving, Chandan," she told him. He nodded, turning away from them.

"Very well, but remember to keep your weapons away." They headed over to the Keeper, and Adia waved at her and smiled.

"Keeper Marethari, it's nice to see you again." The old Dalish returned the smile.

"And you, my dear. What brings you back to us?" Feynriel stepped forward, looking very nervous as he cleared his throat.

"Me, ma'am. I... I wish to become... Part of the Clan."

"Feynriel here is a mage and is having a little bit of an issue with dreams and Demons. Considering what his other option was, he thought it best to come here and see if there was a way you could help him," Adia explained.

"His mother is Arianni, so he's one of us, Keeper," Merrill added.

"That he is," Marethari agreed with a nod. "Well young man, if you wish to learn control, you have come to the right place. We'll see if we can't tame some of these dreams you've been having."

"You really mean it? I can stay?" he asked, eyes wide.

"Of course. Has word been sent to your mother?"

"Amber and Anders went back to tell her. We weren't going to just take her son and not tell her where he was. That wouldn't be fair to her." Marethari smiled at the redhead, taking her hand for a moment.

"We would be no better than the Circle then. Thank you, Adia. It is good to see that our people have a true friend in Kirkwall."

"Thank you so much!" Feynriel said, extending his hand to the rogue. "Tell your sister and Anders that I appreciate their help as well."

"I'll tell them. I'm sure they'll be happy to know another mage has dodged the evil clutches of the men in metal. You take care, Feynriel."

* * *

><p>The three of them did double-time back to Kirkwall, arriving at the city just as the main gates were closing for the night. Once they were inside, Adia stretched her arms, and then clasped her hands behind her head as they walked. "I don't think I've ever been so happy to see this city. All I want to do is sit down and have a drink."<p>

"To the Hanged Man then?" Merrill suggested.

"That was the plan, was it not?" Fenris reminded her.

"Yes. That's where they told us to meet up, so that's where we're going!" As they headed for the tavern, the rogue pulled Merrill aside out of Fenris' earshot. "Merrill, please don't mention anything to Amber about what happened between Fenris and I. She doesn't need to know about it." Though the smile she gave her was friendly, it was also slightly desperate. If her sister found out how violent the Elf could get around her… Amber would probably try and roast him alive.

"If you say so, Adia. I promise I won't mention it." Heading inside, they spotted Varric and Isabella at a table, and they looked up at the trio's arrival.

"Oh, and where have you three been?" Varric wondered.

"Oh, just frolicking in the mountains, smuggling mages from the city, causing trouble for the Templars, the usual," Adia replied with a smirk. "What have you two been up to?" The Dwarf smiled and pulled out the chair next to him.

"You'll have to share your story, Birdie. Sorry I missed it. I've mostly been watching Rivaini fend off the hordes of men who are interested in her. It's quite amusing sometimes." The pirate rolled her eyes.

"Says you! If I hear one more word about my "captivating eyes" or "inviting skin", I'll deck someone." A wide grin broke out on Adia's face as she made herself at home on Isabella's lap, wrapping her arms around the older woman's neck.

"But your eyes are indeed captivating, dear Captain! And you do have very pretty skin." Isabella raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Be careful, sweet thing, or I may just steal you away up to my room and have my wicked way with you. And then what would your sister say?"

"Speaking of sister, where are Amber and Anders?" Merrill asked, looking around. Varric shrugged and pulled out his notebook, jotting a few things down.

"Not sure, Daisy. Were they supposed to be here?" Adia wiggled off the pirate's lap, blushing slightly.

"They were supposed to meet us here when we got back. You haven't seen them at all?" Isabella frowned and shook her head.

"No, we haven't. I even stopped by the clinic, but it was closed." The redhead's face suddenly went pale as a wave of fear swept through her, but she shook her head quickly to chase the thoughts away.

"I'll go look for them. They have to be in the city somewhere."

"I shall accompany you," Fenris stated.

"Want us to tag along, or stay here just in case?" Varric asked.

"Someone should stay in case they come in. It's up to you all if you'd like to come or not. We won't be long."

"We'll stay put then," the Dwarf replied.

"I'm sure they're fine, Adia," Merrill assured her. "Probably Anders lost track of time writing again."

"And Amber lost track of time watching him write," Isabella mused with a laugh.

"Or helping him," Adia added with a snicker. "If they get here before we do, just let them know we'll be back and to wait." She and Fenris headed out the door, and the archer practically ran the whole way to the Alienage. She saw Arianni sweeping outside her home, and approached her, trying not to look too worried.

"Excuse me, Arianni, I'm trying to find Anders and Amber. Did they come to see you?" She smiled and stopped sweeping.

"Yes, and they told me that Feynriel went back to our people. I was a bit surprised when they told me, but the Keeper is good and wise. But you're trying to find them, you say? Amber mentioned something about going to see Ser Thrask, to tell him about his daughter." Fenris' mouth fell open in shock.

"They went to the Gallows? **Alone**?" Adia paled again and bit on her lip before pulling herself back together.

"They went... Keeper Marethari agreed to let Feynriel stay with the clan. They'll take good care of him. But I guess now we're off to the Gallows. Maybe we'll run into them on the way there. Have a good night, Arianni."

"Good luck in your search!" the older Elf called out as they left.

"Why would they do such a thing?" Fenris demanded. "Both of them should have stayed far away from that place."

"I don't know, but I'm going to give Amber such a pinch when I see her for worrying me like this. What if the Templars figured out they're mages? What if they've been taken into the Circle?" Her hands started shaking a bit, and Fenris grabbed her wrist.

"We should hurry," he said, taking off at a dead run, pulling the archer behind him. They reached the Gallows in record time, and saw mostly Templars, some Tranquil, and a few mages milling about. The shops were all closed by this point, and the area was empty of civilians. Adia wasted not time in walking up to one of the Templars standing at the base of the steps.

"Excuse me, sir. I was wondering if you'd happened to see two people. One is a little taller than me, wears a hood, the other is about this tall" She stood on her tiptoes, using her hand to measure out Anders' height. "with blonde hair and a lot of facial scruff?" The armored man looked her up down for a moment.

"Who are they that you want to know?"

"Her sister and her friend are missing. We've been scouring the city for them," Fenris explained.

"Please, sir. They were supposed to meet us at the Hanged Man and they never showed. This was the last place we heard they had gone and I'm starting to worry about them. Did you see them? Please tell me?" She looked at him with pleading eyes, seeming like she was ready to tear up any moment. The Templar sighed and made a face.

"I... I'm sorry, miss. I can't help you." He turned and walked away, and that's when she saw Emeric on approach, looking relieved and worried at the same time. Immediately she went to him, latching on to his arm.

"Emeric, Emeric have you seen my sister and Anders? I know this was the last place they came and they were supposed to meet us at the Hanged Man and they never showed up." He nodded, but his whole posture was tense, and his jaw was clenched.

"Indeed I have seen them, Miss Adia. Ser Thrask escorted them to your home. There was an... Incident with one of the more... Zealous Captains. Your sister, however, is physically unharmed for the most part."

"For the most part?" Fenris asked, feeling a chill run down his spine as he watched Adia's reaction. She let go of Emeric, arms going rigid at her sides.

"**Incident**? What kind of incident? What Captain was it?" Emeric immediately clamped a hand over your mouth, putting a finger to his lips.

"Not here!" he whispered harshly. "Ser Thrask will tell you everything, but you mustn't rant here. Too many swords would be against you. I give you my word that the worst harm that befell Amber was some bruising on her wrists. Please, get back to your home and see for yourself."

"Adia, let's go," Fenris said as he tugged on your arm. "We'll get answers there."

"On my father's grave, I will be **damned** if I ever help another Templar," she growled, pulling away from both of them, and taking off running as fast as she could back to Gamlen's. She and Fenris got back to the hovel, and saw Leandra, Gamlen, and who they took to be Thrask sitting in front of the fire. The Templar stood when he saw them, and Leandra immediately hugged Adia to her.

"You're back! Are you all right?" she wanted to know.

"Mistress Adia, I presume?" the Templar asked.

"I'm fine, Mother," Adia assured the woman, hugging her back. She gave Thrask a very cold stare. "Who are you, and where is my sister?"

"Sweetheart, this is Ser Thrask. He brought Amber and that young man Anders in a little while ago." From the room that the siblings shared came Amber's voice:

"Adia?" She sounded tired, and the redhead shoved past Thrask rather rudely and ran into the room.

"Amber?" she practically yelled, flinging the door open. The mage was sitting on Adia's bunk, slightly pale, with her hood off. Shadowfade was curled up next to her, and the rogue noticed that the cat seemed to be watching the doorway. Anders was lying in her lap, eyes closed. Amber was running her hand gently through his hair, which was out of its usual tie.

"Hey... Is Feynriel safe?" Adia blinked a few times.

"He's fine. They're letting him stay with the clan." She walked over and knelt down in front of the mages. "Amber, what happened? We came back and you weren't at the Hanged Man. Arianni said you went to the Gallows." Amber nodded, and her free hand clenched for a moment.

"We did. I wanted to tell Ser Thrask as soon as possible about his daughter, so Anders said that as long as we were careful, it was fine. So we found him, and we talked... He was grateful to know what had happened, and blamed himself for letting her get into that situation. And when we promised that no one else would find out, he just... It seemed like a weight had been lifted off him, and he bid us a good day and for the Maker to protect us. But then as we were leaving..." She started shaking. "We were almost out... When this man grabbed my arm. He... He said I seemed like I had spunk, and did I know how boring it got just seeing Tranquil all day... He wanted... He wanted..." Her breath hitched in her throat, and then she began quietly sobbing. Fenris had moved into the doorway, and was watching in silence. Adia took a deep breath and laid a gentle hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Who was it? I promise I won't do anything bad. Just tell me who it was. "

"His name is Ser Alrik," Thrask told her, now standing behind Fenris. The red-eyed girl nodded, still crying. Fenris turned to Thrask, confusion clear on his face.

"I... I don't understand. What did he do?" Thrask's eyes narrowed.

"Ser Alrik is the one who usually leads the rituals for Tranquility. It has... Unbalanced him, I believe, but most turn a blind eye to it. He saw Miss Amber, and... Maker have mercy, I don't even want to think about what he would have done to her if Messere Anders hadn't stepped in."

"What he would have done is nothing compared to what I will do to him should I ever catch this bastard outside of the Gallows. Why do they look away from such an obviously unstable man? He just accosted an innocent woman." Amber stopped crying, hiccupping a few times.

"No... It was worse..." Adia grabbed her shoulders, forgetting for a moment that Anders was between them, and she saw him wince and huddle up further.

"**Worse**? What do you mean worse?"

"I… I can't, Adia. I can't tell you. I don't want to think about it, I'm sorry." This made the redhead extremely nervous, and she felt her heart skip a beat.

"...You've never had an issue telling me things before."

"Adia... Please... Please don't push this." Amber closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and trying not to start crying all over again as the images fought to be seen once more. Anders opened his eyes and looked up at the younger twin.

"Knowing won't make it any better, Adia. In fact, I'm fairly certain it'll make things worse." He spoke in a halting, wheezing manner, like he couldn't get enough air. The archer might not be a healer, but she knew what having broken ribs sounded like.

"Fine," she told them, letting Amber go and heading for the door. "If no one wants to tell me, I'll just go back there and find out myself."

"Go back- To the Gallows?" Fenris asked in disbelief. Amber gently slid Anders off her lap and followed her sister into the main part of the house. She had a feeling her twin was about to do something rash… Again.

"Miss Adia, that isn't a good idea," Thrask gently argued. "With the exception of myself, Emeric, and a young recruit who witnessed the incident, the other Templars will not say anything. In fact, all of us were commanded to be silent about it."

"Under who's order?" Leandra demanded.

"Knight Commander Meredith," the Templar replied, hanging his head in what seemed like shame. Adia tilted her head, turned on her heel, and grabbed the quiver that held only her most powerful explosive arrows.

"Well. I'll just have to convince them then."

"Fenris, grab her!" Amber yelled, diving at the archer. The Elf followed suit, going high while Amber went low. They managed to tackle her to the ground, and Diego grabbed the quiver gently in his teeth and tried to tug it out of her hands. "Andraste's tits, I won't let you kill yourself!"

"I'm not going to kill myself, I'm going to kill them! Get off me!" Adia screamed, struggling under them. She kept smacking at Fenris and kicking her legs at Amber, but they would not relent.

"Girls, stop it!" Leandra commanded, horrified at what she was seeing.

"If you attack a Templar, it will be like declaring war, Adia!" Fenris pointed out.

"**ENOUGH**." Everyone froze, and Adia was able to turn her body to see Anders standing in the doorway, his eyes burning with blue fire for just a moment. Then he blinked and dropped to all fours, chest heaving as he coughed painfully. "All of you, just stop. It's over for now. Let's move on... Please..." he begged. Adia used the distraction to kick Fenris and Amber off her and regain her feet, glaring at the mages, beyond angry.

"You two are not allowed anywhere near the Gallows alone ever again." Her twin shrunk back, biting her lip and nodding.

"Okay..." she whispered.

"I'm in no position to argue," Anders added when he could speak again.

"Thank you for seeing reason, darling," Leandra told her middle child. Thrask pulled Anders to his feet, and Amber steadied him as best she could, eyes still wide and looking at Adia.

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't apologize," told her with a slight shake of her head. "But I mean what I said, and the same goes for Merrill. I understand why you wanted to go, but use your head next time. Meredith is a loon and anyone who'd willingly follow her orders is no better of a person." Her gaze shifted to Thrask, and she glared at him.

"And on that note, I believe I've worn out my welcome," he stated.

"Ser Thrask... Thank you for helping us," Amber told him.

"It could have been much worse," Anders added. The older man smiled and relaxed somewhere.

"You are welcome." He headed for the door, and then turned to face them once more. "Maker watch over you all."

"You as well, Ser Thrask," Leandra said.

"Don't let to door hit you on the ass on the way out!" Adia sneered, slamming the door closed before he was even fully past it. Silence descended on the room, even from Gamlen, and the redhead looked at the mages. "You two can have my bunk for the night if it'll make things easier."

"Carver probably won't be home tonight, so you can borrow his bed, Anders," Leandra chimed in, worry clear on her face.

"No, it's all right. I should get back to the clinic." He started to move, but had to brace himself on the wall as his legs began to buckle. Amber wrapped her arms around his waist, using her weight as a counter as best she could.

"Mage, I don't care how much stamina Grey Wardens have: You look like you're about to fall down if Amber lets go of you," Fenris told him. "Stay here. If it's all right with you, Lady Amell, I will stay and guard the house for the night."

"Guard the house?" she wondered, tilting her head. The Elf nodded.

"To make sure no retaliation is made. In either direction." Diego stood next to him; tail wagging, and Fenris shrugged. "And I already have a partner. Wonderful."

"I agree with Fenris. You're not going anywhere, Anders," Adia said, turning back towards the door. "I'm going back to the Hanged Man to let the others know we won't be joining them." She mumbled the next part, frowning: "And get myself a drink…" As she took a step forward, Amber spoke up:

"Before you go Adia, empty your pockets." The redhead turned and made a face.

"I don't have anything in my pockets."

"Adia, do not make me flip you upside down and prove you wrong," Fenris quipped. She glared at him and huffed, blowing some hair from her face and walked over to the desk, where she started emptying her pockets and pouches, laying several knives and a few daggers - basically a mini arsenal - down on the surface. A few minutes later, she looked up at all of them. "Happy?"

"Lock picks too," her sister insisted

"Also, remove your boot knife, and the arm sheaths you wear," Fenris added, knowing full well that the rogue had more weapons on her than what was on the table.

"Do you want to do a strip search while you're at it?" Adia grumbled, bending down and taking the knife from her boot and tossing it onto the table. Next she took her gloves off and removed both of the arm sheaths, and then pulled the lock picks from a back pocket. Her clothes actually were quite a bit looser with the lack of weapons not shoved everywhere, and Anders quirked an eyebrow, trying not to laugh.

"You're much smaller without all those weapons... Do you always have them on you?" Leandra sighed and folded her arms, smiling.

"It was something her father taught her: Never go into a situation unprepared. Adia took that literally." The rogue tugged her gloves back on, frowning.

"I feel naked. So what am I supposed to do if I get jumped on the walk over there? Fend them off with my mouth?" Fenris looked at the Mabari.

"Hound, accompany your mistress." He barked in response, stumpy tail wagging madly behind him.

"You know, for being imprinted to me, you sure take everyone else's side over mine an awful lot," she teased. Then she looked back to Fenris and Amber. "Do you want to do a pat down next or am I free to go?" The red-eyed mage pursed her lips for a moment, debating something. She knew almost everything her sister carried on her, and she was sure there was one thing missing from the pile. However, she wasn't sure she could step away from Anders without him falling over. However, Leandra solved her predicament by walking up behind Adia, grabbing the dagger tucked at the small of her back, and patting her head as she added the blade to the pile.

"Hanged Man, and then straight home, young lady. Do not make me send your friend out after you," she warned as Amber giggled.

"Mothers always know best, Adia. Please listen to her," Fenris said, a smirk rather clear on his face. The archer pouted at the older woman.

"Really, Mother. How did you even know that was there?" Giggling in spite of herself, she turned to Diego. "C'mon, boy." The duo made their way back to the Hanged Man, where Varric, Isabella, Aveline, and Merrill immediately came up to her, all concerned and shouting questions.

"Birdie, everything all right?" Varric asked.

"Did you find them? Oh, hello Diego!" Merrill said as she pet the Mabari.

"Where are they?" Aveline demanded.

"Where's Fenris?" Isabella wondered, looking around. Adia sighed heavily, running a hand through the top of her hair. She really, **really** needed a drink.

"We... Found them. They're at Gamlen's right now. So is Fenris. They're with my Mother and Uncle. I sadly can't stay as it appears I've been grounded to a degree." She wrinkled her nose at the last sentence. Varric looked stunned.

"Wait, you left Broody with the mages?"

"You were grounded?" Isabella refocused her attention.

"Adia, what happened? There's something wrong," Aveline realized.

"Oh no, no kisses!" Merrill cried, falling on the floor giggling, the Mabari on top of her, licking her face. The middle Hawke cocked an eyebrow at Diego and shook her head, looking back to the others.

"Yes, I left Fenris with them, but Mother and Gamlen are there and he won't start a fight. Suffice to say everything is... Fine. For the most part." Isabella folded her arms across her chest and raised an eyebrow.

"Sweetie, you can't just leave it at that. I have all sorts of **delicious **ideas about what your sister and Anders could have been doing."

"Friend fiction?" Varric teased, nudging the pirate.

"And how..." Aveline rolled her eyes and pulled the other redhead off to the side.

"Adia... Please. I think of your family as my own. I know I'm not always around, but I'm here now. Something happened, didn't it?"

"Oh, **something** happened," Adia replied, growling slightly. "They won't tell, but something happened."

"What do you think it was?"

"I don't know. They went to the Gallows alone and now Anders is really hurt and neither of them will talk about it."

"Two apostates just walking into the Gallows... Sounds like the start of a bad joke. I am going to wring that damn healer's neck next time I see him. He should have known better!" Aveline's hands curled into fists for a moment, but she took a deep breath to calm herself.

"No. It's not Anders' fault," Adia argued, shaking her head. "It's everyone's fault. We never should have let them go alone. I wanted to go to the Gallows and find out what happened but they won't let me."

"With good reason. You'd want to take out any Templar who didn't answer your questions. But why were they there in the first place?"

"They were taking news back to a Templar about the fate of his mage daughter." Aveline blinked for a moment, not quite sure she had heard that right.

"A Templar had a mage daughter? That... Had to cause some issues."

"I don't know the whole story." The more she thought about everything that had could have happened in the Gallows, the more annoyed she got. "I don't even understand most of it."

"If Amber won't tell you, my guess is it was bad," the redhead warrior said with a sigh. "Maybe I need to be keeping a closer eye on you two than I thought. I don't want to see anything bad happen to you. Not after Wesley..." Adia smiled at the slightly older woman, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"What happened to Wesley wasn't your fault, Aveline. Besides, I'm sure he's very proud of you." She quickly hugged Aveline, who returned the gesture. However, when she pulled back, the soon-to-be-Captain looked confused.

"Adia... Have you lost weight?" She received a pout in response.

"...Mother, Fenris and Amber made me leave all of my weapons at home. Apparently my mouth and Diego are supposed to protect me on my walk home."

"Why did they make you leave your- You were planning on going to the Gallows, weren't you?" Isabella's ears perked up, and she and Varric came over.

"Wait, they made you give up your blades?" the pirate asked. Adia hung her head.

"I was... They stopped me." She turned to Isabella. "Fenris threatened to pick me up by my ankles and shake me if I didn't." Varric raised an eyebrow. Something was definitely not right about all this.

"Birdie, what were they afraid you were going to do? C'mon, you told the Captain something." Isabella frowned and looked bothered.

"Amber and Anders are all right, aren't they?" Merrill was still blissfully unaware of this conversation, still trying to fend off Diego, and Adia nodded at her friends.

"Short version: They're fine and they took my weapons away because I might have been on my way to set the Gallows on fire."

"I see," the Dwarf replied with a nod. "Give them our best, okay?"

"And I would wait for them before you start setting places on fire. Amber might come in handy for that," Isabella added with a wink.

"Do you need an escort home?" Aveline wondered.

"No, that's why they sent Diego with me. Not that he's paying any attention!" She grinned over at Merrill and the Hound, and Diego raised his head, tongue lolling out as he backed off Merrill and stood in front of his mistress, tail wagging. "Ready to go, boy? We better get back before they send the broody Elf after me next." He gently took her sleeve in his mouth and headed for the door. The walk back was quick and peaceful, and they arrived back at the hovel to see Fenris and Leandra talking in front of the fire.

"Good to see you back so swiftly," the Elf teased.

"What did you tell the others?" Leandra wondered.

"That we wouldn't be joining them, and when they asked about Anders and Amber I told them the truth: I have no bloody idea what happened, but they're fine." Fenris' eyes shifted to Leandra for a moment, and the older woman nodded.

"We found out," he stated, voice flat. The redhead arched an eyebrow and folded her arms across her chest.

"...Do I get to know the little secret or am I to be left in the dark?"

"Adia, promise me that if I tell you, you will not still want to march down to the Gallows and... Do whatever you were going to do before."

"I can't make that promise, Mother. They obviously did something bad; something they shouldn't be allowed to get away with."

"I know that, dear. But taking the entire Order to task for it won't help matters. Your sister was upset that Anders told us to begin with."

"I can only promise that I won't do anything tonight."

"That is the best we can ask for," Fenris realized with a shrug. "Lady Amell?" Leandra started speaking, but looked down as she did so.

"That Ser Alrik... Anders said he could tell right away what he wanted from Amber. He told them she was under a Grey Warden's protection, namely his. Apparently that didn't go over well, and Ser Alrik's squad... They..."

"They beat him," Fenris took over. "Apparently they wanted to hear him beg for mercy. I guess they didn't realize just how stubborn he is. Keran, that recruit we saved, saw the beating and apparently went to Emeric and Thrask to break it up. Ser Alrik wasn't happy, but he let them go." Adia tilted her head, slightly confused.

"Amber doesn't usually carry the coin purse...or any valuables on her. What could she have had that some random Templar would want?" Her mother stared at her.

"... Adia... Remember what happened in Lothering?"

"Mother... A **lot** of things happened in Lothering."

"With the Templars. When your Father died." Realization dawned on the archer, and she turned and put her fist into the closest wall, making a sizeable hole. Fenris and Leandra stood in shock.

"Adia! Don't break the house!" her mother chastised. The door to the siblings' room opened, and Amber poked her head out.

"Adia? Are you all right?"

"I'm. Fine," her twin growled back.

"You are not," Fenris argued, walking over to her. "And this is why Amber didn't want to tell you." Amber's eyes went wide as she walked over.

"Mother!"

"Your sister has a right to know." Adia took her hand out of the hole, rubbing her knuckles. She was probably lucky she hadn't broken anything.

"And since I can't act on this information, I'm choosing to take my anger out on inanimate objects." Her twin walked over and took her hand, frowning at the damage.

"And this is why I didn't want to tell you... Bad enough they hurt Anders and made me watch, but I-"

"Ah Amber," Fenris interrupted. "We left that part out." The mage was silent, as was Adia as she met her sister's eyes. Then she abruptly pulled her hand away and once more tried to go for the door. However, Fenris reacted faster and grabbed her arm.

"Adia, you promised!"

"And I was under the assumption I was getting the whole story, not part of it!" She tried to pull away from him, but his grip was strong.

"Adia-"

"Stop it!" Amber yelled, dropping to her knees, and bursting into tears. "It's over, and we're never going back there, and I don't want to think about it ever again!" Adia and Fenris stopped struggling with each other, and the archer hung her head.

"...Amber... Go back in with Anders. You two need to rest." Her crying became softer, and she wiped at her eyes.

"I don't want to lose you to Templars either... Please don't go."

"...I'm not going to go. Not now, anyway."

"Not ever," Leandra implored. "Please girls, we don't want any problems with the Templars." Fenris nodded, hand still wrapped around Adia's arm.

"Especially after this." Adia sighed heavily.

"Fine. You can let go, Fenris. I won't do anything." He looked down, and a slight dusting of pink colored his cheeks as he quickly released his hold.

"Oh! My apologies."

"Well... This has been much more excitement than I prefer," Leandra told them, smiling softly. "I'll see you girls in the morning. Thank you again for staying, Fenris. Adia needs someone there for her as well."

"I... It's nothing, Lady Amell. She is my companion, after all." Leandra nodded and headed into the other room to sleep. Amber walked back into the shared bedroom without another word. All was quiet for a few minutes. "Have you calmed down at all?" Adia sat down in one of the chairs with a huff, rubbing her hand while staring at the fire.

"No. I'm not calm. I'm far from it, but I'll just seethe angrily on the inside."

"Wanting to kill all Templars for something only a few did would be foolish." As Fenris sat down as well, Adia turned her head and cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Couldn't the same be said for your hate of mages? Calling them all evil based solely on your bad experience?" As her words sunk in, his eyes widened, and he leaned forward, folding his hands and resting his chin on them.

"I... I suppose you have a point... I can concede that none of the mages in our group are evil. However Merrill is still naive and reckless, and Anders remains a stubborn, egotistical fool."

"Well I'm sure he has his own opinions of you as well." She smiled at him for a moment, but then frowned and looked away. "Fenris... I'm sorry about what I said earlier...the whole boxing you up and sending you back to Tevinter. I didn't mean it, and I don't know why I said it. It was mean, and wrong."

"I will admit that it hurt to hear those words out of you, Adia. Of all our companions, you are the one I have come to trust the most. To think that you might want me returned to Danarius..." It was his turn to look away. "I think that pain was almost as bad as when I received the markings..." Adia was out of the chair and kneeling in front of him a moment later.

"I would **never** do that. I would do whatever it took to make sure that never happens. I'm sorry... I didn't mean it at all. Can you forgive me?" Her head dropped for an instant, but his hand slid against her cheek, gently raising her face.

"Adia... I cannot stay mad at you, no matter how much you might infuriate me at that moment. I know you did not truly mean it. Merrill's words were actually some comfort, when she said that you did not hate me. And she was also right about one other thing... I am happier around you. You do not judge me, even when we disagree." Her cheeks tinted pink, and she smiled as she leaned into his hand.

"I don't think I could ever hate you. Everyone is entitled to their opinions. We might not always agree, but that doesn't mean I don't like you. It's quite the opposite...I like being around you. For as...rough...as our arguments might get, and as much as we might bicker over little things, you make me happier as well." At that moment, the door to the sisters' room opened, there was a soft gasp, and then it quickly closed.

"I think we startled your sister," Fenris said with a chuckle. Adia was on her feet, now blushing a bright red.

"Oh Maker's ass, I'm not going to live this down. Excuse me, Fenris... I think I'm going to go check on her for a moment and get changed. I'll be right back." She headed into the bedroom, where the lantern was still lit. Amber was sitting on Adia's bed, knees drawn against her chest. Anders was lying on Carver's bed, curled on his side. Shadowfade was pacing between the two beds, fur slightly fluffed. Everyone looked at the rogue as she walked in.

"I'm sorry..." Amber said softly. "I didn't mean to intrude..." Adia walked over and sat next to her.

"It's all right. We were just talking." She took hold of her hand. "Amber... Do you... I know asking if you're okay is a stupid question, but do you want to talk? Is there any way I can help?" The mage was quiet for a moment as she looked down.

"I hate them... For what they did now, and what they've done in the past. How can they be allowed to just... Get away with that? Twice now I've been saved from... From being raped... Other people paid for my safety..."

"Stop it," Anders said, shifting a but. Amber looked up, eyes wide. "You can't blame yourself for what happened. I knew the risks, Amber. Only too well..."

"Father did as well," Adia reminded her. "You can't blame yourself for things that are out of your control. They're jerks, Amber. Nothing but big bullies that prey on the weak and use dirty tricks to take advantage of those they're afraid of. One day, they'll get what's coming to them. They'll pay for everything they've ever done. This was **not** your fault." She pulled her twin into a tight hug, and Amber cried quietly on her shoulder.

"She needed that, I think. It's not good to keep everything locked inside," the healer mentioned. Adia looked over, giving him a playful smile.

"No, it's really not. Do you want a hug as well?"

"I'd say yes, but Fenris might get the wrong idea." He started to push himself up, but just slumped back down, wheezing and wincing. "Maker's breath…"

"Anders, you'll hurt yourself further!" Amber chastised, gently pulling away from her sister and going over to sit next to him. However, he got up again and pulled her against him. "Anders-"

"I don't care if it hurts..." he told her. "I just... I need..." His voice cracked. "I need something positive right now." Amber looked at her twin, seeming lost with what to do.

"You both look like you could use some comfort. Why not get it from each other? Besides, Mother's asleep so you don't have to worry about her checking in on you two and her seeing you both on the same bed," the redhead teased with a giggle. Amber nodded, finally getting Anders to let go and laying down next to him. She stroked his hair, and he put an arm across her back, pulling her close.

"I'm sorry you had to see... I knew he was depraved, but not like that."

"Shh, it'll be okay. I promise. Get some sleep."

"I'll have nightmares... I always did after… After stuff like this happened."

"I'll be right here, I promise." Hearing her sister's voice crack, Adia frowned and shook her head. The deepest pit in the Void would be too good for this bastard.

"We'll get him for this, Anders. We'll make sure he doesn't hurt another innocent person again. Not like that." She smirked and stood up. "Now, unless you wish to watch me get changed, I suggest you pull my sister closer and find a place to avert your eyes to." She gave them both a playful look, hoping to at least cheer them up a tiny bit. Anders smiled slightly and shifted a little to hide his face in Amber's shoulder. That was followed by a slight hiss of pain, and he closed his eyes.

"Not to be nosy, but... Is Fenris going to be sleeping in your bed?" the dark-haired girl wondered. Adia paused in changing.

"Um... I don't know?" Then she shook her head. "More than likely not. I don't think he'd find that the "proper" thing to do." She giggled a bit and pulled on her nightclothes, opting for shorts and a matching top. "Do you need anything before I go back out there?"

"No, we're okay," Amber replied. "As much as we can be, anyway."

"Glue to put my ribs back together? No, fresh out? Nothing else then."

"You are a strange man," Amber told him as she laughed softly.

"Says the woman who seems rather content in my arms," he shot back with a grin. As her twin blushed fiercely, Adia took that as her cue to leave. Before she left, she pulled a blanket up over them and lowered the lamp light down to a dull glow.

"Sweet dreams you two." Closing the door behind her, she rejoined Fenris by the fire, taking a seat in the chair next to him.

"How are they?" he wondered, looking up.

"As well as anyone could be I guess. Anders is sore and Amber is trying not to fall apart. But," She grinned at him. "They're curled up on my brother's bed together." It seemed like a major triumph, and anything good was a blessing right now.

"Carver won't appreciate that if he returns tonight," the Elf said with a soft chuckle. Adia shrugged, not really wanting to deal with her brother later.

"He'll get over it. Worse comes to worse he can sleep in Amber's bed and you can sleep in mine. I'll take the floor."

"You will do no such thing, Adia. I will take the floor if necessary. I am somewhat accustomed to that."

"And you are a guest in my home. No guest will sleep on the floor. If we can't come to an agreement then we'll just have to share a bunk or both sleep on the floor." She stuck her tongue out at him. He blushed and shook his head.

"Share a bunk? That would... Be rather inappropriate. Your mother would throw me out when she saw that." He leaned down as something caught his eye. "Is that... A tattoo on your leg?"

"Then you'll just be a good Elf and sleep in the bed." She laughed and then blinked, looking down at her leg and smiling a bit as she saw it poking out from under her shorts. "Oh... Yes. I got it before going to Ostagar with the army. Do you want to see it?" The Elf suddenly looked uncomfortable.

"Wouldn't that require you to remove your shorts?" Adia laughed louder at his expression and shook her head.

"No, I don't have to take them off, silly." She pulled the fabric up and exposed the brown and red hawk tattooed on her thigh. Its wings were spread slightly and the expression on its face seemed to make it look like it's on alert, ready to take off at any second. "A bunch of us got one just before leaving for the war."

"It appears to be a bird of- Wait... It's a hawk." Fenris snickered. "How clever."

"Yes, it's a hawk. Carver has a Mabari, but I'd rather not think about where he put it." She made a face at the thought.

"I... Don't want to know. Does Amber have one as well?"

"No. Not yet anyway. I'm not sure if she would want one or not. I only got mine to shut Carver up. Mother was... Less than thrilled. Proper girls don't mark up their skin, apparently."

"Proper girls probably also don't befriend former slaves, pirates, and mages with questionable motives," he pointed out.

"Well, it's a good thing I'm not a proper girl then. Because I happen to like being friends with a free Elf, a morally questionable pirate, mages, and a Dwarf with a silver tongue and wonderful writing abilities." She leaned over and poked him on the nose.

"We should get you to bed, little rogue. Else you'll be exhausted come morning," he told her, returning the tap. Her cheeks flushed slightly and she bit on her bottom lip for a second before smiling at him.

"And where will you be sleeping, Ser Elf?"

"I shall sleep in Amber's bed for now, if she is not using it," he told her with a sigh. "And you?"

"I think it's a safe bet that Carver isn't coming home tonight so I'll stay in my bed then. Amber has the top bunk so you'll be on top of me." Fenris' mouth fell open for a moment as he coughed and blushed.

"I... See…" Adia realized she must have said something inappropriate and immediately turned as red as her hair.

"I-I didn't mean it like that! It's just...the beds...Amber's on top so...I...Oh Maker…" Fenris smirked and patted her head.

"I knew you did not mean it in a lewd manner." He headed for the door, pushed it open, but then stops and tilted his head. Adia blinked and poked him in the back.

"What is it?" From the quiet darkness of the bedroom came muffled sobs. Amber was sitting up, holding Anders against her. She looked up, partially startled, but says nothing. The healer seemed unable to catch his breath, and they both saw him wince repeatedly. The archer wiggled past the warrior and went over to the bed.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"Nightmare... A bad one from what I can gather," Amber told them.

"Is he awake?" Fenris asked. The sobs ceased, but the wheezing breath continued.

"And my night gets worse," Anders quipped.

"Anders, be nice. He just came in here to sleep," Adia reprimanded.

"Mage... I will not mention this to the others," Fenris told him.

"What is left of my dignity thanks you. Sincerely." Adia smiled and wrapped her arms around Fenris in a quick hug.

"I'm glad you two can put aside your dislike for each other when things turn sour." She saw them both roll their eyes.

"For the moment, anyway," the warrior quipped.

"Yes, tomorrow we'll be back to normal, and back at each other's throats."

"Just make sure to heal yourself before you bait him, Anders," Amber warned.

"Soon as my magick returns, I will. Since my chest feels like I'm breathing in pebbles, that'll be the first thing I fix. After that... Everything else."

"No Templars will bother you tonight," Fenris swore.

"Thank you. So, are you two bunking together?" Amber inquired.

"No. He's going to take your bunk and I'm going to sleep in mine. I don't think Carver is going to come home and even if he does I'm sure he'll make his presence known... Loudly." Now it was the girls' turn to roll their eyes.

"No doubt," the red-eyed girl agreed. "Get some sleep, Adia. We've all had a busy day." Then she looked at Anders. "You too."

"...Okay," he said after some hesitation.

"I'll still be right next to you, I promise." The mages laid down again, and Fenris climbed up into the bunk:

"Pleasant dreams, Adia," he told her. The rogue climbed into her bed with the already-sleeping Diego.

"You too, Fenris" It wasn't long before they were all asleep.

* * *

><p>Adia was awakened by the door to the room opening, a slow trudge of footsteps, and then the sound of a blade being propped against the wall. A moment later, she heard: "Andraste's blood! Adia, what is Fenris doing here?" Ah, Carver was back…<p>

"Trying to sleep..." the Elf drowsily replied.

"The same thing the rest of us are trying to do," Adia added from under her covers. "Find a spot. Lay down. Shut up. Go to sleep."

"Fine, fine," Carver mumbled. His blanket rustled as he pulled it back, and then "**HOLY MAKER**!"

"Oh shi-" Anders managed to get out before chaos erupted. The rogue heard a squeal from Amber, a wordless shout from Carver, and then something heavy hit the wall next to Carver's bed. Fire magick flared in Amber's hand, and they all saw Carver holding Anders by his shirt against the wall. The male mage was staring wide-eyed at him, wheezing loudly. Amber was on the floor, glaring at Carver. Fenris jumped down from the bunk, hesitating only a moment.

"Carver, stop it!" Amber told him, trying to keep her voice down.

"Under normal circumstances, I might enjoy this scene. But for now, Carver Hawke, please release the mage," Fenris echoed.

"What were you doing in **my** bed with my **sister**, abomination?" the young man demanded of Anders, not paying any attention to the others. Adia had had enough. She growled and sat up, throwing her blanket off the bed and swinging her legs off the edge as she glared at Carver.

"You have one second to let the mage go or Diego is going to bite you."

"No, I want answers! What was he do- AH!" Shadowfade hissed and leapt onto his face. Anders dropped to the floor as Carver tried to pry the cat off him. Diego looked at his mistress for a moment before biting Carver square on his ass, and then pinning him down. A moment later, Leandra appeared in the doorway, holding a candle.

"Is everyone all right?" she demanded, eyes wide. Adia looked up at the doorway and yawned, stretching her arms over her head. The animals quickly retreated from the room, sensing the approaching storm.

"Yes, Mother. Everything is fine. Carver came home and is apparently upset that his bed was occupied. Rather than being mature and bunking with someone else he earned a bite on the ass from Diego. Now can we **please** go back to sleep?"

"We'll talk about this later, young man," Leandra told her son, shutting the door once more. Amber lit the lantern, giving them some light.

"Carver, you may take your bed back in one moment," Fenris told him, suddenly lifting Adia out of her bunk, blanket and all, and placing her in Amber's bed. "Mage, can you stand?"

"No..." he replied, so softly they all had to strain to hear him.

"Amber, can-"

"I'll get him into the other bed, Fenris. Go back to sleep." The Elf nodded.

"Very well. He climbed up next to the redhead, back to her, and watched the other three. Carver stood against the wall, arms folded, as Amber managed to pull Anders to his feet and get him to the other bed. When they laid down again, the would-be warrior shook his head.

"Not lovers, eh?" he jibed.

"For the last time Carver, **no**- Ow... ow ow ow ow ow ow ow..." Anders regretted trying to retort, and curled up in pain.

"Anders, please go to sleep so Adia can rest too," Amber whispered, gently rubbing his arm. "My sister being woken early isn't a good thing. Carver... You better pray you wake up before me tomorrow..."

"Is that a threat, sister?" he sneered. Adia suddenly leapt over Fenris, hanging off the side of the bunk at an angle and managed to grab a fist full of Carver's hair.

"No, but this is," she hissed in his ear, but loud enough for everyone to hear. "If you do not lay down and go to bed I swear to the Maker and his flaming wife that I will nail **your** hair to the bed post by your **scalp**." His eyes were wide, and he froze in place.

"Sorry-I'm-sorry-I'll-shut-up-I'm-sorry!" Fenris stiffened and held his breath, and Anders hid beneath the blanket. They'd never heard the redhead so mad before. Amber just sighed heavily as Adia released Carver, and he scurried to his bunk.

"I told you it wasn't good. Good night, Adia... Again..." Adia went back to her side of the bunk with a grunt.

"Good night, Amber. And if one more person wakes me up... Maker help your soul." She drifted off to sleep, and there was peace and quiet in the room until morning.


	14. Thrask's Task

The rest of that night passed uneventfully, and Adia regained consciousness snuggled up to a warm body. She mumbled incoherently and nuzzled herself closer, wrapping her arms around the body... Until she realized the body was lacking in fur. Her eyes shot open and she stared wide-eyed at the person she was holding. Fenris was staring back at her with the same expression, every muscle in his body tense. "I take it you thought I was your hound?" he asked after a few moments.

"**ACK**!" Adia screamed, kicking out with her legs and knocking the Elf off the bed. He fell to the floor with a muffled yell, and Amber's head peeked over the bed, blinking sleepily at her sister. Carver was laughing himself silly.

"Adia, are you all right?" the female mage asked.

"Fenris-" Anders began, leaning a bit out of the bunk.

"Not a word, mage," he interrupted. "I am unharmed. I cannot say the same for my pride, however…" Adia was still bright red as she looked down at him.

"Fenris! I am so sorry! I... I thought you were Diego, and I forgot we shared the bed. Are you okay?"

"I am fine, Adia. Just... Startled is all."

"AHAHAHAHA! Not used to finding a man in your bed, Adia? That was bloody hysterical!" Carver teased, tears streaming down his face from laughing so hard. The mages and Fenris all glared at him, but he ignored them. The rogue slowly leaned over the edge of her bed, her braid nearly hitting Amber in the face.

"**Some** of us would like to retain our innocence until marriage, rather than sleeping with some trollop from the Rose," she informed her brother, sticking her tongue out at him. Amber started giggling, but Carver sat up, now annoyed.

"Faith is a wonderful, sweet girl!"

"Who's a sweet girl?" Leandra wondered as she opened the door, allowing Diego and Shadowfade back into the room.

"No one!" the youngest Hawke hastily replied, eyes wide as he blushed.

"Are you going to let him get away that easy?" Anders whispered. Adia flipped off the bed and smiled at her mother before bending down and helping Fenris stand.

"Oh! Carver didn't tell you, Mother? He met this wonderful girl named Faith! He's been talking about bringing her home and meeting the family!" She had a wide grin on her face as Carver looked horrified. Amber raised an eyebrow and smiled as well. The game of "make Carver pay" was in full swing.

"Oh yes! We've just been dying to meet her with how much he talks about her! They sound like a wonderful match."

"But-" he began, a pleading look in his eyes.

"You made your own bed, Carver Hawke," Fenris broke in. "Now you must lie in it... Or lie to get out of it, whichever you prefer."

"Oh Carver, I never thought you'd be the first one to find someone!" Leandra told him, eyes shining. "Is she from a good family? What does her father do? Where does she live? Oh, you must tell me everything!" The rogue yanked Carver out of his bed none-too-friendly and all but shoved him at the older woman.

"Yes, Carver. Tell Mother everything you've told us! I'm sure she wants to know **everything** there is to know about your new girl! I heard she was just lovely. Roses are her favorite flower, Mother." Smirks appeared on the twins' faces.

"Yes, especially blooming ones!" Amber added. Anders was trying not to laugh, and failing, which made his chest ache uncomfortably. Adia shut the door behind Carver and Leandra and just dropped to the floor in hysterics, curling into a ball and laughing like a mad woman. She stopped after a moment and popped back up, glaring at them all.

"And **that** is what happens when you wake me up in the middle of the night. Anyone care to try that in the future, and I will make your lives as miserable as my brother is right now."

"Understood," Fenris told her.

"I already knew," Amber said with a shrug.

"It's not like I **wanted** to get slammed into a wall, thank you," the healer quipped.

"Speaking of that, can you heal yourself yet?" the dark-haired girl wondered, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. Anders rolled his eyes.

"Oh, you mean the little bits of ribs I now have floating around in my chest thanks to your brother's need to be the alpha male?"

"Yes," the Elf shot back, annoyance clear in his voice. Anders pressed a hand to his chest, and they all saw a blue glow envelop him for a moment. He took a breath, and didn't sound quite as wheezy.

"Better than it was, but I'll probably be struggling through today until my magick fully returns. Stupid, blighted Templars..." He closed his eyes and shook his head, and then buried his head in Amber's shoulder when she sat next to him. "Sorry..."

"Don't be," his fellow mage chastised gently.

"Well you're more than welcome to rest up here," Adia said with a small smile. "And don't apologize, Anders. You did nothing wrong. We'll get those bastards back for what they did. I promise you that." She gave him a pat on the shoulder, and then looked at Fenris. "I'm still sorry for kicking you like that. You didn't get hurt falling, did you?"

"It will take more than falling out of your bed to hurt me, little rogue," he explained, rubbing his side. "Though you do have strong legs." He motioned with his head at the mages. "Shall we leave them for a bit?"

"Fenris... Thank you again," Anders said softly. When the initial shock wore off, the Elf cleared his throat and nodded.

"You are... Welcome." Amber and Adia shared a smile. "By the way, I was unaware just how much hatred your brother had for mages." Adia paused in the act of using her brother's bed and a blanket as a changing area.

"What do you mean, Fenris?"

"He called Anders an abomination last night." Amber's eyes widened, not having realized the implications of those words. But the healer quickly played it down.

"Yes well... He hates me, what can I say? I think he secretly wants to be a Templar, and just finds my very presence to be an affront to the Maker."

"I can certainly understand him not liking you, with you being an outspoken apostate. And since you **were** in the same bed as his sister, that more than likely bothered him as well," the Elf pointed out with a shrug.

"Carver is just a baby," Adia dismissed. "He was probably more upset that Amber was using his bed without asking. But to be fair the boy hasn't come home at night in over a week, so his bed was fair game. As for the Templar thing... He can fantasize about it all he wants, but I don't think he'd actually have the balls to join them. The consequences aren't worth it." She tumbled out of the "fort", fully dressed and pulling on her boots. Fenris gave her an inquisitive look.

"Consequences?" Amber shivered and Anders sat back and took her hand.

"I was teasing, Amber," he told her. "I'm sure he wouldn't join the Templars." Adia looked up at the Elf and shrugged.

"I'd kill him." There was a look of shock and confusion on his face, and his mouth hung open for a moment.

"But... Why? Wouldn't it be his choice?"

"It would. He'd get the choice of joining the Templars and dieing, or not joining the Templars and living. It's a choice. It's a matter of loyalty to family. You don't turn on your family. You don't run off and join the very thing your family is afraid of."

"How quickly most forget that when magick is involved," Anders stated.

"We're all we have left. Carver wouldn't," Amber whispered.

"Traitors exist everywhere, Amber," Fenris told her. "We just hope our bonds are stronger than the pull of whatever might tempt others." Adia finished with her boots and started fixing her braid.

"Carver might, he might not. I don't think he's quite that stupid...but one never knows. Now, enough doom and gloom. I don't like it when the room gets all sad." Amber gave her a half-smile.

"Sorry," she apologized. At that moment, Leandra opened the door.

"Come on everyone, breakfast is ready. I'm sorry it won't be much, but we should all share in it."

"Are you sure, Lady Amell?" Fenris asked. She leveled a stern gaze at him.

"Fenris, you are one of Adia's friends, and it is an honor and pleasure to have you dine with us. You too, Anders."

"Yes ma'am," the healer replied as he carefully stood. Adia grinned at the Elf.

"A word of advice: Never turn down food when Mother offers it. You'll never win." Then she took his hand and pulled him out into the main room. Carver was already sitting at the table, looking very cross. Gamlen was next to him, chuckling as he ate. There was bread with honey, porridge, and fruit. Leandra dished out the porridge, and then sat down again.

"Eat up, boys," she told their guests. "Both of you are much too skinny. Is it hard to get food where you live?"

"I... Sometimes," Fenris finally admitted.

"I try and make sure my patients have enough first," Anders explained.

"Hmph. A regular martyr, aren't you?" Carver sneered. Adia cocked an eyebrow at her brother as she started helping fix plates for everyone, handing them out.

"Carver, I was wondering: When exactly were you going to bring little Faithy around? Or maybe we can take Mother to meet her at her home. How does that sound?" She shot him an evil, sideways glare, even as his eyes widened.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Then by all means, little brother: Keep pushing," Amber warned, eyes narrowing. Leandra looked up, seeming intrigued.

"You know where she lives, girls?" The rogue waved a hand dismissively, sitting down next to Fenris, and handing him a plate.

"Only a general idea, Mother. But we can always ask Varric to find out exactly where if we wanted." She grinned, popping some fruit into her mouth.

"Oh yes, that Dwarf does seem to know everyone in Kirkwall. You know, you should invite all your friends here for dinner one night."

"Leandra, the house isn't big enough for everyone," Gamlen grumped.

"Then we can have a picnic on the roof, under the stars," she shot back with a childish grin. "Like Malcolm and I used to do when we first got to Ferelden. Camp under the stars and just... Look at all the beauty around us."

"That sounds intriguing," Fenris agreed.

"That sounds wonderful," Anders added.

"Well Uncle, you can always go down to your favorite spot if you'd like if the thought of us having some friends over is that bad," Adia teased. "But that does sound like a wonderful idea, Mother. We'd just have to make sure Isabella doesn't bring any cards with her."

"Why is that?"

"Um. Her version of card games is a bit... Um..." Amber struggled to find the right words to describe their usual sessions of Diamondback. Somehow, telling their mother they routinely lost articles of clothing and saw their friends nearly naked playing a game probably wouldn't go over well.

"Isabella cheats when she plays cards, Mother," Adia interjected. "She cheats and she doesn't even hide it, but she still beats everyone. Not to mention that her games get a little... Heated. Best kept for the Hanged Man or someplace else. Not here."

"Definitely not here," the Elf concurred.

"I see," Leandra said with a slow nod. "So, what are your plans for today?"

"Um... Not too sure," the archer replied, licking some honey off her bread. "I think Anders should get some more rest before trying to do much of anything, personally. Other than that..." She shrugged, looking at Fenris and her sister.

"Adia, I'm-" Anders began, before Leandra cut him off.

"Young man, don't think you're fooling anyone. You are remaining here and resting." He looked startled for a moment, but then hung his head.

"Yes ma'am..."

"I'll help you with housework then, mother," Amber offered.

"I shall accompany Adia if she has business in the city," Fenris proposed. Carver was staring at all of them, and then pointed his spoon at Anders.

"All right, I'll bite: Why does the mage have to rest?"

"Carver Hawke!" their mother shouted, glaring at him. "Address him by his name! Your father and I taught you better than that!" He immediately ducked his head.

"Yes Mother..."

"None of your business, Carver," Adia tersely told him. "I'm sure you'd find a way to poke fun at him for it. Suffice to say he needs to rest. End of story." Then she glanced over at Fenris. "I'm not sure I have anything to do, but I'm sure we could find some trouble to get into for some coin." The grin that accompanied that statement was a little too wide, but he returned it.

"I'm sure."

"I'm off to the Gallows," Carver stated, standing up and heading for the door. "Met some friends there, and they've been telling me about their training." Everyone looked confused by this.

"Mages?" Leandra wondered.

"No, Templars. Boys by the name of Hugh and Keran. There was another lad, but apparently he's no longer around." The mages' eyes widened as they looked at each other.

"Well now…" Adia spoke up, glaring at her brother. "Wouldn't Father be proud to know his son is making friends with the Templars." Carver huffed and slammed the door, and Adia stood and gathered her bow and quiver. Diego trotted over to her, and she patted his head. "Anders doesn't leave the house unless Mother says it's all right." The Mabari barked, and the healer started to retort, but wisely decided against it. The archer left the hovel, Fenris quickly following her, but saying nothing. They were silent for a while, before Adia looked up and asked: "Do you think he'd do it?"

"You mean your brother joining the Order?"

"Yes. I'd like to think he wouldn't... But the longer we're here, the more that seems to be likely. He wouldn't turn his back on his family, would he?" Fenris sighed and scratched his head.

"I cannot truly answer you, Adia. I am not Carver. But... I do not think he would turn Amber in even if he did join. Is it really that difficult for you to see him as a Templar?" She frowned and waved her arms in exasperation.

"Yes! He could man up and stop acting like a child and join the City Guard or find work somewhere else! He doesn't have to join them. He'd only do it to give Amber something to worry about. To get back at her for being someone she had no choice in being." The Elf gave her a puzzled look.

"Do you honestly believe he hates your sister that much?"

"I believe he doesn't like her. I don't know if I'd go as far as hate... But I know he isn't fond of her. Both of us for that matter. It's not for a lack of trying. He's just so stubborn and hard headed. Being nice doesn't work with him anymore. It's down to threats and acting on threats with him."

"So I saw last night." Fenris smiled and shook his head as he recalled the fiasco in the bedroom. "I have seen enough to know that you would indeed have nailed his scalp to the bed. But Amber rarely shows her anger. Does she fear losing control of her magick when she's enraged?" Adia shrugged and sighed.

"Amber has good control of herself. It takes a lot to get to her and even I don't want to mess with her when she's angry. I think it's more she's scared of being found out than losing control. I have nothing to fear so I'm usually the one losing it long before she does. She has so much more to lose if she lets her anger get the best of her."

"In Tevinter, magisters do not feel the need to restrain themselves. They might even fight in the streets or the markets if so inclined. That our companions do not feel or act that way is a welcome change. But may I ask then: Have you ever been scared of Amber? The only time I saw her react violently was against that blood mage who was trying to kill you." He shuddered a bit at that thought. An angry mage wasn't something he liked being around.

"What reason would I possibly have to be scared of my twin sister?" Adia had a completely confused look on her face. Fenris mirrored it a moment later.

"You said you did not wish to "mess with her" when she's angry. What did you mean by that, if not that you are frightened or hesitant around her when she's in that mood?" Adia pursed her lips and tried to figure out how to explain herself.

"Amber can set things on fire with a snap of her fingers. I shoot things with a big bow. Who do you think would win in that fight? Just because I wouldn't fight my sister when she's angry doesn't mean I'm scared of her. I'm just not stupid. Besides, I'm not scared of her. Never have been, never will be."

"I see," Fenris said with a nod. "I suppose I shall wait to make my judgment on that front, then. What about Anders and Merrill? They do not scare you either?"

"Not at all," she told him with a shake of her head. "Anders is a good man. If you could get past the whole "he's a mage" thing, you'd see that. And Merrill is too sweet for me to be scared of her. I don't agree with her choices with the blood magick, but I understand them. What about you? Are you scared of any of them?" The warrior scoffed and clicked his gauntlets.

"Merrill is too soft. But Anders... There is something about him that sets my nerves on edge." The got the rogue's attention.

"Like what? And what about Amber?" The Elf sighed heavily, wondering how to explain the state of his mind and emotions when around the healer.

"I do not know, but my markings... Irritate me whenever I am near him. As for Amber, she seems lost most of the time, and bewildered by events around her. But I have caught glimpses of a woman who can take care of herself, and would take on the world for her friends. It is a trait she shares with you." Adia frowned as the thought of Fenris being able to figure out Justice via his markings.

"Maybe it's all in your head," she told him, smiling playfully and reaching up to ruffle his hair. "Maybe your dislike for Anders has made you believe that your markings are bothering you simply to make you not like him even more. As for Amber... Since Carver started acting like the prick he is, it's just been us against the world. It's refreshing to have people who accept us and who she doesn't have to pretend to be someone she isn't." Fenris looked over, curiosity in his eyes.

"You mean people knowing she's a mage?" Adia nodded.

"Exactly. Normally she has to hide it, and deny who she is just to survive. Can you imagine what that has to be like? To lie about yourself every day?" She frowned a little. "But here, she doesn't have to. At least with our little group. Everyone knows and everyone accepts her. It has to be a welcome change."

"It is similar for me," the Elf revealed. "Our companions know what I am, but they do not care. They even wish to help me. It has been... Refreshing." He smiled at her, and she returned it, fighting the urge to melt into a little puddle.

"That's what family does. We stick together. If those blighted Templars come after our mages, we'd fight for them. If your former Master ever came looking for you, we'd fight him too." He stopped walking, staring at her.

"Family? Do you... You see all of us as family?"

"Well, why not?" she wondered, a little confused by the question. "Blood doesn't necessarily dictate who your family is. I see everyone in our group as one big, happy... Dysfunctional family."

"Dysfunctional does tend to fit us at times," the warrior agreed with a smirk. "Do you see yourself as the matriarch of this... Family?" Adia feigned shock and horror.

"Maker no! That's Mother's job. I'm more the ever-annoying, overly-happy little sister who wants everyone to get along and not fight." Fenris patted her head.

"If it's any consolation, I do not think of you as a sister. You are Adia, my little rogue." The moment the words left his mouth, he looked down and blushed. Adia stared up at him, a blush creeping up her cheeks, as she giggled a little.

"Oh, I'm your little rogue? Does that make you my Elfy warrior?" The Elf raised an eyebrow and sighed.

"So long as I am not your "broody" Elf warrior, that is acceptable."

"Well why not?" she asked, pouting. "I like the broody Elf warrior. He makes women pop out babies in his honor!" Now she chuckled and moved out of arm's reach of him in case of any retaliation. Fenris gave her a quizzical look.

"I have yet to be told of any woman having my child like that. I am certainly nothing like that merchant we met yesterday..."

"...And I'm the innocent one who gets confused at dirty jokes." She patted his arm. "I was teasing, Fenris. You can be my non-brooding warrior and I'll be your little rogue. How's that sound?" He smirked again and nodded.

"I think that will suffice. A warrior and a rogue make an excellent team, after all."

"Yay!" she yelled, linking her arm around his and tugging him down the street. "Then let's go find some trouble to get into that pays well!"

* * *

><p>The rest of the day passed normally, with Adia and Fenris running delivery jobs across the city. When they returned to the hovel, Gamlen and Carver were both gone, and Leandra and Amber were busy making supper. Diego raced over and licked the archer. "Did you two have a good day?" Leandra wondered. Adia crouched down and pet her hound, giving him a hug before standing.<p>

"We did. Made a bit of coin too." She pulled out her purse and jiggled it a little bit, letting the coins clank together. "Nothing too eventful though. Are Uncle and Carver joining us for dinner, or is it just us?" Deciding to help, the rogue pulled plates from the cupboard and began setting the table.

"Carver left not long after you did, and said he'd be "out late". Uncle left after lunch," Amber revealed.

"Where is the m- Anders?" Fenris wondered, catching himself. He didn't wish to be on the receiving end of Leandra's displeasure.

"Asleep in the other room. Or at least resting. He's been quiet all day, except trying to help with chores. Amber scolded him and shooed him back to bed," the older woman replied, smiling at her eldest, who blushed. Adia grinned broadly at her twin.

"You get more like Mother every day. You'll make someone a very lucky man one day." She giggled at the thought of the two mages settling down, tilting her head towards the bedroom door. "Is he feeling any better at least?"

"Physically, yes," Amber told them, frowning a bit. "Other than that..."

"There was one nightmare," Leandra said with a shake of her head. "He scared your sister half-to-death. Woke up yelling about someone named Roland."

"He said it was a Templar who joined the Wardens, but wouldn't say anything else." As Amber spoke, Adia saw the door open a crack, and noticed Anders leaning against the other side, listening to all of them. She turned towards it and shook her head.

"Anders, I heard the door open. You might as well come out, silly man. You're not very good at sneaking." As everyone turned to look, and he walked out of the room, smiling sheepishly.

"I **am** good at sneaking. Just not compared to your eyes and ears, Adia." The rogue grinned, chest puffing out a bit.

"Maker help any children I have. They'll never be able to sneak around." She snickered, and then sobered up. "How're you feeling?"

"Sore, tired, and drained," he replied with a shrug. "Healing yourself takes a lot out of you."

"Well, supper will be ready shortly. That should replenish your energy," Leandra told him with a smile.

"Thank you, Leandra."

"You're Amber's first real friend, and a good man. I've heard about the clinic you run, and I know that my husband would've been down there helping if he were still here."

"Amber is a big help to me, and she keeps me sane even when I don't trust myself," he told her with a widening smile. "I couldn't ask for a better partner." Again, the other mage blushed fiercely. Adia grinned at her sister and playfully pinched her cheek as she walked past her.

"You're so cute when you blush," she whispered, finishing setting the table. "Will you be joining us too, Fenris?"

"If that is all right?" he asked, looking at Leandra.

"Fenris, you are always welcome here," she told him, smiling brightly. "Such nice young men to keep my daughters company. Now if only Carver would bring that Faith girl home. I would love to meet her." Adia bit back a laugh and nodded.

"I agree Mother. We could all have a nice sit-down dinner together. You'll have to have Carver tell you how he met her. I heard it was an interesting story. He won't tell us, but I know he told Varric all about it."

"Well, boys will be boys, I suppose. Oh yes, I forgot to mention! A letter came for you girls today. Amber, where did you put it?" The red-eyed girl looked guilty for a moment, but then quickly shook her head.

"It's all right, mother. Nothing important."

"A letter?" Adia wondered, curious to her twin's reaction. "What letter?"

"Nothing, Adia. Just a letter about a job. I'm thinking of taking Varric and Aveline with me, so we'll be fine." The archer looked hurt, almost rejected at the thought of being left behind. And after she had told Fenris how close they were…

"Amber... What's the job? Why don't you want me to come along?" Her voice wavered, and Amber bit her lip and looked away.

"Adia... Please don't look at me like that."

"Then tell her," Fenris prodded.

"No, she has to promise not to be upset first," Anders spoke up. Immediately, the rogue got a sinking feeling.

"...I'm not going to like it, am I?"

"You might not," her twin revealed.

"Sweetheart, what's it about?" Leandra pressed.

"It's a letter from Ser Thrask asking for our help," Anders said with a heavy sigh. "He didn't say with what, only where to meet him." Adia blinked a few times, then scowled at the mages.

"**NO**," she said, trying to keep her voice down. Amber looked at the healer.

"Told you so." Fenris raised an eyebrow.

"Let me understand this: The Templar whose daughter we found, and who helped you yesterday, asked you two for help, but won't say with what?"

"Yes. Normally I'd say no on principle, but he did help us," Anders told them.

"Are you two insane?" Adia yelled. "You are **not** helping the **Templars**!" She stomped her foot on the ground, arms going stiff at her sides and hands balled tightly into fists. "No! Not after what happened yesterday! They do not deserve your help!"

"Adia, I'm just going to see what he wants. And I'm not going alone, either," Amber told her, trying to calm her sister.

"Are you not curious, Adia?" Fenris asked her.

"Adia, be fair!" Leandra softly berated. "Ser Thrask helped them, and stayed here to make sure they were all right. He is a good man." But the redhead wasn't listening.

"No I'm not curious! It could be a trap! Our luck with the Templars hasn't been that wonderful. I don't trust any of them as far as I could throw them."

"That's why I'm going to ask Aveline and Varric to come with me," Amber tried again, taking a deep breath to calm herself. Anders looked at her, realizing she hadn't mentioned him going.

"Wait... What about me?"

"No, you're not going anywhere near Templars ever again!" she shot back. He looked surprised, and pulled back a bit. Adia's eyes widened as she pointed at her sister.

"Pot meet Kettle." She then pointed at Anders, and then looked back to Amber. "You're black. There is no way you, Anders, or Merrill are **ever** going near the Templars again! I will not lose you to them!"

"Adia, what if we all went?" Fenris suggested. "The entire "family" would give anyone reason to pause. If Thrask truly means to spring a trap, everyone fighting would be to our benefit."

"And if he needs help and we don't like it, we'll come straight back to Kirkwall," Amber promised. Adia opened her mouth to say something, hand up and a finger pointed outwards, but can't think of anything to say. She pouted, letting her hand drop to her side, and giving Fenris a half-hearted glare.

"I hate your logic." She sighed and crossed her arms. "Fine. But the second something feels off, we're leaving. For the record, I don't like this and you both need your heads examined." She stared at the two mages, and Anders tilted his head.

"You already know that I'm crazy. What's your excuse, Amber?"

"I was raised in the same house as Adia and Carver. Need I say more?" she asked with a grin. Leandra smiled and shook her head.

"Between the three of you, I'm surprised I'm still sane."

"You'll lose it one day, Mother," Adia predicted. "We'll drive you there eventually. I still don't like this, though. When does he want to meet?"

"Tomorrow morning, at a cave on the Wounded Coast. If we leave at dawn, we can make it. He gave us a map as well," Amber told her.

"Tomorrow sounds good to me. I'll be fully healed and recharged by then," Anders explained.

"Then we best go tell the others," Fenris wisely stated.

"Oh yeah, that'll be a fun conversation," Adia quipped as she rolled her eyes. In a fake, bright, happy, cheery voice she stated: "Hi, everyone! We're going to help out some random Templar **all** the way out on the Coast and we have no idea why! Let's go! Yaaaaay!" Amber knew there was one more trick she could try to get the redhead to agree to this.

"He promised to pay us, by the way."

"And by Amber's reckoning, it's the last of the money you need for the expedition," the healer added. Adia frowned and glared at them.

"...The logic in this room makes my head hurt." Amber hugged her and smiled.

"Love you, sis!"

"You better for this..." Adia grumbled.

* * *

><p>After supper they made their way to the Hanged Man. Luckily, it seemed that Aveline had been trying to get more information out of Varric about last night, and was also there. Everyone looked up when the four entered his suite, and Isabella closed the door. "There you are!" the warrior redhead nearly shouted. "Amber, are you all right?"<p>

"You gave your sister quite a scare last night, sweet thing," Isabella told her.

"Yes, Adia looked terribly worried when you didn't show up here," Merrill added. Varric raised an eyebrow and nodded at the mages.

"Fire Eyes. Blondie. Good to see you both." Adia gave her sister and the healer and sideways glare.

"They're fine. Touched in the head severely, but fine. We're all going to the Coast. Now. Pack your bags, take whatever it is you want to take, but we're leaving. Everyone."

"What's going on at the Coast?" Aveline asked, very confused by this turn of events. Amber shrugged and gave a dismissive wave.

"A job offer."

"That you need all of us for? Planning to start a war, little mage?" Isabella asked with a small smile.

"Maker, I hope not," Anders said with a shake of his head.

"We got a letter asking for us to come to the Coast," Adia told them. "Don't know what for, don't know why, just that some random person wants to meet up with is. It's money and it's the last we need for the expedition." Amber blinked.

"But Adia, we know who sent the let-" she began, before a glare from her sister silenced her. She swallowed and ducked behind Anders.

"I'm not a very good shield, Amber," he reminded her.

"That's not what I heard, Blondie," Varric shot back. "But in any event, let's all get our gear." The pirate shrugged and grinned.

"A mystery job, eh? Sounds like fun."

"Do you think we'll be doing any fighting?" Merrill wondered.

"That depends on how well Adia can control herself, I suppose," Fenris mused. The archer gave Fenris the same glare she had given Amber.

"There's always fighting, no matter what we do. We could rescue a kitten from a tree and someone would try to kill one of us. At any rate, we'll leave when everyone's ready. I, however, need a drink." She headed down the stairs and straight for the bar. Varric followed her, looking concerned.

"Birdie, if you're not sure about this job, why take it?"

"Because Amber and Anders want to take it, and we need that last bit of coin," she told him, ordering her drink. The Dwarf sighed and folded his arms.

"It's a Templar, isn't it?" Adia growled as she downed her drink, biting on the glass a bit.

"Yes. It is. He sent a letter to the house today asking for help. Didn't say much else. I think it's a trap. They think he's a _nice_ Templar. I think they're nuts."

"Birdie, if your sister and Blondie are actually willing to admit that a Templar is a "nice" one, maybe they're right. Why do you think he's not?"

"Because we've never met a _nice_ Templar, Varric. There is no such thing as a good Templar. They're all the same." She slammed her cup down on the counter.

"Father met a good Templar, Adia," Amber said softly from behind Varric. The storyteller nearly jumped out of his pants.

"Andraste's dimpled butt cheeks! How long have you been standing there, Fire Eyes?" She shrugged and smiled slightly. It was nice to know she could sneak up on the rogues, even if it wasn't all that often.

"Long enough."

"That was Father," Adia shot back. "Name one good Templar we've run into, Amber. Name me one with the exception of this one who wants your help and I'll be silent the entire trip." Her twin didn't even pause a moment.

"Emeric. And Keran, even if he's just a recruit still." Adia's eyes widened, then she looked sheepish, and finally she gave her sister a mock-glare.

"I forgot about Emeric. Fine. It looks like I'll be the broody one on this trip then. Is everyone ready yet?"

"Mostly. Aveline's trying to intimidate Anders for information. She should get tired of that soon," the mage revealed.

"If this turns out to be a trap I reserve the right to tell you "I told you so" loudly and as many times as I want," the redhead stated, ordering another drink.

"Fair enough," her sister agreed. Suddenly, from up the stairs the heard:

"**Varric**!" That was Merrill. That wasn't good.

"What in the name of Andraste's flaming ass cheeks is she yelling about?" Adia demanded, downing her drink quickly.

"We'd better go see!" the Dwarf told them as they raced up the stairs. Isabella was standing with Fenris in the doorway, Merrill behind them. Aveline had Anders pinned to the wall, and the twins saw the telltale blue creeping across his skin.

"You put her in danger!" Aveline shouted. "You should have known better! What did they do? Tell me, Anders!"

"Aveline... Stop..." he pleaded, voice strained.

"Maker's ass!" Amber yelled, pushing her way through and looking at Isabella. "Take the others and go downstairs."

"Hey Guard Captain, I like my suite in one piece, thank you!" Varric called out.

"Holy Maker on a spiked cross!" Adia screamed, hoping they could stop the inevitable. "Aveline **stop**!" She wrapped her arms around the woman's waist and pulled her back from Anders. "What has gotten into you?"

"I'm going to get this idiot to tell me what happened yesterday," the other redhead told them. "I've heard there was an altercation between Templars and a Grey Warden. I know people were hurt. I need to know who to arrest, since the Knight Commander certainly isn't helping matters by closing ranks against the Guard. I may not officially be the Captain, but I know my bloody job!" Anders slumped against the wall for a moment, and the girls saw the glow intensify. Fenris shivered, his markings lighting up, and Varric pushed the other three out of the room and slammed the door closed, leaning on it.

"Justice?" Amber asked softly, afraid to hear the answer. He lifted his head and glared at Aveline, eyes now a solid, glowing blue.

"Yes, Amber?" The warrior redhead let go of his robes and quickly backed away, one hand resting on her sword. Adia's eyes went wide.

"Oh no... No, no, no, no, no. Fenris is outside!" she whispered harshly. "Are you mad? Go back to wherever it is you live in his head, Justice! We don't need a fight breaking out in here!"

"I will go back only when this woman agrees to stop her harassing and assault on Anders," the Spirit vowed.

"What by the Flames are you?" He stood up, eyeing the hand going for her weapon, but Amber waved a hand at Aveline, and she nodded and tried to relax.

"I am Justice," he introduced. "A Spirit of the Fade. Anders and I have merged, and I am his protector."

"Justice, I understand why you're here, but Adia is right. If Fenris sees you, he will attack you," Amber explained.

"I do not fear that Elf."

"Maybe fear isn't the right word," Varric chimed in. "How about "respect the Broody Elf who could cleave Blondie's body in two before you have a chance to say "nice markings!"" Adia was glaring at Justice, just about at her snapping point with all the craziness going on.

"Justice, I will give you something to fear if you do not let Anders back out! Aveline will not hurt Anders again and Aveline will **not** make mention of what she just saw here." The Spirit gave the archer a sideways glance, and then shrugged.

"I do not fear you either, Adia Hawke. But you are Amber's sister, and I respect that bond." He turned to the mage. "I will be watching, however. If things become as they did yesterday, I will kill every Templar I see. Kind or not."

"I know," she said with a nod. "Thank you, Justice." The glow faded, and Anders dropped to the floor, looking up at Aveline and Adia with a bit of fear in his eyes.

"Still want to know everything, Aveline?" he whispered.

"I... That was..." the almost-Captain stammered.

"That was almost a disaster," Varric finished.

"Disaster is an understatement, Varric," Adia shot back. "If Fenris ever sees Justice..." She shivered. "I don't want to know what he'd do. It wouldn't be pretty. We should leave if everyone is ready. I'll take care of damage control with the Elf if he brings anything up."

"I'll just be a moment, so I'll catch up," Anders told them, still leaning against the wall. Adia nodded and left the room, shutting the door behind her and looking around for the rest of the banished group.

"Maker, this entire week just sucks..."

"Adia, what happened?" Fenris demanded.

"Lady Man Hands was manhandling Anders, that's what," Isabella quipped.

"Was that a defensive spell I saw?" Merrill wondered. "It was very pretty." The redhead blinked at the Dalish girl. Maybe damage control wouldn't be so bad…

"Uh... Yes. Yes it was. He was just trying to shield himself from Aveline. He just needs a minute to calm down. It's really nothing to worry about." She held her breath a bit, hoping they believed her. Fenris rubbed his arms and frowned.

"His magick is... Impressive. Even Danarius never made me feel this way."

"Oh, does he make your insides quiver?" Isabella wondered suggestively, raising an eyebrow. He stared at her for a moment.

"What does-" And then it clicked, and he scowled. "... Isabella... NO."

"Oh come on, Elf. You set yourself up for that one," Varric teased as he walked out of the room.

"Did I miss something?" Merrill asked, looking confused. Adia also looked perplexed, and tilted her head.

"Is that what it feels like when your markings light up, Fenris? You quiver?"

"I do not "quiver", for that makes it seem as if I am frightened. I am on edge, like my body is trying to move on its own, but I do not wish it to. Raw magick forces that reaction, but I can use the markings' power on my own as well. The clarity of anger normally amplifies my ability in combat, for instance." Everyone looked at him, and except for Adia, all took a step back.

"Remind me never to piss you off, Elf," the Dwarf told him.

"I wonder if he could make himself light up in a dark cave like a torch or something...heehee...glowy, broody Elf," Adia mumbled to herself.

"I do not brood," he shot back.

"But you **do** glow," Merrill stated with a smile. Isabella began smirking.

"Is that an all-over glow, Fenris? Or can you focus it to... Certain parts?" He tried to retort, but just blushed fiercely.

"Can you?" Adia asked, now intrigued. "I mean, I've only seen your arms light up, but what about anywhere else? How much of your body is covered in them? Ooo! Can you show us?" The archer began bouncing on her toes.

"My entire body is covered in the markings," he answered, then gave Adia a devilish grin. "Although I could show you, it might tarnish that innocence you still have." Varric had pulled out his notebook and was jotting things down, and the pirate snickered and lightly elbowed the redhead.

"Entire body, eh? Lucky girl." Adia's head tilted again, her brain trying to figure out exactly what it was referring to.

"You mean...they're..." And then it happened, and her eyes nearly popped out of her head. "OH DEAR MAKER!" She shook her head, trying to dislodge the mental image of the naked Elf, face almost turning purple. Merrill had apparently also gotten the gist of the conversation, and she blushed so hard her ears turned red as well.

"Aw, their little heads look ready to explode! Nice work, Fenris," the pirate teased. The warrior was now smirking.

"Adia asked, and I merely answered." The girl gave him a mock glare.

"I. Hate. You. Hate, hate, hate, hate..." She averted her eyes. "I can't even look at you anymore!" Aveline came out of the room then, looking a bit pale, her eyes wide.

"Everyone ready?" she asked softly.

"Yes, yes let's go... I need to shoot something... Anything!" Adia all but ran for the door. Fenris was strutting after her, the smirk still firmly in place. Isabella and Varric stayed near him, asking questions. Aveline came up next to the other redhead, and Merrill walked towards the back. Amber and Anders joined her a moment later.

"Adia..." Aveline began. "I need to apologize for my earlier behavior, and thank you." The archer sighed and waved her hand dismissively.

"Aveline, it's all right. There's a reason why I didn't tell you the whole story and why I asked you not to bring it up. When they are comfortable with it, I'm sure they'll tell you. Just... Don't threaten Anders again. I'd hate to see what would happen if Fenris ever found out about Justice."

"They told me," the warrior said, voice barely above a whisper. Adia was taken aback by this turn of events, and frowned, hands clenching for a moment.

"The Templar that hurt them is going to pay, one way or the other. Personally I'd like his head on a mount so I can hang it above the fireplace."

"I'll find him, Adia," Aveline swore, her own fists tightening. "Maker, if it's the last thing I do, I will find that bastard and make him pay. I may not agree with Anders' views... But no one deserves that. And yes, Fenris would try and kill him. It's a wonder that Spirit hasn't made himself known more often."

"I'm sure he's tried. But I think Fenris is one of the reasons why Anders doesn't let him out as much. Not to mention he's scary." She shivered a bit. "Hopefully one day Fenris will be a little more accepting to the point where we could at least explain about Justice and not have him go off the deep, broody end."

"Adia, not that it's truly my place, but... Are you sure that letting Amber get attached to that man is a good thing? Fenris might be an escaped slave, but he won't suddenly turn on you one day. I don't know much about the Fade except what Wesley would tell me, but... Do you trust this Justice?" Aveline kept looking back at the mages, seeing how close Amber and Anders stayed near each other.

"I trust Anders, and that's enough," the rogue replied. "Anders has more than proved that he won't let anything hurt Amber and I believe that includes Justice." She then blushed a bit. "I'm not attached to Fenris. And he's not attached to me. You're a silly woman." She stuck her tongue out at her. The older woman smiled.

"Say what you like, Adia, but I can tell you like him. We all can. Even Merrill. Give it time, and he'll admit his feelings too."

"I think it's strictly a friendship. But you're right. We'll see what happens in the future." She glanced at Fenris, blushing a bit. Aveline's grin only widened.

* * *

><p>The group headed to the Coast, stopping to camp for the night under the clear sky. "I miss the wilderness sometimes. It's nice to get out of the city," Merrill said wistfully, gazing up at the stars.<p>

"Says you, Daisy. I prefer seeing wall-to-wall people," Varric argued gently.

"I'd have to agree with Merrill," Adia interjected as she finished setting up her tent. "I miss the open fields in Lothering. Kirkwall is just so… Crowded. It's nice to get out where it's quiet and lots of space."

"And on a night like this, peace is a welcome change. Especially lately," Fenris pointed out.

"We should still set up watches," Aveline wisely stated.

"There you go, being practical again," Isabella teased. "And as nice as the night is, I prefer seeing the stars from a ship. The waves lend their own beauty to things."

"Seeing as how I have violent tendencies when I get woken up, I'll take first watch," Adia said with a chuckle.

"I will keep you company then," the former slave added.

"Sounds good to me," the storyteller mused, looking over at the other mages, who were sitting next to a small pond they'd found. "Hey, you two planning on joining us, or were you making your own camp over there?" Amber looked up, startled, and shook her head as she blushed.

"Sorry. We'll take second watch."

"Then we should get some sleep," Aveline said as the others retreated to their tents. Anders and Amber continued outside however, staring up at the sky. Every so often, the healer would point something out, and the dark-haired girl would smile.

"Hopefully this is a quick mission," Fenris said after a few minutes.

"Hopefully this isn't a trap," Adia shot back with a frown. She perked up though, looking over at her sister and Anders. "They're like the perfect match. Now if only they would admit it to each other, everything would be great." Fenris raised an eyebrow.

"So you are trying to "play matchmaker", as Varric suggested?"

"You can't tell me you don't see it, Fenris. Amber gets this goofy, happy look on her face whenever he's around and Anders just seems so... Content being near her. I'm not playing matchmaker so much as I'm just trying to point out the obvious between them."

"Usually those in that situation cannot see it themselves. It takes an outside source. Normally a loud one, but you are not like Isabella in that regard." He chuckled softly. "She was very insistent that you feel something other than friendship for me." The rogue's eyes widened, and she was grateful the fire they'd built wasn't that bright.

"I...that is...Isabella...Oh Maker, I'm going to strangle her in her sleep..."

"Why is that?" he wondered, brow furrowing. Adia looked at her lap, taking a deep breath before speaking again.

"I... Like you, Fenris. Apparently everyone else seems to know this, so why hide it? Despite your brooding and mage-hating tendencies, you're a nice person and I enjoy being around you." She chanced to look up at him, and Fenris looked… Happy.

"You... You are serious, aren't you?" he finally said.

"Someone inform the criers," Anders quipped as he looked over. "She finally told him." Amber was asleep with her head on his lap, and Adia was grateful her sister was a heavy sleeper. At least she wouldn't be teased about this for the rest of her life.

"SHUT UP, ANDERS!" she yelled, throwing a small rock at him. He winced as it hit his shoulder, but kept grinning.

"Sorry," he apologized. "Didn't mean to ruin the moment."

"Yes you did, mage," Fenris shot back. "Your expression says it all."

"No, I really didn't. Just ignore me, and I'll keep quiet. Promise." Adia frowned and shook her head, doing her best to ignore the healer.

"Yes, I am serious. I like you... I think I have ever since you tricked Amber and I into helping you when we first met."

"Oh? Even after you were attacked by the hunters and the Shades in the mansion? You are an extraordinary woman, Adia Hawke." She blushed and fidgeted.

"I think at that point being attacked by random people and weird things was pretty much normal. Scary, but normal." She made a face at that realization. "That's sad... That what I consider to be normal in my life is anything but. Maker how things change."

"For the better, I hope?" the warrior asked with a slight smile.

"Well, if things hadn't changed, then I never would have met you, Amber would have never met Anders, and all of us never would have met each other. So yes... For the better." She smiled up at him, and he looked towards the sky.

"I think things will continue to change. For the better. Once I am truly free from Danarius, perhaps I can think of other ways to spend the rest of my life." Out of the corner of her eye, Adia saw Anders raise an eyebrow, then quickly put a hand over his mouth and look away.

"And what would you want to do with your life... After Danarius is dead? Would you... Leave?" That thought terrified her more than anything: That Fenris would see nothing further for himself in Kirkwall, and disappear into the night.

"I do not know yet," he replied with a shrug. "For right now, I will stay here with my little rogue." She grinned, leaning against him and resting her head on his shoulder, looking up at the sky.

"I'd like that... A lot." He put a tentative arm around her shoulder, and the pair remained that way until the end of their shift.

"Mage, it is your turn," he called, as he stood and pulled Adia up as well.

"I know. Good night, Fenris."

"Is Amber still asleep?" the Elf wondered, seeing the elder Hawke still with her head in the healer's lap. Anders looked over and nodded.

"Yes. I'm not going to wake her, either. I'll be fine."

"Anders, are you sure?" Adia asked him. "I can stay up for another shift if you'd like." He looked ready to say something, but then shrugged.

"If you want."

"Do not remain up too much longer, Adia. You need to be alert tomorrow." He gently tugged on her braid and went into his tent.

"Yes, Master Fenris. Whatever you say," she teased with a grin.

"You two make a good pair," Anders noted with a smile as she sat next to her sister. "With the exception of his mage-hating moments."

"I could say the same for you and my sister. With the exception of the two of you fighting against it. Or just not seeing it." Anders ducked his head.

"No, we both see it. I'm the issue."

"Then stop being the issue, you silly man." He shook his head and suddenly stiffened for a moment. The cracks formed quickly on him, and then Justice turned his glowing eyes to the rogue.

"It is not Anders who is the true issue. It is I." She cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Then you stop being the issue. Let Anders be happy."

"He has a duty that he wishes to fulfill. I am there to help him. Neither of us can forswear that. It was all going fine until..." He looked at Amber, gently brushing her hair back from her face. "Until she walked into the clinic that night. She wants to help him. Help **us**. But I do not understand these feelings."

"Well, life is funny like that. It throws curveballs at you when you least expect it..." She looked at Fenris' tent with a smile. "You just have to learn to work with it. Shutting her out or trying to force away the feelings isn't going to make them go away. All you're going to do is end up hurting her or Anders, or both of them. And Maker help you if my sister gets hurt." It was the Spirit's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"You are threatening me if I hurt her? I would never do such a thing!" His arm around Amber's shoulder tightened a bit. "Anders cares too much for her. And I- I could never harm her." Adia grinned, leaning back and watching the sky again.

"That's what I thought. You seem to understand Anders' feelings for her, but not your own. Maybe they're the same. Maybe you care for her just as he does. It's something to think about at least."

"I am not human, Adia Hawke. I am a Spirit of Justice, not Love. I cannot feel what is not part of me."

"Yes, but you are part of Anders. So by your own logic Anders is part of you and therefore you can feel what he's feeling."

"That is true," Justice admitted. "It is often difficult to tell which one of us the emotions come from. It-" He looked down for a moment, as if confused. "You do not see me as the others do: As an interloper, or little better than a Demon. You view me as... Myself. Like Amber does. Why is this?"

"You and Anders might share the same body, but it's pretty obvious you're two separate people," Adia told him with a shrug. "You've done nothing to make me think of you as a Demon, so why would I? Granted, I will admit I'm not totally comfortable around you, but a lot of that stems from not really understanding magick, the Fade, and all that fun stuff."

"You understand more than most, and are willing to learn. Anders is grateful to the two of you for everything you have done. For us, and for other mages. I am grateful as well. Not since the Commander has there been someone willing to accept and help us."

"Amber does it because she likes Anders and wants to help other mages," the archer explained. "I do it to help my sister. And the added bonus of smashing a few Templars in the process." The Spirit grinned, but it wasn't completely friendly.

"That is something we have in common. Tomorrow... Tomorrow I shall watch and wait. Anders owes this Templar for helping him and Amber, so I will give him a chance. After that... After that I do not care if the Elf sees. If it is a trap, I will slaughter them all to keep the mages safe."

"I wouldn't blame you if this turns out to be a trap. I'd be right there helping you. But if it can be helped, don't let Fenris see. I ask partially because I don't want him to try and attack Anders and partially because I don't want him to leave... I sorta like having him around." Justice nodded, looking over at the Elf's tent.

"You care for him, from what Anders tells me. A great deal, in fact." Now Adia ducked her head and nodded, blushing a bit.

"I do. I don't know why. He hates mages and is basically everything I dislike. But there's something about him. I don't think I can change him, or even tame him. But if given enough time he might stop hating mages. Or at least tolerate them a heck of a lot more." The Spirit sighed and tapped her arm.

"I will not put Anders in undue danger if I can help it. But I will not hesitate to defend us from Fenris if he attacks. That is all I can promise you, Adia Hawke." She smiled and patted his leg.

"That's about all I can ask for. Thank you, Justice." At that moment, Amber started twitching, her face scrunched up in what looked like pain.

"Father... Father, no! No, you can't leave me!" she said, hands grasping at air, eyes still closed. Justice looked confused and alarmed, his arm once more tightening protectively around her.

"Amber?" he called to her, but she remained asleep.

"Oh balls," Adia whispered, leaning over and shaking her twin gently. "Amber... Amber wake up. You're dreaming."

"No, please I-" She suddenly sat upright, eyes wide. "Father!" Justice pulled her close, holding her until she stopped shaking.

"It was the Fade, Amber. You are safe," he assured her.

"Justice? What- What's going on?" she wondered, confused.

"You were having a nightmare, Amber," Adia explained. "It's okay now." She took her hand and squeezed it. "Everything is fine." Amber's eyes finally focused, but when she saw her sister, she paled.

"Adia? Where's Fenris?" That was all they needed now was for the Elf to see the Spirit out and about, and the two of them acting rather casual with him.

"He went to bed, don't worry," the archer told her. "Anders was going to take over watch, but you were still asleep so I opted to stay up a while longer. Justice came out and we were just talking."

"Oh..." She wiped unshed tears from her eyes and sat up, blushing a little. "Thank you," she said to the Spirit.

"Shall I retrieve Anders so you can continue your watch?" he wondered.

"That might be best, just in case anyone else wakes up." Justice nodded, and the glow faded. Anders shook his head, smiling at both of them.

"You should get some rest, Adia. In case your brooding knight comes looking for you," he teased, grinning broadly. Adia blushed and swatted at him.

"You repeat nothing you heard tonight, or Maker help me I will pinch your cheeks really hard." She stuck her tongue out at him and then blinked, looking suddenly confused. "Why would he come looking for me? He doesn't expect me to sleep in his tent with him, does he?" Amber's eyes widened as her jaw fell open.

"I missed something."

"Yes, you did," Anders told her matter-of-factly. "And I doubt Fenris is sleeping at the moment. He's probably waiting to hear you head into your own tent. After all, his **is** next to yours." Adia's blush deepened, and she felt her ears getting warm

"Oh... It is, isn't it?" She cleared her throat and stood up. "Well then, I'll just be going. Goodnight you two." She smiled before heading towards her own tent.

"What did I miss?" Amber demanded as soon as she thought it was safe.

"Sorry, but you heard your sister: I'm sworn to secrecy under threat of pinching," the healer reminded her with a chuckle. Adia turned back and flashed him a dangerous smile before turning in for the night.

"I'm a light sleeper, Anders. Just remember that."

* * *

><p>The next day, the group was following the directions in the letter, when they came upon Ser Thrask standing at the entrance to a cave. The rogues neither saw nor detected anyone else, or any traps in the area. "Looks clear to me," Varric stated.<p>

"Looks odd to me," Isabella countered. "There's just one Templar."

"I still don't like it," Adia pointed out. "Why is there only one of them? Don't they usually travel in packs? Like rabid wolves or something?"

"Normally, yes," Fenris agreed.

"Templars are normally in units of four, with a commander presiding over it," Anders explained, feeling very uneasy.

"Well, we're not getting answers standing here," Amber told them, shaking her head. Aveline nodded and marched towards the Templar.

"She's right. Let's go." Adia pulled her bow from her back and loaded it, just in case. She kept it aimed down and followed the group, staying in the back. Thrask saw the group and smiled, looking slightly relieved.

"Ah, Miss Amber and Messere Anders. How are you both doing? And aren't you Aveline Vallen? The soon-to-be Guard Captain?"

"We're all right, Ser Thrask," Amber told him with a small smile.

"As well as can be expected, anyway," the healer admitted with a frown.

"We received your letter," Aveline said, cutting straight to the point. "What are the details of this job?"

"Better yet, where's the rest of your goon squad?" Adia demanded, eyes narrowing slightly. The Templar appeared confused for a moment.

"My- Oh, you mean the men I command? Right now, I am in charge of a band of recruits. They are neither prepared nor skilled enough for this. Since you helped the boy Feynriel find a different path, I was hoping you would be willing to show mages a kindness once more."

"You must be joking..." the warrior Elf said with a roll of his eyes. Adia blinked a few times at him, but then put her bow away.

"...You Templars make my brain hurt. What is it you want us to do?"

"There are a number of apostates hiding in the tunnels here," Thrask told them, pointing to the cave behind them. "They are formerly from the Circle of Starkhaven, whose tower burned down last week. They were being escorted here by their own Templars, when they fled. With their phylacteries destroyed in the fire, it has been all but impossible to find them. I managed to come across the group, but they fled deeper into the cave at my approach. So I called for the Hawkes."

"Phylact-a-what-now?" the redhead rogue asked, raising an eyebrow. "And honestly, we led Feynriel to the Dalish. What makes you think we'll bring these escaped mages to you?"

"A phylactery is made from a mage's blood. It's used so that if you escape, the Templars can track you down," Anders informed them. Amber shivered at his side.

"I am trying to save them from Ser Kerras, the Knight Commander of Starkhaven," the Templar went on. "He's a friend of Meredith's, and believes that all these mages are now blood mages. He will kill them once he arrives here."

"It will be a slaughter…" Amber realized, eyes widening.

"I wish to avoid that," Thrask said with a nod. "Please, I do not wish to see innocent blood shed."

"Again I ask what makes you think we'd bring them to **you**?" Adia brought up. "You're a Templar and would put them back in the Circle, the very thing they're running from. We're not in the business of locking up mages."

"I know. I would prefer if they came to the Circle for protection, but..." He looked at Anders and Amber and sighed heavily. "I know that we cannot guarantee them safety."

"How about we let them choose?" Amber offered. "Those that wish to be in the Circle, we'll bring back."

"And the others?" Merrill wondered.

"Set 'em loose on the road away from Kirkwall. Sounds like a plan to me," Isabella agreed. Aveline made a face.

"I'm not in agreement with setting mages loose..."

"Neither am I," Fenris added, crossing his arms over his chest. Adia raised an eyebrow at the two warriors.

"I'm not in agreement with helping Templars, but apparently I had to suck that up so you two might as well just do the same." She resisted the urge to stick her tongue out, and then looked at Thrask. "This is a paying job, correct?"

"It is. I will pay you four sovereigns once everything is settled. Just please save as many as you can. That's all I ask."

"We'll save them all," Anders promised, determination in his eyes.

"That's the spirit, Blondie!" Varric said with a smile.

"Then let's just get this over with before more men in metal suits show up and make this day worse. 'Cause I really wanted to spend my time in a dark cave," the archer quipped, wrinkling her nose.

"You'll be fine, sweetness," Isabella told her, nodding at Fenris. "Just stay close to your bodyguard."

"Bodyguard?" he asked, looking amused. The pirate winked at him.

"Wouldn't you like that job? You could glisten and glow for Adia instead of that awful former-master of yours." The mages started snickering as Adia's eyes widened.

"ISABELLA! He doesn't have to glisten for me! I'd rather he not glisten!"

"What about glowing?" Merrill asked innocently as they entered the dark cave. Amber was holding a flame in her hand, and Anders had a ball of yellow light in his.

"I don't think he can glow on command, Merrill," the rogue Hawke replied. Then she blinked and looked over at Fenris. "Can you glow on command?" She started poking at him, and he raised an eyebrow as the others passed by them.

"Adia... Please stop that. Poking me will not make me glow." She stopped for a brief moment, an evil grin on her face as she leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. The effect was instant: The Elf blushed fiercely and began to glow brightly.

"What in the Maker's name…" Anders wondered, seeing the blue light reflecting off the walls.

"Did it just get brighter in here?" Amber asked, looking confused.

"Oh look, he **does** glow on command!" Merrill said excitedly. Varric started furiously writing in his notebook as Isabella burst out laughing, leaning on the nearest wall. Aveline pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed heavily. Adia giggled and quickly moved away from the very bright Elf to avoid retaliation and hid up with her sister and Anders, grinning like an idiot.

"I can't tell if he's going to kill me after this, or just let me get away with it..." she whispered to them. Fenris seemed to be in shock, and did not move. However, they all saw a man run into the cavern, brandishing a staff and a knife.

"Intruders!" he screamed, cutting his hand and blood flowing out onto the ground. Immediately, skeletons haul themselves up and attack.

"They've woken the bloody dead!" the healer shouted, immediately bringing his staff up. Amber swayed on her feet, gritting her teeth.

"Blood magick! Damnit..." she swore, her head feeling like it was going to explode. Everyone else drew their weapons.

"Kill those things!" Aveline commanded.

"And then kill their summoner!" Fenris echoed.

"Oh for the love of Andraste's toasty ass..." Adia seethed, firing off shots at the blood mage and his summoned dead people.

"Well Birdie, at least you get to shoot something, right?" Varric teased.

"I guess so. It's not who I wanted to shoot, but it'll do. So much for saving the mages." She looked at Anders and Amber. "What do we do if they all turn out to be blood mages?" The healer shook his head, freezing a skeleton solid.

"Kill them."

"Agreed," her sister said, immolating another undead.

"Finally, some sense from you two!" the warrior Elf shot back.

"If you bait the mages, I'll make you glow again!" Adia teased. She caught the faintest of blushes from him as he turned to their foes with renewed vigor. The fight ended, and everyone looked around at the carnage.

"All right, we need a plan," Aveline stated.

"I rather like this one," Adia countered. "Killing is fun, as long as there aren't any spiders. I'm drawing the line at spiders."

"I think what the Captain means is that we might not all want to go," the Dwarf pointed out. "These mages seems skittish enough. Some of us should stay back here, in case any are going to give themselves up. That way we can protect them in case this Ser Kerras shows up."

"So, who's going?" Isabella asked, tapping her foot.

"May I stay here?" Merrill spoke up. "I'm not really fond of killing people."

"I'll stay with Merrill," Aveline offered.

"I go where Adia goes," Fenris told them.

"They might listen to a fellow mage," Anders wisely said. "I'll go."

"Me too," Amber offered with a nod. Adia smiled at Fenris.

"Well I can't let Amber and Anders go alone, so we're going with them then. Do either of you two want to join or stay?" She glanced at Varric and Isabella."

"I'll stay with Aveline and Kitten. It'll be a girl party!" Isabella replied with a wink. Aveline rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Lucky me..."

"I'll come with you, Birdie," Varric told them. "Interesting stuff always happens around you and Fire Eyes."

"If you see any metal men coming in, by all means feel free to kill them," Adia quipped to the three staying behind. "Let's get going and find the rest of these mages and get out of here." They trekked further into the cave, Amber and Anders at the front of the group, and Varric bringing up the rear. As they entered another small cavern, a terrified young mage ran out of a tunnel. Behind him clambered a troop of skeletons.

"Someone help me!" he called out.

"Oh look! More dead things," Adia sighed. "Why can't they just stay dead? Is death really that bad?" She frowned and started unloading her bow. The undead were dealt with in short order, and then the young mage walked up, still looking nervous.

"Thank the Maker you arrived when you did! I thought I was dead for sure."

"Are you from the Starkhaven Circle as well?" Anders asked him.

"Um, yes... My name is Alain. Please, I need to go to the Circle! I don't want any part of Decimus' plan!"

"Decimus?" Amber wondered.

"He's our... Leader, I guess you could say," Alain said, hanging his head. "Told us that we needed to kill every Templar we saw, and use every trick we had to do so. He cut himself, and the magick... It rose from the blood and woke all the skeletons in the cave. I ran for my life."

"Smart boy," Fenris told him.

"Oh goodie, more blood mages." Adia scratched her head and pointed back the way they had come. "There's a Templar waiting at the front of the cave, he'll take you back to the Circle if that's where you **really** want to go."

"Yes, please! I'd rather be in the Circle than killed by Templars!" The healer cringed at those words, but Varric shook his head.

"Blondie, let it go. The boy's old enough to make his own choices."

"Ser Thrask is the name of the Templar," Amber explained. "Just announce yourself to the women guarding the exit so they don't think you're a blood mage."

"Thank you! Thank you so much. And please, watch out for Decimus. I think he's gone mad." Alain raced off like he was still being chased. Adia looked at her sister and grinned, though it wasn't very friendly.

"I vote we just lob fireballs and exploding arrows into the room with all the blood mages." Amber returned the grin, but Anders frowned at them.

"We need to make sure there aren't any innocents in there," he reminded them.

"Innocent and blood mage do not belong in the same thought, mage," Fenris brought up, crossing his arms.

"Still, he has a point," the red-eyed girl said. "We'll see who fights with this Decimus, and deal with them."

"Why do I have the feeling this whole thing is just going to come back and bite us in the ass one day?" the redhead asked with a smile and shook her head. "Let's go see the crazy man then, shall we?" The group headed even deeper into the caves, and eventually saw a large barrier, held in place by a single mage. Amber fell to the floor, shaking as she stared at the group. Anders and Varric were immediately in front of her, even as the mage making the barrier dropped it and stood.

"The Templars are here!" However, a woman at his side looked at the group and shook her head, grabbing his arm.

"No Decimus, stay your hand! These are no Templars!"

"What do I care what shields they carry? If they oppose us, the dead themselves will answer our call!" He slit his arm, and blood whirled around him in a cloud. Amber covered her head with her hands and screamed. Her eyes burned, and her head felt like it was splitting in two. This man was powerful and desperate. Not a good combination.

"Death to the blood mages!" Fenris shouted, dashing towards the nearest skeleton.

"Well so much for trying to talk to the crazy man," Adia quipped, looking at her twin. "I don't much like it when my sister is screaming. It makes me just a tad bit upset." She drew her bow in one smooth motion and began firing at any who came near them. As some of the other mages fought back, others were cowering in terror. The skeletons and other undead shambled towards everyone, but were taken down. Decimus was behind another barrier, watching the fight unfold. Amber eventually got to her feet and fired a ball of green light at him.

"Come out and play, bastard!" she challenged. His shield shattered, and she followed up with a fireball before Fenris took him down with his sword. The redhead archer kept her bow trained on the mages cowering in the corner.

"One chance and one chance only: Are any of you with Mr. Dead Crazy Pants over there?" she demanded.

"Please do not shoot! We are not blood mages!" the woman who had tried to council Decimus assured them as she stood.

"Prove it!" Fenris told her, sword still up.

"How exactly would you like us to do that?" she wondered, confusion clear on her face. Adia looked at the others, lowering her bow with a frown.

"We didn't bring Merrill with us in here. How exactly **do** we tell if they're blood mages or not?" Anders sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"You can't. Blood mages aren't easily identified-" However, Amber marched over to the woman in question.

"What's your name?"

"Grace," she replied hesitantly.

"Was Decimus your teacher?" Grace's face fell, and she shook her head.

"No, he was my love. He just wanted to protect everyone." Amber turned to her sister, nodding with her head at the older mage.

"She's the only one with any residual feel of blood magick." Adia looked puzzled for a moment, and then shrugged.

"So... Do we kill her?" The red-eyed mage blinked at the nonchalant tone in the rogue's voice, and swallowed hard. Was that what this was going to come down to? Just killing any mage who had ever dabbled or been tempted by blood magick?

"I..." She looked at Grace and instantly thought of Merrill. That solidified her decision, and she shook her head. "I don't feel the full-blown effects of blood magick. I don't think she is one."

"I am not, I swear to the Maker!" Grace told them, horror on her face for a moment. "I knew that Decimus using it might mark the rest of us, but..." She raised an eyebrow. "You are a mage as well. How can you fight against your own people?" Amber's eyes narrowed, and she ground her teeth.

"We didn't come here to fight you!" Anders put his arm around her and glared at Grace and the other mages.

"And maybe if your lover had tried "hello" instead of "raise the bloody dead", things might have been different."

"No, I still would have killed him," Fenris quipped. Adia gave him a devious grin.

"Do you want to glow again, Fenris? It's really dark in here..." The Elf leveled a mock-glare at her and shook his head. Well, that was one way to get him to pipe down.

"All right, listen: If we all want to walk out of here, we need to call a truce. And figure out what to do with Ser Thrask outside," Varric reminded them.

"Please, the Templars will just take us back to the Circle! Help us escape from here," Grace implored as her fellows all nodded.

"And what would you have us do?" Amber wondered.

"You must kill the Templar. It's the only way." The elder Hawke's eyes widened, and the healer's jaw hit the floor.

"Vasta fas! No!" Fenris shouted, hand on the hilt of his sword as he glared at them. Adia looked like she was weighing their choices.

"...I find myself oddly wanting to agree with her... But no. Thrask has done nothing wrong… Yet. We're not killing anyone."

"Then you might as well kill us," Grace said. "I will not go back to the Circle."

"What if we made him leave, or just drew him away while you made your escape?" Anders offered

"Why are you defending an enemy?" The blonde pointed first to himself, and then to Amber, anger in his eyes.

"Because I owe him my life, and the life of that girl. Killing him would be a grave injustice." He felt Justice stir on the last sentence, and shook his head to clear it. Adia folded her arms and raised an eyebrow at Grace.

"Don't look a gift mage in the mouth, lady. We don't **have** to kill the Templar just to get you away from the Circle. You wouldn't be the first one we've helped. So either accept the options we're giving you or not. Your choice."

"Then... I accept your proposal." Varric grinned and walked up to her.

"Don't worry. By the time I'm done with him and any buddies, those Templars will swear that the sky is green."

"I knew you'd come in handy, Varric," Amber giggled.

"I aim to please, madam," the Dwarf replied with a quick bow.

"Maker bless the day you found us wandering through Hightown, Ser Dwarf," Adia praised, grinning at him. "Then let's get going, shall we?" The rather large group headed back towards the entrance, the Starkhaven mages trailing a bit behind. Aveline, Merrill, and Isabella all looked over when they saw them approach, and the almost-Captain came over, looking concerned.

"We might have a problem," she informed them, keeping her voice low. "I overheard Thrask greeting someone. Seems Ser Kerass is here." Varric smirked and gently pushed his way to the front, straightening out his coat and tugging on his gloves.

"Step aside, ladies, and let the master work." As the Dwarf headed for the exit, Fenris sighed and shook his head.

"I hope he knows what he's doing..." Adia patted his arm and smiled brightly.

"It's Varric! He always knows what he's doing. That mouth and wit of his has yet to let us down." From the mouth of the cave, they then heard:

"Birdie, Fire Eyes, with me, please." Amber trailed after Varric, looking confused, while Adia casually followed him out, linking her hands behind her head. They saw Ser Thrask talking with another Templar, who seemed extremely annoyed. Alain was behind Thrask, still looking fearful.

"The caves have been searched, Ser Kerass. They are not there," Thrask was telling him. The other man pointed at Alain, who shrunk back even further.

"You mean to tell me that this boy is all that's left?"

"Please Ser, I ran away when they began using blood magick!" This got Ser Kerass' full attention, and his face nearly turned purple with rage.

"What? We need to-" He suddenly saw the three teammates standing there. "Who in Andraste's name are you?" Varric feigned shock.

"Oh, did Ser Thrask forget to mention us? My apologies, Ser. This is Knight Captain Hawke and Enchanter Amber, come all the way from the Ferelden Circle to lend aid to their fellows." He pointed to the twins, and then bowed a bit to Thrask. "We have completed our investigation of the caverns, Ser Thrask. It seems the group fell to infighting and killed itself. All but the leader, and I saw him making a break down a back passage towards the shore." The Kirkwall Templar smiled, realizing the ruse right away.

"Ah yes, I was just getting around to telling him. Towards the shore you say? I know a way around the caves so we can beat him there." Ser Kerras nodded at him, drew his sword, and pointed at Alain.

"Then what are we waiting for? Boy, follow close and don't wander!" The three of them raced off, Alain doing his best to stay near Thrask. Adia waited until the Templars were way out of earshot and rounded on Varric.

"I feel very, very, very dirty now. Don't you ever make me out to be a Templar again. I need a bath." She stuck her tongue out at him playfully. "Well, now that's over with." The storyteller chuckled and motioned for everyone that it was safe.

"Don't worry, Birdie, I'm sure Elf will be more than happy to help you feel clean again," he teased as Amber giggled. The redhead stared at Varric with wide eyes and a blush creeping up her cheeks, praying that the fast-approaching Fenris hadn't heard him.

"So... What now?" Aveline wondered when everyone was out in the daylight.

"Now Grace takes her group as far as they can get," Anders explained.

"I never thought you would be able to fool them," Grace said with a smile. She turned to Varric and bowed. "Surely you could talk a miser out of his very last coin."

"Did that just last week, my dear lady," he shot back with a wink.

"Turning mages loose... This will not end well," Fenris predicted.

"You'd best get on your way before they figure out they're chasing shadows and come back," Adia warned them. "Just stay out of trouble."

"We will. Thank you for our lives. We will not waste them." The former Starkhaven Circle all bowed, and then ran off in the opposite direction the Templars had gone. When they were out of sight, Isabella turned to the twins.

"Well, that was fun and exciting. But um... How exactly are we getting paid for this?" Adia grinned innocently.

"...I hang Thrask upside down by his ankles in the middle of the Gallows until he gives me the money?" Isabella snickered, but Aveline looked horrified by that idea.

"Better plan: Varric waits here for them to return while the rest of us head back to Kirkwall," she told them.

"Oh, may I stay with you, Varric?" Merrill asked. "That way you can tell me more stories!" The Dalish began bouncing, a wide smile on her face. Varric nodded and patted her hand.

"Of course Daisy."

"I think I'll hang around too," the pirate brought up. "In case those Templars need some... _Distracting_ later."

"Then we shall return home," Fenris stated. Adia was pouting at Aveline, the taller woman doing her best to ignore it.

"I like the hanging him upside down idea better. Why does everyone have to ruin my fun?" When she didn't get a rise out of either Aveline or her sister, she sighed. "Let's head back to Kirkwall then." The slightly smaller group began the trek back towards the city, keeping relatively silent. The mages seemed lost in thought about the events, and the others were still keeping an eye on their surroundings. They were nearly at the halfway point when they came upon what seemed like a group of mercenaries fighting with a Qunari. What was odd however, was that the gray giant seemed to be protecting a human teenage boy. Before anyone could react, four of the mercenaries held the Qunari down, while a woman who seemed to be the leader stabbed him in the heart.

"Ashaad! No!" the boy cried, dropping to his knees beside the fallen creature.

"And the world's rid of one more Qunari," the woman sneered.

"That... Was unnecessary..." Fenris whispered, markings flaring. Adia stood next to him, nodding, taken aback by what she had seen.

"I'd say so. Maybe we should help the man before that woman decides to stab him as well." The others all nodded, pulling out their weapons.

"Agreed. He seems familiar, and is dressed like a noble," Aveline told them.

"Let's go!" Amber shouted as they charged forward. Though the mercenaries proceeded to throw wave after wave of people at them, they had never contended with the sheer force and tenacity of the Hawkes and their friends. Finally, it was over, and Adia approached the young man as she wiped off the blades on her bow.

"Well, that was fun. Are you hurt?" He stood, dusted off his clothes and bowed.

"I am unharmed, Serrah. My thanks for your timely intervention. I'm not sure what The Winters would have done to me."

"It's nothing," Amber told him with a dismissive wave. "What's your name?"

"Seamus Dumar..." he whispered, hanging his head. Aveline's eyes nearly popped out of her head, and Anders was staring at him like he'd grown a second head.

"The Viscount's boy?" the redhead warrior shouted. Amber and Fenris blinked a few times, mouths agape.

"The Viscount's boy?" Adia repeated, obviously confused. "What in the name of Maker are you doing all the way out here?" Seamus pointed to the Qunari.

"I was with Ashaad. Helping him map the Coast," he replied matter-of-factly.

"You were friends with a Qunari?" the Elf asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't think they knew what that word meant," the healer joked. Seamus blushed slightly and put his hands behind his back.

"I... I don't think friend is exactly the right word. But it will suffice." Everyone else looked at each other and shook their heads. Adia blinked a few times, not getting it.

"Well if he wasn't your friend, then what was he? A mentor or something?" Seamus only blushed more, and Amber decided to save him from her sister's naiveté.

"Oh my... We should get you back to Kirkwall."

"Agreed. I'm sure your father is worried sick," Aveline told him. At the mention of the Viscount, the young man frowned.

"Apparently he thought I'd been kidnapped, and offered a reward for bringing me back. Please feel free to claim it."

"Oh, we will," Fenris replied without missing a beat. The Elf nudged them away from the body of the Qunari, and since Seamus didn't protest, they left without so much as a backwards glance. Adia fell back to walk with her sister, still looking confused. Finally, her curiosity won out, and she whispered:

"So... Was he a friend or not?"

"Um... I think it might be "more than friends,"" her twin softly replied.

"A Qunari?" Anders asked with a quick shake of his head. "I didn't even know they **had** sex..." Fenris turned to him and smirked.

"Where do you think little Qunari come from?"

"I try not to think about that, personally."

"In all honesty they look like the type of people who lay eggs..." Adia stated. That brought the conversation to a screeching halt, and everyone stared at her. Seamus seemed stunned, and had trouble forming words for a moment.

"No, Qunari don't lay eggs. Where did you get that idea?"

"A wild guess?" the rogue replied with a shrug. "They don't strike me as the kind to uhm..." She blushed "To... You know..."

"They do," he told her.

"Indeed," Fenris chimed in. "In Seheron, I saw a number of Qunari couples and their young. They breed just as we do."

"I did not need to know any of this..." Aveline said through clenched teeth, picking up her pace. Adia followed close behind, hoping to end the conversation. With the redheads setting a rather brisk pace, the return to the city was sooner than expected, and without further incident. Aveline brought they all straight to the Viscount's Keep. Seneschal Bran was waiting outside the office door, and immediately smiled when he saw Seamus

"Master Seamus, it is wonderful to see you! Are you hurt? What happened?" But the young man waved him off, looking annoyed.

"Please, just show me to my father. And make sure this group is rewarded for helping me." The Seneschal nodded at the group.

"A thousand thanks for bringing Seamus back safe." He dropped a rather heavy coin purse in Adia's hand. Her eyes immediately lit up.

"Oh, it was no trouble at all, Ser. Thank you!" She jingled the purse next to her ear, and then looked at Amber. "Well! I think we have enough now!"

"I think we do too," her twin said with a grin as she turned to Seamus. "Will you be all right?"

"As all right as I can be. Thank you again."

"I am sorry we could not save Ashaad as well," Fenris apologized.

"I will grieve for him, and move on. He would want it that way."

"Yes, he wouldn't want you mourning him overmuch..." Anders said softly, shaking his head and sighing at the brief memory of Karl that surfaced. Aveline smiled and gently pushed the girls towards the main door.

"Come on, off you go to tell Leandra the good news!" she told them.

"YAY!" Adia cheered, grabbing Amber's arm and skipping off with her and the boys in tow.


	15. Sendoff Party

It was the night before the twins were to leave for the Deep Roads, and Leandra had decided to throw a party for the group. Everyone was gathered on the roof, and Fenris, Isabella, and Varric had brought the alcohol; Merrill, Leandra, and Amber had cooked food, and Anders promised to heal any hangovers anyone might get. Adia was into the alcohol as soon as she heard Anders' promise. She poked about the bottles, figuring out which one she wanted to open first. "On a more serious note: Is it a good idea to let us all drink while we're on a roof?" she asked, finally picking a bottle and cracking it open. She looked over the edge at the streets below as she took a long swig.

"I'll make sure no one falls off," Aveline vowed.

"What, the great healer can't take care of a few broken bones as well?" Carver quipped, smirking at Anders. The blonde shook his head.

"I prefer not to have to, thank you very much," he retorted, petting Shadowfade, who was purring contentedly

"Right...so... I get drunk and Carver is the first one over the ledge. Got it," Adia mumbled, going to sit next to Amber.

"I'll make sure Mother doesn't see you shove him off," her twin whispered, narrowing her eyes at Carver.

"Junior, no offense, but it's a safe bet that you'd be on the ground first. Either that, or you end up in our lovely pirate queen's bosom," Varric predicted.

"Dear Maker, it's a good thing Faith isn't here, then. I doubt she'd look kindly on that," Leandra stated, eyes wide. Isabella started snickering and leaned over to Varric.

"No, she'd join in, knowing her..." Adia's face lit up, and she flashed Carver an evil grin. If he wanted to try and bait Anders, two could play that game.

"Speaking of Faith, where is she, Carver? I thought you said you were going to invite her?" He turned to her and blushed, eyes wide.

"Um, well... She had to work tonight."

"Work? What does she do?" their mother wondered. Anders had a devilish grin on his face as he looked at the others.

"Whatever she can get her hands on." Carver's blush deepened as Isabella, Fenris, Varric, and Amber started laughing hysterically. Aveline just sighed and shook her head.

"Good one, Blondie!" the Dwarf praised. The middle Hawke tilted her head, a little confused at first, but then giggled upon seeing Carver's expression.

"What time does she get off? Maybe you can go pick her up and bring her over?" she asked, trying to look innocent.

"Adia... Why do you have to keep harping on this?" he asked, pouting slightly.

"Payback, little brother," Amber informed him, crossing her arms.

"She has a point, Carver," Fenris brought up, taking a swig from Adia's bottle.

"You annoy your sisters enough. It's high time they get you back," Aveline added.

"You're not helping..." Carver told the older woman. She gave him a smirk.

"I know."

"If you need to ask, you're thicker than I thought," Adia quipped as she shook her head and took her bottle back. "But, tonight isn't a night for fighting. It's a night of fun! So, let's all just try to get along and enjoy these amazing drinks and the cooking."

"Well, I figured you won't be getting a decent meal for a while, so we might as well send you off properly," Leandra explained with a smile.

"The gesture is much appreciated, Lady Amell," Fenris told her.

"Yes, and this food is excellent," Varric added.

"Beats the Hanged Man any day," Isabella joked.

"Isabella, Darktown cooking beats the Hanged Man," Anders reminded her with a wink. Carver looked up from his plate at his sisters.

"So, what time are we heading out, anyway?" Amber pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. Adia almost choked on her drink, cocking an eyebrow at him.

"Amber and I are leaving first thing in the morning," the rogue replied.

"I am meeting them in the main square shortly after sunrise," Fenris said.

"Same here," Anders added.

"I'll be there before sunrise, getting everyone... Well, not awake, and certainly not sober," Varric said as he rolled his eyes. Carver nodded.

"Okay, so we have to be up early."

"Pup, you just missed the point entirely," Isabella told him.

"Carver, you're not going." He stared at Adia, jaw falling open for a moment.

"Wait, why not?" he demanded, getting to his feet.

"You didn't help raise the money, someone needs to be here for Mother, and Anders is going," Amber said as she ticked off the points on her fingers.

"So?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"Carver, you despise me," the healer reminded him. "You really want to be stuck underground with me for weeks on end?"

"Fenris doesn't like you either, and he's going."

"I am going to watch over Adia," the Elf shot back. "The mage will be of little concern to me."

"Amber's right: It's partially because you didn't help us at all raise any of the money, but you sure helped yourself to it a few times. But mostly because someone needs to be here with Mother." Adia smiled a little at Fenris for his comment, even as Leandra decided to try and calm her son down.

"Carver, I can't have all of you going. What if something were to happen?"

"Aveline's here," he shot back, but the warrior redhead shook her head.

"I'm still being trained to be Captain. I can't be over here all the time."

"Carver, your sisters keep giving you reasons to stay, but you want to go. Are you worried about them? Will you miss them terribly?" Merrill wondered.

"What? NO!" he shouted as the twins' eyes widened. Adia took another swig, eyes flicking all over the rooftop as if she were calculating how fast she'd have to move to launch Carver over a ledge without killing him… But still do a lot of damage. Their mother put her hands on her hips and leveled a stern gaze on the young man.

"Carver, they're you're sisters!"

"Well, it's nice to know how you really feel about us..." Amber huffed.

"Well then, maybe you'll miss Varric?" the Dalish mage pressed. "Or how about Fenris?" She then got an odd look. "Oh Blessed Creators, will you miss bickering with Anders?" Carver stared at her like she'd grown a second head.

"Leave me out of this, please," the mage in question said softly, looking uncomfortable. Adia began snickering.

"Carver has a man crush."

"I DO NOT!" he yelled back, face turning red.

"Andraste's knicker weasels, I hope not," Anders added. "You're really not my type." As Carver's eyes widened even further, Varric, Isabella, and Amber fell over in hysterics, the female mage patting Anders' arm.

"Oh come on now, Anders. What's not to love about my brother?" Adia teased. "He's tall, handsome, he has a nice smile, and he's not bad looking. Him being a total ass aside, he's quite a catch!" The healer eyed the young warrior up and down for a moment.

"He's too brash for me. I prefer the quiet ones."

"I'll take brash. They're usually amusing in bed," Isabella stated. Leandra blinked a few times, not sure if she should get involved in this anymore.

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here!" Carver screamed, stomping his foot like a child.

"You're exactly thirteen and a half feet from the edge of this roof. Keep it up and you won't be here," Adia informed him as she took another drink. Fenris chuckled and leaned over to her, whispering:

"You know, I've been thinking about that day on the Coast... When you made me glow." She tilted her head and smiled playfully at him.

"Have you now?" She leaned in a little closer. "It's kind of dark up here... Want to glow again?" The Elf gave her an evil grin.

"No, I hope to make you blush." He quickly nipped at her neck, pulling back before most anyone saw.

"Hey Broody, not in front of the family!" Varric teased. The archer went stiff as a post, her face turning so red it looked like she was about to explode. Isabella caught her look and grinned broadly.

"Oh-ho, what have we here? Getting a bit hot under the collar, are we?"

"Adia?" Amber asked, wondering what had happened. Anders started snickering, quickly figuring out the basics of what had occurred. The others looked over, confused.

"What happened?" they all asked at once.

"**Nothing**!" she shouted, getting up and moving away from the evil Elf, her face still locked in a shocked expression. She went into a corner to calm down, hand tightening around the bottle as she took a long drink. Amber came over to her, concern on her face. The mage knew something had happened, but couldn't figure out what.

"Adia: Spill it," she ordered gently.

"...Fenris got me back for making him glow the other day," came the soft answer.

"How?" The redhead looked flustered for a moment, then stared at her twin and motioned to her neck. Amber looked closer and saw the very faint impression of teeth in the skin. The surprise she felt was slightly tempered by the fact that the rogue had asked for this in a way with all her teasing.

"Serves you right, you know."

"You're supposed to be on my side," her sister shot back, giving her a half-hearted glare. The mage shrugged and patted her arm.

"I am, most of the time. But you do tease Fenris, and he has a right to get even. Besides, not everyone saw, so you're fine." Adia suddenly got a very evil look on her face, and Amber knew she'd just hatched a payback plan.

"Oh, I'll make sure everyone sees. Time to light up this little party..." Using the shadows on the roof to her advantage, she snuck up behind the sitting Elf. Wrapping her arms around his chest, she placed a kiss and a soft bite on the back of his neck before sneaking off again. There was a split second of Fenris being taken by surprise before his body began to glow brightly, light spilling across the entire rooftop.

"Why Fenris, that's very handy," Leandra told him with a smile. Varric was using the light to his advantage, furiously writing in his notebook.

"Oooh, pretty!" Merrill exclaimed. Aveline put her head in her hands for a moment, as Amber stared dumbstruck at her sister.

"You're all insane," the warrior redhead told them.

"Welcome to my world," Carver shot back. Anders started laughing so hard he fell over, and Isabella winked at Adia.

"Sweetie, you're getting bold... I like it!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Isabella! I was over here with Amber the whole time." She grinned broadly. "But holy Maker on a cross, it's very bright up here now." Fenris gave her a mock-glare as the markings returned to normal.

"I'm suddenly very happy not to be the target..." Amber joked

"I'm very happy I showed up tonight!" Varric said happily, still writing.

"I'm glad you came too, Varric. It wouldn't be a party without our favorite Dwarf," the redhead archer told him.

"Aw, thanks Birdie. I just hope you feel that way a few weeks from now."

"Do we really need to be in the Deep Roads that long?" Anders asked, frowning as he sat up again.

"It can't be that bad, can it?" Carver wondered.

"Were you not at Ostagar? Did you not see the darkspawn?" Aveline demanded, with a scowl. Adia shuddered as she thought back to that last battle.

"Don't remind us. Those things were just... Horrible. I'm hoping we can avoid them as much as possible."

"They can't be that bad. Wardens fight them all the time. Isn't that right, Anders?" her brother pressed. The healer shivered a bit.

"You have no idea, Carver. We don't fight them for our health. And I don't want to fight them ever again."

"What exactly are darkspawn, anyway?" Fenris asked. He'd heard the term around the Imperium, and from Adia a few times, but he'd never actually seen one.

"Ugly, nasty creatures," the archer informed him. "They're like men with sunken eyes, horrible skin, and sharp pointed teeth. They fight like Demons and their blood is apparently toxic. Something they forgot to mention to us at Ostagar. They attack in hordes and there's no rhyme or reason to their tactics."

"They're supposed to be "descendants" from magisters in Tevinter who invaded the Black City, the home of the Maker. They don't tell that story there, Fenris?" Carver added as the Elf raised an eyebrow.

"You mean paint themselves in a bad light? Perish the thought. But what are they doing in the Deep Roads?"

"Searching for the Old Gods," Anders said softly, his grip tightening around Shadowfade. The cat mewled and rubbed her head against his cheek.

"The Forgotten Ones?" Merrill inquired. The healer looked over, slightly intrigued by that question. He usually left the theories to the other Wardens, but that was something to think about.

"I... I'm not sure if they're the same. Are your Forgotten Ones dragons?"

"I don't know," the Dalish replied with an apologetic shrug. "We've forgotten most everything about them. Hence their name."

"They're a pain in the ass to fight, especially when their numbers vastly outmatch yours," Adia said, frowning a little as she leaned on the edge of the roof. "We lost a lot of a good people to them when Loghain abandoned us."

"Like King Cailan..." Amber added, dropping her head. She'd heard the stories of what a kind man he'd been. And even with the new King and Queen on the throne, there should not have been a need for them.

"But Ferelden has a new King and Queen now," Leandra reminded her with a smile. "And they defeated the darkspawn."

"They stopped a Blight," Aveline corrected.

"There are always more darkspawn," Varric added with a sigh.

"They're like a bad rash," Isabella quipped.

"You'd know all about those..." Anders mumbled. Isabella looked over at him and tilted her head.

"Did you say something, Anders?"

"Nope!"

"Only rash I ever had was from a plant I was allergic to, and that was bad enough. The Darkspawn are just... Evil. There's no other way to explain them," Adia stated.

"And that is what is down in the Deep Roads?" Fenris asked.

"Among other things. But that's why we're bringing a Warden along," Varric explained as he pointed at Anders.

"What exactly is the connection between Wardens and darkspawn?" Carver wanted to know. "I overheard someone say you can sense them." The healer looked uncomfortable, and then shook his head.

"We can. They can sense us too. It's... Complicated, and I'm not allowed to tell people." Carver scoffed and folded his arms.

"You don't know either, do you?"

"Oh Carver! Look! I think I see Faith down there!" Adia yelled, looking over the edge of the roof.

"That's not going to work, Adia," her brother shot back, not looking at her.

"Stop trying to bait him, Carver," Amber told him, eyes narrowing. Anders locked eyes with the young man, and there was something in the gaze that made him shiver. Not Justice, but a darkness all the healer's own.

"I could make something up, or I could tell you the absolute truth. Either way, you wouldn't know the difference."

"He's got you there," Aveline pointed out with a small chuckle. Adia smirked and held up one finger. "Carver." She circled the finger with her other hand. "The world." Amber and Anders began snickering, and Carver rounded on the archer.

"Hey, that's not funny!"

"Yet it's true," Fenris pointed out, sitting next to "his" rogue.

"You kind of bring it on yourself, little brother. You need to pick and choose your battles there," Adia explained.

"Why are you taking his side?" Carver asked angrily, pointing at Anders. "I'm flesh and blood."

"Because he's nice to us, unlike you," the red-eyed girl retorted.

"Also true. And that healing thing comes in handy," Isabella reminded him. Adia smacked her brother on the back of his head.

"If he's not allowed to tell us, then he's not allowed to tell us. Did being in the army teach you anything? A senior officer gives you a command or an order; you do it. If this connection is something the Wardens have to keep secret, then they have to keep it secret no matter how much an inquiring mind wants to know. Baiting him and insinuating he's just as clueless as you just makes you a target for this." Leandra held up a hand, and all attention shifted to her.

"Not to add fuel to this fire, but I do have a question, Anders: If you don't like the Deep Roads, why did you become a Warden?"

"...I didn't choose to be," he said after a moment. "I was conscripted."

"Who in their right mind would have wanted you?" Carver wondered with a derisive chuckle. Immediately his mother and eldest sister rounded on him.

"CARVER!" they shouted. But Anders dropped his gaze to the floor, taking a deep breath before softly answering:

"Queen Elissa Theirin, also known as the Hero Warden of Ferelden." Everyone stopped and stared at him, save the twins. Adia grinned evilly at her brother as Amber gently rubbed Anders' back.

"Apparently someone who'd never want you in their service," the redhead archer said. Aveline nodded, recognizing the name.

"She was a Cousland before marrying King Alistair. A good family, that one. I met her older brother Fergus. He was the best scout I've ever seen."

"I remember him. He was in the unit ahead of mine. Very nice man, but it was a shame he was married. He had a really nice ass." Fenris raised an eyebrow, but remained quiet. He knew Adia was trying to bait him, and he wasn't going to let it work.

"So the Hero conscripted you?" Isabella wondered with a smirk. "Did you get her between the sheets as well?" The healer turned bright red and shook his head. Justice was taken aback by the comment, and he felt the Spirit's horror at that thought. The Commander would have killed either for even suggesting it…

"Maker, **no**! She was married when I met her, and very much in love with the King. We were friends."

"That hadn't stopped you before," the pirate reminded him. Anders' blush only intensified, and he ducked his head. Amber stared at him in surprise.

"Oh, this I **have** to hear!" Varric said with a laugh.

"Yes! Please share!" Adia added as she leaned against Fenris and took another drink. Anders buried his head in his hands for a moment, and then gave Isabella a desperate, pleading look.

"Please don't..." She pursed her lips.

"What, are you ashamed of who you were?"

"Maybe a little."

"Isabella, how did you know Anders before this, anyway?" Aveline asked.

"How does anyone know me?" came the reply. Fenris, Varric, and Carver's eyes all widened, and Amber's jaw hit the floor. Leandra took in everyone's looks and stood.

"I think that's my cue to leave you young people to your party. Good night, everyone." She headed back into the hovel as Adia tilted her head at Isabella, mulling over her last question.

"He ran into you at a bar and helped you beat someone up?"

"Sweetie, does he look like he could beat someone up?"

"You and Isabella..." Fenris finally got out, pointing between the healer and the dark-skinned woman. Anders finally stood up, arms rigid at his sides as he looked around at the group. Except for Amber, most of them had either eager or curious looks.

"Yes, all right: We slept together years ago, when I was on my third escape attempt from the Tower."

"At least the Templars had the decency to wait until we were done," Isabella added with a giggle. As they all processed that statement, Amber shook her head and headed inside after Leandra. Right now, she just didn't want to hear anymore.

"Did your perfect dream just get ripped apart, sister?" Carver yelled after her, laughing to himself at the angry look he received from her. Anders also glared at the young man, but then sat down again with a heavy sigh, head in his hands.

"Amber... I'm sorry," he whispered to no one. Adia had seen enough, and walked over to her brother, pushing him in the chest until his legs hit the ledge.

"Head first or feet first?" she demanded, eyes narrowed. "Be happy I'm letting you decide." At this point, the others had gone quiet, and Aveline watched the siblings closely. She was pretty sure the archer wasn't completely drunk, but she might push Carver if he said the wrong thing… Which was likely.

"Are you crazy?" Carver shouted, panic in his voice. "I could break my neck!"

"Birdie, don't go damaging him permanently," Varric told her.

"I'm drunk, not crazy," Adia retorted. She quickly tipped her brother over the edge and held him there by the front of his shirt, with her feet braced against the ledge. "And if it wouldn't break Mother's heart, I'd let go just to see if your reflexes are any good. At the very least I could break your legs. The most it'd kill you and I'd have to clean up splattered brother bits from the pavement. Are you done being an ass for the evening?" He frowned and tried not to move and throw off her balance.

"What? What did I say?"

"You didn't need to say that last comment to Amber. In fact, a good portion of everything you've said tonight didn't need to be said. I love you, Carver, but you make it very hard for me to justify not killing you most days. Or letting someone you've managed to piss off do you in." She hauled him back up and put her hands on her hips. However, once he was safely on level ground, Carver snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Oh please Adia. I'm not scared of anyone in this group." That got everyone to stand and stared at him.

"That's a very dangerous position, Junior," Varric warned, seeing the smirks from Isabella and Fenris.

"I'll second that," the pirate said.

"You vastly overestimate yourself, the Elf added, clicking his gauntlets.

"And this is why I told the Guard not to take you," Aveline revealed, folding her arms across her chest. Carver looked over at the healer, who looked upset as he quietly pet Shadowfade, who was purring loudly.

"No smart remark from you, magey?"

"Nothing that the others haven't already said," Anders replied without looking up.

"...Sleep with one eye open tonight, Carver," Adia threatened, shaking her head at the utter idiocy that was her baby brother. "I'll be back up in a moment," she told the others as she headed into the hovel to find Amber. The mage and their mother were sitting at the table, having tea. Leandra saw the redhead and smiled, getting up and going into her "bedroom".

"Hey," Amber said softly, ducking her head as Adia walked over to the fireplace and faced her twin.

"So you left because?.."

"I... I'm not sure. I guess I don't like hearing how Anders was with all these other people, but is still hesitant with me. I mean, even he and Isabella..." She sighed and shook her head, tugging her hood up. Adia saw the move and knew it meant her twin just wanted to hide for a while. "I'm sorry. I was going to come back after a moment, but then Carver..." Her eyes narrowed, and the fire suddenly intensified, and the archer nearly had her pants set on fire. She quickly jumped away, rubbing her toasted buns.

"Eep! Jeeze! Set him on fire, not me," she teased, sticking her tongue out at her playfully. "Maybe Anders is trying to do things right by you. Maybe it means something if he's taking it slow and not tossing you onto a bed and making you all silly. As for Isabella... I'm getting the impression it doesn't take much to get her into that kind of... Situation." Her cheeks reddened a little. Amber smiled slightly and nodded.

"I got that impression the night we met her. And maybe you're right about Anders taking his time. Although all I want to do is throw **him** on a bed and-" She stopped, turning a bright shade of red. The rogue turned to see Anders behind her, grinning.

"Please, don't stop on my account. It was just getting interesting," he told her.

"...You're a horrible tease," Amber shot back after a moment of awkward silence.

"I know," he replied with a shrug. "It's all part of my charm." Adia smiled as she looked between the two of them and slowly backed out of the room.

"I'll let you two talk in private. This is clearly a conversation not meant for my innocent ears to hear." With a giggle, she headed back up to the party. She got to the roof in time to see Carver hit the floor, hard. Fenris was standing over him, looking amused.

"Had enough yet?" the Elf wondered.

"Junior, quit while you're behind," Varric told the human.

"Maker, you're fast, Fenris. You've beaten him down twice in less than a minute," Isabella praised with a nod. Even Aveline looked impressed. The archer stared at her friends before walking over to Fenris.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why are you beating up my little brother?"

"Because he challenged me."

"Actually, I challenged the mage," Carver retorted.

"Who wisely left to talk to Amber," Isabella revealed.

"So Broody said he'd be a better opponent than Blondie, and the rest... Well, there's not much to say," Varric stated with a shrug.

"You really do have a death wish, don't you?" Adia asked her brother.

"He's not going to kill me, Adia."

"Only if your sister allows it," Fenris told him, raising an eyebrow at Adia, as if asking permission. Isabella and Varric grinned broadly. Adia walked over to where she'd left her bottle, took a long swig, and then shrugged.

"I'm not going to stop you," she finally said with a smirk. Carver's eyes nearly popped out of his head, but he didn't have time to voice his displeasure at his sister before Fenris threw another swing at him. And so the beatings continued... Even after everyone else's morale improved. Adia wasn't sure when, but the mages joined the party again, watching the spectacle of Carver being taken to task by Fenris, Isabella, and even Aveline. After she thought he'd suffered enough, the almost-Captain broke the party up so that some sleep could be gotten.

"I shall see you tomorrow. Sleep well, little rogue," Fenris said, quickly bringing his lips to the redhead's forehead. She blushed and grabbed his arm long enough to lean up and kiss him on the cheek, hoping that might make him glow a bit.

"You too, Fenris." Amber and Anders embraced, and the healer tapped the other mage on the nose before laughing and darting off towards Darktown. Fenris headed for Hightown after laughing at Amber, who was furiously rubbing her nose. When all three Hawke children were tucked in for the night, the twins heard Carver sigh heavily.

"Are you sure I can't go with you?" he wondered.

"Positive. Now go to sleep," Amber coldly replied. Adia was silent for a moment before pulling the blanket over her head and curling up with Diego.

"...I'm not dignifying you with an answer."

"Amber-" he began, but she cut him off and sat up in her bed. He could see from the dim candlelight that she looked mad.

"Save it, little brother. After what you said earlier, you're lucky that it was just Fenris who wailed on you."

"You wouldn't-"

"Andraste as my witness, I don't **want** to, Carver. But you make it so hard to resist setting you on fire sometimes. Now please, go to sleep."

"You did it to yourself," Adia mumbled from under her blanket. "There's consequences for every action you take. You've done nothing to help fund this trip, you've done nothing to help us, all you've done is make things a thousand times harder than they need to be. On top of that, you start fights with the ones we call our friends. So no, Carver, you're not going with us. Now shut up and go to sleep." There was silence from his bunk, and then the twins fell into a deep sleep for the remainder of the night.


	16. Deep Roads, Part 1

The next day dawned early, and the girls hastily made their way to the central square in Hightown, where the expedition was gathering. Varric, Anders, and Fenris were already there, along with quite a few hirelings. As preparations got underway, Bartrand decided a speech was in order: "We've got our entryway into the Deep Roads, and it should be a good spot. Nice and virginal; ready for a good deflowering."

"Oh how little he knows..." Anders said with a grimace.

"Not quite the picture I had in mind," Varric brought up, snickering as he envisioned what Bartrand was describing. Adia smirked and cocked an eyebrow at the healer and Dwarf, giggling slightly.

"Virginal? What if it's been entered before? It's a lying whore entryway isn't it?"

"A shame then that Isabella won't be joining us," Fenris commented. "Though she doesn't lie." Bartrand continued on, walking back and forth so everyone could see him.

"We should reach the spot within a week, and then we'll be searching for treasure! More gold than any of you blighters have ever seen! It'll be- Hey, who invited the old woman and the kid?" Everyone turned to stare at where he was pointing, and the twins saw both their mother and a sour-looking Carver coming into the square.

"Forgive me, Ser Dwarf," Leandra apologized. "I just wish to speak to my daughters." Adia and Amber blinked at each other in confusion, but walked over.

"Mother, what's wrong?" the archer wondered.

"What are you doing here?" the mage asked.

"Please tell your brother that he shouldn't go with you! He won't listen to me."

"I have just as much right as they do!" Carver replied, fists clenched.

"No, you can't all go!" the older woman retorted. "What if something were to happen?" The redhead sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose as Amber rolled her eyes. They should have known last night wouldn't have been the end of it.

"Carver, we talked about this already. Someone needs to stay with Mother and watch out for her."

"So why not Amber? You need another fighter down there, sister!" he argued.

"She has me, if things get rough," Fenris said as he joined them. "I will not allow her to come to harm, Lady Amell." He bowed and Leandra smiled at him.

"Well, that answers that," Amber stated with a smirk in Adia's direction. Her twin ducked her head until she couldn't feel the blush on her cheeks anymore.

"We need Amber's magic," she gently explained. "Anders is really only good for healing and Amber's more offensive. Please, Carver, it's obvious Mother doesn't want you to go. Can't you stop thinking about yourself for once and do something for her?"

"I..." He turned to Leandra, pouting. "You really want me to stay?"

"Carver please, I'll just be sick with worry if all of you go," their mother told him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Bad enough that both my daughters insist, but please not my baby as well."

"Carver... Please? For Mother's sake. We'll make it up to you when we get back, I promise," Amber vowed, giving him a small smile. She got a glare in response before Carver huffed, turned his back on them, and walked away.

"You had better..." Adia shook her head, smiling apologetically at her sister.

"We're never going to hear the end of this. You know that, right?"

"It'll be all right," Leandra predicted as she hugged the two of them. "He'll come 'round when you return, you'll see."

"We should go, Adia," Fenris reminded her, casting a quick glance back at the group. The girls hugged their mother back, and Adia smiled at her before nodding at Fenris and Amber.

"We'll be fine, Mother. I promise. Ready for this, sister?"

"Ready as I'll ever be, I suppose," she replied with a shrug. They rejoined the group, and Bartrand looked at the twins, tapping his foot.

"Personal drama over with?"

"Looks that way," Adia told him. "I guess it's time to get a move on then."

"Good, the Deep Roads await!"

"Been a long time coming, brother," Varric stated as the expedition started on their way out of the city. Anders tugged gently on Amber's robe, Shadowfade surveying everything from his shoulder.

"Everything all right? Your brother looked... Upset." Adia heard the question, rolled her eyes, and shrugged.

"He's Carver. The sun, moon, and stars revolve around him. If they don't, he gets cranky." Amber shook her head and sighed.

"He wanted to come, but Mother doesn't like the thought of all of us going."

"Oh, well he could have taken my place-" The healer began, before a quick glare from his fellow mage cut that thought off. "Or not..."

"No. No, no, no. If darkspawn didn't kill him, either Amber or I would have. Brother or not he's insufferable most of the time," Adia told the men.

"Because he thinks the world owes him something? Most young men are like that, are they not?" Fenris wondered.

"No, it's **because** he's a younger brother," Varric revealed. "One that's obviously jealous of his more well-known, well-**liked** sisters."

"He wasn't always this bad," Adia said softly as she made a face. "Though he did nail my braid to the bed once..."

"Oh yes, I'd nearly forgotten about that," Amber added. "Father was cross with him for a week after that stunt." Fenris seemed to be in slight shock over that revelation.

"He... Nailed your hair to the bed? Why?"

"I beat him in a game, I think," the archer replied. "He wanted to get back at me, so when I went to sleep he took my braid and nailed it down to the bed. He's the reason I take it out now to sleep." She smiled shyly at the Elf, and he returned it, picking up her braid in one hand and watching it fall against her back once more.

"Oh, so I get to see you with your hair down on this excursion?" Amber started snickering, and Adia playfully swatted at Fenris' hand, trying hard not to blush. Inwardly she was both cursing and praising the Maker for making the Elf so damn… Amazing.

"Possibly." She stuck her tongue out, trying to end the conversation. Amber took the hint and turned once more to the tall blonde at her side.

"So Anders, you never told me why I needed to bring Shadowfade. You think she'll do any better against darkspawn than Ser Pounce-a-Lot?" He paled for a moment.

"I'm just praying we don't see **any** darkspawn..."

"Blondie, it's the Deep Roads. Blight or not, they'll be down there," Varric reminded him.

"There will just be less of them when we're through," Fenris decreed, resting a hand on the hilt of his sword.

"I'm with Anders," Adia brought up. "I don't want to see any more of those creatures. They were terrifying enough when we were running from Lothering."

"But you managed to get away, regardless of that..." The Elf paused, pursing his lips for a moment before finishing his original thought. "Witch saving your life. You fought and killed them."

"We were surrounded, Fenris. Without Flemeth... We wouldn't be here," Amber pointed out. She didn't like admitting it, but they owed the woman a greater debt than having just delivered her to the Free Marches. Adia frowned a little at the memory.

"True. I just hope there's no dragon ladies down there. Flemeth was enough for one lifetime. Something about her just felt... Wrong."

"Well, it's not every day a living legend swoops down to save you. If I heard correctly, the Hero of Ferelden owes her life to Flemeth as well," Varric brought up.

"For being as old as she is, the woman gets around pretty well," Adia half-joked.

"Trust me, I'd rather run into her than some of the things that are in the Deep Roads," Anders stated as Shadowfade nuzzled his head, and he started petting the cat.

"Are there worse kinds of darkspawn down there, Anders? Other than what we've seen on the surface I mean?" the archer wondered. The healer shivered and shook his head. He hated thinking about what was down there, but Justice seemed almost eager to once more face an enemy they could really let loose on.

"A lot worse... Let's just say that you really shouldn't go poking around random tunnels, all right?" Amber took his free hand and gave it a small squeeze.

"It'll be all right. We'll be back on the surface before you know it." He looked down at her and forced a smile.

"Right... Before I know it..." Adia grinned and playfully nudged the ex-Warden in the arm to get his attention.

"Look on the bright side! You're going down there with us! I'm pretty sure Amber-" She dropped her voice very low: "and-the-rest-of-us-" Now back to normal volume "are better company than Grey Wardens." He smiled for real and shrugged.

"Well, easier on the eyes, anyway." Amber smacked his arm, and he recoiled a bit, but kept grinning. "Ow! Sorry!" The redhead giggled at them, shaking her head.

"It'll be fun. We'll make the best of this little journey."  
>* * *<p>

* * *

><p>Two days later, and the group was in the Deep Roads proper. The entrance looked just like a cave, but as they got further in, the twins realized that they were walking on an enormous (if dilapidated) stone road. Camp was being set up for the night, and their group was setting up a little apart from the others, since Varric seemed to think most of the people with the expedition would sooner steal their stuff than actually work.<p>

"So, this is the Deep Roads?" Fenris asked as he looked around the dark cavern. "It's not nearly as bad as you made it out to be, mage." Anders was sitting by their fire, holding Shadowfade. He stared at the flames, and his voice sounded a bit hollow.

"We've only just started, Fenris." Adia was busy rolling out her sleeping mat in between the Elf and her sister. Once she was done, she pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, resting her chin on her knees.

"Anders, why do you hate it down here so much? I mean, other than it being dark and the lack of sunlight," she wanted to know. The healer curled in on himself a bit more.

"Um... Because?"

"There's something wrong, Anders. Just tell us," Amber pressed.

"Maybe Blondie had a mishap with a darkspawn or something. Could happen to any Warden," Varric offered, polishing Bianca.

"No, I think it's something else," Fenris predicted. "The darkspawn are just a small part." Adia focused her attention on the blonde, who looked like he wanted to hide.

"Anders, you can tell us. Maybe getting it out will help." He looked over at them and sighed, and Shadowfade rubbed against his cheek, purring loudly.

"Well... After my sixth escape attempt, the Templars decided I was too willful. So they locked me up," he began.

"I fail to see-" Fenris started, before Anders interrupted him to continue:

"In solitary confinement. For a year." Amber's eyes went wide, and Adia couldn't keep the shock out of her voice.

"A **year**?! A whole year alone?!" The blonde nodded, looking into the fire again.

"They pushed my meals through a slot in the door. That was the only time I had any light, except when I made some myself. And the cell was very... Small... If it hadn't been for Mr. Wiggums, I would have gone mad." Varric held up a hand, confused.

"Blondie, if this was solitary, who was Mr. Wiggums?"

"Imaginary friend?" Adia spoke up.

"The cat in the Circle Tower," Anders replied. "Grizzled old mouser found a hole in the cell, and came every day to keep me company." Amber sat next to him, resting a hand on his back.

"That's why you wanted Shadowfade. To keep you calm?" He nodded and swallowed nervously.

"At least when I'm with people, I can convince myself that the walls aren't closing in, and the darkness will eventually go away..." Adia grinned at her sister.

"Well, we've got plenty of fire with us so we'll never run out of light."

"That's for sure," her twin replied, also smiling.

"Thank you. All of you... I know it sounds silly."

"Everyone has fears, mage," Fenris reminded him. "Better that it be tight spaces than you actually afraid of darkspawn." Adia frowned at the mention of the creatures.

"I really hope that's a part of the Deep Roads we manage to avoid. At least for a while anyway." She pulled her braid over her shoulder, undoing the red tie at the end and running her fingers through it to let it loose.

"Don't worry. If I sense any, I'll let you know," Anders promised. Meanwhile, Fenris watched the archer undo her hair, slowly reaching out to run his fingers through it.

"You look much younger with it down..." he said softly. She froze, unable to hide the blush creeping across her face as she smiled shyly at him.

"T-Thank you." As he withdrew his hand, Adia was momentarily saddened. Though she would never openly admit it, she liked the feeling of his fingers in her hair. The Elf smiled as well and turned back to his bedroll.

"We should get to sleep. We have a long trek ahead of us still."

"We'll keep watch," Anders told them, nodding at Amber

"For a bit, anyway," she agreed.

"Fine by me," Varric said as he lay down and placed Bianca on her own little bedroll, pulling a blanket over both of them. Adia got a playful grin on her face and rocked forward on her hands and knees, slowly crawling on all fours over to Bianca, almost certain that Varric was going to catch her in the long run. Still, she couldn't resist being silly one more time before going to sleep. "Birdie, my finger is on this trigger, just to let you know..." the Dwarf's voice drifted up from the blanket.

"Oh, c'mon, Varric. Are you sure Bianca wouldn't want to sleep with me. Just this once?" She backed up to her roll, wiggling down under her own covers.

"She only responds to my touch, and my touch alone. Nice try though."

"You will never give up, will you?" Fenris asked as he shook his head. He did not understand Adia's fascination with the crossbow, but it was amusing now and again.

"One day, maybe," the rogue replied with a shrug. "She fascinates me. I've never seen her equal and probably never will. And I do it mostly because I like hearing Varric telling me no. Some of the things he comes up with make me laugh."

"You are easily amused. I like that about you," he told her, smiling. Amber started snickering, but the redhead was going to ignore her sister for the moment. She laid down, resting her hands behind her head, and smiled back at him.

"You have to see the bright side of everything. Seeing only the dark makes life less fun." She yawned, closing her eyes. Before she knew it, Adia was asleep.  
>* * *<p>

* * *

><p>The rogue awakened to the rest of the camp beginning to rise as well. Looking around, she saw that everyone else was still asleep: Varric was still under his blanket with Bianca. Fenris was next to her, one arm flung across her. And the mages were still by the fire, huddled beneath a gray blanket with what appeared to be two griffons embroidered on it. She smiled at the sight of Amber and Anders huddled together, and at the feeling of the Elf's arm across her. Slowly turning over to look at him, Adia silently prayed she didn't wake him up. She watched him sleep for a little while before bringing one of her hands up and gently moving some hair from his eyes; accidentally brushing his cheek slightly, not quite sure why she had touched him in the first place. Fenris opened his eyes and blinked for a moment, and then seemed to realize the position he was in. He hastily pulled his arm back, blushing slightly. "I- I apologize," he stammered. "I hope that didn't bother you." Adia's eyes were wide as she stared at him, thankful that she'd jerked her hand beneath the blanket before he'd fully woken up.<p>

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." She giggled softly, and shook her head, pulling her blanket tighter around her. "No, it didn't. I-I actually kinda liked it. It's colder down here than I thought. It was keeping me a little warmer." The Elf sat up and cleared his throat, still seeming a bit embarrassed.

"Well, if it was keeping you warm, I suppose I could do it again tonight when we camp... Purely to make sure you don't freeze." The archer blushed, glad that it was dark enough for him not to really tell.

"I'd like that."

"Elf, you are pitiful at flirting, you know that?" Varric called over as he stood and set Bianca across his back. Adia sat up straight when she heard Varric's voice, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Shush, you!" she chastised as he grinned at nodded at the mages.

"Shall we wake the two sleeping beauties?" he wondered, winking at the redhead. However, Anders stirred and blinked sleepily at all of them.

"Why are you all so loud in the mornings?" he asked, frowning a bit. He'd been having a decent dream, and their talking had roused him from it before it could finish. Adia grinned at him, reaching behind her in her pack and retrieved her brush.

"Why are you such a light sleeper?" she shot back, brushing out the red mess on her head. The healer scrunched up his face and sighed.

"That kind of comes with the territory, you know. Especially down here."

"That doesn't seem to bother your bedmate," Fenris noted with a smirk.

"My-" He looked down and saw Amber snuggled against him. "Maker's breath... Did you sleep there all night?" She felt him move and stirred, blinking up at him and wondering what was going on.

"Hm? What's wrong?" Adia smiled and shook her head, finishing her braid and once more securing it with her red wrap.

"It was cold last night, Anders. You two were close enough to keep each other warm," she reminded him. Amber sat up, still trying to shake the last remnants of sleep from her mind.

"It was chilly down here," she agreed. "Must be all the rock." Shadowfade peeked up from the blanket, yawning as well.

"Glad I could do something useful, anyway," the healer replied with a shrug.

"Trust me, Blondie, there will be plenty of time for you to be useful," Varric stated. "Now come on, let's get everything packed up before Bartrand has a fit."

"All right, all right," Adia told him as she stood. As she was rolling her bedding up, she gave Amber a sneaky thumbs up and a big grin. Her twin smiled back, shook her head, and picked up Shadowfade. They were ready to continue the adventure.

* * *

><p>They had been trekking for a few days, when one of the hirelings sent to scout ahead had come back, telling about a cave-in and the path ahead being blocked. After punching out the Dwarf, Bartrand told them to set camp, and went off to figure things out. When their area was set up, Varric gathered the group and headed over to confront a very annoyed. Bartrand. "Things not going as planned, brother?" the storyteller wondered, unable to hide his amused smile.<p>

"You could say that. With the passage blocked up ahead, everyone's too terrified to scout out the side tunnels."

"Smart people," Anders praised.

"We haven't' really run into anything nasty yet," Adia pointed out. "How about we go poke around and see if there's a way around the blockage."

"Good idea, Birdie. And if we come running back here screaming, Bartrand will know it's not safe." At that moment, one of the merchants who had come along walked over to them. The twins remembered him introducing himself as Bodahn. Usually he was being trailed by a younger blonde Dwarf, but not at the moment.

"Um, e-excuse me, messeres..." he said softly.

"Yes?" Amber replied, smiling at him. Of all the people on this expedition, he at least seemed like a nice person.

"I hate to add to your problems, but... My son Sandal seems to have wandered off. He doesn't quite understand things like he should, and I'm afraid he might be in danger!"

"We can keep an eye out for him, if you'd like," Adia offered, hoping the boy hadn't wandered too far. Even if they didn't encounter any creatures, cave-ins were always an issue.

"I'm sure he's fine," her sister added as they exchanged nods.

"Oh I hope so!" Bodahn said as he wrung his hands. "I'll never forgive myself if something happened." He walked away back to his area, obviously upset. Anders pinched the bridge of his nose and huffed.

"And this is why I hate the blighted Deep Roads..."

"Because young Dwarves get lost in them?" Varric wondered.

"No, because something always happens that you never take into consideration." Adia tilted her head and looked at the blonde.

"That can be said about any situation. There's always unknowns no matter what." The healer raised a finger, opened his mouth, but then closed it and frowned.

"Point taken. Let's go find Sandal before something else does." Shadowfade seemed to sense the urgency of their mission and leapt onto her mistress' shoulder, apparently ready to assist.

"Come on!" the red-eyed mage called, taking off down the side tunnel before the block, lighting the way with her staff. However, after a little while, they all saw that there were glowing rocks growing out of the walls. Anders and Amber shivered, and Fenris' markings flared for a moment.

"Lyrium..." Varric told them with a low whistle. "No one touch it." Adia grinned playfully at Fenris as he stopped glowing.

"Who needs a torch when we have our own personal lantern?" Then she looked at Varric, intrigued by his statement. "What will happen?"

"You'll die," Anders flatly replied, swallowing hard. Justice was becoming entranced by the glowing stones, and he kept having to check himself wanting to reach out for them. Amber had her hands pressed to her eyes, trying to get used to seeing all the magick that was around the lyrium.

"Well. You're no fun," Adia teased, raising an eyebrow. As pretty as the stones were, she wasn't about to risk death to touch one.

"I'm not here to be fun, Adia, I'm here to-" Anders stumbled, clutching his head as a sudden, familiar pain assailed him. Shadowfade started hissing, arching her back as all her fur stood up. "Shit!"

"Anders-" Amber began, before he shook his head and straightened up.

"Darkspawn coming. A dozen at least, down that passage." He unhooked his staff and pointed, and everyone else got their weapons ready.

"Advice on fighting them?" Fenris asked, sword out and ready.

"Kill them quickly, and don't get clawed or bitten."

"And here I was hoping we'd manage to get through this with out fighting these things..." Adia mused with a frown. She nocked an arrow and waited to see the creatures.

"No such luck down here," the healer replied, gritting his teeth. He had been hoping for the same thing, but Varric had been right: This was the Deep Roads, and seeing darkspawn was inevitable. He just prayed they were small ones. They heard scraping and stamping, and it wasn't long before they saw the shadows of the things coming towards them. Everyone paused for a moment, and then Anders and Amber unleashed spells that took out three of them at once. Fenris dashed over to deal with another, and Varric sighted down Bianca.

"Never a dull moment, right?" the Dwarf called out.

"Wouldn't want it any other way," the redhead replied with a smirk as she let loose her arrows. The darkspawn fell easily enough, though one of them seemed to possess magick, and Anders darted ahead to deal with it. Amber gave him a hand once the initial wave was clear, and eventually it fell as well. The moment the battle was over, Anders went to check everyone for injuries.

"I am fine, mage," Fenris protested when it was his turn.

"I'll be the judge of that." The Elf glared at him, eyes narrowing.

"I said-" Before he could finish, the taller man had pivoted and pinned Fenris to the wall; his staff across the Elf's shoulders.

"One scratch could taint you, Fenris," he explained in a voice that was low and dangerous. "I'm not going to have you turning into a ghoul down here." Fenris blinked for a moment, raised an eyebrow, and then sighed.

"Then proceed." Amber was watching them with wide eyes, feeling her cheeks heat up as she stared at Anders. There was something about him at that moment that just made her want to throw herself at him…

"Wow..." she managed to get out, feeling her heart race. Varric came up beside her, chuckling as he watched her face.

"You like it when Blondie's forceful, Fire Eyes?" She could only nod, blushing so fiercely her skin matched her eyes for a moment. When the healer was satisfied that everyone was fine, they kept walking. Reaching an open cavern, they saw that the bodies of darkspawn littered the ground. Standing next to what looked like an ice sculpture of an Ogre, was a young Dwarf.

"Hey, isn't that Bodahn's boy?" Varric pointed out. Amber's nearly bugged out of her head, and Anders' jaw hit the floor. Fenris' gaze was darting between Sandal and the frozen Ogre. Though Adia was just as sock as the others, she alone spoke up:

"...Did...Did you do that?" He turned, smiling oddly at them, and covered in blood. Amber repressed a shiver as a pulsing pain hit once behind her eyes. Sandal pointed up at the Ogre, grinning broadly.

"Not enchantment!"

"And these others?" the red-eyed girl asked, pointing to the other corpses strewn about. The blonde boy shrugged and handed Adia a small rock with a silvery glyph on it.

"Boom..." The archer stared at the "gift" in utter confusion.

"...You might want to head back to camp... Your Father is looking for you." He nodded, and Shadowfade leapt down from her mistress' shoulder to twine about his legs, mewing. She headed back the way they had come, Sandal right behind her.

"Lucky kid," Anders mused, watching them go.

"Extremely," Fenris echoed, shaking his head.

"Confusing kid," Amber added, still staring at the Ogre.

"How so?" Varric wondered, coming up next to her. Even though he was pretty sure it was dead, it was an impressive, if terrifying sight. The dark-haired mage pointed at it, her other hand pressing once more at her eyes.

"This ogre was frozen by magick. And Dwarves aren't mages. So either one of the darkspawn hit it on accident, or he can use enchantments like I cast spells..." Adia showed the rock to her sister and shrugged.

"Maybe he's the first Dwarf mage." Her twin pursed her lips and also shrugged.

"I suppose stranger things have happened."

"We should keep going. And pray we don't run into more of those," Anders told them, pointing his staff at the Ogre. Fenris seemed to be sizing it up.

"Adia, you've killed one of these before, right?" he asked. The redhead got a look of apprehension and unease on her face.

"Well... I had help. It wasn't easy, and I'd rather not have to do it again..." She shook her head at the memory of the siblings and Aveline trying to stay alive fleeing Lothering. Varric patted her hand and nodded at her statement.

"My sentiments exactly."  
>* * *<p>

* * *

><p>They pressed on, and the Road soon wound its way into what appeared to be the ruins of an underground town. "Varric, what is all of this stuff?" Adia asked, giving a low whistle. The Dwarf glanced around and sighed for a moment. It wasn't that he didn't know his history, but he preferred light-hearted tales to stories of doom and destruction.<p>

"The Deep Roads used to connect all the Thaigs, or Dwarven cities. Today, only Orazammer really exists. Everything else was taken over by the darkspawn. The only ones who come down here other than treasure hunters are-"

"Grey Wardens, and Legion of the Dead," Anders interrupted, though his voice was soft. His mood had gotten somber since seeing the Ogre, and Amber had a hunch it had nothing to do with small spaces, and everything to do with the Wardens.

"Exactly," Varric agreed with a nod. Adia tilted her head up at the healer.

"Grey Wardens? Why do they come down here?" He grimaced for a moment, but then answered:

"To hunt the darkspawn. Some groups trek down here when there isn't a Blight, to try and kill what they can before they find an Old God and awaken them."  
>Fenris: "That's why you need to be able to sense them," Fenris realized. Anders nodded, and Adia continued her questioning.<p>

"And what's the Legion of the Dead?"

"Old Dwarven tradition," Varric replied, sounding as if the very thought made him either want to laugh or cringe. "If you do something that could get you executed, you can join the Legion, and die fighting darkspawn."

"When you join, they hold a funeral," the healer added.

"...That's morbid," Amber stated, shaking her head.

"The traditions were, but not all of the Legion was," Anders explained, getting a bit more animated. "One of ours was former Legion. Sigrun was... Rather cheerful, given her life." Adia frowned, the whole concept sounding very silly and foolish to her.

"So you just fight darkspawn until you die? Sounds... Amazing." The last word dripped with sarcasm, and Anders offered a small smile.

"And now you know why I hate talking about-" He suddenly stumbled and crashed into the wall, hands pressed to his temples. "Oh no... No no no..." he frantically whispered, hastily getting to his feet once more.

"Mage?" Fenris questioned, feeling very uneasy.

"Run!" But the former Warden's warning came too late, as two Ogres came barreling around a corner at them, their roars causing a shower of small rocks to fall from the ceiling. Amber screamed and launched a fireball at one, but it didn't seem to faze it.

"Bianca baby, don't fail me now!" Varric shouted, sighting down the barrel and firing a few quick shots.

"Oh... Flaming Maker's ass!" Adia swore, her own bow out as she aimed at the creatures. Fenris launched himself at the closest one, and managed to put a deep slice in its arm. However, the other ogre backhanded him, and he flew into the wall.

"Fenris!" Adia screamed, worry clear in her voice.

"I will not fall so easily!" he challenged, getting shakily back up.

"Damnit Fenris, get out of there!" Anders warned, seeing how close he was to the things. He threw a lightning bolt to distract one, and narrowly managed duck a chunk of rock hurled at him by the other. Pairs were always a problem… The redhead growled and launched a round of exploding arrows, running towards the one who had hurt the Elf.

"Come on, ugly! Come and get me!" she taunted. Her aim was true, and a few hit the creature and took a sizeable chunk out of it. It roared in pain and surprise, and Fenris was able cut it down.

"One to go!" the warrior said triumphantly, a smirk firmly in place.

"Easy for you to say!" Amber shot back, throwing another volley at the remaining Ogre. However, it crossed the room and grabbed her, squeezing slightly. "Andraste's tits, not again!" Anders looked over in horror, and Justice tried to surge to the front. At that moment, their only thought was getting that thing off her.

"Amber, hang on!" He started a spell, aided by the Spirit, hoping he could complete it in time. Adia altered her course and shot again, backed up by Varric and Bianca. She swung the blades on her bow at the Ogre, trying to distract it.

"Let go of my sister!" Amber had gone still, gathering her magick as she glared at the creature. She had grown since the last time she'd been in this position, an she didn't plan on dying down here.

"Oh no... We are not playing this game," she told it. "Let... Me... **GO**!" Fire flared around her, and the Ogre dropped her, its limb engulfed in heat. At the same time, Anders finished his spell, and the creature stiffened and seemed like it couldn't move. Varric got a few exploding bolts into it, and then Adia's blades finished it off. As it dropped, the redhead saw the healer go to his knees, eyes flashing as he pressed his hands against them. Amber raced over to him, and he buried his face in her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her.

"Everyone all right?" Varric called out. Adia watched Anders for a moment before moving in front of Fenris to keep him from seeing what she was pretty sure might be Justice. Hopefully the Spirit knew better than to try his luck down here, or at least Amber would calm them both down.

"I'm fine," she told the Dwarf, giving the Elven warrior a concerned look. "Are you all right? You hit that wall pretty hard." He leaned against the wall, pain flashing through his eyes for a brief moment as he quickly looked her over.

"My chest and back hurt a bit, but nothing too severe. No open wounds. You appear thankfully uninjured."

"I'm bendy," she told him with a grin. "I tend to avoid injury. When I do get hurt, it tends to be very messy."

"Do either of you need healing?" Anders asked as he came over, apparently back under control.

"Fenris might. I don't see anything physically outside, but I can't tell inside." The archer turned to the mage, one eyebrow raised. "Are you all right?" He nodded, looking tired, but seemingly thankful as well.

"I am now." His gaze moved to the Elf. "Do you need healing?"

"I will be fine." The healer crossed his arms and gave the warrior a pointed stare.

"Fenris, if we run into anything else down here, you need to be at your best. So I'll ask again: Do you need healing?" The white-haired Elf sighed heavily.

"Probably," he replied after a few moments.

"Okay then." He put a hand on Fenris' shoulder and concentrates for only a moment before a blue nimbus surrounded the warrior, and he stood up straighter. "Nothing too bad, but cracked ribs aren't fun." Then he turned to the mage at his side. "And you... Stay near Varric and out of danger."

"And let you be a target?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes!" he shot back. "They can sense me just like I sense them. They will come for me, and you need to stay safe." The warm tingle she got from hearing that he wanted her safe was almost immediately replaced with wanting to explain how absurd his logic was. However, Varric beat her to it:

"Blondie, with all due respect, you're our healer. My ass you're staying the target." Adia threw up her hands in mild frustration.

"Oh for the Maker's sake, I'll be the target then! I'm faster on my feet anyway. That way we keep our healer and my sister stays in one piece and does what she does best: Making things toasty." She grinned broadly, but Amber pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed heavily.

"How about no one is the target, and we kill things quickly?" she offered.

"I second that idea," Fenris spoke up.

"Well, we should keep going," Varric said. "Before more of these things show up." Adia nodded, all here sense still on full-alert.

"I like that idea. The faster we find a way around the cave-in, the faster we can get out of here. I miss the sun."

* * *

><p>The group kept going, past more ruins, and ended up in what looked like the middle of a town square. As they headed for the center, both rogues heard wings flapping, and a roar nearly deafened them all as a dragon landed directly in front of them. Wingless dragons started popping out from crevices and holes in the buildings, chittering away. The redhead's eyes widened as she grabbed her bow, quickly nocking an arrow and firing. "What in the name of Andraste's toasted panties are those things?!"<p>

"Dragonlings!" Varric replied.

"Baby dragons!" Anders added.

"Dead!" Fenris corrected, slicing into three of them with extreme speed. Amber was hurling bolt after bolt of lightning at the dragon, but was quickly swarmed by the little ones, and she switched to targeting them.

"Not good!" she called out.

"Damnit, there's too many of them!" the Dwarf echoed. Adia was having great fun using her exploding arrows on the little ones, but soon switched to her blades and waded in to help her sister. Varric left the young ones to the girls, moving up to assist Fenris and Anders in taking on the mother. The female mage finally decided to go big, raising her arms and casting the spell as fast as she could. Lightning began striking all around the sisters, stunning the dragonlings long enough for Adia to deal with them. Once that was done with, the archer bounced her way around the battlefield until she was at the top of the staircase in the center of the square, taking aim at the dragon's head. Her arrow impacted its eye, and it roared, turning to face her. However, Fenris sliced into one of its wings, and Anders froze its front legs in place.

"If I had a beard, I'd be pulling it off in shock!" the Dwarf exclaimed. "You two actually worked together?!"

"**NOT NOW, VARRIC**!" they both shouted back, continuing their assault on the creature. Even Adia appeared surprised and impressed.

"I do believe Demons are ice skating somewhere now," she teased. Seeing it still frozen mostly in place, Adia decided to try something. She leapt down onto its back and started running up the spine, aiming for getting to the top of the head. As she ran, however, the dragon whipped around, trying to throw the girl off. She managed to hold on, but heard shouts from the boys. A moment later, the creature literally ate a lightning bolt, and its body went rigid, and then started thrashing slightly. At this point, the redhead had accomplished her goal, and proceeded to shoot an arrow through the top of the dragon's skull. However, for such a large creature, it took a couple of arrows, a few more crossbow bolts, and another lightning bolt; but it eventually died and fell to the ground. Adia hopped off the carcass, all smiles. "Well! That was fun... Let's never do that again." Putting her bow back on her back, she managed to retrieve some of her arrows.

"Agreed," Fenris said, sitting against one of the walls.

"...I hate the Deep Roads..." Anders complained, lying against the opposite wall. Adia was still looking around the room, when she noticed a door leading further into the Deep Roads. She motioned Varric over and pointed.

"We might be able to get through the cave-in this way"

"Seems that way," he agreed. "And since we cleared a path, everyone else should be fine coming through."

"Lucky for them that we are here. Are you all right, Adia?" the Elf wondered as he too walked over. She saw that he was holding his head, and instantly became worried.

"I'm fine. What's wrong with your head?" She tried to move his hand, but he gently waved her off.

"I hit the wall harder than I wanted to. The dizziness will pass in time."

"Maybe you should have Anders take a look at you," she suggested.

"You mean the mage who is currently trying to sit up and failing?" he shot back with a smirk. She gave him a puzzled look and focused her attention on the blonde. Amber was next to him, trying to pull him up against the wall he was lying against. Anders had his eyes closed, head in his hands.

"No moving..." he said softly. He couldn't focus enough heal his injury, and was mentally cursing that they should have brought some potions just in case.

"Just focus on breathing, Anders," Amber encouraged. "Your head took a pretty hard hit." She finally got him propped up, and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Hard head..." She sighed, torn between laughing and wanting to hug him.

"Yes, but not harder than stone. Sit there and don't move. No one looks hurt, or at least badly." The sisters locked gazes, and she called out: "Adia, everyone all right?" However, Anders curled up at the sudden noise, pain lancing at the back of his head.

"Ow... Loud..."

"Fenris is a little fuzzy in the head, but Varric and I seem all right," the archer answered. Varric looked between the two "couples", and then shrugged.

"Tell you what, Birdie: You four stay here, and I'll let my brother know about this place. Probably a good spot to camp, too."

"Varric, I am-" Fenris started to protest, before the rogue cut him off.

"Listen Elf, for once just assume that I have your best interests in mind and do what I say?" The warrior huffed, but remained silent.

"That sounds like a good idea, Varric. We'll wait here," Adia told her friend, taking Fenris' arm and pulling him over to where Anders and Amber were. Once they were by the wall, the archer pointed to the ground. "Sit." Varric chuckled as he headed back towards base camp. Fenris gave the redhead a shocked and slightly unfriendly look.

"Adia..."

"Sit down, Fenris." The tone in her voice was a bit harsher, and they stared at each other for a few moments. Finally, the Elf relented with a heavy sigh, and sat down.

"Well, aren't we just a merry band of adventurers?" Amber quipped.

"Not really," Anders retorted, raising his head.

"Hardly," Fenris added with a frown.

"We could be if the children learned to play nicely for once," Adia teased, her grin back as she checked both boys over for any bleeding wounds. The warrior obliged her with merely an eye roll, but the healer stared at her, obviously puzzled.

"What?" he asked as she gently poked and prodded at his aching head.

"I'm making sure you're not bleeding. I'm not a healer, but I was in the medic unit in the army."

"I'm not bleeding. I just wish I had a pillow to lie on instead of the hard floor or wall." Adia tilted her head and motioned at Amber.

"So lay on my sister's lap." Her twin raised an eyebrow and started to retort

"Adia, tha-"

"Okay," Anders interrupted as he slumped to the side until he was lying with his head square on her legs. The red-eyed girl's eyes widened immensely, and she blushed so fiercely she pulled her hood down until she stopped. When she finally emerged, she glared a bit at Adia, who seemed confused.

"What? He wanted something soft to lie on. You're soft. Let him lay there. At least until Varric gets back." Amber stopped glaring and stared at the man in her lap.

"I..."

"Soft…" he whispered, smiling as he closed his eyes. Fenris started chuckling, and Adia quirked an eyebrow as she looked at him.

"What's so funny?" she wanted to know.

"Them," he replied, smirking now.

"Why?"

"For all the mage's insistence that he's not interested, he certainly seems it." Amber frowned at him and shook her head.

"Fenris, that's non-"

"I'm interested Fenris, but it's just not a good idea. There's a difference," Anders told him, eyes still shut. Then eldest Hawke closed her mouth and just stared at him, her heart thumping loudly in her chest. Adia didn't understand what was going on, and tilted her head at Fenris.

"Interested in what? He seemed interested in lying down? And what's not a good idea?" she asked Anders. "So long as you don't get up too fast or fall asleep you should be fine." The Elf and female mage just stared dumbstruck at the redhead.

"...Adia..." Anders said with a snicker.  
>Fenris: "Interested in your sister, little rogue," the warrior finally stated. She tilted her head the other way.<p>

"...I don't get it." However, Amber was becoming bothered by this topic.

"If you're going to talk about my non-existent love life, please take it somewhere else," she exclaimed with a huff and a pout.

"... Amber-" the healer started, but she shook her head and cut him off.

"Anders, just... Worry about your head first."

"Okay..."

"Who said we were talking about your love life?" Adia continued, still oblivious. "I thought we were talking about Anders laying his head in your lap!"

"It's the same thing, Adia," Fenris gently explained. There was silence as she tried to process the statement, but then shook her head.

"You know. You're all making my head hurt. Topic change."

"And what topic would you prefer we focus on instead?" the Elf wondered. The archer got up to stretch, then hunted around the area for more arrows.

"The sky? How much longer we're going to be down here before we reach... Whatever it is we're looking for?"

"Hopefully not too much longer, but do we even know **what** Bartrand is looking for?" Anders asked, opening his eyes.

"Actually... No," Amber replied, a sheepish look on her face.

"You never asked? Varric never mentioned it?" Fenris wanted to know. He was sure that at least Adia had gotten the whole story.

"I heard treasure and it would make us rich. That's all I needed to hear," Adia shot back. Well, that answered that… The warrior sighed and shook his head.

"Ever the simple one, little rogue."

"Well, Varric is apparently sure that whatever it is, there's enough profit to cover all these hirelings and four shares," the blonde mage wisely stated.

"Adia, what do you think it might be?" her sister asked. The redhead's eyes lit up, and she started grinning from ear to ear.

"Gold, jewels, shiny objects... Things that sparkle!"

"Well, Dwarves are known for all those things," Fenris mused.

"There probably are Thaigs down here still, even if they're abandoned or crawling with darkspawn," Anders speculated.

"And if no one has been in them for a while then we can assume that there's a lot of stuff that could be valuable!" Adia added, bouncing a little.

"Wherever we're going seems off the beaten path, so to speak. Wonder how Bartrand heard of it," Amber brought up.

"Stories no doubt," Fenris reasoned.

"It might be his family originally was from this Thaig, but before the Blight, it was impossible to get back to," the healer continued. "When the darkspawn first came to the Deep Roads, they killed a lot of Dwarves, and only the two major cities of Orazammar and Kal Shirol remained."

"Did you study all this in the Wardens?" the Elf asked, now curious. Anders seemed to know quite a bit on various subjects. Most of it was inconsequential knowledge, but now it could come in handy.

"No, I had two Dwarves who told me all the tales I wanted to hear." Adia and Amber looked at the two men, then each other, and giggled. That they were having an actual conversation might bode well for the rest of the trip.

"Well, whatever it is we're looking for, it had better be worth all this mess," Adia half-joked. "If not... Then I'm touching Bianca for Varric putting us through all this." At that moment, Varric came around the corner, leading the rest of the expedition.

"Keep dreaming, Birdie."

"It will happen one day!" the archer shot back with a sheepish grin. The Dwarf folded his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow.

"Mm-hmm. Now then, is everyone all right?" Anders sat up slowly and put a hand to his head, now able to concentrate enough to heal his concussion.

"Better now." He looked over at the Elf and held out his hand. "Fenris?"

"...Make it quick, mage." And just like that, the moment was lost, and the twins' heads drooped a bit. Anders tapped the warrior's head, and the markings pulsed for a moment as Fenris nodded at Adia to show he was now all right. At that moment, Bodahn came up with Sandal at his heels, looking overjoyed. Shadowfade trotted over to the mages, purring contentedly as she rubbed up against Anders, who began petting her.

"You found him! Thank the Stone you found him. How can I ever repay you ladies for bringing my son back?"

"There's no need to repay us, Bodahn. We wouldn't leave anyone down here alone," Adia insisted.

"Well, I will figure out some way to make it up to you. Sandal, say thank you to the nice ladies for saving your life." The boy looked at the ground for a moment, then back up, seemingly sad.

"Thank you..." he said softly. Amber smiled and tapped his arm.

"Sandal, from what I saw, you didn't need much help. Just stay near your father, okay?" He nodded at her, and Adia grinned as well.

"There's a good boy." She then focused her attention on Varric. "So. Are we ready to venture on?"

"We're going to make camp here, and then press on after everyone's rested. We should be only a day or so away from our destination."

"Varric... What exactly are we looking for?" He sat down and shrugged at his fellow rogue, looking a bit uncomfortable.

"To be honest, even I don't know. Bartrand heard these tales about ruins that would be ripe for the taking. Me, I just want to get back to the sunshine. All the other Dwarves probably feel right at home, though." Adia cocked an eyebrow.

"So... We're chasing down a fairy tale?"

"See, when you put it that way-"

"But Adia's thinking is not far-off, is it?" Fenris interjected. Varric was silent for a minute before looking in the direction of his brother.

"...I have to trust Bartrand on this."

"For all our sakes, Varric, I really hope we find something. If not... Well... A mad Adia isn't a happy Birdie," the archer threatened.

"I believe you. I've heard the stories about that famous temper of yours."

"It is a force to be reckoned with," Adia shot back with a wide grin, setting her bow down and starting to unroll her bed stuff. Fenris and Anders both shivered at the memory of her threatening to nail Carver's scalp to his bed. The rogue saw this and stuck her tongue out at them.

"You two haven't been on the receiving end of my anger."

"We've seen it," the Elf retorted.

"I don't want to be on the receiving end, thank you," the healer added.

"Smart men! There's hope for you all yet!" Adia grinned at her sister, who smiled back. It was still bound to be an interesting journey.


	17. Deep Roads, Part 2

Author's Note: The last section with Adia and Fenris was written by the girl who RPs Adia, just to let you know.

It was nearly a week later, and the expedition had finally reached its goal: A Thaig unlike any the Dwarves had ever seen. Bartrand had made a comment that whoever had lived here was vastly different from Orzammar, and that hopefully meant valuable treasures. Varric had found a passage further into what seemed to be the heart of the Thaig. After beating some Shades and a defender Golem, the group reached an intact door. Adia studied the door for a moment, cautiously taking a step back from it. "This place just gets stranger and stranger. What do you think is behind there?"

"I'm hoping it's a mountain of gold and gems so that we can get out of here. This place gives me the creeps," Varric stated with a shiver.

"Well, we won't find out if we never open it," Fenris wisely stated, carefully pushing open the heavy metal. It swung slowly into the room, and they were all thankful there weren't more creatures to deal with. Anders was already nervous about the presence of Shades, but was trying not to alarm anyone else. Adia stuck close to the Elf, peeking her head in the room and following him in.

"I'm with Varric. I thought this was going to be fun, but this is far from it..." She frowned, wondering if this expedition had been a good idea or not. Why hadn't they just kept the fifty sovereigns and bought a small farm outside the city? As she looked at her surroundings, the rogue became aware of what seemed to be an altar sitting atop a dais in the center of the room. Going closer, she saw what could only be described as an idol sitting on it. "Holy Andraste's flaming knickers!" Fenris was immediately at her side.

"What... Is that?" he asked, staring at the primitive piece.

"Is that... Lyrium?" Varric wondered aloud, seemingly in awe. If it was, it was a kind he'd never seen before, and that meant they might have just hit the mother-load.

"Lyrium? Let me see!" Anders said, letting Justice's curiosity get the better of him for a moment. Amber was the last one in the door, shaking her head at the healer. However, she managed to only get a few feet before sinking to her knees, holding her head, which felt ready to explode. She skittered back against the wall, clutching Shadowfade, who was hissing softly. There was a roaring in her ears, her eyes felt like someone had jammed daggers into them, and shivers raced down her spine. Adia turned and saw her sister go down, rushing past the men and dropping down next to her.

"Amber, what's wrong?"

"Magick... That lyrium is..." Her voice was strained, and she kept wincing. Anders jogged over, knowing that whatever he'd felt from the idol, Amber was getting at least a double dose. Even the Spirit could sense the stone had been… Tainted somehow.

"There's something about it which doesn't feel right," he explained, resting a hand on Amber's head, meeting the archer's eyes. "I've got her." Adia nodded and returned to Varric and Fenris. Bartrand chose that moment to wander in, looking confused.

"Hey Bartrand, look at this! An idol made out of pure lyrium, I think," Varric told him, excitement clear in his eyes.

"Excellent find," the older Dwarf replied with a low whistle.

"Excellent and just weird..." the redhead mused. The storyteller smiled and shook his head, beginning to search the altar itself.

"Birdie, I'm going to check for booby traps. Grab it when I tell you, but don't let it touch your bare skin. Only Dwarves can handle the touch of lyrium."

"Then shouldn't she check for traps while you grab it?" Fenris wondered.

"No, because I'm better at trap-finding. She's better at lock-picking though." The two rogues got to work, and when Varric nodded at her, Adia made sure her gloves were on tight, and grabbed the idol, shivering for a moment as she looked at it. Other than being curvy and… Weird… She couldn't figure out what it looked like. "Throw it to Bartrand and we'll look over the rest of this place." The archer wasted no time in tossing the creepy thing to the other Dwarf, then took off her gloves and smacked them together. It just felt like there was a residue sticking to them. Bartrand easily caught their prize, and the mages swore it sparked for a moment as he left the room. Out of the corner of Adia's eye, she saw the door close behind him.

"Oh no..." Amber whispered, clutching tighter at Shadowfade and Anders. Her twin leapt down and raced to the door, slamming her fists against it. Varric joined her.

"Bartrand! The door!" she yelled.

"Bartrand, it shut behind you." The older brother's muffled voice came through after a moment.

"You always did notice everything, Varric." Shock stole across the storyteller's face as he realized what was occurring.

"Are you serious?! You're going to screw over your own brother for a lousy idol?!" There was a laugh, and Bartrand continued, though his voice was getting fainter.

"Not just the idol. The location of this Thaig alone is worth a fortune. And I'm not splitting that four ways."

"Bartrand?! **BARTRAND**!" Panic set in on Adia immediately.

"He left us! He locked us in here and left us!"

"Locked us in here?" Anders asked, paling. He closed his eyes as the familiar sensation of the walls moving closer swept over him.

"Adia, calm down!" Fenris commanded, grabbing her shoulders and spinning her around to face him. "We will find a way out of this."

"Oh, I am going to find that son-of-a-bitch - Sorry Mother!- and I will **kill** him!" Varric swore, beginning to pace by the door. The redhead squirmed in the warrior's grip for a moment before taking a few deep breaths to calm herself.

"W-what do we do now? How do we get out of here?"

"We find another door or passage. Mage, Amber, get up!"

"Are we really trapped down here?" the healer wanted to know, shivering now. Amber shook the last remnants of the idol's magick off and got to her feet, pulling him up as well. She squeezed his hand to get his attention, smiling as best she could.

"No, we're not. Fenris is right. We'll find a way out."

"Then let's get going," Adia said. "I don't want to stay here any more than we have to." Amber looked apologetically at her twin.

"Sorry about before. That idol... Thing just overwhelmed me."

"It's all right." The archer patted the mage's shoulder. "I understand. Now let's go." It took some searching, but they did find another passage deeper into the ruins. But as the group walked through, the rocks start shaking, and suddenly came to life! They appeared to be held together by strands of red lyrium.

"What... Are these rock wraiths?!" Varric wondered, wasting no time in firing Bianca. Adia was next to him, her own arrows whistling through the air.

"I think I'd rather deal with darkspawn! What are those things?!"

"Magick of some kind!" Anders told her, firing ice spells at them. Amber was doing the same with fire, trying to concentrate through the pain that was back. She was really starting to hate the Deep Roads...

"Then we'll make them rubble!" Fenris countered, swinging his sword and taking out a trio of the things. They kept fighting and moving, until a larger version of the wraiths formed together, a skull as its "head".

"Enough!" it commanded in a deep, gravelly voice.

"Maker on a stick, it talks!" Adia shouted, jumping behind Fenris. She put her hands on his back and poked her head around his side, staring wide-eyed at the thing. The Elf had his sword up, eyeing the creature warily. Anders used every ounce of will he had to keep Justice from attacking it. The Spirit knew exactly what it was, and wasn't happy.

"They will not attack you further," the wraith said, indicating the smaller ones still in the area. "Not without my permission. I feed on their hunger, and I would not see my feast end."

"You're a Demon then?" Amber asked, already knowing full-well the answer. She knew what Fade energy felt like, and this one had a dark quality to it that she more sensed that saw. The being seemed to dip the skull in acknowledgement.

"That is what your kind calls me, yes. I would propose a truce. I know what you seek, and you will need my help to get it."

"Don't talk to that thing! I don't trust it!" Adia whispered to her sister, still behind her "Elf shield".

"Demons will trip you up every time, Amber," Anders warned, wondering what she was up to. Shadowfade was hissing again in his arms, her claws flexing.

"Why do we need your help?" the red-eyed girl wondered, tilting her head a bit.

"Further down there is a door that leads into the paths far above us. That is what you seek. But you will need a key to open it, and only I know where it is."

"A key?" The mage sound surprised and pleased. "A regular turn-in-a-lock key?"

"That is correct."

"Amber..." Fenris began, a warning in his voice. What sort of deal was she going to make with this thing?

"Fire Eyes, what are you-" Varric started, feeling uneasy about all of this. A wicked grin stole across Amber's face, and she mockingly bowed to the thing.

"Thank you." As she straightened up, she blasted the creature with a fireball. "Now die!" Adia immediately followed up her sister's attack with an exploding arrow. With the twins concentrating on the Demon, the men dealt with the smaller wraiths which tried to interfere. Before long, the cavern was quiet once more. "Well... Now we just need to find that key," Amber said with a smile.

"And go home. Then shove Bartrand's head underwater until the bubbles stop!" her sister added with a grin.

"Now that sounds like a plan!" Varric praised, heading off down the tunnel, the rest of the group at his heels. They entered another wide cavern, eerily lit by the veins of red lyrium all along the walls. This one was absolutely massive, and had smaller pockets branching off it.

"Where are we, Varric?" Fenris wondered, gazing around in awe. However, he was starting to get twitchy, and it probably had something to do with that red lyrium…

"Well, if I didn't know better, I'd say the treasure vault. But no Dwarf I know would **ever-**" The sound of VERY large rocks coming together behind them made him swallow nervously. "Oh boy..." The group froze for a moment.

"Oh boy? What do you mean, oh boy? What the hell is going on now?!" Adia demanded, spinning around, the others following suit. A GIANT Rock Wraith was standing there staring at them, easily thirty feet high. Shadowfade leapt free of Anders and darted down a small side passage.

"Varric... You have a plan?" the healer asked.

"Yes, kill it!" the Dwarf shot back, Bianca in his hands.

"A sound plan!" Fenris agreed, leaping at the thing. Adia found a decent spot away from the main melee and started shooting the wraith with everything she had. The creature summoned more smaller ones, and they changed tactics accordingly. After a bit, the large one started glowing with energy, and everyone ducked behind the many pillars around the room. Blinding red light burst from the creature, and the mages both swayed on their feet, while Fenris' markings flared for a moment.

"Do not let that energy hit you!" Amber warned, gritting her teeth against the wave of pain cascading through her head.

"Whatever happened to just fighting bandits?" Adia wondered with a frown. "Bandits don't shoot huge beams of energy at you! I want a nice group of bandits!" The energy soon stopped, and they went back to attacking everything. However, all too soon the large one was glowing again, and the boys quickly retreated to safety. However, one of the smaller wraiths had snuck up behind Adia, and managed to pin her legs down.

"**ADIA**!" Amber screamed, seeing her sister in trouble. No, she was not going to lose anyone down here, least of all her twin.

"Amber!" the redhead called back, thrashing under the wraith like crazy, clawing at the ground trying to pull herself out from under it. "Get off of me! Let me go, you stupid rock!" She felt the quick sizzle of electricity, and then suddenly saw the red energy all around her. However, when the rogue chanced to look up, she realized that Amber's barrier surrounded her. The mage was standing in front of her sister, teeth clenched as she fought to maintain the small bubble of safety. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Fenris get held back by Varric and Anders.

"She needs help!" the Elf insisted.

"Fire Eyes has her, Elf. You can't get to her." Adia remained perfectly still, not wanting to break Amber's concentration and put them in any more danger than they were already in. However, the barrier began to crack, and Amber went to her knees. Facing the energy like this was taking its toll on her already stressed concentration. It wouldn't be long before her shield failed, but she had to protect her sister. She'd promised Father…

"Adia, I need you to listen to me, okay? Curl into as tight a ball as you can, and close your eyes."

"Amber..." Adia whispered, biting her lip and nodding. She curled up as tight as she could, tucking her head into her knees and wrapping her arms around her legs, closing her eyes tightly. She didn't know what her twin was planning, but she trusted her. She heard the barrier shatter, and then there was a weight on her, and she could feel the energy all around them. Strangely, it didn't hurt, only made her skin crawl, but the weight on her back was starting to make it hard to breathe… After a minute, the energy stopped but she heard panicked shouts:

"Fire Eyes! Birdie! Answer me!" Varric called out.

"Adia, are you all right!" Fenris demanded. The rogue heard footsteps rapidly approach, and then the weight was lifted off her.

"Amber! Amber, no!" Anders sounded extremely upset, his words coming out partially choked. Adia uncurled herself and sat up, looking confused. Fenris and Varric were still fighting the large creature, though it seemed almost dead. Anders was next to her, holding Amber in his arms. She was a mess of blood, and her eyes were closed. He was already frantically healing her. "Don't you dare die on me!"

"Amber?" It took a moment for the redhead to realize what had happened, but then her eyes went wide, and she scrambled over to Anders. "Amber! Amber! Please wake up!" She looked at the healer, resisting the urge to grab his jacket and shake him. "Fix her! You have to fix her! Please!" Her voice cracked and tears welled up in her eyes.

"I'm working as fast as I can!" he assured her, his own voice cracking a bit. They heard the Wraith drop, and then Fenris and Varric raced over.

"Is she-" the Elf began, seeing how upset Adia was.

"No, and she'll pull through this," Anders interrupted, determination on his face. He hadn't lost a patient since he'd been in Kirkwall, and he wasn't about to start now.

"She has to pull through!" the archer insisted. "She can't leave me!" She stared down at her twin's bloody face, tears starting to slip. "Why did you do that? Of all the stupid things...You should have let it hit me, you silly girl!"

"Let the healer work, Adia," Fenris said, gently trying to pull her away. But she jerked back from him, reaching out and grabbing Amber's hand.

"No!"

"Elf, leave her be," Varric told him with a heavy sigh.

"Just... Make sure we're not surprised by anything else," Anders told them, not even looking up. They nodded and went off to search the other tunnels. Adia remained next to the blonde, pulling her legs to her chest and just staring at the wall

"...Is she going to be okay, Anders? Please tell me she's gonna make it..."

"She's your sister. Of course she will." He closed his eyes for a moment, and softly added: "She'll be fine." As he sat there healing Amber, Adia kept sniffing and wiping her eyes, trying not to break down sobbing. After a bit though, she saw the magick begin to taper off; the blue wisps starting to fizzle. Anders grit his teeth. "It's not enough... No... I…" His head dropped for a moment, and then the blue cracks broke through his skin. Justice stared down at Amber, gently moving her hair out of her face. Adia shrunk back from the Spirit, still unsure about him, but calmed down when she saw how tenderly he treated her sister.

"Do not walk the shining paths, Amber Hawke," he told the unconscious girl. "Do not go where you cannot return from." The magick flared a bright blue again, and Adia even felt her own minor injuries fade. Was this the power that Fenris kept referring to? Used to heal, it was rather… Peaceful. After a moment, the light stopped, and Justice looked over at her, seeming tired. "She is alive."

"J-Justice... Thank you."

"I could not let her die. She means so much to you, and us." The lines faded, and Anders blinked for a moment, looking down at Amber with a relieved smile.

"We did it. Thank the Maker..."

"Is she going to wake up? Why isn't she awake?" Adia wondered.

"Shock, probably. We just need to get her somewhere safe." They then heard meowing, and saw Shadowfade poking her head around the bend to another tunnel. Adia hesitated for a moment, not wanting to leave Amber's side; but she eventually got up and walked over to the cat, peering around the corner into the other tunnel. It was a small cave with a stream running through one side of it, and none of those red lyrium rocks in sight. Shadowfade yawned and stretched in the middle of the space, looking pleased.

"Anders, bring her over here. I think this'll work until she's better," Adia called out to the healer, looking back at him. He very carefully picked Amber up and carried her into the cave.

"Grab her pack and get her bedroll out of it. She dropped it when she went to help you." The redhead nodded and ran over, grabbing as many of the packs as she could at once. She opened Amber's and pulled her bedroll out, setting it up for her.

"All ready. You can lay her down." He gently laid her down, and then rummaged in his pack for a moment before pulling the gray blanket out and draping it over her. Then he sat next to his fellow mage and took her hand.

"I should have done something..." he whispered. Adia frowned and patted his hand. Now wasn't the time to have anyone blaming themselves.

"Anders, you did do something. You saved her. You and Justice both did. You did more for her than any of the rest of us could."

"I didn't want to lose her. Neither did he. She'll be all right, Adia. She's a Hawke. You're both as tough as any Warden." The archer smiled genuinely at him.

"Thank you, Anders. I appreciate the compliment."

"You're welcome." Shadowfade climbed into his lap, mewling and pawing at his coat. "Shh, she'll be okay, kitty. I promise." At that moment, Varric and Fenris returned, and both came over.

"Everything okay?" the Dwarf asked softly.

"Yes... For now at least," Adia told them with a sigh, nervously fidgeting with the bottom of her braid. Fenris picked up on it immediately.

"Adia, are..." It was his turn to sigh. He wasn't sure what to do in a situation like this. "Will you be all right?"

"I'll feel better when she wakes up. I wish I would have let Diego come with us... I want a hug or something." She looked upset again, and the Elf put a hand on her shoulder and met her gaze. Comforting others wasn't something he understood or did, but for her… For her he would try.

"I... I am not your Hound, but if you wish..." Varric raised an eyebrow, one hand reaching into his coat where he kept his notebook. Adia didn't respond to the warrior, but wrapped her arms around his torso, resting her head on his chest and just squeezing him a little, but not too tight. He awkwardly put his arms around her, resting his chin lightly on her head. After jotting something down, Varric chuckled and headed for their packs.

"I'll see about getting a fire going and food."

"You're missing blackmail material, Amber... Please wake up," Anders softly begged, kissing her hand. Adia turned her head, sticking her tongue out at the blonde

"I'm sure you'll tell her all about it when she does, or have Varric do it." She giggled a little, reluctantly pulling back from Fenris a bit, but didn't detach herself completely; instead she tilted her head up to look at him. "Thank you. I needed that."

"It was my pleasure," he replied with a small smile. "But perhaps I should lend Varric a hand. You just... Rest here." He gently pulled away, and the rogue sat down next to her sister and Anders.

"How long do you think she'll be out?"

"I... I don't know," he told her, still looking bothered. "She was hurt pretty badly. My hope is a little later, and then we can get out of here in the morning... Or at least after everyone's rested."

"You should try and rest. I'll keep an eye on her." But the healer shook his head.

"I'll be fine. I don't... I won't be able to sleep with her like this." Adia smiled sadly at him

"That makes two of us." She pulled her legs to her chest again. "I'm glad you came with us, Anders. I know you hate it down here, but if it wasn't for you and Justice... I don't want to even think about what could've happened."

"Oh, you never know," he retorted with a teasing smile. "Maybe you wouldn't have gotten locked in the room by Varric's bastard of a brother. Maybe you would've dealt with that Demon and gotten past that big Rock Wraith." He very much doubted any of them would have actually bargained with that thing, and Justice immediately started berating him for thinking so poorly about the twins and their friends. Adia poked him and pointed to his hand gripping Amber's.

"Still... I'm glad you're here, and I know she's happy you came as well."

"I'm glad I came too. I would've just worried myself sick in the clinic. Now I get to worry next to her." He gave the girl a wry smile and sighed. His fingers tightened a bit around the mage girl's hand, but she was still too deep asleep to respond.

"She'll be all right," Adia predicted. "You're a great healer. She'll come around and we can put this whole mess behind us."

"I know," he replied with a nod. "I've haven't lost anyone since coming to Kirkwall, and I didn't feel like starting now." The archer snickered.

"Amber's too stubborn to die. I think she'll outlive all of us." Anders brushed the dark hair back, using his sleeve to wipe some of the blood off her cheek. He'd clean her up a bit later, when it didn't feel like she was going to float away from him.

"Well, she'll definitely outlive me," he stated. The moment the words were out of his mouth, he regretted them. Adia blinked, tilting her head to one side.

"Why do you say that? Do you plan on dying anytime soon?"

"It's not important, but no. Not any time soon," he explained, hoping she dropped the subject. "Especially not now."

"Well good. 'Cause I'm sure Amber would chase you across the Fade if you did," the redhead shot back with a grin. In spite of the situation, he started chuckling.

"Oh Maker, wouldn't that be a sight? She and Justice would just team up and try and throw me back in my body."

"It would be. Amber would drag you back by your ankles and stuff your soul back into your body by any means she could think of," Adia agreed with a laugh. Varric came over, smiling at the comment.

"That would something to see, wouldn't it? Food's ready, if you're interested." However, Adia shook her head.

"No... I'm all right for now. Do you want something, Anders?"

"No, I'll be-" They both heard his stomach rather loudly protest the lack of food, and he blushed. Varric stared at him, mouth slightly agape.

"Geeze Blondie, when was the last time you ate?"

"...I don't remember..." Anders replied after a few minutes of silence. He hated trail rations, and Dwarven ones really weren't appetizing. The fact that he knew he should be eating quite a bit more was not lost on him.

"Anders, you need to eat something," Adia ordered, eyes wide. "If you don't, I'll tell Amber when she wakes up." The prospect of facing a very stern Amber was almost enough to make him concede… Almost.

"But..." He looked down at his hand holding hers. "I don't want to get up."

"I'll bring you some if you promise me you'll actually eat it," Varric told him with a sigh as he crossed his arms. "If Fire Eyes wakes up to find **you** passed out, I don't even want to think of the firestorm that will follow."

"I'd have to agree with Varric," the other Hawke added. "You being passed out wouldn't be what I'd want Amber to see when she first wakes up. I don't think any of us would survive that." The healer just blushed and nodded, and Varric turned to get food. Fenris came and sat next to the archer, placing a bowl of stew in front of her before starting to eat his own.

"In case you change your mind," he explained when she looked at him. She smiled at him, feeling a slight blush rise in her cheeks.

"Thank you. But I'm fine, really." She sat quietly while everyone else ate, watching Amber for any signs of movement. Eventually she leaned to the side, lazily resting her head on Fenris' shoulder, using it as a pillow of sorts. Her eyes drooped close after a bit, and the next thing she knew, she was laying down next to her twin. She felt an arm over her, and turned slightly to see Fenris lying next to her, his blanket thrown over them both. Adia couldn't help but smile, snuggling herself closer to him, but keeping her eyes on Amber. She was a little mad at herself for falling asleep, and half wondering how she'd ended up laying down with Fenris, but she wasn't complaining about it in the least. As she lay in the darkness, her keen ears picked up what sounded like chattering teeth coming from her sister's other side. She blinked a few times to concentrate and sat up, careful not to wake Fenris, and leaned over Amber to see what was going on. It was Anders, who was curled up next to her, shivering, but still holding her hand. A moment later, Amber rolled over and blinked, frowning up at her younger sibling.

"What's wrong, Adia?" She still sounded half-asleep, and Adia was betting her memory was still a bit hazy. But she smiled and gave her a careful hug before standing and going to her own pack. She grabbed a blanket, turning and laying it out over Anders.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm glad you're okay, but your man is just silly."

"My man?" Still confused, Amber rolled the other way as best she could, and tried to sit up. However, she was too weak remain that way, and fell back to the ground with an audible "thump". "Andraste's tits!" she swore loudly, waking up the men.

"What's going on?" Varric asked, sitting up with Bianca at the ready.

"Adia?" Fenris called out, not feeling her against him.

"Amber?" Anders whispered, still shivering. He could have sworn he'd heard her voice, and that would be a welcome thing indeed. Adia put her hands on her sister's shoulders and pressed down lightly.

"Amber, don't move. You were really hurt and you need to rest until your strength returns." She gave Anders a half-hearted glare. "And you, get under that blanket and warm up before you become a mage-cicle!" Amber closed her eyes, and soft, orange wisps of energy circled her arm for a moment before moving to Anders. It took a few minutes, but he stopped shivering. Now he merely seemed confused.

"How-" he started to question.

"I've learned a few useful tricks along with being able to set people on fire," she explained as she squeezed his hand. "Thank you for saving me."

"You gave us all quite a scare there, Fire Eyes," the Dwarf informed her.

"Indeed. Adia was nearly beside herself," Fenris added. Adia nodded and smacked her sister's arm, and the dark-haired girl winced. She was still very sore.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again. I thought I lost you..." the archer said, hanging her head.

"I just didn't want to lose **you**," the mage retorted. "Besides, I'm the eldest. It's my job to take the hits." Anders sat up, wrapping the blanket around him.

"You nearly died..."

"I had a good healer who I trusted to help. I'll be fine," she assured him with a smile. Adia shook her head and huffed.

"You're ten minutes older than me, and only because I think you tricked me into letting you out first." That thought made her grin a bit. "But don't do that again. I don't want to lose you... Ever."

"Hey, it was probably the first and only time I'll **ever** be able to trick you," Amber shot back with her own grin. "But you should get back to sleep. Sorry if I woke you."

"Actually, what did wake you?" Fenris wanted to know.

"I... Don't even remember falling asleep actually. I just woke up on the ground next to the two of you then I heard Anders shivering." The blonde ducked his head.

"Sorry..."

"You passed out against me, so Varric and I got you onto a bedroll," the Elf told her. "The mage was still awake when we fell asleep.

"Passed out against him?" Amber asked, raising an eyebrow. "I missed something good, didn't I?" Her twin gave her a knowing smirk.

"See what you get when you play hero of the Deep Roads?" But the mage girl shook her head and sighed.

"Hero... I just couldn't let you get hurt, is all. That doesn't make me a hero." She suddenly felt something moving under the blanket, and a moment later Shadowfade poked her head out and meowed, staring at all of them.

"Uh-oh, I think we disturbed the poor kitty's sleep," Anders pointed out with a soft chuckle. Adia patted her sister's arm and smiled.

"I was kidding, Amber." Then she grinned at the cat. "Poor kitty. I'm sure you'll fall back to sleep in no time." As if in response, the feline yawned, stretched, and burrowed back into the blanket.

"We should follow the animal's advice. I doubt tomorrow will be easy," Fenris brought up.

"As long as we don't run into anything like today..." Anders added.

"We'll be fine," Amber assured him, gripping his hand a little tighter. "The Hawkes won't let something like this slow us down, right sister?"

"Not a chance!" Adia replied with a mischievous grin. *big smile* "I doubt there's a force in Thedas that we couldn't stand up to." She gave Amber a careful hug before returning to her spot next to Fenris. "Is... It still okay for me sleep here?" she asked hesitantly. He smiled warmly at her.

"Of course. I would not have placed my bedroll here if I didn't wish to be next to you." Amber giggled as she lay back down, and Anders started chuckling as well.

"Elf and Archer: Awkward cuteness at its best," the healer mumbled. Adia pushed the comment to the back of her mind and laid down next to the warrior, curling herself against him much like before. However, this time she was facing him with her head against his chest, and she closed her eyes.

"Warm..." she whispered, feeling safe and secure even in unknown territory. He very gently put his arm back across her and sighed.

"Good night, Adia."

"Good night, Fenris," came the sleepy reply.

Adia was awakened the next "day" to Fenris gently shaking her. "Adia, Varric says he found something you'll want to see." She yawned and sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Huh? What is it?" The Dwarf's voice drifted over from the main cave.

"Birdie, you **need** to see this! It's made this whole experience almost worth it!" The warrior offered her a hand up, and as she took it, she toyed with the idea of "accidentally" tripping and falling into him. However, she decided against it, heading to where Varric was. And when she saw what he was standing in front of, her jaw hit the floor as her eyes nearly popped out of her head: Large chests full of coins, gems, and other expensive-looking objects were squeezed into a corner of the cave.

"This is what that thing was guarding! Look at it all!" he exclaimed.

"This... Is a king's ransom, to be sure," Fenris agreed.

"Holy Maker!" Adia leaned against one of the walls, steadying herself, in total disbelief at what she was seeing. "This is... Wow!" Varric turned to her with a huge grin.

"Birdie, even if we just take the best pieces, this will make us all rich! Ha! Let Bartrand keep his stupid idol: We've got gold and other wanted shinies!"

"I thought you wanted to skin him alive and leave him at the Bone Pit for any dragons we missed?" the Elf asked with a chuckle.

"Oh, I still do... But this makes everything better." Adia ran back to where they had been sleeping, intent on waking her sister and Anders to share the good news. Amber was curled up next to the healer, one arm around his waist, and him holding that arm.

"Amber! Amber! Wake up! Varric found it! We can get mother out of Lowtown, get the family titles back...We're never going to have to worry about the Templars ever again!" The mage stirred, twisting her head to blink at her twin, still groggy.

"What did Varric find that's going to do all that?"

"Treasure, no doubt," Anders mused as he opened his eyes, blinking up at the redhead. "And quite a lot, I take it?"

"YES!" the archer shouted, pulling Amber to her feet. "Come look!" But the dark-haired girl only managed to take two steps before her legs gave out. Her body was still weak from yesterday, but it still bothered her.

"Maker's ass, this is annoying!" she swore. But Adia's excitement was still at its peak, and she attempted to half-drag, half-carry her sister.

"Work legs!" she teasingly ordered. Anders flung the blanket off him and scooped Amber up. She was startled enough to wrap her arms around his neck and squeal. He grinned at her as she calmed down.

"I could get used to this, you know." She blushed, but when they both saw the pile of riches, her eyes widened.

"Well, it's not every day you see a pile of gold that big..." Anders quipped, sounding impressed.

"It's not every day you see this period!" Adia shot back. "We're richer than anyone in Hightown!"

"We still need to get it back to the surface," Fenris reminded them.

"Oh stop being such a spoilsport, Elf. Even our resident pessimist is overwhelmed by all this," Varric said over his shoulder, starting to separate the treasures.

"Um, which one of us are you referring to?" the healer wondered.

"Take your pick, Blondie. You and Fire Eyes have enough doom and gloom on any random day to compensate for Birdie, Daisy, and Rivaini put together."

"I'm not that bad... Am I?" Amber asked softly, frowning a little. Adia patted her sister's leg and smiled.

"No, not quite that bad. So how do we get this out of here?"

"We carry the best, brightest, and oddest looking pieces with us. Everything else... Unless the mages have magick bags I don't know about, it'll have to be left here," the storyteller told them.

"So anything we don't absolutely need can go. I could even make Shadowfade a little pack or something," the red-eyed girl joked. The cat peeked around Anders' legs, looking perplexed.

"Now I really wish I brought Diego," Adia added. "Well, we can dump what we don't need from our packs if we have to." They all started going through their packs, getting rid of anything that wasn't absolutely needed. Varric began loading the bags from the piles he'd made, when he turned with an excited shout:

"Hey, it's a key!"

"That will unlock that door?" Fenris wondered, motioning to the door near the treasure pile. It was barred by a rather intricate-looking lock, but Adia had yet to try her luck on it. Maybe now she wouldn't have to.

"Let's see." He goes to the door, and they all heard the tumblers click. "And we're out!" Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, and Amber was once again happy with her decision to kill that Demon they'd encountered.

"Oh thank the Maker!" Adia exclaimed. "Let's pack camp and get out of here! Anders, I'll carry your pack if want to carry Amber." The archer grinned at her sister, who was sitting on the ground, blushing.

"No, I can manage both for a while," the healer retorted as he picked her up again. She puts her pack in her lap, holding on to his shoulders, and looking very comfortable.

"You are stronger than you look, mage," Fenris told him with a nod.

"That's only because of what he's carrying," Varric shot back.

"Amber doesn't weigh that much to begin with," Adia said as she grinned at the blonde. "But if you get tired, let me know, and I'll take something. Now let's get the hell out of here!" They trekked through the door, seeing the familiar worked stone of the Deep Roads ahead. Things were finally starting to look up.

It takes a week to get out of the tunnels, and Amber was walking by herself by the time the group emerged into the sunlight. Another two days' travel, and they reached Kirkwall. "Oh, it is **good** to be home!" Varric exclaimed, turning to the twins. "I imagine you'll be headed home to tell your Mother and Junior the good news? You're going to be very rich, my dears."

"I'm just glad to be out of there and in the sunlight again. But I'm sure mother is going to be thrilled," the redhead replied with a large smile.

"Even Carver can't have anything bad to say about this!" Amber added, grinning as well.

"We will leave you to your happy reunion then," Fenris said with a chuckle.

"I'm going to look up my contacts right now, to see about getting all this sold off. I'll come get you when I hear something," the Dwarf told them.

"I should check on the clinic. Make sure Lirene wasn't overwhelmed while I was gone," Anders added.

"I'll be there to help tomorrow. I promise," Amber said with a shy smile. The healer leaned down and tapped her nose.

"It's a date!" Then he dashed off with a laugh. Adia grinned as her sister rubbed her nose and blushed.

"I love your face when he does that. You look so cute!" Fenris tugged gently on the redhead's braid to get her attention.

"I shall see you soon as well? I'm sure there's some rare vintage I can find that will be worthy of this occasion." She playfully swatted at him.

"Of course! I'll come over tomorrow once we've got everything squared away."

"Good," he replied with a smirk, brushing the tips of his spiked gauntlet down her cheek before turning and heading to Hightown. It was Amber's turn to laugh as Adia turned as red as her hair for a moment.

"Shush you!" came the teasing retort. "And what will you be doing, Varric?"

"Other than trying to sell our loot? I'll just be making some notes so that I know to add two dashing heroes to the tale of our fair heroines," he replied with a grin, walking off with a wave. Once he was out of earshot, the mage lightly elbowed the archer.

"Sooo... Nothing going to come of you and Fenris, hm?"

"Well... Okay. I was wrong. At least I hope I was wrong," Adia retorted with a sheepish smile. "But what about you and Anders, hm?" The grin was back as they began the walk back to Lowtown.

"What about him?" Amber asked with a shrug.

"Well you two seemed cozy during this trip. And he never let go of your hand the entire time you were unconscious." The mage blinked and paused for a moment.

"Wait, what?"

"He was pretty tore up over you being hurt. Justice even said you meant a lot to him." Now Amber's eyes went wide. The Spirit had been out? When had that happened?

"Justice was out? Did... Did Fenris see him?" Adia shook her head.

"No. He and Varric were checking the cave for any more of those things. Justice came out and took over healing you to give Anders a rest."

"Oh..." They started walking again. "I... Should thank him then too. I will tomorrow when the clinic closes." The girls soon reached Gamlen's, and she picked up Shadowfade. "Excited to see Diego again?" The cat meowed in reply.

"Oh no, kitty, **I** get the puppy lovin' first!" Adia explained with a grin as she opened the door. But instead of a happy homecoming, what awaited them seemed to be a scene from possibly Amber's worst nightmare: Leandra and Gamlen were standing on either side of Carver, who was wearing full Templar armor. Their brother turned to glare at the two of them. Amber went white, and Shadowfade hissed, all her fur up. Diego came over to his mistress, whining as he licked her hand.

"Oh, hello sisters. Nice of you to return," Carver greeted with a sneer.

"No... No, no, no!" Amber screamed, turning and bolting out the door.

"Amber!" Leandra called, but it was too late. She rounded on her son, tears in her eyes. "Carver, how could you?!" Adia was staring at her brother, scarcely able to believe what she was seeing.

"...CARVER! What... What are you wearing?! Are you- You're one of them!?"

"What, a Templar?" he asked with a smirk. "Yes Adia, I joined the Order while you were on your little trip. I just came home to say goodbye to Mother and Uncle Gamlen before I start my training."

"How could you do this?" their mother whispered, hugging herself. The young man rounded on her, fists clenched at his side.

"What, just because my sister is a mage? You think I care about that?!" Adia glared at him, trying to keep her voice even.

"And what about Father, Carver? What would he say if he saw you in that tin suit! I can't believe you!"

"Father would have wanted me to pursue my own dreams. He trusted a Templar, remember?" At that moment, Gamlen decided to get involved.

"Look, not that I want to get caught up in this, but you **were** sheltering an apostate. If they find out..." Carver ignored the man and headed for the door.

"I'll write you, Mother. I'll be fine, don't worry." As the door slammed shut, Leandra dropped to her knees, Gamlen at her side.

"Adia, please stop him! Make him see reason." The archer nodded and chased after Carver, catching him in a side alley. Roughly grabbing his arm, she slammed him into a wall, a dagger at his throat. Her eyes were narrowed and held a furious look.

"You listen and you listen well: If you want to go work for those murderers, be my guest. By all means, fuck the Knight Commander if it'll make you feel like a man. But if you turn our family in, I will kill you, Carver. I will slit your throat where you stand and you will **never** see it coming." He remained still, eyes wide and hands at his sides. Though carver was fairly certain she would never carry out the threat, he wasn't about to test her when she had a weapon out.

"I won't turn Amber in, if that's what you're worried about. **I** know the value of family. Now if you're through threatening me, you should probably go find our sister before she gets into trouble."

"I'm not talking about just Amber. I said family. And I meant what I said. Brother or not, I will end your existence." She released him. "I know where she went, and the only reasons she would get into trouble is because you would provoke her. Get out of here, Carver. I wish you the best." Turning on her heel, she stalked away from him, hearing him mutter a few things to himself before continuing on his way. Adia got back to Gamlen's, managed to explain the short version of their expedition, and then grabbed her pack once more. Leandra placed a careful hand on her shoulder.

"You just came home… Where are you going now?" Leandra asked, standing behind her daughter as she scribbled on a piece of paper.

"I'm going out, Mother. I need to clear my head before I do something incredibly stupid." Adia's eyes skimmed over the paper, satisfied with the note.

** _Amber,_**

_** I took care of Carver. You do not have to worry about him turning you, Anders or Merrill in to the Templars. Lay low of a few days then come home. I will talk to Varric and we'll keep an ear out. If we hear of anything, I will send word to you somehow. I won't let those bastards take you from me, sister. Do not worry. **_

_** Love,**_

_** Adia**_

The redhead turned and knelt in front of her hound, patting him on the head and holding out the folded paper.

"Take this to Anders' clinic and give it to Amber. I'll be at Fenris' when you're done." Diego barked and took the paper, careful not to tear it with his teeth and was gone a moment later. Adia sighed and turned, picking up her bow and quiver, heading for the door.

"I'm sorry, Mother. I'll be back in the morning." The older woman sighed and nodded.

"Just be careful, dear. I do not want to lose another child."

Amber ran, tears making it hard to see, and the only sensations she felt were Shadowfade in her arms and her boots on the street. Rounding the corner to the Alienage, she bounded down the stairs, startling the Elves who were there. Not even bothering to apologize, she ran for Merrill's door, pounding on it until it opened. "Amber?" The Dalish was very surprised and confused, but they just didn't have **time**.

"Merrill, listen to me: Pack whatever you can't live without and come with me. Do it quickly!"

"But-" The human mage whirled back to the door, slamming it closed.

"Merrill, please! Just do as I ask, and I'll explain on the way!" The Elf nodded, the questioning look still on her face, but she hastily packed a change of clothes, some food, a few potions, and then grabbed her staff. Amber put Shadowfade into her pack, the cat protesting only for a moment before quieting down. Grabbing her friend's hand, she ran out of the house, slipping down one of the entrances to Darktown that Anders had shown her. They ran through the sewers, paying no attention to the people around them.

"Amber, please tell me what's going on! And where's your sister?"

"Adia's not in danger from this. I just- Maker, I needed to run!"

"But why?"

"Carver. He…" They rounded another corner, and the clinic came into sight. The doors were closed, which Amber wasn't sure was a good sign or not. Not caring who was in there or how much of a scene she caused, she opened one of the doors, yanked Merrill through, and then slammed it closed again. Shadowfade hopped down, pawing at her as she slumped against the door. Merrill was still staring at her, concern mixed with the confusion. Anders came out of the back then, looking first annoyed, but then jogging over to them, worry bright in his eyes.

"Are you two all right? What's going on?" Merrill turned to him, shrugging as she looked at the girl huddled against the door. "Amber?"

"We went home, and Carver… He…" Anders dropped next to her, resting a hand on her shoulder. "He's a Templar!" Merrill's hand flew to her mouth, eyes wide. Anders stood, jaw clenched as he understood what could happen now.

"Then we have to run. I don't want to leave these people, but we've got no choice. Amber, help me pack up supplies. Merrill, keep watch and let us know if you hear or see **anything**." The Dalish mage nodded and opened the door slightly to watch. Anders hauled Amber to her feet, pulling her to the back where he began throwing potions and his meager possessions in his pack. Amber grabbed what she thought was necessary, tears still running down her cheeks. "Everything will be all right," the healer assured her, giving her a quick smile. A few minutes later, they had everything ready.

"Anders, there's a… Oh, I think it's Diego!" Merrill called. Amber ran to the door, looking out into Darktown and seeing the Mabari bounding towards them. There was a piece of paper held carefully in his teeth. He spotted her and picked up his pace, dropping the paper at her feet and wagging his tail.

"Sorry dog, no mistress, no clinic," Anders said from a few feet back, Shadowfade on his shoulder. Amber quickly skimmed the writing, a sigh escaping her.

"Well, it's not as dire as I first thought. But we should still find a place to stay for a few days. After that…"

"After that we'll just have to hope that your brother is feeling generous." Anders gripped his staff tighter, and she saw the spark of blue flash in his eyes.

"We can go to the Wounded Coast," Merrill suggested. "There are caves all over, and we know there's sheltered areas around that we could hide in."

"Sounds like a plan," Amber replied, running to Anders' desk and writing a quick summary of where they were going and how long they'd be gone. She gave it back to Diego, who barked and then headed off. "He'll get that to Adia."

"Let's go," Anders said, being careful of the cat as he hefted his pack. On the way, he paused for a moment to tell a group of men something, and they all nodded grimly. Merrill and Amber tilted their heads when he came back. "I just needed to let the refugees know that I need to hide for a bit, but that I'll be back. Normally I'd stay and just deal with the Templars, but…" His gaze flicked to Amber, and he shook his head. "Just not right now." They started walking again, all of them silent.

They set up camp beside a small pond, and Merrill immediately went in search of edible plants, leaving the two humans staring at the fire. "I'm sorry," Amber said after a few minutes. She waved a finger, causing the fire to loop and twist into various shapes.

"Why are you apologizing? You came to warn me, and save Merrill. I still don't know why you needed to bring along a blood-"

"She's a good person, Anders. Just like you."

"She's **nothing** like me!" he shouted, leaping to his feet. Again, his eyes flashed blue, and Amber sat there, eyes wide. The fire flared for a moment before returning to normal, and Anders took a deep breath to calm himself. "I'm sorry… I know you meant it as a compliment, but Merrill and I are nothing alike. I would never ask a Demon for power." He stood over her now, smiling, but Amber kept staring at him, her body tense.

"You both care about your friends, you both don't like seeing others suffer, and you're both mages." She dropped her head, tugging her hood further down. The healer sighed and sat next to her, running a hand through his hair.

"Amber… Please don't hide from me. I would never hurt you."

"I know," she told him softly, wrapping her arms around herself. Shadowfade rubbed her head against her mistress, but the girl ignored the cat.

"Are you afraid of Justice?" The Spirit balked at the question, insisting that he would also never do anything to endanger her.

"No," she answered, shaking her head. "I trust the both of you."

"Then what are you afraid of?" She was silent for a moment, and then her breath hitched in her throat.

"I- I don't know." She grabbed the cat now, hugging the mewling creature to her chest as she fought back tears she didn't realize were forming. "I've never had friends before all of you. It was only Adia and I: Sisters against the world. Then when we came to Kirkwall, that all changed. We found Aveline, Varric found us, Merrill was all but thrown at us, we helped Fenris, promised to aid Isabella, and fought Templars with you. I found acceptance from people who don't see me as a mage, but as myself." She lifted her head, smiling softly at him. "I don't want any of that to change."

"Why would it?" he wondered, a bit puzzled.

"I don't want anyone getting hurt if the Knight Commander-"

"To the Void with her!" The blue cracks shone bright, even next to the fire, and then Justice was there, glowing eyes fixed on her.

"She will not harm you, or any of his friends, Amber," the Spirit vowed. She smiled, reaching out and laying a hand on his arm.

"Thank you. I know you and Anders will keep that promise." Her grip tightened for a moment, and he tilted his head. "I also need to thank you for helping to save me in the Deep Roads. Adia told me that you took over when Anders was too exhausted."

"I could not let you die. Not when he-" Justice shook his head, putting a hand to his forehead for a moment. "Forgive me, but apparently Anders does not wish you to know that." Amber blinked, frowning a bit.

"Um, all right. I heard your voice in the Fade, by the way. Telling me not to walk the shining paths. Have you ever seen them yourself?"

"A few times," he admitted with a shrug. "Spirits are not allowed to walk them, only mortals. I have been told that they are how your souls return to the Maker. I did not know if you would hear me, but I hoped that you would heed my words if you did."

"Actually, I was going to start on one, until my Father stopped me." Justice turned, again the confused expression on his face.

"Your Father is dead, is he not? Shouldn't he be with the Maker already?" It was Amber's turn to shrug, idly petting the cat in her lap.

"I doubt it was truly him, but he told me that I couldn't go yet. That there was so much more for me to do and see. When I told him that I would go back, he just smiled and… Vanished. That's when I heard your voice, and walked away from the path."

"Then it was not a Demon, either," the Spirit said, a hint of relief in his voice. "Sometimes they appear to mortals on the brink of death, and promise them the chance to live again. Many abominations are made that way."

"We fear death," Amber admitted. "None of us look forward to it, especially when we think we're in the prime of our lives. But to take a Demon's offer… I doubt any of them realize the kind of deal they're making. That's not a life they're going back to: It's slavery." Justice smiled, tugging her hood off so he could fully see her eyes. The magick they held in them captivated him on occasion, and it was soothing as well.

"That is exactly so," he said with a nod.

"Justice, remember when we first spoke in the clinic, and you asked me to help you free the mages?"

"I do indeed. Have you considered doing more than you already do? Those mages from Starkhaven and the boy Feynriel have already benefited from your kindness. Even the refugees have gotten used to seeing you in his clinic."

"I want to help you and Anders as much as I can. No matter what the Knight Commander does, I will stand by you."

"He will appreciate that, Amber." A moment later, Justice retreated. But Anders stared at her, what seemed to be horror in his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Amber… You have no idea what you're pledging yourself to. And now that your brother is a Templar-"

"Anders, I want to help. You made sure I was safe, so now let me help keep you safe." He stood and shook his head, walking over to his tent.

"I almost lost you once. If anything happened to you now… The city wouldn't survive what we would do to it. I'm sorry." Anders went into his tent, leaving Amber alone. She stared into the fire, feeling useless again as she held Shadowfade tight. Merrill returned soon after with some edible plants and a bit more firewood, but dropped it all when she saw Amber sitting by herself.

"What happened?" the Dalish asked, sitting next to her.

"Anders hates me," came the whispered reply.

"Hates you? Amber, what in the name of the Creators are you talking about? And where is Anders, anyway?"

"His tent. I told him that I wanted to help him and Justice free the mages." Merrill stared at the human, a questioning look on her face.

"Who is Justice?" The red-eyed girl paled and dropped her head into her hands.

"Promise me you won't say a **word** to anyone."

"I swear on my Clan," the other mage solemnly vowed.

"Justice is a Fade Spirit who merged with Anders. Adia is fairly certain that Fenris would try to kill him if he ever found out, so we try and make sure he doesn't manifest in public. But he's a good, kind Spirit." Again, Merrill stared at her.

"So if I understand this correctly, Anders became what your Chantry would view as an abomination. Yet he still picks on me for my magick?" Amber sighed heavily. That was going to become a point of contention between her and the healer soon.

"To be honest Merrill, I'm not fond of your magick either."

"But you still want to be my friend. All Anders wants to do is lecture me."

"You're a good person, Merrill, regardless of the blood magick. Besides, you're still a fellow mage, and I think we can learn a lot from one another." The girls shared a smile, and Amber realized she was starting to feel a bit better.

"I'd like that," the Elf said softly. "It beats staring at the walls all day."

"And once we move into Hightown, you can come over any time you want and stay as long as you like. Adia will be glad to see you too." Merrill nodded, and then turned to the dark-haired girl with a hopeful look.

"Want to hear a story while we wait for Anders to emerge from hiding?"

"I'd like that," Amber replied as the Dalish began a tale that told of the beginning of her gods. There was only a small pang of regret that Anders wasn't with her, but he'd come around soon. Wouldn't he?

Fenris was settling in for the night when he heard a hard slamming on the front door. The pounding echoed through the empty mansion like thunder. Grabbing his blade, the Elf made his way to the door, gripping the hilt tightly, he flicked the lock open. But what came exploding through the doorway was not what he was expecting. Adia's familiar frame slammed passed the door, nearly smacking him in the face with the heavy wood.

"Fenris!" It was all he could do not to laugh and give away his position. He watched her as she stomped into the main hall, following her closely. For a Rogue, she wasn't paying very much attention and it made him smirk.

"Fenris!" She called again.

"Yes?" The deep voice in her ear caused the girl to jump. She spun around, one hand reaching for her dagger, the other coming up in defense. Fenris quirked an eyebrow and easily disarmed her, dangling the blade in her face.

"You need to work on your hand to hand." He grinned, but the look on her face as she snatched her blade away from him showed she wasn't much in the mood for games or teasing. Usually only one person put that look in her eyes.

"What did your foolish brother do this time?" He held his hand out, gesturing to the staircase. Adia took lead and walked the stairs, going into the Elf's room. She sat down her weapons and stood in front of the fireplace, blue eyes locked on the dancing flames. Fenris stood in the doorway watching as the light flickered across her features, lighting her already flame colored hair more. She was silent for a while longer.

"We went to Gamlen's. When I opened the door Amber was greeted with the image of something out of her worst nightmare." Her voice was soft and cracking. Fenris broke his gaze and moved into the room. Standing next to her, he took hold of her shoulders and turned her to face him. When she didn't raise her head to him, he gently cupped her chin and lifted it. Tears running down her cheeks were not something he was expecting to see. Being shot in the leg with an arrow and taking the full blow of a thug's punch to her jaw didn't even bring tears to the girl's eyes. The only thing that had ever caused such emotion in the girl was Amber's near death in the Deep Roads.

"Did something happen to your sister?" She shook her head, braid swaying behind her.

"Carver…" She took a deep breath. "Carver's a Templar." The Elf released her, eyes wide in disbelief. "He joined when we were in the Deep Roads."

"Adia…I…"

"How could he?!" She balled her hands into tight fists at her side. Fenris watched as more flowed and her composure slipped. Her jaw was clenched tight and her whole body was shaking.

"How could he do this to us? We're all the family we have left and he joins those…those murderers!" Without much thought, Fenris reached out and pulled her into a tight hug, both arms wrapping around her small frame and holding her tight. Adia buried her head in his chest and sobbed uncontrollably, her own arms linking around his waist and holding tight. Thankful he had already removed his gauntlets; he rubbed her back and rested his chin atop her head. He held her until the sobs died down and she was little more than a sniffling mess in his embrace. Reluctantly he released her when she attempted to pull away. She wiped at her eyes and sniffled, giving him a small smile.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…" He pressed a finger to her lips.

"Do not apologize. No one can be strong all the time. Do you feel better?" He gently led her to a chair and had her sit. She pulled her legs to her chest, wrapping her arms around them and letting out a ragged breath.

"A little bit. I just…why would he do that, Fenris? Why would he join them after everything they've done?" He sat beside her.

"Other than simply being Templars, what have they done to your family personally? Have they ever tried to take Amber away?" Again she shook her head, eyes moving back to the fire.

"They murdered my father. There was an incident some years ago. Some Templars tried to…_hurt_…Amber. When she fought back they got angry and then Father tried to save her. There was a fight and one stabbed him in the chest." Fenris watched as she pulled herself into a tighter ball.

"Did they know Amber was a mage?"

"I don't think so. They were abusing their position in the village. They tried to take advantage of her because she was a girl walking alone." Fenris cocked an eyebrow.

"I find it hard to believe they just attacked your sister unprovoked." Adia's head whipped around and she stared at him, eyes wide.

"You think Amber provoked them somehow?"

"Were you present when it happened?" Her eyes narrowed and her legs lowered slowly.

"Are you accusing my sister of starting the fight that killed our father?" He straightened up as well, eying her body language.

"No. I'm accusing your sister of turning two Templars who were doing their job into villains." Adia's fingers dug into the arms of the chair leaving marks on the fabric. In one fluid motion she leapt out of the chair and tackled the Elf to the floor, one hand clutching a fist full of his hair, the other pressing the sharp edge of her dagger into the skin of his neck. Fenris' markings began to glow and he growled at her; one of his hands grabbing her braid and twisting the hair around his hand, the other closing around her neck.

"Don't you dare speak of my sister like that!" She snarled her face inches from his, pulling against his hand yanking on her braid.

"Your sister is a mage and is not to be trusted!" His voice was just as harsh.

"You know **nothing **about my sister! Just because the mages you knew were insane and horrible people doesn't mean all mages are!" One good yank and Adia was thrown off the Elf. Growling like an animal she rolled herself upright and watched him with calculating eyes. Fenris rubbed his neck as he climbed to his feet, glaring across the room at the red head.

"For growing up with two in your family you surely are clueless as to the amount of power a single Mage can have! Your sister could have bewitched you when you were younger and you would never know it!" She ran at him blind with rage. In an instant she found herself slammed onto the floor, the dagger wrenched from her hand. Both hands pinned above her head, she thrashed in his grip. Fenris pressed his body against her harder to pin her legs down, his head ducked slightly bringing him nose to nose with the Rogue.

"Let go of me!" She growled trying to push herself off of the wall. Fenris held her, his eyes locked on hers and markings pulsing. The sound of snarling caught their attention a little too late. Fenris soon found himself being rammed by a four legged brick wall with teeth and fur. Knocking Fenris off his Mistress, the hound stood over her protectively, growling and snapping at the Elf. Adia wiggled herself upright and put a hand on Diego's back. Fenris watched as she placed herself in front of the hound and gently held his head, scratching behind his ears and talking softly to him.

"Calm down, boy. I'm okay. We were playing. It's alright." The Mabari growled one final time before sitting on his back legs, but his eyes never left Fenris. Adia continued to pet the top of his head.

"Carver would never openly admit it, but I knew he was always jealous Diego chose me over him. Father had found him as a pup, abandoned in the field behind our home. He was so tiny and cute." She smiled at her friend, giving his ears a soft tug. Diego's facial features twisted into what would be the dog's version of a grin for a moment before his eyes locked back on Fenris.

"Mother showed me how to feed him with a bottle and I sat up for months with him every night making sure he was fed and happy. Carver never wanted the responsibilities of having a pet, just the perks of having a war dog." Diego growled softly. "So when Carver began trying to train Diego, he wanted nothing to do with him. Diego would follow me off into the woods, or into town. He'd do anything I asked and ignored Carver. After a while he just gave up. " Adia stood and turned to Fenris, but stayed close to her hound. The Elf forced his anger to subside. The Rogue was always so willing to share things about her family and he had taken her wanting to talk and turned it into a fight.

"I am sorry. I can see how Carver joining the Templars would be upsetting to you. I apologize for my behavior." She smiled at him and waved a dismissive hand, giving a slight gesture out of Diego's line of vision.

"Are you afraid he will turn Amber in?" He watched her expression change. Diego's ears drew back, an angry growl rumbling deep in his throat. Adia stroked his head.

"No. I told him if he turned in anyone that I would kill him." The Elf's eyes widened in surprise.

"You would kill your own brother?"

"Yes. The moment he put that armor on and signed his life over to the Templars he stopped being my brother."

"…Amber means that much to you? She is indeed lucky to have a sister like you." He sat down on a chair, forcing himself to relax. Adia followed, taking her seat again.

"She's my twin. There was a time when I'd do the same for Carver…but I don't think there's any coming back from this." She turned herself in the chair, resting her head on the arm and staring at the fire. Diego moved and plopped down in front of her. They sat in silence for the remainder of the evening. Fenris watched as she fought to keep her eyes open ultimately loosing and falling asleep. Waiting a while longer, the Elf stood and walked towards her. The hound at her feet gave a low growl but Fenris dismissed it.

"I will not allow her to sleep on the chair like that while I sleep in a bed. You are welcome to join her if you wish." Fenris bent and lifted Adia into his arms. She made soft noise of annoyance, but never woke. Walking carefully to the other side of the room, he laid her on the bed. He carefully unlaced her boots, removing them along with her gloves and setting them aside. He had to fight down a laugh as he watched her roll from her back onto her side, one hand sleepily tugging at the elastic holding her braid in. The Elf removed the binding and gently separated her hair, letting it hang loose down her back. Idly he ran his hand through the soft locks.

"If you keep that up I really am going to fall asleep." She mumbled sleepily. Fenris jerked his hand back and stared at her.

"You're awake?"

"Kinda." She babbled something about cookies into the pillow. He chuckled, pulling the blanket over her wondering if the Rogue knew she talked in her sleep before moving away from the bed.

"Cold." She whined curling up and tugging the blanket around her shoulders. Without another thought, the Elf found himself climbing onto the other side of the bed and pulling Adia to him. It wasn't until the girl had her head nestled against his shoulder that he questioned his actions. They were no longer in the Deep Roads and Adia was actually quite warm and- - -The little minx. She had tricked him into lying with her. Shaking his head he closed his eyes and settled in for the remainder of the night. The girl in his arms was truly something special…


	18. Flashback: Death of Malcolm

With Act 1 almost over, I thought it was time to post how Malcolm Hawke died according to our world.

Amber Hawke was running, desperately trying to get away from the two Templars who were after her. By the Maker, she hadn't even **done** anything! Why were they after her?

It had started out innocently enough, with her going to the market near the Lothering Chantry, hoping to get some fruit to dry for the coming winter. However, the new Templar had spotted her, and had elbowed his companion, pointing and saying something to him. Amber had tried to ignore them, and just turned her face slightly away. She and Adia had seen him yesterday when he arrived, and had simply laughed to themselves when he stared at them from his post by the main door. Her hood was up, as it had been yesterday, but no one in the village thought that was odd anymore. Especially since she did do odd jobs for the Hooded Couriers every so often. Getting what she needed, the young mage quickly paid and headed back towards their home. Unfortunately, she saw the Templars start towards her, but slowly. She picked up her pace a bit, trying to stay calm. If she broke out into a full run, they would know something was up. Still they stayed with her, and she could hear them talking softly to one another, though the words were unclear. _'Just get home and hide,'_ she told herself. _'Find Father, or just let Mother do the talking. But don't give them reason to-'_

"You there, girl!" one of them called out. She froze, eyes wide. "Turn around." Amber swallowed nervously, but obeyed. They were now standing about ten feet from her, and most of the people in the immediate area were either making a hasty retreat, or watching from windows and behind carts.

"Is there something wrong, Ser?" she asked softly, keeping her head down slightly, hoping she would merely be seen as demure.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you," came the order. She did, one hand tightening on the basket she held as she fought to keep the panic off her face.

"Yes, Ser?" she asked again. They were both young, maybe only a few years older than she was. The new Templar was smirking at her, dark eyes sweeping over her figure. Beside him, Ser Emory was shifting uncomfortably, wringing his gauntleted hands. Amber instantly became even more nervous. Emory wasn't a bad person, but he could be easily cowed into doing something by anyone who was stronger-willed.

"What's your name, girl?" the new man demanded, taking a step towards her.

"Amber, Ser."

"Amber what?"

"Roland, I don't think-" Emory began, before Roland turned to glare at him.

"That's right: You don't think. Now shut up and let me handle this." Amber took a step back, her mind racing with a thousand questions: What was going on? Did Roland know what she was? What was making Emory nervous? Should she run? Should she try and get help from the other villagers?

"Please Ser, have I done something wrong?" she asked, fighting to keep her voice even. Roland turned his attention back to her, running a hand through his short-cropped brown hair. His eyes once again trailed over her, like she was being assessed.

"Wrong? No, not yet at least. I was merely curious: Why do you wear that hood?" She sighed heavily.

"I work for the Hooded Couriers, Ser. It's sort-of the uniform."

"Roland, please!" Emory begged, taking his comrade's arm. "Amber and her family have lived here for a long time. They're good people."

"Good people who have **very** pretty daughters." And **now** it was starting to make sense. This Roland was letting his body get the better of his brain.

"I don't want any trouble, Ser," she told him, backing away again. His smirk only widened as he started forward.

"What a coincidence: Neither do I. But if you're unwilling, I'm sure I can convince that adorable sister of yours to have some… Fun." Her anger immediately surfaced as her fists clenched, the handle of the basket creaking as she squeezed it.

"Leave us alone!" she shouted as she turned and fled.

"She'll tell the Revered Mother!" Emory whined.

"Not if we catch her first!" The Templars gave chase, and Amber ran faster.

Across the bridge and cutting through some fallow fields, she willed herself to keep going. Behind her, the clanking of armor grew louder, and she knew things were about to get worse. Sure enough, a hand reached out and grabbed her arm, jerking her backwards. She screamed, losing her balance and falling to the ground. Roland stood over her, his sword now drawn. He held it to her face, grinning. "Got you, little courier."

"Don't do this," she begged, staring up at him. He tilted his head, a puzzled look on his face, and her heart leapt into her throat. With one quick move he used the tip of the sword to yank the hood back, exposing her face to the light.

"Andraste's ashes, your eyes are red!" He reached down and hauled her up, their faces only inches apart. His grip on her arm tightened painfully. "Maleficar!" he accused, throwing her to the ground again.

"I do not traffic with Demons!" she swore, getting quickly to her feet. But the sword came down, and she barely dodged it.

"Emory, help me kill her!"

"Roland, stop it!" the other man begged. "She's not a mage!"

"Look at her eyes, you fool! You're harboring a Demon in your midst!" Amber stumbled back, eyes narrowing.

"I'm sorry, Emory," she told the other Templar. "I have to defend myself." A fireball launched from her hand, hitting Roland square in the chest. He fell on his back, and Emory's green eyes widened.

"Holy Maker! She **is** a mage!"

"Smite her!" came the command. Amber turned, blasting both Templars with lightning, hoping that it would be enough to knock them out. Then she could run home and… And what? Tell her family to flee? That she had been stupid enough to use her magick against Templars? But it was either that or… No! She would just have to kill them then, to make sure they could not tell anyone else. Both Templars were on their knees now, but Roland had his eyes closed, and he was chanting. A moment later, her spell stopped, and he stood again. "By Order of the Chantry, you are coming with us, apostate." He swung his sword, which was now glowing, and Amber felt the very air move as a wave of energy hit into her. It sucked away all her mana, and she screamed as pain and dizziness swept over her. Dropping to her knees, she saw the two armor-clad men approach her. Roland hauled her back to her feet, and she did not even have the strength to pull back.

"Amber," Emory said softly. "Are you a blood mage?"

"It doesn't matter what kind of mage she is," Roland quipped. "Just as long as she's compliant now."

"We need to get her to the Chantry."

"Oh, we will. But not before we show this bitch not to mess with the Templar Order." Roland's grin was back as he roughly kissed her, and Amber did everything she could to struggle. Finally, the man pulled back, licking his lips. "I like strong-willed girls," he whispered. "They're much more fun when they finally break." His free hand grabbed her leg, beginning to climb higher as he pulled her skirt up.

"Stop it." Her voice was soft, but she put as much force into it as she could. His hand merely went higher. "Stop it," she said again, tears in her eyes.

"Beg me, maleficar, and I might stop."

"Get your hands off my daughter!" The voice thundered over them, and Amber's eyes widened as Roland dropped her. Father. Father was here.  
>"Your daughter is a mage, messere," the Templar told him, turning away from her. Malcolm Hawke stood there, blue eyes glaring at the men. In one hand, he held his staff, and the other was soon enveloped by rock.<p>

"I know," was all he said before he attacked them. Amber lay there, her head swimming as she fought to stop the tears that were sliding down her cheeks. Her chest ached with the effort of keeping her sobs inside, and her fists clenched the dirt around her. Suddenly, she felt another wave of energy, and knew that the Templars had just stolen her father's magick as well. She chanced to look, and terror gripped her: Malcolm was nose to nose with Roland, his fist inside the Templar's chest. However, a sword was sticking out of his back.

"**Father**!" Amber screamed, crawling towards him. Malcolm pulled back first, and she saw the gaping hole in Roland's armor and body. He fell dead, leaving the sword sticking out of the older mage. Emory was already lying dead, a slash across his throat. "Father, we need to get you to a healer. We need-" He dropped to his knees, smiling at his eldest child.

"It's all right, Amber," he told her. "You're safe, and that's all that matters."

"But Father, he-" One finger was pressed to her lips, and then his hand rested on the top of her head.

"I need you to promise me something." His breathing was turning more into gasps; voice getting softer. "Promise that you'll look out for everyone now. I need you and Adia to lead this family. Promise me."

"I swear that I'll keep everyone safe," she vowed.

"That's my girl. Tell Carver and Adia… I'm proud to have been your father." He slumped against her, and Amber stiffened for a moment. She smoothed out the gray locks, hand shaking slightly.

"I'm sorry. My magick got you killed. I'm so sorry, Father," she whispered, voice cracking. She sat there a while longer, until she had calmed down. Then her practical side took over, and she half-carried, half-dragged her father's body home, his staff giving her balance. Casting a quick glance back at the dead Templars, Amber vowed that she would never let anyone else suffer under them. Malcolm Hawke had been their last victim, and the first martyr in **her** fight against them.


	19. Act 2: And so it begins, again

Author's Note: And so Act 2 begins. I have a question for those who read this: Should I post everything under the original story, or break up the Acts so it's not as much on one? Please let me know!

Three years have passed, and the Amell-Hawke family has moved up in the world. With the money from the expedition, Amber and Adia bought back their family's estate, and they, Leandra, Diego, and Shadowfade moved in. Bodahn and his son Sandal came with them; the Dwarf wishing to repay the girls' kindness for helping Sandal the only way he could. Life as nobles didn't change the girls' outlook on things, though Leandra was the only one to ever visit Carver in the Gallows. For the rest of the group, life seemed to go on as normal. Varric and Isabella continued to hang around the Hanged Man and get caught up in the Hawke's outings. Merrill was beginning to take to life in Kirkwall, and Amber would go visit often, and they would discuss magick and history late into the night. Aveline used her position as Guard Captain to drop by more often, which everyone enjoyed. Fenris came by as well, sometimes sitting up drinking with Adia, or the two of them would go back to his mansion. The only one who seemed absent most times was Anders. Amber sometimes went to Darktown, but didn't stay very long. There had been something that had happened after Carver's joining the Order, but the crimson-eyed girl had not talked about it…

Adia was in her room on the main floor of the mansion, Diego on her bed as he watched his mistress braid her hair to start her day. Leandra knocked on the open door and walked in, smiling at her middle child. "Good morning, sweetheart. Any plans today?" The redhead returned the smile, tying off her hair with her usual red ribbon.

"Good morning, Mother. I don't have much planned. I think I'm going to drag Fenris and Amber over to the Hanged Man for a game or two with Isabella and Varric, but nothing really special. How about you?"

"I'll be going to the Reinhardts for lunch. And it's good that you mentioned your sister, since I wanted to talk to you about her." Leandra sat next to the Mabari, and Adia raised an eyebrow at her. Was something going on with her sister she wasn't aware of?

"Is something wrong with Amber? Is she sick?"

"Maker, no!" her mother immediately dismissed with a wave. "It's just that... She's so lonely, and it's become very noticeable. So at the Viscount's dinner next week, I'm going to introduce her to Seneschal Bran. Everyone agrees that he's a very kind man." Diego tilted his head, huffing slightly. Adia was taken aback for a moment.

"You're going to... Introduce her? Mother..." She sighed heavily. "Mother, he's not a nice person. When we found Seamus and brought him home he was... Rude. Besides, he's not Amber's type."

"Then what is her type? I'm not worried about you, since you have Fenris, but Amber... She needs a good man in her life." The archer immediately turned crimson.

"Fenris is just a friend, Mother!" she ardently told her. "Nothing more. And Amber has Anders." But Leandra pursed her lips and shook her head.

"I thought that too, but I never see him anymore. She never talks about him, either. And she used to be happy, before you went to the Deep Roads. Since you came back, she's been different... Like after your father died." Amber had not left the house for weeks after that incident, and it was only thanks to Adia's insistence that she'd ventured anywhere near Lothering again; and she never went alone.

"Anders is just being difficult and I don't think she quite knows how to deal with his fussiness," she explained, hoping that's all that it truly was. "They'll be fine, Mother. I was actually planning on talking to Anders at some point anyway. Just... For Amber's sake don't _introduce_ her to that man. In all honesty she can do better than the Seneschal." Her mother smiled and nodded.

"You know your sister best, dear. I'll leave you to go see your friends. Though speaking of them, I did see Isabella here last night. Did she need something?"

"A place to crash for the night?" Adia replied with a small shrug. "It's Isabella, Mother. She doesn't really need a reason to be here anymore. We've changed the locks already, and she still manages to get in." Leandra snickered as she remembered that the pirate had been merely delayed after finding out the locks were different. But she trusted her daughters' judgment on her, and they considered her a good friend.

"Very true," she admitted as she left Adia alone. The redhead then turned to Diego, who still looked confused.

"Did you know Isabella was here last night?" His response was to wag and nod his head. "And you didn't think to let your mistress know there was an intruder in the house?" She giggled and ruffled to top of his head and kissed the end of his nose. "You're getting soft, old boy." The Mabari licked her and hopped off the bed with a bark. "Let's go wake Amber up, shall we?" The duo headed out of her room and up the stairs towards Amber's room. The mage liked being able to get away from everyone every so often, and her room was just a bit down the hall from Leandra's. As the rogue reached the top of the stairs, Amber's door opened, and Isabella sauntered out with a grin.

"Good morning, sweetie!" she cheerfully greeted the redhead. Adia stopped and stared, blinking for a moment.

"Ah, so we do have to change the locks again," she teased, but then gave the pirate a funny look. "...Did you kick Amber out of her bed?"

"Of course not!" the dark-skinned woman replied with a smirk. "She was a very... Enjoyable bedmate." At that moment, Amber walked out, adjusting her robe.

"'Bella, who are you-" She froze when she saw her sister, eyes wide. "Hi Adia..." Her twin started pouting, eyes downcast for a moment.

"...You two had a sleepover and didn't invite me?"

"Adia, we-" Amber tried to explain, before Isabella interrupted.

"Sweetie, this kind of sleepover isn't something you invite sisters to..." she said, raising an eyebrow. "Or do you two have a secret I should know about?" Amber blushed fiercely and shook her head.

"Isabella, I would never have sex with my sister!" She then clapped her hands over her mouth, eyes wide again. Adia had the same look on her face, and she abruptly turned and started walking away.

"Adia, wait!" the mage called, catching up to her.

"Don't want to know."

"Adia, you can't tell anyone about this, please..." Amber's voice had a pleading tone, and Adia turned to stare at her, her brain still trying to process everything.

"Amber... What you choose to do is your own business. I'm not going to tell anyone, but... My brain hurts, I think my ears are bleeding, and I've effectively been corrupted. I feel like I need to go to the Chantry and have Sebastian hose me off or something." The red-eyed girl swallowed nervously, then frowned and looked down.

"I'm sorry."

"Oh no, not the sad face again," Isabella quipped as she came over. "Do we need to go another round?" The mage whirled to face her, looking suddenly terrified.

"Isabella, please! I-"

"I'm teasing, sweet thing," the pirate told her with a gentle smile. "I said once, and I meant it. I just hope this makes Anders jealous." As Amber's jaw hit the floor, Adia once again headed for the stairs.

"I'm going to the Chantry!" she declared.

"And we're going to the Hanged Man!" Isabella added, grabbing Amber and dragging her past her twin and out the door.

"Okay..." the other girl reluctantly agreed. Adia's interest was piqued, however, and she followed the two of them. She stayed back and out of sight, lest the pirate's keen eyes spot her. But Adia was an expert at sneaking, and remained undetected. Reaching the Hanged Man, she saw Isabella head for a table where Varric and Merrill were sitting.

"Rivaini, Fire Eyes, nice of you to join us!" the Dwarf greeted, looking around for a moment. "Where's Birdie?"

"Going to the Chantry..." Amber told him softly.

"Oh, to say hello to Sebastian?" Merrill wondered.

"Um... No..." The human mage's tone made Varric guess something was up.

"You two have a fight?" he wondered, becoming slightly concerned.

"No!" Isabella told him with a laugh. "She caught me coming out of Amber's room." At that moment, Adia saw Anders walk in the door, and it was obvious he heard that last bit, as he stopped short. Amber didn't see him from where she was standing.

"Your room?" Merrill asked, turning to Amber. "Oh, you had a sleepover and didn't invite me?" She pouted much like Adia had, and the red-eyed girl frowned.

"Merrill..."

"Kitten, unless your definition of sleepover is "wild, passionate love-making", then it's not something you would have enjoyed," the pirate shot back. Adia made a face at the comment and kept to the shadows, watching for the healer's reaction. His face went from confused to shocked to- Was that a trace of anger she saw? Meanwhile, Varric was chuckling as Isabella and Amber sat down.

"So, you finally got one of the Hawkes between the sheets?" Then he leaned forward. "So Fire Eyes, still going to pine for Blondie?"

"Varric! Please keep your voice down," she frantically begged. "I don't want Anders to-" But the other mage was already at the table, scowling down at her.

"To what? Find out what you and Isabella did?" Amber froze, all the color draining from her face. This had been what she'd been trying to avoid, but apparently Isabella had been planning on it, since she smirked at the healer.

"And you missed all the fun because you're too busy being anti-social." The eldest Hawke slowly turned, tears in her eyes as she tried to diffuse the situation.

"Anders, please-" But he just shook his head and quickly walked out, and Amber burst into tears, head on her arms. "He hates me!" Isabella dashed off after the blonde, and Merrill hugged her friend.

"He doesn't hate you... And Isabella will set him straight."

"Yeah, straight on his ass," Varric said with a shake of his head. Adia bit her lip, torn between going to comfort Amber or following Anders and Isabella.

"She's in good hands with the others... It'll be all right..." she finally convinced herself. Hesitating at the door for a moment, she slipped out and trailed after the pirate.

* * *

><p>Anders was pacing the empty clinic, trying to control not only his thoughts, but Justice's as well. It couldn't be true… No, he had simply misunderstood Varric and Isabella and overreacted. Yes, that must be it! <em>'She rejected you. She rejected us… For another woman.'<em> Justice interjected.

"No, she didn't!" he shouted, knowing no one could hear him. "It's just a mistake. I'll talk to Amber later and-"

_'And what? Hear it from her? That she would rather get close to a… Pirate than you? A pirate you have treated down here for any number of-'_

"Stop," he ordered, slamming his hands down on a crate. "Just stop."

"Funny, I hadn't even started." He whirled around at the voice, eyes narrowed at the woman who leaned against the opposite wall, arms across her chest.

"How did you get in here?" he demanded.

"You really need to start actually locking these doors, Anders. I happen to know my way around ropes," she told him with a wink. Isabella pushed off the wall, one hand on her hip as she sauntered over to him. "And just what were you talking about with that… Spirit in your head?" It hadn't been easy, but Isabella had discovered that getting Merrill and Amber drunk was a wonderful way to learn deep, dark secrets: Especially ones concerning the mage Hawke's favorite healer. However, said healer was too bothered by the situation to even remember that the pirate wasn't supposed to know about Justice. The Spirit truly didn't care who knew about him, and left it alone.

"None of your business, and I'll thank you to leave my clinic." He turned away from her, but she put a firm hand on his arm and spun him around. "Hey-"

"You want to hear what I think you were talking about? I think you're worried that what I told Varric is true. That I bedded the woman you've been lusting after-"

"Don't paint me with your base desires!" The words sounded odd, even as they left his mouth. He'd had plenty of bedding and lusting at the Circle. There'd even been one or two times in Amaranthine, come to think of it. But since merging with Justice; since coming here, he'd had only one desire: Amber. The pirate started laughing.

"Listen to yourself! "Base desires"? Who are you trying to fool?" She jabbed a finger into his chest. "You're jealous that I got to her first. I was the one who wanted to be with her, and she gave in."

"You coerced her?" Anders felt anger rising, but he wasn't sure if it was his own, or the Spirit's. Isabella shrugged and stepped back.

"Call it what you like, but I prefer to think that I _relieved her_ _tension_. Tension she no doubt got from you."

"I'm not listening to this!" He put his hands over his ears, but she was relentless. One hand grabbed his coat, nearly pulling him off his feet. She was a lot stronger than she looked. Her eyes were narrowed, face inches from his.

"Listen closely Anders, because Auntie Isabella is only going to tell you this once: Stop being an ass. That girl is in love with you, and either you cannot or refuse to see it. I did what I did to make her feel special; to make her feel that she was needed by someone. But I know that what she really wanted was you next to her, not me. She is an incredibly compassionate person, just like her sister. The only difference is that Adia looks towards the sunshine, and Amber focuses on the dark. People can't live like that, Anders. Everyone needs a bit of both in their lives, and our dear little Birdie at least has a broody Elf to balance her out. But Amber? You abandoned her, and you know it. I don't know what happened in the Deep Roads, and I don't care. If you still care about her, and I **know** you do, don't shut her out of your life. Let her make the choice about you and Justice, and see where it goes." And now it clicked.

"Wait… How do you know about him?"

"I have my sources," she replied flippantly. "But Amber seems more interested than afraid of him, and from what I've heard; he thinks she's a good person. So what in the Maker's name is the damn issue, Anders?"

"Isabella, I'll break her-" She threw him to the ground, and he stared up in shock.

"You're breaking her heart already, idiot. She wants to help you, and you give her some bullshit excuses that she's nobility, that Aveline might find out, or whatever other reasons you can come up with instead of telling her the truth."

"And what is this "truth", Isabella? Since you think you know me so well." He stood up, scowling at her.

"You're afraid that she'll get hurt." Anders froze, eyes wide. "You don't want to see her hurt in any way, and so assume that by keeping her away from all the mage issues you deal with, she'll be safe. Has it ever occurred to you that Amber involves herself in the plight of the mages to help you? To keep **you** safe?"

"I've been doing this a lot longer than she has. Amber has more to lose than I do."

"I'd say that if she lost you, it would kill her." He sat down on a cot, head in his hands as he mulled over Isabella's words.

"I care about her… A great deal. And no, I don't want to see her hurt. There was a fight in the Deep Roads, and Amber nearly died. Justice and I managed to heal her, but it… Terrified me. I came so close to losing her, and I didn't want to go through that again." She sat down next to him, a small smile on her face.

"You can't protect her from the world, Anders. She's a big girl, and can handle herself. But I'm sure she wouldn't say no to having a Grey Warden… Bodyguard?" The change in her tone on the last word had him blushing.

"Maker's breath, does everything relate to sex with you?"

"I remember a time when the same could be said about you." The blush deepened.

"I was young and stupid back then."

"As opposed to old and stupid now?" she teased with a wink.

"Hey, I'm still under thirty!" Isabella stood, shaking her head.

"Say what you like, but something has to give, Anders. Either come clean and tell Amber what you told me… Or I might try to convince her to go another round."

"Isabella…" His tone was bordering on angry again, but the pirate just giggled.

"Oh come on, it's not like she went to the Rose or anything. And I made sure I was safe for her. After all, that wouldn't do to have Amber trying to awkwardly explain to you why we were both down here to get the same cure." She headed for the door, when Anders cleared his throat, and she turned.

"Thank you," he said softly, smiling a bit.

"Just remember: You owe me." Then she was gone, and Anders sat down at his desk, resting his chin on one hand.

"She makes it sound so easy. It's not like I can just walk up to Amber and tell her that I…That I…" He swallowed, knowing what he felt, but not wanting to say it aloud and make it a known truth.

_'You love her. What is so wrong about that?'_

_'Nothing Justice, I just… It's hard to admit that after the life I've lived. Out of all the people I've met over the years, it's Amber and Karl that-'_ He stopped the thought there, feeling the old sadness creep back up.

_'You should tell her. She deserves to know the truth.'_ Anders nodded, looking down at the manifesto, and seeing a note he'd written there.

'After tonight, I will. I just need her help getting into the Gallows to find information on the Tranquil Solution, and then I'll tell her. Tonight will be a good night.'

From behind him came a voice that caused him to nearly hit the ceiling.

"She's right, you know," Adia said, leaning on the door with her arms crossed.

"Maker's breath! Don't you people ever knock?!" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"I don't even knock when I go visit Fenris, so no."

"Are you going to hit me too?" Adia sighed and wrinkled her nose.

"What? No, I'm not going to hit you, silly man. Unless you want me to?" Andres put his hands up and quickly shook his head.

"No! No, that's quite all right. Isabella's shove was bad enough, but I've seen you take on Fenris. I... Why are you here, Adia?"

"I saw what happened in the Hanged Man." The redhead walked over to an empty cot and sat down, swinging her legs. "I saw Isabella follow you out and Amber break down crying. She was in good hands, so I opted to follow you two if only to make sure whatever was going to happen didn't end in someone getting too hurt. And partially because I wanted to know why you've been avoiding Amber and making her sad." He mage was silent as he swallowed hard and sat down on a crate.

"She broke down?.." His head dropped into his hands. "I'm an idiot, aren't I?"

"It's been my understanding that most men are, yes," the archer shot back. "You were so worried about hurting Amber that I'm not even sure you saw that by trying to keep her away from harm you're causing her pain just the same. So yes, you're an idiot."

"I just wanted her to be safe. I thought that by keeping her away from me, she would be... And she is, but..." He shook his head. "I told her I would end up breaking her heart." He whispered the last part, and Adia sighed heavily.

"Did you ever stop to think about what **she** wants?"

"Apparently not. But why would she want me? I'm an apostate, a former Warden, and a pain in the ass... And that's before Justice gets involved in all this."

"Ask her." Anders opened his mouth to say something, paused, and then closed it.

"That would be the obvious solution, wouldn't it?" he asked with a small smile. "I was going to talk to her... I've found out that there's apparently something the Templars came up with called the "Tranquil Solution". It's the work of…" The blonde's hands clenched as he took a deep breath. "Ser Alrik." That name sent a jolt of recognition through the rogue's mind, and she immediately sat up straight. Her legs stopped kicking, and her eyes narrowed, even darkening a bit to a more navy-blue.

"And we're sitting here talking about your inability to talk to females instead of slitting that creature's throat because?.." she demanded, looking for a good reason.

"Because he never leaves the Gallows, and always has a contingent of Templars with him," Anders explained with a huff. "He's practically Meredith's right hand. I needed help before I confronted him. I was going to ask Amber, you, and maybe Fenris to come." He didn't really want the Elf there, but he knew Adia would.

"Then let's go," she told him, hopping off the cot. He stood and nodded.

"You'll get those two and meet me back here?"

"Only if you promise to talk to my sister and tell her why you're being a jackass."

"I promise. I never wanted to hurt her like that. Does... Does she hate me?" The healer dropped his eyes to the ground, and Adia gave him a friendly smile as she patted his shoulder.

"Anders, you could blow up the Chantry and I doubt she'd hate you. I'll be back as soon as I can." With that, the redhead took off running back to Lowtown.

* * *

><p>Back at the Hanged Man, Amber was nursing a mug of ale while Merrill kept hold of her arm, and Varric was making her laugh with some story. Isabella sat watching, smiling at Adia as she joined the group. "All better?" the pirate wondered with a wink.<p>

"Amazingly better." She plopped next to Amber and took a drink of her ale. "So, go to Darktown." Immediately, the smile died on her twin's face.

"What?!"

"Go. To. Darktown."

"Do you want some company, Amber?" Merrill offered.

"I..."

"Sweet thing, you'll be fine," Isabella told her. "Would Adia and I steer you wrong?" The red-eyed girl shook her head and stood.

"No. Come on, Merrill." As the Dalish mage rose, Adia shook her head.

"One moment, Merrill." The archer pulled Amber aside. "When I said go to Darktown I meant alone. Anders... Just talk to him." But Amber's eyes widened.

"Adia, I... I can't... Not by myself."

"Then take Merrill with you, but don't just stare at him."

"Okay..." she reluctantly promised as she and Merrill left the tavern.

"So, is Blondie lucky not to be a smear on the wall?" Varric wondered, looking back and forth at his fellow rogues.

"He's a man. He's lucky he has a brain," Adia quipped as she rolled her eyes.

"You know Birdie, I do at least partially resemble that remark," the storyteller reminded her. "Lucky I'm a fairly intelligent Dwarf and not a... Whatever it is he is."

"Yes, but you're a male Dwarf and therefore far superior to mere human men." The redhead grinned broadly at him, and Varric returned it.

"And don't you forget it. Now then, how about a game of Wicked Grace?"

"Sadly, I must go find mister broody pants. Rain check? And drinks'll be on me next time," Adia promised.

"We'll hold you to that!" Isabella warned.

"So long as you bring Elf next time too. He plays well."

"Yes, but he's horrible at paying back gambling debts. I think he still owes me from the last game. Next time then." Adia headed for the dilapidated mansion, letting herself in and quickly ascending the stairs. Fenris looked up and smiled when he saw her standing in the doorway.

"I was hoping to see you tonight," he told her, crossing the few feet to stand in front of her. The rogue gave a heavy sigh, since business had to come before pleasure.

"Get your sword. I need your help with something." The Elf immediately grabbed the weapon from beside his bed and strapped it to his back. The smile was gone, and he had one his "war face" as the redhead like to call it.

"What's going on?"

"Remember when Anders was... Attacked by those Templars? And you asked if you could be present when we went after him?" Fenris scowled and nodded.

"So, the coward has shown himself again?"

"Anders said something about hearing of a Ser Alrik's "Tranquil Solution". I have no idea what it means, but if following up on it means getting close enough to put an arrow in his skull, I'm all for it."

"You've spoken to the mage?"

"Sort of. It came up after I talked to him about being an idiot and making my sister go to Isabella for… Whatever it was exactly that they did. Isabella came out of Amber's room and then there was something about them making "wild passionate love"... Which I'm assuming means they had complicated sex, since I still don't understand how women can do that together-"

"Wait… Isabella and your sister?" The warrior had a smirk on his face as he started chuckling. "Well, looks like Varric lost the bet."

"...What bet?" Adia asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"Varric and I made a wager months ago as to who your sister would choose: Isabella, or the mage. I won." The archer raised an eyebrow and shook her head.

"Don't assume yet, Fenris: The night is still young, and we have a Templar who needs to be beaten and then hung upside down for the crows."

"Then as I promised, I shall be at your side when you face him," the Elf assured her with a smile. Adia returned the smile and hugged him tightly, clinging to him slightly longer than was necessary.

"Thank you, Fenris." However, she felt something nudge into her, and stepped back with a frown "...I think your sword is poking me." He blinked, and then blushed fiercely, quickly heading for the door.

"My apologies. Let's go."

* * *

><p>They arrived in Darktown to see Amber pacing outside the closed doors of the clinic, wringing her hands. Merrill was nowhere to be seen. "What are you doing out here?" Adia demanded, crossing her arms over her chest. Amber nearly jumped out of her boots.<p>

"Eeeep! Adia, I... Um..."

"Scared to talk to him?" Fenris guessed. The mage hung her head.

"Yes..." The redhead sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Fenris, can you give us a few minutes?"

"Of course," he replied, walking off a little ways into the shadows. After she was sure they were alone, Adia raised her sister's head up.

"Amber...what's wrong?"

"I... I can't do it, Adia. I can't talk to him. Every time I approach the doors, my heart just starts hurting, and my knees get weak. I slept with Isabella to feel something... To feel needed... Now I just feel like I betrayed him."

"I swear by the Maker's knickers you two were made for each other!" The archer put her hands on her sister's shoulders and met her eyes. "Amber, he loves you. You love him. Talk. To. Him." The mage's eyes went wide for a moment, and Adia could see that for the first time in three years, they were filled with hope.

"He… Loves me?"

"Yes. A blind man could see it." Amber blushed and squirmed a bit.

"Oh... I guess-" At that moment, the clinic door opened, and Anders walked out.

"Oh! I guess everyone's here. Come on, we need to get to the Gallows before all the patrols return there." He started walking, and the others fell into step behind him.

"It is good that you are finally seeking vengeance on this man," Fenris told him.

"...You don't know the half of it, Fenris," the healer replied with some hesitation. The group kept moving, and Anders eventually led them to a locked hatch, which he opened. "This is a tunnel that leads to the Gallows. It has saved the lives of countless mages over the years. You can't tell anyone about it," he implored.

"Mages like Father…" Amber added softly. The blonde looked at her and nodded.

"Possibly even him as well."

"Anders, why haven't you shown us this before?" Adia wondered. "It could have saved us a bit of trouble in the past." He grimaced slightly and shook his head.

"It's known only to those in the Mage Underground. I didn't want you getting mixed up in that."

"And it leads directly to the mages' quarters, yes?" The Elf was getting good at this, and Anders nodded and sighed.

"...Yes. I can blend in, but most of you can't." Adia shrugged and gestured to the tunnel. They wouldn't find anything by standing around.

"Makes sense I guess. Let's get going before someone finds us." They trekked through the tunnels, occasionally having to pick off small groups of lyrium smugglers. Both the mages grab the bottles and stuff them in their bags. Neither Adia nor Fenris were going to argue acquiring resources for free, as the rogue also took any coin the smugglers had as well.

"So, who will have the pleasure of bringing down Ser Alrik?" Fenris wanted to know. Adia didn't even hesitate in her answer:

"Anders." The healer jerked to a halt and stared at her.

"Wait, what?"

"As much as I'd like to be the one to make him choke on his own bodily fluids, he hurt you the worst. If anyone gets the killing blow, it's you."

"I-" But before he could reply, they heard a voice from just a bit further down.

"Please, no!" It sounded like a girl, and everyone instantly went on alert.

"Trouble!" Amber shouted as she raced off, the others at her heels. They came to a stop at the entrance to a small cavern, where a large Templar contingent was standing around a mage girl who looked about fourteen.

"You know what happens to mage girls who don't toe the line around here?" the leader asked, bald head shining in the torchlight. Beside Adia, both Anders and her sister stiffened. She was willing to bet that this was Ser Alrik.

"Please, I don't want to be made Tranquil!" the girl begged, dropping to her knees. "I'll do anything!" Ser Alrik smiled, and it made the archer's insides twist even as the hair on the back of her neck stood up.

"That's right. When you're Tranquil, you'll-" But he never got to finish, as Amber stepped to where they could see her, fire flaring to life in her hands as she narrowed her eyes at them.

"BASTARD!" she screamed as Adia and Fenris drew their weapons as well. "Not again!" But as soon as she stepped into the cavern, everyone sensed the... Shift in the air. Fenris' markings flared brightly, but the Elf looked very nervous. Anders, who had dropped to his knees trying to contain Justice, suddenly stood up. The Spirit took control in a blast of blue light and force that knocked everyone to the ground.

"You fiends will never touch a mage again!" he vowed, wading into the middle of the Templars and proceeding to tear into them with spirit energy and the blade of Anders' staff. Amber scrambled to her feet, sheer terror on her face.

"Oh no..." she breathed, joining the fray in an effort to keep both Anders and Justice safe.

"Oh Maker... No. Not here... Not with Fenris here..." Adia added, also getting up as she started picking off targets. Combat was brutal, bloody... And satisfying. It didn't take long for the Templars to all be lying dead, but Justice remained out. However, even the redhead could tell that something seemed off. It was like the Chantry, but worse.

"Adia, get behind me!" Fenris shouted, pulling her back. He kept his sword between them and the abomination, for that is what Anders was.

"I will have every last Templar for this outrage! They will feel the fire of Vengeance!" the glowing man screamed.

"No... Anders, no!" Amber yelled, knowing things could get out of hand quickly.

"Get away from me, Demon!" the terrified girl commanded, arms up to shield herself. But Vengeance redirected its focus to her and stalked over.

"I am no Demon! Are you one of them, that you would call me such?! I can feel their hold on you!"

"Stop it! She's a mage! We came here to help mages!" Adia pulled away from Fenris and stood next to her sister.

"Anders, please! Listen to Amber!" The red-eyed girl took a deep breath.

"Adia, do you trust me?"

"Of course I do, but this isn't the time for that!" The rogue was staring wide-eyed at Vengeance, glancing back and forth between it and Fenris. She was praying the warrior didn't decide to attack.

"Then just stay back and keep Fenris away from him," Amber told her, leaping in front of the girl on the ground, arms out as if to ward off a blow. "Justice, Anders, please listen! You have to calm down. The danger is over!" The creature loomed over her

"We shall have vengeance on all those who stand in our way!" But Amber was through running, and narrowed her eyes at the body of the man she cared deeply for. She wasn't about to give him up without a fight.

"Then by all means... Start with me." She yanked her hood down and stared directly into those glowing, lyrium-hued eyes, dropping her arms to her sides. "Hurt me. Kill me if you wish. I will not move!"

"Are you insane?!" Fenris demanded, looking between the twins and the abomination. Adia was clutching her bow so tightly in her hands the wood creaked, but she was going to do what her sister had told her and keep the Elf back if needed. Vengeance reared its arm back, energy gathering in its hand. Amber stood stock still, not even blinking. A moment later, there was a blinding flash of light, and Anders staggered back, head in his hands.

"What... What did I almost do?" He looked at his fellow mage, sheer terror on his face. "Amber, if you hadn't been here... I need to get out of here." He was on the move a moment later, racing back the way they had come. There was silence in the cavern except for pounding hearts and rapid breathing.

"You... You saved me..." the girl finally whispered.

"Is everyone all right?" Amber asked softly, still not moving.

"I think so," the other mage replied with a nod

"Unharmed, but certainly not "all right"," Fenris told her, scowling. Adia turned to him with a pleading look.

"Fenris... Please. Not now," she pleaded. "Did the Templars hurt you?" she asked the girl. She shook her head and hugged herself for a moment.

"No, they didn't. You all arrived before... Before anything could happen."

"Good," Amber said, as all the fight seemed to fall out of her. She dropped to her knees, clutching her staff and resting her forehead against it. "Maker have mercy..."

"Miss! Miss, are you all right?!"

"I'm not hurt..." the eldest Hawke managed to reply. Adia rushed over to her twin and hugged her tightly, looking at their new friend.

"Where were you going?"

"I... I was trying to see my Mum one last time. No one told her where they were taking me. But Ser Alrik and his men... They found me."

"You cannot return after this. The Templars would kill you," Fenris told her.

"Then where should I go?!"

"To your family, and then out of Kirkwall," Amber explained. The archer reached into her pocket and pulled out her coin purse.

"Take this Take it and go. Get out of here as fast as you can and take your family with you." She looked at the girls, tears in her eyes.

"Thank you, Serrahs. Andraste herself must've guided you here tonight. But... Will that Demon-"

"Don't call him that!" Amber interrupted, eyes darkening. "He's a mage like you and me." Fenris snorted and put his sword away.

"No, he is not. We will see you to Darktown, to make sure there are no further incidents." Adia gave the girl a sad smile as they all stood.

"He's a confused man with a short temper. He's not a Demon." The last part was said more to Fenris, but the Elf ignored it as they began heading back.

"Thanks Adia," Amber whispered, glad she wasn't defending Anders alone.

"My name is Ella, by the way. Might I know the names of my saviors?"

"This is my sister Amber, and my name is Adia. We're the Hawkes. The Elf is Fenris and the other man in our group was Anders."

"If I may ask, what were you all doing down here?"

"Trying to kill Ser Alrik," Fenris told her. He was beginning to have serious doubts that the man had deserved his fate, despite what Adia thought.

"He wanted to make me Tranquil… Why?" Ella wondered.

"He was a very bad man," the archer replied with a slight growl.

"You're a mage?" the girl said to Amber, looking both hopeful and confused. "And you live free? How?"

"By keeping my head down, and sticking close to my sister and friends."

"And by not merging with Demons and killing Templars," Fenris added. Both sisters gave a sideways glare at the Elf, the rogue debating on throwing a rock at him.

"You... You know this Anders well, I take it?" Ella asked, knowing she was treading on dangerous ground.

"We do," Adia told her with a nod. "He's one of our oldest friends in Kirkwall right now. He's not a bad man. What you saw tonight..." She frowned. "That wasn't him."

"What was it then?" Amber gave her a sad smile.

"A Spirit struggling with its nature. But neither of them are bad, I promise." Again the warrior gave a derisive snort, and Adia faced him dead-on.

"If all you're going to do is make noises and comments, go home."

"I will when we reach Darktown." Amber clenched her fists and glared at him again, but remained silent.

"You don't like Anders, Messere Fenris?" Ella inquired.

"No, I don't. Even less so now. I came from Tevinter, where even what he did is not a common practice."

"We don't need a broody bodyguard, Fenris," Adia informed him, knowing he was only a comment or two away from Amber roasting him alive.

"Very well," he said with a shrug, jogging ahead of them.

"I'm sorry..." Amber whispered.

"It's fine," Adia replied with a sigh and shake of her head. "I'll go talk to him later tonight after he's calmed down."

"I just never expected them to lose control like that... Justice manifesting had crossed my mind, but... Not that aspect appearing."

"It was a lot to take in. Everyone has their breaking point."

"He had an encounter with Ser Alrik?" Ella spoke up again. Amber shuddered and closed her eyes and the memory.

"Yes…"

"A long time ago. Suffice to say, Anders got his vengeance on the man. He deserved to die." At this point, they'd reached Darktown, and Ella quickly gave both of them a hug before disappearing into the dark.

"I... I need to find Anders. Make sure he's all right," Amber told her sister. The mage was still talking very softly, and her hands were still trembling.

"Are you going to be okay?" the archer wondered. Amber shook her head and sighed, closing her eyes for a moment. She could still see Vengeance standing there.

"I don't know..." Adia hugged her sister tightly, and she opened her eyes.

"Do you trust me?" That brought a smile to the mage's face.

"Of course." The redhead rested her forehead against her twin's, meeting her eyes and smiling broadly.

"It'll be fine."

"Thank you, sister. For everything," Amber told her as she returned the hug. "Are you coming too, or going to see Fenris?"

"I'll walk over with you and wait outside." The twins headed over to the darkened clinic, and Amber slipped inside.


	20. Mage Romance

Leaving her sister at the door of the clinic, Amber headed straight for the mage crouched in the corner. He looked like he was going through a trunk; tossing some things to the floor and placing others gently back in. Was he… Leaving? "Anders?" she called out. He stood up, hands clenching at his sides. "I know you're upset-"

"Upset doesn't even begin to describe it!" he shouted, whirling to face her. "All of my control, all of my restraint, gone in an instant! I nearly killed that girl. If you hadn't been there…" He looked away, eyes closing for a moment. "You were the only reason I was able to stop."

"But isn't that good?" she wondered. "You didn't hurt her, so why does it matter what snapped you out of it?"

"Because I couldn't stop him." Anders sat down on a cot, resting his head in his hands. Amber wanted to go to him, to wrap her arms around him and tell him that everything would be all right. But would he accept it, or push her away? "For all that we've tried to work together, to get past the anger that threatens us both, it isn't enough. Just one look at what that bastard was doing, and we both gave in to Vengeance."

"Anders, unless you didn't notice, I wasn't exactly calm either." She sat down next to him, still keeping her hands to herself.

"But you don't have a Spirit to worry about. I know everyone can lose their tempers sometimes, but that… How can I fight for mages' freedom, when I am the worst example of what that freedom can bring?" She stared at him, feeling her chest tighten. Was he giving up? After everything they had done to try and help mages, would Anders just walk away from it? Would he walk away from her?

"Are you saying you won't fight anymore?"

"How can I trust myself anymore? What if that creature of Vengeance shows up when I'm trying to heal someone?"

"Anders, I'm sure that won't happen. You only lost control because of what that bastard was saying. You're a good person." He stood up and stared at her, shock clear on his face as he started pacing.

"How can you sit there so calmly and say that?"

"Because I trust you." She stood now too, but he held up his hands and took a step back. "What's wrong?"

"Don't. I have no control around you as it is. This only makes it worse."

"What are you talking about?" she demanded, crossing her arms.

"I'm still a person; still a man. I have feelings and desires like anyone else, and I've tried so hard to resist, but... Your very presence seems to tease me." She pulled back, a frown on her face. What on earth was he going on about?

"Teasing you? Maker's ass Anders, I didn't realize wanting to keep you out of the Templars' hands was teasing you!" She stepped up to him, jabbing a finger in his chest. "I care about you, and I don't want you to resist whatever it is you're trying to. If there's something on your mind, then just tell me!" He locked eyes with her for a moment, and then pulled her hood off, running a hand through her hair and brushing it out of her eyes.

"If that's what you want, Amber." The next moment he was pressed against her, one hand tangled in her hair, and the other wrapped around her waist. His mouth seemed like it was trying to devour hers, and she wrapped her arms around him and returned the kiss. After a minute, he pulled back, breath coming in shallow gasps. Her chest was heaving as well, eyes wide as she stared at him. "This will be a disaster, but I can't live without it." He seemed sad again, and she swallowed nervously.

"Anders, I-" He pressed a finger to her lips, gently tugging her hood back on.

"If your door is open tonight, I will come to you. But if not, I will know that you took my warning at last." She nodded, making her way out of the clinic, her head fuzzy and her body seeming to barely touch the ground. Tonight. He would come to her **bed** tonight. She touched her lips for a moment, still feeling the tingle of his power on them.

Adia was pacing around outside the doors, wringing her hands and looking extremely worried. The redhead turned around quickly when she heard the door open.

"Amber! Are you okay? Is Anders okay? What happened?!" The rogue grabbed her shoulders, and the mage stared at her for a moment, trying to process the questions.

"I... Um..." She quickly shook her head to clear it. "He's all right, and I'm okay." Amber puts her hands over her twin's and blushed. "As for what happened..." Adia tilted her head, cocking an eyebrow at Amber's expression.

"Amber, why are you blushing?" Her eyes suddenly went wide in realization. "Oh Maker! Amber!" She grinned broadly. "Amber did you... Did he?.." Adia giggled excitedly and hugged her. "It's about bloody time!" Her twin had the grace to look slightly embarrassed.

"He kissed me... And he said he'd come to the house tonight. So I'm going to go home and…. Change..." She smirked and shook her head. "And yes, it **is** about time." Adia returned her smirk.

"Well then... I guess I'll go see what Fenris is up to, or maybe Isabella."

"Well, you can stay home. I'm not loud, much to Isabella's disappointment." Amber winked, and now it was her sister's turn to blush. The rogue coughed and regained her composure.

"Well, I don't want to get in the way. Don't worry about me. I'll find some trouble to get into." Amber hugged her tightly.

"Thank you."

"Anytime. Now get going! Don't want to make the man wait, do you?" Amber

nodded, heading for the nearest exit; practically skipping as she went. Adia smiled and shook her head, taking off for the exit closest to Fenris' place.  
>* * *<p>

* * *

><p>Adia never knocked anymore when she came to visit the Elf. But with what happened earlier, he might still be on edge. Taking a deep breath she knocked twice and opened the door. Stepping in she called out to him: "Fenris? Fenris are you home?" He appeared at the top of the stair case looking happy, surprised, and frustrated all at once as he frowned.<p>

"Up here." Adia climbed the stairs and followed the retreating Elf into his room, but didn't venture past the door frame. She folded her arms over her chest and watched him as he leaned on the mantle above the fireplace. The rogue struggled for something to say.

"Amber and Anders made up."She watched as his muscles tensed and decided that had not been the right thing to say.

"You allowed your sister to go near that abomination?" His voice was a deep growl. She sighed, entering the room and standing a little ways away from him. She hated that word. She hated it even more when someone was using it to refer to someone she cared about. Anders wasn't officially part of her family, but she still saw him as such.

"Fenris, he's not an abomination. Justice isn't a Demon. It's not the same thing." He turned around and pointed a finger at her with anger.

"You cannot stand there and tell me that what you saw tonight was not a Demon! He was out of control and might have killed your sister along with those Temp- Wait..." Adia shrank back for a moment. She could see the wheels turning in his head. When the light bulb went off a sudden jolt of fear raced up her spine. "Justice? You... You knew about this?!" She bit her lower lip for a moment before responding.

"I've known ever since we first met Anders. What you saw tonight was not the Justice I know. I don't know what that was. But he's not a Demon." She watched as his eyes widened.

"You've spoken with it!? What boons did it promise you in return for aid?" It was Adia's turn to widen her eyes. She stared at the Elf, disbelief written clearly across her face. Never mind that he was still on the "Justice is a Demon" kick but did he actually just accuse her of being capable of making a deal with a Demon? When she didn't answer him the Elf closed the gap between them, grabbing Adia's arms and slamming her into the closest wall and pinning her there.

"Answer me! Did it promise you anything?! Or was your sister the one who took the offer?" He was shaking her slightly. Adia hit the wall, eyes still wide. She closed them after a moment and took a few deep breaths to calm herself before wrenching her arms free and shoving the Elf away from her as hard as she could.

"Justice didn't promise us anything, and he didn't ask us for anything! The night I met Justice, Templars made a friend of Anders' Tranquil for no reason. Justice killed those Templars with our help. After that Anders explained to us where Justice came from and why they share Anders' body. Justice would have **died** without Anders' help!" Fenris scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Death? What does a creature like that know of death? But let's hear this explanation. I'm sure it is a good one." Adia glared at him.  
>"Why should I tell you? Give me one good reason why I should tell you <strong>anything<strong>? All you're going to do is make up your mind about it before I get one word out." Fenris returned her look.

"I have already made up my mind! There is an abomination running loose in Kirkwall. And if the Templars don't take him down, then I will!" Adia's breath caught in her throat. She stared at him for what felt like hours before feeling something inside her snap. She lunged off the wall and tackled him around the waist, knocking the stunned Elf to the floor and taking out a few chairs in the process. A dagger hidden in the sleeve of her armor slid out and into her hand. Adia straddled the Elf and pressed the sharp edge of the blade to his neck.

"If you so much as breathe on him wrong you'll regret it," she all but snarled at him. Fenris returned the sound and kicked her back. His markings flared to life as he seemed to phase out of reality. Adia lost sight of the Elf but moments later found herself being knocked to the floor, arms pinned above her head, her wrist twisted until she dropped the dagger.  
>"Why are you protecting him?! He is dangerous! That creature inside him could manifest at any moment and hurt innocents, including Amber!" The redhead offered him no resistance, but glared at him.<br>"He's no more dangerous than you are right now! You talk about him hurting Amber but he's never once put his hands on her. How many walls have my imprint in them simply because you didn't agree with what I had to say about mages, Fenris?" She bucked her hips in an attempt to knock him off but he simply stood, returning her glare.

"I am in complete control when I do that. And you retaliate in kind. He had no control in the caves."

"If he had no control then why did Anders leave without harming the girl?" Fenris threw his arms in the air in frustration.  
>"Because your sister stepped in between them! She put herself in harm's way!"<br>"Because she knew Justice wouldn't hurt her! He's **not** a Demon!" The warrior opened his mouth to say something, but closed it, a confused look crossing his face.

"The creature cares about her well-being?" Adia propped herself up on her elbows.

"Yes. He does." She sighed and sat up before standing and looking away from the Elf. "Do you remember the night out at the coast that I hit Anders with the rock for interrupting us?" Fenris shook his head and smiled for a moment at the memory.

"When you confessed that you... Feel something for me?" A blush crossed the rogue's cheeks as she nodded.  
>"When you went to bed I stayed up and Justice manifested. We talked for a little while. He admitted he felt something for Amber, but he wasn't sure what it was. He said he'd never hurt her." His smile dwindled.<p>

"...No creature from the Fade can "feel", Adia. It was merely trying to trick you. All they want is power in the mortal realm." Adia turned her head and frowned at him. She was growing tired of this game.

"...Does everything have to involve power with you? Does it always have to be so doom and gloom? Couldn't it be possible with all of the weird shit that seems to follow us all around that maybe once, just once, you're wrong about mages and the Fade and things that come out of it?" Fenris crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at her.

"I have yet to be proven wrong. Danarius taught me well: All mages seek something, the Fade is a dangerous place, and you can only rely on yourself." Something flashed across the rogue's face, something Fenris couldn't quite place.

"If you can only rely on yourself... Why are you still here?" Her question caught him off guard. Why **was** he still in Kirkwall? And then it dawned on him.

"Because of you." Adia turned to face him, not sure what to make of what he'd said.

"Me? Why?" Fenris turned away for a moment and sat in a chair, his head resting on his hand in thought. Adia watched as his expression changed from one of anger to being lost and... Scared? It was a while before he spoke.

"I owe you a debt still. And you have given me companionship, and a... Family. I no longer wish to leave." She cocked an eyebrow at him.

"A family with mages that you hate and refuse to see as good people despite being proven wrong countless times." She sat in a chair across from him.

"Merrill is a blood mage, and Anders merged with a Fade creature. Your sister is the only decent one of the three." Adia shook her head.

"Merrill truly believes what she is doing is for the good of her clan. Anders did what he did to save Justice from dying, or fading away, or whatever happens to a Spirit trapped outside of the Fade."

"They are both naive and foolish." The rogue chuckled.

"And you're a stubborn ass." Fenris cocked an eyebrow at her and smirked.

"Be that as it may, you still come to my home, still ask me along on jobs, and still seek me out at the Hanged Man."

"We've already established why I spend all of my free time with you." She playfully stuck her tongue out at him causing the Elf to chuckle. It never ceased to amaze him how easily they went from wanting to strangle one another to casually talking.

"That we have. And you know why I stay and travel with you. So... Where does that leave us?" Adia frowned slightly.

"I... Don't know. Where does it leave us?"

"I was hoping you'd know. I'm not experienced with this sort of thing at all," He sighed and stood, offering her a hand and helping her stand from the chair. "Perhaps we should call it a night? If we sleep on this, answers may come." She stood without argument and headed for the door, pausing for a moment with her hand on the frame and turning her head to him.

"Fenris... Anders isn't a bad man. Neither is Justice. I just ask that you give them a chance before you pass judgment. Like it or not, they're part of my family. Just like you are, no matter what we decide." She gave him a slight smile before leaving. Fenris growled softly and ran hand through his hair. He needed a drink.

* * *

><p>Amber was staring into the fireplace in her room, idly making the flames part and dance to take her mind off of why she was standing there. It was late, and the house was quiet. Mother and Sandal had gone to bed quite a while ago, Bodahn was straightening up downstairs, and Adia still had not returned; but she wasn't expecting her sister to be home at all that night. Isabella and Varric would probably get her into a game of Diamondback, or she would get drunk with Fenris again. Either way, she was alone with her thoughts for the first time in quite a while. <em>'What if he doesn't show up? What if he decides that I'm not what he wants? I know what I feel for him, but does he-'<em> A sudden sound caught her attention, and her heart leapt into her throat. Anders was standing in the door, smiling. "You're here. I was getting worried."

"Sorry. Justice and I were… Talking. He thinks you're a distraction." Amber tilted her head, confusion crossing her face for a moment. The Spirit had never seemed to not want her there, so what was going on? He stepped further into the room, but now looked nervous. "Are you still sure you want me here? If you and Isabella-"

"She was a fling, nothing more," she replied, looking down. The pirate had told her that their "coupling" could be nothing more than that, and she'd agreed. Isabella was a good friend, and the mage had not wanted to lose her, especially after she'd tried to give her the affection she'd wanted for so long from the very man standing before her.

"Is that what I am?" The question cut to her soul, and she wrapped her arms around herself, shaking her head.

"No… Not you. It's real with you." Anders saw how hurt she looked, and silently cursed himself. Isabella herself had told him that the other mage had wanted it to be him instead of the pirate. Was she that desperate for affection? Considering how he'd been acting the past three years towards her, it wasn't a surprise.

"I'm sorry, I just… I needed to hear it from you." He crossed to her, one hand forcing her chin up so that she was looking directly at him. Out of instinct, she shook her hair into her eyes, but he gently tucked the black strands back, exposing the red orbs. "Don't hide them," he admonished lightly. "I'm not afraid of your eyes, or you."

"I'm not afraid of you either," she told him, arms falling to her sides.

"When I was in the Circle, love was only a game: Something to chase away the loneliness and pass the time. It gave the Templars too much power if there was something you couldn't stand to lose." He swallowed hard and took a step back, looking away. "It would kill me to lose you."

"You aren't going to lose me," she promised, closing the gap again. He met her gaze and smiled, trailing a finger down her cheek. His magick touched her skin, making her shiver slightly.

"No mage I know has ever dared to fall in love." His mouth hovered over hers, and Amber felt her body start to shake. "But I am more than willing to do that with you." He kissed her again, but it was gentle this time. She had one hand twisted in the fabric of his coat, holding him against her. They finally broke apart, and she took his hand and walked backwards to the bed. He followed her onto it, gazing down at her lying beneath him. "Are you sure-"

"I am," she told him. "And if Justice has a problem, tell him I am more than willing to strike a deal to share you." Anders paused for a moment, feeling a stir from the Spirit, but his eyes widened when he heard:

_'Let me speak to her, Anders.'_

_ 'Justice, what's wrong?'_

_ 'Nothing is wrong, my friend. I merely wish to speak to Amber for a moment. After that, the night is yours.'_ Amber was watching him, when she saw the telltale cracks appear on his skin. Anders closed his eyes, and when they opened next, it was the glowing blue of lyrium. "Hello again, Amber."

"Justice? This is an unexpected surprise." She lay still, not quite understanding what was going on.

"Amber, I wanted first to thank you for stepping in back at the caves. Without you there, we might have-" The Spirit found himself unable to speak further, as the young woman had her hand over his mouth. It reminded him of the first time they'd spoken.

"I will not lose either of you to Vengeance, and would gladly step in again if it meant bringing you back to your senses." Justice nodded, and then licked his lips.

"I also wanted to ask you something, and then I will allow you and Anders to continue your… Activities."

"What is it?"

"Do you love him?" She blushed, scooting closer as he remained on his knees in front of her. The inquisitive look he had made her smile.

"I do. Is that a problem?" He shook his head, one hand resting against her cheek. The power that rolled off him was warm and tingling, much more so than Anders' magick had been.

"No, that is a good thing. You accepted the both of us, when most others would not have. You have also proven that you wish to help mages, and we are grateful."

"I will fight for all mages' freedom, but I will fight harder to make sure that the two of you are safe." She trailed a hand down his face and then moved in, brushing her lips lightly against his. Justice seemed startled at first, but then kissed her back. They broke apart, and she tilted her head. "Justice… You told Anders I was a distraction." She smiled now, blushing a bit. "You were referring more to yourself, weren't you?" The Spirit nodded, feeling suddenly very unsure of himself.

"You are someone worth protecting, Amber. And… I suppose that I was being a bit selfish in hoping that you might see me the same way you see Anders."

"Justice, I care for you both. Come out more so I can get to know you better. Who knows where things might go."

"I would like that. Very much." He pulled her closer and kissed her more forcefully, and Amber lost herself to the emotions she could feel from him. However, when she opened her eyes, she was looking at a very flushed Anders.

"Well, this is awkward," he said, clearing his throat. "I didn't know Justice had… Feelings for you as well."

"You two are practically the same person, and he can still keep secrets from you?" she teased, a smirk tugging at her lips.

"Apparently I was even more wrong than I thought about us being one entity," he admitted with a shrug. "But Amber, I'm going to ask again: Are you sure this is what you want?" She sighed, grabbing his coat with both hands and pulling him towards her. As their lips met, he felt her tongue flick out, and opened his mouth. She aggressively wrestled with his tongue for a moment, her fingers slipping under his shirt to trail across his skin. _'Maker's breath, she's insistent.'_

_ 'Then don't keep her waiting…'_ Anders smiled and pulled back, a grin spreading across his face as he looked at the mage in front of him. Her breathing was coming in shallow gasps, cheeks tinged pink, and lips slightly parted.

"Did that answer your question?" she asked softly.

"In more ways than one." He kissed her again, and they fell back on the bed, lost in each other and the passion of the moment.

* * *

><p>They lay together much later, arms around each other and grins on their faces. Anders ran a hand lightly down her arm, trailing off when he reached her hip. "So, was that everything you thought it was going to be?"<p>

"Andraste's flaming panties, I think you wore me out!" she replied with a giggle.

"That would be the legendary Grey Warden stamina, my dear."

"And those… Positions you used?" He blushed and shrugged.

"I spent time at the Pearl in Denerim, remember? Isabella used to frequent there as well." Her eyebrow went up and she smirked.

"You learned well, then. I have only one complaint." When he appeared puzzled, she tapped his nose. "You stopped."

"Well, I can't show you all my tricks at once, can I?" he teased, leaning in to kiss her lightly. Her hands played across his chest, tracing absently over the scar across his heart. Amber broke the kiss and peered at the mark, confusion on her face.

"Where did you get that?" she wondered, looking up at him. Anders grimaced for a moment, trying to stop the memory from surfacing.

"The night Justice and I merged, there was another Grey Warden in the tent. Roland… He was a Templar, assigned by the Order to watch me. Even being a Warden, the Chantry felt I needed a babysitter."

"Roland? Like the one you had the nightmare about after Ser Alrik and his men-"

"Yes," he interrupted, and Amber saw the hard set of his jaw as a shudder ran through him. "Roland thought I'd become an abomination. He tried to kill me, but Justice was at the front by that point. The sword pierced my chest, but it didn't kill me. It… Melted, or something like that. Justice took his head off." Amber's eyes widened.

"How?" Anders shrugged, sighing heavily.

"Ripped it off with his bare hands. He's a lot stronger than I am, if you haven't noticed. Apparently, normal weapons can't hurt him. But that… Betrayal by someone who had sworn to stand with us as a fellow Warden was too much for him. That night, we became Vengeance, and slaughtered the entire camp. I woke up the next day; saw what we'd done… And ran as fast as I could. It wasn't until I'd reached a port that I stopped to consider where I was going."

"That's when you remembered Karl?"

"Right. I figured I'd free him, and we'd go on the run together. At least if Karl learned what I'd done, he wouldn't have judged me." Amber's face fell, and she picked at the sheet for a moment.

"And you think I would have?" A moment later, she was practically crushed to his chest, and he kissed her again.

"No, I know better than to think that of you. But it's still not something I'm proud of. I murdered innocent people. That will always haunt me."

"It wasn't your fault, Anders. No more than tonight was. You and Justice are good people, and I trust you with my life, and the lives of our friends." He let her go, smiling brightly at her as he lay down once more.

"That means more to me than you will ever know, Amber." She nestled herself against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. "I love you," he told her after a few minutes. Amber raised her head up again, smiling at him. "I've been holding back from saying that. You should have a normal life. Not be tied down to a fugitive with no future." She pulled back now, frowning, and Anders sat up again. He ran a hand through his tousled hair, sighing heavily as the sadness crept back into his eyes.

"And what exactly is this "normal life" you think I should have?" she inquired, gently turning his face back to hers. "I'm an apostate, my idiot brother works for the Templars, I came to Kirkwall to escape the Blight that tore through my home, and I've gotten involved with every odd plot and scheme that this damned city seems to have."

"You're still nobility, regardless of being a mage. You could have anyone-" Her finger was on his lips, a grin on her face.

"You're right: I **could** have anyone. And I want the man sitting in front of me." She removed her hand, and Anders stared at her for a moment.

"As dangerous as it might be, I don't want to leave you. Especially not now."

"Then don't," she replied with a shrug. "If you're with me, I know you're safe." His eyes widened for a moment, shock clear on his face.

"Do you mean that? You'd have me here, living with you? You'd let the Knight Commander; the whole world see that you love an apostate and will stand beside him?"

"I want you right here, always. I couldn't bear living without you, Anders." He smiled again, and it reached all the way to his eyes. For just a moment, Amber had a glimpse of the man he had been before joining the Wardens. Maker, he was handsome.

"Since the night you came to talk to me, and spoke to Justice, I've felt something for you. But I treated you so delicately after you almost…." He trailed off, looking down. The Deep Roads now had another mark against them in his book. Fear was on his face again, and she embraced him, pulling him down until his head rested against her chest.

"You brought me back," she reminded him, knowing what he was remembering. "And I don't have any regrets about what I did. Adia and I are very protective of our family. That includes you now." She kissed his head, stroking his hair.

"It's been a long time since I felt like I belonged anywhere."

"Remind me that if we ever meet the Queen, I need to thank her."

"For what, keeping me around?" He tilted his head slightly to meet her eyes.

"For saving you. All my life I've wanted to meet someone who would accept me for what I was. Someone who could look past my eyes and get to know me."

"You accepted me and Justice. It was the least we could do in return. I didn't come to Kirkwall looking for love, but I know that I'm not going to ever let you go."

"Then it's settled. You'll move in, and we'll keep each other safe." Anders chuckled for a moment as he pulled them both back down to the pillows.

"What is your sister going to say?" Amber rolled her eyes and sighed, grinning.

"Probably some smart-ass comment about all this, that's for sure. But Adia thinks you're a good person, and she trusts my judgment." He trailed a hand down her face, nuzzling her neck.

"For three years I have dreamt of you; of this moment. I'm still terrified that I'll wake up tomorrow and you'll be gone." She kissed him, arms wrapping protectively around him as she smiled.

"Silly man, I'm not going anywhere. Now get some sleep. We're going to have a busy day tomorrow, I can feel it." A few minutes later, they were asleep in each other's arms, feeling safe, secure, and loved.

* * *

><p>The next day arrived, and Adia awoke to the familiar sight of a sleeping Mabari. She smiled and nuzzled him before getting up and pulling her blanket over the sleeping hound, and then busied herself getting changed for the day. Opting to do her hair later on and leaving it down, she exited the room and headed for the stairs, stopping at the bottom. She certainly didn't want a repeat of yesterday with random people leaving Amber's room… "Bodahn," she called to the Dwarf, seeing him in the main study. "Did Anders come over last night?" He nodded and smiled.<p>

"Yes Messere Adia, why do you ask?"

"Is he with Amber in her room?" Now the man seemed puzzled.

"He's never stayed the night before, so why would he be here now?"

"Not sure," the rogue replied with a shrug. "Oh well, I'm going to wake Amber then." The archer grinned and raced up the stairs, bursting into Amber's room and flopping onto the bed. "It's time to wake **up**!" Amber and Anders both sat bolt upright, covers clutched to them and eyes wide.

"ADIA?!" they both shouted. The younger twin sat up and stared at both of them for a moment.

"Oh! So you did stay the night!" she exclaimed with a smile. Anders blushed.

"Um, yes... Do you always wake Amber up like this?"

"Usually..." the dark-haired girl replied. "I figured she wouldn't have today." Meanwhile, Adia wiggled off the bed and gave them an apologetic wave.

"Well I wouldn't have had I'd known Anders was still here, but I figured he'd go back to the clinic like he usually did."

"...No," Amber said with a shy smile.

"Not after last night," the healer teased with a grin as he kissed Amber's cheek.

"So... You two made up?" Adia asked, grinning widely.

"Yes. And I don't plan on being stupid like that again. Thank you, Adia," Anders told her, looking serious for a moment.

"Yes, thank you," her sister added as she turned slightly red.

"Well good. That was your free pass. Break her heart again and I'll have no other choice than to break your face," the archer teasingly threatened as she giggled and headed for the door. "I'll let Mother know you're both awake in case she's started breakfast."

"...Oh... She's going to be okay with this?" the blonde wondered, looking worried.

"It's Mother. Of course she will be," Adia told him, leaving the mages to get dressed. Leandra was indeed in the kitchen, and Bodahn was setting the table.

"Good to see you're up," the older woman greeted. "Is Amber awake as well?"

"Yes she is, as is Anders. He'll be joining us for breakfast apparently." Leandra paused in the act of cutting bread, turning to stare at her youngest daughter.

"Anders? I didn't hear the front door..." she said, sounding slightly suspicious.

"Ah... Well Lady Amell, he was here rather late last night with Miss Amber," Bodahn quickly explained, wondering if he'd been wrong about letting the healer in so late. "I guess he didn't leave."

"Why that's wonderful!" Leandra exclaimed with a delighted grin. Adia giggled at her mother, who at that moment looked like an excited teenager.

"I told you there was nothing to worry about, Mother," she reminded her, beginning to set the table. A few minutes later, the mages joined them.

"Good morning you two! Sleep well?" Leandra asked with a sly smile.

"Yes Mother..." Amber replied as she turned crimson.

"Lady Amell, I-" the healer began, before the older woman put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Anders, I'm not upset. In fact, I'm quite happy. Although I was having fun trying to figure out which eligible bachelors I could introduce Amber to." Both mages blinked at Leandra, and Adia pointed at her sister.

"Mother wanted to set you up with the Seneschal."

"Mother!" Amber shouted, looking horrified.

"The Seneschal?" Anders asked, looking confused.

"Well, he seemed a decent match," Leandra explained.

"Anders is a better match," the rogue countered.

"Yes, much better," their mother agreed. "You truly are my daughter, Amber."

"That's a good thing?" Amber leaned up and kissed Anders' cheek.

"She just compared you to my Father, so yes."

"Yes, that's a very good thing," Adia agreed as they sat down.

"So, are there plans for today?" her twin wondered.

"Nope. None that I know of anyway. We can go to the Hanged Man for some cards or go out and see what kind of trouble we can get into," the redhead replied.

"Trouble always finds you two, but we might as well go to the Hanged Man to see the others," Anders pointed out.

"And you two can tell Varric of your makeup lest he make his own version." The mages blushed, and breakfast got underway as everyone else started laughing.

* * *

><p>Afterwards, they all headed to the Hanged Man, where it seemed that Sebastian and Aveline had also decided to join the party. Fenris was the only one missing. "Ah, and Blondie returns to the fold at last!" Varric teased.<p>

"So... Anything happen last night?" Isabella wanted to know, winking.

"You three seem happy," Aveline noted with a nod.

"Yes, much happier than yesterday," Merrill agreed, smiling at Amber.

"Miss Amber, Miss Adia. Anders," Sebastian greeted as he bowed slightly. "You're looking well."

"Last night was... Interesting," Adia told them, frowning a bit when she noticed that Fenris wasn't there. However, she rebounded before any of the others noticed, and smiled at Aveline and Sebastian. "You're looking good as well, Sebastian. What brings you down to this little dirt hole?"

"The Chantry has asked that those of us not on full duty go into the City to try and find information on the ones who snuck into the tunnels beneath the Gallows and slaughtered a contingent of Templars," the noble explained. Amber paled and clutched at Anders' arm, and he swallowed nervously. If anyone had seen them coming back-

"It was me," Adia stated flatly, hands on her hips. As Sebastian's jaw hit the floor and everyone else stared wide-eyed at the redhead, Amber massaged her temples. Her twin could be so rash sometimes.

"Lady Adia... You? But... Why?" the semi-prince asked after a few minutes.

"Yes, why?" Aveline echoed, hoping there was a good reason. Adia locked gazes with the Guard Captain.

"Remember that Templar from a few years ago? The one who did something **bad**? It was him." Then she looked at Sebastian. "I was walking along the tunnels, minding my own business and they just attacked me. For no reason."

"But how did you get into them? They-" Sebastian began. But Aveline had heard enough, and nodded at the twins.

"Sebastian, drop it," she ordered.

"But Guard Captain-"

"Drop it. We had an investigation into Ser Alrik from years back. He's been taken care of, so it's over."

"Thank you, Aveline," the other redhead said with a smile. "So, buy you a drink, Choir Boy?" He shook his head and sighed.

"I am sadly not allowed to drink, Miss Adia."

"Except when it's the sacramental wine?" Anders wondered with a grin.

"That's only for the Grand Cleric or the Mother performing the Rite."

"That explains so much," Isabella said with a giggle.

"I'm sure they have to have something you can drink, Sebastian. If not, you're more than welcome to join us for cards," Adia offered.

"Gambling is a sin!" he shot back.

"Then leave," Fenris ordered as he stepped into the room. "We intend to play cards." The redhead Hawke turned to the door and cocked an eyebrow as she smiled at the Elf. She was glad he didn't seem to be as broody as last night.

"Well, fancy seeing you here. Since everyone's here are we playing for coin or clothes?" Sebastian started to interject, but Isabella shouted:

"Strip Diamondback!"

"Sounds like an idea," Varric agreed. "Everyone in?"

"Sure," Aveline said after some hesitation.

"It's very fun," Merrill told her. "Even if you lose a lot, like me and Anders."

"Deal me in," Fenris said as he sat down at the table.

"Sure, I feel like losing clothes again," Anders quipped with a shrug and smirk.

"We're in public, Anders," Amber reminded him.

"We're in Varric's suite," he shot back.

"Which is a no human-sex area, Blondie," the storyteller brought up. Again, Sebastian's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. But Adia pouted at the Dwarf as she took her place at the table.

"You take all the fun out of this, Varric. You can't hate the sight of naked humans all that much. You seem to let us wander around her sans-clothing too much for that. Or are we just a special case?" she wanted to know.

"I can appreciate beauty, Birdie. And I like women. I just don't want to see Blondie and Fire Eyes go at it on my bed," he told her.

"At it? What would they be doing?" Merrill wanted to know.

"Each other, Kitten," Isabella answered. Adia shook her head and raised an eyebrow at the pirate.

"Can we not talk about my sister and Anders in um... That way? I don't want those pictures in my head."

"Yes, please," Amber hastily agreed.

"Are you going to play?" Adia asked Sebastian as everyone else sat down.

"I am not going to strip out of my armor," he retorted, folding his arms.

"That reminds me," Anders brought up, pointing to the white, polished outfit. "Is that supposed to be Andraste's face on your crotch?" Sebastian stared dumb-struck at him, his mouth trying to form words as the healer's smile widened.

"What?" he finally managed to stammer out.

"That... Belt buckle-thing. Is that Andraste?"

"My father had this armor commissioned when I took my vows as a brother." That wasn't a "no" to his question, and the blonde shrugged.

"I'm just not sure I'd want the Maker seeing me shove His bride's head between my legs every morning." It was Amber's turn to have her mouth hang open, and she stared at Anders, debating whether she should hit him or not. Adia tilted her head and just stared at the healer as if he'd broken her brain. Her eyes even crossed. Sebastian shook his head in disgust and stalked out of the room. Varric started chuckling.

"Blondie, you need to disappear for years more often. You seem much more-"

"Jovial? Happy?" Isabella suggested.

"Snarky?" Merrill offered.

"That's it!" the storyteller replied with a snap of his fingers. "You're getting good at this, Daisy." The Dalish blushed and picked up her cards.

"Maybe he'll even win a game or two tonight," Adia brought up with a smirk as they began playing. Alas, cards proceeded at their normal pace, with the healer predictably losing, and Amber folding shortly after. It came down to Adia and Fenris... Again. The rogue was hunched over, hiding her chest under the table; face as red as her hair. But she refused to let the Elf win, and stared at him over the tops of her cards. "So."

"Yes?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as he took a drink.

"Last hand. Loser loses everything? As in no gathering clothes at the last second. Everything comes off." The warrior nodded.

"Agreed. Lay down your cards, Adia." She did so, proudly displaying a straight flush. Fenris looked at the cards, shrugged, and laid his own down. It was a royal flush.

"I win."

"Yes, you do," Varric agreed.

"Naked time, little Birdie!" Isabella exclaimed. Amber shook her head and went back to watching Anders write his manifesto. Merrill averted her eyes and blushed.

"And that's my cue to leave," Aveline stated, beginning to gather her things. Adia, however, was turning a bright red all over her body as she stared at the Elf.

"How...you...that's...I..."

"Are you going back on our deal?" he wondered, sounding amused.

"You... You're a bad, bad, bad Elf..." She wiggled a bit and lost her underpants; setting them with the pile of her clothes and folding her arms over her chest and crossing her legs. But Isabella had other plans, and quickly scooped up the clothes and ran off. "ISABELLA!" Adia shouted as she started to get up to chase her. She then realized she was stark naked and standing in front of everyone. Varric and Fenris were looking, the Elf with a big smirk. But a moment later, she felt something get draped around her, and realized it was Anders' coat.

"Now you can chase that pirate to your little heart's content," he said softy.

"Mage, your help was not needed," Fenris growled.

"I beg to differ," the healer countered, crossing his arms and leaning against the nearest wall. Adia gave him a small smile.

"Thank you. I knew there was a reason I liked you and let you near my sister." Then she looked at Fenris. "You'll get yours. You'll lose one day; just you wait." Then she dashed off after Isabella. "You pirate bitch! Give me back my clothing!" Said pirate was standing by the bar, laughing. However, when she saw Adia with something on, she pursed her lips and frowned.

"Oh hey now, that's cheating!"

"Nothing in the rules said I had to run down here in front of all of these people naked," the redhead harshly whispered, grabbing her clothes back from the wicked lady.

"I have to say, you'd probably look better in Fenris' gauntlets than Anders' jacket. It's practically a dress on you." The other rogue was taking advantage of the coat's size as she started getting dressed inside it.

"If you can get them off of him, I'll wear them for you in nothing but my corset and knickers, how's that sound?" she promised the dark-skinned woman, who grinned.

"That sounds like a fair-" she began, before a scream cut through the noise of the tavern. It had come from Varric's suite. "Oh balls!" The pirate made a beeline for the stairs, Adia in hot pursuit after managing to get her pants and chest binding in place. Varric and Aveline were standing inside the suite, the Dwarf in front of Merrill, who was pressed against the wall, hands over her mouth. Aveline had a hold of Amber, who was struggling. Fenris had Anders pinned to the opposite wall, the Elf clad only in pants. One of his arms was glowing, and Adia could see it was shoved into the healer's torso a little past his wrist.

"You wish to see me be a vicious killer?" he asked the healer, eyes narrowed. "I can oblige you, abomination. Do not think to test my patience."

"...So you're just going to kill me? ...Like this?" Anders choked out. He was trying not to move and cause the Elf to rip his heart out.

"Fenris, this is madness!" Aveline shouted.

"Elf, let him go!" Varric ordered, grabbing Bianca and aiming at the warrior. He didn't want to pull the trigger, but he wasn't about to watch the warrior kill the mage.

"Anders!" Amber screamed, tears in her eyes.

"Swear that you will never harm anyone in this group. Swear it on your life!" Fenris commanded, markings flaring.

"I would never-" Anders began, but gasped as he felt the Elf's talons squeeze his heart. Justice tried to surge forward, but he held the Spirit back.

"Swear it!"

"Stop it!" Amber told him, wrenching free of Aveline, fire dancing in her palm.

"I swear..." the healer whispered. Fenris seemed satisfied, and pulled his hand out, leaving a bloodstain on Anders' shirt. The healer went to his knees, hands pressed over his chest as his magick flared a cool blue. Amber steadied him, glaring daggers at the Elf. Adia had seen enough, and stalked up to him.

"FENRIS!" He turned at the sound of her voice, looking surprised.

"Adia-" he started. But she punched him in the face, turned on her heel, and left the Hanged Man. She was still seething when she returned home, and Bodahn began to greet her, but saw the look on her face and thought it better to leave her alone. Tossing Anders' coat on the sofa, she walked into her bedroom and slammed the door. When Amber and Anders finally got back to the mansion, Amber went right to her sister's room and knocked on the door.

"Sister?"

"...What?" came the stony reply.

"Can I come in?" There was another long pause.

"...Fine." Carefully peeking her head around the door, the mage sighed.

"You're not all right, but... Do you... Want to talk about it?" Adia was sitting on her bed with her back to the door. She very rarely did that, even in the house. The rogue had managed to put on a vest, but hadn't tied it closed or gotten on anything else.

"Is Anders all right?" she asked softly.

"He's worried about you as well."

"I'm fine. I didn't have a crazy Elf's fist in my chest." Her shoulders slumped a little more. "Physically anyway." Amber crossed the room and hugged her twin.

"Adia, it'll be okay."

"She all right?" Anders asked, standing in the doorway. Adia returned the hug and smiled slightly at the healer.

"I'm all right. Are you all right? I think that's a more appropriate question."

"Nothing I couldn't fix with magick," he replied with a shrug. "He surprised me, is all. But... You punched him. Why?"

"Felt like the right thing to do at the time."

"I appreciate you looking out for him, Adia," Amber said as Anders chuckled.

"I feel like I just got a big sister, even though I'm older than you." Adia gave her sister a grin and a shrug.

"You're my twin. I'll always have your back no matter what."

"And I'll have yours. Come what may, we're in this together," the red-eyed girl promised. The healer came over and hugged both girls.

"One for all, and all for one? Family, right?"

"Family," Adia agreed, returning the hug.

* * *

><p>It had been two days, and Fenris appeared to have holed himself up in his mansion, and not even Isabella and Varric had been able to talk to him. Adia was in the main study, a bottle of wine on the table next to her, when Anders walked in and leaned against the wall, arms folded, staring at the redhead with a smirk. She took a drink from the bottle before looking up from the book she was reading, and cocked an eyebrow at him. "...Why do you look like the cat that just ate the canary?"<p>

"I've been wondering: Why are you sitting here drinking, when you could be over at the broody Elf's place staring at him?" Adia frowned and took another drink.

"Because I don't want to."

"Why not?" He uncrossed his arms and moved to sand in front of her. "It's not just because of what happened at the Hanged Man, is it?"

"Maybe," she admitted with a sighs as she set the book down. "He had no reason to attack you like that, Anders."

"Yes, he did," the healer countered. "In his eyes, I'm dangerous, unpredictable. Not only am I a mage, but I'm basically an abomination. Right, wrong, or indifferent, he wouldn't be the only one to see me like that. He wants to protect you, so he threatened me. I don't think he expected me to... Scream, and you to come running."

"Anders, I would have found out regardless of if I walked in on him fisting you or not. He couldn't have thought he'd get away with it. Thinking he could hide it just makes it worse." Anders blinked at the word "fisting", blushing for a moment before clearing his throat. It still came as a surprise how Adia phrased things.

"Yes well... Adia, I know how much he means to you. I don't understand what you see in him, but that's none of my business. What matters is that you're upset, and I'm going to try and help, since I sort of started this."

"How did you start anything?" she wondered, raising an eyebrow.

"By losing control and letting... Vengeance take over. You've been trying to make sure Fenris never found out about me and Justice, and with good reason. It's my fault he knows." But the rogue shook her head, braid swinging behind her.

"No, we're all to blame for that. We shouldn't have kept it a secret for this very reason. Maybe things would have turned out differently. Maybe he would have just left after we helped him and none of this would have happened. Who knows? But the fact is he should know by now you're not a bad person, but he refuses to see that." Anders shook his head and chuckled.

"Adia, I goad him at times, if you haven't noticed? He was bound to stick a hand in my chest for one reason or another. Defending you is the best of the reasons, to be honest. So on that note, tell Amber I'll be back in a bit, okay?" He headed for the front door, the redhead trailing after him, albeit a bit unsteady.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Just taking a walk through Hightown," he replied over his shoulder.

"Why do I not believe you?"

"Because you're suspicious of everyone? Bye!" He was out the door and moment later, leaving the rogue very confused.

"...My dear sister has the oddest taste in men." She went back into the study, but not before swiping a new bottle of wine from the rack. About a half-hour later, as the sun was setting, Amber poked her head into the study.

"Have you seen Anders?" she asked. By this point, Adia was already on her third bottle, and nearly done with it…

"He said he'd be back in a bit. He went for a walk or something," the redhead slurred. Her sister frowned and came closer.

"Adia, are you drunk?"

"Maybe." She took another drink, but Amber grabbed the bottle from her and set it on the table. Then she took both her twin's hands.

"Come on, let's get you to bed. Mother will throw a fit if she sees you like this." The archer sighed and stood, but quickly yanked one hand free and downed the rest of the wine before Amber could stop her.

"It's too early for bed," she whined. The mage sighed heavily.

"Adia, you need to lie down before you fall down. When Anders gets back, he can-" At that moment, the front door was kicked open, and Anders strode in with a very beaten, unconscious Fenris.

"By the Stone, what happened?!" Bodahn exclaimed, dropping the stack of papers he'd been carrying.

"Let me get him healed first, and then I'll explain," the blonde replied. Both girls stared at the men, eyes wide.

"...Some walk," Adia quipped. Anders went right past them and gently deposited Fenris on the sofa, quickly pulling off his armor to get a better look at the damage. Blood was all over the Elf, and his right leg was lying oddly on the cushions, as if it had no bones in it. Various slices and slashes adorned his torso and arms, and his left wrist was twisted horribly. A bruise was on his left temple, and blood matted his hair on that side.

"Stupid, egotistical..." the healer swore softly. Adia's mind went into a panic state, fighting off the alcohol with pure adrenaline. She dropped down to her knees in front of the sofa.

"Fenris..." Reaching out and touching his face, she stared up at Anders, looking ready to cry. "What happened to him?"

"He tried to take on a group of guardsman pretenders by himself."

"They overwhelmed him?" Amber asked.

"Yes, but he managed to get more than half down as well. Justice got the rest." He looked at Adia and gave her a small smile as he started healing the Elf. "He'll be fine, I promise." The rogue held onto the warrior's right hand, gently stroking his hair and biting down on her lower lip to keep from crying.

"Stupid, stupid Elf," she softly repeated. Anders finished healing Fenris, and dropped to the floor, wincing for a moment.

"He'll be okay, but he should rest here for the night,"

"I'm sure neither Mother nor Adia will object," Amber told him as she tilted her head in concern. "You okay?" He nodded and took her hand.

"I'm fine, sweetheart. Just tired." Satisfied with that answer, the dark-haired girl turned to her twin.

"Adia, you want us to leave you alone?" After a moment, the redhead nodded.

"I'll be all right. Anders should probably rest. I'll look after the idiot." The mages headed upstairs, leaving her alone with the unconscious Elf. Adia sighed and fetched a blanket from the linen closet, along with a rag and a container of water. She laid the blanket over him before wetting the rag and then wiping the blood from his face gently, talking to him softly. "Maker only knows what I see in you. You're frustrating, stubborn, full of hate, you never have a kind word for mages or the people who help them... And yet for some reason, despite all of that I can't stay angry at you." Satisfied that she'd gotten all the blood off him, she leaned down and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "...I'm glad you can't hear any of this. I think I love your stupid ass." However, Fenris chose that moment to groggily open his eyes.

"A-Adia?" Her heart slammed into her throat as she quickly straightened up.

"You're awake?"

"So it seems..." He blinked a few times, wincing as he tried to sit up. "Where am I?" The rogue gently pushed him back down.

"You're in my study. Anders brought you here."

"...Damn foolish mage..." the Elf whispered. Adia resisted the urge to punch him again and shook her head in frustration.

"You're the fool."

"And why is that?" She glared at him.

"Guardsman pretenders? Alone? What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that they were in my house, challenging me. Besides, it's not like the mage was going to be of much help. Not after falling like he did." The archer was about to retort, when she realized what he'd just said.

"...Falling?" Fenris waved his good hand dismissively.

"Over the railing of the stairs, where he'd backed himself up to after I threatened him for barging into my home. The pretenders must've been near and heard the crash, since he fell on that damn suit of armor at the bottom. They came in and threatened me with physical harm unless I paid them coin to leave. I refused, and they attacked."

"You don't remember Justice helping you?" The warrior seemed confused by that question, and frowned up at her.

"The Fade creature helped me? Why would it do that?"

"Because he's a nice person? Anders brought you here after and healed you." She looked away from him, eyes on the floor. "You looked dead." The Elf rested his hand gently against her cheek.

"I am not, at least not yet." Then he sighed in mild annoyance. "So, he healed me, did he? Is that supposed to prove that he's not an idiot who merged with a Fade creature, regardless of what we choose to call it?" Adia smacked his hand away and glared at him again, tears in her eyes.

"You could be thankful, for once! He didn't have to help you. He could have let you die. He could have let them kill you or worse. For once, can't you just say "thank you" and not bring up the Fade or mages or magick or any of that useless crap?" Fenris sat up slowly, not sure what to make of her outburst.

"I... I am thankful he brought me here. Before he fell, he was saying that you were upset. He wanted me to come see you, and talk to you. I told him it was none of his business, and he said it was, that you were family now, and that meant that even if he and I hated each other, you care about me. And he wanted to make things right. I... He offered no resistance, just like at the Hanged Man. I could have hurt him worse, and he made no move to stop me. And now you say he defended me after I collapsed?" He swore in Tevinter. "I do not understand him."

"You don't even try to understand him. Your view of Anders is so black and white that there can't possibly be a gray area. Because he's a mage he's evil. Because Justice is from the Fade that makes him a Demon. Because Anders merged with Justice that makes him an abomination. You made your mind up about him from day one and you've refused to admit that you're assumptions are wrong. So no, you're not going to understand him."

"Do you?" he wondered.

"I barely understand **you**," she shot back. "But I trust Anders. He's a good man and he's proven that more times than I can count." Fenris dropped his gaze for a moment.

"Do you still trust me?" Adia carefully considered her next words.

"I shouldn't. You've given me every reason not to. But I do." He looked up, eyes wide, not sure he'd heard correctly.

"Why then? If I am everything you dislike and despise, why do you trust me?"

"If I knew the answer to that I'd tell you. You make me mad, irritated, and very angry... Only Carver has ever been able to do that, but he pays for it in the end. But you..." She smiled a little and shook her head. "I apparently like it when you push my buttons." The Elf started chuckling.

"I do that well, don't I? Just as you push me."

"You seem to like it as well." He shrugged.

"In some ways, I suppose I do. But I should not stay here and burden you further." Fenris started to get up, and Adia assisted him. But instead of leading him to the door she re-directed him towards her room.

"You're staying here tonight; and you're not in any condition to fight me on it."

"I-" he started to protest.

"I'd listen to her, Fenris," Leandra interrupted, coming into the hallway. "Adia is accustomed to getting her way." The redhead grinned broadly.

"Yes, I tend to throw very large temper tantrums that end in bloodshed."

"Remember Carver when he woke her, Fenris?" Amber called from the top of the stairs. "That's only the half of it." As Fenris swallowed nervously, the women all giggled. Adia got him into her room and shut the door behind them, helping him to her bed.

"Just lay down and relax for the night, okay?"

"Where will you sleep?" he asked.

"On my bed. Next to you. It's big enough, trust me," she told him with a smile.

"And your Mother will be all right with this arrangement?"

"I think my mother believes we're already in some type of relationship so I doubt she'll even bat an eye to it. Besides, the only one who might have an issue is Diego."

"Ah, your guardian Hound." Said Mabari nosed the door open and whuffed.

"We have a guest tonight, boy. You have to share the bed," Adia told her faithful companion. He shook his head and whined.

"Well I can't make him sleep on the floor, Diego. I promise you won't lose your spot. See, he's on my side." She patted the dog's head. Diego whined again and pawed lightly at Fenris, who scratched his ears.

"I assure you, it's not permanent. You will have your mistress back tomorrow night." But the redhead cocked an eye at the warrior.

"Only if I deem you're strong enough to go home. You took a bad beating, Fenris." He smirked at her and chuckled.

"And since when did you become a healer?" She leaned over him, voice low and slightly dangerous.

"...I will strap you to the bed if I have to. Don't test me, wolf boy."

"...Wolf boy?" he finally asked.

"Wolf Elf didn't make the threat sound as good," she replied with a shrug.

"I find it both amusing and annoying that you are using the meaning of my name... Although coming from you, it does not seem like an insult, or even make me feel like a pet." She sat down next to him.

"I didn't mean it as an insult, and frankly... You'd make a very bad pet." Adia smiled playfully and patted the top of his head. Fenris looked down and frowned.

"Danarius disagreed," he said softly.

"Well he's not here, is he? He hasn't shown up or sent anyone after you in years." She cupped his chin gently and tilted his head up, resting her forehead against his. "Forget about him. You're safe here." The Elf shuddered for a moment.

"Am I really? I know he has not come, or sent anyone, but... What do you do when you stop running?"

"Make a new life? Start over?"

"I don't know how," he admitted, closing his eyes. He sounded so lost, and Adia gently squeezed his hand.

"I can help you figure it out, if that's what you want," she promised.

"I... I don't know what I want, Adia," he said, eyes opening once more. "How is it that you always know what it is you need to do, or even say to get things accomplished? Do you never have doubts about the future?"

"I don't always know... I just go with what ever it is my gut tells me to do no matter what the outcome. I do doubt, but I try not to let it stop me."

"What have you had doubts on?" he wondered.

"Random things. Did I handle this the right way, was my reaction to that justified, should I have really punched someone I care a great deal for in the face without knowing what was going on..." Fenris grimaced, knowing full-well what she was referring to.

"...Are you referring to me and what occurred the other night at the Hanged Man?" She turned away and hung her head.

"...Yes."

"You seemed rather sure when you did it. Why do you doubt it now?"

"I was angry. I don't like being angry because I do things like that. I didn't know why you were fisting Anders, I didn't know if he started the fight or anything like that." Fenris' jaw dropped at the "fisting" remark, and he tried to get his mind to work.

"... Fisting... Never mind. And he... He made a comment, and I took the opportunity to show him that he should never cross me."

"I cross you all the time. What's the difference?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not attracted to the mage, for starters."

"What does that-" Adia began, before staring at him with wide eyes. "You...you're attracted to me?" The Elf felt his face grow warm.

"That wasn't obvious?"

"I thought you only saw me as family," she countered. He sighed and shook his head. How could he make her understand?

"Yes, but… I do see you as family. You are the first person I came to care for since coming here. But it's... I can't explain it."

"Try?" she encouraged with a small smile.

"I wish to protect you, and you are one of the few who can make me smile. Being with you makes me forget for a time that I am an escaped slave. You make me feel like... Like a real person." The rogue grinned and playfully poked him.

"You **are** a real person, Fenris. Regardless of your past. You're not a slave any more. Danarius has no claim to you, and if he ever showed up here, he'd have to go through me to take you." He winced a bit as she touched a sore spot.

"I appreciate that Adia. More than you know." She lay down next to him, patting the bed for Diego to hop up next to her.

"Good. Now get some rest." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek before cuddling with her hound and falling asleep.


	21. Mark of the Assassin  Part 1

Varric had asked the twins to meet him in the Hightown Market after dark, concerning something he'd heard from a contact. As usual, Anders and Fenris were tagging along, and Isabella figured there might be some fun involved as well. However, when they all met up, it was only their group, and the Market was quiet. Varric began to pace, eyeing the shadows all around them. "Varric, there's no one here," Amber said, staying close to Adia and Anders.

"I'm not sure what's going on. Edge is usually very reliable," the Dwarf replied.

"Edge? That's his name?" the healer asked with a chuckle.

"Hey, it beats "My name is where I'm from"," Isabella retorted.

"...Point taken," he replied.

"Varric, are you sure about this? What if it's a trap?" Adia wondered, giving him a playful look. "This wouldn't be the first time one of your "contacts" set us up."

"Hey now, it's not always an ambush!"

"Except when it is," Fenris shot back. The words were no sooner out of his mouth then an entire gang of thugs and mercenaries burst out of hiding, weapons at the ready.

"You spoke too soon, my friend," Adia giggled as she patted Varric's shoulder.

"You die here, Hawkes!" a man shouted, walking towards them. However, a dagger embedded itself in his shoulder, and he dropped to the ground. A redhead Elf leapt from the nearest rooftop, and proceeded to hand some of the mercenaries' asses to them quite easily. She paused for a moment to stare at the twins.

"Hey, now would be a good time to fight back!" They had been watching in slight shock and awe, but quickly dove into the fray and made short work of their enemies. The newcomer stood up from examining a body, clucking her tongue. "Sloppy. The Crows are normally better than this," she commented.

"Only some of them," Isabella quipped with a smirk.

"I'd say thank you, but your timing is rather convenient," Amber stated, staff still out. Both Anders and Fenris were standing in front of the twins, weapons raised.

"Well, she technically wouldn't be the first Elf to lie to get our attention, now would she?" the redhead rogue reminded them, grinning at the back of Fenris' head as she lowered her bow. The warrior sighed and sheathed his weapon.

"You have made your point, Adia. We shall hear her out."

"Thank you. My name is Tallis," the redhead Elf introduced with a slight bow. "I had hoped our introduction would have a little less bloodshed, but..."

"Not to worry, the Hawkes are used to this sort of thing," Varric explained.

"As odd as that sounds..." Amber said with a sigh.

"Well, there was no bloodshed when we met you, Varric," Adia mused.

"Well, I'm here to ask your help in... Recovering a jewel from an Orlesian named Duke Prosper, who has no right in possessing it," Tallis continued. Adia's ears pricked up, and she started bouncing on her toes.

"A jewel? What kind of jewel? Is it expensive?"

"It's called the Heart of the Many, and it is valuable, just not how the Duke thinks." Varric smacked his hand into his palm, turning to the girls.

"**That's** what Edge was on about! Remember a few months ago, when the Viscount had that party? Duke Prosper was talking about a hunt at his estate in the mountains." Amber frowned and folded her arms.

"I remember thinking I'd never want to go to something like that. And you want to rob him?" she questioned Tallis. "What makes you think we just steal things because people ask us to?" Isabella shrugged and held up her hand.

"I would."

"Um, I may have talked you two up... More than once..." Varric said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Why am I not surprised?" Adia asked with a grin. "Did you also tell her Amber can shoot fire from her eyes and I shoot lightning from my bow? Or how about we eat small children for breakfast and drink the blood of virgins for power?"

"That would make you Tevinter," Fenris stated.

"That would make you frightening," Anders countered.

"That would make things interesting," Tallis teased, a small smile on her lips.

"That would make us awesome, actually," the archer realized.

"Look, it's not like I exaggerate... Much... Besides, stealing from Orlesians is never wrong, or so I've been told," the storyteller told them.

"No, and it's rather fun, too!" Isabella gushed.

"What's the catch?" Anders wondered, staring at the Elf rogue. "No one ever wants our help unless there's a catch.

"Anders has a point," Adia agreed. "There's always something else going on when people ask for our help." She gave Fenris a sideways smirk. "Like retrieving things from a chest only to find out that we're supposed to help with killing a magister. Or the time we went after a fugitive but didn't find out until we got there that it was really a magistrate's son."

"Or when we travel to the Deep Roads only to be almost sealed in by my bastard of a brother?" Varric added.

"That too," Amber said with a shudder. Even after three years, she didn't like thinking about that trip.

"Well, the catch is that the Heart of the Many is in the most trapped vault at Chateau Haine, which is supposed to be an impregnable fortress. Also, it's located in the middle of the mountains in Orlais, which is crawling with monsters," Tallis explained, kicking at a pebble on the ground.

"Oh, is that all? Sounds like a challenge," the pirate quipped.

"Sounds like another day in Kirkwall," Adia giggled.

"I am forced to agree with you," Fenris said as he rolled his eyes. "Is there ever going to be a normal day in this city?" Varric shrugged and shook his head.

"Probably not, and you're looking at the two ladies who get involved with it all, Elf." The warrior groaned and put a hand over his eyes.

"I know..." Adia lightly bumped Fenris with her hip.

"You act as if you don't enjoy every minute of it! Without us you'd be moping around your squalid mansion all day."

"So, does that mean you'll help me?" Tallis asked, looking hopeful.

"Are we really going to trust some random woman who leaps off buildings during an ambush by the Crows?" Anders demanded.

"Hey, I had nothing to do with that!" she shot back, hands on her hips.

"I didn't say you did."

"We've trusted crazier people. What do you think?" The redhead Hawke asked her sister. Amber gave the healer a sly grin.

"You have a point, sister," she admitted.

"Hey!" he shouted, eyes wide.

"I'm teasing," she told him, laying a gentle hand on his arm. "Well, going to Orlais will get us out of Kirkwall for a bit. Maker knows we could use a break."

"That's the spirit!" Isabella said, pumping a fist in the air.

"Can we visit the Chantry there?" Adia asked, grinning a little too wide. "I want to see if my plan to overthrow them might work."

"Please tell me you don't mean the Grand Cathedral," Anders said, going pale.

"I've heard it's quite lovely. But... Overthrow them?" Tallis wondered.

"It was an inside joke from long ago," Adia replied with a shake of her head. "At any rate, when are we leaving?"

"As soon as you're ready. Meet me back here, and we'll set out as soon as possible." Varric started heading back towards Lowtown.

"I think I'm going to sit this one out. Someone needs to be here to watch over Daisy." Amber gave him a sideways glance. He never turned down an opportunity for more fodder for his stories. But he was right about keeping an eye on Merrill.

"You sure?" she asked. He turned and winked at the mage.

"Just tell me all the details when you get back, Fire Eyes." Adia was also staring oddly at the Dwarf.

"Oh! So we get to write the story this time? How do you know we won't tell our own version of it?"

"What do you think I do with you two?" he replied with a shrug.

"Wonderful… You'd better not be embellishing me in any of these wild tales," Fenris warned.

"Only when it suits me, Broody."

"I want to hear some of the embellishments," Adia told him, tilting her head.

"Another time, Birdie. For now, you should probably get home and pack for your excursion." With that, he headed down the stairs and out of sight.

"We need to tell Mother," Amber brought up.

"Are you three joining us?" Adia asked of their remaining companions.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world, sweetie," Isabella told her.

"Because I'm going to let Amber just jaunt off to Orlais without me?" Anders questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"You need someone reliable at your back. I am going," Fenris stated.

"It's settled then. We'll meet back here in an hour or so and we'll get going," the archer said to them as they all went their separate ways. As Adia, Amber, and Anders approached the front door of the estate, the mage sighed and chuckled.

"It's still odd to consider this my home..."

"You'll get used to it," Amber promised, taking his hand.

"And if you don't, I'm sure Mother and Amber will force you to," Adia teased as she opened the door and whistled for Diego. The Mabari came running in from the sitting room, followed by Leandra at a much slower pace. Diego put his paws on his mistress' shoulders and licked her face. She giggled and gently pushed him down to all fours and pet him, scratching behind his ears and under his chin.

"Welcome back. Did everything go well tonight?" Leandra wondered.

"About as well as can be expected when it's an ambush. Such is the life of the Hawke twins it seems," the redhead quipped. The older woman's eyes went wide.

"An ambush! Maker's breath, are-"

"Mother, we're fine, we promise," Amber told her.

"Nothing the girls couldn't handle," Anders added. She visibly relaxed.

"Well, you seem all right. I just wish that things weren't always so crazy around here." Adia shrugged and smiled.

"Life would be boring then, Mother. You need excitement in your life! And speaking of such, we're apparently going to Orlais for a few days."

"Orlais? Whatever for?"

"Well, we were invited a while ago by Duke Montfort to participate in one of his... Hunts," Amber replied, still not sure about this whole thing.

"Prosper invited you?" Leandra asked, a grin on her face. "Why, that's wonderful! My childhood friend Annette married him. It would be wonderful to see her again."

"Wait... You want to come with us?" Anders wondered, looking at the twins.

"Mother, we're um..." The rogue put a hand behind her head nervously. "Mother, we're not really going to Orlais for pleasure. It's more or less a job."

"Well, while you work, I'll socialize," she retorted, still smiling.

"Mother... This might be dangerous," Amber attempted.

"Nonsense! It's the Montforts. They are perfectly sane, wonderful people." Adia leaned over and whispered to her sister:

"No one we know is "perfectly sane"..."

"I know, but I don't think we're going to convince Mother to stay here."

"Girls, is there something wrong?" Leandra wondered, watching them hold their hushed conversation. The redhead shook her head and smiled at her.

"No, Mother. Nothing is wrong. Go and pack if you want to come with us. We're leaving pretty soon. Anders, Fenris, and Isabella are joining us as well."

"I won't be long," she promised hurrying up the stairs after hugging her daughters. Anders watched her go and sighed heavily.

"I'm just going to go on record as saying: This is not a good idea." Adia frowned and echoed his sigh.

"I know it's not, but it's not like we can tell her no. Besides, she'll be fine if we just leave her with the other nobles."

"The other nobles are what worry me. If they're anything like the nobility we have here... Ick," Amber quipped, making a face.

"They're Orlesian. It'll be worse," the healer warned.

"You are not making me feel better about this."

"That would be the point, love." Adia grinned and patted her sister's head.

"It'll be fine. If anything at least we get to wear fancy dresses and eat fancy food and pretend we give a nug's ass about this whole nobility thing. Besides, it's been boring around here lately. This could be fun!" The dark-haired girl shrugged.

"I guess. But only if everyone has to wear fancy clothes." Anders was halfway to the stairs when she said that, and he turned around, looking confused.

"Wait, what?" The rogue gave a wicked grin and rubbed her hands together. She was already plotting something.

"Oh, that'll be amazing."

"What, seeing Isabella in a dress, or Fenris in something other than armor?" her twin wondered.

"Plus Anders! Everyone dressed up would be amazing! If only the rest of the group were coming." She turned to Amber and grabbed her shoulders with an excited look. "We **have** to have some kind of party when we get back and require them all to dress up. I **have** to see this!" The mage shared the evil grin for a moment.

"Deal!"

"Do I get a say in this?" Anders asked, looking a little fearful.

"Nope!" his lover replied, racing upstairs to pack. He blinked and swallowed nervously, hoping to get some support from Adia.

"Why am I going again?"

"Because it will make my sister happy and she enjoys having you around. Also, your healing comes in handy." She gave him a pat on the back.

"Adia, I'm not nobility. I don't know the first thing about how to act around them. What if I mess something up and embarrass Amber?" But the archer shook her head.

"You're worrying about embarrassing her? Anders... She's related to **me**. I embarrass her all the time. I doubt there's anything you need to worry about. Nobility or not, I'm sure you were taught manners at some point, right? Just stick your nose up in the air and pretend you're better than everyone." He smirked and chuckled.

"I think I can manage that," he agreed, heading upstairs as well. Diego tilted his head at his mistress and gave a short bark.

"You're coming too, boy," she told the Mabari. "Let's go get packed up, okay?" With Leandra leaving instructions with Bodahn, the Hawkes and Anders made their way down the street. Adia spotted Fenris leaning against a building, as if waiting for them.

"There you-" He looked up, and his eyes widened in slight shock. "Lady Amell, what are you doing here?"

"Good evening, Fenris. I'm coming with you. I know the Montforts, and this will be a nice change of pace for me." Adia gave the warrior a sheepish grin.

"Mother wanted to come. She wasn't going to be talked out of it."

"Are you certain that this is wise?" Fenris asked, knowing that even though it wasn't, there was no way he was going to be able to convince Leandra to stay if her own daughters couldn't.

"That's why Diego is coming as well," Amber informed him.

"Leandra will be fine," Anders predicted. Fenris gave the healer a sideways glare.

"I will make sure that she is." Anders looked ready to retort, until Leandra sighed and stepped between them, a stern look on her face.

"Boys, no fighting on this trip."

"Listen to Mother, boys," Adia cautioned. "You're both not too old for a good old-fashioned whooping from her." Fenris pulled back, blinked, and shifted uneasily. Anders hung his head and whispered.

"Yes ma'am." Isabella then sauntered around the corner.

"Well, hello my little - Oh, Leandra... What are you doing here?"

"Coming along."

"Oh balls..." the pirate swore softly, frowning a bit. There went any fun **she'd** planned to have on this trip. However, Adia heard her and tilted her head in confusion.

"...I have balls if you want to play with them, Isabella. They're Diego's, but I'm sure he'll share." Everyone stared at her, and Amber pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Adia, that's not - You know what... Never mind," she said, waving her hand in dismissal. Leandra was just staring at her daughter, shock and horror on her face.

"The Market?" Anders asked.

"The Market!" Isabella agreed.

"And hurry..." Fenris added under his breath. Adia pouted for a moment, but then shrugged and skipped ahead of the group, Diego trailing after her.

"I'm not even going to ask. I'm going to be happy in my ignorance." By the time they reached the Market, Tallis was pacing around the now-body-free area. When she saw everyone, she smiled slightly.

"Is this everyone?" she asked, eyes sweeping over them all.

"It is. Oh yes, Mother, this is Tallis. She's our... Guide," Amber introduced.

"How do you do, Tallis. You may call me Leandra." The redhead Elf raised an eyebrow, but took the news in stride.

"Pleasure to meet you, ma'am. You're coming as well?"

"To see my childhood friend Annette Montfort again, yes." This brought a grin to Tallis' face. That bit of information might come in handy…

"Oh, I see."

"Well then, now that we're all here, let's get a move on," Adia told them. "I'm anxious to see what all the fuss is about over Orlais. Not to mention I don't mind saying goodbye to Kirkwall for a few days." They began heading for the main gate, and Tallis dropped back to walk between the twins.

"Does your Mother know why we're going?" she whispered, making sure Leandra stayed well behind them.

"Nope, not a clue," the archer admitted. "She really wanted to come and we couldn't say no to her. She knows we're going for a job, but that's about it."

"We'll make sure she stays out of any "business" we do," Amber promised.

"Very well. I just hope you don't regret letting her come."

"She'll be fine. If anything she'll be a distraction to some of the nobles. Mother likes to talk," Adia explained.

"Right then," Tallis said with a shrug.

* * *

><p>It was a few days journey to Chateau Haine, and by the time they reached there, the hunt seemed to be just starting. The girls approached Duke Prosper, but a Chasind man with a large double axe on his back stepped in front of them, a stern look on his face. "Um, we're expected?" Amber told him, feeling her heart speed up a bit.<p>

"Hi there, oh tall and scary one. Ahh... The Duke invited us?" Adia added, looking him up and down. The Duke saw them and came over, smiling broadly.

"Ah, the Hawke sisters!" He looked at the Chasind. "These are honored guests." As the large man stepped back, the Duke chuckled. "Please excuse Cahir. A polite bodyguard is a contradiction in terms, or so I am told."

"It's quite all right. We're accustomed to big men with sharp weapons greeting us that way. Usually there's more bloodshed though," Adia flippantly replied.

"I'm sure. I've heard many stories about you two," he told them, still chuckling. Then he saw their mother. "Andraste's tears, is that you, Leandra?" She stepped forward with a smile and curtsied to him.

"So nice to see you again, Prosper. My daughters were kind enough to allow me to come with them. Tell me, is Annette with you?"

"She is indeed. Please, make your way into the Chateau, and have the servants show you to the sitting room. She will be overjoyed to see you!" Leandra turned and gave the twins a quick hug.

"Good luck, girls. And be careful." She then looked at Fenris and Anders, pointing to her children. "Keep them safe."

"Yes Leandra," Anders replied with no hesitation.

"Of course, Lady Amell," Fenris told her.

"We'll be fine, Mother," Amber assured her.

"We'll be fine, Mother. We're good girls, remember?" Adia reminded her with a grin. "Have fun with your friends." As their mother made her way past the hunters and into the Chateau, Duke Prosper turned to the group once more.

"I must say, I had not expected you to come to this hunt. Neither of you expressed any interest when I visited Kirkwall. But yet here you are, along with your manservants and two lovely ladies."

"Manservants?" Fenris asked, bristling a bit. Anders started snickering. Adia turned to the warrior, a playful smile on her face.

"Yes, quiet manservant," she mock-commanded, giggling and turning back to the Duke. "Mother had caught wind of your invitation and convinced us to come. Hunting isn't exactly our thing, but Diego here could use the running about, can't you boy?" She patted the Mabari's head, and he barked. Isabella and Anders were both laughing behind their hands as Fenris alternated glaring at them and Adia.

"Duke Prosper, Anders isn't my manservant. He's my… Suitor," Amber corrected. The older man shrugged and winked at her.

"He could have been both, my dear. One never knows."

"Right, moving on... Please..." Anders begged, turning red.

"The wyvern hunt is just beginning. The first to find and slay one of the creatures wins all honors and bragging rights at this evening's party." Adia stepped back from the mad Elf and hid next to Isabella.

"A wyvern? What's a wyvern? It sounds like something you'd eat."

"Dangerous beasts that spit poison. Also rather large, with sharp claws. However, their poison is highly valuable."

"Oh, why?" the red-eyed girl wondered.

"It is distilled into a drink called Aquae Lucidis, a libation enjoyed even by the Empress herself," the Duke answered, looking proud. Everyone appeared stunned.

"...You drink its poison?" Adia finally asked. "Why in Andraste's flame-stained knickers would you put poison into your body?"

"You really should try it," Tallis spoke up. "You'll be seeing purple dragons in the sky for days." The mages both stared at her, jaws hitting the floor. Fenris composed himself enough to shrug and say:

"...Might be fun."

"Might be? That would **definitely** be fun!" Isabella quipped. Adia looked at her sister, eyes wide and a smile stretching from ear to ear.

"I **have** to try this."

"**NO!**" her group shouted, knowing that was the last thing they needed on this trip. The Duke looked them over again and laughed.

"But here you are wasting valuable time. You don't want the others to get the wyvern before you, do you?" he asked. The archer shrunk back from everyone and pouted for a moment.

"I suppose not. Where would we find this wyvern?" Prosper pointed towards the edge of a large forest.

"Through there are the hunting grounds. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll think of some way to lure one out."

"Don't worry, we will," Tallis assured him. The Duke and his bodyguard headed towards the hunt, and another man approached them.

"My name is Gabriel, chief huntsman for Duke Prosper," he introduced with a bow. "Forgive me for this observation, but none of you strike me as hunters. If that is the case, I would offer a word or two of caution regarding the wyverns."

"We could use all the help we can get, messere," Amber acknowledged.

"Any insight to a beast we've never fought before is a good thing," Adia agreed.

"Wyverns are tricky creatures, but also fast and extremely temperamental. The most dangerous thing about them is their poison. They can either spit it, or coat their teeth and claws with it for even greater damage. The poison is fatal, so for the Maker's sake, try and either flank them, or blind them first."

"Wait, the poison is always fatal? What about healers? Doesn't anyone bring one or two with them?" Anders wondered, taken aback by this news. Gabriel shook his head.

"The poison wreaks havoc with magick, messere. It is one of the chief ingredients of Magebane, after all." Amber and Anders both looked at each other and paled.

"Oh, well that's not good," Isabella said with a frown.

"Mage-what-now?" Adia asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Magebane is a poison heavily-used in Orlais. It strips mana from a mage, or makes healing someone injured by it twice as difficult," her sister explained.

"Not something we want to deal with," Anders added.

"And if this wyvern spit is the main ingredient, it's safe to say we don't want to get it on us, either," the pirate reasoned.

"Well then! We wouldn't want this to be too easy, now would we? That would make this whole trip a waste of time!" the archer huffed, throwing her hands in the air.

"There is a way to counteract the poison," Gabriel continued. "A salve made from equal parts drakevein, Andraste's mantle, and winterberry. All of these things also grow on the mountain. Do you know what they look like?"

"I do," the healer replied as he and Amber both nodded.

"Me too. Thank you very much for your help," the dark-haired Hawke said.

"Be careful, and do not take foolish risks. I would hate to see any of you ladies injured for this sport."

"Thank you, messere. We'll try our best to come back in one piece," Adia told him, regaining her composure as they headed out. When they broke through the line of trees, the travelers beheld a breathtaking landscape: Small jagged peaks poked out of a forest that seemed to stretch endlessly before them. A breeze ruffled their hair, and all around were men and dogs frantically looking for traces of the wyvern. However, a moment later, Fenris grabbed Adia's shoulders and slammed her into a tree.

"Manservant?!" he shouted, markings flaring. "You would degrade me in front of these... People, for your own amusement!"

"Eep!" the archer squealed, flattening against the tree and staring up at the Elf for a moment. Shock was momentarily on her face before she frowned and started squirming.

"Easy there, killer. Adia's just having fun," Isabella reminded him.

"Get off my sister!" Amber commanded, eyes narrowing.

"Fenris, it was a joke. I didn't mean it to be disrespectful," she tried to explain.

"Well it was! Don't treat me like I'm still a slave. You could have even said I was a bodyguard! Just... Why that?" There was anger and hurt in his voice, even as the light from the markings died down.

"Fenris, I will not tell you again: Get your hands **off** my sister." Adia heard the crackle of lightning, and goosebumps raced up her arms. "**Now**."

"Let her go. You should know Adia's humor by now," Anders pointed out.

"Do not think to give me orders, abomination!" Fenris shot back, taking his eyes off the redhead and glaring at the blonde. He should have known better, for the rogue growled and pushed herself off, grabbing the warrior by his shoulders and spinning their bodies around so that **he** was the one slammed into the tree. She heard the trunk crack slightly, but ignored it.

"When have I ever treated you like a slave? It was a **joke**, Fenris. I would never, have never, and will never treat you like a slave. I'm sorry if that offended you, but I meant no harm, and you should know that by now." Then she leaned in and whispered: "And don't you **dare** call Anders an abomination **ever** again."

"Or what?" he asked, voice just as low.

"Do it again and find out. Just remember, you only know half of what I'm capable of." She let him go, frowning a little as she pulled back, almost like she was hurt, and continued walking. Isabella raised an eyebrow and nodded at the elder twin.

"See Amber, your sister can more than handle Fenris." Amber gave her sister a sideways glance as the spell died on her fingers.

"I... Maker's ass, she's stronger than she looks." Tallis, having watched the exchange in silence, caught up with the other redhead.

"Problems at home?" Adia gave her a funny look.

"What do you mean?"

"You and Fenris. You two fight like that all the time, or is he just easily offended?" Adia blinked for a moment and then snickered.

"Oh! That. That's normal. One of us usually ends up against a wall... Or a tree... Or pillar... Or a gate... Or whatever solid surface happens to be around."

"Oh, someone likes it hard and fast, does she?" Isabella teased. Amber stopped dead in her tracks and put her hands over her ears.

"I'm not listening! I did not hear that!" Tallis started laughing.

"Ah, never can tell just from looking at someone, I guess." Anders was snickering as Fenris blushed for a moment.

"It is not what you're thinking, Tallis, despite Isabella's comment," he quickly stated. Adia tilted her head, greatly confused by Isabella's comment.

"...Who likes what hard and fast?"

"I meant that you like-" But Amber cut the pirate off.

"No, stop! Do not explain! Let's just find a wyvern and be done with this."

"So, what are we supposed to do anyway? Beat the bushes with sticks?" the healer wondered, looking around the area. The archer stuck her tongue out at her twin.

"Really! I would like to be in on some of these jokes I apparently don't ge-" She cut herself off when she heard the suggestion about bushes and sticks. "I like your idea."

"I have a better plan: We look around for signs of what a wyvern might like, or if there's one in the area," Tallis proposed.

"Or we could do that, and the mages could go beat the bushes... With sticks..." Isabella quipped, grinning at Amber and Anders, who both turned scarlet.

"Well they do have their staffs. They could whack at bushes and find things faster that way," Adia agreed. Amber realized that this was going to be a long trip…

"Adia, that's- No... No, I am not explaining this."

"Yes, let's just get this hunt started," Anders agreed. Diego came bounding back from wherever he'd go, barking at them. Adia was glad the hound had been preoccupied, or he might have attacked Fenris during their little "misunderstanding". She dropped next to the Mabari and scratched his head.

"What did you catch wind of, boy?" He took off running up a hill, and the group followed. They came across a puddle of blood that looked relatively fresh. The hound stood next to it, looking proud. "Good boy!" Adia praised, rubbing his ears. "Look at this!" Amber paled for a moment at the sight of the puddle, but regained her composure.

"That's a lot of blood."

"Is that from a wyvern, or prey?" Fenris asked.

"I've heard they fight for dominance. Can't be gentle," Tallis told them.

"Is it all right if I pretend that wyverns are small, fluffy, bunny-like creatures?" Isabella brought up, looking a bit skittish. She didn't mind danger, but this suddenly seemed like a fool's errand. The rogue Elf smirked at her.

"If you want to get killed, sure."

"Bunnies with sharp pointed fangs that'll tear your throat out," Adia teased, grinning at the pirate.

"Well, we might be able to use this blood to draw out rivals," Anders suggested, pulling out a small flask and bottling the blood. Diego suddenly froze, ears going back as he growled and took off further up the trail, barking like mad.

"He's got the scent of something," the warrior said as the archer chased after her hound, nocking an arrow just in case. The others followed her lead.

"Diego! You better be careful!" As they crested the hill, there seemingly waiting for them was a small pack of dragonlings, along with two actual dragons. Diego made sure his mistress was in range before diving on the closest one. Everyone else drew their weapons, and it didn't take long for the creatures to fall.

"Well, not the right type of lizard-thing, but maybe the Duke won't know the difference?" Isabella offered with a shrug.

"Do dragons and wyverns even mix?" Tallis wondered with a shake of her head. "I don't think so."

"You mean they're rivals as well?" Fenris questioned.

"They might be. Do we even know what a wyvern even looks like? Maybe we can just paint one of these and bring it back," Adia added hopefully.

"Somehow I doubt that. The Duke seemed to know a great deal about these creatures," the healer reminded them.

"The Montfort family has been hunting them for six generations now," their guide informed them. "However, we can probably use a part of the dragon as bait, if we find the right spot to set it down." Adia looked to Diego as Fenris grabbed a piece from a carcass.

"Well, so far you're the best hunter in this group. Find us a spot to set up this hunk of meat." He started sniffing again, and followed another trail back down. Again they saw the larger group of hunters, but the hound blazed right past them.

"I've heard that wyverns roost in the trees. Maybe if we shake them?" one hunter was heard asking.

"I think we've found something!" another called out.

"Nicodemus! Sylvain! Here boys!" This man seemed to be looking for something else, and approached the group. "Excuse me, but have you seen a pair of coursers around?" Adia raised an eyebrow at him.

"You... Lost your hounds?"

"They took off after a stag not ten minutes ago, and I haven't seen them since. Nicodemus should know better, but Sylvain never had an ounce of sense in his head. Please, if you see them, can you let me know? Maker knows I'd be heartbroken if anything happened to them." Diego whined softly, and his mistress gave him a reassuring pat, but glared at the man.

"We'll look for them, but you better keep an eye on them from now on. Letting your hounds get away from you is very irresponsible."

"Believe me madam, I know. Thank you for helping me." He headed off, still calling out: "Nicodemus! Sylvain! Please come back." Diego again put his nose to the ground, seeming to follow another pair of hunters. As they all raced after the Mabari, Anders veered off the trail and stripped the leaves from nearby plants.

"Drakevein?" Amber asked.

"Yes. I'm not taking any chances with that poison."

"Diego, don't you run too far off!" Adia cautioned. He stopped a little ways back from the men he'd followed, who were bending over a giant hole in the ground.

"I think we found a nest, or some-" A small creature suddenly jumped on the one, planting a spear in his throat. It laughed as more came leaping from the hole, killing the other unfortunate man. The group was momentarily taken aback.

"What in the name of Andraste's flaming naughty bits **is** that?" the archer demanded, bringing her bow up.

"Ghasts!" Tallis replied, leaping onto the nearest one and driving her daggers into it. "Cave creatures."

"Who cares what they are! Kill them quickly!" Isabella advised. There was hacking, slashing, arrows, and spells flying for a few minutes. Soon, small, misshapen bodies littered the clearing.

"Nasty things!" Amber spat, shivering for a moment.

"Nasty is an understatement!" her sister countered. "Why can't we ever encounter any normal creatures on these little adventures? Like nugs with rabies, or crazed thugs?"

"We see enough thugs in Kirkwall, don't we?" Fenris shot back.

"And nugs with rabies are... Not fun," Tallis added. "C'mon, let's keep looking." Seeing that there was nothing else to do in this area, Diego headed back down the trail towards another section of the hunting grounds. The others followed, when something **HUGE** leapt across the path, and everyone stopped dead.

"AH!" Adia screamed, flailing back into Fenris, who caught her.

"Are you all right?" he asked, as she got her breathing under control.

"Please tell me that wasn't a wyvern..." Isabella said softly.

"Andraste's flaming knickers! It's gigantic!" Anders stated, his arms protectively around Amber. Even Justice was awed by the sheer size of the beast.

'_Kirkwall and Meredith suddenly seem much safer than here,'_ the Spirit mused.

"And people hunt them for sport? Idiots," Fenris quipped, frowning a bit.

"I want to go home..." Amber whispered, clutching Anders jacket. The healer hugged her until she stopped shaking.

"Sweetheart, it'll be fine," he promised. Adia finally managed to look up at Fenris with a sheepish grin as she wiggled herself upright.

"Yes, I'm fine." Then she looked sideways at Tallis. "This jewel better be worth as much as you've made it out to be. Because if **that** is what we have to fight I swear to the Maker I will spank you with a large stick." Isabella raised an eyebrow, fear momentarily forgotten

"Do I get to watch? Because that would make it worth it for me too."

"You worry too much! I'm sure they look worse than they are," the rogue Elf assured them with a wave of her hand. The group started forward once more, albeit slower this time, and eyes on the trees. When they broke through cover, a lake was just a bit further down the path, the peaks still jabbing up through the forest And right in the dead center of the path… Was a giant, steaming pile of crap.

"Well, at least we're going the right way," Fenris mused, covering his nose.

"Maker, that stinks!" Amber said, holding her sleeve over her face. Adia sighed as an idea came to her, taking off her gloves and handing them to the warrior. Then she rolled up her sleeves, shoved her hands into the pile, and came out with some bones.

"Well, at least we know what it eats..." she told the others, who looked slightly nauseated. All except Tallis, who looked excited.

"Oh, nug bones! I wonder if a nug call will attract one..."

"You know a nug call?" Anders asked, looking perplexed.

"She goes elbow-deep in wyvern shit, and **I'm** the weird one?"

"Considering who we hang out with, her knowing a nug call isn't all that strange," Adia reminded the healer as she giggled. However, when she looked at her hands, she frowned. "I didn't really think that one through." She started wiping her hands on the grass in an attempt to clean them. Amber tapped her sister's shoulder.

"Um, Adia... The lake?" There was an audible pause as the twins locked eyes.

"...I knew that." As the archer wandered over to the water and started washing up, Anders spied the last ingredient he needed for the anti-wyvern salve.

"Hey, winterberries!" He grabbed a handful, and then pulled out a mortar, pestle, and container from his pack. "Now I've got enough for a few applications." Barking reached their ears, and Diego responded and took off, looking like he was calling to a smaller hound that was running up from around a bend.

"Oh Maker, he's made a friend. I've lost my hound..." Adia quipped, taking off after him again. "Diego! You don't run up to strange dogs, you know better than that!" The two hounds stared at her, and the rogue saw that the new one had a collar with a tag bearing the name "Sylvain". He barked excitedly, turned in a circle, and then ran off a little way, looking at her.

"Does he want us to follow him?" Isabella wondered. Diego barked and tugged gently on Adia's belt.

"Diego seems to trust him." Then she gave the hound a playful smile. "If we walk into an ambush you're not getting any bones for a week." The group followed the other dog, and he led them to a secluded grove, where another dog lay whimpering and cowering. Blood was all over its leg, and a gash went from its paw to its shoulder.

"Oh, the poor thing!" Tallis exclaimed. Adia's jaw hit the floor as she rushed over to the injured dog, dropping to her knees next to him and lightly patting his head.

"Easy boy, we'll get you fixed up. Just hold on..." She looked at Anders. "Is there anything you can do?" He knelt down, healing magick glowing on his hands as he sighed.

"Well, good thing we have that salve. Spreading it across the gash on the hound, the healer frowned as the poor creature started shivering. "Oh, forgot about that. Winterberries sap the heat from your blood, but it makes the poison spread slower." Amber dropped next to her sister, laying both hands on the dog's back. A faint heat shimmer enveloped the animal, and its shivers ceased.

"There we go," the red-eyed mage said, smiling at her twin.

"See, all better," the archer told the dog, putting his head in her lap as she continued to pet him. After a few minutes, Anders started healing the hound, and the dog stood up a moment later, licking all of you. The twins giggled, but the blonde was less than amused, and gently but firmly pushed the affectionate beast away.

"Oh gross..." Adia flipped the dog over and rubbed his belly.

"Someone feels better, doesn't he? Good, puppy!" Diego watched the attention being given to someone other than him, and whimpered. The redhead pulled him closer and gave him a rubdown. "Oh, don't worry. You'll always be my number one guy."

"Well, I guess we can't keep him, can we?" Tallis asked with a smile. "His owner is probably waiting back at camp." Then they all heard:

"Nicodemus! Sylvain! Where are you?!" Immediately, both hounds took off, barking excitedly. Adia stood slowly, fists clenched at her side.

"...I want to beat their owner. **Who** lets their hounds run off and get hurt like that?" As the group exited the grove, the man from earlier was now on the ground, being licked by both animals.

"You're safe! Praise Andraste!" Then he saw Adia. "Madam, I am forever in your debt. Any boon you wish, tell me, and I will grant it if I can."

"Sir, those dogs are a gift. You'll never find a more loyal friend and companion. A master who lets his pets run off and get injured is not worthy of them. What I want from you is your word you will never let them out of your sight again. You have no idea how close you came to losing one of them," she sternly replied. Shock and horror were clear on his face as her words set in.

"Losing them?! No..." He hugged both dogs. "You have my word that I will never take my eyes off them again." Diego gave a short bark, and the other two answered, all three wagging their tails.

"...I take it they're all friends now?" Fenris asked.

"Aw, puppy love!" Isabella gushed, giggling a bit. Adia seemed pleased by the hunter's response, and nodded at him before turning to the warrior.

"More than likely." She bent down and hugged Diego tightly. "But he's still my best friend." The hunter and his hounds took their leave, but not before the man pressed a few sovereigns into the archer's hand. Diego started walking back towards the lake, and they saw a small trail heading up another hill.

"Well, want to try up there?" Tallis suggested.

"Couldn't hurt," Adia replied. "So... We've got the meat and we know what they like to eat; now all we need is a spot to set up the bait." As the group climbed higher, everyone realized that it was quiet... **Very** quiet. Tallis spoke first.

"Hey, what happened to the birds and... Everything..."

"Everyone stay alert," Fenris cautioned, one hand on his sword. Isabella drew her daggers and looked at the mages.

"I get bit, I am screaming my fool head off, understand?"

"Just keep alert," Anders shot back, staff in hand. Adia drew her bow and snapped her fingers, calling Diego back to her side.

"I don't like this at all. Something doesn't feel right."

"Well, this is probably a good spot to set up everything," the redhead Elf stated. Fenris laid out the piece of dragon carcass, Isabella put out the other bait they'd found, and then Tallis took the flask and splashed the wyvern blood on herself.

"What in the Maker's name are you doing?!" Amber demanded, eyes wide.

"What? The prey has to be moving, doesn't it?" She starts jumping around, making odd noises. "Get ready!" Anders' jaw nearly hit the ground.

"She really **does** know a nug call." As Adia watched Tallis basically make a fool of herself, she shook her head.

"...Okay, she's most definitely the weirdest person we know." A minute or so later, they heard trees cracking, and a large creature landed in the center of the clearing, its roar nearly deafening the group.

"Wyvern!" Tallis screamed, drawing her blades. The sheer power and size of the creature had everyone's eyes nearly pop out of their heads.

"HOLY ANDRASTE ON LYRIUM!" Adia swore. The creature proceeded to launch a glob of orange... stuff at the group, who scattered. It hit the ground, which sizzled and turned black.

"I'm guessing that's the poison?" Anders called out.

"Who cares; just take it down before it does that again!" Fenris retorted.

"Ew!" Adia squealed, dodging the goo and beginning to rapidly firing at the thing. She decided to get up on a fallen tree to better take the high ground. The wyvern was fast and vicious, never remaining in one spot for long, and forcing everyone to race around. Finally, it appeared to be on its last legs, but charged towards the archer, knocking Isabella, Diego, and Amber down. It lunged at the girl, jaws mere inches from her head. Fenris' markings flared, and he rocketed forward.

"Adia!"

"Get out of there!" Tallis warned. Amber looked to the Mabari as they both scrambled to their feet.

"Diego, we have to help her!" Adia screamed and tried to dodge; jumping to the side and putting her arms in front of her face.

"I'm too cute to die!" A moment later, she heard a "crunch", but felt no pain. She opened her eyes to see why, and fear stabbed through her: Fenris was in front of her, one arm pushing her back, and the other in the wyvern's jaws. Poison dripped from the creature's mouth, sizzling on the Elf's arm and the ground around him. However, his sword had gone through the creature's skull, and it dropped dead.

"FENRIS!" She yelled, trying to pry open the wyvern's mouth. "You silly man, what did you do?!"

"Kept it from taking off that pretty head of yours..." he explained with a wince. The others ran over and got the creature off him, and Anders dove into his pack and grabbed the salve. But when he went to apply it, the Elf pushed weakly at him.

"Do not touch me..."

"Are you mad?! You need this, you stubborn Elf!" Isabella took the container.

"I'll do it." Amber pulled the healer away as he shook his head. Adia glared at Fenris through the tears forming in her eyes.

"He was only trying to help. Why do you have to be so stubborn all the time?"

"I don't need his help..." came the soft retort.

"Funny, because from where I'm standing, you do," Tallis interjected.

"He'll be fine, sweetie," Isabella assured the younger Hawke. "Anders, do we have bandages?"

"In my pack, like always." The pirate tossed them to Adia, even as Fenris started shivering, and swore in Tevinter. After the archer bandaged the wound, she untied the red strip of cloth at the end of her braid and used it to secure the wrapping. Then she hugged the Elf, knowing her sister wasn't about to use her magick to help him.

"Don't scare me like that," she gently admonished.

"I am in no danger of dying, Adia."

"And that's thanks to Anders making that salve!" Amber called over, looking annoyed. The blonde placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"It's all right. Let him think he could handle everything himself." Fenris eventually stopped shivering, and smiles slightly at the redhead.

"See, I'm fine now." He cringed as he moved his arm. "Mostly..." She gave him a half-smile and a quick kiss on the forehead before helping him stand. Then she looked at Anders and gave him a full smile.

"Even though I know he won't say it: Thank you."

"You're wel-"

"Well, if it isn't the Ferelden turnips!" a new voice interrupted. A group of armored men came towards them, the lead one obviously a noble. "I am Baron Arlange. You must be the Amell twins I have heard about. It is rumored that you used to be nothing but gutter trash, but are now nobles. Quite an achievement, I'm sure." Even if he hadn't actually turned up his nose at them, his tone of voice sounded like he had.

"I sense trouble..." Amber whispered.

"I sense an idiot..." Isabella added. Adia was staring wide-eyed at him, mouthing the words "gutter trash" with an annoyed look on her face.

"...Well, it's nice to meet you too."

"You have stolen my rightful kill!" the Baron continued. "I paid good coin to win the hunt this time, and this wyvern was mine to take down! Mine! Mine! Mine!" He even stamped his foot for emphasis, and the group all turned to stare at one another. Diego started growling, ears flat against his head.

"...Oh my Maker," Adia said when she found her voice again. "Are you five? Are you really throwing a temper tantrum over this?" She put a hand on Diego's back to calm him, and felt the tension in his frame.

"I'm sure we can come to some arrangement, Baron," Amber politely told him.

"You step away from the wyvern, and you get to keep your tongue in your head! **That** is the arrangement!" he countered, pointing at her. Anders was in front of her in a second, blue veins dancing across his skin.

"Are you threatening her?" he asked, voices intermingled.

"Now see what you've done? You don't want to see him angry, Baron. Trust me on this," Isabella warned the noble with a smirk. Tallis was staring at the mages, eyes wide. Adia frowned at the Spirit/healer.

"Anders... Justice... Whichever one of you it is: Now is not the time to go all glowy. Not here."

"You would spare him, Adia Hawke?" Justice asked, now in full control.

"Just walk away, Baron. These girls have nasty little men like you for supper," Tallis said, hoping to diffuse the situation. But that was not going to happen…

"More insolence! From a knife-ear this time!" Arlange screamed.

"Is that the best you've got, human?" Fenris wondered, eyes narrowed. But Adia had heard enough, and looked at her Mabari.

"Get. Him," she ordered, voice like ice. The hound vaulted forward, teeth bared.

"Kill them! We can say the wyvern was too much for them!" the baron ordered his men. However, either they were not as well-trained as they should have been, or they vastly underestimated their opponents: The fight was relatively short, and the Baron was soon the ground, Diego standing over him, biting and snarling. Around him lay his dead men. Suddenly, Duke Prosper and his men arrived on the scene.

"What is going on here?" the Duke asked, looking at the twins.

"Prosper, these she-bitches tried to steal my kill!"

"Now, now, is that any way to speak of the Amell-Hawkes? They have just as much right to kill a wyvern as you do," the other man replied with a shake of his head. Adia looked at the Duke, eyes still narrowed.

"He insulted my friends. My hound is hungry now. Either do something with him, or my hound is going to eat."

"Wait, are you serious?" Tallis asked, going pale as she turned to the archer. "Just let him go... He can't be any more than he is. He's not worth your time."

"We can make him worth it," Amber pointed out.

"We've been here before, Tallis. He'll only be more trouble later," Fenris brought up. Isabella shrugged and nodded.

"Killing him now makes everything easier in the end." Adia grinned evilly.

"Oh good, we all agree. Have at it boy." The snap she gave Diego was louder this time: A signal for him to do what he was bred for. As the others (save Tallis) watched, the Mabari tore he man's throat out.

"My apologies for his rudeness, my dear ladies," the Duke said after the deed was done. "However, my congratulations on finding the wyvern. It is a fine specimen indeed. Shall we return to the Chateau to prepare for this evening's party?"

"Sounds fine to me," Adia agreed, petting Diego and whispering to him what a good boy he'd been. Then her stomach rumbled, and she blushed. "...And my appetite agrees with you." As the Duke and his men departed, Tallis sighed heavily.

"Was that necessary?"

"Of course it was. Adia does not take insults lightly," Fenris explained.

"Much as I hate death, I agree with what happened," Anders said. Justice had retreated once the danger had passed, and he'd need to have a talk later with him abut keeping hidden in enemy territory. The rogue elf blinked at the healer, frowning.

"What are you, exactly?" she finally asked. He shrugged and gave her a lopsided grin. She wasn't trying to kill him, so maybe she wasn't so bad.

"Depends on who you ask: Mage, Grey Warden, Abomination-"

"Lover," Amber put in with a small smile. Adia appeared to be thinking something over as she looked at her sister. And then suddenly, she had an epiphany:

"EW!" she screamed, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. Her twin have her an odd look, not understanding what the issue was.

"What?! It's not exactly a secret."

"Sweetie, did you just realize something? Anders and your sister have been together for over a month now," Isabella told her, chuckling.

"Is... You... MY LIGHTS WERE MOVING!"

"What?" Anders wondered, completely confused. Adia turned scarlet and spun on her heel, heading for the Chateau.

"I hate you. All of you. You're all bad people." Passing puzzled looks around, the others followed her.


	22. Mark of the Assassin Part 2

Back at the Chateau, they were all informed that formal wear would be required for the evening's festivities. The tailors showed the twins to a room full of dresses, where they each selected one, and were now being fitted into them. Leandra had brought her own clothes, and went to see if Isabella and Tallis needed any help, leaving Adia and Amber with the sewing women… Adia was standing rigid as a statue, shooting her sister a look that showed she was very uncomfortable. "...I don't like this. I don't like all the touching."

"It'll be fine in a bit, Adia. To be honest, I'm not that comfortable either."

"We apologize, mademoiselles, but it is necessary. All of you must look good for the party," the woman working on Adia's dress told them. The rogue raised an eyebrow.

"I look good all the time, I don't know what you're talking about, crazy lady."

"She means the formal attire, miss," the other seamstress quickly explained. "I am surprised your mother did not tell you to bring your own dresses."

"Yes, well... Mother failed to mention that there would be a need for them," Amber said with a heavy sigh.

"Or perhaps she merely wished for you two to acquire new dresses?" Adia's tailor suggested. The twin exchanged looks and smiled.

"Mother is getting crafty in her old age," Adia pointed out.

"That she is. I can't imagine the others are any better off than we are. Anders and Fenris are probably throwing fits."

"I bet they'll look nice all dressed up for once, rather than running around barefoot or with dead chickens on their shoulders." As the sisters started giggling, the two tailors looked at one another, blinking.

"Dead chickens?! Maker forbid!"

"No Marjorie, she means the man with the shoulder pauldrons."

"The cute Anders-looking one?" Amber gazed down at them, eyes narrowing.

"Actually, yes. And he's mine." They both stared back, eyes wide.

"Easy there, big girl," Adia teased. "They just said he was cute. I doubt they're plotting to take him away from you and turn him into the man-slut of Orlais." As the mage gave her sister a sideways glance, the servants quickly shifted the discussion.

"No mademoiselle, if he is yours, he is yours. But you have such handsome men in Kirkwall, no?"

"Yes, there is another man here from there as well. Seneschal Bran. But he is with someone as well. Pity." That caught the redhead's attention.

"Seneschal Bran is here and he has a date? Oh this I have to see. He's such a stick in the mud. What woman would want to spend any amount of time with him?"

"I'm sure we'll meet her at the party," Amber said with a shrug.

"There you go, ladies. All done!"

"And you both picked dresses that will make you the talk of the evening!" As the girls stepped down, they caught their reflections in the mirror, and Adia grinned broadly. She was in a red and black dress that set off her pale skin, and made the cascade of hair seemed to shine. Her twin was standing in a bright blue dress with white trim, hair pulled back and out of her eyes for a change.

"We are pretty good looking. I'm sure Anders' jaw is going to fall off his face when he sees you," the archer said as she playfully nudged Amber, who blushed.

"I'm sure Fenris will think you're beautiful as well."

"Maybe." Adia started to pull her hair back out of habit, but then remembered that she had given the Elf her hair tie. "I guess I have to keep it down."

"You look better with it down." Amber tugged on her own dark hair, using it to cover one eye. Though she left the majority up, old habits were hard to break. "Come on, let's find the others." They linked arms and skipped out of the room. Leandra walked out of the room across from them, dressed in regal purple and gold, and waved at them. Behind her stepped Tallis, clad in loose, flowing black pants and a light-blue blouse. After her came... Isabella. The pirate was wearing a tight-fitting dress of royal blue and red, with a slit going up to her right thigh. She still wore her headscarf and jewelry.

"You two look beautiful!" Leandra praised.

"Yes, you do," Isabella agreed, eying them up and down. Adia stared at the dark-skinned woman.

"...I see less of you than normal. This doesn't feel right, but you look amazing!" Then she turned to Leandra. "And you're beautiful as always, Mother."

"Thank you." Isabella chuckled, picking a bit at her dress.

"I know I look odd, sweetie. I just can't wait to see-" Another door opened, and out walked Fenris and Anders. The mage was wearing a blue silk shirt with ivory embellishments, and a darker blue vest. On his shoulders were small, dark-blue, feathered pauldrons. His pants were black, and he was wearing knee-high black boots. Fenris was wearing a light-brown shirt, with a wide belt around his waist. A sleeveless coat of brown with silver brocade reached the floor. He was wearing black pants and knee-high brown leather boots. They both stopped short when they saw the girls. The twins forgot their manners, and the fact that their mother was standing right next to them as their jaws hit the floor and their eyes went wide.

"Oh my Maker..." Amber finally whispered. Leandra looked between her daughters and the men, and clucked her tongue.

"Girls... Tongues back in your mouths, if you please. Boys, you too." The Elf was still too busy staring, but nodded. Anders swallowed hard and managed a small:

"Yes ma'am..." Adia snapped her jaw shut and blushed.

"You... You look very nice, Fenris," she got out, for once at a loss for words.

"And you look... Stunning," he told her.

"Amber, you're beautiful," the healer said, taking her hand.

"And you're very handsome, Anders."

"Well, now that everyone's done with the ogling, can we get to the party?" the pirate wondered with a grin.

"You all go on ahead. I'll catch up," Tallis promised, taking off down another hallway. Adia tucked a stray lock of her behind her ears and nodded at the group.

"Yes, let's go... Party... Or whatever it is they do at these fancy things." Both men extended their arms to the twins, and Leandra was quite pleased when the girls shyly latched onto them. Following their mother to the garden, they beheld a very crowded area. There were nobles EVERYWHERE, and most were not any they recognized. However, Adia did happen to see Lady Elegant chatting with a few people.

"You all mingle. I'm going to find Annette and catch up with more gossip," Leandra told them scurrying off like an excited teenager.

"Mother seems so... Different here," Amber pointed out.

"She's positively adorable. I can see where Adia gets it," Isabella added.

"She seems happy. It's been a long time since we've seen her like this. She obviously feels at home among these... Odd people," Adia said with a giggle, her arm securely linked in Fenris'. Elegant had spotted them and came over, looking both surprised and relieved.

"Adia, Amber, I never expected to see you two here. Enjoying yourselves?"

"Elegant, it's nice to see you again," Adia greeted. "It's different, I'll give you that. How about you?"

"Glad to see friendly faces. I was afraid I would be forced to talk to the De Launcets... All the soap in Thedas couldn't get me clean after that."

"Who are they?" Amber wondered, looking around.

"Orlesian nobles who came to Kirkwall decades ago. Actually, I think your mother was supposed to marry Comte Guillane, wasn't she?"

"Wait, your mother was going to marry a prissy Orlesian? No wonder she ran off with your father," the pirate brought up with a shake of her head.

"So it's best to avoid them, I take it?" the rogue asked.

"I would," Elegant told her. "And don't get between the Comtess and the wine, or we shall surely see bloodshed."

"Not if I get to the wine first..." Fenris mused with a grin.

"So, anyone we can safely talk to?" Anders questioned, feeling very out of place.

"Bann Teagan Guerrin from Ferelden, Seneschal Bran is here, and then there is Duchess Annette Montfort and her son Cyril. Other than that, everyone else is generally just a standard noble, and not worth your time," Elegant replied as she pointed them out.

"Thanks for the advice, Elegant," Amber said. Adia tilted her head up and grinned broadly at Fenris.

"I'll fight you for the wine." He grinned back.

"You can try, little rogue."

"Fenris, you're at a disadvantage already, with your arm still injured," Isabella reminded him. The Elf looked down at the wound and shrugged.

"A minor thing." The redhead puffed out her chest.

"I could take him even if he wasn't injured." She turned to Elegant. "It was nice seeing you again. And thank you for the information about everyone. It's going to save us a lot of awkward conversations." As the group started to head off, they were intercepted by Duke Prosper, who signaled to the rest of the party, which quieted down.

"Ah, there are the ladies of the evening. Everyone, let it be known that Mademoiselles Adia and Amber Hawke are due the honors and accolades for the first wyvern kill of the season!" The other nobles clapped and cheered. "Please, enjoy the food and drink with your servants and loved ones." Fenris glared at the man, and Adia decided it was time to set the record straight.

"Actually, your Grace, Fenris isn't a servant. I made a joke to tease him earlier when I called him my manservant. He is my bodyguard and a very good friend." She squeezed the Elf's arm and smiled.

"Thank you..." he whispered, releasing a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Isabella started snickering.

"Bodyguard, eh?" Prosper gave the warrior a small smile.

"Ah, my apologies then, dear boy. You make a fine bodyguard for our young hunter." It was then that a loud roar sounded behind him, and everyone looked to see a wyvern in a cage at the back of the garden. "Please excuse Leopold; he gets so agitated when it's time for supper." Adia squealed and jumped behind Fenris, latching tightly on to him. The Elf stood there, one hand back as if he really were guarding her.

"GOOD MAKER!" **Why** do you have that thing?!" the rogue demanded, pointing at the wyvern.

"Leopold is very useful in a hunt," the Duke replied with a shrug. "Wyverns are attracted to their own kind for fighting or mating. Either way, I get my kill."

"So he's a tame wyvern?" Amber asked as the man chuckled.

"I wouldn't say that, but he knows better than to bite the hand that feeds him."

"How do you take him out on hunts?" Adia wondered, now peeking around the warrior. "I can't imagine he'd be as obedient as a Mabari or another dog."

"I have a saddle and bridle. He is much like a horse, only larger, and with more natural weapons."

"You **ride** it?" Anders would sooner get on the back of an Ogre and gallop around the Deep Roads before going anywhere near that creature. The redhead's eyes lit up as an idea came to her.

"Can other people ride him?" The Duke suddenly seemed nervous.

"...I am training my son Cyril, but Leopold answers only to me. My wife does not trust him, but I know how to handle him."

"A caged beast still remembers what freedom was like. You should not tempt fate, Duke Prosper," Fenris cautioned.

"...Can I ride him?" Adia wondered, ignoring the rest of the conversation.

"Adia, mother would kill you!" Amber shouted, horrified by the thought.

"So vivacious, my dear," Prosper said with a small smile. "Perhaps if you continue to come on the hunts with us, we can get you a wyvern of your own, like Cyril will have one day. For now, I believe your sister is right: Leandra and my wife would both hang me by my beard if anything happened to you." The archer pouted.

"No sense of adventure around here, I swear." As the Duke walked off, still smiling, the others thought it best to change the subject. Fenris ran his fingers through Adia's hair and sighed.

"Bodyguard is a much better job than manservant." The rogue smiled shyly at him, tilting her head as he continued to pet her.

"I am sorry for that comment. Sometimes my teasing gets a little out of hand. Forgive me?" He nodded and closed his eyes, still with his hand in her hair.

"Of course I forgive you. Soft..." As Amber gave her sister a sideways glance, Anders started chuckling, biting his lip to keep from saying anything.

"...We have an audience," the redhead reminded her "bodyguard". He opened his eyes, startled for a moment, but then narrowed them at the other three.

"Do you find this amusing?" he demanded.

"YES," they replied in unison.

"You two are so... Delicious," the pirate went on. "The mages are adorable, but you two... I like being around all of you." Amber had the grace to look embarrassed, but her twin merely seemed confused.

"We like you being around us too, Isabella. But I don't understand why you'd find this amusing."

"Because it just is. How you two can be so sweet one moment and then rough-and-tumble the next... Makes me want to take someone and have a tumble in the sheets on principle."

"I figured you'd do that, anyway," Anders quipped.

"If I get bored, sure," she shot back with a shrug.

"Okay, can we not talk about sleeping with someone in the middle of a party surrounded by foreign nobles?" the red-eyed mage asked, trying to keep her voice low.

"...What's wrong with sleeping with someone? Fenris and I slept together before," Adia stated. Her sister's jaw hit the floor, Anders blinked a few times, and Isabella shook her head to make sure she hadn't misheard that.

"Really? When was this?" the dark-skinned woman wondered.

"In the Deep Roads. When it got really cold down there." Fenris saw the looks the mages gave him, and sighed.

"Adia... Amber meant sex, not actual sleeping." The rogue closed her mouth with a snap as her face turned as red as her hair.

"If we're going to talk about sex can we stop using different words to describe it?! It confuses me."

"Where's the fun in that, sweetie?" Isabella teased.

"Speaking of this subject..." Amber brought up. "What was with your reaction at the hunting grounds when I told Tallis what Anders was to me?" The blush on Adia's cheeks deepened, and she was at a loss for words for a moment.

"I-I didn't know you two were- that you had- I thought you two were just sleeping in the same room not- you know…"

"Wait... You thought that us being together wasn't physical as well?" the healer asked with a chuckle as he put the pieces together. "You are so innocent, Adia. That's the very reason I was so reluctant to tell Amber my feelings."

"But you did, and it all worked out," the pirate reminded him.

"I still don't know what you see in this abomination..." Fenris said to Amber with a roll of his eyes. Adia stared at him for a moment before biting her lip, clenching her fists, and storming off.

"Uh-oh... I'll be right back!" Amber called to the others as she trailed after her sister. "Hey, what's the matter?" The rogue grabbed a glass of wine off a passing servant's tray, and downed it in one swig.

"Nothing. I didn't want to punch him in the face in front of all the nobles and start a fight that would undoubtedly leave several holes in random walls." The mage raised an eyebrow at the now-empty wine glass and sighed.

"Adia... Anders and I try to ignore Fenris when he talks like that for your sake. Even Justice knows he's just speaking out of fear and uncertainty. But... Why does it bother you so much?"

"I don't know. It just... Does. He doesn't like it when jokes are made about him being a slave, but he'll outright call Anders an abomination knowing full well he's not. He's just frustrating is all."

"Okay, so he has double standards," Amber said with a shrug." Unfortunately, most people would agree with Fenris about Anders. We know better, because we know him. I'm not sure Father would've been thrilled with it, but..." She trailed off, looking at the ground for a moment. Thought she liked to think Malcolm would've accepted her choice of men, sometimes there were doubts.

"Father would have understood," Adia broke into her thoughts, smiling at her. "He'd have understood, and he would have given you his blessing to do what you wanted after threatening Anders with a sound thrashing." Both girls giggled at the thought.

"Probably," the mage agreed. "Mother worries him enough, but I could just imagine his terror if he'd had to meet Father." Anders chose that moment to make his presence known.

"I keep meaning to ask that: What **was** your father like?"

"A very wise man who tried to be stern with his children, but his two adorable daughters wrapped him around their fingers like string," the rogue told him with a smirk.

"He was very patient, but he could also be hard to get a straight answer out of. Adia inherited that trait. Why?" The healer glanced down, a sad look crossing his face.

"I was just thinking that the world might be more tolerant if mages were allowed to have families. In the Circle, any "accidental" babies are taken away before the mother even sees them, and raised by the Chantry." Amber's eyes nearly popped out as she took in the meaning of his statement. Adia tilted her head in confusion.

"Accidental babies?" she asked.

"Yes... See, there was a lot of... Sex going on in the Circle in Ferelden. Every so often... Someone had a child. Mages aren't allowed to have children, so they would be taken away," Anders hesitantly explained.

"Well, then you and Amber should pop out a lot of babies just to give the Chantry a huge middle finger." Both mages stared dumbstruck at the redhead. A passing servant wandered over in the meantime, offering them the food that was on her tray.

"Can I interest you three in some Antivan olives? Or I have some smoked ham from the Anderfels. They say it tastes of despair." Amber was about to breathe a sigh of relief that they had been spared more of Adia's silliness, when out of her twin's mouth came the words:

"Amber!" Her eyes lit up. "Does Anders taste like despair?"

"Does he **what**?!" The blonde was too taken aback by the comment to retort, when Adia suddenly leaned up on her toes and licked his cheek. Amber was just happy that only their group saw it, and not the rest of the nobles, or their mother… "Adia!"

"Well now..." Isabella quipped as she looked between Anders and the rogue. Fenris immediately grabbed the healer's arm and locked it behind his back.

"Mage, what are you doing?!"

"Nothing! Sweet Maker, you've got a strong grip!" Adia had no idea why everyone was acting like this.

"What?! The waiter said the ham from the Anderfels tasted like despair! I wanted to see if Anders tasted like it too!" She cocked an eyebrow at Fenris. "Why are you assaulting Anders?"

"You **licked** him..." came the stony reply. Amber had an evil grin on her face as she stared at the Elf. Why should she always have to follow the rules?

"And now you'll be even," she stated, licking the Elf's arm. Two things happened at once: He let go of Anders and recoiled as his markings flared, and Amber dropped to her knees, holding her head. All the nobles turned to stare at them.

"Uhm... Bad wine!" Adia hastily told them. "She's just had a bit too much to drink." She dropped down next to Amber and helped her stand, whispering: "You dope! He's got lyrium in his skin!"

"I know... I forgot..." the mage whimpered.

"Sweetheart... Here, let's sit you down somewhere," Anders said gently as he picked her up and carried her to the edge of the fountain, shaking his head.

"My, my, our little Fire Eyes has some fire to her recently," Isabella mused.

"She licked me... Adia, your sister licked me..." Fenris repeated, still looking very bothered. The rogue shot him a playful grin.

"Do you want me to lick you and make you feel better?"

"I... Please don't. I'll probably start glowing."

"Do it!" the pirate urged, bouncing a bit. Adia needed no further encouragement, and quickly leaned in, planting a light kiss on the warrior's lips before scurrying away from any repercussions. The Elf immediately turned scarlet, and his markings flared so brightly that those nearest them had to shield their eyes.

"Mother, I want a glowing Elf too!" a young child insisted. Isabella was on the ground, laughing herself silly, and the mages started snickering once the shock wore off. Adia felt bad about making Fenris the center of attention, and pulled him behind a row of hedges to hide them both.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't resist. You made that one too easy." His mouth was moving, but no sound came out for a minute or so more. Finally, he managed:

"I... I... You... You kissed me."

"...Yes. Yes I did," she replied, her smile fading slightly as she looked down. "Does that bother you?" There was a moment's pause before he grabbed her shoulders, pushed her against the wall, and kissed her hard. He pulled back and gave a feral grin.

"Not in the slightest."

"A-hem..." Tallis' voice reached their ears. Adia stared at Fenris through half-lidded eyes for a moment, before letting out a startled squeak at the sound of a voice.

"Oh.. Um... Hi?" she stammered. Tallis gave her a knowing grin.

"Sorry to bother you, but I've encountered a problem. Where are the others?"

"Elsewhere," Fenris told her with a growl. She swallowed nervously.

"Right. Look, can we go find them, and I'll explain?" Adia pointed in the general direction of the group.

"They're over there. But can you give us a second? We'll catch up quickly, I promise." The redhead Elf shrugged and walked off.

"Sure." Adia waited until she was gone before giving Fenris a grin that matched his earlier one. Grabbing his shoulders, she flipped their positions and pinned him to the wall. Then she proceeded to kiss him with more force than before.

"I win," she stated with a smile when she finally pulled back.

"For now," he agreed, wincing a bit as he moved his injured arm. "Shall we see what Tallis wants?" Adia looked at the bandage, frowning a bit.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes. With the poison gone, it just needs to heal. Wyvern teeth are rather sharp." She lightly kissed his arm before taking his hand and heading back to the others. Tallis was standing next to Isabella, and Anders was sitting next to Amber, who was still holding her head as she leaned against him.

"Why did I do that again?" she asked with a sigh.

"I'm not sure, honestly," the healer replied.

"You wanted to be your sister for a moment, with no boundaries?" Isabella offered. Tallis looked back and forth between them.

"What did she do?" she finally questioned.

"She decided it was a good idea to lick Fenris," Adia told her with a giggle.

"Why?"

"She's silly?" the archer suggested.

"No, I'm an idiot," Amber countered.

"I can't argue that," Fenris shot back.

"Leave her alone," Anders warned. Sensing a fight or argument was in the works, Adia stepped between them, hands raised.

"Okay, that's it. You," She looked at Anders. "Don't speak to him. You." She switched to Fenris. "Don't speak to Anders. The only way you're allowed to talk to each other is if you have something nice to say to the other. Got it?"

"Then I won't be speaking to the mage. Ever," the Elf retorted.

"...Fine," the healer finally agreed.

"This won't last," Isabella predicted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm beginning to wonder how you all get anything accomplished," Tallis brought up. The redhead Hawke sighed and sadly shook her head.

"We do... Eventually. At least we keep things generally amusing."

"Okay… I found the door that leads to the lower part of the Chateau, where the vaults are," the rogue Elf explained, getting down to business.

"So what's the problem? It's underwater? Covered in ancient Tevinter runes? Spiders crawling all over it?" Anders teased.

"I can't get it open," Tallis replied with a huff. "Bent a nice set of lock picks on that stupid door. I'm hoping one of the guards has a key."

"They should. Or at least someone should. I doubt they'd just lock themselves out of the estate," Adia pointed out.

"Maybe that's why we're in the garden..." Amber mused.

"You have a point, sweet thing," Isabella agreed.

"We can go up to the guards and demand to be let back in like spoiled nobles." She switched to a mocking voice. "This sun is just too much for my skin!"

"That might cause a scene and draw attention," Fenris warned. "We do not want that." The pirate stepped forward, putting a hand on Tallis' shoulder.

"Better idea: I'll go with Tallis and... Distract the guards, and she can get the key for this door."

"Well, that **would** keep you out of trouble," Anders quipped.

"How are you going to _distract_ them, Isabella?" Adia wondered.

"How else?" she asked with a grin and a shrug.

"Sex," the others deadpanned. The archer turned crimson.

"Oh. Well. Ah... H-have fun with that" As Isabella and Tallis headed off, the four of them went back to mingling to avoid unwanted attention. They came across Seneschal Bran talking with a female Elf who seemed familiar.

"Lady Amber, Lady Adia. So good to see you both," the Seneschal greeted with a bow. His companion hung on his arm and smiled at them.

"Seneschal dear, introduce me to your _delicious_ friends." It was then that they all realized that **she** was more than likely a **he**. Anders and Fenris took an involuntary step back, even As Adia's eyes bugged out. Amber swallowed nervously.

"Serendipity, these are the Hawkes, Kirkwall's newest nobles."

"Ah yes, you're friends of Isabella. How nice to meet you."

"Um, you too..." Amber replied, voice soft. Her twin continued to stare.

"Oh dear, did I startle you, sweetie?" Serendipity wondered.

"I... I... I... A little..." Adia finally managed in a small voice. The Seneschal smiled softly and took the Elf's hand.

"Sorry about that," he apologized as his companion giggled.

"You haven't run screaming in the opposite direction, so that's a good start."

"That's where I'm about to run to..." Fenris whispered. It was then that Serendipity noticed Anders, and curtsied to him.

"Ah, Healer. What are you doing here?"

"Aside from being a tad uncomfortable? Accompanying Amber."

"Oh, I hadn't realized that this was the girl you'd spoken so fondly of," Bran said as he nodded at Amber, who blushed fiercely.

"A-Anders, how do you know them?" Adia asked, hoping there was a good explanation. The healer seemed very uneasy as he looked at the Seneschal.

"Well... Um..."

"It's all right," the other man assured him. "I've become more... Choosy in my bedmates since meeting Serendipity. I used to be at the clinic once a week before that," he explained.

"Darktown doesn't judge... Most of the time..." Anders added.

"Why did you go to the clinic so often? Do you get sick easily?" Adia pressed.

"Adia..." Fenris sighed. Amber decided to nip this conversation in the bud.

"You know what: Yes... Yes he did. And we'll leave it at that."

"Oh, she is so cute! I just want to eat her up," Serendipity squeaked. Fenris wrapped a protective arm around the archer.

"You have your Seneschal. Leave my little rogue alone." Adia leaned into him. Puzzled a bit by his reaction, and looked at the other Elf.

"I don't think I'd taste very good. Eating me wouldn't be a good idea." Anders couldn't hold back and started laughing, even as Amber sighed heavily.

"It was nice meeting you both. We'll see you back in Kirkwall," she told the couple. As Fenris pulled Adia away, and she led a still-laughing Anders behind her, Serendipity waved and called out:

"Don't be strangers!"

"Why are you laughing so hard, Anders? I didn't say anything funny," Adia insisted once they were out or earshot.

"Yes, you did!" he told her. "You're just... You're Merrill, but-"

"She is **not** Merrill," Fenris interrupted.

"Fenris, he meant that she's innocent and naive in the ways of... Anything sexual," Amber explained.

"How is it that you got all the lessons on this?" the healer wondered.

"Because I needed to know why to stay away from Templars and the like. Adia can hit people with an arrow from a hundred paces. She was safe." Adia tilted her head up at Fenris, frowning.

"And what's so wrong about Merrill?" Then she stared at her sister. "I **would** understand if someone would tell me things once in a while rather than laughing and ushering me out of a room. Like with that Elf at the Rose who wanted to be friends and asked me to come back and see him some time. What was so wrong about that?"

"Adia, the last time I tried to explain this stuff to you, you asked so many questions that I wanted to tear my hair out. You have no concept of double meanings with things," the mage shot back.

"Adia, Jethan is a whore," Anders reminded her. "He wanted to sleep with you. And do more than sleep."

"How do you do things in your sleep? You're sleeping! Does he sleepwalk or something?" The healer stared at her with his mouth open as Fenris smacked his forehead with his palm. Amber threw her hands in the air.

"SEE?!"

"...No?" Adia asked, looking at all of them.

"How about we try this: Any time you don't understand something that's said, assume it has a sexual meaning," the blonde mage suggested.

"Fenris... You had better be prepared if you ever take your relationship with my sister further," Amber cautioned.

"I'm beginning to see that..." he concurred. Adia gave him a hopeful look.

"We have a relationship?" He eyes lit up, and Fenris mentally cursed himself.

"We'll talk later," he assured her. Thankfully, Tallis and Isabella walked up, thought they both looked frustrated.

"So... Distracting didn't work out so well?" The archer asked.

"Well, reality isn't cooperating very well with my plan," Tallis replied.

"The guard gave the key to a servant, who gave it to Lord Cyril, the Duke's son. But he's surrounded by a lot of nobles... And Leandra..." Isabella explained.

"Well that's easy," Adia predicted. "We can go distract Mother and you two can drag off the Duke's son."

"That's a solid plan if I ever heard one," Amber agreed. They all headed over to the group, and Leandra saw the girls and pulled them both over to a man standing next to a seated woman.

"Girls, there's someone I'd like you to meet! This is Bann Teagan Guerrin, from Ferelden," she introduced. He bowed, and they curtsied in response.

"Pleasure to meet you, ladies. My brother is Eamon, Arl of Redcliffe."

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Bann Teagan. How are things in Ferelden?" Adia wondered.

"Settling down now, thankfully. With King Alistair and Queen Elissa on the throne, we're all working to rebuild what was lost during the Blight."

"The Commander won't rest until everything's the way it was," Anders brought up. Teagan looked confused for a moment, but then realized something.

"The Commander? Oh, are you a Grey Warden?" The healer frowned and nodded. Well, that was one way to have word get back home…

"...Yes, from Amaranthine."

"You make it sound like that's a bad thing, Anders," Adia told him, giving him a sideways glance.

"Hm? Oh no, of course not! She's just very single-minded when she wants to get things done. It's one of the things that took some getting used to, but she was a better leader for it." Amber realized he had glossed over his reluctance to admit he was a Warden, but that was a question better saved for when they were alone.

"I had forgotten that you know Queen of Ferelden," Fenris spoke up.

"Yes, she was my Warden-Commander, and conscripted me into the Wardens. She even gave me Ser Pounce-a-Lot..." He kicked at the ground "I miss that cat..."

"I'm sure Amber will let you borrow Shadow," Adia assured him as she patted his shoulder. "And who knows? Maybe you'll see him again."

"Maybe," he agreed with a small smile.

"Borrow Shadowfade?" Amber softly mused. "That cat's a little traitor: She always goes to him now." At this point, the woman who had been sitting nearby talking with someone else suddenly stood up, looking annoyed.

"Who are these women, Teagan?" she demanded, Orlesian accent very thick. Adia raised an eyebrow.

"...Better question. Who are you?" Leandra stared at her youngest daughter, not quite certain what to say. Bann Teagan cleared his throat.

"Ah yes. Isolde, these are the Amell-Hawke girls: Amber and Adia. Ladies, this is Arlessa Isolde: My brother's wife."

"Teagan, I must speak with you about the horrible things Dulci deLauncet has been saying!" Isolde ranted, pulling him away to a secluded corner. Amber and Anders both stared wide-eyed at the retreating nobles, and Fenris rolled his eyes in disgust. But Adia grabbed her twin's arm, and in a very bad imitation of Isolde, said:

"Amber! I must speak to you about the woman who is obviously diddling her husband's brother!" The dark-haired girl looked horrified, and Leandra appeared ready to faint. Anders fell over laughing, not caring who was looking.

"Adia!" her sister admonished.

"I almost feel bad for him if that is the case," Fenris quipped. Adia frowned and pointed at the two, who now looked to be quietly arguing.

"...What? Oh, you tell me you didn't see that too. I may be stupid when it comes to things in the bedroom, but even I can see that!"

"Adia... It's not polite to say things like that with no proof," Leandra finally managed to say.

"And that is... Disturbing..." Amber added.

"That's hysterical!" Anders got out through his laughing.

"Well she shouldn't have been so rude," the redhead stated, crossing her arms over her servant came around with a tray, on which were many glasses filled with an orange liquid.

"The highlight of the evening: The Aquae Lucidis. Enjoy," he told them.

"Oh, I haven't had this in ages. Now girls, be careful afterwards. This can make you see and hear things that aren't really there," Leandra cautioned.

"...And I want to drink this?" Amber asked, staring at the glass. Adia swirled the contents of her glass for a moment.

"...Is this the stuff that's made out of the wyvern poison?"

"Oui, mademoiselle," the servant replied. She grinned so wide it was a wonder she didn't split her lip, and downed the drink before anyone could stop her. Fenris knew that no good could come of Adia drinking alone, and so tipped his own glass back.

"Well, you only live once..." Anders mused as he also drank.

"I'm going to regret this..." Amber predicted as she too drained the liquid. It didn't seem to do anything at first, but then Adia heard whining from by the gate to the Chateau, and saw the hounds all milling about. Diego stood by the gate, looking at her She wandered over to him, kneeling down and petting him on the head.

"Aw, what's wrong boy?"

"Adia... Adia, we need to talk." The world seemed to stand still as the rogue took a moment to register that her **Mabari** had just spoken to her. She fell over and quickly scooted away, eyes wide. "It's about the Elf," Diego continued, like that was a normal thing. "I don't like how he's always so rough with you. It makes me want to bite him, but you keep telling me not to."

"...You... You're talking to me... How… How are you talking to me?"

"I always talk to you," the hound replied, tilting his head. "But now you can understand me."

"...**HOW**?"

"I don't know. Magick?"

"...It has to be," she reasoned with a nod. Then she cautiously reached over and pet him again. "Fenris isn't a bad man. He doesn't mean anything bad when he puts me into a wall. I do it back to him."

"Yes but, I'm supposed to protect you," Diego pointed out. "But you like him, and I don't want you to be mad at me. But tell him to stop doing that around me. My poor doggy brain can't take it." She hugged him tightly.

"I will. Now... I'm going to go back to Amber. You go play..." She wandered over to Amber and grabbed her arm, extremely unnerved by what had happened. "Amber…" The dark-haired girl turned, eyes wide. If she didn't know better, the archer would have sworn she saw traces of blue swirls in them.

"Oh, hi Adia! You're colorful!" the mage informed her with a grin.

"I- Colorful?" Adia was suddenly very afraid of this conversation.

"Yes! You're all blue and pink and gold and green!"

"...Diego talked to me."

"Really?! What did he say?" Her sister made it sound like this happened every day, or at least that she wasn't surprised by the news.

"He... Doesn't like Fenris." Amber started snickering.

"Well, I'm not a fan of him all the time, either! He's mean."

"He's sexy." Her twin waved a dismissive hand and scoffed.

"Nu-uh! Anders is sexy!"

"Anders taste like despair."

"Despair tastes like magick, ice, and sweat then."

"TOO MUCH INFORMATION!" the redhead shrieked, looking slightly shocked.

"Hey, you were the one who licked him!" Amber shot back with a pout. "You should know what he tastes like too."

"I didn't taste all of that!"

"Oh... Well, I do!" Adia started looking around, making sure their mother wasn't somehow in the area.

"...What did Fenris taste like?" she whispered, leaning in to hear better.

"Lyrium, alcohol, and broodiness," her sister answered with a giggle.

"I want to taste..."

"So go!" Amber encouraged, giving her a gentle shove.

"...Okay!" The archer skipped off to find Fenris. She found him talking to himself, but only understood about a third of the words. He kept switching languages. Grinning like an idiot, she quickly leaned up and licked his neck. His eyes went wide, and the markings flared slightly.

"Adia! Why * * * me? Do I * good * *?" She stared at him for a moment.

"I have no idea what you just said, but I wanted to know what you tasted like! Amber got to taste..." She pouted and kicked at the ground.

"She * me! * would never * * lick * normally!" he tried to explain.

"I still have no idea what you're saying." She proceeded to stare at him for a while. "You're handsome."

"* Beautiful," he replied, staring back. "Like * * in the *." Giving him a quick kiss, the redhead wandered off to find her next odd conversation. She saw Anders chatting up a group of nobles, his shirt mostly unbuttoned.

"So... Ever seen a mage's staff?" he was asking a noblewoman who was sitting on his lap. A few other men and women were sitting practically on top of him.

"I want to see the staff!" Adia called out. The blonde whipped his head in her direction and grinned. However, she noticed that his gaze was not on her face.

"Well hello ladies! You want to see it too, eh?"

"You promised us first, Anders!" the woman in his lap reminded him.

"I just hope it's as impressive as you boast," one of the men quipped. Adia went closer, not quite believing her eyes and ears. She snapped her fingers at him.

"Anders, Anders! Focus... Eyes up here!" she demanded, points to her eyes.

"But why? I want to see the twins more!" He poked her in the chest, and she squealed and jumped back, smacking his hand away.

"Amber is going to strangle you if she hears you say things like that!"

"Oh c'mon, there's enough of me to go around!" he replied as he stood up. The woman who'd been in his lap took his hand, and a man wrapped his arms around Anders' waist. "See?" Adia had indeed seen enough, and grabbed the front of his shirt, dragging him all the way back over to Amber. She was momentarily relieved to see that her twin had found Isabella, but the relief turned to worry when she saw the position they were in: The mage had her head buried in the pirate's cleavage, and the dark-skinned woman was giggling and fidgeting.

"You're right, 'Bella! They **do** taste like candy!" Amber proclaimed as she came up for a moment. Adia's jaw hit the floor as she shoved the healer at the pair. He stumbled for a moment, but then regained his balance and grinned devilishly at them.

"Well **hi** there!" he greeted. Amber grinned back and licked her lips.

"Hi! Do you taste like candy too?"

"Well, I do have something you can suck on."

"Really?!" she asked, looking excited.

"Can I watch?" Isabella asked as she raised her hand.

"Of course!" Anders assured her as they dragged off the eldest Hawke. Adia stood in shock for a moment, her brain trying desperately to work through the poison's effects.

"...What the... I don't even..." She walked back to Fenris, looking horrified. "...I think my sister, Anders, and Isabella just went to have a three-way."

"A *? But I * * sister * kinky * that?" Though he seemed equally as bothered by they thought, he was still switching languages.

"Focus Fenris," she told him, waving a hand in his face. He watched her hand.

"Focus. *." The archer was just about at her wits' end, when Tallis came up.

"All right, what's going on? Everyone seems very weird," the redhead Elf noticed.

"Oh thank the Maker, someone who didn't drink the funny juice!" Adia proclaimed, clinging to the other rogue. It took Tallis a moment to understand, and then she sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"The Aquae Lucidis... Great… It'll wear off soon enough. It goes faster when your emotions run high. Where are the others?"

"Um... Well, Fenris is speaking in tongues, I had a conversation with my dog, and I'm pretty sure my sister, Anders and Isabella are doing something naughty somewhere."

"Oh... Okay then…" Fenris suddenly said something in one solid language, and Tallis responded. Adia caught a couple words, but she wasn't sure which tongue it was. Finally, the rogue Elf turned back to her. "While everyone's distracted, let's get to the vault. Isabella got the key for us."

"...What did he say?" the archer wondered, staring at her. Tallis' eyes widened for a moment, but she quickly waved it off.

"Um, nothing. Just asked how the weather was. Which way did your sister go? We might need her magick." Adia pouted at her, something not making sense.

"...You're a bad liar." She then pointed in the direction the other three had gone in. "But I don't know how much help they're going to be." The two rogues approached a shadowy alcove, and saw Isabella leaning against a door, smiling brightly, with her ear pressed to the wood. Adia could hear what sounded like soft shouting or screaming coming from the other side.

"Maker on lyrium, what is that screaming!?" she demanded.

"Your sister..." Isabella replied with a breathy sigh. Adia attempted to go for the door, but Tallis latched on to her, and the pirate didn't budge from her spot in front of it. "Give them just another minute, sweetie. That lightning trick of his always gets the lungs working..." Tallis shook her head and pretended she hadn't heard that. Adia looked confused, and tilted her head.

"...The what-now?" From behind the door came Amber's muffled shouts:

"Oh...My... MAKER!"

"Anders' Lightning Trick For Quick Trysts," Isabella clarified. As the archer blushed, Fenris wandered over, and the door opened. Amber was trying to smooth out her rumpled dress, and her hair was in complete disarray. Anders looked like the cat who'd eaten the canary, his own clothing and hair disheveled.

"That was amaz-" the red-eyed girl began, before she realized who was standing there, and she blushed.. "Adia!"

"Who's next?" the pirate wondered, looking around.

"Next?" Fenris questioned. Anders gave him an evil grin.

"Well, I guess I could do that again, but only if Amber and Adia okay it." As the warrior's eyes went wide, Adia pulled him away from Anders and hid him behind her, staring at her sister and the healer.

"What...what were you two doing in there?" the younger Hawke asked.

"Amber," the blonde flippantly replied as she turned even redder.

"...How does one do my sister?"

"Well, first you pull up her dress-"

"ANDERS! NO!" Amber interrupted as she smacked his arm.

"...I'm oddly jealous of you for the first time ever," Adia told her twin. "SO!" She shifted her attention to Tallis. "What is it you want us to do now?" The Elf in question shook her head and regained her composure.

"Well, I have the key, so we can get to the vault and get the Heart of the Many-"

"Ben' Hassrath," Fenris broke in.

"Right, I mean, no!" she vehemently insisted with a shake of her head.

"We shall keep watch," the warrior promised, smirking at Tallis.

"Oh, there's definitely something **I'd** like to watch," Isabella brought up with a grin. Adia raised an eyebrow at the pirate.

"What would you like to watch?"

"Those two," she replied, pointing to the boys.

"Vasta fas! NO!" Fenris swore.

"Not really my type, but it might be fun," Anders said with a shrug. Fenris quickly walked away from the group, muttering to himself.

"...To the vault?" Adia suggested, looking at her sister and Tallis.

"Yes, please..." Amber agreed.

"And hurry..." Tallis added. The three of them slipped into the lower parts of the Chateau, where Tallis killed a guard before he could signal an alarm. She stood over the body, looking upset. "I didn't want to kill you..."

"Well, it's better than him running and telling everyone in the Chateau we're here," Adia pointed out. "Sometimes death happens."

"Besides, we've seen you kill before. Why is this any different?" Amber wanted to know. The Elf shook her head.

"There are always other paths to take... Anyway, I suggest doing this as quietly as possible and trying not to kill the guards. Your thoughts?"

"Nothing ever goes like we plan. We can plan to sneak about but I doubt it's going to happen. We can try, but I'm not going to let someone go if there is a chance they saw us and will announce our presence to everyone," the archer informed her as the mage nodded. Tallis pursed her lips and shrugged.

"Fair enough." What followed was a long procession of sneaking, misdirecting guards, or outright knocking them out. Finally, the trio arrived at the vault door, and Tallis triumphantly opened it to reveal... An empty room. The twin locked eyes.

"Well! Under normal circumstances I'd say I'm surprised, but I'm not," Adia quipped, instinctively reaching behind her for her bow, and frowned when she realized it wasn't there. "What's going on here, Tallis?"

"I'm not sure," the other rogue answered, looking around.

"Are we in trouble?" Amber asked, fear creeping up on her.

"I don't-" They heard footsteps, and the Duke and a contingent of guards entered the room. "Yes..."

"Well, well, it appears that our trap caught more than just the assassin," the Duke said, sounding surprised and pleased. Adia huffed and blew a strand of hair out of her face, turning to face their "host".

"Always with the traps and ambushes. Would you believe we just got lost looking for our room?"

"I would not."

"Wait... Assassin?" Amber questioned, realizing what he had said before.

"Yes, your little Elven friend." The twins turned to stare wide-eyed at her.

"You're an assassin, Tallis? What else have you been hiding?" Adia demanded.

"I-" she began, before Prosper cut her off with a laugh.

"Well, if we're telling secrets, you might also be interested to know that she is Qunari." Amber was confused for a moment, before she remembered that the Qun was a religion, and did not mean the grey giants themselves.

"You're... Qunari?" she asked, still unsure of everything.

"They have nothing to do with the Heart of the Many, Prosper. Let them go!" Tallis told him.

"And waste all the effort I took setting you up before the Heart's arrival? I think not. Take them to the dungeons!" The guards grabbed all of them."

"Unwanted contact!" the archer screamed, flailing and trying to flip herself out of his grip. Amber struggled, but was easily caught and held. Tallis surrendered, and Adia was eventually subdued. After that, they were shown to their cells…


	23. Mark of the Assassin Part 3

Once they reached the dungeons, Adia was thrown in a cell with Tallis, and Amber was deposited in the cell next to theirs. Thankfully there were simply bars between them and not solid walls, and the sisters immediately linked hands. "Adia, you okay?" Amber inquired, wishing Anders was there. Her twin glared and Tallis and growled.

"Oh, oh I'm peachy. Being felt up by burly men is exactly how I wanted to spend my night. You." She pointed at the Elf. "Have a **lot** of explaining to do. Now. Before I put your head through these bars."

"Um... I suppose saying I'm really sorry wouldn't be good enough?"

"It's a start, but we still need an explanation. How are you Qunari?" Tallis sighed and sat against the wall opposite the Hawkes.

"I converted to the Qun years ago. And I'm really here to stop one of my fellows from selling secrets to the Duke."

"Why would someone from the Qunari be selling secrets to the Duke? And why in the world weren't you straight with us up front?" Adia demanded.

"Look, most people don't exactly like the Qunari. I figured that with them camped in Kirkwall, you'd want nothing more to do with them."

"Tallis, we don't hate the Qunari. We try to just avoid them," Amber gently explained. The Elf blinked at them and then put her head in her hands.

"Oh... Well, I've misjudged a lot on this trip... Including you two. As for selling secrets... I'm not sure. Salit used to be part of the Ben' Hassrath... The "Heart of the Many"." Adia released Amber's hand and sat down on a cot, fussing with her dress.

"You're not the only one to ever have lied to get our help. So what is the "Heart of the Many" anyway?"

"The Ben' Hassrath are the heart and soul of the Qun. We're also the ones who tend to... Guide others to the proper way of thinking."

"So you force them to think a certain way?" Amber asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I... Not always," Tallis replied after a moment of awkward silence. "We try and give people a chance to correct their ways."

"Correct their ways according to your own ways, right?" Adia questioned, matching the mage's look. Tallis looked up, nodded, and hung her head.

"Yes. But it's not always violent. Remember: There are always other paths. Which is why I don't understand why Salit is doing this."

"Because he's being paid?" Amber suggested. "Money can change people."

"Salit was Ben' Hassrath too. I don't understand what made him see things differently." Adia shrugged and started kicking her legs.

"People change. Maybe he saw something he didn't agree with and this is his way of getting back at the Qunari."

"Maybe," the Elf admitted. "He was declared Tal' Vashoth before all this, but... I don't know…" She looked up. "So... Do you forgive me for lying?"

"If we get out of here and back to Kirkwall with everyone safe, then yes," the red-eyed girl told her.

"Speaking of everyone: I wonder what happened to Anders, Fenris, and Isabella," the archer brought up. "I hope they managed to escape capture."

Meanwhile, the others were trying to find them:"All right, that's it. I'm taking charge of where we're going," Anders told the other two, looking frustrated. He was sure they'd passed the same wall three times now.

"Like I'm going to trust you to find the Hawkes?" Fenris asked with a snarl.

"Oh, will you stop with the "all mages are evil" diatribe for one minute?! We should have tried Isabella's idea, anyway."

"What, the challenging the guards to a riddle game, and making "where are the Hawke girls?" one of the questions?" the pirate asked.

"No, the "follow one wall to navigate the maze" idea."

"Oh! Well, we can try that too." Fenris pursed his lips and frowned.

"Mage, I do not believe all those who work magick are evil," he admitted. Isabella and Anders were stunned, and turned to stare at him.

"You don't?" they asked in unison. The Elf started smirking.

"No. I just believe that **you** are a whiny, annoying abomination who will one day get us into more trouble than you're worth." The healer pinched the bridge of his nose, and then shook his head.

"Okay, the next time you need help, I'm not giving it to you."

"Good, because I don't need your help." The pirate sighed heavily and grabbed their arms, yanking them down the hallway.

"Okay boys, enough bickering! Let's move."

"I suddenly feel bad for Isabella. She got stuck with the two of them..." Adia quipped, looking up at her twin.

"Hopefully they won't try and kill each other," Amber said with a sigh.

"Okay, I am officially tired of waiting to be rescued," Tallis stated as she stood up. She went over to the cell door, took a lock pick from her hair, and got the gate raised. Working quickly, she soon had Amber free as well.

"Well. I'll admit I'm impressed," the archer said as she raised an eyebrow. "But why didn't you do that sooner?" Tallis shrugged and gave a playful smile.

"You said the others might still be around." At that moment, the others came running up: Fenris grabbed Adia's shoulders, and Anders tightly embraced Amber.

"Adia, are you hurt?" the warrior asked, eyes roaming over her.

"Fantastic. I'd rather you touching me than random guards I don't know," Adia told him with a pout.

"Are you all right, love?" the healer wondered. She held him for a moment.

"Better now."

"We managed to get your stuff from your rooms, by the way," Isabella told them, holding out their packs. It was then that the twins realized that the trio were also back in their normal attire. Anders unhooked Amber's staff from his back, and Fenris gingerly held out Adia's bow to her.

"We should get out of here before the guards are alerted," the former slave warned. Quickly hopping back into the one cell, the three "prisoners" changed into more comfortable and familiar clothes. However, the sisters made sure to pack the dresses, so the trip wasn't a total loss.

"There are caves below the Chateau. We can get to them from another of the cells further in," Tallis explained.

"Oh no. We are getting our Mother and Mabari, and getting back to Kirkwall," Amber shot back, hands on her hips.

"I agree with Amber. I'd be more inclined to help you if you told us the truth to begin with. But now our Mother is in danger and she comes first," Adia added. The redhead Elf bit her lip and slowly nodded.

"I... Understand. C'mon, I'll help you find your mother."

"As if we'd trust you after you got them thrown in here?" Fenris demanded. "What were you lying about?" Adia patted his arm.

"Don't be mean, Fenris. If she wants to help us, she can help us. She just lied about who she was and what she wanted us to do. Kind of like someone else we know." But the warrior narrowed his eyes at Tallis and said something they didn't understand. The other rogue replied in the same tongue, and Isabella's eyes went wide.

"That was Qunari! Are you one of them?!"

"She is. One of the Ben' Hassrath," Fenris stated.

"What exactly is that?" Anders asked.

"They are the peacekeepers and general law of the Qun." The healer got an odd look on his face, like he was trying to figure something out.

"Like Templars?" he asked after a moment.

"You could just ask me," Tallis interjected.

"But I didn't. I asked him," Anders shot back. The white-haired Elf sighed.

"Not exactly the same as Templars, but close enough," he admitted. Adia saw that this conversation was going to degenerate quickly, and stepped between them.

"Okay, let's set aside the arguing and head back to Mother. We need to get her out of here. Once she's safe we can be mad and insult each other. Agreed?" Everyone just stared at Tallis, and Amber started dragging Anders behind her down the hall.

"I hope you know what you're doing."

"I usually do, Fenris," Adia told him, getting a playful smile on her face. "Tell you what: I'll treat you to a bottle of wine when we get back to Kirkwall as payment for being such a good sport about all this.

"Deal," he replied with a grin. Winding their way through the various floors of the vaults, the group was able to finally navigate back to the top area. However, that was when they were surrounded by guards and Duke Prosper once again.

"Leaving so soon?" the older man asked, sarcasm thick in his voice. "Was my hospitality really that awful?"

"Please, just let us pass," Amber begged. "We only want to go home."

"It's me you want, Prosper, not them," Tallis told him again. Adia glared at him, fingers twitching to grab her bow.

"Why yes! Yes it was. You're really not that good at treating guests very nicely," she quipped. Prosper folded his arms across his chest.

"When my guests turn out to be thieves, then no, I do not. Tell me, does your mother know what you came here to do?"

"Leave Leandra out of this!" Anders insisted. "She's innocent!"

"Harm her, Duke Prosper, and you will regret it," Fenris warned, eyes narrowing.

"I see," he replied with a curt nod, turning and heading for the stairs. As he did so, he flipped a switch, and a gate crashed down, blocking the way up. "Do your job, Chasind. That is what I pay you for, is it not?" With that, the Duke left his guards to fend for themselves.

"That is it!" Cahir shouted, grinding his teeth. Then he turned to the other guards. "Hold them! I'm releasing the pets!" He dashed out a side door, and the armed men attacked the group. Adia wasted no time in firing back at them, and with the others joining in, there were soon bodies littering the floor. Isabella and Tallis went to try the gate, but it was stuck solidly in place.

"Well, we won't be getting out this way..." the redhead Elf mused.

"Great, so now what?" the healer wondered, throwing his hands in the air.

"Well, we could go through the caves..." Tallis shrank back for a moment as the twin turned to stare at her.

"We don't have any other choice, do we?" Adia admitted, sticking a finger in the other rogue's face. "So help me, Tallis. If our Mother is harmed I will hurt you. Badly."

"And I'll make sure you have a reason to fear magick," Amber added, flames dancing across her arm for a moment. As Tallis blinked and swallowed, Isabella nodded.

"Right, back to the dungeons then," the pirate said as she herded them all down the stairs. Finding the cell with a large crack in it was relatively easy, and the cramped passage soon gave way to an enormous cave system. As they proceeded through the caves, they came across a large lake.

"...There's a lake... In the cave…" Adia stated, looking confused. "Why is there a lake in the cave?"

"During the Fourth Blight, this place was a Retreat, housing thousands of people. You can't do that without fresh water," Tallis informed them.

"But it's a lake…" Anders repeated, just as puzzled.

"Hey, I don't ask why it's here. I just know it is." Taking a bridge that spanned the water, they soon saw a portcullis gate. Tallis walked through it, but then it suddenly slammed shut. Cahir and a group of robed people approached them from another tunnel, and Amber leaned against the wall.

"Mages!" she warned, holding her head.

"Trust me!" Tallis shouted, dashing off into the darkness.

"Tallis!" Adia called, growling slightly. "Blighted woman..." She drew her bow and glared at the mages. "Oh... Oh please don't be blood mages. Please be normal mages." The Chasind stood behind them smirking.

"The Circle isn't the only one who can break a mage. These are the Duke's pets. And they will destroy you."

"Not if we destroy them first!" Fenris shot back, brandishing his sword.

"You will pay for what you have done to them, mortal!" Justice vowed as he quickly took the front. Both of them quickly engaged the enemy.

"Well, at least they can agree that our enemies need to die!" Isabella teased as she joined in the fray.

"I might just die of shock!" Adia added with a grin, her attention focused on Cahir. Amber quickly got herself under control and assisted her sister. A dagger suddenly embedded itself in the rock by the man's head, and Tallis leapt down next to the twins.

"Damn it, I missed!" she swore, smirking a bit.

"You're back!" Amber said, sounding both surprised and pleased.

"I told you to trust me." Cahir fell to the onslaught of the three, and the other trio mopped up the ragtag mages. Justice pulled back afterwards, and Anders whispered a quick apology to the bodies, wishing it hadn't come to that. Adia faced the rogue Elf.

"Did you happen to find a way out of here?"

"I did! C'mon!" They followed her through the tunnels, picking off small clusters of ghasts as they went. Finally, the group came to a section where the path split, and Tallis pointed to one of the tunnels.

"The way out?" Fenris inquired.

"The way out," Tallis replied triumphantly. "See, my plan was good. It even had an escape route, and everything."

"Except that your "plan" got you and the girls thrown in a cell, and endangered their mother," Anders reminded her.

"And I can't trust that the path you're pointing to will take us back to where we need to be," Adia pointed out. "What if you're lying to us again?"

"I'm not. I need your help to stop Salit."

"You think we'd help you after all this?" Amber wondered. Tallis sighed and looked at the ground for a moment.

"Please, if you don't, then a lot of people will be in danger. Both Qunari and people like you." Adia shook her head, at a loss for what to do. She met Amber's eyes, and the mage shrugged.

"Why will people be in danger?" she pressed.

"I... Can't tell you... And yes, I know that's a hard sell."

"I'll say. Even we gave the girls more reason than that to help us," Isabella stated, hands on her hips.

"And they didn't lie multiple times," the archer added. "I'm sorry Tallis. Our Mother is more important than whatever it is you won't tell us."

"I'm sorry, but the Qunari are going to have to solve their own problems," Amber told her. Tallis hung her head.

"I... I understand." She then pointed to the other tunnel. "That one will put you closer to the Chateau, then. Good luck, and I hope your mother is all right."

"Good luck, Tallis," Adia said as the group ran down the stone passage, emerging soon enough into slightly-familiar terrain. Ahead of them, they saw ruins, and a little beyond that, the Chateau.

"Let's hurry," Fenris urged.

"You don't have to say that twice," Adia commented, taking off as fast as she could with the others at her heels. As they neared the ruins, they ran into some of the Duke's men, who wasted no time in attacking them.

"Damnit, we don't have time for this!" Amber yelled, incinerating the nearest enemy as Anders froze the one next to him.

"I second that!" Isabella commented as she and Fenris slashed at more guards, and Adia rained down arrows. That group taken care of, they continued on... Running smack into a group of Qunari, Orlesian soldiers, and the Duke himself. They all seemed to be talking, and the Hawkes' group watched as the lead Qunari handed over a scroll, which was read by one of the Duke's men. However, he seemed confused by it. Adia kept everyone in the shadows, hoping they would remain undetected.

"Well?" Prosper asked the man with the scroll.

"Names, your Grace. It's a list of names."

"What?!" He grabbed the scroll, read it, and then angrily thrust it at the soldier. "What is the meaning of this, Salit?"

"You wished for a weapon. I am providing it," the Qunari answered.

"We expected the formula for black powder, dreadnought plans, or even a map of Qunandar. Not... This!" Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted the group, and motioned to them. "Oh, and it seems we have eavesdroppers." Adia groaned as they got closer, everyone's hands either on weapons, or ready to fling spells.

"Not by choice," the archer stated. "I don't suppose you'd just let us go on our merry way would you?" The older man scoffed at her.

"After you tried to steal from me? Why would I-" There was a commotion as Tallis leapt into the area, grabbed the scroll, punched a few guards, and then leapt back to safety. She held up the object and pointed at the Qunari.

"I've got your weapon now, Salit. How else will you betray yourself?"

"Tallis?! You shouldn't be here. Leave while you still can." Amber wasn't positive, but she thought he almost sounded concerned for the Elf. The Duke pulled a crossbow from behind his back, aiming it at Salit.

"None of you are going anywhere!" He shot a green glob at the Qunari, who looked oddly at it. A roar deafened them all, and then Leopold climbed over the ruins, grabbing the Qunari is his jaws and crushing him. "Kill them all!" Sheer chaos erupted, with the Qunari engaging the Duke's men, and the twins' group taking out whoever got in their way.

"Well... Shit..." Adia swore, shaking her head at the turn of events. She began shooting at Leopold and the soldiers, bouncing around as much as she could to get clear shots. It wasn't long before she lost track of her sister and friends, and after turning her head for a moment, also managed to lost sight of the wyvern. As she sighted down her bow at the Duke however, she suddenly felt a horrible burning pain slash across her back. She screamed bloody murder, every curse words forcing its way out of her mouth as she fell face first to the ground and clutched at the dirt in pain. Leopold stood over the rogue, jaws dripping more poison. But a moment later, he chased away by a line of icicles. Anders immediately knelt next to her, magick already on his fingertips.

"Adia, don't move!" he commanded.

"Oh fucking Maker!" came the strained voice of the redhead. She could feel his hand on her back, but it the pain wasn't getting any better.

"Poison, damnit... I'm starting to hate these blighted beasts," the healer whispered, rummaging in his pack. Adia felt something intensely cold get slathered on the claw marks, and it seemed to seep into her very bones. A moment later, something heavy was draped over her. "Sorry it's not fire, but it's better than nothing," Anders apologized, gently pulling her upright. The younger twin realized it was his coat, and clutched it tightly around her, shivering like mad.

"Wh-wh-what about you? W-wo-won't you be in d-d-dan-danger?" The blonde tilted his head and shrugged. He seemed thinner without the bulky clothing.

"I'm a mage, remember? We try not to get up close and personal with the bad guys." He handed her two healing potions, and then quickly surveyed the battlefield. Adia did as well, and her relief at seeing Fenris still fighting turned to fear when she saw Leopold making a beeline for the Elf.

"Is that all you've got!" the warrior shouted at more of the Duke's men, completely oblivious to the danger behind him. Anders saw the same thing, and for a moment, was going to keep his promise of not aiding the former slave. However, he saw Adia try to move, and grit his teeth.

"Shit." Justice caught his thought, and seemed slight amused by it.

'_You intend to aid the Elf?'_

'_Against my better judgment, yes.'_

'_Then let us hurry.'_ As the lines broke out on his skin, the healer stood, and then Justice nodded at her. "We will help him, Adia Hawke. Stay here and drink those." He went running off to intercept the wyvern, and she once again lost track of her group with all the people and Qunari everywhere. Adia downed the potions in an attempt to heal herself and force herself back into the battle; even if she was freezing her ass off. As she slowly started to stand, Fenris appeared next to her, sword out to defend her.

"Adia, do not move. You are injured. Let us handle this lot." The only moving the archer succeeded in doing as falling over, hunching even further into Anders' jacket.

"Fucking cold..." she managed through her clenched teeth. The Elf knelt next to her, wrapping an arm around her waist even as he frowned at her makeshift blanket.

"Where did you get this?"

"A-Anders gave it to me. That stupid thing got me in the back."

"Where is that blasted mage, anyway?" the warrior scowled, eyes darting around to try and find the healer.

"S-Somewhere. Go find him. I'll be fine.

"I will not. You need a bodyguard now more than ever," he insisted. "After we win, he will heal you." They heard a commotion at the edge of the cliff, and looked to see Isabella and Amber battling the wyvern, with the Duke riding it.

"Blighted thing!" the pirate swore, slashing at Leopold.

"Die!" Amber shouted, unleashing a bolt of lightning. The wyvern was momentarily stunned by the onslaught, and staggered. Unable to get his footing, he went over the cliff, the Duke being thrown from his saddle. Though neither the archer or warrior could see him, they could hear him quite clearly:

"The Empress will hear of this! She will burn Kirkwall to the ground! You will all die screaming!" he threatened. Amber paused for a moment, no doubt staring at him.

"...You first!" She jammed her staff to the ground, flames shooting down the side of the cliff. Adia heard Prosper scream, and then the screams grew fainter.

"Look, he bounced!" Isabella chuckled, looking over the mage's shoulder.

"...Did... Did Amber just knock him off the cliff?" Adia wondered, blinking in shock. "Did the D-duke bounce or did that m-m-monster?" she called to the pirate.

"Both!" Now that there wasn't a creature to deal with, everyone realized that not only were all the Duke's men dead, but all the Qunari as well. Tallis was leaning over Salit's body, whispering something. Anders was sitting on the ground, arms wrapped around himself.

"There's the mage," Fenris noted. "Come on." He gingerly helped Adia stand, and she leaned against him for support. However, she couldn't take her eyes off the blonde.

"Fenris, he doesn't look well either."

"He seems fine to me," came the curt reply. He got her over to Anders, who looked up at them. "Heal her," the Elf commanded.

"...Fenris, I can't," the healer hesitantly replied. "I'm out of mana." He nodded at Adia. "Can I have my coat back? Or do you still need it?" She slowly took it off and handed it back, and Anders draped it around himself before slipping his arms into the sleeves. Something about the way he moved was bothering the redhead.

"Are you hurt?" she asked, rubbing her hands up and down her arms to try and further warm herself. How long was this frozen feeling going to remain?

"I'm fine..." he answered, giving her a weak smile.

"Everyone okay?" Amber inquired as she and Isabella jogged over.

"Well, that was certainly an interesting way to end the day," the dark-skinned woman mused. Fenris frowned and pointed to the archer.

"Adia is injured, and Anders is apparently impotent." Said mage frowned and sighed heavily. He should've just let the wyvern eat the annoying Elf…

"I'm out of mana. Nothing I can do about that, Fenris." Adia glared at the man holding her and weakly smacked the back of his head.

"Anders is lying," she told her sister. Amber gave her a puzzled look.

"Lying about what? Being out of mana?"

"Being okay. He only holds himself when something hurts."

"She has a point," Isabella mentioned, eyeing the blonde. Anders stared at Adia, wondering how she had learned that. He'd only been injured twice in her presence.

"How-" he began, before she cut him off.

"I watch people. I study them. You only hold yourself when you get hurt. You're hurt. Now tell us where so we can fix you."

"Anders, what happened?" Amber pressed, standing over him.

"I broke my promise not to help him," he replied with a sigh as he stood.

"What are you talking about, mage?" Fenris demanded, scowling a bit.

"The wyvern was going for you, and Justice intervened, that's all. There's nothing that can be done right now, so let's just get back to the Chateau and find Leandra before-" Anders managed to take two steps before Fenris slammed him into a boulder.

"I do not need you or that Demon's charity! I can take care of myself!" The healer doubled over, but still managed to glare at the Elf.

"Let. Me. Go," he ordered through gritted teeth, both hands latching onto the one of Fenris' that was grabbing his coat.

"Anders!" Amber screamed, not sure what to do. She felt like it was about to be the Hanged Man all over again…

"Fenris, stop trying to prove you're manlier! We get it!" Isabella chastised, trying to keep Adia from falling over without the warrior there to support her.

"Fenris, stop it!" the younger Hawke echoed, knowing it was useless.

'_Anders, if he does not stop, I will step in,'_ the Spirit warned.

'_Don't. It'll only make things worse.'_

'_I will not allow him to further injure you!'_

'_Justice, please just-'_ Tallis was suddenly behind Fenris, grabbing his wounded arm until the warrior dropped the mage, who curled up on the ground, clutching his left side. The redhead Elf was glaring at the former slave.

"He saved your life. Twice. Leave him be," she hissed as she released him. Adia managed to gimp over to Anders, her twin getting there at the same time. The redhead threw back the side of his jacket as Amber held his hands back. They all saw three bloody claw marks that ran from his ribs to his hip. Adia's back throbbed with sympathy pain.

"You dope..." she sighed, shaking her head.

"Holy Andraste on a stick!" Amber swore, eyes wide. "The wyvern did that?!"

"Yes..." Anders admitted, taking deep breaths to calm his racing heart.

"Do we have more of that salve?" Isabella asked.

"No, I used the last on Adia. That's why I wanted to go back to the Chateau." Amber glared at Fenris , who was holding his wounded arm.

"You are an ass, you know that?" she said, fighting the urge to flash fry him. Adia motioned for Amber to prop Anders up as she tried to help him stand.

"Let's get back and get him patched up. And then **we**" She glared at Fenris. "Are going to have a talk."

"...Do you want any help?" Tallis asked softly.

"Please. My sister shouldn't be exerting herself either," Amber acknowledged.

"I'll second that," the pirate agreed, gently tugging the rogue back next to her. "Come on, sweetie; let the others do the heavy lifting." Adia sighed and got out of the way as the group slowly made their way back to the Chateau. At the front door, as if they had been expecting them, were Leandra and Duchess Montfort. Both women looked horrified when they saw they state everyone was in.

"Oh my Maker, what happened?!" Leandra demanded, running to them.

"My goodness, was there an accident?!" the other woman wondered. With Adia still in pain, Amber said the first lie that came to her head, and hoped that the Duke hadn't told his wife about them and Tallis

"There was, your Grace. We were out with the Duke, when Leopold went mad. He started attacking everything, and then fell off a cliff, taking the Duke with him. I'm so sorry." The Duchess put her hands over her mouth, tears in her eyes.

"No, not my Prosper! I warned him about that awful creature!"

"Leopold just snapped," Adia took over. "We tried to stop him but he attacked us all." She pointed to her back and Anders. "The Duke tried to calm him down, but nothing he did helped." Eyes on the ground, she feigned guilt. "We're so sorry for this."

"Oh no, the poison!" Leandra realized.

"Gabriel! Gabriel, bring some salve, and quickly!" Duchess Montfort called as the man went running and the servants scattered as well. Then she turned to the group. "Please, let's get you all to your rooms where you can rest."

"Thank you, your Grace. It's much appreciated," Adia told her as they headed inside. They were shown to their original rooms, and a healer was quickly summoned to look at Adia's back. As the woman gently and carefully prodded the wounds, she leaned over to where the redhead could see her, and smiled. Fenris sat in a corner, watching the scene with concern.

"There is no poison. You are very lucky, mademoiselle." Adia bit the pillow and hissed in slight pain when the gashes were touched, but nodded at the woman.

"Anders had made a salve while we were hunting for a wyvern. He used it as soon as he realized I got hit."

"Ah, the other one who was injured?" She quickly healed the wounds and put a dressing on them. "I am afraid you will bear the scars from this. Even with the healing you already received, the wounds were rather large, and closing things of that nature always leaves marks."

"Prior healing?" Fenris asked, looking up.

"Either from potions or another mage. Potions can only do so much, so that is my guess," the healer replied with a nod.

"Anders gave me the last couple of potions he had," Adia revealed as she sat up on her knees, flinching a bit. With her back to Fenris, she pulled her shirt back over her head before turning to face him and the healer. "Thank you, ma'am." The older woman smiled slightly and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"It is my job, miss. Now please, you should rest. Your back will be sore for a while yet." Then she bowed and left the room.

"Are you all right?" the warrior asked after a few minutes of silence. Adia moved to sit on the edge of the bed, letting her legs dangle over it.

"I think so. Sore, but I'm all right." She patted the mattress next to her, and though he raised an eyebrow, still he walked over and sat next to her. However, he kept his eyes focused down on his hands folded in his lap. Adia used his distracted state against him: In one smooth motion shad had grabbed a fist full of his hair, yanked him backwards onto the bed, and straddled his waist. But the glare and narrowing of her eyes, Fenris was almost certain that this was part of the "talk" she'd warned him of earlier. Still, he could not keep the shock off his face as he stared up at her. "I'm only going to say this once more and then I'm never going to bring it up again." Her face was now inches from his. "You **will** lay off of Anders. You had no right to react the way you did when all he and Justice did was try to help you."

"I did not need their help! I could have handled that creature when it came up to me," he countered, trying to sit up. But she just tightened her hold on him.

"Oh stop it! Everyone needs help now and again, even you! You're not invincible, you're not immortal, and you bleed just like everyone else!" To further prove her point, she jabbed a finger into his injured arm. "If Anders hadn't been there, you'd be dead by now, and you know it! The least you could do is mumble a disgruntled "thank you", or something." He growled up at her.

"I do not want to be beholden to a mage. Least of all **that **one! How can you stand him? Or is it merely for your sister's sake?" Adia rolled her eyes and huffed

"He's a healer, Fenris! He's going to do what healers do! HEAL PEOPLE! He's not going to hold it over your head or remind you of it whenever he can. And I happen to like Anders. He's a good man. You'd see that too if you'd just stop being so damn closed-minded." She stared at him for a few moments before sliding off, sitting on the edge of the bed, shoulders slumped and head down. "I don't know what it is we have going on together... Maker knows I've tried to figure it out. But I do know that Anders is going to be in my family and around for a long time. If anything is ever to come with... Us... His presence is something you're going to have to accept." The Elf sat up, looking confused.

"Around for a long time? Has he... He's going to marry Amber?" He hadn't considered the possibility of that, but it would make sense. But Adia shook her head.

"My sister is crazy for him, and he is for her. I don't know what they're planning on doing, but I do know they're not going to part ways anytime soon."

"...I see. I..." Fenris took a deep breath, unsure how to proceed. The truth would probably cause another fight, but it needed to be said. "I care about you, Adia. You accepted me so easily, and still do accept me. Even when I anger you. I do not want to lose you, even if that means I need to... Play nice with the mage. But he infuriates me to no end. Whining about mage oppression, preaching about how magick is so helpful. And yet, he has merged with a Demon, and does not think that a bad thing." She whipped her head around and resumed glaring at him, fists clenching in her lap.

"Justice is **not** a Demon! And you're infuriating as well. Slavers this, magisters that, Tevinter is an evil place, mages suck and should all be locked away. You and Anders preach and whine about the same things, only different topics." A chuckle from the doorway refocused both their attentions, and they looked to see Isabella standing there, arms crossed.

"Well, at least I wasn't the only one thinking that," she mused.

"...How long have you been there?" Adia wondered, starting to blush.

"Long enough to know that Broody is being his usual self," she replied with a shrug, stepping further into the room and looking at the Elf. "Come with me. I want to show you something."

"Just Fenris, or me too?"

"If you want to come, sweetie, you can. Just don't hurt yourself further." The small smile the pirate gave her betrayed the concern she was feeling. Adia straightened up as best she could, hiding a wince as her back twinged.

"I'll be fine." Fenris gave the redhead a sideways glance before looking at Isabella, who also didn't seem convinced by Adia's show.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"Not far, now come on," she retorted, grabbing his bad arm and hauling him away. Adia followed them two doors down, and the pirate held the warrior in the doorway saying softly: "Take a good look, Fenris. Tell me what there is to hate about that?" The younger Hawke peeked around them into the room. Amber was sitting on the bed, cradling Anders, who was shivering. Tallis sat on a chair next to them, watching them with concern.

"You'll be okay, Anders. I know it hurts, but you'll be okay," Amber was saying to him, trying to concentrate enough to keep him warm. The fact that her mind was going in a hundred different directions wasn't helping matters.

"I'm sorry..." he murmured.

"Stop apologizing. You saved my sister's life, and you saved Fenris'. Twice."

"He'll come around, don't worry," Tallis assured them. But the healer shook his head and curled up further.

"He hates me. Thinks I'm a monster. Sometimes... Sometimes I even agree with him." Amber and Tallis locked eyes over the blonde, and the red-eyes girl sighed.

"Sh, stop talking," she gently ordered. "Once the salve takes care of the poison, you can heal yourself." Fenris was staring at Anders with his jaw gone slack. Adia looked at him, shook her head, and headed back to her room.

"Well now. Don't you feel like a huge asshole?" Fenris followed her after a moment, sitting against the wall of the room and staring at the floor.

"He agrees with me?" he asked, still not sure he had heard right. "Why would he?" Adia pulled up a chair and sat across from him.

"I think he regrets what he did with Justice. But Justice was his friend, and he needed a way to survive outside of the Fade. He wanted to help his friend, so he did what he thought was the right thing to do. But he knows what his own emotions are doing to his friend." She still didn't understand all the details of that, but she trusted Anders.

"But... But he gets power from the merge, does he not? Isn't that why mages are tempted by Demons? For the power?" The way the Elf was speaking made it sound like he was unsure of his own words. "Danarius would-" He shook his head. "But he is not my former master..." Adia slid off the chair to kneel in front of him.

"No, he's not," she agreed, gently cupping his chin. "Anders wasn't merging with Justice for power. He told us once that Justice needed a host to survive outside of the Fade and would haunt dead corpses to live. All he was doing was helping his friend. The power boost seems to be an added bonus that Anders doesn't use very often. Only when things look pretty bad."

"He used it today. Against the wyvern. I saw it." The truth was, he had only seen it after he'd been shoved aside by Justice. Fenris had been upset enough that he'd stormed off after another enemy. That must've been when the wyvern caught the mage with its claws…

"Because you were in trouble," the archer reminded him. "Justice came out to save you... To make sure you weren't going to get hurt." Fenris looked at the floor again.

"You must think I'm a horrible person... I hurt him further, after he had helped you... And me." Adia smiled softly and tilted his back up to her.

"You're frustrating, but you're not a horrible person. You just need to learn to accept help even when you think you don't need it."

"Another thing the mage and I have in common, it seems," the Elf sighed.

"See, you're not that different," the redhead teased as she kissed his forehead. Fenris looked up, tracing her jaw and cheek with the tips of his gauntlet.

"I'm sorry I upset you, Adia. Can you forgive me?" He closed the distance between them quickly, brushing his lips lightly against hers.

"...I think I can," she replied with a blush and giggle. But only if you promise to do that again." He raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Certainly." The second kiss was a bit more forceful, and she tangled her hands in his hair, returning it with equal fervor. After a few moments, she pulled back.

"So, big question: Where does this leave us?" Fenris licked his lips and sighed.

"I-"

"Hey, sorry to-" Tallis interrupted as she walked into the room. But when she saw the two of them, she swallowed nervously. "Oh... Sorry, I'll come back later." Adia frowned and stood up, giving her a half-hearted glared.

"No... It's fine. What is it?"

"Anders wanted to talk to you," the redhead Elf said with a nod at Fenris. "And Amber sent along a warning that she'll char you alive if you touch him again." The archer pouted and helped the warrior to his feet.

"Tallis, tell my sister she can't set him on fire. It'll make me cry." Then she patted Fenris' cheek. "Go talk to him. It'll be fine."

"You trust me alone with those two?" he asked, a bit surprised.

"I wouldn't..." Tallis countered with a frown.

"Would you like me to come then?" Fenris knew that Adia should be resting, but he also wasn't sure he wanted to face both mages alone. Not that he feared them, but he had injured Anders, and Amber would go through with her threat if it seemed like the Elf might do it again, her sister's happiness be damned.

"If you wish. I do not want you to exert yourself," he finally answered.

"If anything, I'll just get cold again and I'll need something to warm me up," she teased, linking their arms. Tallis followed them back down the hallways, where Isabella was still outside the mages' room, smirking.

"We'll just leave you all alone. Leandra was asking for an update, anyway. She's consoling the Duchess."

"Thank you, Isabella," the redhead said as they walked into the room. "How're you feeling, Anders?"

"I've been better," he admitted, still shivering slightly. Now that she was closer, Adia could see the bandages beneath the slashes in his shirt. They'd probably both have scars from this adventure. Amber tightened her hold on the healer and glared at the Elf, who fidgeted slightly.

"You wanted to talk?" he inquired.

"I want to apologize, actually."

"For what?!" the warrior wondered, eyes wide.

"For..." He sighed heavily. "For not being understanding of your situation. I know you were raised in Tevinter, and their views of magick aren't like the rest of Thedas. I thought that you'd adjust once you'd been away for so long, but... It's not easy; changing your views. Especially with Justice and I around." There was stunned silence from everyone, and Adia looked at Amber.

"I was not expecting that," she stated.

"Me either," the mage admitted.

"What?.. I can't be nice?" Anders wondered, looking very confused. Adia snickered and shook her head.

"No, you can be nice. This just wasn't what I was expecting you to say when Tallis said you wanted to talk to him. We were just talking about all this in my room before she came in."

"You were?" The tone in her twin's voice meant she expected more information.

"A little bit... And I wouldn't use the term "talking"... More like subdued yelling and pinning to the mattress…" Amber's jaw dropped as Adia started blushing, and Anders chuckled.

"That sounds fun," he mused.

"In another situation, it might have been," Fenris clarified. "However, Adia was informing me that I have been... Less than kind towards you as of late."

"Understatement of the year..."

"No snide comments, Amber. Let him talk," the archer chastised.

"Sorry..."

"I owe you my thanks, mage," the warrior continued. "Both for my life, and Adia's. And I should not have reacted as I did when there was suspicion that you were hurt." The healer shrugged and nodded.

"Oh... Well, you're welcome. Mostly I just want to go home now. Back to Kirkwall, where's it relatively safe... From wyverns, mad Dukes, and Qunari plots."

"I agree. I want my nice warm bed. I'm even starting to miss Sandal and Bodahn," Adia brought up.

"I miss Varric, Merrill, and Aveline too," Amber added.

"And I miss my wine," Fenris put in with a smirk as he turned to the redhead. "Speaking of which, you do owe me a bottle, remember?"

"Why yes, yes I do," she replied with a grin. "You'll get it as soon as we get back to Kirkwall, I promise."

"You should take advantage of Orlais while we're here. They have a spiced red wine that's really amazing," Anders told them.

"How do you know? I thought you didn't drink?" Amber asked, raising an eyebrow. He smiled up at her, the smile slowly becoming a large grin.

"I don't drink any more, but I used to. However, nothing will ever come close to that Aquae Lucidis."

"Do not remind me of that..." Fenris said, holding his head.

"Me either..." Amber agreed, turning scarlet.

"...Diego talked to me. That's all I remember," Adia informed them. Fenris gave her a sideways glance before shaking his head.

"...I see. How about we find the cellar here and drink until we can't remember anything about today?... Or mostly anything." Adia returned his smile.

"...I strangely love this idea."

"...I don't approve of this, but I'm in no position to stop you," Amber noted as Anders snuggled against her even more.

"Nope," the healer stated, waving at the other two. "Have fun!"

"We'll be fine, Amber," Adia promised, giving her twin a quick hug and wandering off with Fenris to find the wine.


	24. Feynriel's Fade Quest

It was about a week after the twins returned from Orlais before the next call for their services arrived. Both Adia and Anders had new scars to show off to the group, and Isabella was taking a bit more of a "protective" stance around all the mages. Amber' s patience with Fenris continually wore thin, but she dealt with him for her sister's sake. They had received a letter from Arianni, requesting their help with her son once more, and journeyed to the Alienage. "I swear this city would fall apart if we all just up and moved," Adia quipped as they headed through Lowtown, hands locked behind her head.

"I'm starting to wonder if moving would be a good idea..." Amber mused.

"I'm pretty sure you two would still get pulled into trouble," Anders predicted.

"I must agree," Fenris added. Isabella stopped short and grabbed both Hawkes' arms, grinning broadly.

"Quick, someone tell Varric to mark this day down! They both agreed on something!" she teased. Amber just rolled her eyes as Anders shook his head and sighed. Fenris gave the pirate a stony glare. Only Adia seemed to share the mood.

"Surely it will be a day to remember!" Then she addressed her sister's earlier comment. "Well, it'd be different if we went looking for trouble. But we don't. It usually finds us in some way."

"Same with the Commander," the healer told them. "She could be walking to the market, and a horde of darkspawn, or street thugs, or Fade beasts would just show up."

"You're making that up!" the other mage accused, raising an eyebrow.

"If only I were."

"Amber, technically when we walk into a market something usually attacks us as well," the archer reminded her. "So Anders' story can't be that far-fetched."

"...Point taken."

"By the way, did this letter say what sort of trouble the boy was in?" Isabella asked, returning them to the task at hand.

"Something about his dreams again," Adia replied with a shrug.

"I've never heard of a mage who couldn't eventually be woken from his dreams," Anders stated with a shake of his head.

"If they're deep enough in the Fade, it could be almost impossible," Amber reminded him.

"But what are we supposed to be able to do about that?" Fenris wanted to know. This sort of thing was beyond him, and he didn't see why he or Adia needed to get involved. Said rogue looked up and tilted her head.

"Kick him really hard and hope he wakes up?" Both mages stared at her, blinking a few times, trying to determine if she was serious. Isabella chuckled and shook her head.

"Always the simple answers, sweetie."

"Not necessarily wrong, though," the Elf pointed out. They arrived at Arianni's home, to find her pacing and wringing her hands.

"Oh, thank the Creators you've come!" she exclaimed when she saw them, looking slightly relieved.

"Well, we couldn't very well say no, so here we are," the redhead assured her. "Where is Feynriel?"

"At the Dalish camp. Keeper Marethari came with news that three days ago, my son fell into a dream that no one can wake him from. His lips still fog a mirror, but the Keeper fears he is close to death, and the Demons will not let him return to his body!" Amber's eyes widened in horror, but Anders looked determined.

"Then someone has to go in after him."

"To the Fade? Are you insane?!" Fenris demanded of the healer.

"We already know he is, Fenris," Isabella scoffed with a dismissive wave. "But that does sound like quite a pickle this boy's in." Adia held up a hand.

"...Has anyone tried to kick him awake? I'm not very fond of this "going into the Fade" thing." Merrill came out of Arianni's house, shaking her head sadly.

"The Clan has tried to jolt him awake, with no success. He is deep in the Fade, apparently."

"Please, you must help my son!" the desperate mother begged.

"...Adia, if you're not comfortable with this, Anders and I can handle it," Amber offered with some hesitation. Sure enough, her twin looked at her like she'd grown a second head.

"Uh, no. I've heard stories and you're not going in there alone. I don't like the idea, but I'll do it if that's the only way." Anders wrinkled his nose at the archer.

"...What am I, chopped liver?" She gave him a playful smile.

"Hi Anders! I forgot you came with us!"

"Oh, may I come?!" Isabella asked, bouncing a bit. "I've always wanted to actually remember what I dream." Fenris remained sullen and silent. Adia cocked an eyebrow at the pirate.

"I find cutting back on the drinking helps with the remembering." The smile faded a little when she looked at the warrior, tugging on his arm. "What's wrong?"

"The Fade is the place for mages, not warriors..." he began, before sighing heavily. "But if you are going, then I am as well."

"It'll be fine," Adia promised. "We'll all just stick together. We've gotten out of weirder things."

"Well, then it's settled." Isabella cheered, clapping the former slave on the back.

"Oh thank you!" Arianni said, clasping her hands together.

"Come inside then," Merrill told them. "The Keeper and I are almost finished getting ready." They entered the small hovel, and the Keeper stood, smiling slightly.

"It is good that you have come so quickly. We do not have much time to spare, I fear." Amber bowed slightly to the older woman, concern on her face.

"Keeper Marethari, why is this happening to Feynriel?"

"He is what is known as a Somniari, or Dreamer: A mage capable of entering the Fade at any point, and being conscious of it. They can also invade others' dreams, and either help or harm them," the elder Elf replied with a sigh.

"There was a Somniari in Tevinter, who slew rivals in their sleep. Danarius bested him at his own game, and then slew him in the mortal world. It is how he became so powerful," Fenris explained.

"Dreamers also attract great interest from Demons," Marethari continued. "Right now, Feynriel cannot control his power. That is why he needs your help."

"So how do we help him?" Adia wondered. "Can we-" She motioned to Fenris, Isabella and herself. "Even get into the Fade? Isn't that something only mages can do?"

"The Keeper found an ancient Dalish ritual that will allow you to enter the part of the Fade where Feynriel is," Merrill told them with a smile. "There, you can get him away from the Demons, and hopefully get him to wake up."

"Adia, we have to help him," Amber told her twin, clutching her arm.

"I know, I know," the archer sighed. "We will... But he better be more grateful this time." She managed a small smile. "So what do we have to do?"

"See, I told you: Their bravery is inspiring!" Arianni gushed.

"If I may have a word with the Hawkes for a moment?" Marethari said, gently pulling the twins into the other room.

"There's a problem, isn't there?" the red-eyed mage guessed.

"Possibly," the Keeper replied with a nod. "Feynriel must not be allowed to become an abomination. The chaos and havoc a Dreamer abomination would wreak would be... Unthinkable. If it comes down to it, you must kill him in the Fade. That would make him what is known to the Circles as "Tranquil"." Amber's eyes nearly bugged out of her head as her jaw hit the floor. There was no way she was going to-

"...Or I could just slit his throat now while he's asleep and we can just avoid this all together," Adia spoke up.

"ADIA!"

"What? Amber, I'm not making anyone Tranquil. You said yourself it was a fate worse than death."

"But we're going to save him, damnit," the mage shot back with a shake of her head. "I'm not going to allow him to die or be stripped of his emotions, either."

"That's fine, I'd rather that happen," the redhead agreed. "But if it comes to it, we're leaving the Fade and I'm going to physically kill him."

"...Very well."

"Anyone you bring with you could be tested in the Fade. Are you all aware of this?" Marethari asked as they rejoined the others.

"I **never** give in to temptation," Isabella stated.

"No Demon shall twist my mind!" Fenris vowed.

"...I'll be all right," Anders replied, wondering what would happen with Justice.

"It'll be interesting... That's all I'm going to say about it. Let's just get this over with," Adia told the Dalish. They were all instructed to lie on the floor, inside of a circle drawn in chalk, filled with arcane symbols. Merrill and the Keeper started chanting, and the group felt themselves fall for a moment, and then they opened their eyes to see a hazy, muted area that looked like the inside of the Gallows. The archer sat up, rubbing her eyes and looking around. "So... This is the Fade?" she asked, slowly getting to her feet. Fenris walked over and pulled her up, grimacing at their surroundings.

"So it would seem."

"So, do the magick-wielders want to guide us from here?" Isabella asked with a low whistle. She'd seen stranger places, but this **was** the land of dreams. Amber and Anders turned from where they were standing to face the trio, but both looked incredibly different: Anders had the same blue lines and glowing eyes as when Justice manifested, not to mention the faint outline of armor, and a sword strapped to his side. Amber's eyes were glowing orange-red, and she had what looked like a fiery nimbus surrounding her entire body.

"I had not thought to return in such a way. It is good to feel the breath of the Fade again," Justice stated, looking pleased.

"Everyone all right?" Amber asked with a smile. Isabella blinked a few times, but Fenris took a step back, one hand moving to the hilt of his sword. Even Adia was taken aback by what she saw.

"Amber..."

"What?"

"...You're on fire." The mage seemed confused for a moment as she looked down at herself, and then back at her sister.

"I'm not on fire."

"I believe your sister means the magick that surrounds you," Justice realized.

"OH! No Adia, this is what I keep locked inside me, from when my eyes changed." The redhead proceeded to poke the mage. She felt warmth where her hand touched the nimbus, and a wave of... Power that washed over her.

"Adia, is that wise?" Fenris asked, still with a hand on his weapon.

"I haven't decided..." She kept poking Amber in random places, trying to see if there was any other reaction.

"We should not delay. I sense Feynriel's mind straining," Justice told them as he started walking down the hallway, Amber following him.

"...So, it's his world, and we play by his rules?" Isabella wondered.

"Seeing as how Justice is from the Fade, I'd be more inclined to listen to him and do as he says rather than running blindly into something," Adia pointed out.

"Hurry up, slowpokes!" Amber called back.

"...I'll show you a slow poke," the archer mumbled, mentally forming a plan to poke Amber in all her ticklish spots when they got back to the real world. As they walked through a set of doors to the "outside", the group saw what appeared to be a Shade coming towards them.

"Well, today is my lucky day: Two rare magicks at once," it said. "You are in the domain of Torpor. I do not wish to fight, if you are inclined to listen to my proposal."

"A Demon of Sloth!" Justice cried, standing in front of Amber. "Away with you!"

"Now, now, I mean you no harm, Spirit," Torpor assured him.

"Justice, if he doesn't want to fight, why not just listen to what it has to say?" Adia suggested. Amber's jaw fell open, and the Spirit looked upset.

"Sounds like a plan," Isabella agreed with a shrug.

"Adia, it is a Demon. It deserves nothing but death!" Fenris argued.

"Always so rash, little Elf... It is a wonder the Rage Demons have not gotten to you yet," Torpor stated as the warrior bristled. Adia quickly moved in front of the Elf before he did something foolish.

"What is it that you want?"

"You seek the boy? I do as well. There are two other Demons in this Realm also vying for his soul. I can help you against them, if you but give me the boy when all is said and done."

"Absolutely not!" Amber stated.

"Foul creature, you will not possess the boy!" Justice vowed.

"That's sort of counterpoint to why we're here, isn't it?" Isabella brought up.

"Adia... Can I kill it yet?" Fenris asked between clenched teeth. The redhead sighed heavily at the Demon and side-stepped out of the warrior's way.

"Have at it." A moment later, two Rage Demons appeared, but were instantly attacked by Amber and Justice while Fenris dealt with Torpor. Combat was over rather quickly. Fenris narrowed his eyes at the younger twin.

"Demons cannot be talked to, Adia. They only seek to corrupt people."

"We need to find Feynriel," Amber reminded them.

"Agreed," the Spirit said as they took off again.

"We need to stay out of their way in this place," the pirate whispered to her fellow rogue. "All three of them are..." She shivered. "Exquisite, but deadly."

"I would have to agree with you." Adia frowned a little. "I don't like it in here." They headed through another door, but suddenly felt as if the world was shifting around them. Adia and Amber took on the appearance of Arianni, and saw a young Feynriel sitting with Vincento. None of the others were there that they could see.

"Now, easy on the down stroke. Good! I'll have you scribing all of my letters soon," he was telling the young boy.

"Then maybe I could come with you to Antiva, Father? Mother said maybe next summer, right Mother?" He looked right at the twins, though whether he saw both of them was up for debate. Amber nudged her twin and whispered:

"Adia, Vincento doesn't feel right to me... Kind of like Torpor, but different." Her senses at least weren't being overrun here, unlike the real world.

"...That's not Vincento," the redhead stated. "He denied Feynriel when I first talked to him. He doesn't care about the boy."

"Mother?" Feynriel asked again, smiling brightly.

"Your Father doesn't care about you, Feynriel," Amber told him.

"Don't listen to her son. She's the one who's always been ashamed of you." Adia bristled and pointed at the "man".

"Liar! Feynriel, don't listen to him. He's a fake!"

"A... Fake?"

"She's trying to keep us apart! She-" the illusion of Vincento began.

"Feynriel, please think about this," Amber interrupted. "Do you even know who this man is?" Now the boy looked at his "father", frowning a bit.

"I... Wait, that's right! It was Mother who taught me to write! Not..." He tilted his head, obviously confused. "Who are you?"

"Don't... Question..." As he tried to speak, it got more difficult, until the illusion gave way, and a Desire Demon stood in full view. Feynriel's eyes widened in terror, and he gave a short scream as he fled through a wall. The twins regained their appearance, and the others appeared next to them. "You!" the Demon cried, pointing at the Hawkes. "You turned him against me!" Adia blinked a few times, staring at the creature.

"...I'd say you did a pretty good job of that when you decided to get naked." But the Desire Demon quickly regained her composure, smirking now as her eyes passed over the assembled people.

"Take away one of my pets, and I'll take away one of yours. Just how loyal are these friends you drag into the Fade?"

"Test me if you dare, Demon," Fenris snarled.

"Do not test my patience, creature," Justice warned, eyes narrowed.

"No Spirit, you and your human are of no concern to me," the Demon quickly assured him. "And you Elf, are not my type. What you desire, you have." But now she turned to Isabella. "But would your pirate queen stay if the open water beckoned? What do you say, sweetheart? A two-mast brigantine, square-main topsail, and a hundred well-built lads to answer your _every_ whim. I know you've been looking for a _stiff_ masthead." Its hands ran up and down its body as Isabella sauntered forward, hips swaying and eyes firmly on the Demon. "The Siren's Call Two will be waiting in Kirkwall's harbor. I'll be under the furs in the captain's quarters..."

"Isabella, it's a Demon!" Amber warned.

"Well, if it wasn't a Demon, I wouldn't think it could grant wishes," the pirate replied with a small smile. Adia was staring at their friend, jaw slack.

"Isabella! You can't be thinking of... Don't leave us!" Isabella was now standing in front of the Demon, and drew her blades.

"I like big boats. I cannot lie." With that she twirled the daggers and leapt at Amber, who stared wide-eyed as the rogue came at her. Justice, however, met the blades with the staff, pushing the others mage away as he parried again.

"Amber, get back!" he shouted, trying to snap her out of her shock.

"Isabella, no!" Adia growled, drawing her bow and attacking the Desire Demon. "You bitch! Give her back!" There was sheer chaos all around as Shades joined the fray, and the redhead managed to kill the Demon just as Justice drove the point of his staff through Isabella's chest. She stared at him for a moment before fading out of the Fade.

"Isabella..." Amber whispered, shaking her head. Fenris still had his blade up, and was glaring at the Spirit.

"Monster, you killed her!"

"I did no such thing!" Justice shot back, noting the warrior's stance. "She is now out of the Fade and back in her body in her right mind." Adia immediately got between them, one hand on the Elf's chest.

"Fenris, stop it! Please don't start a fight with Justice in here. Let's just find Feynriel and get out of here before anything else happens."

"Do not even think of turning on us," the former slave cautioned, leveling his weapon at the Spirit, who smirked.

"You do not frighten me, Elf."

"Justice, don't!" Amber chastised as she took his arm. "We have to find Feynriel."

"The boy is more important," he agreed with a nod. "Let us hurry." The archer shook her head, annoyed at not only the situation, but Fenris' reaction. She walked up beside her sister.

"Remind me to kick Isabella in the shins when we get out of here."

"I'll even hold her down for you," the fiery girl offered. They entered the next room, and saw Feynriel as they knew him standing with Marethari. Again, it was only Adia and Amber.

"And so it is with great honor that I present the savior of our tribe! Though he came to us as an unknown, he has risen to be our greatest!" Marethari was saying.

"Oh for the love of the Maker..." the redhead swore. "Not this again. This is another trick." She looked at Amber and huffed. "I hate this place."

"You get used to it. Let's get Feynriel out of here."

"Feynriel, that is not the Keeper. It's just another Demon trying to trick you!" Adia called to him. The boy looked up and blinked, seeing the girls.

"But... But I have the power to save the tribe!"

"Do you think they trust you with this power?" the mage wondered.

"Nonsense! Feynriel is one of us!" the "Keeper" argued.

"Do you trust yourself with this power?" Amber continued. "Power to kill someone in their dreams? The power to change reality?"

"It's just another Demon trying to trick you," the archer added. "Get away from it." Feynriel shook his head as if trying to clear it.

"That's right... The Keeper said this power was dangerous."

"No, you can make this world as you want it to be!" Marethari told him.

"No! I refuse this!" he shouted, again running through the nearest wall. As the twins watched, a Pride Demon took the place of the Keeper, and stared at them.

"With my power joined to his, Feynriel would have changed the world!"

"Or set it on fire," Adia shot back, glaring at the Demon. She was relieved to see that Fenris and Justice were with them once more.

"Would your friends turn down my deal so quickly?" the creature asked, looking thoughtfully at Amber. "Wouldn't you prefer living in the open, instead of in fear of misinformed people?"

"I would never submit myself to you, Demon!" she told it, staff out and ready.

"Your pleas will not work on us," Justice told it, standing in front of the mage. But as the Demon completed its view of the group, its lips pulled back in a smile.

"Then how about you, Elf?"

"What about me?" Fenris demanded, staring at it.

"You could kill that magister, and rule where and what he did. With just your martial prowess to hold his lands." The Elf lowered his weapon, blinking a few times.

"...I... I could, couldn't I?"

"Do not listen to it!" Justice cautioned, already afraid of where this could lead. Adia turned to stare at Fenris, eyes wide. He couldn't possibly…

"Fenris... No. Don't listen to that thing. It's telling you lies and you know it! Don't turn on us... On me."

"Don't you see?" he argued, seeming conflicted. "I could protect you with Danarius dead. And you would rule Minrathos as Queen."

"Adia..." Amber's tone held a warning. She could almost see the threads of magic the Demon was weaving over the Elf. If it got any worse… The archer backed up a bit, fear and desperation in her eyes.

"Fenris don't let that thing get to you! You can kill Danarius without its help. You don't need it!"

"I-" he began, before the Demon stepped forward and made its final offer:

"Kill these things, and I will grant you my power! The power to take down the magisters!" An evil grin spread across the Elf's face as he adjusted his grip on his sword.

"Yes..." Without another word, he attacked Justice, who quickly shifted his attention. Amber hurled a bolt of lightning at the creature.

"Maker curse you, Demon!" she snarled.

"He already has." The Demon attacked the twins, but Adia just stood staring at Fenris, who continued to assault the Spirit. All the fight seemed to have gone out of her, and she didn't even seem to be truly seeing any more.

"Adia!" The archer was vaguely aware of her sister's shout before she was violently shoved to the ground. There was a short scream, and then Justice's voice reached her ears:

"Amber!"

"...Amber?" she repeated, her mind not really bothering to work through the fog it was currently in. Fenris had betrayed them, so what did it matter? She saw her sister get to her feet, eyes glowing, and felt a scalding wind sweep over her.

"You think Demons know every trick in the Fade? Guess again!" The mage released a blast of fire that seemed to sear the very air, and the Pride Demon screamed in agony. In a matter of moments, it was wiped from reality. Justice removed the point of the blade from Fenris, who disappeared in a flash of light. He came over and looked between the girls.

"Are you two all right?"

"Fine... Adia?" Amber replied, coughing for a moment. But the redhead continued to stare at the spot where the Elf had been, not even acknowledging them. Amber cursed under her breath, already beginning to feel the after-effects of what she'd done. "Justice... Grab her so we can finish this."

"Amber, you-" he began, before she cut him off.

"Will be fine until we're done here. Don't think Anders and Fenris are the only stubborn ones in the group. Let's go.

"...As you wish," he said with a sigh. Anders was not going to be happy with him when they shifted back to the mortal realm. "Adia, let us be away from this place and finish our task." He gently pushed her back towards the main area. She allowed it, putting all her will into not breaking down into a puddle of tears. Feynriel was standing there, and Amber said a few things to him, and it seemed like they had agreed on something. He then walked into the very fabric of the Fade, and then she felt a tug on her essence. A moment later, she was back in Arianni's house, with Merrill standing over her.

"Welcome back, Adia! Everything all right? Isabella and Fenris woke up and just... Ran out."

"...Where did he go?" she asked quietly.

"I'm not sure. Maybe back home?" Adia stood up, trying to shake off the feelings of betrayal and heartache.

"Feynriel is fine. Amber and Justice talked to him. You'll have to ask them what they talked about; I don't know. When they wake up, just tell Amber I went home." She quickly left the Alienage and began the long walk home, hands jammed in her pockets and head down. After fighting with herself over which way to go, she ended up standing in front of the door to Fenris' mansion. Another few moments of internal arguing, and she let herself in, closing the door quietly behind her. "...Fenris?" The sounds of muttered curses drifted down from his room, but the Elf didn't make an appearance. Quietly ascending the stairs, she stood in the doorway for a moment. Her arms were now crossed over her chest, but her head was still down. "...You asked me not too long ago if I still trusted you. Do you remember that?" she finally asked, startling him from his pacing.

"...Adia... I..." He shook his head and looked away. "Yes, I remember."

"I trusted you." She looked at up, face a blank mask. "Why did you betray us?"

"You cannot understand what it was like, Adia... I could see everything that Demon was saying; feel what it would be like to rule in place of Danarius. To be safe and finally free." He crossed to her, but remained just out of her reach.

"You are safe and free, Fenris. How many times do I have to tell you this? There's not a force on Thedas that would stop me from killing that man myself if he came for you again." Adia dropped her arms to her sides and shook her head sadly. "You accuse Anders of being an abomination because of his merger with Justice, you try to convince me that my own sister could easily be tempted by the powers of a Demon, and you parade around declaring that you are better than the mages and could resist a Demon's offer..." Now they locked eyes. "But I didn't see either of them accepting anything they were offered. Isabella I could expect to betray us, but you?"

"I would never hurt you! I didn't, even with that Demon whispering to me!"

"It told you to kill us! All of us! Did you think you could be selective and just murder my sister and Justice?! And for that matter, do you think I'd want ANYTHING to do with you after? And that's assuming the Demon allowed you to let me live!"

"I would have taken its head myself if it tried to harm you!" He grabbed her shoulders, bringing their faces inches apart. "You deserve more than what you have, Adia. You deserve to rule, and have people follow you. You would be a good leader. Better than any magister in Tevinter, and you would do it without magick. That is what I wanted." But the rogue shoved him away and jumped back, eyes narrowed.

"Don't touch me," she growled, hands balling into fists. "I don't want any of that. I want a normal life with those I care about. I don't want to lead anyone and I don't want anything to do with those who'd accept a Demon's offer of power and then use that power to hurt my family."

"How can you think of that... Justice-creature as family?! It killed Isabella." Now Fenris knew that the pirate wasn't actually dead, but what damage had been done to her with her "death" in the Fade. For that matter, what had happened to him? Adia stared at him for a few moments before rearing back her fist and letting it connect with his jaw.

"You are such a hypocrite!" The warrior lay sprawled on the floor for only a second before growling and leaping at her, shoving Adia hard against the wall as he pinned her arms at her sides.

"A hypocrite?! You saw what happened to her! That thing dropped her without a second's hesitation. I attacked it when the Demon spoke to me, yes. But I would not have attacked you." The archer grunted as she hit the wall, quickly twisting in his grip.

"Isabella turned on us and attacked us! Justice was defending from her attacks!" She head-butt him, and then brought her knee up, catching him in the gut with it. "You wouldn't have had a choice, Fenris! You made a deal with it! If it wanted me dead then you would have killed me!"

"NEVER!" One of his hands came up and wrapped around her throat as he dropped them both to the floor. "I would sooner turn the blade on myself than use it against you." Adia bucked her hips upwards, bringing her legs up and locking them around his chest. She then rolled forward, flipping them over and landing on top of him as she grabbed at the strings on her vest and popped it open to reveal the regular (not armored) shirt underneath.

"You might as well just stab me and get it over with now because what you did was a hundred times worse than any physical pain you could ever do." Fenris lay there, staring at her in shock, eyes wide. "You were willing to kill us all back there to get the upper hand on a man you're not even sure is still hunting you. You're no better than a blood mage." Shock turned to anger as he shoved the redhead off and rammed her into the nearest wall, markings flaring brightly.

"I AM **NOTHING** LIKE THEM!" Adia yelped in spite of herself, feeling the wall give slightly under her.

"YOU ACCEPTED HIS OFFER! **How** is that not being like them?!"

"What will it take for you to understand that I could never harm you?!" He was seething, teeth clenched and muscles straining. She jerked her arms free and put her hands on his chest, shoving him back and away from her, detaching herself from the wall.

"Maybe not physically, but you do it enough emotionally. You put my sister and Anders down constantly for being mages, you make me feel like a bad person for wanting to help the mages because you can't see past your own bad experiences with magick, and you play games with my head almost daily..." Adia took a deep, ragged breath to try and calm herself. "...I can't keep doing this, Fenris."

"What is **that** supposed to mean?" he wondered, looking confused.

"Nothing," she replied with a frown and shake of her head. 'It doesn't matter. I shouldn't have come here. I'm sorry." She pushed past him and headed for the stairs. However, a hard tug on her braid stopped her. Fenris had grabbed it and wrapped it around his hand, using her hair to pull her back against the wall, his body pressed against hers. There was something in his eyes that Adia had not seen before.

"You are the most infuriating, stubborn, beautiful woman I have ever met... I don't want to lose you, Adia." The Elf bent his head and roughly kissed her, one hand still wrapped in her braid, and the other at her waist, holding the rogue still. Adia squeaked against his lips and struggled for only a moment before falling still and returning the kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and she pressed herself even closer against him. After a few minutes, Fenris finally let go of her hair and stepped back, face flushed. "I... I am sorry if that was a bit too forward." Instead of answering, the archer reached forward and grabbed his jerkin, twisting her hands in the fabric as she pulled him back against her, kissing him much like before. It was his turn to be momentarily startled before wrapping his arms tightly around her back. When Adia broke the kiss, he seemed surprised. "You still want me, even after... What happened?"

"Maker knows I shouldn't, but yes, I do. I've made that clear a few times. But..." She looked away as if expecting rejection. "Do you want me?"

"More than anything," he assured her. "I'm sorry about… I..." He sighed, and the redhead looked up, eyes wide.

"...You do?" The former slave started chuckling.

"Yes. I guess I haven't made it obvious, but I do. I care about you Adia. More than I've ever cared for anyone before."

"So... Does this mean we can stop "dancing" around each other, as Amber calls it?" she asked with a small smile as she blushed.

"Yes, I believe that's what it means. Speaking of your sister..." He sighed again. "I should apologize to her."

"No...You should apologize to Anders and Justice." Fenris looked up, defeated.

"Them as well," he hesitantly agreed. The archer gently cupped his face.

"If you do and manage not to start a fight with them, I'll let you into the wine cellar at the estate and you can take whatever you like." Now the warrior smirked.

"Deal," he replied with a nod. Adia kissed him again before taking his hand and heading towards the Hawke Estate.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the mansion to see Lirene talking to Leandra, who looked horrified. Shadowfade was pacing by the front door, Diego watching the cat. "Oh, Messere Adia! Thank goodness you've arrived," Bodahn exclaimed when he saw the two of them.<p>

"...What's going on?" Adia wondered, raising an eyebrow at the scene.

"Adia, I need to go to Darktown. Your sister collapsed in the Alienage, and Anders brought her to the clinic," Leandra told her in a rush, wringing her hands together.

"I came as soon as I heard what happened, Lady Adia. We were just about to leave," Lirene added. Adia turned on her heel and raced towards Darktown, her heart thumping wildly in her chest. She was vaguely aware of Fenris telling her to wait up, but she wasn't about to slow down for anything. Getting to the clinic in record time, she saw Varric and Merrill outside the doors. The Dwarf tried to say something, but she rushed right past them and skidded to a halt in the clinic.

"Amber!" she called out, eyes darting around frantically for her twin. The dark-haired mage was lying on a cot, eyes closed, pale, and the rogue could hear her wheezing slightly with each breath. Anders was kneeling next to her, holding her hand. He looked up when he heard the younger girl.

"...She'll be fine," she said softly. Adia was next to him a moment later.

"What happened?! Why does she look like that?!"

"In the Fade, she tapped into the magick she has sealed inside her," the healer replied with a frown. "But her body has a hard time stopping the magick once it begins flowing. It seared her lungs badly, and she collapsed before she could even tell Arianni and the Keeper what happened to Feynriel. I got her here and got the worst of the damage taken care of, but she's too weak right now for me to continue. She needs to stay here and-" Fenris chose that moment to round the corner, and Anders stood up and glared at the Elf. "This is **your** fault!"

"What are you talking about?" the warrior demanded. Adia grabbed the blonde's jacket to get his attention.

"Anders! Focus! She needs to stay here and what?"

"And rest," he finished, not taking his eyes off Fenris. "Tomorrow I'll finish healing her." Leandra raced in with Diego and Shadowfade at her heels, dropping to her knees beside the cot.

"My baby!"

"Get out of here Fenris, before I do something we will both regret," Anders warned as he turned his attention back to Amber.

"Are you threatening me?" the Elf shot back with a smirk. "You don't have the guts to-" A moment later, Fenris was slammed into the wall by a spell, and then Justice stepped towards him.

"We will not say it again. **Leave**."

"Oh for the love of Andraste's toasted ass!" the archer shouted, moving in between Fenris and the angry glowing mage man. "Justice, please! He came down here to apologize, nothing more. Can we NOT do this in front of my mother?!" Leandra was still by the cot, shock clear on her face as she watched what was going on.

"...Adia..." she said softly, clutching at Amber's hand.

"...Andraste's flaming knickers..." the duo said as the Spirit retreated and Anders ran a hand down his face. "I regret this already..."

"You two can beat the shit out of each other another time, but not here. Not in front of Mother and not while my sister is hurt," Adia stated with a growl, shifting her gaze between Anders and Fenris. "If either of you cannot conduct yourselves like adults I swear I will spank the both of you like children with my bow!"

"Sweetheart, if anyone is going to be spanked, let the Mother in the group handle that," Leandra said with a small smile as she stood. "Now then: I don't know what that was all about, and I'll get answers later. Right now I just care about getting Amber better. Does she have to stay here, Anders?"

"No, but..." the healer swallowed hard and shook his head. "You really want me to carry her all the way through the City to the estate?"

"Not if Adia still has my cellar key, no," the older woman replied.

"It's in my room back at the estate," the redhead revealed. "Fenris can always fist the door though and save time."

"...I can what?" the Elf asked.

"He can what?" Leandra echoed.

"You know, that glowy thing your hand does. Can't you use it on the door and break it open or something?"

"I could. Can't you just pick the lock, though? Or have Varric help you?"

"Whatever you do, please make it quick," Leandra entreated. "I'd rather have Amber home than here... No offense, Anders." The blonde's shoulders slumped more.

"No, it's all right... Nobles shouldn't be forced to stay in a place like this." Leandra frowned and lightly smacked his shoulder, and Anders jumped.

"You sound like my husband when we first got to Ferelden and slept in barns. Are all men so hard on themselves?"

"I'm starting to wonder the same thing myself, Mother. Maybe it's just a broody mage thing," Adia added as she smirked at Anders and exited the clinic, climbing the ladder to the cellar. She proceeded to go to town on the lock, quite a few curses escaping her mouth before she managed to get it open.

"Blondie, the door's open!" Varric called out. Anders came out of the clinic, Amber held securely in his arms.

"Someone's going to have to take her for a moment while I climb the ladder."

"Um, I'm a little short for that, unfortunately," the Dwarf apologized.

"I'm not strong enough. I'm sorry..." Merrill softly added.

"...I-" Fenris began.

"**NO**," the healer stated flatly.

"Adia, can you hold your sister up?" Leandra asked with a heavily sigh. The rogue echoed the sigh and took her sister from the blonde, glaring half-heartedly at him and shaking her head.

"Really Anders, he's trying to be helpful."

"Hate me later," the blonde retorted. "I know I'm being petty, but I don't care right now." He climbed the ladder and took Amber back from her. "He attacked Justice in the Fade, and his betrayal nearly cost you your life at the hands of that Pride Demon. And then Amber..." He looked down at her, frowning. "She was more concerned about you than her own health." Adia climbed the ladder after him and headed up the stairs from the cellar to the main floor, holding the door open for him as he carried Amber.

"It comes with the territory. It never fails; one of us usually gets hurt when we think the other is in danger." Anders got up the stairs and placed the dark-haired girl gently on her bed.

"You're lucky to have each other... My siblings probably don't even remember me." Adia gave him a friendly smile as she covered her sister with a blanket.

"You can have Carver," she offered. He gave her a sideways glance.

"Do you want us to kill each other? Bad enough Fenris and I are heading that way." He paused for a moment, and then looked more serious. "I take it you and he... Discussed things?" The redhead blushed fiercely.

"Define "discussed". If you mean we exchanged words and blows in equal amounts than yes, we did."

"You seemed almost broken in the Fade, from what Justice showed me," Anders revealed. "But you seem fine now... Present circumstances not withstanding."

"I was in shock," she replied with a frown. "I didn't think he would actually do it. Isabella I kinda expected she would: It's just who she is, and I'm sure she's at the Hanged Man right now regretting her choice with several large bottles. Imagine how you'd feel if Amber did that to you? Or if Justice turned on you?" The mage shuddered for a moment and violently shook his head, wrapping his arms around himself.

"...So he apologized?" His voice was so low she had to strain to hear it.

"In the best way he knew how," she gave him a small, goofy smile "We'll both be feeling it in the morning, but he wanted to come apologize to Amber. I told him he needed to apologize to you and Justice as well." Anders took a deep breath and uncurled.

"I don't think that's a good idea right now... Maybe when Amber wakes up I'll be more open to it." Adia gave him a hug.

"I understand, Anders. For what it's worth, I'm sorry I caused Amber to get hurt." He seemed surprised at the gesture, but returned the hug.

"It's not your fault. I just don't like seeing her like this. I'm sure she doesn't like it when I get hurt, either."

"No one likes to see the person they care about get hurt." The archer patted his shoulder. "Do you need anything?" The blonde shook his head.

"No, I'll be fine. Just like the Deep Roads, except warmer. I'll let you know when she wakes up." Adia gave him a sideways glance.

"Right, so you need something to eat then if it's just like the Deep Roads. I'll bring you up something." There was a knock on the door, and Fenris stood there with Leandra. Shadowfade came racing in, jumped on the bed, and curled up by Amber's head.

"Adia, do you need anything?" the warrior wondered.

"I'm fine, Fenris," she replied with a smile.

"Very well." He turned away as Leandra sat next to Anders.

"I'll be down in a little while for dinner, dear," she told her middle child. The rogue gave her mother a hug and joined the Elf in the hallway.

"...Are you okay?"

"...The honest truth?" he replied after a moment. "No, I am not."

"What's on your mind?" she asked, taking his hand.

"Your sister is injured, your mother beside herself with worry, you were nearly heartbroken, and I was slammed into a wall by **Anders** of all people." Adia raised an eyebrow and grinned.

"I can put you into a wall if it'll make you feel better. But Amber will be fine, and my mother **always** worries." Fenris sighed heavily and leaned against the wall.

"You know what I mean. And then the worst part was that I did actually feel... Threatened by that Fade creature." Adia poked his nose.

"He has a name, Fenris. I would greatly appreciate it if you used it. Justice is pretty powerful from what I've seen. No one would fault you for feeling threatened."

"Yet he resides in a body that under normal circumstances, I wouldn't even raise my guard around."

"Well, maybe this'll teach you not to underestimate people again."

"...And you are not angry with me for your sister's current condition?"

"I've no one to blame for Amber getting hurt but myself. You do horrible things to me, and I let the situation get to me when I should have kept my wits and fought rather than stand there like a fool." Fenris blinked at her, confused.

"...You blame yourself? But... But I was the reason you lost your focus in the first place." Adia shrugged and leaned against the wall next to him.

"I shouldn't have let it get to me like it did. Yes, you were the cause of it, but I should have had more control over myself to not shut down like that."

"I am sorry, Adia." He grabbed her and hugged her tightly for a moment. "I caused you that pain, and almost caused you to lose the one thing you keep fighting me over." She returned the hug, resting her head on his chest and smiling a bit.

"What's done is done, I don't fault anyone for it. I knew going in there was going to end badly. But," Adia lifted her head and locked eyes with him, now grinning broadly. "If you ever betray me again, I just might have to beat your ass."

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind," he acknowledged with a chuckle. "Maybe we should-" Leandra was suddenly in the doorway, smiling brightly.

"Amber's awake!" The younger Hawke grabbed Fenris' hand and dragged him back into the room, going right to her sister's side. Amber looked confused as to where she was, and her eyes widened when she saw the warrior.

"Got 'im back?" she asked, voice rough and raspy.

"Sweetheart, try not to talk," Anders admonished gently. "You might start-"

"I'm fine, And-" the other mage interrupted, before a coughing fit stole the rest of her sentence. The blonde sighed and put a hand on her chest, a moment's concentration making the coughing cease.

"No, don't listen to the healer. He only knows what's best for you..." His lover's response was to sheepishly stick her tongue out at him.

"Logic, the biggest enemy in the world," Adia teased, sitting on the edge of the bed. "You need to stop this bad habit of saving me from being stupid. Maybe if you let me get my ass kicked once I'd learn." But Amber shook her head.

"...My job..."

"Amber, your sister is a big girl too," Leandra chimed in. "Let her take her own lumps once in a while." Again, the dark-haired girl shook her head.

"Promised..."

"Confused mage," Anders stated, holding up a hand.

"Amber..." the rogue said with a sigh as she poked her twin's nose. "I'm sure even Father would agree to letting me getting whopped a few times. He wouldn't fault you for that." The other girl rubbed her nose and frowned for a moment.

"...Keep you... Safe..."

"Amber, a mage doesn't exactly make the best bodyguard," Fenris pointed out.

"That's a fair point," Leandra agreed. Amber narrowed her eyes and huffed. Adia swatted at the Elf, catching him on the shoulder.

"Not helping."

"What? I was being truthful, and that is a reason for her to step back every so often. She is a mage, and more delicate than a warrior like myself."

"...She can light you on fire with a flick of her wrist. Delicate my ass." She turned back to Amber. "You are a silly woman and I shall make you pay for being such when you're better." But her twin was now looking back and forth between Adia and Fenris.

"…Good now?" The archer just blushed and nodded. Leandra stood and smiled at her daughters.

"That's my cue to leave, I think." She kissed Amber's forehead. "Now be good and do what Anders tells you, all right? I'll bring up food for you two in a little while." She turned and hugged Adia. "Thank you, dear, for being there for her."

"Always will be," the redhead promised, returning the hug. "We might as well be attached at the hip." As the older woman left the room, and uncomfortable silence slowly descended on the group. Finally, Amber looked at the Elf.

"...Fenris..."

"Yes?" he answered, slightly fearing the tirade that might follow.

"...You..." She huffed and coughed for a moment. "Idiot..." Anders started snickering as the warrior seemed relieved. Adia giggled and patted her sister's hand.

"Your way with words is astounding, sister." The red-eyed girl stuck her tongue out. "Well, if you don't want to be teased maybe you should listen to the healer and save the talking until you can do it. However," She looked at Fenris. "Did you have something to say?" He fidgeted a bit before nodding.

"Yes... Amber, I owe you an apology. It seems that no one is immune to a Demon's temptation. Not even myself."

"...Mm-hmm..." she said, giving him a sideways glance. Adia shifted her gaze to Anders, but still addressed the former slave.

"And what about to them?" And now the warrior cringed and sighed heavily.

"Adia, I'm not... I feel very uneasy when that- Justice manifests."

"Funny, I always feel uneasy around you," the healer shot back, folding his arms across his chest as Amber giggled.

"Does it have something to do with the lyrium?" the archer wondered. "Or the fact that the two of you are just jerks to each other?"

"I am unsure," Fenris revealed with a shrug.

"I figured it was both," Anders scoffed.

"Anders..." Amber warned.

"Right... Sorry..."

"How about we all call a truce and just... Start over?" Adia offered.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Fenris wondered.

"Justice will probably hold a grudge, Adia. I know I will too," Anders added.

"You," Adia pointed to Fenris. "Will stop being an ass to the mages. And you," She looked at Anders. "...Are you two both going to hold a grudge against Isabella as well?" The healer frowned and shook his head.

"Isabella doesn't profess to be better than mages. Though that whole "I never give in to temptation" bit was a rather laughable."

"It was, but it still doesn't change the fact that she did the same thing Fenris did. I doubt the outcome would have been much different if anyone else came with us. It's stupid to be mad at one and not the other," the rogue pointed out.

"Adia, define "being an ass to the mages"," the warrior brought up.

"Be nice to them, or something that resembles nice. Don't bait, don't argue, and for the love of the Maker's ass use Anders' name."

"To be fair, I doubt "Anders" is his actual name," the Elf said with a smirk.

"...Says the Elf named Fenris," the blonde retorted. Amber broke into giggles again, but that quickly dissolved into a short coughing fit. Adia flicked her gaze between the two of them and sighed.

"You two are so alike it makes my head hurt."

"I'm not making any promises," Anders informed them. "I'm a smart-ass by nature; you know that. And I know that anyone can be tempted by a Demon. The Circle in Ferelden, Tevinter, Merrill-"

"All mages by the way, and not helping your case," Fenris interrupted.

"You and Isabella aren't mages, though. And the Commander was in the Fade a few times herself, and she and her companions were tempted at times too."

"...You too?" Amber realized as Anders grimaced.

"Me too. I even suggested she ally with a blood mage at one point. I must have been temporarily insane."

"So we can all agree that everyone can be tempted by Demons, not just mages?" Adia spoke up. "I think we're making progress already."

"If you say so," the warrior said.

"Well, we haven't killed each other... Yet," Anders added.

"The day is young, and you are still you," the former slaved reminded him, raising an eyebrow. Adia met her sister's gaze and shook her head.

"...It's days like this that I question why I'm attracted to men and inwardly wish Isabella would teach me how women supposedly "go at it"." As her sister's eyes went impossibly wide, and the healer began laughing, Fenris looked… Bothered.

"You aren't serious, are you?"

"Well, Isabella is good for "relieving tension" as she calls it," Anders reminded them as the Elf frowned.

"Not helping..." The archer smiled and hugged him, shaking her head.

"No, I'm not serious. It was a joke."

"Be that as it may..." He looked at Anders and sighed. "Adia wanted me to speak to... Justice." There was a pause as the healer pursed his lips.

"...Okay, I'm going to make this clear: I am not responsible for how he reacts."

"...Be fine..." Amber assured him as she tugged on his coat.

"I wanted him to apologize to Justice as well," Adia told them, staying in front of Fenris. Anders dropped his eyes down for a moment, and then lifted them up.

"If I may suggest a few things?"

"That depends on what they are," the warrior replied, folding his arms across his chest. Andes began ticking off points on his fingers.

"Don't challenge him, don't argue with him, and for the Maker's sake, don't piss him off... I don't want to have Vengeance take over."

"...I will try not to do any of that, provided he also behaves himself."

"Trouble..." Amber predicted, rolling her eyes.

"...I suddenly feel like we should go outside if only to save Amber's room and the rest of the estate from being blown up," Adia suggested.

"No, better to do it here, in case passer-bys hear or see anything," Anders countered.

"I can agree on that," Fenris said with a nod.

"Just... Don't destroy the house," the rogue warned. "I think Mother would be very sad." Anders started to stand, but Amber grabbed his hand and held it. He nodded, closing his eyes, and the blue veins cracked open, what seemed like blue fire circling him. Justice opened his eyes and looked at Amber, relief and a bit of fear on his face.

"I knew you were injured!"

"Okay now..." the mage assured him.

"But you were not, and you refused help. And then that Elf-"

"Who is standing right here," Fenris interrupted. Justice slowly turned his head, glaring at Fenris, whose markings flared for a moment as he took a small step back. Adia kept herself planted in front of the Elf, inwardly praying Justice wouldn't truck over her to get to him.

"Justice... Please, hear him out."

"Say your peace," the Spirit said after a moment's pause.

"I..." Fenris swallowed hard. "I attacked you wrongly in the Fade. The Demon whispered in my mind, and I believed that it would grant me what it promised. Had I been in my right mind-"

"The outcome would have been no different," Justice cut him off.

"...Excuse me?" the former slave demanded, stunned.

"Your apology has the right words, but the wrong feeling behind it. You are not sorry for attacking us. Given the chance, you might even do it now. You are sorry because Adia was emotionally damaged by your actions, and her sister was physically harmed, which caused her more grief. Your words are better saved for Adia." He shook his head. "I cannot accept them as sincere." Adia looked between the men a few times, tilting her head.

"...Huh?" she finally asked, completely lost.

"His apology is nothing but empty words, done for the wrong reasons," Justice explained. "I may not understand mortal emotions very well, but I do know that a lack of emotion means you are not fully committed to whatever it is you are discussing. There is nothing in your voice, your stance, or your expression to indicate that you truly believe what you are saying, Elf. That means either you are lying, or you are merely placating someone." Amber gave the glowing man a sideways glance and shook her head.

"... Justice..." she sighed out, coughing a bit. Adia meanwhile, was staring at Fenris, who finally blinked at her.

"...What?"

"...Is he right?" The warrior pursed his lips and looked down.

"...Partially. The Demon forcing me to attack, I am sorry for. You feeling betrayed, angry, and heartbroken, I am sorry for. Amber getting injured and worrying you and Lady Amell, I am sorry for."

"What **aren't** you sorry for?" the rogue demanded.

"Saying it will defeat the whole point of this, Adia." Silence descended on them again, and then Adia shoved him hard into the wall. Amber sat up in shock, and Justice watched the situation with mild confusion and amusement. "Not this again!" Fenris shouted, trying to remain still so that he did not provoke further action from anyone.

"This seems to be the only way I can ever get an answer out of you. I thought you wanted to apologize because you were actually sorry for attacking Justice, not because you wanted to please me," Adia explained, grinding her teeth a bit.

"I'm sorry for how it happened," he tried to tell her.

"Elf, if you wish to fight me, we can settle this," Justice proposed. Everyone went still at that statement, and Amber wasn't sure she liked where this was going.

"Um-" she started to say, before Fenris interjected.

"You would risk me killing the body?"

"You cannot kill us," the Spirit replied with a smirk. "It would merely be a test to prove who is more capable. If we win, you will sincerely apologize, and never attack us again." Adia stepped away from Fenris as the warrior considered the terms.

"If I win?" he wondered. Justice shrugged and rocked on his heels for a moment.

"We will admit we are an abomination, and surrender ourselves to the Circle."

"No," Adia quickly said, seeing the fearful look on her twin's face.

"Why not?" the men asked in unison.

"Because I said so. Those terms are insane!" She pointed at Justice. "In the chance you lose to him, you're not going to the Circle because it'd break my sister's heart, and I don't feel like blowing it up to get Anders out of there." Now it was Fenris' turn. "You're just not going to attack either of them again, ever."

"I wouldn't lose to him, Adia Hawke," Justice assured her with a grin as he folded his arms. "But if that is your wish-" Fenris took the bait.

"No, we will settle this. But if I win... If I win, you will never manifest around others again. If Amber chooses to associate with you, that is her decision."

"...Stubborn..." the red-eyed girl muttered.

"I swear to the Maker that if either of you damage this house or call attention to the guards, I will end you both," Adia stated with a sigh.

"No, we will do this at my home," the Elf told them. "Tomorrow. In front of everyone, so there is no backing out of our deal."

"Those terms are acceptable," Justice agreed. "Until tomorrow." The veins disappeared, and Anders fell to the floor, swearing as he shakily got to his feet.

"Of all the bloody stubborn, idiotic, ego-driven ideas..."

"...Okay?" Amber asked, reaching for his hand.

"I'm fine, love. For the moment, anyway." He sat down and ran his free hand across his face, still shaking his head,

"For the record, I think this is a horrible idea. A horrible, very bad idea," Adia brought up.

"Me too," the healer agreed as Amber vigorously nodded.

"What's so bad about it?" Fenris wanted to know.

"Firstly, for as much as you're going to be fighting Justice, it's still Anders' body. Secondly, I'm not sure either of you know when enough is enough and you're both too stubborn to yield," the rogue pointed out. Anders raised his hand.

"For the record, I'm a big baby who **really** doesn't want any more scars from blades." The archer stared at the former slave, a very serious look in her eyes.

"Promise me that you'll stop before it gets out of hand... Before one or both of you are hurt."

"Adia, what could he do to hurt me?"

"Need I remind you that I sent you flying into the wall of my clinic," Anders stated, raising an eyebrow. "Without needing to touch you."

"...I promise to stop before Anders is the one needing healing," the warrior vowed with an evil grin. The healer looked at Amber and sighed.

"Sweetheart, it's been a pleasure knowing y-" She smacked him as hard as she could on the arm. "OW!"

"...Not funny..." she wheezed as another coughing fit seized her. Anders held her until she could breathe normally again.

"...I'm sorry," he apologized softly, kissing her forehead.

"...I'm not going to patch up your wounds if you get your ass kicked," Adia told Fenris, frowning at him.

"I will not have need of healing."

"Fenris, you've never seen Justice fight," Anders argued.

"I have seen you fight." The blonde stared dumbstruck at the other man.

"It's not the same thing! He's not a mage!"

"Then I shall need to be a quick study tomorrow," the Elf retorted with a shrug. Adia had heard enough, and proceeded to drag Fenris into the hall, closing the door after them. What would it take to get through to him?

"You have no idea what you're getting yourself into," she cautioned.

"And you do?"

"I've **seen** Justice fight, Fenris. You're not going to be fighting Anders. I don't think you get that."

"And how is it so different?" The rogue put her hands on her hips.

"He fights like you do." That made Fenris worried for a moment.

"Explain."

"He's a warrior, you dope. At least from what I can gather. You're not going to be fighting some _delicate _mage tomorrow. Not by a long shot."

"He is still in a mage's body, regardless of what he was," the Elf dismissed. "That will factor into it. I am not worried, Adia, nor should you be."

"I **am** worried, you ass. I'm worried you're going to get hurt, and I'm worried Anders is going to get hurt. If you weren't going to be sincere about apologizing, then you should have just told me you weren't really sorry instead of faking it."

"It meant something to you, though," he replied, looking at the floor. "I didn't realize he could sense my emotions. Or lack thereof." Adia huffed in annoyance.

"It did mean something to me, but I'd rather you be truthful than lie about it. Now I can't help but wonder if you're even really sorry you betrayed us at all."

"Adia, no!" He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her close. "I didn't want to hurt you. I do not want to hurt you. And you were hurt by my actions, and for that I am sorry. But the truth? I chose my first target. And anyway, it wouldn't have mattered. Anders would just have woken from the Fade like Isabella and I did."

"And what would have happened if you beat Justice?" she asked, looking up at him. "Who would you have attacked after that? Amber? You do realize that if you ever raise a finger at my sister, I'd kill you with out a second thought."

"...Yes, I know. Nor do I wish to test you on that." Fenris was positive she would make good on her threat, and the long range and short temper of the archer was enough to keep him in line. She grinned at him.

"Smart man. Why did you accept its offer, anyway?"

"I... Do not know. At the time, I felt like it would be the only way for me to defeat Danarius. Now... Now I just feel used and foolish."

"You know if he ever came for you we wouldn't allow it, right? I know you and my sister and Anders have your differences, but there's not one person in our group who'd allow that to happen." She gently caressed his cheek, but shook his head.

"Are you certain about that? They wouldn't cheer to see me gone so they could get back to their crusade in peace?"

"Fenris, regardless of how they feel about you, they know slavery is wrong. You've seen it yourself what happens to the slavers we run into. Stop being silly."

"I still think they feel it would be better were I not around. I am the only one aside from Sebastian and Aveline who does not outright support this crusade of theirs. And I am the most opposed to it."

"Yes, but I want you around, so that has to count for something, right?"

"I... I suppose it does. Amber wishes to ensure your happiness as much as you ensure hers. She has what she wants, and you... Have what you want?" He looked down at the woman in his arms as she wrapped hers around his neck.

"I think so." Adia gave him a soft kiss and smiled. "Do you have what you want?"

"For the most part," he replied with a small smile of his own. "I will admit to still wanting Danarius' heart in my hand, but for now... I am content."

"Good. Just... Promise me you won't underestimate Justice tomorrow. I really don't want to have to tell you "I told you so" while nursing you back to health."

"I will be fine, my little rogue," he assured her.

"I'll just have to take your word for it," she said with a sigh. "Stubborn man."


	25. Interlude: Spirit vs Slave

The next day Adia, Amber, and Anders headed over to Fenris' place. The elder Hawke was still a little weak, and stopped to catch her breath every so often. "Sorry about this," she apologized for what must have been the tenth time.

"If you hadn't been so insistent to come, I'd have made you stay in bed," Anders told her, shaking his head.

"You're awful at following your own advice, you know," she shot back, giving him a sideways glance. "How many times should you have been resting or even eating something, and you didn't because "there was too much to do", or "people still need me", or-" The healer held up his hands in surrender.

"All right, I get it: I'm my own worst patient. I'm just worried about you, love."

"Still say we should have just strapped her down and had Mother check on her every few hours," Adia said as she frowned at her twin. "You really shouldn't be walking around like this."

"Not you too..."

"Yes me too," the redhead shot back as she stuck out her tongue "You still need rest. Going and watching this isn't going to do you any favors."

"There was no way I was going to sit home by myself knowing that Justice was fighting that prejudiced sonofabitch..." Amber huffed and smiled apologetically. "Sorry sister, but you know it's true."

"Give him time Amber... He'll come around," Adia said, wondering if she was trying to more convince herself or her sister.

"I'm sure everything will be fine," Anders spoke up. Amber raised an eyebrow.

"Do you really think that?'

"...No, not really. I'm frankly very nervous about all this. Justice isn't, though."

"And I don't like this either," the archer agreed. "I think it's stupid and it's just a way for Fenris and Justice to stroke their egos or something." "Oooo, look at me! I bested the broody Elf/Fade-creature. I are the awesome one." As Adia rolled her eyes, Anders blinked at her.

'_Do you honestly think I will brag about this like that?'_ the Spirit demanded.

'_Like that, no. But you will certainly never let Fenris forget if you beat him.'_

'_Would you?'_ The blonde paused for a moment, and then sighed.

'_No, I suppose I wouldn't if it shut him up for five minutes.'_

"There's really no way we can change Justice's mind?" Adia broke into their thoughts. There was another sigh from the male mage.

"He assumes it's the only way that Fenris might leave us alone. If Justice manages to beat him, I think it'll just make things worse. Right now, Fenris thinks he has the upper hand on me because I'm a mage, and therefore "delicate" compared to him. He's used to intimidating or using outright force to get his points across. That doesn't work with us, but I'm not willing to point that out quite yet. Unless Fenris becomes a Templar and Smites me, I can heal whatever damage he can dish out. Justice is under the impression that Fenris is an honorable warrior, and his word means something. So if he beats Fenris, he expects him to honor their bargain."

"And do you think he's an honorable warrior?" Adia seemed very interested in his reply, and Anders decided to be truthful.

"...I don't know. Do you?"

"I do, actually. But then again I tend to see the good in everyone at least once," the rogue replied with a shrug.

"Then hopefully this all goes relatively well, and Justice prevails," Amber stated. The other two stopped dead and stared at her. "What?"

"...That was a horrible pun," Anders finally told her. She gave him a goofy grin.

"I know."

"I'm starting to think I was adopted..." Adia groaned.

"Sadly, you were not," her sister informed her. "Unless Mother's been lying to us the entire time."

"No, Adia's definitely like your Mother," Anders countered. They arrived at the mansion, and saw that everyone was already there... Including Sebastian.

"**WHY** is the Choir Boy here?!" Adia demanded, eyes wide. The would-be prince seemed taken aback and slightly hurt.

"Fenris invited me to watch the duel between himself and Anders. Is there a problem with that?"

"No, there couldn't possibly be any problem with grown men trying to kill each other for fun..." Aveline griped.

"Oh, will this be like one of Isabella's duels?!" Merrill wondered, clapping her hands. "Will they cross swords?" The pirate began chuckling.

"**That** would be worth watching, Kitten." Immediately, there were various reactions. The strongest came from the healer and warrior, who shuddered and seemed absolutely horrified by the thought.

"Maker's breath, NO!"

"Venhedis, NEVER!" Varric, however, started grinning as he wrote in his notebook. Adia raised an eyebrow as she looked between the men.

"...Fenris uses a sword. Justice, I've noticed, uses a sword. I'm pretty sure you're going to be crossing swords." Amber smacked herself in the forehead, muttered a quick curse, and pulled her sister to the side.

"Adia," she whispered. ""Crossing swords" is another way of referencing two men having sex." Immediately her twin's face went bright red and her eyes crossed.

"HOW!?"

"I am not getting into any descriptions of that, thank you."

"How what, sweet thing?" Isabella wondered as she came over. But both Fenris and Anders knew the look on Adia's face, and dreaded what was to come next.

"Oh no..." the Elf murmured.

"This will be bad..." the mage predicted.

"Two men! How do they have sex?!" Sebastian fainted, Merrill turned bright red, Anders covered his face with his hands, Fenris stood there in shock, and Varric just kept writing. Isabella's eyes lit up.

"OH! Well-" she began, before Aveline tackled her.

"Shut it, whore! Adia does not need to be told any of that!" Amber stood staring at all of them, tilting her head at the chaos her sister had again caused by her innocence.

"What? What did I say?" Adia wanted to know.

"Can we please just get to the fighting?" Anders insisted, covering his face with his hands.

"That might be a good idea," Fenris agreed, blinking a few times to clear his head.

"Wake up, your highness!" the Guard captain commanded as she lightly slapped Sebastian. He roused quickly and stood up.

"Forgive me. That was just something I did not need on my mind... But I'm still curious Lady Adia: Why should I not be here?"

"Sebastian... Whatever you see here, you cannot go back to the Chantry and tell them. I want your word you will keep your mouth shut." He gave her an odd look.

"Lady Adia, I already know that Anders is an apostate, and I haven't turned him in to the Knight Commander. The good he does in Darktown far outweighs the crime of being an illegal mage."

"...Thank you?" the blonde said, starting to feel a bit nervous.

"Sebastian please…" Adia entreated, taking his hand and giving him a pleading look. "Promise you won't say anything."

"I..." He took a breath and nodded, smiling softly at her. "I promise, Lady Adia. I swear on the graves of my parents, I will not breathe a word about what happens in this house to anyone not in this group."

"Thank you, Sebastian," the other archer said as she hugged him.

"Thank you," Amber echoed, breathing a sigh of relief.

"You are most welcome," the almost-royal said he as returned the young woman's hug. Fenris was staring oddly at them, a feeling very much like jealousy clawing at his chest.

"Sure showed you, didn't she?" Isabella teased as she lightly elbowed him. Fenris recovered quickly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Come mage, let us settle this."

"Are there any rules?" the healer wondered.

"No death, for starters," Amber stated.

"Death is bad," Adia agreed. "No maiming, no permanent damage, and if Amber or I call a halt to the fight you both stop. Because Maker knows you're both too stubborn to yield to the other if things start getting out of hand."

"Sounds good to me!" the healer accepted.

"Agreed," Fenris said as he nodded. Justice manifested more calmly than they'd ever seen, and also dipped his head in acknowledgement.

"Agreed." Sebastian's eyes nearly bugged out of his head as his jaw went slack. Varric looked up from his notebook and pointed his quill at the former slave.

"Oh, so you lied to us, Elf. At least partially."

"This is a bad idea," Aveline quickly spoke up. Adia's attention immediately shifted back over to Fenris as she glared at him.

"...Lied? What did you lie about now?"

"Fenris said the duel was between him and Anders," Merrill answered. "He never mentioned the Spirit would be fighting."

"Oh, now this is going to be interesting."

"That is one way to look at it, Rivaini."

"Are you both insane?!" the Guard captain demanded, looking around like they'd all lost their minds. "Fenris, you have no idea what that creature is capable of!"  
>Sebastian: "Is it from the Fade? It is truly a Spirit?" Sebastian added, eyeing Justice warily. Amber's eyes narrowed as she stood in front of the Spirit.<p>

"Okay, I've had it!" she shouted. ""It" has a name: Justice. He agreed to duel Fenris, against Adia's, Anders', and my better judgment. If he wins, Fenris stops bothering Anders about him being a Demon, which he isn't. And if Fenris wins, this is the last time any of you will have to see him."

"I rather like him," the Dalish mage stated. "He's like a night-light, or a soft blaze on a summer evening." As everyone was processing that comment, Amber went into another coughing fit. Justice wrapped his arms around her, worry on his face as he held the mage until she was calm again.

"Amber, please sit down and rest," he implored. Aveline and Sebastian appeared stunned, while Varric and Isabella quickly put their heads together over the notebook. Merrill took Amber's hand and gently tugged on it.

"Oh, come sit by me on the stairs! We'll get a good view of everything." Adia sighed and helped the other mage and Justice get her sister to finally sit down.

"You should have stayed in bed," the rogue admonished. "After this is over that's where you're going, and no fussing about it."

"...Okay." Meanwhile, back on the floor, Fenris unsheathed his sword.

"So, what sort of magick does a creature of the Fade use?" he asked.

"None," the Spirit answered with a shrug. When the Elf gave him an incredulous look, he smirked. "Did you think that all Spirits used magick? Some of us use weapons."

"Then you shall fight with his staff?" Justice looked behind him at Anders' staff, unhooked it, and leaned it against the wall, shaking his head.

"No, that weapon is not for melee, but more for channeling and focusing mana." He looked at Aveline. "Guard Captain Aveline Vallen: May I borrow your sword?"

"My... My sword?" she asked, unable to keep the surprise out of her voice. "Do you know how to hold one?"

"I shall show you, if you wish," he replied with a curt nod. Aveline handed the weapon over, and Justice went into a few quick stances, slicing and slashing at the air.

"You hold your arm like it's supposed to bear a shield," the warrior redhead realized. Justice seemed surprised by her assessment of him, but smiled.

"Yes, I carried one for defense."

"Then use the shield of my late husband..." she offered, starting to hand it over. "That is, if you can look past the Templar insignia?" The Spirit considered the words, and what she was offering him. From what he had seen and heard of Aveline, she was good person who believed in order and justice. Surely her husband had been a good man?

"For you to have married him, he could not have been an evil person. It will be an honor to accept something that means so much to you, even if I only wield it for a brief period." Fenris was staring at the exchange like he couldn't quite believe what he was seeing. Adia pursed her lips and elbowed him.

"I told you so." Then she climbed to the top of the stair case and sat on the railing with her legs dangling over the edge to watch the fight. "This isn't going to be pretty."

"Are you all right with this, Lady Adia? Do you know the strengths of this... Justice? Can Fenris win?" Sebastian asked as he looked up at her.

"...I hope not." Amber said softly.

"No, I'm not all right with this," Adia admitted with a frown. "But with any luck they'll knock each other out and we can get back to beating up thugs and bandits and wayward Qunari."

"Hopefully they listen if you call a halt to this," Aveline added. "But I have to admit: Seeing Anders' body fight with a sword and shield will be... Amusing."

"If they don't stop when we say stop..." The rogue's eyes narrowed. "...Maker help them." Fenris leveled his sword at Justice.

"Are you ready?"

"I am." And just like that, the fight began. The two of them attacked each other: Fenris with seeming fury, and Justice with a purpose. However, when the Elf's markings flared, Justice stepped back, seemingly transfixed for a moment. However, he managed to get the shield up in time to ward off a blow that came faster than most of the group could see. The Elf looked shocked by the move.

"You blocked that?"

"The point of this duel is to see who is better," Justice stated as he thrust the sword out. Fenris barely managed to backpedal, and the tip scraped across his breastplate. "Not to let you win." Everyone stared in awe at the display of skill, and Amber felt like cheering, but knew it wouldn't end well. Adia however, gripped the railing tightly and looked away from the fight, clenching her jaw. Merrill looked up and saw.

"Adia, are you all right?"

"I'm. Fine." But her sister heard the harsh tone in her voice and turned around, seeing the tension in the archer's frame.

"Maker's ass you are," she shot back.

"Just... Watch the damn fight," Adia ordered, hopping off the railing and going into Fenris' room. Isabella followed, her curiosity piqued.

"What's the matter, sweet thing?"

"It's nothing. I'll be fine." Adia smiled, but the pirate knew better. She sat down on a chair, crossing her legs over one another.

"You'll **be** fine, but you're not now. Come on, you can tell me." The other rogue leaned against the door frame, keeping an ear on the fight, but flinched every time the swords clanged against one another.

"I don't like the idea of them fighting. Fenris is too stubborn to realize he's not fighting Anders and... As much as I trust Anders... I'm wary of Justice. I saw what happens when he gets angry. I don't want him to hurt Fenris... Even if he does deserve it."

"Well, they do share a body and mind, if I'm not mistaken. Couldn't Anders pull Justice back? And if he can't, your sister can."

"I don't know. I don't know how much control Anders has over him and how much sway Amber does. There was only one time I had a real conversation with him and it was him admitting he didn't understand his feelings for my sister. But every other time I've seen him come out was to fight and it's... Something to see."

"How so?" Isabella wondered, raising an eyebrow. She didn't remember much about what had happened in the Fade; just that the Spirit had soundly beaten her.

"That Templar I claimed to have killed a while back? Justice did it. But it wasn't Justice. Anders called him Vengeance. He was merciless. He almost killed an innocent girl who was running away from the Circle. Amber put herself in between them."

"...But he obviously didn't kill her." The pirate was pretty certain that if their healer had killed an innocent mage, he would've still been whining about it.

"Because of Amber. And then Anders came back to his senses." Adia shook her head. "I'm just... Worried is all. If I watch it then my instincts and emotions are going to get the better of me and I'll just stop the fight prematurely and then I'll have one or most likely both of them mad at me." Isabella walked over and put a hand on the younger girl's shoulder, a teasing smile on her lips.

"Boys will always be boys, little bird. We can't save them from being stupid with steel. However, I don't think Justice is going to do anything to piss off your sister. He seems rather fond of her, from what I saw." Adia cocked an eyebrow at her.

"...I seriously doubt hurting Fenris will piss my sister off. Personally I think she inwardly wishes he'd just leave and then she'll be sneaky and try to find someone else to occupy my attention. Like... Sebastian or something." She made a face at the thought, even though she knew Amber would never do something like that.

"Regardless of Amber's feelings towards the Elf, she knows you like him," Isabella answered, stifling a giggle. "She's trying to put on a happy face for you concerning him. But no, she can't stand him. I did manage to get that much out of her during our "pillow talk"."

"...Pillows can talk?" The dark-skinned woman sighed and dropped her head.

"I meant that after I'd diddled her senseless, we gossiped for a bit before she fell asleep." Adia immediately blushed.

"OH. Oh... Well... I've uhh... I've lost my train of thought..."

"I thought you might." She steered the redhead out of the room. "Come on, I'm sure the fight won't last much-"

"Elf, will you yield already?!" came Varric's voice.

"You can barely stand!" Aveline added.

"Never!" Fenris shouted, sounding slightly winded.

"Justice…" Amber called out.

"You wish me to stop?"

"Yes."

"I don't need your charity!"

"No, you need a healer," Merrill countered. Adia was at the top of the stairs a moment later, slamming her hands on the railing.

"Fenris, stop!" The Elf was on one knee, sword at his side, trying to catch his breath. Slices and cuts were all along his arms, and the rogue saw that the breastplate was nicked in quite a few places as well. Justice stood a few feet away, sword at his side, but the shield up. He did not seem to be injured.

"Adia, I'm fine!" the former slave insisted.

"Fenris my friend, you did your best, but Justice is clearly the victor here," Sebastian gently argued.

"You are siding with the Demon?" The Chantry Prince frowned.

"He's not a Demon, Fenris. He does not have the same feeling as one. Trust me: If I thought he was, I would have joined you in combat."

"Listen to your friends, Fenris," the Spirit insisted. "There is no need to drag this out." He placed the sword and shield against the wall and turned away.

"I will not lose to you!" the Elf shouted as he dropped his sword. Phasing out for a moment, he dashed towards the Spirit. Justice turned at the last second, catching the Elf's arms and pivoting on his heels, slamming Fenris into the wall and holding him there.

"You have lost," the Spirit stated. "Do not injure yourself further." Adia felt her blood run cold as she leapt down the stairs, standing to the side of them.

"Fenris, please! Stop. The fight is over, just stop! You're going to kill yourself!" Amber was by her side a moment later.

"Justice, let him go." He nodded at her and stepped back, and Fenris slid to the floor. He tried to move, but winced in pain, and the red-eyed mage nudged her sister. "Go to him." Adia frowned and moved next to him, dropping to her knees beside him She was unsure of what to do.

"Fenris..." She placed a gentle hand on his cheek and leaned in, resting her forehead on his.

"I lost..." he whispered, closing his eyes. Behind her, Adia was vaguely aware that Anders has resumed control, and he took a deep breath before kneeling next to her.

"Fenris, please let me help you," he beseeched.

"Blondie, I wouldn't get too close," Varric warned.

"Fenris... I... It's okay," Adia assured him, running a hand through his hair.

"Sebastian, help me get him upstairs," Anders said.

"Aye, that might be best." The two men gently hoisted the Elf to his feet and got him up the stairs, placing him on the large bed in the corner of the room. Anders started to look him over, but Fenris grabbed the healer's wrist.

"I do not-" he began, before Anders interrupted.

"Yes you do need healing! Now shut up, lay there, and let me do my damn job!" Though he'd seen that sort of stubborn determination in the Deep Roads, the Elf still pulled back a bit. The others all stared in shock at the outburst as Amber smirked.

"There's the Anders I knew!" Isabella broke the silence.

"Wow... Anders has a backbone. Who knew?" Adia teased. The blonde frowned at her as he started to heal the warrior.

"I'm not a pushover, Adia."

"No, but you're rarely so forceful with us," Aveline pointed out.

"Because most of you have the good sense to let the healer actually heal you." He shook his head at Fenris. "You know, you remind me of someone in my unit with the Wardens. Stubborn, egotistical, and he would call me "mage" as well most of the time."

"Another Elf?"

"No, a former noble by the name of Nathaniel Howe. We hated each other when the Commander first conscripted us."

"The more I keep hearing about your time as a Warden the more I feel bad for your Commander," the redhead rogue said with a playful smile. "Did you two ever patch things up and eventually get along?" Anders closed his eyes for a moment.

"We did. After the Templars returned and tried to take me from the Commander. She told them no, they attacked us, and... Nathaniel and Justice both defended me after I was hit with a Holy Smite. When the battle was over, Nathaniel was gravely injured. I patched him up, and we started talking about how even though our lives began differently, we were now brothers-in-arms... And that meant something to Nathaniel. It came to mean something to me as well."

"What did it mean for you?" Adia pressed when no one else spoke. The healer opened his eyes and smiled at the assembled group. Amber saw the slight pain that was in his eyes as he answered:

"It meant I wasn't alone anymore." The elder Hawke wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head against his back.

"You won't ever be alone again, I swear." Fenris was looking at the exchange between the mages, and then Aveline stepped forward.

"Well, Fenris?"

"What, Aveline?"

"I think the words you're looking for are "Thank you"," Adia told him as she sat on the bed.

"...You did not need to heal me, but I... I appreciate it, mage." Anders took a step back and embraced Amber.

"I'll take it."

"I did not mean to worry you," the Elf apologized, taking Adia's hand.

"When you're feeling better I think we need to have a talk about what this was really about. You're never such a sore loser." Fenris sighed heavily.

"How can I possibly hope to kill Danarius, if I cannot even defeat Anders in a duel?" The mage in question threw up his hands in frustration.

"For the love of Andraste, you didn't fight **me**!"

"No. I doubt you'd even know how to hold a sword, let alone use one," Aveline teased. Isabella nodded and poked the blonde.

"Agreed. You rely too much on magick and not enough on blades."

"Mages aren't supposed to be trained to fight," Sebastian argued.

"In Ferelden we are," Anders shot back. "Never know when magick will be needed to settle a land dispute or heal a plague outbreak."

"Tell me, how did... Justice defend against me?" Fenris wanted to know. "I've never met an opponent who could see me coming."

"The lyrium. He has a connection to it, and can... Hear it. That's also how he could touch you when you phased out," the healer explained.

"That was neat, wasn't it?" Merrill brought up. Adia finally found her voice.

"Fenris... For Andraste's grimy underpants... If he came back for you, you wouldn't be fighting him alone. How many bloody times do we have to go over this? I understand that you think you have to do it by yourself, but everyone needs help sometime. Quit being so damn stubborn."

"You don't understand, Adia," he said with a shake of his head. "I have to be the one to kill him. I cannot let someone else do that for me. And he will not come alone. He will bring guards, or summon creatures."

"Elf, I think we can handle the peons while you go after the big man," Varric promised, still jotting notes down.

"Besides, you said it yourself: You've never met an opponent who could see you coming when you use your lyrium," Isabella reminded him.

"We've fought a lot worse than guards and summoned creatures, you silly Elf," Adia said with a half smile. "Now, what did we learn?" She leaned over him a bit, and he looked down for a moment, and then smirked.

"...That you have a nice bosom." Aveline and Sebastian looked mortified, while Anders and Merrill started laughing. Amber sighed heavily, and Varric's quill moved just a bit faster over the page.

"That's a good thing to learn!" the pirate agreed. Adia's eyes went wide as she blushed and smacked him on the arm. Then she quickly folded her arms over her chest with a huff. Fenris winced at the more violent contact, but still chuckled.

"I wouldn't piss her off, Fenris. You'll still be sore for a bit," Anders warned.

"I gathered that already." The middle Hawke gave him a half-hearted glare.

"Now, Mr. Smart-ass. What did you learn?"

"...Not to challenge Justice to a fight."

"Good," she told him, kissing his forehead. "So, are you two going to be civil to each other now?" Her gaze shifted between him and Anders. The blonde grimaced for a moment before shrugging.

"As long as he doesn't bring up Demons, "mages are power-hungry bastards" or that we all belong in the Circle, I can be nice."

"Then you must never preach about mage freedom around me."

"…Okay."

"One other thing, Fenris: Stop calling him "mage"," Amber stated.

"Why? He responds to it."

"Fenris, he has a name," Adia admonished.

"A name he will not share with us, might I add. "Anders" is a nickname."

"A nickname I happen to like, thank you.

"But you do have a real name, yes?" the Guard Captain pressed.

"...Yes. But I haven't used it since I was twelve."

"And if he doesn't want to share it then he doesn't have to," the redhead rogue told them, but looked specifically at the Elf warrior. "The point is he has a name and you should use it. Or call him Blondie like Varric does."

"True, he doesn't have an aversion to that name, either," the Dwarf added with a shrug. Anders grinned and tugged on his short ponytail.

"Well, I am blonde, so it makes sense. If you called me "Red" or something, that would be weird."

""Mage" is so much easier," Fenris said with a sigh. Adia opened her mouth to say something, but quickly stopped herself. She didn't want another argument to erupt with everyone there to witness.

"At least try? Please?" she begged. The Elf frowned and looked down.

"Thank you, Anders, for healing me."

"You're welcome, Fenris," he replied with a bit of surprise.

"There, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Merrill teased. Adia smiled and rewarded the warrior with a gentle hug and a long kiss. The Elf turned a fierce shade of crimson.

"Okay, everyone out!" Adia gave her sister a confused look.

"What? I just gave him a kiss for being nice."

"Oh, you mean it's not going to amount to more?" Isabella wondered, sounding disappointed.

"Is it?" Varric asked, quill pausing over the page.

"If it is going to, we should leave," Sebastian advised. The redhead rogue thought about what was being discussed, and tried to work through her confusion. Then she remembered what Anders had said about assuming that whatever she didn't understand dealt with sex. Her cheeks burned, her ears went red, and she shook her head so hard her braid whipped back and forth.

"MAKER NO! NO! NO! NO!" Fenris shrunk away.

"Does that thought abhor you?" he asked softly. Aveline saw where this was leading, and shooed everyone from the room.

"Out!" she ordered, closing the door behind the group. Adia looked down at Fenris, confusion cutting through her embarrassment.

"What do you mean?"

"Does the thought of us possibly being... Intimate bother you?" And now the blush went down to the tops of her shoulder.

"No, it doesn't... I just... I mean..." She sighed. "Fenris, I've never even had a man's attention before let alone been intimate with anyone. The thought of it is a little scary and I wouldn't even know what to do...not to mention that the only thing that I follow with the Chantry is to wait until marriage for that kind of... Thing."

"I see. Then you are safe from that, at least." He sat up slowly. "I'm not exactly marriage material for a noble, especially one from the Amell family." The redhead stared at him like he'd grown a second head.

"Fenris... If I cared about status and what other people think, do you honestly believe I'd be friends with anyone in our group? Let alone find a certain Elf incredibly handsome albeit stubborn and frustrating?" She helped him sit up, and he gave her a sheepish smile.

"I... Suppose you have a point."

"Besides, I'm not an Amell. I'm a Hawke. I'm the daughter of an apostate, and my own twin is a mage. I could care less about what any other noble in this city thinks." She rested her forehead against his. "So let's never bring status into this again, okay?"

"Fair enough."

"Good. Now, lay back down and get some rest. I'm going to go to the estate and get you something to eat and my sleeping pack. You're not staying alone tonight."

"...What will Amber say about that?"

"I'm a big girl, Fenris. I have an amazing bosom and everything, remember? For as much as Amber's the eldest she can't tell me where I can and can't sleep. Besides, she'll be with Anders tonight anyway. I doubt she'll notice if I'm not home."

"Good point. I'll be here when you return, little rogue."

"You better be, or else you'll be in trouble," She adjusted the blankets over him and bent down, giving him a quick kiss before leaving the room. Arriving outside, she saw Anders and Amber waiting.

"Everything all right?" her sister asked.

"He's resting. I'm going to make him something to eat and bring it back." She smiled shyly and blushed slightly. "I'm going to stay with him tonight." Amber gave her a sideways glance, and Anders chuckled.

"Oh, so you two are that close after all."

"NO!" she shouted, realizing what he meant.

"No? But you said-" the healer tried again.

"Maker help me... I'm going to sleep on the floor. In my bedroll." Amber put a gentle hand on the rogue's arm.

"You do what you feel is best. Maker knows I can't tease you about sleeping with a man, regardless of what you do or don't do."

"I'm not going to _sleep_ with him. Not like that. I… I wouldn't even know what to do if I ever saw another man naked other than Carver. And we were just kids. I've never seen a grown man naked and I'd probably either die laughing or run away in terror. I'm leaning more towards the "in terror" option."

"Why, he can't be that big." Anders quipped as he raised an eyebrow. Amber immediately smacked his arm.

"Anders!"

"What?!"

"...Big?" Adia asked, tilting her head.

"Don't worry about-" her twin tried to say, before Anders cut her off.

"You know... His male... Part?"

"...What do you mean about it being big? I don't get it. Does it grow or something?" Amber put her hands over her ears and started walking to the Estate.

"No, no, no! We are not talking about Fenris like this!"

"...I am so confused!" Adia complained, following them back home. The healer pulled her aside and quickly whispered what he'd meant. The archer's eyes went impossibly wide, and she felt like her mind was about to explode.

"OH MAKER!"

"Anders..." Amber hissed, slowly turning around and glaring at her love. Adia used the distraction to hastily make her way into the estate. She was almost done packing, when Amber knocked on her open door. "Sorry about that."

"No, don't apologize. I... I have to learn this stuff eventually, don't I?" she gave the mage a small smile. Amber crossed her arms over her chest.

"And having Anders explain it to you is better?"

"Well, at least he's attempting to rather than keeping me in the dark," Adia shot back, sticking her tongue out.

"I needed to grow up fast," the red-eyed girl said with a sigh. "Even though you're an adult, I just... I'd rather you kept your innocence as long as possible."

"I understand, Amber," her twin assured her as she hugged her. "I know there were things Father had to teach you to keep you safe. And you don't have to worry about my innocence. It's very much intact... Physically anyway." The sisters shared a laugh.

"Father also taught me to be wary of strange men, but..." She glanced out the door to see Anders leaning against the wall, smirking. "We see how well I learned that."

"I wouldn't go with strange to describe him. Interesting is more like it. He makes life interesting for you."

"That he does... I'll leave you to go tend to Fenris. And I'll let Mother know you're all right if she asks. Have fun?"

"Oh yes, I'm sure to enjoy myself. Taking care of a broody Elf who just got his hind quarters kicked by a "Fade creature" in a "delicate mage's" body." The rogue grinned and giggled. "Thankfully he's not too much of a baby when he's hurt." She poked Amber's nose. "Behave yourself tonight."

"Actually sister, I intend to be rather wicked tonight," the mage retorted, a perverted grin on her face. Adia's jaw hit the floor as she grabbed her pack and dashed out the door.

* * *

><p>Adia made it back to the mansion a little after nightfall. Fenris was already asleep by the time she got in. Quietly she set up her bedroll and changed into more comfortable clothing; a long nightshirt and black leggings would do to sleep in for the night. Deft fingers quickly undid the braid in her hair and combed it out letting the long locks hang down her back. Taking a book from her pack, Adia made herself comfortable on her roll. Several quiet minutes passed before a deep voice broke the silence causing the Rogue to jump with a squeak.<p>

"The floor is no place for a woman to sleep. If you insist on staying the night you may have my bed and I'll take your spot." Adia shook her head, lifting it to look at the Elf. He had propped himself up on one arm looking down at her.

"You're injured. The floor will do nothing to make that better…it might make it worse." She frowned and moved to stop him from sitting up any further.

"Injured or not I will not allow you to sleep on the floor. It's not right." The Rogue huffed and blew a few stray pieces of hair from her face and wrinkled her nose in thought.

"Compromise then?" He quirked an eyebrow at her.

"What do you have in mind?" He watched with interest as a small blush seemed to creep onto her cheeks.

"How about I sleep on the bed with you? That way no one is on the floor and we're both satisfied." Fenris' eyes widened slightly.

"You wish to sleep with me?" Adia's cheeks reddened even more and she laughed nervously.

"We did it in the Deep Roads. Why not now?" He chuckled and patted the bed beside him.

"If that is what you want, then that is alright with me, little Rogue." Adia climbed onto the bed beside him and settled in with her book once again. Fenris watched her with curiosity.

"What?" She gave him an odd look. She wasn't accustomed to the Elf openly staring at her.

"Nothing. I was just curious as to what you were reading it." Adia held the book up.

"It's a book by Shartan. The Elf who helped Andraste free the slaves. I've read it a few times before; I figured you might like to read it while you recover." Fenris frowned slightly.

"Adia…I don't mean to seem ungrateful, but slaves are not permitted to read. I never learned." It was her turn to frown. "Slaves weren't generally granted an education. The Magisters didn't want us to be smarter so a lot of us were forbidden from learning anything that might give us the upper hand against our Masters." Ever the optimist, Adia's smile returned as she moved closer to the Elf closing the book and opening it at the beginning.

"I'll teach you then."

"What?" He stared at her as if she had just offered him her first-born child in sacrifice.

"I'll teach you. It'll be one more way for you to be free."

"Adia…" She turned her head and their lips brushed slightly. Neither of them moved for a while, eyes locked on one another. Fenris made the first move. His hand tangled in her hair, he pulled her face closer and captured her lips with his. Years of frustration seemed to play out in the kiss and it wasn't until the Elf was on top of her that Adia even realized what was going on. She tried to break the kiss, but he was having none of it. Keeping his hand tangled in her hair he held the kiss. Before long he released her hair and both hands began to wander down her sides only to be stopped by hers and a whimper of protest. For a moment the room lit up as his markings flared from her touch. He broke the kiss and stared down at her wide-eyed.

"Fenris…I…" She bit her lip and shook her head slightly. "Please, I'm not-" He silenced her with a finger on her lips and slid off of her.

"I'm sorry. That got out of hand faster than I expected…"

"Don't apologize." She smiled at him. "I'm just not ready for…that…" Fenris pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head.

"Then it will not happen again." He chuckled at the look on her face. "Okay…it will happen only when you are ready for it." Adia shifted slightly and retrieved her book holding it up with a sheepish smile. The Elf smiled and nodded; the idea of learning to read was appealing…even if it wasn't what he'd rather be doing at the moment. The red-head curled herself closer to him and began to read out loud until sleep began to overtake them both. Adia was the first to lose the battle and drifted off. Remembering what happened to Carver when he woke her up, Fenris was careful in removing the book from her hands and adjusting the blankets over them. The Rogue growled in her sleep but never woke, much to his relief. Wrapping an arm around her he watched her for a while before smiling and closing his eyes, a realization crossing his mind; losing the fight with Justice might not be so bad. After all, if he had won, his little rogue wouldn't be there.


	26. Blackpowder Courtesy

A letter from the office of the Viscount had come to the estate, requesting the twins' presence. They were currently at the Keep, looking at all the guards and other nobles roaming around "...Have I ever said how much I really don't like it up here?" Adia stated with a frown.

"Several times on just this short trip over," Fenris teased.

"What's wrong with it, Adia?" Amber wanted to know.

"Aside from the stuck-up nobles and uptight guards, that is," Anders added.

"That's pretty much it. It's full of nobles. It's bad enough we have to deal with them at the estate. I'd much rather be taking a job in Lowtown. At least they appreciate our work down there."

"But the Viscount himself wanted to see us," her sister reminded her. "I doubt it's a trivial matter."

"And perhaps if you win him over, the other nobles would follow," the Elf pointed out. The redhead shook her head and led the group up the stairs.

"Let's just see what the old man wants so we can get out of here. It gives me the creeps." They walked in to the sitting room, and were immediately approached by Seneschal Bran. Adia had to bite down hard on her lip to keep from laughing at seeing the man. She secretly wondered if he and Serendipity were still together.

"Ah, Miss Amber and Miss Adia. The Viscount has been expecting you. Follow me, please." He led them to a small office, where the Viscount was standing looking out the window. There was an open letter on his desk. "The Hawke Twins, your Excellency."

"Thank you. Now leave us," the older man said as he turned and nodded.

"But sir-"

"I said leave us." Bran bowed and left the room.

"Yes, Excellency." When they were alone, Viscount Dumar turned to the assembled group.

"I suppose you're wondering why I asked you here."

"Yes, Excellency," Amber said as she gave a respectful bow.

"...If we weren't we wouldn't be here, now would we?" Adia added, folding her arms. The Viscount sighed heavily.

"It's the Qunari. In the four years that they've been here, they're never once asked for anything. Even the space they occupy was "gifted" to them. But now... Now the Arishok has asked for you, by name." He picked up the letter. "Viscount Dumar, it is of the utmost importance and with swift speed that you will send the girls known as the Hawke Twins to my compound. I have matters to discuss with them." Tossing the letter back down, he faced the sisters again. "What did you do to gain his attention?"

"...I'm not sure," the red-eyed mage admitted after a moment.

"We beat up a few Qunari a while ago?" the archer offered with a shrug.

"You showed strength and honor, which he did not believe existed here," Fenris explained. The healer frowned and rested a hand on Amber's shoulder.

"Yes, but I dislike this sudden interest in the girls."

"If it means keeping the peace, I will do as he asks," the Viscount told them. "Please ladies, find out what he wants, and then let me know. If it is within my power to grant, he shall have it, and then hopefully he shall go back to being dormant."

"You cannot just hope the Arishok will stay quiet. He is here for a reason."

"I know that, Elf. However, he will not tell us this reason, and so I am forced to handle things in this manner."

"We will go see the Arishok, Viscount Dumar," the elder Hawke assured him. Adia gave her sister a sideways glance.

"Why is today full of things that I honestly don't want to do? Those Qunari are frightening."

"It'll be fine, Adia," Amber promised, hoping her twin's hesitation wouldn't make the Viscount regret asking for their help. "I somehow doubt the Arishok means us harm."

"Not if he knows what's good for him..." Anders whispered. The Viscount seemed to visibly relax, and smiled slightly.

"Thank you. That is one less weight on my shoulders." Leaving the Keep, the foursome quickly made their way to the Docks, and the Qunari Compound. Adia gripped her bow tightly as they came within sight of the gate.

"Why do I get the feeling this is just going to end badly?"

"Your sister is right, little rogue: The Arishok would not request your presence simply to hurt you," Fenris attempted to calm her. "If he intended that, you would have found Qunari on your doorstep." Amber's eyes widened a bit as Anders rolled his.

"And on that wonderful thought..." the healer quipped.

"...That's just nightmareish. No," Adia added, shaking her head to clear out the thoughts. "...I'm not going in first." The dark-haired mage approached the guard, who stared down at her. She wished she could tell what they were thinking by their facial expressions, but their usual scowls were no help.

"We are the Hawkes, and have business with the Arishok." The guard eyed them, and then nodded.

"Enter basra, he is expecting you." The gate opened, and the mages went through first. Fenris took the rogue's hand.

"It'll be all right, Adia."

"Somehow, I doubt that very much." She squeezed his hand and walked in, keeping an eye on everything that moved. The Arishok was sitting on his throne, looking... Imposing. He stood when he saw them.

"Ah, the Sisters Hawke. Last time we met, I did not know your names. Did not care to. However, now your fortune has changed. Ours has not." It took most of Adia's will not to hide behind the Elf as the large Qunari spoke.

"We were told that you required our presence," she managed to get out.

"I did," he replied as he sat down again. "I have decided to pass on a warning: Someone has stolen what they believe is the formula for the gaatlok. However, it was a ruse, and the formula was for sar'qaamek." Fenris eyes went wide as his jaw dropped. Amber saw his expression and addressed the Arishok.

"I take it that's not a good thing."

"Sar'qaamek is a poison that is used to turn our enemies against one another." At this, Anders' expression matched Fenris', and Adia sighed. Today was a bad day.

"So someone stole what they thought was the exploding powder, but it's really just another poison? I think them getting a hold of the powder would be more of a concern," she mused.

"It is still a concern, especially if it was a certain merchant who was trying to make enough to sell," the grey giant reminded them. "A small amount would be enough to deplete an entire section of your city."

"Wait a moment," the dark-haired mage said as she held up her hands. "How did someone get into this compound and steal **anything**?"

"It was allowed." That simple statement had the twins tilting their heads and exchanging confused glances.

"...You just... Allowed a thief to steal from you?" the archer wondered.

"He did not get what he wanted, and since we are letting you know what occurred, the situation will still be resolved."

"Wait, you want them to catch your thief for you?" Anders asked.

"No human, I am merely extending the courtesy of allowing them to safeguard their home from an individual consumed by greed." Adia tried one more time to make sense of the situation.

"So... If he had gotten a hold of the powder, we wouldn't be having this conversation?" The Arishok shook his head.

"No, the conversation would still be the same."

"We need to find this thief before they do something even more stupid. Like use the formula," Fenris told them, urgency in his voice. The redhead looked up at him as they left the Compound.

"See. I told you this wasn't going to end well." He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Regardless, we need to hurry."

"And how are we supposed to find this thief?" Anders demanded, looking frustrated. "It could be anyone!" Amber pursed her lips and thought for a moment.

"I say we start with that Dwarf Jevaris."

"Any idea where we can find the little coward?" Adia asked the men.

"He's either Carta, Coterie, or Merchant's Guild. And I think we can rule out the latter," the healer replied.

"So, Darktown, then?" the warrior asked with a shrug.

"Darktown it is! We can never stay in one place, can we?" Adia teased with a smirk and quick shake of her head. Trekking down was the easy part, but trying to find one dwarf in the sea of refugees was going to be another thing entirely. However, passing by one recessed section, they heard:

"Step right up! The assets for Jevaris Tintop are now for sale. Contracts for the bidding!" The group stopped in its tracks, and the archer raised an eyebrow as they walked over to the woman.

"What's going on?" She smiled at them like any other normal merchant, but the twins could tell right away from her clothes that she was Carta.

"Oh, interested is some contracts are you? Old Jevaris left with dues outstanding, so his lot goes up on auction to pay for it. And if we don't make enough from the sales... Well, let's just say he'll not want to set foot back in Kirkwall for a while."

"Wait, Jevaris left? Where has he gone?" Adia wondered, getting a bad feeling.

"Well, if he was running from someone, I'd put him at Smuggler's Cut. Best way to avoid guard patrols too," the woman told them after a moment.

"It's a section of the Wounded Coast that has many caves littered about," Anders explained. "I know of an entrance to the tunnels that lead there."

"Then we'd better hurry," Fenris pressed. Adia held up her arm, cleared her throat, and shouted in the most sarcastic tone she could manage:

"To the Coast!" The tunnels were long and twisting, but eventually they came upon a sandy stretch of the Coast. But the moment they stepped into the sunlight, armed thugs attacked them.

"Well, at least we went the right way," Amber quipped, launching a fireball at the closest one. Her twin quickly unhooked her bow and fired at one of their archers.

"Oh good! I do get to shoot something today!" The thugs were quickly dispatched, and that was when they saw the Dwarf cowering behind a rock.

"Enough! By the Stone, you're like... Demons! What do you want?!" he shouted.

"Where is the formula you stole from the Qunari?!" Fenris demanded.

"The what?" Jevaris asked, peeking around his hands. Amber sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, and Anders chuckled.

"Ah, so the obvious thief was perhaps a bit **too** obvious," the healer mused. Adia huffed and shook her head, patience almost worn out.

"Did we honestly come all the way out here for nothing?" She grabbed Jevaris by his shirt. "You better not be lying, little man. Where's the formula?"

"Sod it all, I don't know! This Elf ran into me in Lowtown, and then suddenly a whole bunch of people were trying to kill me! I hired some guards and ran for my life."

"What Elf?" the red-eyed mage asked as the Dwarf grimaced.

"Never saw her before, but she seemed to know who I was. Kept telling me that I would be a martyr to the cause, and that soon everyone would see the evil in our midst."

"Wonderful, a fanatic of some kind," Anders muttered. The redhead dropped him and put her head in her hands.

"So now where do we go look? Maybe we should go back and warn the Viscount what's going on..."

"Probably a good idea," her sister agreed. "And you," She stared at the Dwarf. "Get going, and keep away from Kirkwall."

"Or the Qunari might find you, next time," the Elven warrior added. The Dwarf didn't need to be told twice, and took off as fast as he could.

"...We better go before I break my rule of not shooting people in the back while they run away," the archer said through ground teeth. They hightailed it back to the city, intent on getting to the Keep before something else happened. However, Fate seemed to have other plans. Passing by an alley in Lowtown, they heard:

"All of you, get back! I'll not risk any more lives!"

"Oh for the love of the Maker!" Adia nearly shouted. "What now?" To answer their question, they saw Aveline coming towards them.

"Amber, Adia, what are you two doing here?"

"We were just passing through, but I think one of your guards needs help," the dark-haired Hawke told her.

"Yes, they sent a runner to the Keep." They headed down the alley. "Samuels, what's going on?!" The young man turned, relief on his face.

"Captain! I'm not sure. There was a small explosion down the alley, and then this thick, green fog rolled in smelling of sulfur. It seemed to drive some people insane, and they killed each other. Everyone else... Wretched themselves till they were dead."

"Sar'qaamek..." Fenris whispered, fear on his face.

"Well. I guess we found what we were looking for now," Adia quipped as she threw her hands in the air dramatically. Aveline raised an eyebrow at them.

"The quick version, you two," she commanded.

"Some nutty Elf stole some kind of poison from the Qunari. Is that quick enough?" Adia shot back as her sister blinked and slapped her forehead. The Guard Captain sighed.

"Wonderful. Let's get in there and fix this."

"But Captain-" Samuels began, before she cut him off.

"Keep everyone back. Let's go, girls. Anders, Fenris, watch their backs."

"...Why are we cleaning up this mess?" the healer asked softly.

"Because I said we are!" Aveline shouted at him.

"We're with you, Aveline, don't worry," Amber assured her.

"Because Kirkwall would crumble without us putting our lives on the line on a daily basis, Anders. You should know this by now!" The archer teased as she ripped the sleeve off her shirt and tied it around her head to cover her nose and mouth. The others grabbed what they could to use as a filter, and the group proceeded down the alley. They saw the green fog, and what appeared to be more leaking from some barrels. Bodies were lying around, most just regular people. However, a few came racing out of alcoves, brandishing weapons.

"We've got to get these barrels sealed!" Anders advised.

"We also need to hold them off!" Aveline countered as she drew her sword.

"If you don't want to kill them, don't, but don't take any risks!" Adia cautioned, firing off as fast as she could. Where the warrior redhead was mostly trying to bash people unconscious, she and Fenris would strike to kill. The mages broke off to seal the barrels, while Adia and the two warriors took on the rather irate commoners. The barrels eventually stopped spewing fog, and the air became a bit cleaner. Suddenly, the archer noticed movement on a staircase, and an Elf walked down, followed by a few mercenaries. Now what was going on?

"Wait, the Hawkes?" the Elf girl said, looking confused. "Oh no, this has gone all wrong... I mean, just look at it all..."

"Did you do this?" Amber demanded, staff out in case they got stupid. Adia shot her sister an odd look.

"...She's an Elf. And she's obviously upset we're here. I think it's a safe bet she's behind this." The female mage stuck her tongue out.

"...Shush."

"What was the point of this?" Fenris wanted to know.

"To prove that the Qunari are evil! To show Kirkwall that they should be driven out!" Aveline's jaw hit the ground.

"So you kill people? No one will blame the Qunari, they'll blame you!"

"What did the Qunari ever do to you?" Anders asked, his curiosity piqued. He remembered the Commander's stories of the Qunari she'd traveled with, and she'd made him seem… Reasonable.

"My siblings forget their culture, then go to the Qun for purpose. We're losing them twice," the girl hissed.

"So mass murder would've solved this?! You're insane!" Amber accused.

"...And we're arguing with her why?" her twin wondered. "She just admitted to this whole mess!"

"Adia, we're just trying to understand why-" the Captain started.

"It's too late for me, but your deaths will serve more purpose than theirs," the Elf girl interrupted. "The Viscount will have to take notice if all of you are taken down."

"I don't think so," Fenris snarled, markings flaring. "Adia, cover me!" He charged forward, the archer firing off at any who got close to him as fast as she could reload.

"Why can't we ever have a normal trip around the city?" she half-joked. Thugs and mercenaries seemed to keep coming out from every doorway and crevice, until there were piles of bodies in the street. By this point, the fog was pretty much gone. Aveline turned to the twins.

"All right, now I need a more in-depth explanation."

"The Arishok said someone had stolen their recipe for that exploding powder, but it was a fake. What they stole was some kind of poison," Adia replied.

"We thought we knew who it was, but turned out it was that Elf girl who stole it," Amber added.

"And that's when I saw you?"

"Pretty much. Now the real question is what do we do with this stuff?" the rogue redhead asked as she looked at the barrels.

"Dispose of it somehow," Anders stated. "This stuff is too dangerous to be left on the streets."

"We should bring them back to the Arishok," Fenris suggested. Aveline seemed more bothered by that idea than she had the Elf admitting to setting them off.

"You want to give them a weapon, Fenris?"

"They are the only ones who know how to render it down."

"He's got a point, actually," Adia brought up. "The Arishok didn't have to tell us about the recipe being stolen. There's nothing pointing to him using it against us."

"Then why don't we go tell him about this, while the guards get the barrels to the Compound? Besides, he needs to know that there are factions that are acting against his people now," Amber told the others.

"I'd rather just drop this stuff in the harbor..." Aveline mused.

"Not a good idea," the healer retorted. Adia wrinkled her nose.

"That should be an interesting conversation. "Here you go. We found barrels of this stuff and it's all for you now! Oh, and by the way, even though you haven't outwardly attacked anyone in this backwards city, there's people here who want to kill your race."" She smirked and shook her head.

"The Arishok will not be surprised by that last part," Fenris pointed out.

"Good. Then I'll get my people to do their part," Aveline told them. "I don't envy your task at all." The four of them headed back to the Compound.

"If we go more than a day without any crazy things happening, I might just die of shock," the archer quipped. They approached the gate, and her smile faded. "...Do we really have to go back in there?"

"Well, one of you needs to explain the outcome, since he did specifically request the Hawkes," the warrior noted.

"I'll go talk to him, then," Amber offered with a shrug.

"Not alone you're not," Anders stated, wrapping an arm around her.

"Then you two go," the Elf said with a heavy sigh. "We shall remain here in case of any problems."

"I don't mind going in; they're just scary. They're huge!"

"They won't do anything, sister," Amber vowed. "We'll all be right here with you." Fenris took her hand and smiled.

"It'll be quick, Adia."

"Let's get this over with then," the redhead said with a sigh and roll of her eyes. "But I swear, if we have to go trekking off into the middle of nowhere again after talking to him, I'm going right to Hanged Man and getting drunk."

"Okay," the other replied in unison. Entering the Compound, they found the Arishok waiting.

"You have dealt with the thief?"

"The actual one, yes," the female mage told him.

"Explain."

"It was an Elf," Adia elaborated. "It seemed like she wanted to try and... Frame you and your people for the poison." The giant sat back for a moment.

"So, they finally show themselves? This was to be expected."

"You aren't concerned?" Amber wondered, knowing that she would be.

"Of religious zealots? Hardly," he answered with a dismissive wave. "This Elf was determined to lay blame at our feet, and she will not be the last." Adia tilted her head, sharing her sister's confusion.

"So you knew there were going to be people who would try to do something like this?" The Arishok nodded.

"There always have been, and always will be. In the chaos and filth you all keep yourselves living in, it is a wonder your cities still stand."

"If Kirkwall bothers you so much, why are you still here?" Amber asked.

"I cannot leave. It is as simple as that."

"There has to be a reason why you can't," Adia reasoned. "I don't know many people who'd stay here by choice." And now the Arishok stood, a scowl on his face. Adia tried hard not to twitch as he did so, but her fingers still crept back towards her bow.

"Shall I argue the wind? Very well. Filth stole from us. Not the sar'qaamek, but long before. It is the reason we are stuck here. I am denied Par Vollen until the thief is found. No ship is coming until this task is completed."

"This must have been something of great importance," Fenris said softly.

"It was, and that is all I will say on the matter," he answered with a nod.

"What did they steal? Maybe we can help get it back and then you wouldn't have to stay here." The Elf immediately put an arm around her shoulders and hissed:

"Adia, do not press the subject."

"We will recover what was taken from us, and it will take as long as it takes," the grey giant said, voice getting louder with each word. "And if your Viscount cannot abide by that, he is welcome to try and remove us!" There was silence after his last sentence, and then Anders swallowed the lump in his throat.

"...We need to go," he advised.

"...Quickly," Amber added, ready to cast a barrier if need be. They all began edging away, and Adia waved at the Arishok.

"Right then... Uh... Take your time!" The group ran as if being pursued, and did not stop running until they reached the Viscount's Keep.

"This is not good," Amber said, trying to catch her breath.

"The Viscount needs to be warned of this," Anders told them.

"Yes, and we must pray he doesn't want his city demolished," Fenris added.

"I don't think he'd openly attack the Qunari without any provocation," Adia predicted. "He doesn't seem that type." She looked at her twin. "How did we get mixed up in this again?"

"We left Ferelden?"

"...Touché. Let's just get this done with." The girls were shown in the Viscount's office, and he looked up expectantly from his desk.

"And?"

"Well, the good news is we saved the city from a poisonous gas. The bad news is some crazy woman stole the recipe from the Qunari in an attempt to make it look like they were attacking the city," the rogue began.

"Factions have begun to move against the Qunari, Excellency," the mage clarified. The older man stood and began pacing.

"So that was what happened in Lowtown... Years of quiet peace; gone! Along with a whole street." Amber decided to just get all the bad news out of the way.

"The Arishok also said he has no plans to leave any time soon,"

"He did say you were welcome to try and make them leave, but I wouldn't recommend it." Adia's statement seemed to deflate him even further, and he sighed.

"I had feared as much. And now this tentative stalemate might be tipped into war anyway."

"What do you mean?" Amber asked.

"While you were helping the Qunari, a delegation arrived. It was civil; hopeful even. They left my chambers with precision... But were not reported by the outer guard. They are missing, almost literally, from my doorstep." While the elder Hawke's eyes went wide at what this implied, her twin proceeded to smack her forehead and groan.

"How exactly do you misplace a Qunari?"

"You don't, which means that they had to be taken," Viscount Dumar said. "I feel as if I've been trying to turn a stampede for some time. Someone is pushing very hard."

"That delegation needs to be found," the mage stated, to which he nodded.

"Agreed. Seneschal Bran might have more details for you. He has been looking into the situation." Adia, however, had reached the end of her charity for the city.

"...Are we getting paid for this?" she wondered

"I will see that you are compensated," Dumar promised. Amber yanked her sister from the office, scarcely believing what she had heard.

"Adia, this city could erupt in fighting, and you're worried about **coin**?!" Seeing the girls looking flustered, Anders and Fenris approached them.

"What happened?" the Elf wanted to know. The archer ignored his question, and crossed her arms as she met her sister's gaze.

"Hey, if I'm going to be forced into doing something I'm not particularly keen on doing in the first place, I better be getting something in return. We're getting in way over our heads, Amber. A missing group of Qunari? Think about it. I wasn't exactly joking when I asked how you could lose one of them. They're not like a bandit or a pretender. They know how to fight. They wouldn't just go quietly if someone took them."

"So let's talk to the Seneschal." At his lover's suggestion, Anders began chuckling.

"Oh yes, because he's such a barrel of fun and sunshine to begin with," Adia shot back with a smart-ass grin.

"Well, if he gets uppity, you can always remind him about what happened at the Duke's party," the healer reminded them.

"...You mean Serendipity?" Fenris asked, shivering at the memory. Adia turned a shade of red to match her hair.

"I... I want to forget that happened. Please can we forget that happened? I'm still not even sure I fully understand what went on there."

"You don't want to know," Amber told her as they approached the Seneschal.

"Ah, the Ladies Hawke," he greeted. "What did you need?"

"The Viscount said there was some sort of issue with a group of missing Qunari," Adia answered. Bran grimaced and nodded.

"Yes..."

"How did this occur?" the Elf wondered, trying in vain to think of how a group of Qunari - Any group – could have been taken down by anything less than their group.

"Admittedly, they were not at their best. Their swords were tied to their sheaths. It seemed a respectable compromise, since even I know you cannot separate a Qunari from his weapon."

"So they were ambushed on their way out, then," Amber figured.

"This could not have escaped the notice of the guard," Bran added.

"Then why wouldn't the guards have reacted if they witnessed it?" Adia mused. "Unless they had something to do with it?"

"Aveline should be told of this. She would know who was on duty," Anders said.

"And if they're no longer there," Amber added. Bran gave a dismissive nod.

"Then you have your path laid out for you."

"This just keeps getting better and better," Adia quipped. "Let's go see if Aveline is back in her office yet." Making their way through the Keep, the foursome discovered Aveline sitting at a table with some of her guardsman, all of them looking tired.

"Aveline!" Amber greeted, trying to sound cheerful. The warrior redhead looked up and groaned.

"Oh no... More trouble?" It still amazed her how often the twins managed to find themselves in some situation or another.

"Well-" Adia began, before snapping her mouth closed and shaking her head. "You know what, I'm not even going to try and come up with an easy way to explain this. There's a missing group of Qunari that we need to find." The guards' eyes all went wide, and Aveline gave a heavy sigh as she stood up.

"Maker... How and where did they go missing?"

"From the Viscount's front door," the mage Hawke informed her. "We think they were ambushed."

"We need to know if any of your guardsmen might have seen what happened," her sister continued. "A struggle like that... It couldn't have gone unnoticed."

"Let's check the roster," the Captain agreed with a nod as she went over to the list, quickly skimming through it. "Several new recruits apparently took early days. And since they're not here, we need to find them."

"Any favorite hangouts?" Fenris questioned. The guards didn't miss a beat.

"Hanged Man!" they called out in unison. Adia's eyes lit up.

"WELL! Let's get going then! No sense standing around here doing nothing!"

"No getting drunk, Adia," Amber warned with a sigh. "We still have a job to do."

"Then let's go," Aveline said as she led them towards Lowtown.

"Who said anything about getting drunk?" the rogue questioned. "Maybe I'm just thirsty? Maybe I'm just excited to see Varric?"

"You're not a very good liar," Anders told her with a wink. Upon reaching the Hanged Man, the archer quickly scooted up to the bar and ordered a drink before her sister or Aveline could stop her. Holding her mug tight, she rejoined the group.

"Do you see your guardsmen, Aveline?" she wondered. The Captain was surveying the room with a practiced eye, and then pointed at one of the tables. One of the men from it got up, dropped a few sovereigns at the bar, and requested the best.

"A lot of coin for this place…" Anders noted as they approached the man.

"That's right, friend," he answered, not even bothering to turn around. "Tonight I'm paid and blessed, and all I had to do was turn my head."

"Is that so?" Amber questioned, knowing they had found at least one target.

"And just what did you have to turn your head from?" Adia inquired as she sipped her ale, eyeing the man over her cup.

"We're gonna show those grey-skinned heretics what it means to go against the Maker." Fenris clenched his fists and fought with himself not to shove his hand through the man. But they needed him alive for the moment…

"Coward..." he managed to get out through his teeth grinding. Adia shook her head and stood next to Fenris, seeing how tense he was.

"I sure hope the gold was worth it... You're most likely out of a job," she informed the man. Amber turned back to the Captain.

"Aveline, care to get involved?" At the mention of her name, the man spun around, his face pale.

"Wait, Aveline? As in-" She grabbed his collar and hoisted him off his feet.

"As is Guard Captain." Now they locked eyes. "Who?"

"Who what?" he asked, starting to sweat.

"Who bought you? Who bought a proud member of the Kirkwall guard, and made him a drunken mabari bitch?!"

"A Templar!" the man squealed, voice getting more frantic as struggled in her grasp. "He had the seal of the Grand Cleric and everything! Andraste as my witness, Captain!" Aveline dropped him on his ass and glared at him.

"You will either be out of my city by sunup, or you and I will discuss your punishment for abandoning your post tomorrow." The man left in a hurry, and she looked at the girls. "There's your answer: A Templar."

"As if things weren't bad enough..." Anders stated with a groan. He felt Justice stir at this revelation, but only out of curiosity. Adia seemed to be thinking something over, pursing her lips and tapping her mug with her free hand.

"...A Templar?" A horrible thought hit her, and she grabbed Amber's arm. "And what Templar do we know who seems to have a vendetta against the Qunari?" It took her twin a moment to put the pieces together, but then she grimaced.

"...Oh no, not that bitch again..."

"It is a safe assumption that they are still causing trouble together," Fenris reasoned, having followed Adia's logic.

"We have to bring this to the Grand Cleric," Amber advised. "She **has** to do something." The mage wasn't sure if she were speaking the truth, or trying to convince herself that it was the only right response from Elthina.

"I'll let the Viscount know what's happening as well," Aveline told them as she left the tavern. Anger was slowly creeping into Adia's stance, and she touched her bow.

"I'll put an arrow in her head this time, Amber. I promise. I'll pummel her into the floor if she's involved in this." She slammed her empty mug onto a table and growled.

"Not in full view of witnesses, you won't," the red-eyed girl warned.

"I make no promises if there's no witnesses..."

"So, to the Chantry?" Anders suggested, knowing that nothing good was going to come of this situation.

"Let us put an end to this, if we can," Fenris said with a nod. Heading back to Hightown, they practically broke the doors by slamming into them. Amber wasted no time in grabbing the first person in Chantry garb.

"You, please get the Grand Cleric for us. Tell her it concerns the Qunari."  
>The woman quickly left, fear and confusion clear on her face. Not even a minute later, Petrice came down the stairs and over to them.<p>

"Ah, the Hawke Sisters," she coolly greeted.

"Last time I checked, you weren't the Grand Cleric..." Adia said as she pinched the bridge of her nose. Just her luck, there were a few people in sight, and so her weapon remained on her back.

"Grand Cleric Elthina cannot grant an audience to just anyone," the blonde explained. "As a Mother, it is my duty to see to what problems I can."

"Or you simply heard the word "Qunari" and came running," Fenris guessed.

"You always assume their side, even when they are the affront to the Maker."

"Mother or not, you don't have the authority to give the Grand Cleric's seal to anyone," Amber stated, eyes narrowing. Petrice appeared stunned, and she took a step back as her breath hitched in her throat.

"...What?"

"Oh, didn't think we'd find out about that?" Adia sneered. "A group of Qunari goes missing right from the Viscount's front door? The guardsman your little Templar pet paid off told us everything."

"And you wish to pursue this?" Petrice asked, regaining her composure.

"What you're doing is wrong. You'll cause a war in Kirkwall," Anders predicted. How the woman either didn't see this or didn't care was beyond him. She frowned and looked away, shaking her head.

"Stubborn... All right, then how about a bit of appeasement: I give you the Templar, and you do what you wish with him?"

"What is he to you?" Fenris wanted to know.

"My former bodyguard: Ser Varnell," she answered with a shrug. "He has apparently become unreliable."

"Or you're just really bad at covering your tracks," the redhead accused. "Where are Varnell and the Qunari?" She pulled a folded piece of paper from her robe, and Adia unfolded it to see a crude map of Darktown with a location that said "meeting area".

"He is there." Petrice turned to leave, and then Amber spoke up:

"Word of advice: You don't want to keep pursuing this. Sooner or later, it will fall on you." The blonde turned and gave a short laugh.

"I am a servant of the Maker. No one would dare harm me."

"Don't be so sure of that," Fenris told her, grabbing one of Adia's hands.

"You wouldn't even see it coming," the rogue warned, glaring at the Mother. "I'd heed my sister's warning. You can't keep this up forever." She turned on her heel and strode out of the Chantry, keeping a tight grip on the Elf's hand.

"I'm proud of you, little rogue," he praised once they were outside. "You showed great restraint in there."

"That, and you made sure she **couldn't** fire her bow," Anders pointed out, nodding at their still-linked hands.

"Only because it was the Chantry and Amber and Anders were with us," Adia shot back. "I make no promises if I ever see her on the street. Right now I want to see Amber set the Templar on fire..."

"I think I'm going to enjoy wiping the floor with Varnell..." Amber stated with an evil grin as she rubbed her hands together.

"And any followers," the healer added as they headed for Darktown. They finally made it to the spot, where a large group of commoners was gathered. The Qunari were chained to the walls, but all but one looked dead. Varnell stood in front of the chained giant, his sword up.

"You see, they cannot stand in the face of the Maker's chosen! All they have in the "certainty" of their precious Qun is death!" he jeered as the crowd cheered him on. The Qunari only scowled at him, not even flinching from the blade at his neck. Adia skidded to a stop and quickly surveyed the scene, her blood running cold.

"Sweet flaming Andraste! What have you done?!"

"He... He's killed them," Amber whispered, her mind going through all the awful things the Arishok might do in retribution.

"Templars are cowards," Anders said, feeling Justice inch closer to the surface. "They only gloat over those who cannot fight back."

"Let that Karesten go at once!" Fenris ordered, markings flaring. Varnell turned to the crowd and pointed at the group.

"Righteous, earn your place at the Maker's side! Kill those who profane His name!" Adia had her bow in her hand before he even finished the sentence.

"Templar bastard! Let them go!" she yelled as the rabble attacked them. Trying to use that as a distraction, Varnell attempted to slit the Qunari's throat. Fenris rocketed across the room and slammed into him, causing the blade to only slice into the giant's chest. The mages aided the rogue with crowd control, leaving the Elf to take on the Templar alone. However, he was no match for the former slave's speed and tenacity, and eventually ended up with a sword through his chest. Those in the crowd who weren't already dead fled into the deeper sewers, and the group reluctantly let them go. Fenris cut the bindings on the Qunari, and the two spoke for a few moments.

"He is unharmed," the warrior eventually told the others. Anders came over, frowning at the bleeding wound on the Qunari's chest, and called up his healing magick.

"Still-" He was about to press his hand over the wound, when the Qunari grabbed his wrist and twisted it away from him.

"I do not require aid, bas saarebas," he said slowly, as if thinking about each word. "Though the offer is... Appreciated." Anders got the hint and took a step back as soon as his wrist was released. Amber stood by him, rubbing his hand while she kept her gaze deadest on the Qunari.

"What happened?" Adia wanted to know. "How did Varnell get you and your companions? Did they say what they were up to?"

"We are not welcome here. They wished to prove that we are nothing before the... Might of their god. But I saw no god, just disgraceful men and women."

"Many things are done in the name of the Maker and Andraste that I'm pretty sure they don't approve of," Amber said softly. The giant tilted his head, like he didn't quite understand how that was possible.

"Then why doesn't this... Maker stop them?"

"I've wondered that myself, sometimes..." Anders mused with a wry smile.

"Well most people would say it's because the Maker abandoned us," the archer reminded them. "...And given the events of the last few years I'm apt to agree with them." She frowned as her mind quickly cycled through the Blight, the Deep Roads, and dozen other things they'd had to live through. "We should probably let the Viscount know what we found out."

"Will your people want the bodies?" the female mage asked as Fenris cut free the last of the ones they'd been too late to help. It was clear from the wounds on them that they'd been tortured.

"I will tell the Arishok of what happened," the Qunari answered, seemingly not bothered by the demise of his group. "It is your Viscount's decision as to whether they come back whole or ashes." With that, he headed down another passage, leaving the four of them to stare at the carnage.

"Petrice will not be satisfied with this," Fenris realized, knowing that this hadn't probably even put a dent in whatever plan she had.

"And we care about her why?" Adia asked point-blank, hands on her hips. "As far as I'm concerned we should still go tell the Grand Cleric what we know. She doesn't deserve to get away with this."

"We'll only be put off again by Petrice," Amber predicted. "Maybe we could tell Sebastian? He seems to have Elthina's ear."

"That's not a bad idea," her twin agreed, but then sighed. "...But the only problem would be getting him to believe us. I don't think he'd believe that a "Mother" would do such a thing."

"Even if he goes to the Grand Cleric and says "I heard the most ridiculous thing", it's something," Anders pointed out.

"For now, let us let the Viscount know that he has enemies in his Chantry," the Elf advised. Adia rolled her eyes and headed back they way they'd come.

"Well let's hike it back up to the Keep then!" she called back. They made it back to the Viscount's office, where he was pacing.

"Did you find them?" he asked, hoping for some good news.

"We did. Most of them were dead. Murdered by a Templar by the name of Varnell. We managed to save one. He's gone back to the Compound," the rogue replied. The Viscount stopped pacing, face falling as he paled.

"Dead?! And by a rogue Chantry faction?! This could not get any worse."

"It will if the leader of this faction is left unchecked," the female mage told him.

"You know who it is?"

"Oh, we know her," Adia quipped, eyes darkening. "She tried to set us up a few years ago in an attempt to make trouble with the Qunari. She's a Mother in the Chantry by the name of Petrice. We tried to speak to the Grand Cleric about her, but she stopped us and gave us the location of the captured Qunari and Varnell instead." The older man fell into his chair, running a hand down his face.

"A Mother... Good heavens, this will not end well. I'll see if I can talk to the Grand Cleric about this. I do not want Kirkwall caught up in a war with the Qunari."

"A wise stance," Fenris acknowledged.

"Please ladies, do what you can to keep the peace," he implored, standing and walking over to the twins. "And I will do whatever it takes to bring these fanatics down."

"Yes, Excellency," Amber replied. Adia smirked and looked at the boys.

"What would this city do without us, really?"

"Fall apart, apparently," Anders teased.

"I am forced to agree," the Viscount said with a sigh. "This city owes you girls a debt. **I** owe you." He held out his hand to both of them, and Amber shook it. However, the redhead held out her hand to him in a gesture he knew only too well. Taking a coin purse from his desk, the man handed it over. The girls left the office, sagging against the stone walls once they were outside.

"We should get home," Amber wisely stated. "It's been a long day…"

"Home-home or the Hanged Man home?" Adia asked, still grinning.

"Hanged Man. Varric will want to hear of this," Fenris told them.

"And then home to get some rest," Anders added, wanting nothing more than to sit down for a little while.

"Agreed?" the elder Hawke asked with a smile, already knowing what her twin would say.

"Agreed!" The rogue jingled the newly-acquired coin purse. "And the drinks are on the Viscount!"


	27. Aveline's Date

Author's Note: And we get to the most awkward quest I have ever had to deal with in any game I have played so far. Our Hawkes decided we were not going to go the same route as the game, so... Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Aveline had called the usual foursome to her office, and they arrived to find her pacing by her desk. Pacing was now seen as a negative sign, and the twins immediately had a bad feeling about what was to come. Adia raised an eyebrow as she leaned on the wall.<p>

"Something wrong, Aveline?" The warrior redhead jumped for a moment, and then sheepishly turned to face them.

"I um... I need you to do something for me. It's a small matter, but I worry."

"Aveline, you know you're like a sister to us. If you need something, of course we'll help," Amber assured her, smiling warmly. The Guard Captain visibly relaxed.

"Thank you."

"What is it that you need us to do?" the rogue inquired.

"I need you to take this to Guardsman Donnic," she answered, pulling a small, wrapped package from her top drawer. "He should be around in the barracks. Only... Don't say it's from me." As Adia took it with confusion written clearly on her face, Anders started grinning, and Fenris raised an eyebrow.

"...Okay?" the female mage questioned, blinking at Aveline.

"Why don't you want him to know it's from you?" her twin wondered.

"Please don't ask..." came the soft, red-faced reply. Amber tugged on Adia's arm.

"We'll be right back, then," she promised. Once they were clear of the office, Adia scrunched up her face.

"She's acting weird..."

"Yes, but maybe she'll explain herself after we give this to him."

"Doubtful," Fenris spoke up.

"This is going to be amusing," Anders added, still grinning. Quickly checking through the various rooms, they soon came upon the target of their search.

"Donnic... We have a present for you apparently," the archer told him, handing him the package. He took it with a smile.

"Indeed? How thoughtful of you two." He removed the oilcloth covering it and stared at the contents for a minute; blinking. "Ah, it's... A copper relief of marigolds? Oh yes, it even helpfully says that on the back." He looked up at the girls, the smile still there, but not as bright. "I take it there's some meaning to this?"

"...Um... Maybe?" Amber responded, not quite sure what to make of the "gift".

"We're just the… Eh... messengers…" the rogue added, feeling very awkward.

"I see," Donnic said, pursing his lips. "Well, I have other things to attend to, as I'm sure you ladies do as well."

"Come on, little rogue. We need to... "Report back" as it were," Fenris told her, steering her back towards Aveline's office. Anders was chuckling now as he followed them. Adia looked back at Donnic one last time before meeting Amber's eyes.

"She's losing her mind, isn't she?"

"I'm sure there's a perfectly good reason for this," the mage reasoned as they walked back into the office to see the Captain once more pacing around.

"You're back?" She seemed surprised at first, but then nodded. "Of course you are. You're efficient: Get things done; good or ill."

"We gave Donnic your... Present..." the other redhead informed her.

"And?"

"And he's as confused as we are," Amber admitted.

"I thought it was clear: Metal is strong, flowers are soft, and copper ages well." Amber tilted her head, Anders shook his and blinked, and Fenris gave her an odd look. Adia realized no one was going to say anything, so she decided to.

"All right... I'll just come out and ask it: Aveline, what are you doing?" Again there was blushing as the Captain looked at her boots.

"I... Um... I need you to do something else. Please."

"Aveline-" Amber began, before being cut off.

"Look girls, I'm not willing to say anything right now. Can you just post the roster and see what Donnic's reaction is?" The archer sighed and took the roster from her.

"You are a confusing woman." The moment the papers were up, Guardsman Brennan came over and started going through it. She came to a certain line and pulled back with a smirk.

"Hey Donnic, whose pucker have you been greasing to get Hightown?" He joined her, looking confused.

"You're daft, I'm working those skinnings across town."

"Says here you're guarding the square. You someone's pet?"

"What?" He looked at the roster, shock and disappointment clear on his face. "This has to be a mistake... What did I do to deserve this?" The twins looked at each other, shaking their heads.

"I wonder if that's the reaction Aveline wants..." Adia mused.

"Doubtful," Amber replied.

"Only one way to find out." Right back to the office they went, where instead of pacing, the woman was seated on her desk. "Roster posted, Aveline."

"And?"

"And Donnic thinks he did something wrong," the red-eyed girl stated. Aveline's face fell, and she stood up.

"He thinks he's being punished? But Hightown is a safe patrol; a reward."

"A reward for what?" Adia wondered, her curiosity starting to bug her. She needed to find out what was going on soon, before her head exploded.

"For being a good guardsman. I..." Again, Aveline began pacing. "I need to fix this. Okay, I'll need three goats and a sheaf of wheat. You'll take them to his mother." Both Fenris and Anders' jaws hit the floor, and Amber stared at her friend.

"Excuse me?" she asked, now wanting some straight answers. Thankfully, her sister was more than willing to get straight to the point.

"Aveline! Slow down there, girl. What's this really about? What's going on?" The other woman stopped pacing, hanging her head.

"It's a dowry tradition," she whispered. The elder Hawke's eyes went impossibly wide, while Anders fell onto the floor laughing. Fenris paused for a moment, mulling over the words.

"Dowry? Wait..."

"A... What?" Adia questioned, completely in the dark.

"Dowry is a way to show someone you can provide a good life for them if you were to marry," the Elf explained.

"So help me, Anders, if you don't stop laughing..." Aveline told him, taking a threatening step towards the still-laughing healer.

"This is hysterical!" he managed to get out, trying to catch his breath. Amber stepped in front of him, blocking the Guard Captain as much as she could.

"Aveline, admit that this is a little... Humorous," she pointed out, unable to hide her smile. Adia seemed to have realized the implication of what was occurring.

"Marry?" She stared at Aveline. "You want to marry Donnic?! That's... That's amazing!" she cheered, bouncing a little. Aveline immediately slammed the door to her office closed, praying none of the guards had heard anything other than laughter.

"No it isn't. I just... I can't..." she tried to explain.

"Weren't you married before?" Anders asked, regaining both his feet and his composure. Aveline frowned and crossed her arms.

"That was a long time ago. It's not that easy."

"I'm sure Wesley would want you to try and move on, Aveline," the archer reminded her, putting a gentle hand on her arm. "No one should be alone forever. Have you tried talking to Donnic at all?"

"I can't just "talk" to him, like he's a normal person. He's my guardsman."

"That shouldn't matter," Amber countered.

"What about you and Anders? He's all but cursed. How do you deal with that?" The female mage bristled for a moment before shaking her head.

"He isn't cursed, and we work together. If you love someone, you find a way to make it work." She took Anders' hand, and he smiled.

"Adia, what about you and Fenris? An escaped and possibly still-hunted slave?"

"Fenris is a free man, regardless of if Danarius ever comes for him again. If he does he'll have to get through me first. It's as simple as that. Donnic is a person just like anyone else. I'm sure he'd listen," Adia reasoned, realizing that Aveline was trying to steer the conversation to something else.

"But...He isn't like the others. I can't just go up and talk to him. I'm the Captain."

"There are places where that doesn't matter," Fenris brought up, laying his hands on Adia's shoulders.

"Right. Try going out or something," Anders added.

"Like where?" Aveline asked, leaning against the wall.

"Hanged Man," Adia stated with a large grin. The Captain seemed at once shocked, horrified, and yet slightly intrigued.

"You can't be-"

"Aveline," Amber interrupted. "Go out with him."

"...Can you invite him?" she pleaded. "I'll just trip over myself."

"I don't see why not," Adia agreed as they peeked out into the barracks. No one was standing by the door listening to the conversation, which was probably a good thing. Donnic was sitting by himself in one of the smaller rooms, head in his hands.

"Hello again," he greeted, looking up as they approached.

"Hello, Donnic," the redhead cheerfully answered. "We were wondering if you were going to the Hanged Man tonight? We heard there was some sort of guardsman gathering going on."

"Is there? I haven't heard about this." He looked at the floor and sighed. "Maybe they all think I'm a pet too..."

"Of course not! You're a wonderful guard, Donnic," Amber told him.

"Probably just slipped their minds," Anders added with a shrug.

"You should come anyway," Adia offered. "It should be a blast!" The smile slowly returned to his face as he nodded.

"Very well. Thank you for letting me know."

"We'll see you there," the rogue told him with a wave as they left him alone. They headed straight back to Aveline's office. "Well, it's all set up."

"Thank you... But, can you come with me?"

"To give you a push?" Amber realized. Aveline nodded and kicked at the floor.

"Maybe..."

"This is going to be an interesting night," Anders stated with a smirk.

"Interesting doesn't even seem to begin to describe it," Adia added.

* * *

><p>Night fell, and the five of them made their way to the Hanged Man, the Guard Captain being practically dragged by both Hawkes. Quickly scanning the room, they noticed Donnic sitting at a table alone. Aveline took a step forward, and then looked back. "I... Can you girls go chat with him? I need a moment."<p>

"Aveline..."

"Just give me five minutes, Amber. Please?" Adia shrugged and ordered a round at the bar, carrying over a few mugs and sliding one to Donnic as she sat down.

"Hello again, Donnic."

"Oh, hello. Seems I'm either early or late to the party," he told them, taking a swig from the offered ale.

"Then we shall join you for awhile, if that's all right?" Fenris asked as he sat next to the redhead.

"Of course."

"So, Donnic. How do you like being a guardsman?" He looked at the archer and thought about it for a moment.

"It's a decent life. Long if you're careful and quick on your feet, short if you're not. But Av- The Captain is taking steps to ensure that we don't lose any good people."

"How is Aveline doing as Guard Captain anyway? We rarely get to see her." A bright smile broke out on Donnic's face, and a blush colored his cheeks for a moment.

"She is amazing! Her compassion for all of us, her dedication to her position, and her trust in us to do our jobs."

"You sound very fond of Aveline," Amber pointed out.

"She's my Captain, and the best I've had. I am honored to be under her- Serve! Under her." As his face went crimson, Anders started chuckling, to which Adia gave him a confused look. However, the rogue was more curious as to when Aveline was going to join them, and looked back towards where they'd left her. However, to her chagrin, the Captain was no longer there. The younger Hawke frowned and nudged her sister, pointing under the table with one hand so the mage would see what she had. Amber rolled her eyes and sighed heavily, and Adia quickly thought of another question to stall for even more time for Aveline.

"Uhm... So... What made you want to be a Guardsman?"

"I wanted to protect this city," he replied without hesitation. "My parents said I should have been a Templar, but..."

"But?" Anders and Fenris asked at the same time.

"With Knight Commander Meredith in charge, they seem less like keepers of the peace and more like back-alley villains like in Varric's stories. Being a guard is much better, I think." Both mages breathed a sigh of relief.

"I think everyone at this table would agree with you on that one, Donnic," Adia told him. Fenris frowned and took a drink, not wanting to get into an argument now.

"Not on every point, but you certainly are a fine guardsman," the Elf said. "Aveline is lucky to have you under her." The blush on Donnic's cheeks returned.

"Nice to see that there are other people who can at least see what the Templars are doing," the healer brought up, snickering at the other man's reaction.

"Yes well, you and Lady Amber are good people," Donnic explained as he nodded at them. "I could not extend the same courtesy to maleficar, but thankfully we do not see many of them."

"Speaking of Aveline, I wonder where she's at?" Adia spoke up. "Wasn't she supposed to be here too?"

"She was, yes," Amber agreed, eyes darting around the room. Donnic's eyes went wide, and he suddenly stood up.

"The-The Captain? Here? I... I should get going. Thank you for the company. I will hopefully see you on my patrols." He took a last drink and vacated the tavern.

"Well now..." Anders mused with a wide grin.

"...Was it something I said?" Adia wondered, blinking at the empty spot.

"I think this may be easier than we thought," Fenris said with a smirk. At that moment, Aveline came up, looking both unhappy and apologetic.

"Oh, did I miss him?"

"That was some five minutes," the archer teased, raising an eyebrow.

"I... Couldn't do it," Aveline told them, looking at the floor. "I can't talk unless I'm on patrol." Anders slammed his hand down on the table, startling not only their group, but the tables near them.

"Will you stop making excuses!" he thundered, glaring at the Captain. There was silence for a good few minutes, and then Adia spoke:

"Wow, Anders."

"I'm not going to stay quiet about this," he explained. "That's what nearly cost me Amber. And it will cost her Donnic if she doesn't stop acting like a child."

"I am not-"

"You are acting like a love-struck teenager, Aveline," Amber broke in, placing a hand on Anders' arm to calm him. "You can barely think about this without blushing, and you're asking Adia and me to be your messengers."

"I was half expecting her to hand us a note to give him that reads "Do you like me, yes or no?"," the younger redhead quipped, a playful smile on her lips.

"I will have to agree with you, Adia," the Elf said, chuckling.

"So... How do we fix this?" Aveline wondered.

"Take him on patrol and talk to him," Amber suggested.

"While slaying bandits?"

"While **we** slay bandits," Anders clarified.

"And watch you and Donnic try and hold a conversation without blushing," Fenris added. Adia nodded her head, grinning now.

"We'll head out to the coast and take care of any straggling bandits and you and Donnic can have a nice moonlit walk on the shore. I like it!"

"...Very well," Aveline agreed. "Tomorrow night, the Wounded Coast. I'll set up the patrol right now." With that, she turned on her heel and left. Amber looked at the group and sighed.

"We're going to need to push her again, aren't we?"

"...Maybe we should invite Isabella?" Adia wondered.

"You know she'll tease Aveline without mercy, right?" her twin reminded her.

"Would Varric be better?" Fenris offered.

"What, so he can write about her instead of us?" Anders retorted.

"But she might know better than Varric how to push Aveline if she needs it... Teasing aside," Adia pointed out.

"True," Amber agreed. "Let's just hope Aveline appreciates this."

"I'm sure she will, in a way that only Aveline can," the rogue predicted, hoping the pirate was somewhere in the Hanged Man.

* * *

><p>The next day, the group of five arrived at the Wounded Coast. Twilight was just beginning, so there was still quite a bit of light to see by. "So Aveline and her guard-man will be coming this way soon, and it's our job to make sure they're not disturbed?" Isabella questioned, spinning her daggers in her hands.<p>

"Pretty much," Amber replied.

"I still don't see what Big Girl's problem is. Just take him out back and snog him, for the Maker's sake."

"Isabella, some women aren't as... Brave as you, to just go kissing a person," Adia reminded her. The dark-skinned woman raised an eyebrow and grinned.

"No? You are, little bird."

"But Aveline does not think like Adia," Fenris pointed out.

"Thank the Maker for that," Amber said with a relieved sigh. Her twin immediately gave a playful pout and stuck her tongue out.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that if you acted all stoic and..." the red-eyed mage fumbled for a word for a moment, before Anders offered:

"Repressed?" Well, that was as good as any.

"Yes. If you acted like that, I'd think you'd lost your mind. Same as if Aveline suddenly started telling people exactly how she felt without giving a damn for the consequences."

"I prefer my little rogue be the only one like that," the Elf stated, kissing her temple and causing Adia to blush.

"Yes well... Okay I can see your point. So let's get a move on before the two love birds wander up on us." They headed up one of the side trails, encountered the first group of bandits, and quickly dispatched them. A few minutes later, from the other side of the hill, they heard Aveline's voice:

"...And that's why we need to increase patrols."

"...As you say, Captain," Donnic responded, sounding bored.

"...Eh-heh... Yes, as I say..." Aveline said, giving a nervous laugh. The group was silent for a few minutes as they either rolled their eyes or smacked their foreheads.

"...Didn't she say she was better at talking while on patrol?" Adia wondered.

"Andraste's tits..." Amber swore.

"Even those wouldn't help her now," Isabella revealed with a grin.

"Maybe she needs time," Anders suggested.

"She needs Donnic to tell her his feelings," Fenris shot back.

"Let's keep going," the archer told them. "Maybe she'll get better the more time they spend together." They advanced forward, and yet another group of bandits blocked the path, but were easily pushed to the side. Again, the voices reached them:

"...And so that's how you know the blade is tempered," Aveline was explaining.

"Hm? I'm sorry, Captain. I think I nodded off for a moment there."

"Oh, um... Never mind then..." Adia shook her head and put her head in her hands.

"Maker she's bad at this!" She then faced the others. "No one has the right to tease me anymore. Not after this."

"To be fair, sweetie, we tease you because you're innocent," Isabella noted. "Big Girl is just..."

"Hopeless," Amber finished.

"Probably," the pirate agreed with a shrug.

"I wonder if she was this... Awkward with Wesley?" the archer wondered.

"Maybe he liked that sort of thing," Anders suggested.

"Come on, let's keep going," Fenris told them, heading off again.

"Yes, I don't think I can listen to much more of this floundering," Isabella added.

"Well, at least we're getting some fun beating people up out of this," Adia reminded her as they followed the warrior. At the last choke point of the trail was a third group. They were also easily dispatched, and then Aveline and Donnic crested the hill, coming towards them.

"Well guardsman, good patrol. I-" She saw the group, and swallowed nervously. "Amber, Adia... What brings you all out here?"

"Oh you know... Enjoying the moonlight, beating up bandits, watching you two dance around each other like kids."

"Adia, don't-" But Amber was done watching this dance, and stepped forward.

"You had your chance, Aveline. Now we do this the Hawke way. Anders, Fenris, take Donnic for a moment. We're going to have some "girl talk" with the Captain."

"Wait, what's-" Donnic tried to ask, before being carted away by the other men.

"I'm no Brother, but you need some enlightenment, my friend," Anders told him.

"Or just a wake-up call," Fenris added as they disappeared around a bend.

"What are you doing?" Aveline demanded when they were out of earshot.

"Aveline, you need to tell Donnic what's really going on. We were watching you and... Oi..." Adia complained.

"But he's not like the others! He's gentle, and kind, and-"

"Look, if this isn't going to be a one-time thing, that's fine," Isabella cut her off. "But if you don't come out and say something, you'll never know."

"You'll spend the rest of your life wondering why you kept quiet," Amber added.

"But I'm his Captain! His superior!" Aveline sounded like she was fishing for excuses now, and the other women frowned.

"So what?" the pirate countered.

"If Donnic has the same feelings, why should it matter if you're his Captain?" Adia reasoned. "I'm sure you two can separate work from home life if it came down to it." The warrior redhead crossed her arms and sighed.

"Is it really that easy? Just tell him and hope for the best?"

"It's better than tripping over your tongue trying not to say the wrong thing," the mage reminded her. "Or getting yourself worked up over seeing him."

"Besides, a woman in uniform can be a real turn-on," Isabella added with a perverted grin.

"...Shut it, whore." The dark-skinned women patted her shoulder and smiled.

"There's my Aveline!" At that moment, the men returned.

"Well it's nice to see you've gotten a bit of your personality back, Aveline," Adia teased, looking at the boys. "And how did your talk go?"

"Rather well," Anders remarked. "And my suspicions were correct."

"Donnic, I-" Aveline began, before he stepped forward, looking nervous.

"Cap- Aveline... There's something I need to do, that I've wanted to since the first time I saw you. I'll take whatever punishment comes after." He then grabbed her shoulders, and kissed her. The others watched, slightly stunned, but all happy.

"Glad one of them showed initiative," Isabella quipped. Adia leaned against Fenris, watching the scene.

"Maybe we should give them some privacy?" she suggested. However, Donnic stepped back, looking like a man who was expecting an execution. Or just a slap in the face. But Aveline stood there, blinking at him.

"Since you first saw me?" she asked.

"Yes. I'm sor-" He got no further, as Aveline grabbed him and kissed him.

"About bloody time..." the healer whispered. Amber took his hand.

"Shush you," she gently admonished. Aveline finally pulled back and turned to her friends, smiling slightly at the twins.

"The Hawke way, eh? Is that how your father got Leandra?"

"Or how Mother got Father. It's up for debate," Adia replied with a smirk.

"Thank you... All of you. This was incredibly stupid, and you made it wonderful," the Captain admitted.

"Thank you as well," Donnic said, taking Aveline's hand. "I take it this means you approve of me?"

"You're a good man, Donnic. And if Aveline loves you, that's good enough for me," Amber explained.

"What ever makes Aveline happy is all right with us," her sister added.

"I'll see you all back in Kirkwall then." Donnic had a sly grin on his face, and gently tugged on Aveline's hand.

"Maybe tomorrow..." With that, the new couple headed off.

"Well! That was amusing," Isabella stated, putting her arms around the girls.

"Well, it seems like everyone is pairing up with someone now. I think we make a pretty good set of matchmakers," Adia added as she grinned at Amber.

"Now we've just got Merrill and Varric left," the mage said.

"What about Isabella?" Fenris wondered.

"What about me? I'm never going to tie myself to one person. I'm content to watch all of you do that."

"That'll change one day," Anders predicted.

"Maybe when I'm old, like you," the countered. As the healer pouted, Adia giggled and patted his shoulder.

"Well, at least you're still good looking for an older gentleman, Anders. You still manage to catch the eyes of younger women." She gave her sister a knowing smirk, and the mage blushed and hugged the blonde.

"That's my apostate charm," Anders stated with a grin, hugging Amber back.

"I say we celebrate this occasion," Fenris suggested. "Drinks for everyone?"

"And Strip Diamondback?" Isabella asked hopefully.

"I am all for that plan," the redhead agreed. They began the walk back to Kirkwall, the couples holding hands and enjoying the moonlight and Isabella's giggles.


	28. Sebastian's Quest

Not even a week after helping the Viscount, Sebastian sent a letter for the twins to meet him at the Chantry. Though the mages were a bit hesitant, Isabella assured them that as long as she was with them, nothing bad would happen. They found the Prince talking to the Grand Cleric…

"The Hawkes were very thorough in their hunting of Flint Company," he was explaining. "None survived. Yet now that I know who sent them, it's hard to think of their deaths as justice." Elthina shook her head and placed a hand on his arm.

"Death is never justice, Sebastian."

"Says you…" Anders mumbled with a frown. The almost-Prince looked up with both surprise and relief on his face.

"Lady Adia, Lady Amber, we were just talking about you.

"Oh! Then by all means, pretend we're not here and keep going!" Adia replied, a big smile on her face. "We didn't mean to interrupt you."

"I hope it wasn't anything bad," Amber noted, raising an eyebrow. Sebastian immediately put his hands up in defense.

"Oh no, never! It's just that... I've discovered who hired Flint Company to kill my family." The group looked at him, waiting for an elaboration that didn't come.

"And you have yet to seek vengeance on them?" Fenris finally asked.

"It's... Complicated."

"**This** should be good," Isabella quipped. Adia gave the Elf a sideways glance.

"Well we **have **gone a number of days without killing anyone. I think it's a new record for us." The she turned back to Sebastian. "Why is it complicated?"

"It's the Harrimans," he answered after some hesitation. "They were our closest allies and friends. My mother and Lady Johain were nearly inseparable when they were younger. I just... I can't believe that she would do something like this."

"Sebastian, you must handle this carefully, or it could start a war!" Elthina cautioned. The Hawkes blinked at her, and then nodded at each other. The Grand Cleric needed to be told of the other war-monger in her midst…

"Right, because we don't have enough to worry about as it is without ruffling a few nobles' feathers…" the healer retorted, rolling his eyes.

"Anders, I'd keep the feather comments to yourself," Isabella teased as she poked at one of his pauldrons. She got a frown in response.

"Even though you've uncovered her involvement in the deaths of your family, you still want to talk to Lady Harriman, don't you?" Amber asked with a heavy sigh. Sebastian wanting to do the right thing was going to become a headache soon.

"...Yes, I do," he admitted, looking at the floor. "But I shouldn't go alone. I am the last of my line, after all."

"Typical..." the Elf scoffed, shaking his head. The redhead lightly elbowed Fenris and then patted Sebastian's shoulder.

"We'll go with you to talk to them, if you'd like. Right?" She looked at her sister, who shrugged.

"Well, it's better than him going alone," the red-eyed mage admitted.

"I knew I could depend on you two ladies!" the royal archer said with a smile. "Let's head out now."

"...That was your plan all along, wasn't it?" the pirate guessed, looking him up and down.

"...I have no idea what you're talking about!" He quickly headed for the stairs.

"Please be careful," Elthina warned. "All of you."

"We're **always **careful, Grand Cleric," Adia told her with a sly grin. "We are the very definition of the word! What trouble could **we** possibly get in? Though I do think it's you who needs to be careful. Especially with those who are close to you and would abuse your seal and position for their own sadistic, cockamamie, and rampant stupidity." The older woman stared at the archer.

"Whatever are you referring to?"

"You have a Mother who is using the Chantry to potentially start a war in Kirkwall, your Grace," Amber explained.

"A war? Oh, you mean that business with Ser Varnell?" There was a pause from the group, and the younger Hawke blinked a few times.

"…You knew about that? How?"

"Viscount Dumar came to talk to me about it. He said you'd had a run-in with that particular Templar, and Mother Petrice."

"That's putting it mildly…" Anders derided.

"That is misrepresenting the facts," Fenris countered. Adia crossed her arms over her chest and leveled a stern gaze at the older woman.

"Petrice and her Templar lap dog captured a Qunari delegation and had them tortured. We came here looking to speak to you, and Petrice cut us off. She told us where Varnell was, but by the time we got there, he had already killed several of the Qunari. I'm not sad to say we returned the favor to Varnell."

"You two are absolutely certain a Mother orchestrated that?" Sebastian questioned, having paused at the stairs waiting for them.

"Sebastian, do you really think the Hawkes are going to start willy-nilly accusing random Chantry members of trying to piss off the Qunari?" Isabella shot back.

"Well, um… No…"

"If Mother Petrice is involved, then I must speak with her," Elthina said with a nod. "Whatever her feelings on our… Visitors… Sparking a war will not help anyone."

"No. It won't," the redhead agreed. "Your Mother is walking a very thin line, Grand Cleric. If she feels the need to involve my sister or my friends again in her insanity…" She poked the center of her own forehead, right between her eyes. "And she won't see it coming. I don't even think I've given Carver as many chances as we've given this…Woman…Thing." The Chantry Prince's eyes went wide.

"Lady Adia! Are you actually threatening-"

"No, she is promising action if there is none from the Chantry," Fenris broke in. "Do not say you weren't warned."

"I won't see Kirkwall go up in flames because she has a religious bone to pick with the Qunari," Amber added. "Let's get going, Sebastian."

"...Very well," he agreed, not happy with the situation. Adia gave a last wave to Elthina as she skipped out of the Chantry, the others right behind her.

* * *

><p>They followed Sebastian to the Harriman Estate, noting the grandeur of the place. He went to knock, but the door swung open at his touch, and he peeked in. "No guards posted? An unlocked door? This isn't the Lady Johain I remember." He drew his bow as he stepped inside. Adia did the same, eyes darting every which way around the seemingly-deserted mansion.<p>

"Well, at least Varric isn't here to draw out the ambush patrols," she teased, grinning at the others. "Where do you think everyone is?"

"Maybe upstairs?" Anders suggested, pointing to the landing above them.

"No, probably the cellar," the pirate disputed.

"More than likely dead," Fenris reasoned, one hand on the hilt of his sword.

"...Adia, my head is starting to hurt..." Amber revealed, leaning on her staff.

"You are no fun today," Adia quipped, frowning at the Elf. "Where's your sense of adventure?" She lightly poked at him before turning to Amber, concern on her face. "It's not a good hurt is it? Do you want to sit this one out? Are you going to be okay?"

"No... No, something isn't right here." Pressure was slowly building behind her eyes, and the air was becoming thicker with magick. The healer concentrated for a moment, and a blue nimbus surrounded him, and he felt Justice grow tense.

"Amber's right. It's like there's an energy in the house that doesn't belong," he told them. He put an arm around his lover to steady her.

"We need to find the Harrimans," Sebastian stated. "Flora and her brothers Brett and Ruxton should be around somewhere. I grew up with them. Maybe they'll know what's going on here."

"Let's find them then and get out of here..." Adia agreed

"Then let's hurry," Fenris urged. "I too feel uneasy here."

"Uneasy? I'd venture you're just repressed."

"You are seeking for something you won't find, Isabella."

"Says you," she shot back with a smirk. Sebastian started up the stairs, ignoring the conversation. The redhead archer tilted her head at Fenris.

"Repressed?" Then she looked between him and Isabella before throwing her hands in the air. "You know what: Never mind. I don't want to know!" She quickly went after Sebastian. Fenris realized she'd probably gotten the wrong idea.

"Adia, wait, it's not-" he began, before a female voice drifted towards them.

"I know you can hear me! I said more wine!"

"...Well now!" Isabella snickered, wondering what was going on.

"That sounds like Flora!" Sebastian realized, taking off down a hallway.

"He's going to get himself killed charging off like that," Anders predicted.

"We should be so lucky..."

"Amber, he's not that bad if you just learn to block out how amazing the Maker and the Chantry are," Adia gently admonished. "He's rather cute... Like a little kid you just want to corrupt and teach bad things to." Then her ears perked up. "Wine?" She raced off after the other archer, nearly running into him before skidding to a halt. A young woman was standing in front of a HUGE wine cask, seemingly yelling at **it**, since she was alone in the room.

"More wine, you lazy piece of trash! If you move any slower I swear I will drown you in the dregs." She stumbled, looking drunk.

"Flora! Flora!" Sebastian called to her, to no avail. "...This is no normal wine."

"Maker, what is that?" Amber demanded, nearly doubling over in pain as she caught sight of the woman.

"Sweetheart, what do you see?" Anders asked, rubbing her back.

"It... It looks like dark lines snaking through her..." They almost seemed like veins, but they centered on pulse points and other large areas of energy.

"...If it wasn't for the fact that it's causing my sister pain, I'd ask for some of it," Adia teased. "What do we do?" She looked at Sebastian, who seemed lost.

"I... I don't know."

"How about this: We find someone lucid and ask **them** what's going on," Isabella suggested as they moved away from the still-yelling woman.

"Agreed," Sebastian said with a nod, heading down another hallway.

"Are you going to be all right?" the healer wondered, steadying Amber as best he could. She winced and gave him a tired smile.

"...I'll let you know." More voices could be heard not far away.

"More gold!" a man's voice called. "I want every scrap in the house! And it must be molten."

"Please Messere, no!" a woman begged, desperation clear in her voice.

"But you'll be beautiful!"

"...That doesn't sound good," Adia noted, taking off towards the sounds of the voices. She opened the door and nocked back her bow, but didn't aim it. "What in the name of Andraste's toasted ass...?!" Two Elves were standing by them, one a man holding a dagger to the Elven woman's throat. A human man paced near them, in front of a large kettle of melted gold. More gold and jewelry were scattered on the floor. Amber dropped to her knees, hands at her temples.

"Pour it over her!" the man ordered the male Elf

"Don't, you'll kill her!" Sebastian argued. The Elf man turned and saw you, letting the woman go and walking towards them, dagger up. Fenris stepped forward and punched him, knocking him out cold. Isabella grabbed the woman, calming her down. The human didn't even pause in his pacing or rambling. Adia turned to the Chantry Prince, practically glaring at him.

"What kind of crazy house did you bring us to?! These people are all insane!" She went to her twin, hugging her gently. "Amber, are you sure you're going to be all right in here?" Her sister nodded slowly, regaining her feet.

"I just... It hurts to look at them... I'm sorry."

"Does she know anything?" the blonde mage asked, motioning towards the Elf woman, who was still shaking.

"Good thinking," the pirate agreed. "What's going on here? Why is this whole house going mad?"

"I- I don't know!" the woman stammered. "The Masters and Mistress have been acting strange for weeks now, and Lady Johain doesn't seem to care... Please, I just want to get out of here!"

"Then go; no one here is going to stop you," Adia informed her. Isabella relaxed her hold, and the woman took off without a second thought. The younger Hawke turned to Sebastian. "Who else would be in the house?"

"Aside from the usual servants and guards? Ruxton would never leave his mother's side, and Lady Johain is obviously still living here."

"Then we need to find either her, or her other son," Fenris advised. "And pray that he has escaped this madness."

"Don't count on it..." Amber softly predicted.

"Come on, let's check the bedrooms," Sebastian suggested.

"Famous last words," Isabella teased, giggling a bit. Adia shook her head and put her bow away, since they hadn't encountered anyone trying to kill them.

"Would this Ruxton be trying to make Elves into gold statues or yelling at wine containers like the last two?" she asked Sebastian, as his jaw went slack for a moment.

"No, of course not!" From an open door at the end of the hall came a male voice:

"Lower... Lower! No, the feather. Use the feather!" Everyone gave each other odd looks, and Adia found herself passed by everyone as they filed into the room.

"Andraste's tits!" Amber shouted.

"I don't think Andraste was an Elf, love..." Anders retorted.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to expose anyone to... This..." Sebastian professed.

"No apologies necessary!" the pirate assured him.

"Where have you been all my life?!" the man's voice continued. "Today I am more than a man. Come. **Felicitate** me!" As the redhead rogue was approaching the doorway, Fenris caught her, picked her up, and carried her back into the hall.

"Trust me, little rogue, you **don't** want to see any of that."

"Wait, what?" She wiggled in his grip. "Hey! I want to see too! Felicitate? What's that? What's going on in there?"

"That's a great line! I should use that. Oh, I can get it embroidered on my blouse!" Isabella gushed as she followed them. Anders carried Amber into the hall, the female mage looking rather pale. Adia pouted, and then looked at the healer.

"...Maybe we should take her outside and away from all the crazy."

"I couldn't agree more."

"No, I'm going to see this through..." Amber informed them.

"Amber, you can barely stand!" Anders shot back, arms tightening around her.

"Just... Get me downstairs. I'll be okay further away from the Harrimans." The male mage just shook his head as Sebastian exited the room, looking pale.

"I've known Ruxton my whole life... He's a complete prude!"

"Where's your brother? Let's ask **him** to join us…" came the man's voice again.

"Didn't look that way to me," Isabella quipped, smiling broadly.

"We have found the children, but not the mother. My guess is that she either caused this, or knows what did," Fenris reasoned, setting Adia down. The younger Hawke suddenly waved her hand in the air.

"Excuse me!" The entire group looked at her. "...Someone want to tell me what was happening in there and what felicitate means, please?" Sebastian turned a fierce shade of crimson, and Fenris raised an eyebrow

"No," he replied.

"Well-" the pirate started, before Amber cut her off.

"Isabella... Please not now. Later you can break my sister's mind, but not while we're still in this house with potential threats."

"You're no fun..." the dark-skinned woman said with a pout. The dark-haired mage sighed heavily as Anders set her down, following Sebastian down the hall towards the main staircase. Isabella followed her, and Fenris was next in line. The healer came up next to Adia, a sly grin on his face.

"I can tell you... If you** really** want to know," he whispered. She tilted her head up to him and smiled, eyes lighting up and going wider like a kid's, doing her best not to bounce with excitement.

"I do! I do!" He leaned down and quickly whispered not only the meaning, but exactly what had been occurring in the room. Adia stopped walking as her entire body blushed, her eyes went impossibly wide, and her jaw landed somewhere in the Deep Roads. As Anders started snickering, Fenris turned to look at them.

"Mage, what did you just tell her?"

"I swear to the Maker and His flaming Bride, I'm staying a virgin the rest of my life!" Adia vowed, racing past the others towards the cellar. The blonde gave the warrior an evil grin.

"Mission accomplished." The Elf glared at him.

"Start running..." he warned, before a shout from ahead grabbed their attention.

"ANDERS! YOU BROKE MY SISTER!"

"...Shit..." the healer swore, swallowing the lump in his throat.

'_Amber sounds very annoyed.'_

'_She sounds annoyed like the Commander got annoyed.'_

'…_It's been nice knowing you, my friend.'_ Adia was down the hall, still very flustered and mostly red.

"I'm joining the Chantry and initiating my master plan! Oh Maker!"

"Joining the Chantry?" Sebastian asked, sounding surprised and pleased. "That's wonder- Wait... What master plan?"

"Converting everyone one by one into loving mages, and then moving to Orlais where I'll overthrow the Divine and freeing the mages. All while keeping what little innocence I have left intact!" The Chantry Prince blinked and then shook his head.

"Let's find Lady Johain... Quickly..." The group got downstairs, and heard noises coming from a door that seems to lead to the cellar. Sebastian once more drew his bow, Isabella unsheathed her daggers, and they went first. Fenris got in front of Adia, and Anders kept Amber at the back of the group. Flora and Brett were standing by another door that appeared to lead further down. The mages were suddenly pushed down the stairs, and Ruxton, clad only in smallclothes, descended towards his siblings.

"You shall not pass," Flora told them, voice devoid of emotion as she pointed at them. "She will not allow it."

"Flora, what-" Sebastian began, before Amber yelled:

"Watch out!" The siblings suddenly dropped, and from their bodies materialized Shades, which attacked them.

"Oh good! I was beginning to wonder when we were going to get to the bloodshed and fun," Adia half-joked, drawing her bow and firing at the Shades over Fenris' shoulder. Minutes later, they were down. Anders quickly checked the Harrimans.

"Well, they're still alive," he revealed.

"Demons?! Here?! I cannot believe this," Sebastian stated.

"Believe it," Fenris told him. "Someone has done blood magick here, and we must put a stop to it."

"Well, those stairs seem to go down. I say we follow them," Isabella advised. Amber slowly stood, taking a deep breath. Anders walked over to her to make sure she was all right, but she hit him in the head with her staff.

"Ow!"

"Don't break my sister again, or so help me I will set you on fire, Anders."

"Yes love..." he sheepishly replied.

"Well, at least you know your place, Mage," Fenris teased, smirk firmly in place.

"Well it's nice to see you're feeling better now," Adia told her twin, smiling at her. "And don't set Anders on fire; you'd miss him." She went over to the stairs and looked down them with a frown. "This has "trap" written all over it..."

"Yes, but we have to at least approach it to know what kind of trap it is," the pirate reminded her.

"Come on, we won't find answers standing here," Sebastian added.

"Agreed," the Elf said as he took point. Adia and Sebastian followed, then the mages, and Isabella at the rear. They hit bottom, and the surroundings looked like some ancient crypt. Amber grit her teeth as her eyes throbbed, realizing that the air seemed more alive with magick than the mansion. She was betting the source was down here. The Chantry Prince was dumbstruck.

"Ruins? So close to Hightown? This was not here when I visited last."

"Well, the good news is that I don't sense darkspawn, so this doesn't go that deep," Anders informed them.

"Maker no! We wouldn't want to add darkspawn this already crazy trip now would we? Why, let's throw in a couple of Ogres and walking skeletons for good measure," the redhead rogue shot back with a frown, clutching her bow tightly. No sooner had the words left her mouth, two Rage Demons haul themselves from the ground and attacked, along with six Shades.

"Damnit it, Adia! Stop being Varric!" Amber chastised.

"Well, at least this isn't a boring trip!" Isabella teased.

"Less laughing, more slaughtering enemies!" Fenris rebuked.

"At least it's not spiders!" Adia added with a giggle as she fired off at the Demons and Shades, trying not to get burnt in the process. They soon faded away to where they came from, and the group paused to catch their breath.

"We press on?" Sebastian wondered.

"We need answers at this point..." Anders told him.

"Unfortunately," Amber added.

"Deeper into the creepy cave we go. Maybe we should leave a trail of breadcrumbs or something so we can find our way back..." Adia mused, eyeing Anders' feathers with a grin. He frowned and took and step back from her.

"Oh no! You are not shredding my clothes just to leave a trail."

"Well, it might not be to "just" leave a trail," Amber told him with a wicked grin. Truth be told, if the scenery were different, and she didn't have such a headache, she'd like nothing more than to throw her lover on the nearest bed.

"You're getting evil, sweetness. I **like** it!" Isabella said with a grin.

"...Let's go," Fenris told Adia, taking her hand and tugging her down the path. She went without any resistance, waiting until they were a bit ahead of the others.

"I could dismantle your armor and use that as a trail, if that'll get a smile out of you at least once on this trip," she mock-threatened, wrinkling her nose at him. He looked at her for a moment before a smirk broke out on his face.

"That would leave me in very thin clothes, little rogue. With it being rather chilly down here, I'd need someone to keep me warm. Is that your intention?"

"You kept me warm in the Deep Roads, so I guess I could keep you warm if we got stuck down here overnight," she replied, tilting her head and giving a sweet, totally oblivious smile. The Elf sighed heavily, but then smiled and tapped her nose.

"Your innocence never ceases to amaze me, Adia. But I would rather spend the night by a fire with a bottle and you, not down here in a dank crypt."

"You two make such an adorable couple. Maker bless your union when it finally happens," Sebastian praised, coming up behind them. The warrior was silent for a moment, but Adia's eyes went wide as she laughed nervously. She pushed Fenris forward down the hall.

"...I could use a drink right about now..." she mumbled. They continued on, fighting through groups of undead with what appeared to be skeletal mages. Anders identifies them as Arcane Horrors, and Amber is all too eager to roast or zap them. Finally, they came to a long, winding tunnel, and heard voices from the other end. "Disembodied voices... Always a good sign deep underground where no living thing should be no matter what the circumstance is..." the redhead archer stated, nocking an arrow as they peered around the bend. An older woman was talking with a barely-clothed, purple, horned Demon. It looked exactly like the one that had tempted Isabella in the Fade. Adia looked at the Demon, and then at her sister, utterly confused.

"...Amber, didn't we kill that thing once before? Why is it back? And why is it still naked?"

"That's a Desire Demon," her twin stated matter-of-factly.

"Very dangerous," Anders warned.

"Very hot..." Isabella added, eyes wide.

"Isabella!" Sebastian admonished.

"It is a different Demon, but the same type as from the Fade," Fenris explained. That other one is well and truly dead.

"We should move quickly to smite the creature," Justice stated, as he manifested with very little fuss. Adia stiffened a little at hearing the Spirit's voice and grabbed Fenris' hand. She still wasn't sure how he viewed Justice, and wanted both of them focused on the enemy. The group crept closer towards the duo.

"I must have more power!" the woman was saying. "I put that idiot Goran Vael on the throne, but the other families won't heed him. I must marry him to Flora and cement my control over Starkhaven. But I need more power."

"Your desires run deep, my Lady," the Demon responded. "You've already traded away your husband and your children. What else do you possibly have to offer me?"

"Step away from her, foul temptress!" Sebastian ordered, stepping to where they could see him.

"Who dares-" the woman began, before the sigh of him caused a look of panic to flit across her face. "Sebastian?!"

"You and my mother were friends, and you murdered her... For power?"

"Murder is such an ugly word," the Demon retorted. "I prefer "removed the only obstacle between her and her dreams"."

"Sully it up however you like, what she did was still wrong," Adia countered, looking at the woman. "How could you betray a friend like that?"

"Now, now, we all have wants and desires. Is my Lady really so different from any of you?"

"We wouldn't sell our friends and family to a Demon!" Amber shouted, the miasma of magick around the Demon almost too much for her to look at. The creature tilted its head as it considered at the red-eyed mage.

"...No, you would not, fiery one. But others of you have given themselves freely to those of the Fade..." It turned its gaze to Justice, who narrowed his eyes.

"I am nothing like you!"

"It was you who started all this then?" Sebastian realized. "You made Lady Johain desire the throne of Starkhaven?"

"I could create such feelings if I wished, but it is much more satisfying to cultivate what is already there," the Demon revealed with a shrug. "Even you, who supposedly shun worldly possessions to stand before the Maker, have wants. You wish to have the same thing that my Lady does."

"I am the true heir. She is a usurper!" Adia turned to her friend, a little confused.

"Sebastian, do you want to be Prince?" He looked guilty for a moment

"I... I had at one point, yes. But I dedicated myself to the Maker."

"Have you really?" the Demon wanted to know. "Does that life truly suit you?"

"I..."

"Do we kill both of them, or just the Demon?" Fenris asked, sword out.

"The Demon is fair game," Adia told him. "I leave what happens to the woman to Sebastian." She aimed at the Demon with a growl, even as it summoned Shades to aid it. Lady Harriman pulls a staff from her back, but before she could cast anything, Amber launched a fireball at her, and then the two women engage in magical combat. Justice meanwhile helped the rest of the group. When the fighting was finally over, Sebastian gazed at the charred corpse of the woman, shaking his head.

"I must return to the Chantry, and pray for her soul."

"She allied herself with a Demon. She deserved her fate," Fenris said.

"...I have to agree. She knew what she was doing, Sebastian," Anders added.

"Boys, now might not be the time to present a united front," Isabella cautioned, seeing the tight set of Sebastian's mouth and the slump in his shoulders. Amber came over, the color back in her cheeks and the bounce again in her step.

"I hate Demons. Hate, hate, hate..." she said with a shiver. Adia put a hand over her heart and feigned shock at the boys.

"Oh Maker, they agreed on something!" Then she winked at her twin. "Well it's a good thing you're so good at killing them then. I'm glad you're feeling better."

"Me too. I probably should have guessed blood magick was at work, but it... Felt different." As much as the Demon's energy had been everywhere in the mansion and the crypt, there had been something lacking with Lady Johain…

"Different than Merrill's magick?" Isabella wondered as the female mage frowned. She still didn't like thinking of the Dalish like that.

"Merrill's has only the barest traces of demonic energy. Most other maleficars have decidedly more… Something."

"Taint?" the healer suggested.

"...I guess." Meanwhile, Sebastian was trudging back down the passage towards the way out. Adia detached herself from the group to catch up with him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Sebastian, are you all right?" He shook his head and sighed.

"No, Lady Adia. I don't think I will be for quite a while. I considered the Harrimans friends. I've known them since before I could walk. Their betrayal... Cut deeply. Could you imagine if someone you trusted like that turned on you?" Adia frowned at the question and decided to reveal something to him.

"You know that we went into the Fade right? None of us ever really talked about it. But Fenris turned on us... On me. He attacked Justice and gave into a Demon's offer of power. So I can understand your feelings to a degree." Now she softly smiled. "But you can't dwell on it. What's done is done and you can choose to let it bring you down or move forward a little wiser from it."

"That isn't even what's bothering me the most though... For just a moment, I actually did agree with the Demon. I wanted to be Prince. But it was my eldest brother who had that title. But now... Now I am still here, and he lies in ashes."

"And you have seen to it that the murderers and plotter behind it all are dead," Fenris said as he joined them. "There is nothing to be ashamed about."

"Fenris is right," the redhead agreed. "Under different circumstances, if your siblings had perished another way, wouldn't the title be passed to you anyway?"

"...I suppose so," Sebastian admitted after a moment. "It just seems so wrong the way it happened. And that a Demon was behind it..." He suddenly turned and punched the wall, startling everyone.

"There you go, let all the tension out," Isabella told him.

"How do you do it?" the would-be Prince asked the mages. "How do you resist a Demon's offer? Why do you two seem to be able to refuse the power they promise?"

"...We aren't the only two mages to ever resist them, you know."

"But to be fair Anders, you don't have any room in your head anymore," the pirate gently reminded him.

"Sebastian, Demons can look into our souls and see what we want," Amber explained. "They use that against us until we practically beg them for the power. No one is immune, but they are drawn more to our power."

"Temptation is a part of life," Adia added. "Everyone is tempted at least once in their lives with something. Demons just seem to have that uncanny ability to see exactly what a person wants and dangle it in front of them like a sweet roll until they give in." The rest of the underground trek was made in silence. When they had reached the cellar once more, Flora and her brothers were there to greet them. Much to everyone's relief, Ruxton had apparently come to his senses and gotten dressed.

"Sebastian! Sebastian, I-" Flora began.

"Are apparently back to normal," Isabella noted.

"Flora... What in the world happened?" Sebastian wanted to know.

"That must have been some wine in that cask," Adia quipped, looking at the woman with a frown. She blushed and looked at the floor.

"The Demon... It made everything feel like a fog."

"We knew what we were doing, but were powerless to stop ourselves," Brett explained, wringing his hands.

"But we remember everything... Unfortunately," Ruxton added.

"When I think of what that Demon made us do... Sebastian, I am so... Sorry doesn't even begin to cover it," Flora told him.

"...You remember everything? Even the falicitate-ing...thing?" Adia wondered, looking at Ruxton. He turned red immediately.

"That's a definite "yes", sweet thing," Isabella said with a wink.

"I... Where did that Demon come from?" Sebastian wondered, trying to keep his thoughts in order.

"When we went to expand the house, we found the ruins," Flora replied. "Mother found Allure within. I think Mother thought that because she wasn't a mage-"

"Maker's ass she wasn't!" Amber interrupted. "She used magick!" The siblings looked at each other in surprise.

"Well, she never showed any magical abilities around us..." Brett finally answered, pulling at his collar.

"But that is why she thought dealing with Allure was safe, because she didn't have magick," Ruxton agreed.

"No one is immune to a Demon..." Fenris revealed with a shake of his head. "No one." Adia took his hand and gently squeezed it.

"Everyone makes mistakes... But what she did was unforgivable."

"Then it truly was the Demon's fault..." Sebastian whispered.

"Yes, that's right! Demons are the problem, not mages," Anders agreed.

"Sebastian, if it takes every last coin my family has, we will make reparations to you. Won't we?" Flora assured him as she looked at her brothers, who nodded.

"I'll let you know if I need you, Flora. I... Have a lot of thinking to do." Without another word, he trudged up the steps.

"Seal that up," Amber ordered, pointing towards the ruins. "And Andraste show you mercy if you ever turn on Sebastian again, because I will burn this house down with you all in it!" She then stalked up the stairs, fists clenched at her side. The siblings all took a step back, and the group was a bit confused.

"Sweetheart, wait!" Anders called, racing after her.

"Well now, who put the bee in her bonnet?" Isabella wondered. Then her eyes fell on Ruxton. "If you ever feel like putting aside your prudish ways again, come look me up, big boy. You and that adorable Elf girl." He stared at her in mild shock.

"...What about her brother?" Adia chimed in. "I think I remember hearing something about her brother too." Now Ruxton's entire body went red, and his brother and sister stared at him like he'd gone completely insane.

"Time to leave!" Fenris realized, picking Adia up over his shoulder and carrying her out of the house

"Hey!" she yelled, wiggling and banging on his back as she kicked her legs. "I am not a sack of fruit, Fenris!"

"No, you kick too much for that," Isabella noted with a grin as she followed them. Once they were outside, Fenris set the archer down.

"Adia... You really need to learn when not to comment on things."

"Oh please! She makes things more amusing!" the pirate shot back.

"I'm sorry... I didn't really seem the harm in mentioning it. He said it first, after all," she retorted with a frown.

"And he said it under the influence of a Demon. The fact that he remembers it just makes it that much worse for him."

"Well, at least he wasn't trying to turn a girl into a golden statue," Isabella reminded them.

"...True enough," the Elf agreed with a grimace.

"That whole family apparently has some really, really deep seated problems. If that Desire Demon brings out your inner desires…" Adia shook her head. "Wow..."

"What would a family be if it wasn't dysfunctional in some way?" the dark-skinned woman pointed out.

"There's dysfunctional and there's just disturbing," Adia countered. "We're" She indicated the entire group. "Dysfunctional. They're" She now pointed to the house. "Disturbing."

"...You have a point," Fenris conceded.

"...Yes, she does," Isabella agreed. "Let's go find the mages and the Chantry Prince." Adia grinned and poked them both before skipping off.

"I always have a point!" They saw Amber and Anders sitting on the stairs leading down to the Chantry courtyard, deep in discussion.

"...but they **knew,** Anders! They knew about the Demon, and they did **nothing**," Amber was telling him.

"I know, love, but getting upset about it won't help matters. As it is, I think they're terrified of you now."

"Good. Maybe it'll scare them into doing the right thing next time." The redhead rogue approached them, tapping her sister on the shoulder.

"So... You seem a little upset..." Amber turned, blushing for a moment.

"Adia! I... I'm sorry..."

"That's all well and good sweetie, but what set you off?" Isabella wondered. The red-eyed mage was silent, so Anders explained:

"That Sebastian's "friends" knew about the Demon, but didn't go for aid. It took us killing it to snap them back to reality."

"Well, I can sort of understand it," the younger Hawke replied, sitting next to her sister and hugging her knees to her chest. "It was their mother. If they went for help and told someone their mother was trafficking with Demons, what do you think would have happened to her? I'm not condoning what they did... But maybe they were just scared?"

"Wouldn't it be like Carver turning you in for being a mage?" Fenris asked.

"No, that's not the same thing!" Anders shot back with a glare.

"Fine, then it would be like one of us turning you or Merrill over," Isabella suggested, hands on her hips. Anders pulled back and swallowed nervously.

"I..."

"Demons are still bad, whether it's your mother or a stranger dealing with them," Amber stated, shaking her head.

"Yes, Demons are bad. We get that," Adia huffed. "But losing someone you love is worse. Especially when you know what would happen to them. If you ever had dealings with one... I wouldn't be able to turn you in." The elder Hawke was silent as she mulled over those words.

"...Adia, for everyone's sake, if you ever found out I had accepted a Demon's offer, I would hope you kill me. Because I would probably try to kill you and everyone else sooner or later," she finally said.

"That is very wise of you, Amber," the Elf praised, raising an eyebrow. Anders pulled Amber into his arms, holding her tightly.

"Don't you **ever** say that! Neither Justice or I will ever let a Demon near you. Neither will your sister..."

"Eeep!" she managed to get out, relaxing into his grip after a moment.

"I couldn't kill you," Adia revealed, poking her sister's nose with a half-smile. "Now, this talk of Demons is depressing. I say we go find Sebastian and spend the rest of the night trying to get him drunk."

"Agreed!" Isabella cheered, taking Adia's arm and walking away.

"Isabella, get back here with my rogue!" Fenris called out. The pirate turned and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Come catch us, Broody! Come on Adia, let's run!" The two rogues took off, the archer fully expecting to become like a rope in a tug-of-war game any moment. The warrior finally reached them, swiftly detaching Isabella's hand and pulling Adia against his chest, a triumphant look in his eyes.

"There, I win this round," he stated.

"So, what do you win?" Isabella wondered, raising an eyebrow at Adia. The redhead was about to ask what the pirate meant, when the mages joined them. Amber still seemed upset, but Anders had apparently had enough for the day. He pushed her against the nearest wall, alternating between kissing her and nipping at her neck. She went scarlet, eyes widening, but only half-heartedly tried to shove him away.

"Anders! We have an audience!"

"Then they'll get a show..." he teased, a perverted grin on his face.

"ANDERS! Get your glowy hands off my sister like that!" Adia shouted, turning as red as her hair. "I've been traumatized enough today!" The healer gave her a mock-glare as he pulled back.

"Fine… And for the record, my hands are not glowing. That would be Justice."

"Damn... And here my hopes for watching the threesome are dashed yet again," Isabella quipped. The mages stared at her, heads tilting in unison.

"...What threesome?" Adia asked. The pirate raised an eyebrow.

"You know: The whole love-triangle thing going on between our two mages and that Spirit."

"Isabella, we are not in a threesome!" Amber told her.

"Justice has never slept with her," Anders added, laughing at the thought. Adia wiggled away from Fenris, still blushing.

"...I don't want to know. I don't want to know. I don't want to know." She covered her ears and closed her eyes. "Lalalalalalalalalalala!"

"Me either..." the warrior agreed, taking her hand again and pulling her into the Chantry. "We'll let them continue that away from us," he said once they were inside. Adia immediately trapped him against the door with a giggle.

"**Your** rogue?" she playfully demanded.

"Yes. **My** rogue. Are you denying this?" he countered, going very still. Adia leaned up so that her nose touched his.

"Prove it," she challenged, giving him a defiant grin. He quickly spun her into the nearest wall, kissing her roughly, hands wrapped around her waist. Adia squealed against his mouth before kissing him back, one hand fisted in his hair.

"AHEM!" Sebastian's stern rebuke interrupted a minute later.

"Oh... Ah... Hi," the redhead sheepishly greeted as she and Fenris broke apart.

"Really you two?" he asked with an exasperated sigh. "In the Chantry? In the very home of the Maker and His Bride?"

"Is there a better place?" Fenris wondered.

"Outside?" the royal archer suggested.

"We're sorry, Sebastian," Adia told him with a shy smile. "Really. Sometimes the heat of the moment catches you. We were just coming to see if you would like to join us down at the Hanged Man for a little while. It would beat being alone."

"I should be praying, not being in a place of sin, Lady Adia," he replied, giving her a small smile to let her know he appreciated the gesture.

"I thought we were taking him to the Hanged Man, not the Rose," Isabella stated as she wandered in. Sebastian immediately turned bright red.

"Isabella! Really," Adia admonished, shaking her head as she looked back at Sebastian. "We won't be doing any sinning..." She started to cross her heart, but paused. "Well... I can't speak for some of us, but I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you."

"Come on, let's get out of here," the pirate suggested with a smirk, "Oh, and the mages won't be joining us. They're... They went home."

"Good," Fenris said with a nod. "Then they can't traumatize Adia any more today." He took the redhead's arm, pulling her against him, and kissed her roughly again. "Shall we, my little rogue?"

"...Keep that up and we'll be going home too..." she mumbled into his lips. Then she grabbed Sebastian's arm, not giving him a choice, and dragged him out of the Chantry and towards the Hanged Man.


	29. A Bitter Pill

With all the craziness that had recently been going on in Kirkwall, the twins decided to head out for some much-needed relaxation. They were heading for a quiet place, when a group of armed people crested a ridge above them. "You are in possession of stolen property! Back away from the Elf if you value your lives!" a man in armor yelled. Fenris' markings flared as he recognized the Tevinter crest emblazoned on it.

"Hunters!"

"Maker's ass..." Amber swore, grabbing her staff as Anders did the same.

"Never a dull day around here is it, Fire Eyes?" Varric teased, bringing Bianca to bear. Adia grabbed her bow and nocked an arrow, moving to stand in front of Fenris.

"Fenris is a free man! He doesn't belong to anyone." she shouted back.

"I will not say it again!" the man warned. "Back away from the slave."

"**I am not your slave**!" the Elf screamed, launching himself at the closest assailant. The fight was joined by the rest of the two groups, and the redhead stayed close to Fenris as she would without getting in his way.

"You will not have him!" she vowed. Soon the group of hunters was either riddled with arrows, frozen solid, charred, or hacked to pieces. One man, a mage, seemed to have escaped death, and Fenris stalked over to him, grabbing his hair and slamming his head to the ground.

"Where is he?" he demanded, voice low and dangerous.

"Please, I don't know what you're-" The warrior slammed his head down again.

"Where. Is. He?"

"Hadrianna! Hadrianna brought us! She's in the holding caves! Please, don't kill me!" the young man babbled, tears in his eyes.

"She is alone?" he asked, eyes narrowing.

"She is the only magister here. Please, don't-" Fenris snapped his neck without further warning, and then stood up with a scowl.

"Hadrianna..." Both Amber and Anders were staring at him, eyes wide, and the female mage put a hand on her lover's arm as he went to open his mouth, which he wisely closed. Adia gave them both an apologetic smile before hesitantly placing her hand on the Elf's shoulder.

"Fenris?.." He turned quickly, throwing her arm off and beginning to pace.

"I knew I wasn't safe here! I knew they would find me!"

"Elf, calm down. Who's this Hadrianna that you're so upset?" Varric wanted to know, carefully cleaning Bianca.

"I remember her well," the warrior answered, eyes narrowing. "A sniveling social climber who would have sold her own children into slavery if it pleased Danarius. She was his star pupil, and apparently she feels that bringing me back would get her in better with my former master." The redhead jumped back a bit, frowning a bit.

"Fenris... You are safe. We're not going to let her or anyone else take you. Right?" She looked at the others, who nodded.

"Point the way, and we'll send her back to Tevinter full of holes, courtesy of my lovely Bianca," the Dwarf told him, hoisting the crossbow.

"You're one of us, Fenris," Amber added. "They can't take you without a fight."

"Besides, I'd miss getting into arguments with you every day," the healer joked, even as Amber elbowed him. "Ow! But no, you're not a slave. Not anymore."

"See?" the younger Hawke said, taking his hand. "That man said she was here, right? It's your call if you want to go after her."

"Yes, we need to get to her, before she can escape and inform Danarius," he explained. "I know where these holding caves are, follow me!" He took off down a trail, headed for Sundermount.

"A magister... Wonderful..." Anders said with a sigh.

"At least we can all agree that she needs to die," the red-eyed mage reminded him. The blonde grimaced and nodded.

"True enough."

"It'll be fine, Blondie. Don't be a worry-wart," Varric chided.

"Look at it this way, Anders: With this woman out of the way it's one less bad mage to make the rest of you look like criminals," Adia pointed out with a small smile before she raced after the Elf, the others at her heels. They got to the base of Sundermount, and Fenris led them to a small cave in the mountainside.

"We should be careful," he warned. "The holding caves could house hundreds of slaves back in the time when Kirkwall was still under Imperium rule. They also had defenses built in and around them."

"Defenses?" Adia asked, blinking for a moment. "Did the guards raid the caves or were they defending from other slavers?" She pulled her bow from her back again and readied it just in case.

"Both," the Elf replied. "The easiest way to acquire new slaves was to steal them from your rivals."

"She won't escape, Fenris. We promise you that," Amber assured him. The healer looked at the cave, what appeared to be regret flitting through his eyes before he closed them and shook his head.

"Blondie?" the storyteller asked, sounding concerned.

"Blood mages deserve their fate, but they're dangerous. Just watch yourselves," he finally answered, voice soft.

"We've gone against more than our fair share of blood mages, Anders. How much worse can this woman possibly be?" Adia wondered, turning to look at him.

"A magister will do anything in their power to gain more power and win. They would sacrifice anyone and anything to achieve their goals. Blood mages are only a stepping-stone. A magister is the true evil. Do not underestimate them, Adia," Fenris told her as he entered the cave.

"I hate it when he's all "brood and gloomy"..." the redhead mumbled, following him into the cave. As they descended the stairs carved into the rock, the rough stone gave way to worked stuff, much like the Deep Roads.

"Please tell me this doesn't go underground..." the healer pleaded

"You'll be fine, Anders. Just focus on what we have to do," Amber said, taking his hand as they both unhooked their staffs. Fenris kicked a door open, and the beheld an awful sight: An older Elf, blonde and rather thin, lay strapped to a table. One arm hung off the table, and there was a deep gash in it. However, no blood dripped from it.

"Behold, the legacy of the magisters," he sarcastically stated, clenching his fists.

"...Blood magick," Anders sighed, closing his eyes and turning away. Amber stood in shock, hands over her mouth. Even Varric was caught off-guard by the sight.

"...Excuse me..." Adia quickly said, moving back from the group and "quietly" voiding her stomach of whatever food she'd eaten that morning. Her sister came over and rubbed her back, waiting until she stood up again.

"You okay?"

"Adia?" Fenris asked, concern in his eyes as he came over.

"Sorry, I'm fine," she replied, wiping her mouth. "Just wasn't expecting... That." The redhead avoided looking at the dead Elf, but pointed in his direction. "Let's get moving..." The group headed further in, taking care of random groups of guards, mages, and even a contingent of skeletons. As they came to a large room, they heard:

"Please stop! Help me! Help me!" A group of guards were surrounding a terrified young Elf, who looked like the dead they'd seen earlier.

"Get away from her!" Amber ordered, fire dancing in her hands.

"Die!" Fenris yelled, markings flaring as he attacked them without mercy.

"Never a dull moment!" Adia remarked, firing rapidly at the armored men. Soon, the guards lay dead, and the young Elf came over to them, still shaking, eyes wide. Amber started to go to her, but Fenris got in her way.

"Are you hurt? Did they touch you?" he asked, looking over over.

"They've been killing everyone!" she wailed, wringing her hands. "They cut Papa, bled him! Why are they doing this? Everything was fine until today!"

"It wasn't. You just didn't know any better..." the warrior said softly.

"You poor thing," Amber added, embracing the girl.

" Papa... The Elf in the other room?" Adia asked, before covering her mouth lest the girl get more upset. "Where is Hadrianna?"

"I... I don't know where she is... Maybe further in?" The younger Elf looked at Fenris. "Are you my new master?"

"NO!" he immediately replied, hands up.

"My name is Orana, and I can cook. I can clean. I'm a very good worker," the girl continued, staring at the Hawkes with wide, innocent eyes.

"We can't leave her here," Amber whispered to her sister. "Maybe... Maybe send her to the estate for now?"

"At least she'd be safe there," Adia agreed. "Mother and Bodahn would look after her until we get back." The redhead looked at Orana. "There's an estate in Hightown owned by the Hawkes. Go there and wait for us." Varric quickly scribbled down directions, and handed them to the girl.

"Oh thank you, Mistress!" Orana exclaimed, practically skipping off, a smile on her face. Fenris frowned at the girls.

"I didn't know you two were in the market for a slave."

"Oh, for the love of Andraste!" Anders shouted in exasperation, throwing his hands up and walking away. Amber followed him, shaking her head at the Elf.

"We were offering her a **job**, Fenris," Adia shot back with a glare, jabbing him in the chest. "We're going to pay her."

"Ah, that's... Good then," he said after a moment's pause. "My apologies."

"You know Elf, if you'd stop brooding for a moment, you might have realized that yourself," Varric remarked with a smirk. "Even Bodahn gets paid for what he does for the Hawkes, much as he insists he's got to pay them back." The warrior frowned, knowing the Dwarf was right, but still trying to focus on the task at hand.

"...I... Let's just get to Hadrianna and finish this." As he stalked off, Adia moved to walk next to him.

"This is a stupid question, but are you going to be all right?"

"When that bitch is dead, I will be. This has brought up some... Painful memories of when I was still with Danarius." The archer pulled him to a halt, touching his cheek.

"When this is over and she's dead, we'll work on making you some less painful memories to replace them." She gave him the warmest smile she could manage. "How does that sound?" Fenris took her hand and pressed it to his lips.

"That sounds like something I will enjoy very much, little rogue." From behind them, Varric cleared his throat, and they turned to see him and the mages standing there.

"Not to interrupt, but we do have bad guys to defeat, right?" the storyteller reminded them, chuckling when Adia blushed and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Fine, fine." She proceeded to tug Fenris down the hallway. They headed for the door at the end, but as they approached it, Amber swayed on her feet and then dropped to her knees, hands pressed tightly to her head.

"IhatethisIhatethisIhatethis," she swore softly.

"Sweetheart, are you all right?!" Anders asked, pulling her against him. She shook her head and took a deep breath.

"I can sense it... I can practically **see** it... Blood magick... She's in there," the red-eyed mage answered, pointing to the door.

"You need a minute, Fire Eyes?" Varric wondered, resting a hand on her arm.

"Amber, do you want to sit this one out?" Adia asked, looking concerned. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I'm not going to let you face this alone."

"She isn't alone," Fenris countered.

"If this Hadrianna has summoned a Demon or Shades to help, you're going to need magick," the healer reasoned. The Elf pointed at the elder Hawke.

"Then I suggest you get these feelings under control quickly." Anders glared at the Elf, but Amber slowly got to her feet, eyes narrowing at Fenris.

"For my sister's sake, not yours. Let's go." She started walking again, but her twin noticed she was still holding her head. Anders was right next to her, and Varric headed off after them.

"Just once can't we all get along like a normal dysfunctional family?" Adia said with a sigh as she darted ahead and pushed the door open. As the group entered the room, they saw a dark-haired woman at the other end. She had a staff in one hand, and blood literally swirled in the air around her. Amber screamed and dropped to her knees again.

"So good of you to come, little wolf!" the woman sneered. "And you brought more slaves for your Master. How nice!"

"I will kill you!" Fenris vowed, his markings lighting up the room for a moment as he attacked the magister. Shades and two Demons made of flame suddenly hauled themselves from the ground. Justice manifested, throwing a bolt of spirit energy at one of the Demons, standing firmly in front of Amber.

"Be wary! Rage Demons will burn you to ash if you get too close!" the Spirit warned. Varric was unloading Bianca as fast as he could, and smiled at the other rogue.

"Good thing we prefer space, right Birdie?!"

"I don't like being set on fire!" she agreed, flipping away from the Rage Demons and firing at anything that moved that wasn't on their team. A bolt of lightning streaked past her, catching one of the Shades off-guard long enough for the redhead to send it back where it came from. Amber and Justice dove straight into combat after that, staffs swinging, and regular and spirit fire blasting from their hands.

"They make a pretty good team," the storyteller observed, motioning at the Spirit and mage. Maybe when this is all over, Elf might even stop being so broody."

"The day Fenris stops being broody is the day you let me touch Bianca, Varric," she shot back, slashing at a Shade with one of her blades.

"You've got a point," he agreed with a grin. It doesn't take too much longer for the fight to be over, and Fenris kicked the staff away from Hadrianna, who was on the ground. He raised the sword over his head.

"Stop, you do not want me dead!" she told him.

"There is only one person I want dead more."

"I have information, Fenris. I will give it to you in exchange for my life."

"The location of Danarius? I'll pass," he scoffed.

"You have a sister. She is alive." Time seemed to stop as the Elf lowered the sword and stared at the woman.

"What?.." he finally managed to get out. Adia stood behind him, but kept her bow at the ready. "You have a sister?" She glared hatefully at Hadrianna. "Where is she?" The woman's gaze flicked to the warrior.

"Your word that if I tell you, you will spare me?" He stared at her, considering her words, and then crouched in front of her.

"You have my word."

"Her name is Varania. She is in Quarinas, serving another Magister by the name of Ahriman." Fenris was slightly surprised by this revelation.

"A servant? Not a slave?"

"She is not a slave," Hadrianna assured him with a nod. "Now will you release me?" A smirk broke out on the Elf's face, that slowly turned to an evil grin.

"Yes, I will release you." His arm started glowing, and then without warning, he shoved it into her chest, ripping her heart out. The mages pulled back in shock and disbelief, and even Justice was taken aback by the turn of events.

"Ooookay?" Varric asked, jaw hanging open.

"Fenris... You... You killed her..." Adia stammered out, eyes wide.

"You gave her your word!" Amber chastised. Fenris spit on the corpse as he dumped the still-warm heart onto it.

"That is what I think of her "deal"! Even if I believe her about this supposed sister, I cannot contact her without Danarius finding out. And even if I did... She is trapped by magick, and those who wield it. What has magick touched that it has not spoiled?!" The mages glared at him, shaking their heads.

"This again?" Anders asked, putting an arm around Amber. "When will you learn that we're not all like your stupid magisters?!"

"I'm going with Blondie on this one, Elf. Maybe your sister could leave Tevinter and be with you, if she only knew where to find you," Varric suggested.

"She said your sister was a servant, Fenris. Not a slave. She's technically not trapped," Adia reminded him, touching his cheek again with a soft smile. "Magick isn't all bad... You have to see that by now."

"I..." He looked at her with hurt and confusion in his eyes. "I need to be alone. I'm sorry..." Then in a flash he was gone, running back towards the entrance.

"...What in the name of the Maker just happened?" Amber demanded, blinking a few times. Her sister frowned as her shoulders slumped, and she shook her head.

"...He apparently needs to be alone... Again."

"...Adia? You going to be okay?" Anders asked, coming over with Amber. The redhead straightened up after a second and turned, smiling at them.

"I'm all right. Let's get out of here...I think we've had enough "relaxing" for one day." She moved towards the hall, the others trailing her.

"Agreed. And you two have the little Elf probably waiting back at the estate for you," Varric brought up.

"Leandra is going to think you're insane..." the healer mused.

"A bit late for that, dear," the dark-haired mage teased.

"Maker willing she found her way there and wasn't robbed…" Adia hoped. The four of them headed back to Kirkwall as quickly as they could.

* * *

><p>Fenris sat on one of the benches by the door, leaning to one side, his head hanging down seemingly lost in thought. Adia stood at the entranceway, watching her friend with concern. Diego's barking caused the Elf to look up. She sighed and entered the hall as he stood to greet her. A pit formed in her stomach as she watched his body language. He was antsy, eyes darting about all over the room but never looking at her. She tensed herself up and braced for the worst. "I... I've been thinking about what happened with Hadriana." He brought a hand up to his lips and drummed nervously on his chin. "I...I took out my anger on you. Undeservedly so. I was...not myself. I'm sorry." Adia felt her heart flutter in her chest; a small blush crept across her cheeks. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.<p>

"I had no idea where you went. I was concerned." She gave him a soft smile that faded when he looked away from her.

"I needed to be alone. I was not in a state of mind to be around anyone. I didn't want to do something I was going to regret later." He turned and began to pace slightly. "When I was still a slave, Hadriana was a torment. She would ridicule me, deny my meals, and hound my sleep. Because of her status, I was powerless to respond." He turned suddenly, his eyes locking with hers. "And she knew it." Adia felt anger rise up inside her. For someone who always tried to see the good in people it was a bitter pill to swallow to hear about injustices to people. She didn't blame Fenris for killing the woman. If he hadn't there wouldn't be a power in Thedas that would stop her from putting an exploding arrow between that bitch's eyes. "The thought of her slipping though my grasp now...I couldn't let her go. I wanted to... But I couldn't." The last part caught the rogue off guard. She tilted her head, looking up at him slightly confused.

"What do you mean?" she wondered.

"This... Hate. I thought I'd gotten away from it. But it dogs me no matter where I go. To feel it again; to know it was they who planted it inside me... It was too much to bear." Adia bit her lip and fought back the urge to hug the spiky Elf. Her eyes widened when he turned to leave. "Bah... I didn't come here to burden you further."

'_Do something! Don't let him walk out. Not now. Not like this.'_ The rogue's mind screamed at her. Without thinking, Adia reached out and grabbed his arm. "You don't need to leave, Fenris." Her eyes widened as his markings began to glow. Fenris' eyes darkened and he grabbed her by the shoulders. Adia grunted slightly as she was shoved against the wall and held there. The Elf glared down at her, digging his fingers harder into her arms before blinking and releasing her, stepping back with a look of shock on his face. Did he really just do that? Oh this was not a good night. Then it happened: Adia launched herself off the wall and pressed her lips to his, her hands going to his hair and tangling in the white locks. Fenris responded with a fiery passion that would put anyone at the Blooming Rose to shame. He soon found himself being pushed up against the wall and grinned against the woman's mouth. Their kiss ended when a noise from the library above startled them. Fenris held her tight against him as both of their eyes watched the shadows of Amber and Anders move about. Their voices hushed. Fenris was sure the two mages heard or even saw what had just happened. If they did, neither made it known. Adia giggled, leaning up and whispering in his ear: "How about we go-" He silenced her with a finger to her lips and then lifted her up, Adia responded by wrapping her legs around his waist. Not wanting to waste any time, the Elf carried his woman to her room, kicking the door open and then closed behind him.

* * *

><p>Adia yawned and stretched out in her bed. She turned her head expecting to see a certain white-haired warrior beside her, but the spot was empty. Sitting up, she found him, much to her dismay, fully clothed standing by her fireplace, one arm resting on the mantle as he stared at the dancing flames. She frowned a little, but managed to find her voice. "Well... was it that bad?" she joked, hiding the fear in her voice. He turned to her, seemingly startled, but composed himself and shook his head.<p>

"I'm sorry. It's not..." He seemed to stumble over his words. "It was fine." Her heart sank almost instantly and she looked away from him, eyes downcast to the floor. "No... That is insufficient." Her attention was back to him at once. "It was better than anything I could have dreamed." She blushed again feeling his eyes trail over her naked form. But something wasn't right. This wasn't how it was supposed to be after two people share that kind of connection was it? Surely the fact that she had just given- Then it dawned on her. Her eyes lingered over the lyrium brands in his skin and she fought back a frown. Fenris was not one for pity, but she couldn't help but ask:

"Your markings... They hurt, don't they?" There was genuine concern in her voice, something the warrior-Elf was not accustomed to. He sighed and looked to the floor, avoiding her again. The pit from earlier began to form anew in the depths of her stomach. She sat up and wrapped the sheet about her, hoping the flimsy fabric would give her some sort of comfort.

"It's not that," He began to pace about the room. "I began to remember... My life before. Just flashes. It's too much; this is too fast. I cannot do this." Adia's face remained blank and void of emotion. She knew where the conversation was heading. She silently prayed she was wrong.

"Your life before? What do you mean?"

"I've never remembered anything from before the ritual." He brought a hand up to his head. "Faces...words...for just a moment I could recall all of it...and then it slipped away." His hand fell and he glared bitterly at the fire. She tilted her head. He was one confusing man.

"Don't you want to get your memories back?" He hung his head and turned away from her. The tone of his voice sent chills up her spine.

"Perhaps you don't realize how upsetting this is. I've never remembered anything...and to have it all come back in a rush only to loose it..." His voice began to crack. "I can't..." He turned to look at her, sadness clear in his eyes. "I can't." Desperation swelled inside her. She fought the urge to launch off the bed and hold him.

"We... We can work through this, Fenris. Whatever it is, we can do it together. You don't have to go alone." He shook his head.

"I'm sorry... I feel like such a fool. All I wanted was to be happy, if just for a little while." She stood as he turned. "Forgive me." And he was gone. The world began to spin. Adia dropped to the floor and stared at the closed door. The tears she fought so hard not to spill slipped down her cheeks. She pulled her knees up to her chest, and it was there she sat for Maker knows how long.

* * *

><p>As the sun broke over the tops of the houses in Hightown, Adia had had enough crying. She pulled herself from the floor and got dressed. She lacked the strength or will to do anything with her hair and let it hang free, then slumped back to her bed and plopped down, laying back and looking up at the ceiling. Turning her head, she inhaled for a deep sigh, but then stopped. She was on her feet instantly, stripping her bed of all its linen. His smell was on the pillows, the blankets, and she didn't want it on anything. Adia didn't want to remember; she could just forget it ever happened and move on. She was a fool to think anything would come of it: That she could tame the Elf and have something with him. Placing the soiled sheets in the laundry she paused at the door, hand on the handle and straightened up. She couldn't let Amber see her upset, didn't want her twin to worry. She had to be strong. She could do this. Squaring her shoulders and planting a smile on her face, she skipped from her room, much like she did every morning. Diego greeted her in his normal fashion, jumping about and barking excitedly. Bodahn informed her Amber had gone to Darktown with Anders and would return later. She fed Diego his breakfast, got some for herself, and then she and the hound left the house. A walk would do her good. Maybe she'd go see Merrill, or Isabella. Maybe Varric.<p> 


	30. Big Sister's Revenge

The Hanged Man during the day was busy. However, at this point, Adia wasn't sure she cared. Isabella had challenged her to some game she no longer remembered the rules for, with Varric supplying the ale. She heard footsteps approach, and the Dwarf's voice: "Well, if it isn't our other Hawke. Here to pick up your sister, Fire Eyes?"

"Something like that," the mage replied, sitting across from her sister and giving her a once-over. The redhead could barely sit up straight, swaying in her seat. Eyes bloodshot, and cheeks flushed, she smiled at Amber, throwing her arms up and trying to hug her from across the table. However, she only managed to fall off her seat and flat on her butt, laughing hysterically. Her twin got her arms underneath her and hauled her into a sitting position. "Adia Hawke... Have you been drinking?" There really wasn't any denying the fact, seeing as how the archer smelled like a brewery. But Adia giggled and shook her head, doing her best to make shushing motions at Varric and Isabella.

"Nooooooooooo..."

"Adia, please don't lie," Amber gently admonished. "You've been here for two days straight. What's going on?"

"We're just having fun, sweetie. You **do** remember what that is, don't you?" Isabella teased, poking at the mage.

"You should join us! I think I'm winning!" Adia added, grinning like an idiot.

"Winning what, exactly? A giant hangover in the morning?" The younger Hawke blinked at her sister and stared at her for a moment.

"Hangover?...Hanged Man!" She suddenly teetered backwards, like she was going to fall again, laughing. "I get it! I get the name! I always thought it meant someone was killed here!" The red-eyed girl tilted her head and stared at her in concern.

"Oh, you have had more than enough. Varric, what was she up to?"

"I actually lost count to be honest," he replied, looking guilty. "Last I knew it was 15... An hour ago..."

"I'm taking you home," Amber stated, grabbing Adia's shoulders to try and steady her. But her twin jerked away, shaking her head.

"No! I don't want to go!" Amber was getting more concerned by the minute. She'd never seen her sister in this bad a state, and Adia had never not wanted to go home.

"And why not? You need to rest, Adia. You can't keep doing this."

"Maybe she's right, Birdie," the Dwarf agreed.

"I don't want to and you can't make me!" The rogue grabbed for the bottle, trying to tip it back. But Amber grabbed the bottle out of her hands, giving it to Isabella and then staring at her.

"Adia, what is wrong with you? You've never acted like this before." The redhead pouted at her like a child, and then tried to tackle the pirate for the bottle. However, she was easily pushed back, and Varric grabbed of her arms.

"C'mon now, listen to your sister. Or do I have to go get the broody Elf to carry you home?"

"That's not a threat, Varric," Amber shot back with a snicker. "She'll enjoy it." But the moment Fenris was mentioned, all the energy seemed to leave the archer, and she plopped down in a seat and hung her head.

"He won't... He hates me..." she whispered.

"Excuse me? Why would he hate you? You're not the mage of the family, remember?" Amber questioned, very confused.

"You wouldn't understand," her sister replied. "You'd just get mad and try to set him on fire." Her shoulders started to shake a little, and she let out a soft choked sob. The mage sat down next to her, a hand on her back.

"Adia... Why will I be mad at Fenris?.. Aside from the usual stuff." Amber had a sinking feeling in her chest, and hoped she was wrong.

"Fenris... He... I... We... The other night we did... Something..." Adia wasturning redder as she kept talking.

"Oh? Did this _something_ involve a naked Elf, your bed, and you?" the pirate wondered, raising an eyebrow. Adia managed to turn as red as her hair and swatted at the woman, smiling for a brief moment.

"Yes! It did! And... And it was amazing." Amber let out a sigh of relief.

"Sister, I'm hardly going to kill him for sleeping with you. You've been dreaming about that for quite a while now." But again, the archer's head went down.

"...He left me." There was a moment's pause as that fact sunk in, and everyone's eyes went wide. Varric glanced over at Amber, and felt his blood run cold. The mage had a dark look in her eyes that he had never seen before. He was betting that if she were playing host to Justice, she'd be glowing by now.

"Um... We'll just leave you two to work this out..." he said softly.

"But Varric, this is getting-"

"Rivaini, now!" He hauled her away, and then Amber's grip on Adia's shoulders tightened. She wasn't going to like this, but she needed to know.

"Explain Adia. Now." Her twin flinched a little and sighed, idly tracing the grooves in the wood on the table.

"After we... Finished, I fell asleep. When I woke up he was standing by the fireplace. He told me that what we did made him remember his past for a moment and then it was gone again... And I guess he couldn't handle that."

"Couldn't handle it? He just... Ran out on you?" Adia nodded.

"He said he was sorry..."

"Sorry? That's it? He just... Fucked you and ran off? Like a damned coward?!" The redhead shrank back, eyes wide.

"Amber...Calm down." The mage stood, eyes narrowed, and Adia could literally feel the crackle of energy around her.

"Calm down? You expect me to stay calm while that blighted idiot just gets away with breaking your heart? You've been trying to drown your sorrows here all this time... Why didn't you tell me?! I can't believe he would- No, I can believe it... Andraste's tits! He won't get away with this!" Her sister grabbed her arm, a pleading look in her eyes.

"Amber, Amber please! Don't do anything rash. Please, just let it go. I'm fine, really!" The adrenaline was starting to cut through the alcohol, and fear was proving to be a great way to sober up.

"You are **not** fine," the red-eyed girl retorted. "If you were, you'd be walking with Diego, or just chatting with Isabella and Varric. Not getting so plastered you can't see straight! **He** did this to you, and I'm going to make sure he knows just how badly he screwed up." She pulled herself from Adia's grasp and ran out of the Hanged Man. Isabella and Varric come up behind the archer. Adia was still standing at where her sister had been, a hundred emotions crossing her features before dread sticks.

"...She's going to kill him."

"She'll certainly try," Isabella agreed.

"This... Isn't good," Varric added.

"I need to find Anders..." Adia stood up, a little wobbly. "He'll be able to talk her down... Or at least help me hold her down..."

"Birdie, you sure you can make it? Maybe we should come with you."

"No... I caused this mess, I have to fix it..." the redhead said with a shake of her head. Then she took off out the door... Hitting it first before actually getting out.

* * *

><p>It had been relatively quiet in the clinic all morning. No new patients, no Templars sniffing about, no unruly Darktown residents causing troubles. Anders sighed, resting his head on his hand taking a break from writing. Slow days like this caused him to think too much. In the back of his mind Justice stirred, prodding the mage to go out and do something for his cause rather than sit around. So when Adia came barreling into the clinic, it was a welcomed surprise. The redhead Hawke skidded to a halt in front of the table, breathing hard and doubled over trying to catch her breath. Anders idly wondered if she had just run clear from Hightown. But if that was the case, why didn't she just come down from the basement? The look on her face ceased his musings.<p>

"Adia, what's wrong? Did something happen?" He was on his feet instantly, grabbing her shoulders. Knowing the younger twin to be the happy-go-lucky one, it was a shock to see her in such a state.

"She's going to kill him!" Well, so much for a quiet day.

"Slow down. Who is killing who?" Adia pulled away from the mage and began to walk back and forth in front of him.

"Amber! She's going to kill Fenris!" He smirked, leaning back against the table and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Would that be so bad?" He joked, but the look on the younger Hawke's face told him otherwise.

"It's not funny, Anders! She just ran out of the Hanged Man like a mad woman! We have to stop her."

"Why is she going after that hate-mongering Elf anyway?" Adia's face flushed and she looked away from him. Anders quirked an eyebrow at her; it wasn't like her to get flustered. This was going to be an interesting story.

"F-Fenris and I… Kinda… Well… You see…" The mage's eyes went wide in realization and his jaw fell open.

"You and…and HIM?!" He knew the two were cozy, but he would have never guessed the younger Hawke would ever… Was she even capable of that? She always seemed clueless when it came to matters of the bedroom, especially when Isabella made her jokes. Maybe the hateful Elf forced her. Yes. That made more sense.

"Please, Anders. I've already heard it from Amber."

"So… She's going to kill him because the two of you shared a bed?" She sighed, wishing it was that simple. She really didn't want to go into details again. But it seemed she didn't have choice.

"No. She's not going to kill him for that. She's going to kill him for what happened after." Anders had a feeling he wasn't going to like the answer to his next question. He loved Amber more than anything, and saw the younger twin as a sister. The fact that she hated Templars and believed in his cause had endeared her to him. If what that blasted Elf did was as bad as he was thinking, he might just go join Amber.

"What happened?" Adia shivered at his tone. She was sure she heard a bit of Justice in it. She didn't like dealing with the Spirit when other people were around, and she definitely didn't want to do it alone.

"Fenris…He left. Right after. Apologized for everything happening and just left." The rogue bit down on her lower lip, a defense she used to stop herself from showing emotion. She'd wasted too many tears on the subject as it was. Anders' silence was disturbing. When he finally spoke, she jumped.

"Well… I think your sister is right. The world would be better off without him." Adia stared at him, jaw wide open. This was not the response she was expecting. She wanted his help stopping her twin, not with assisting her.

"Anders, please! We need to stop her. She could get hurt!" Anders cocked an eyebrow.

"Or she could succeed and do the world a favor. One less mage hater to make our lives miserable." The look on his lover's sister's face made him sigh and shake his head.

"Please, Anders! I know you and Fenris have your differences, but if the two of them…If they…You know what's going to happen! I'll do anything!"

"All right, all right." He was pretty sure the next act of pleading would be to get on her knees and beg. "

"Let's go." He grabbed his staff and followed the already running rogue.

* * *

><p>The door to his mansion slammed against the wall, and Fenris immediately grabbed his sword and raced from his room. Standing at the top of the stairs, he waited for whoever was coming for him. Was it Danarius? Hadrianna's people? Tevinter soldiers? He would face them all, and he would kill them. "Fenris!" The shout that echoed in the empty house caught him off-guard for a moment, but when she entered the room, he knew he was far from safe. "You blighted idiot!" Amber Hawke screamed, pointing up at him. "You betrayed my sister!"<p>

"I did nothing of the sort," he countered, slowly descending the stairs.

"You used her and ran." Amber's red eyes literally looked like they were on fire, and an involuntary shudder ran through the warrior. He'd long suspected that the elder twin had trafficked with foul magick, but could not prove it.

"What happened between us is none of your concern."

"You fucked my sister!" she shot back, slamming her staff against the floor.

"How is that not my concern?"

"I never meant to hurt her!" he shouted back, now on the same level as her. His sword was up, but he hesitated to use it against the girl. If he injured the mage, Adia would hate him even more than she probably did now. "But what happened between us… It brought up memories that I couldn't hold on to. That hurt worse than these markings: Remembering my entire life in a single flash, but not being able to keep anything."

"So you just left her, naked and alone? How much of a coward are you?" She saw him bristle at her words, and only smirked. Amber knew she was playing with danger, and that no one was here to help her. She found that she didn't care. "Adia would have helped you, but you just ran. Like a frightened child."

"Watch your tongue, mage. Or I might cut it out of you." His arms were trembling with the effort **not** to swing his sword. "Now get out of my house."

"No." He seemed very surprised at her refusal.

"No? I live here, not you-"

"And you don't own this place, Fenris. It's only because of Aveline and Isabella that no one has come snooping around."

"You think I don't know that?" he yelled, turning away from her for a moment.

"You're living on borrowed time as it is. Sooner or later either your master shows up, or the city guard throws you out."

"Is there a point to all this?"

"Leave Kirkwall." His mouth hung open slightly, not sure he'd heard her right. "Have you gone deaf as well?"

"You want me to leave the city? Why?"

"Because I want you as far away from my sister as possible. I don't want her to ever have to see you again."

"That is her choice, not yours!" Fenris felt his fingers tighten around the hilt of his sword. No one told Adia what to do. She was her own woman, despite what her sister may have thought.

"What do you care what she wants?" Amber retorted. "She asked you to stay, and you left anyway. I'll not have her hurting any more than she already is."

"I don't want her to hurt either, but I will not leave this city." Truth was, he wanted to see Adia again. Just to know that she was still there, and that his leaving hadn't completely destroyed her. He cared for her much more than he was willing to admit.

"Then I'll **make** you leave." Amber's eyes flashed again, and Fenris was barely able to dodge the fireball she launched at him. He changed his grip on his sword, moving up to her and swinging, but she ducked under the blade.

"Are you insane?" he asked her. "I will not hesitate to kill you."

"Same here." A blast of lightning caught him in the chest, but he felt his blade connect with flesh, and Amber backpedaled, clutching her arm.

"Are all mages this stupid?" Fenris wondered, catching his breath. "Or just the ones you happen to associate with? I would have expected that abomination-"

"Don't you talk about Anders that way!" The tone in her voice was a warning mixed with rage, and the Elf smirked.

"Seems I've touched a nerve. I should have guessed that you had strong feelings for him from the start. Both of you struck deals with Spirits, after all."

"What are you talking about?" He pointed at her, a scowl on his lips.

"Your eyes. They aren't normal. You made a deal with a Dem-"

"**No I didn't**!" She attacked him with the staff now, alternating between blasts of magick and swipes with the blade on the end. He dodged easily, chuckling to himself about how simple it was to make her lose focus. However, he realized too late that she was gathering power in her hand, and the fire that exploded from her palm knocked them both backwards. Fenris slammed into the wall, dropping his sword. Amber was on him a moment later, hands around his neck and face mere inches from his. "I am not a blood mage! I do not traffic with Demons! Take it back!" she screeched at him. Fenris wrapped his own hands around her neck, the lyrium in his skin pulsing at the contact with the mage. Suddenly, he heard two voices, but neither brought any comfort to him.

"Maker's breath! Amber!" Anders yelled, racing over to the pair. Adia was at his heels, worry on her face.

"Holy Maker's flaming cod piece! What the bloody hell are you two doing?!" The healer and archer immediately pried them apart.

"You bitch! I will kill you!" Fenris swore, still trying to get to Amber.

"Get off me!" the red-eyed girl shouted, thrashing as Anders grabbed her and hauled her up.

"Fenris! Mouth!" Adia reprimanded, positioning herself over him so he couldn't jump up and go for her sister.

"Move aside, Adia. That witch will get what's coming to her." The Elf's tattoos flared again, his eyes narrowed.

"I will not! Please, both of you calm down! This is just crazy!" The elder Hawke was still thrashing wildly, and Anders was barely able to hold on to her.

"Sweetheart, calm down!" He managed to move across the room. "I've got her, Adia." The rogue nodded and offered her hand to Fenris.

"Please... Just... Let it go," she pleaded.

"Let it go? She attacked me in my own home!" Adia frowned, but pulled him up.

"She's just emotional. I'm sorry this happened..." He glared at her.

"She had no right to come here! She's lucky you arrived, or I would have ended her pathetic life here and now," he threatened, storming off into another room.

"Don't be mad at her," Adia implored. "The only reason she came here is because of me. If you want to take out your anger on anyone, take it out on me. Amber only did what she thought she had to." As the door slammed shut, Anders was still struggling to hold on to the very irate woman in his arms.

"Let me go!" she shouted, kicking at him "I'll kill that Elf!"

"As much as I agree that he deserves it, your sister would be very upset," he wisely told her, arms tightening just a little around her waist. Her foot connected with his shin, and he grunted in pain. "Please calm down, Amber."

"Let me go, Anders!" Her fist hit his shoulder, and another kick got him in the knee, almost causing him to drop her. He brought his mouth to her ear, putting as much pain in his voice as he could muster.

"Please stop, love… You're hurting me." She froze in his arms, turning her head slightly to meet his gaze. Her eyes were wide, and she took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry," she told him, relaxing into him as he lowered her feet to the floor. Once she was down, she shifted and wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her head in his coat. Anders ran a hand through her hair, kissing the top of her head.

"It's all right," he assured her. That's when he noticed the slice on her arm, and immediately stepped back, running his hand over it. "Where… Did Fenris do this to you?" His tone shifted as his eyes flashed blue for a moment, and Amber grabbed his arm with her good hand, meeting his gaze.

"I'll be fine once you heal me. Just please don't let Justice out. Not right now," she pleaded. Anders closed his eyes and calmed himself, willing the Spirit down. He felt Amber embrace him again, and looked down at her, smiling. Lightly touching the wound, he quickly sealed it, rubbing off some of the blood with his thumb.

"There, all better. Now then, maybe we should let those two talk?" He motioned with his head towards the room where Adia and Fenris had retreated to, but Amber just shook her head.

"No, I don't want her anywhere near him." She took Anders' hand as she stepped back again. "Adia!" she shouted. "We're leaving. Now!"

Meanwhile, behind the door:

"**Why** would I be upset with you? You did not come here and demand I leave the city. You did not come here and attack me. You did nothing. So no, I won't be upset with you." She sighed, shaking her head and letting her arms drop down to her side.

"I shouldn't have told her what… Happened. But she knew something was wrong and I couldn't lie to her, Fenris." He frowned and looked away. As he opened his mouth to speak, they heard Amber yelling from the hall.

"Adia! We're leaving. Now!" She sighed and Fenris watched as her shoulders slumped and she hung her head in defeat. Fenris resisted wanting to hold her, but he was shocked when she turned and began to leave the room. No. No that witch was not going to make her leave. He reached out and grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing?" He pulled her back and slammed the door closed with such force it nearly broke off the hinges. From the other side they could hear Amber's muffled shouting.

"You're not about to let her order you around, are you?" Now he was in front of the door, blocking her escape. Adia hung her head again and rubbed the spot he had grabbed but she didn't answer. "You are your own person; you don't have to listen to her." Still, she remained silent. Her lack of response was beyond irritating and he stalked towards her. Every step he took forward, she took one back. Had he been in the right frame of mind he would have noticed the pattern of her movements and the direction she was moving.

"She and Anders can leave. You don't have to go anywhere you don't want to." Adia shook her head and quickly ducked around her former lover, moving towards the door. Fenris swore inwardly at himself. She was a rogue; every move calculated and thought out. She knew she could make him move away from the exit and secure her escape before he had the door closed. She paused with her hand on the knob.

"Are you asking me to stay, Fenris?" She didn't have to look at him to know he wasn't going to respond.

"Adia! Now!" Amber yelled from the other side. She cracked the door open.

"That's what I thought…I'll see you around, Fenris." She turned her head slightly and smiled brightly at him, but her eyes told him everything. Her heart was broken and he was responsible.

"Coming, Sister," she called, biting down hard on her bottom lip, she exited the room. Amber attempted to put her arm around her twin when she joined the two Mages, but was taken aback when the younger girl shrugged her off and kept walking. The female Mage turned one last time to level a glare at the Elf before following her twin with Anders at her side. When they were gone, Fenris turned to the wall and slammed his fist through it. Ignoring the pain that raced up his arm, he stomped back up the stairs to his room and slammed the door.

* * *

><p>When the trio reached the Hawke's estate, Adia stalked into the backyard, bow in hand, and with an exceptionally large quiver of arrows and Diego at her heels. Amber watched her sister, suddenly feeling sorry for the training dummies they had set up on the back wall. Adia would be all right, she told herself. She'd give her time to cool off and everything would be fine. She'd forget about that brooding Elf and find someone worthy of her. Amber was certain of it. An uncomfortable silence stretched between the sisters for a while, before Adia finally said: "I know you want to say something. Just say it."<p>

"You think I overstepped my bounds, don't you?" Amber asked, noting that the rogue didn't even pause in her firing to look at her.

"I think you took a running start and flew across them." An arrow landed through one of the dummy's eyes."

"I wasn't going to just let him hurt you, Adia!" The redhead turned and looked at her sister, more in a defeated way than anger.

"Amber, you can't protect me from everything. I may act like a child, but that doesn't mean I am one. I knew what I was getting myself into the first time I kissed him. I knew there was a chance this was going to happen."

"Bullshit! No woman asks a man to her bed expecting him to just walk out on her! Okay, with the possible exception of Isabella. Why would you think he would leave you?" Amber was trying to wrap her head around what Adia was feeling.

"Look at him, Amber. He's not exactly stable. I've never felt this way about anyone and I decided I needed to try rather then spend the rest of my life wondering "what if."" The mage crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"No one we know is "stable". But I didn't sleep with Anders expecting to wake up alone... You didn't deserve that." The younger twin sighed.

"No, I didn't. But it's a choice I made, and now I have to live with it. I might have chosen the worst way to do so, but again, my choice." The red-eyed girl came up and draped an arm around her shoulders.

"Adia... I just don't like seeing you hurt, physical or emotional. You're my twin, and I care about you. I... I'm sorry. I know it was your choice, and you're not a child. It still bothers me that he didn't seem to care about how badly he hurt you."

"You didn't let me finish explaining before you got upset. You didn't see the look on his face or hear the tone in his voice. It was like his heart was being crushed."

"But he still left. He didn't need to. You would have been there for him."

"He did... And that's the choice he's going to have to live with. It happened. There's no sense dwelling on it, there's no sense in being mad or upset. I did my crying. It still hurts, but I'm not going to let that stop me from moving on. It's over." Amber sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Is that why you were getting drunk? Because "it's over"? Please Adia, I know you better than that."

"I wanted to forget... And until Varric made the joke about Fenris carrying me home, I did."

"We didn't know, Adia. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"For this very reason," Adia replied, cocking an eyebrow. "I knew you would be upset. I didn't want what happened between Fenris and I to make things awkward in the group. I didn't want to make things worse between the two of you."

"Oh, he did **that** all on his own," the mage scoffed, waving a hand. "Call me a damn maleficar, I-" she immediately closed her mouth and looked away. Adia's mouth fell open as her eyes widened.

"He did WHAT!?"

"Nothing, forget I said anything. I was mad, and so was he."

"No. He called you a blood mage? I... Well... I can't say I can't believe it, but still…" Amber shrugged and blushed.

"Yes well... That would be why I was trying to strangle him. Before that, I was just trying to make him leave Kirkwall." Her sister tilted her head.

"Make him leave? Why would you want him to leave?"

"So that you wouldn't have to see him again and have to deal with what he did day after day," the mage replied with a sigh. "I thought that if he left the city, you would get over him faster."

"You can't always fight my battles for me. Sooner or later you're going to have to let me fight on my own." The sisters shared a smile.

"I don't mean to. Guess it's just the "elder sibling" part of me. Like back in the Deep Roads. I just knew that I wanted you to survive and get back to Mother and... Carver." She whispered their brother's name, and got a sad look on her face. Adia frowned as well, and sighed heavily.

"Yes well… Maybe we should have taken him with us and just left him down there." Amber started chuckling.

"Heh. With all the darkspawn and rock wraiths and Demons?"

"That doesn't sound like such a bad idea," Anders commented from the door. "Why didn't he come again? Oh right, because he was a whiny, annoying twit."

"He's just got that "baby" syndrome. Someday he might grow out if it," the archer suggested with a chuckle.

"We should be so lucky..." Amber quipped.

"So... You two work things out?" the healer wondered with a small smile.

"Yeah, everything's okay... And thank you, Anders," Adia said to him.

"For what?"

"For coming with me, silly."

"Oh, don't thank me for that," he retorted with a grin. "It was purely for my own amusement at first. I half-hoped that that Elf would be a smoldering pile on the floor when we got there. However, seeing a mage trying to choke someone..." He looked at Amber, who blushed and rubbed her neck. "No offense sweetheart, but you would have lost that contest."

"I know... I wasn't thinking straight," she admitted.

"He has one hell of a grip, I'll say that..." Adia remarked with a smirk as she seemed to slip into a daydream. But she quickly shook her head, blushing. Anders sighed and pulled the two of them into a tight hug.

"I'm just glad you two are back to normal. Or at least as normal as you can get."

"And that's not very normal at all," Adia teased, hugging him back.

"But we like it like that," Amber added, kissing his cheek. "Normal is boring."

"Very true," Anders admitted. Adia pulled back from them.

"I'm going to lay down now. Two-day bender is starting to catch up with me."

"I can take care of that if you want, you know," the healer offered. But the redhead shook her head and started walking towards the estate.

"No... I think I kinda deserve this. Drinking games with Isabella are not a good idea..." She laughed a little.

"Get some rest then," her sister advised. Diego came up to the rogue, tail wagging. She smiled and patted his head.

"C'mon boy. I need a cuddle buddy." They duo headed inside, leaving the mages to sigh at each other and hope the situation got better.


	31. That Thing Has Legs

Two weeks after the whole "Fenris issue", Merrill asked the twins to come to her house in the Alienage "to show you something amazing". As usual, Anders tagged along. Adia knocked on the door, and Merrill opened it, eyes wide. "Oh good, you're here! Come on, I want you to see!" She latched onto Adia's hand and practically dragged her into her bedroom. There, in the corner, was a... Mirror? It at least looked like one, but didn't reflect anything, and also appeared broken.

"You have a broken mirror?" Adia asked, raising an eyebrow. "It's... Pretty." Amber got into the doorway and stared at the mirror, eyes wide and breathing a bit erratic. There was a black aura around it, and a heavy sense of dread that seemed to hang in the air.

"Amber?" Anders asked, putting a hand on her back. He knew this reaction, and instantly grew wary of the mirror she was staring at.

"Merrill... What is that thing?" the elder Hawke managed to ask between gritted teeth. Merrill walked to it and gently ran her hand over the surface.

"It's an Eluvian; a piece of ancient history. There used to be one in every major city, and they were used to communicate over long distances. My Clan found this one in the Brecilian Forest. Well, two of my Clan did, anyway. Mahariel was tainted, and Tamlen... We never found him. Just the broken pieces of the Eluvian."

"Wait, the mirror killed someone?" the healer questioned. "And tainted another?"

"No, we don't know that it killed Tamlen," Merrill quickly replied. "But Mahariel was taken by a Grey Warden, to be saved... The Keeper said it was for the best, but I had hoped the Eluvian could cure her. I just didn't know how to fix it."

"Didn't know how to fix it? You know how to fix it now then?" Adia wondered.

"Well, sort of," the Dalish answered, sitting on her bed. "The Eluvian was tainted, like Mahariel. And I didn't know how to cleanse it on my own, so I asked for help from the Keeper. But she said it was better left broken; that no good could come of fixing a thing that had taken two of our best hunters already."

"And you brought it here, anyway?" Amber asked after a bit of silence.

"It's something from the time of Arlathan! I couldn't just forget about it. It's a Keeper's job to remember. Even the bad things."

"When you say taint, you don't mean like the darkspawn, do you?" the blonde mage brought up, still eyeing the mirror with suspicion. Merrill shrugged.

"I think so. Is there another kind of taint? But don't worry, the Eluvian's fine now. I fixed it with blood magick!" She grinned, but the other two mages' eyes went wide, and Adia hit her palm against her forehead.

"Merrill... You know I love you, but you can't fix anything with blood magick," the archer said with a sigh. "It tends to make things worse."

"I have things totally under control, Adia!"

"You do not!" Anders thundered. "Blood magick doesn't "fix" things, Merrill. For all you know, you've been doing a Demon's dirty work in repairing this thing." The Elf pulled back and frowned, and Amber sighed heavily.

"...Anders, enough," she told him. "There's a reason Merrill asked us here, and I'm sure it wasn't just to see the mirror."

"No, I... I need your help. I've put all the pieces back, but it still won't work. And I think that's because it needs to be finished with a special tool. An Arul'inhom, and my Clan has one," Merrill explained.

"And I take it you want us to go with you?" Adia guessed, leaning on the doorframe and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh please!" Merrill turned big, pleading eyes on the redhead. "I can't talk to the Keeper alone! She has a stare that just turns your bones to jelly, or... Or she and I just talk circles around one another. Help me convince her."

"To what, let you finish this Maker-forsaken thing? Are you insane?"

"This is none of your business, Anders!"

"It is too!" he shouted back, pointing a finger at her. "You're not involving Amber and Adia on some foolish errand to fix a thing that might taint them like it will y-" Amber suddenly unhooked her staff and whacked him on the back of his head. "OW!" The red-eyed mage put her staff away and folded her arms as well.

"I said enough, Anders. Now then... Adia, opinion?"

"Sure, why not?" her twin replied with a shrug. "It's not like it'll be the strangest thing we've done this week." Merrill perked up, smiling brightly as she hugged them.

"Oh thank you! I knew I could count on you!"

"Let's head out now. The sooner we talk to Marethari, the sooner we get back home," Amber advised.

"This is a bad idea..." Anders said softly, as Amber narrowed her eyes.

"Noted. Now either come along quietly, or go home, Anders. You want to play the part of... A certain brooding idiot, then you can do it alone." His eyes widened for a moment before he sighed heavily.

"All right..." Adia returned Merrill's hug with less enthusiasm than normal and just followed the group out of the house, ignoring Amber's "broody idiot" comment.

"Nothing ever goes how we plan it, Merrill," she reminded the Elven mage. "At the very least we're going to be gone the rest of the day."

* * *

><p>They arrived at the Dalish camp, but Merrill seemed to lose some of her excitement as the group approached the Keeper. "Da'len, you return to us?" Marethari wondered, hope in her voice. Merrill squirmed and wrung her hands.<p>

"No, I..." She looked at the Hawkes.

"Keeper Marethari, Merrill wants to know if she can have the... Arul'inhom," Amber told the older woman.

"For the mirror?!" the Keeper guessed, eyes wide. "But that thing is evil!"

"Thank you..." Anders whispered, as Amber elbowed him.

"Then you leave me no choice," the younger Elf stated, standing up straighter. "I'm invoking Via su' lavarren. I'll do whatever task you wish."

"Well, it's nice to see I can still disapprove, for all the good it does me," Marethari said with a scowl.

"Via-what-now?" Adia wondered, looking confused. "Could we possibly speak a little less Elfish for those who don't understand it?" The Keeper smiled at the redhead.

"My apologies. It is an ancient Dalish tradition. Any member of the Clan may do a task that helps us all, and be rewarded with whatever they wish. Since Merrill is still one of the People, she may invoke this."

"So... What must she do?" the elder Hawke wondered.

"There is a cave near here, where a Varterral lives. However, it has killed three of our hunters. I would like you to deal with it."

"...Deal with it?" the healer asked, suddenly getting a bad feeling.

"Kill it," Marethari clarified.

"What would our day be like with out bloodshed of some kind?" Adia brought up, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Amazing. Where's the cave?""

"A mile down, around the bend," the Keeper replied, pointing down the path. "And please da'len, retrieve their amulets if you can."

"Yes Keeper," Merrill replied as they all headed off.

"Merrill, what exactly **is** a Varterral?" Amber wanted to know once they were clear of the camp.

"An Elvehn guardian. They would protect the major cities and other important areas from trespassers. Normally they let us come and go as we please... Something must have angered this one."

"What do they look like?"

"...I don't know. I've never seen one."

"Wonderful," Anders stated with a frown. "I'm sensing a wyvern hunt fiasco all over ag-" Again, Amber hit him over the head with her staff. "What?! What did I say?!"

"You're brooding," she answered, pulling Merrill away from him. Adia smiled slightly as she leaned up and patted the blonde's shoulder.

"You're not very good at brooding. And it might be wise to lay off Merrill. I know you don't agree with what she's doing, but I highly doubt Amber would be helping her if she thought Merrill would be doing anything insanely dangerous or foolish."

"Adia, she **is** doing something foolish," he retorted. "That mirror in her house is practically a beacon for Demons with how much blood magick she's probably used on it. You and I can both see this, so why can't your sister? She's the one who can **see** magick, for the Maker's sake..."

"Because for once she's the only person in the group other than Merrill who doesn't have a constant rain cloud following them about? I don't know, Anders. Maybe she's hoping Merrill will figure out what she's doing is wrong, or she has some other plan up her sleeve." Adia shrugged. "Just have to trust her I guess."

"I do trust her. I just don't want to see anyone get hurt." They saw the cave just up ahead, where Amber and Merrill were waiting. Adia turned to the healer with a smirk.

"Someone always gets hurt. It comes with the territory." She cast a disapproving glance at the dark hole. "...That thing is probably full of spiders."

"Probably," the Dalish admitted with a shrug.

"You'll be fine," her sister assured her. "I'll get any that try to come near you."

"I just hope the spiders are the biggest concern," Anders quipped.

"I'm not above running screaming like a little kid from them," the archer admitted, unhooking her bow from her back. "Let's get this over with then." The group headed into the cave, and Merrill almost immediately tripped over the body of an Elf. She bent down, murmuring in Dalish, and then took an amulet off his neck as she stood. The others all stared at the hole through the corpse's chest. It was at least a foot around, and had gone all the way through the body.

"This needs to be returned to his family. And once the Varterral is gone, we can retrieve the bodies," the Elven mage stated, not even addressing the damage.

"Merrill... The Varterral killed him?" Amber asked, eyes still wide.

"I think so."

"...Shit..." Anders stated, swallowing hard. Adia looked at the three of them, then at her bow, and then back to the three of them.

"...We're going to die in here."

"Adia, that's not-" her sister started to respond, before the healer cut her off.

"No, I think she's right." As the red-eyed mage huffed, Merrill tugged her arm.

"Um... Forward? I'm sure it's all a misunderstanding, and we can convince the Varterral to leave the Clan alone." She and Amber started walking, and Anders and Adia looked at each other, still shocked and confused.

"...So..." The redhead looked at the dead Elf, and then back to him. "You can heal holes like that, right? 'Cause that just looks like a painfully uncomfortable way to die."

"As long as the hole isn't through your heart or your head, I'm pretty sure I can patch it up. Oh, lungs too. Don't let them get hit."

"Good to know." They headed deeper into the cave, where two groups of spiders were encountered. Adia was little to no use against the arachnids, spending most of her time running and screaming rather than shooting. However, once they were clear of the creatures, they all heard footsteps coming from a side tunnel. The archer aimed her bow at the entrance, lowering only when a young male Elf jogged through it, looking relieved.

"Oh praise Andra- I mean, thank the Creators! I thought I was going to die down here. How did you-" He saw Merrill, and instantly looked terrified.

"Aneth'era, Pol," she greeted with a smile. "Are you hurt?"

"St-stay away from me, Demon!" he cried, backing up.

"...Excuse me?" Amber asked, staring at him. Even Anders was caught off-guard by the boy's reaction. Adia lowered her bowed and raised an eyebrow.

"I think that's the fastest I've ever seen someone go from happy to see us to "oh Maker get away from me"."

"I've heard what you've been doing!" Pol continued. "Get away from me!" He turned and took off down another tunnel.

"Pol, NO!" the Dalish mage cried, darting after him.

"Andraste's tits, what is it with people and jumping to conclusions?!" Amber demanded, right behind her friend.

"Our bad day just got worse," the healer sighed, following them.

"Well, at least I'm not going to die a virgin," Adia quipped.

"That's not funny, Adia. I don't plan on letting any of you die without a fight."

"I found it hysterical," she shot back with a smirk. The two of them entered a large cavern right behind the other two mages. Pol was at the far end, against the wall, looking for a way out. However, from the shadows, comes a... Thing... Its gray body had four pointed legs set in a square, two tiny arms, and a head with only a mouth. Pol saw it just as it rammed a leg through his chest, and a piercing, otherworldly scream came from the creature.

"NO!" Merrill screamed, hands over her mouth. Amber held her from running to Pol, fear stabbing straight through her.

"I take it back. **NOW** it's worse," the healer revealed

"...Kill it with fire!" Adia ordered, loading her bow and shooting.

"Done and done!" Amber agreed, hurling a fireball at the creature. Justice manifested and grabbed a sword from a skeleton nearby.

"Back, foul beast!" he ordered.

"By Elgar'non, you will pay for that!" Merrill vowed, calling on her own powers. The fight however, did not start out well for the team. The creature easily avoided the tangle of vines that Merrill sent at it, doesn't really take much damage from Adia' arrows, danced through the fire, and then knocked Justice into a wall.

"Any ideas?!" the red-eyed mage called out, standing in front of Justice as he shakily regained his feet. Adia took a quick stock of the group, and nodded.

"...Possibly." She detached the blades from her bow and set the actual bow down, holding the blades between her hands. The redhead looked around the cave for a moment and started running towards a group of rocks, climbing up them to a small ledge. Taking a small step back and then a leap, she landed on the thing's back. A moment later she got herself balanced, and ran along its spine to the base of its neck, where she dug the blades in and rode it... Like a horse. The creature started thrashing around wildly, and she heard screaming, saw fire flash past her face, and felt like she was riding a boulder during an earthquake. Finally, the creature screamed again and goes down. However, Adia's grip on her blades loosened on impact, and she flew face first into a wall, seeing nothing but stars and then darkness.

What seemed like a moment later, Adia heard a muffled voice: "Adia! Adia, please wake up! Please oh please, don't be dead!" She slowly opened her eyes, bringing a hand up to her head and frowning.

"...I'm not dead. I wish I was... My head is throbbing, but I'm not dead." AS her eyes came back into focused, the rogue noticed a very fine red mist hovering over her, and Merrill's hands were on her temples. The Dalish's eyes held concern.

"Oh thank the Creators! Amber and I thought... I mean after you flew into the wall... You didn't move, and-"

"Merrill, it's okay," came Amber's soft voice. "We're going to be okay."

"I know we are. I'm just grateful, that's all." Realization dawned on Adia as to what the mist was, and she blinked a few times, swatting Merrill's hands away and sitting up quickly. However, her head immediately made it known that that had not been a good idea, and the room swam, and turned upside down.

"Adia, no! Lie still!" Merrill chastised, pushing her back down. The redhead fell back with a groan, hands pressed to her head.

"...Ow..." she squeaked out.

"Adia?" Amber called out. Her sister responded by whining, pulling her legs up to put her feet flat on the ground. "...Merrill... Normally I wouldn't say things like this, but... Please don't use your magick on me. I trust you, just not it." The Elf nodded sadly.

"I'm sorry, but there was no other way to heal you, and you were the worst of the injuries that we could tell. It- It wasn't a lot, and I just closed the crack in your skull." The rogue moved her hands and cracked open one eye, sitting up slowly.

"Where's Anders?" she wondered, looking around. Amber was sitting against the nearest, one side of her face bloody, and her arm wrapped against her chest, the bandages red. Anders was lying next to her, unconscious, with one leg all mangled.

"A large rock fell on him, but Merrill managed to move it. He also took some damage from Justice getting thrown into the wall a few times," her sister answered.

"Amber pushed me behind her when you stabbed the Varterral. You both fly the same, you know," Merrill added. The red-eyed mage gave her a confused look, while Adia frowned and covered her eyes again.

"I'm sorry... I guess that wasn't a very good plan after all."

"Well, it's dead and we're not," Amber reminded her.

"It wouldn't have been worth it to trek all the way out here if at least one of us didn't have life threatening injuries. Mother is going to throw a fit when she sees us all."

"I'm sorry," the Elf apologized. "You tried to help me, and it almost killed us."

"But it didn't," the elder Hawke stated. "We'll be all right, Merrill. Your magick saved Adia, and that's all that matters to me."

"Even though it's blood magick?" Amber sighed and frowned.

"I'm not saying you should use that magick, but... It did come in handy."

"So what now?" Adia asked. "I can barely sit up, Amber doesn't look all that awesome, and Anders is out cold."

"We have to get Anders up," Amber told the rogue. "He's the only one who can get us all moving."

"But how?" Merrill wondered. Amber sighed again.

"...Merrill, you have to-"

"He hates blood magick!"

"I **know**, but I'm not a healer, and Adia can't really move. He won't hurt you."

"And Justice?"

"Him either." Adia just stared at her twin, then looked at the Dalish.

"...Merrill, pick that rock up over there and hit me in the head with it again. I want no part of this one." Merrill looked horrified.

"I will not! Amber... Please, I-" The other mage suddenly braced herself against the wall, walking herself up it until she was on her feet, breathing heavily. Adia saw a gash near her sister's temple, blood still running from it, coating the side of her neck.

"Then I'll do it." Both girls stared at the elder Hawke, Adia with her mouth hanging open. No, her sister had not just insinuated that she would be using blood magick… Amber leaned heavily on her staff, dropping to her knees in front of Anders and pressing a hand to his chest. "I'm sorry, Anders... But you have to wake up." A small jolt of lightning streaked from her fingers into him, and he was up a moment later, gasping for air. They could all hear the wheezing he was doing, and Adia was betting at least a few ribs were broken. Finally, Anders calmed down and shifted his attention to the rogue and Merrill.

"We're alive?"

"...Barely," Adia retorted, covering her eyes again. "It seems Merrill managed to escape most of my stupid idea backfiring."

"How?" the healer wondered, looking at the Elf. She had the grace to look embarrassed, and dropped her gaze to the floor.

"Um-"

"Doesn't matter," Amber interrupted. "Get yourself standing, and then help Adia. We're going home."

"Amber-" He turned to her, and his eyes nearly bugged out of his head. "Love, what in the world happened?!"

"The Varterral," she replied, blinking at him. Anders looked down at his leg, grimacing when he saw the damage. However, he just planted his staff in the ground, using his good leg to stand, and looked at Adia. Both Amber and Merrill stared at him like he'd grown two heads.

"...Anders, if you heal me before you fix your own damn leg, I'll break your good one," the redhead threatened.

"Look... I can't feel it," he told them. "Let me get you standing, and then I'll work on it. Because if I don't help you first, I'll be in no condition to concentrate."

"Fine, but heal Amber first."

"No argument here," the healer agreed.

"Why me? I can function."

"You do look pretty bad, Amber..." Merrill admitted.

"Because I just have a head wound," Adia countered. "You look worse off, plus I'm used to being hurt. This is nothing." The blonde stared at his lover until she blushed, and gently ran his hand along the gash on her head, eyes widening.

"How did this happen?"

"A leg was coming for my head... I rolled, but not fast enough."

"I guess this is after Justice dropped?"

"Right after," Merrill told him. "She went to defend him, and got knocked down, and then the Varterral tried to step on her, and- I'll stop now."

"I'm sorry we weren't there," he apologized.

"You're here now, and that's what counts." He got Amber mostly healed, though he left the bandages on her arm, and then carefully made his way over to Adia. Merrill got the archer standing, but her legs did not want to support her. Anders steadied Adia as well, and as his magick worked, she feel much more... Solid. The healer then frowned, shaking his hand like he'd gotten something on it.

"Okay... What gave you that head wound, anyway?" She leaned back against the wall, rubbing her head.

"Apparently I went flying head first into the wall at some point. I don't remember. I was riding the monster then I woke up on the ground."

"It felt... Odd." Amber's eyes widened at his statement, and she quickly tried to turn the conversation elsewhere.

"Anders, I'll-" However, Merrill decided to counteract her idea.

"Oh, I didn't realize you could sense blood magick too." As Anders' jaw hit the floor, the red-eyed mage covered her face with her hands.

"Merrill..." she sighed. Adia groaned and massaged her temples, hoping this didn't lead to a big fight.

"Anders... Just heal yourself. Her intentions were good, otherwise I would have most likely died from leaking my brains all over the floor. We'll just never speak of this again." But the former Grey Warden wasn't going to let this go so easily.

"Good intentions don't excuse what she did! She used blood magick to heal you! Demons don't help, they hurt. There's no telling what she promised them in return-" The rogue saw her sister's eyes darken for just a moment, and she took her staff, hooked it around Anders', pulling it from his grip. He crashed to the floor, and the cracks that signified Justice started, but Amber quickly straddled him, fire sheathing her wounded arm as she grabbed his coat with her good one. Merrill quickly hid behind the redhead.

"No more!" Amber shouted, face inches from her lover's. "I'm sick of you talking like Merrill is an evil, horrible person! Yes, she is misguided. Yes, she is naive. But she is a good, honest, loving friend! I know you hate blood mages, Anders, and with good reason. But Merrill isn't like them. Just like all mages aren't the magisters that Fenris kept comparing us to. Stop and think, instead of being a hypocrite! People could and have viewed me as a maleficar because of my eyes, and you've been called an abomination because of Justice. None of us are without our scars, but we need to work together instead of fighting with each other about how we all handle magick. Merrill saved Adia's life when you couldn't. I am grateful to her, even if I wanted to jump out of my own skin when she was healing her. Please, no more fighting. I just... I just want to go home and forget this day ever happened." Both mage and Spirit were too shocked by her outburst to do anything but stare up at her. Adia threw her hands in the air.

"Finally!" She started walking out of the cave, Merrill trailing behind her.

"Adia? ...What did you mean?" the Dalish asked after a little bit of walking.

"What did I mean by what, Merrill?"

"The whole "finally" thing?"

"I've been waiting for Amber to call Anders on his whole "Merrill is a bad person simply because she does blood magick" bullshit since we all met. You have not done anything to anyone in our group to support his asinine theories."

"I'm not sure he ever saw me as "Merrill", to be honest," she stated with a pout.

"Well, I'm pretty sure he'll start seeing you as "Merrill" now. I don't think he'll bring it up after Amber's little speech back there. I swear he and Fenris are... Are..." She frowned and shook her head. "Never mind. Let's get back to your Keeper and get home."

"Um... Should we wait for them?" Both girls cast a quick glance back at the tunnels, and Adia pointed ahead of them.

"By the entrance might be safer..." They finally saw sunlight as they neared the mouth of the cave, where a group of Dalish hunters was waiting. Marethari was with them, and came over with concern on her face.

"Are you two all right?"

"I... Yes Keeper, we are. And the Varterral has been dealt with," Merrill replied.

"We just discovered that young Pol was not at camp, and feared he'd come here. Have you seen him?" The younger Dalish mage hung her head and bit her lip.

"He's dead. He ran from us and got himself killed," Adia stated flatly as some of the Elves gasped in shock.

"I see..." Marethari sighed as she shook her head.

"Keeper, he ran like he expected me to attack him. Why would he do that?"

"The Clan has been wondering why you left. I told them what you were doing, as is my duty." Merrill's eyes went wide in shock and slight anger.

"I would **never** hurt the Clan, you know that! I'm trying to regain our history."

"Through blood magick, da'len!" the Keeper shot back.

"Blood magick isn't any more evil that any other type! Magick is magick."

"No, it is not." That was Justice's voice, and the women stopped their arguing as everyone peered into the cave, where a dim glow was steadily getting brighter. Justice and Amber slowly made their way towards the group, the elder Hawke bracing the Spirit as best she could. "Magick from a Demon exacts a price on its wielder, Merrill," he continued. You will learn that one day, and hopefully when your friends can aid you."

"I thought "harass Merrill for her choices day" was over with?" Adia said with a tired sigh as she looked at Marethari. "We've done what you asked: The thing is dead."

"So it is," the older woman said with a nod. "However, I present the Arul'inhom to you, Adia Hawke. Perhaps you can succeed where I have failed." The Clan then headed into the cave after the Keeper took the amulets from Merrill.

"What was meant by "Harass Merrill for her choices day"?" Justice wondered.

"What I yelled at Anders about," Amber told him. "Adia thinks you're starting too." The Spirit nodded and looked at the Elf.

"Oh... My apologies. I do not see you as a maleficar, Merrill. Anders does not either, but he cannot always properly express his thoughts. They can get very jumbled."

"You... You don't hate me, Spirit?" Merrill asked, voice soft. Justice seemed genuinely confused by her question.

"Should I? Amber says you are a good person, and I believe her. But we will take our leave and start for Kirkwall. Anders could not maintain control with the pain from his injury, so we will need to be cautious heading in." The Dalish breathed a sigh of relief and turned to the archer.

"Good. Now then Adia, may I have the Arul'inhom?"

"Just... Don't do anything to put yourself or anyone else in danger," the redhead cautioned as she handed her the item.

"Merrill, can I see that for a moment?" Amber asked, tilting her head like an idea had occurred to her.

"Of course." She handed it over, and Amber quickly tucked it into her shirt, wincing a bit as she moved her still-injured arm. Merrill was taken aback. "Amber, what are you doing?!" But the older mage and Justice started walking again.

"Saving you from yourself," she called back. Merrill turned large, sad eyes to the younger Hawke, obviously wanting help.

"Adia..."

"Amber..." The archer frowned "...Now you're being a hypocrite."

"Yell at me later, sister. But right now, I'm going home."

"No, I don't want to yell at you later. This is stupid. Merrill asked us for help and now you're claiming to "save her" from herself when really all you're doing is the same thing everyone else is. Give it back to her." The dark-haired mage stopped walking, turning around with tears in her eyes. There was no way she could explain herself, and she was too tired and stressed from the day to care. She took the tool out and practically threw it at the Dalish, who made a diving save for it.

"There! Do with it what you will. I'm so sick of all of this!" Amber screamed as she bolted. Without the balancing factor, Justice staggered for a moment before trying to go after her, but then crashed to the ground.

"...What just happened?" he called out, feeling Anders helplessness wash over him. Merrill got to her feet, eyes wide as she watched her friend disappear down the path. Adia sighed heavily and shook her head.

"Merrill... Don't make me regret this." She then walked over and helped Justice stand. "It's nothing, she'll be fine."

"But where is she going?" the Spirit wanted to know.

"My assumption would be home. Or at least down to the camp. We'll catch up with her," Adia answered as they began the slow walk back. However, Amber was nowhere to be seen among the Dalish, and so the trio started for Kirkwall. It was a slow, tedious trek, and by the time they reached the gates, it was dark. As they entered the city, both Aveline and Donnic jogged up to them, the older redhead looking worried.

"Look Captain, there's your missing Hawke, safe and sound."

"I see that Donnic, and thank you. I'll escort them home." She quickly took over supporting Justice, glancing at Adia and Merrill. The Spirit's glow had dimmed a bit, but his eyes were still noticeable. "Why is Justice out, and why did Amber come back alone?" Adia shrugged and put her hands behind her head for a moment.

"Amber didn't agree with something I said to her and she took off ahead of us." Then she pointed to Justice's leg. "And apparently that really, really hurts." Aveline's eyes went wide as she took in the state of the mangled and bloody limb.

"Holy Maker! How are you walking on that?!" The Spirit gave her a look that seemed to amount to an eye-roll.

"I am not walking on it. Anders said that would be bad. And also, I was not the one who was injured, so I can ignore the pain"

"A rock fell on Anders when he tried to help us take down a creature that was bothering my Clan," the Elf mage clarified.

"Let's get Adia and Justice home, and then I'll escort you to the Alienage, Merrill." But Adia waved her off and took Merrill's arm.

"It's fine Aveline: Take Justice home. I'll walk Merrill back and then I'll be home. Justice needs to rest and I'm sure Amber is worried about him."

"As you wish." Archer and mage began walking, the Dalish girl idly playing with the tool in her hands. Now that Adia had time to look, it appeared to be a combination brush, knife, and buffing cloth.

"So what **is** that thing exactly, Merrill? What does it do?"

"It will hopefully repair all the seams in the mirror and the frame, and rejoin the magick that is streaming through it... I... I was going to ask for Amber's help, since she can probably see the pathways, and I can't."

"That... Might not be a good idea," the redhead gently told her. "You might have to go at this on your own." They walked in silence for a bit again. "What are you trying to accomplish by fixing the mirror? I mean... The things you've told us about it already don't sound like good things."

"...I want to use it to find Tamlen," Merrill finally answered, voice almost a whisper. Adia looked over at her, a bit surprised.

"Your friend that was lost? Was he that important to you?"

"He..." The Dalish blushed, shaking her head. "Well, he and Mahariel were closer, but the three of us were friends since we were little. The Keeper was content to just say that he must've died, but... There was no body, and if Mahariel had been tainted, then he might have been as well."

"But people that are tainted don't tend to live very long," Adia reminded her. "Even if they do, they turn into slaves to the darkspawn. If he was tainted, Merrill I don't think he'd still be alive."

"But I have to know, Adia! And... And the mirror might be able to find other Eluvians as well. Maybe if other Clans have them, we could talk more, and trade history." The rogue patted her shoulder, giving her a sympathetic smile.

"I can understand your wanting to know. But sometimes things are better left unanswered. Can't the Dalish communicate another way? Letters? Gatherings? Those kinds of things?"

"Every ten years all the Clans gather, but it's not enough! And I've heard stories that the Eluvians could... Transport people to others."

"Maybe they're just stories, Merrill. I can't understand how a mirror would be able to transport a full person to Maker knows where."

"But if you could find out, wouldn't you want to?" Magick had never been Adia's strong point, and though she was curious by nature, she tended to leave well enough alone in that department. That, and her sister usually got the answers for both of them.

"Trust me. Some questions are better left unanswered." She gave Merrill a half-smile. "Just promise me you'll be smart about this."

"I'm not exactly sure what you mean, Adia."

"Don't do the whole "blood magick making deals with Demons" to make the mirror work. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"But Adia, I've already asked for help from a Spirit. That's how I cleansed the shards in the first place." Adia sighed and hung her head.

"Merrill... Just... Never mind. Don't blow up the Alienage fixing the mirror, okay?" The Elf gave her a bright grin.

"Oh, I promise not to do that!"

"Well good, glad we're on the same page then." They reached her shack, and Adia gave her a hug. "Take care, Merrill. I'll see you later." With that, she began the walk back to Hightown, and made it to the Estate in record time. However, she frowned when both Diego and Leandra greeted her at the door.

"...One of you greeting me is a good sign. Both of you usually means I'm in some kind of trouble."

"No, you're not in trouble, Adia," her mother assured her. "But... Are you all right?" Adia gave her a tired smile.

"I'm fine, Mother. My head is pounding, but I'm all right. Did Amber and Anders make it home?" Leandra folded her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow. Adia immediately became suspicious that something had happened.

"...What?"

"Your sister came back hours ago, looked like she'd been in a fight, locked herself in the library, and proceeded to apparently throw a fit and then pass out... When Aveline brought Justice home, it looked like the bookcases had exploded. Before Aveline got him to the couch, Anders was back and saying something about the manifesto. Both he and Amber are sleeping in the library right now."

"Our little adventure didn't go quite as planned... They'll be fine in the morning, Mother. I'll talk to Amber when she's feeling better. It's nothing to worry about."

"Adia..." Leandra took both her daughter's hands. "Please, I've never seen your sister lose control like that... She even scared Sandal and Shadowfade."

"Mother, it was a long day," Adia explained. "Amber did something she didn't really want to do, we got into an argument, and she came home. If she's sleeping, I really don't want to go in there and wake her or Anders up."

"All right. But please talk to her in the morning." Her mother headed upstairs, but Diego pawed gently at his mistress.

"What? You think I should talk to her now?" the redhead wondered, looking down at him and sighing. His answer was to whine a bit and tilt his head. Adia resolved that she had lost that particular argument, and headed into the library. She was slightly taken aback when she saw the state the room was in. Leandra hadn't been kidding when she said it looked like the bookcases exploded. They were on their sides, books and papers all over the floor. Amber was curled up in the middle of the floor, Anders' jacket over her. Said healer was on the couch, both hands pressed to his injured leg as his magick surrounded it. His eyes were shut tight in pain, and he fell back after a moment, trying to catch his breath.

"Damnit..." he swore softly. The rogue walked into the room, raising both eyebrows at the mess, and then headed to Anders' side.

"You all right?" He opened his eyes in surprise and looked at her.

"Does it-" He began, before taking as deep a breath as he could. "I'm sorry. But no, I'm not all right. I won't be until I can get off this couch and go to her."

"Do you want me to drag her closer?" Anders stared at her, trying to determine if she was serious or not.

"...Please tell me that wasn't a serious question." She grinned back at him.

"Depends on what your answer is."

"No, don't drag her," he replied with a shake of his head. "Amber's a heavy sleeper, but I think that would wake her... And I don't want to disturb her. Not after what happened earlier today."

"So then just lay down and relax and let your leg heal. I'll get some blankets and pillows for you both and everything'll be better in the morning."

"Will it?" the healer asked, looking suddenly unsure. Adia looked confused.

"Why wouldn't it be? Is the world going to end?"

"Is she still going to want me here after what happened? Are you?" Now the redhead's mouth fell slightly agape. Where had this line of questioned come from?

"What are you talking about, Anders?" There was an awkward silence.

"...When Amber went off on me about Merrill, it seemed you agreed with her. I... I owe that girl an apology. I never thought she was a bad person, but my mouth ran away from me where she was concerned. And I owe you and Amber an apology as well. For being a complete prick about it. I wouldn't have friends if it weren't for you two... Neither would Merrill."

"Well, I won't argue with you about your being a prick. But I doubt there's anything that would make Amber not want you anymore. As for me, you should know by now that it takes a lot to get on my bad side." They shared a small smile.

"I know. Thank you, Adia." He settled back down. "See you in the morning." A few minutes later, he was asleep. Adia grabbed some blankets from the closet, draping them over both sleeping mages. Then she quickly picked up the strewn books and papers, setting them in neat piles before heading off to her room, closing the library door behind her and leaving Anders and Amber in peace.


	32. Aftermath of That Thing Has Legs

The next day arrived, and Adia poked her head into the library, noting that Amber was awake. Her sister was blinking and looking around the room in confusion, but she hadn't seen the rogue yet. Instead, she got up and walked over the couch, a sad smile flitting across her face as she saw the sleeping Anders. Peeling back the blanket, Amber made a face at his leg, but he caught her wrist before she could drop the blanket. "Anders?!" she tried not to scream, eyes wide. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Says the girl who single-handedly wrecked this room last night," he teased, tilting his head. The red-eyed mage blushed fiercely.

"Mother must have cleaned up... But when?.. I mean..." Tears pricked at her eyes, and she suddenly flung herself across his chest. "I left you! I'm so sorry!" He was too shocked to say anything, and Adia decided now was a good time to make her presence known. She stepped fully into the room, leaning on the doorframe.

"Actually, I cleaned it up. This place was a mess," she explained with a grin.

"I'm sorry..." her twin said softly, looking up at her. Anders sat up carefully, still holding his lover.

"It's okay," he assured her. "I'm not upset, and your sister's not mad... At least, I don't think so." Adia raised an eyebrow at them.

"What in the world would I have to be mad about?"

"Because... Because I wanted to try and stop Merrill before she did something foolish... But how I did it made me no better than who I was getting mad at," Amber blurted out, wring her hands. The healer kissed the top of her head and sighed.

"Sweetheart, to be fair, I was being rather harsh to Merrill, even after she did my job for me."

"Well good, we can agree you were both having fits of stupidity. Now we can all stop crying and feeling sorry and go back to being the oddball family that we are," Adia teased, grinning broadly.

"Finally, a voice of reason," came Leandra's voice from behind the redhead. As the mages both blushed, the archer jumped off the wall and fell backwards onto her butt, clutching her heart.

"Maker, woman!" she yelled, eyes popping out for a moment.

"That's "Mother" to you, young lady," the older woman gently admonished, raising an eyebrow. Amber snickered, and Leandra continued: "Glad to see everyone's feeling better. And thank you for cleaning up, Adia."

"Well, I had to find some way to keep myself busy since sleeping wasn't much of an option," her younger daughter replied, rubbing her head a little. It didn't hurt, but the memory of what happened did.

"Speaking of that... What in the world happened yesterday?"

"...I rode a monster into a wall," Adia explained with a shrug, as her mother took a step back, eyes wide.

"That was very impressive, by the way," Anders praised. "Just... Could you maybe aim it next time?"

"Aim? She had a blade in its back. How was she supposed to aim it?" Amber wanted to know. The healer frowned and shrugged.

"...I'll get back to you on that."

"Well, I wasn't expecting it to flail around like that," the archer shot back. "I thought maybe it would just try to stand up and land on its back."

"What exactly were you fighting?" Leandra asked, partially afraid to know.

"Something called a Varterral, near the Dalish camp," her eldest told her.

"It was all legs!" the blonde mage added, using his hands for emphasis. "I've never seen anything like it, even in the Deep Roads."

"It was like a giant... Grasshopper or something, but like Anders said, it was all legs. It tried to squish us," Adia continued.

"Is that what happened to your leg, Anders?" He grimaced and shook his head.

"No, apparently a rock fell on me after I hit the wall a few times and blacked out."

"Wait..." Leandra was trying to piece the puzzle together, and didn't like the picture she was getting. "Who went on this little adventure?"

"Amber, Anders, Merrill and myself," Adia stated, ticking of the group on her fingers. "We weren't expecting to go into some cave and fight a giant monster."

"...Three mages and an archer? And you still took this creature head-on? What about Justice? Isn't he a warrior?"

"We had no idea what this thing was capable of," Anders explained, hanging his head. "It was Justice who was knocked into the wall. Eventually, my body blacked out."

"But Adia killed it, and we're all still in one piece," Amber quickly added.

"More or less, anyway." *He leaned over and pressed his hands to his leg again, and the women all saw him stiffen as they heard the bones rearranging. He sat back after a moment, eyes shut. "I hate being a healer sometimes... Knowing what's wrong and having to fix it anyway isn't fun." Adia was squirming as she heard the bones shifting, and shivered when he was done, turning to Leandra.

"We'll just take Isabella or Aveline with us next time we go out, Mother. It was just a small misjudgment on our part."

"I just worry, that's all. About all three of you," her mother replied as she hugged each of them.

"You don't have to worry about me," Anders assured her. "Amber does that already." But the older woman shook her head.

"A mother worrying and a lover worrying are two different things, Anders. I'm sure your mother still worries about you." His head dropped for a moment.

"Maybe..." he whispered, as Amber wrapped her arms around him. Leandra turned to Adia again, realizing she'd hit a nerve with the healer.

"Just take Aveline with you next time. She'll protect everyone. Now I'll leave you three to your day." She left the room and Adia waited until she closed the door.

"She'll protect us... And stop us from having any kind of fun," she said with a grin, thinking of the stoic redhead.

"Aveline's not so bad," her twin gently argued. "She's like a big sister. A very strict big sister... Speaking of that..." She got up and hugged the rogue "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" the redhead asked, blinking in confusion.

"For yesterday."

"I'm sorry too, for the way I've been acting," Anders spoke up as he got to his feet, gingerly putting weight on his leg. It held, but he limped for the first few feet he walked. "I need to talk to Merrill as well."

"You don't have to apologize to me," Adia assured them. "But I do think you both need to go talk to Merrill." She looked at the healer. "She thinks you hate her."

"I don't hate **her**," he replied with a grimace. "I just-"

"Let your hatred of blood magick override your mouth?" Amber interrupted.

"Yes..." he admitted, hanging his head. "I should've been helping to turn her away from that path, not push her away because of it."

"I... I wasn't thinking clearly yesterday, either," his lover confessed.

"Like I said, you two should go talk to her and tell her all this, not me," the archer said with a smile as she patted their heads. "We all make mistakes." Her smile faded a bit, but was still there.

"...Are you going to be okay, Adia?" the red-eyed mage asked.

"You have been a bit... Bland lately," Anders informed her. But the redhead cocked an eyebrow, giving them an odd look.

"I'm fine." The two mages looked at each other for a moment, grinned, and then shrugged as they headed for the door.

"Okay. We'll see you later then," her sister called back.

"We'll tell Merrill hello for you," Anders added.

"...What was that grin for?" Adia demanded. "You two scare me sometimes." The blonde turned back and tried to look innocent.

"Us? Scare you?" Amber took his arm.

"Just remember, sister: You helped set us up." Then they were gone, and the rogue shook her head.

"...I… I need a drink." She headed out after them and went towards the Hanged Man. She noticed that the mages went there as well, going straight to Isabella and pulling her into a secluded corner to talk. Varric came up to her, a broad smile on his face.

"Birdie, what brings you down here so early?" She cast one last, concerned look towards the trio, before turning to the Dwarf.

"I want to drink away my latest injury and forget yesterday happened," she answered with a smirk. The storyteller raised an eyebrow and grabbed his notebook.

"Why, what happened yesterday?"

"Anders, Amber and I went with Merrill so she could talk to her Keeper and ask for some Dalish carving tool. We weren't expecting to get into any fights, but it turns out in order for the Keeper to give up the tool Merrill wanted we had to go into a cave and kill this... HUGE... Thing. A Varterral... It looked like an angry grasshopper and was all legs. It was beating us soundly until I had the brilliant idea to jump on it's back and stick the blades from my bow into its neck. Next thing I remember I woke up to a massive headache and blood in my hair." Varric's quill paused in mid-word, and he looked up with wide, concerned eyes.

"Andraste's dimpled butt cheeks! And you're all okay after that?"

"Well, for the most part," Adia said dismissively. "Amber hurt her arm, Anders broke his leg, and I had a concussion... Merrill seemed to be the only one who got out of it with the least amount of injuries."

"Well, at least Daisy managed to stay mostly out of danger. And thank the Maker for Blondie's healing magick. We'd all have been dead a long time ago if not for him. So you killed the thing, and Daisy got her tool. What does she need it for, anyway?"

"That mirror she's been working on. I don't think she'll ever get it to work, but she wanted it." He looked confused, and then snapped his fingers.

"Mirror? Oh! That thing she had me help her with. It's a weird mirror though. Doesn't reflect anything." Now the archer was confused.

"You helped her with it?"

"I carried it into her house from this little cave she had it in. Rivaini gave me a hand too," he clarified.

"She wants to fix it up to help her clan or something. The glass is all cracked and there looks like there's a few pieces of glass missing. I give her props for trying, but I don't think it'll work."

"I don't think so either, but she's persistent." Out of the corner of her eye, the redhead saw Amber and Anders leave, and a moment later, Isabella also walked out, but turned in the opposite direction from where the mages went.

"So, what'll you have?" Varric wondered, waving over one of the servers "You can tell me all the details over a pint." Adia pointed at the door where everyone had just departed from, concern on her face.

"...Do you know what they're doing? "

"Should I?" the Dwarf wondered, shaking his head.

"...I don't know if I should be concerned or not." But she shook her head and sat down at a table with him, going over in detail what happened the day before in the cave.

* * *

><p>Merrill was trying to seal one of the cracks in the Eluvian, when a knock on her door made her squeal and jump. The tool clattered to the floor, and she peeked around the doorway of her bedroom, hand to her chest to calm her racing heart. Again, there was a knock, and a voice that made her relax slightly. "Merrill? Are you home?"<p>

"Coming, Amber!" she called out, quickly going over and unlocking the door. But when she opened it, the grin on her face immediately shifted to a frown, as Anders was with the red-eyed mage. "Oh, I wasn't expecting… Come in." The couple walked in as Merrill shut the door and shuffled over to the table in the corner.

"We need to talk," the healer said after a minute, kicking at the floor.

"About what?" the Dalish wondered, folding her arms across her chest.

"I owe you an apology. For yesterday, and for practically since we met." Merrill's jaw went slack as she stared at the blonde. Amber was leaning against the wall, a smile on her face as she resolved to stay out of this. "I've been harsh towards you for the sole fact of the magick you use. Instead of trying to help you find a better way, I've just ridiculed and turned my back on you. I was wrong to do that."

"You wouldn't have helped me. Not with blood magick," the Elf mage shot back.

"You're right," he agreed. "But you're still a mage, still part of this group, and still a friend of Amber and Adia's. I can't go the rest of my life hoping you'll either go away or see the error of your ways."

"Error?" Merrill's voice became indignant again. "I'm trying to save my Clan!"

"With the same magick that cursed them!"

"You don't know what it's like to lose people you care about, Anders! You don't know what it is to have your culture stripped from you, with no way to get it back!" She stamped her foot, fists clenched at her side, and tears in her eyes. There was silence for a bit, and then Anders met Merrill's eyes and said:

"Where I come from, my people have no culture. Not any more. First Tevinter, and then the Darkspawn stole it. We were once a proud, fierce race of warriors and craftsmen. Now the people of the Anderfels struggle just to get through another day. Those that don't find service in the army go to Weisshaupt Fortress to try and become Grey Wardens. But even that life would've been preferable to being taken from all that; brought to a foreign land where no one could even pronounce my name. I'm Anders only in name. Everything else about me is Ferelden, thanks to being stuck at the Circle." The healer's voice started out soft, but there was anger and resentment the more he spoke. Merrill stared at him after he went quiet again, and Amber came up behind the blonde, unsure of what to say.

"I never knew," the Dalish finally said.

"It's not something I like thinking about," Anders explained.

"So, can we all agree that as mages, we're in this together?" the red-eyed girl wondered, looking hopeful.

"I will never be okay with blood magick, Amber," the healer stated. "But…" He sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "I have no problem with Merrill."

"I'll make a deal with you, Anders," the Elf said with a small smile. "If you don't talk about the plight of the Circle mages, then I won't mention blood magick or the Eluvian." There was an audible pause as the terms were considered.

"Deal." The two shook on it, and Amber hugged the two of them.

"Thank you. I know that wasn't easy for either of you. And for what it's worth, Merrill: I'm sorry for how I acted yesterday. I trust you, and I made it seem like I didn't."

"You were under a lot of stress yesterday, so it's all right. Thank you for being concerned about both of us," Merrill told her friend. Anders stepped back and took a deep breath, and the glowing cracks formed as Justice took control and looked at both women.

"I feel that I should add my apologies if I made you feel unwelcome, Merrill."

"Actually Spirit, I've never heard you judge me."

"Not outwardly, no. But both Anders and I were in agreement about your particular choice of magick. However, I can more easily see the difference between you and maleficar we have dealt with in the past."

"How? We all use blood magick."

"It's the intent, I think," Amber pointed out. "Most maleficar want power for less-than-noble intentions. You want it to help others."

"While even the purest souls can be twisted, it takes much longer. But we will not let that happen," Justice vowed, placing a hand on Merrill's head.

"Thank you, Justice. Knowing I have friends at my side makes this all worth it. Hopefully once this is all over, my Clan will see things the way you all do."

"Even if they don't, you're one of us, Merrill," Amber told her.

"Speaking of friends, how is Adia? She's been awfully down since… Since Fenris stopped coming around." No one had actually told the Elf mage what had occurred between the archer and warrior, and Amber wasn't about to start now.

"Isabella is cheering her up." There was a long pause.

"Oh, then she'll be right as rain in no time!" Merrill grinned, and then took Amber's hands. "Lethallan, I'd like to do something for you, since you came to cheer me up. Adia once told me that you were the only Hawke without a mark of your own."

"A mark?" Anders questioned, regaining control.

"A tattoo," Amber clarified. "Adia and Carver got theirs when they went to join the army. Mother always told me never to stick out, and getting one would do just that."

"But Amber, you don't have to hide any more!" Merrill insisted. "Not with being a noble, and not with all your friends here." The elder Hawke thought about it for a moment, and then shrugged.

"Might be fun," she reasoned. Anders took her hand as Merrill opened the door and stepped into the Alienage.

"Then follow me! We'll have you looking almost like a Dalish in no time!" She skipped out, and the other two mages followed, smiling and shaking their heads.

"A new you, a new start?" the healer wondered.

"I'm still me, but a new outlook might be nice," she answered, kissing his cheek.

"Leandra is going to have a heart attack."

"Mother will accept it, just like she's accepted everything else that's happened in our lives. Somehow, she always knows things will turn out all right in the end."

* * *

><p>It was near dinner by the time Adia and Varric were done talking, and the Dwarf excused himself to write the next chapter in the Hawke saga. She headed home, and had just gotten in the door, when a familiar pair of gauntlets came to rest on her shoulders. The rogue squeaked and sucked in a breath, freezing instantly in place, completely rigid, arms stiff at her side. "...Fenris?"<p>

"Guess again, sweet thing," came Isabella's voice as she spun the redhead around, pressing her against the wall and grinning. "So... We had a deal about these things, if I remember correctly. Something about you in just your corset and knickers?" Panic, shock, and embarrassment fought for a place on Adia's face, and her cheeks were so bright they practically glowed.

"I...I...I... W-what?"

"Don't you remember, the night I stole your clothes during Diamondback, and Anders was the only gentleman there and gave you his jacket? I said you would look better in these gauntlets than in his coat, and you told me if I could get them off the Broody One, you'd wear them with only your corset and knickers." The grin that was on the pirate's face was a flash of white in the darkening street. Adia shrunk further back against the wall, trying to figure out if this was really happening.

"I was...I mean... I-It was a joke. Y-you don't really want to see that, do you?" Isabella leaned in and nipped lightly at her ear.

"Now sweetie... What makes you think that? Of course I want to see... I want to see **all** of you..." The archer squeaked and went rigid again; the heat on her face now had nothing to do with embarrassment. "Come on. Your sister said you've been very grim and sulky lately. You know we can't have that." She nuzzled her neck. "Anders is the only sulky one allowed in this group, not our dear little Birdie. Let's get you cheered up, hm?"

"H-how are you going to do that?" The archer's eyes focused on the gauntlets still on her shoulders. "And how did you get those?"

"I have my ways." The dark-skinned woman took Adia's hand and started dragging her through the open door and towards her bedroom. "We wouldn't want Leandra to see the show, now would we?" Adia planted her feet for a moment, eyes wide, but then resolved to just let things go as they would.

"Okay…" she whispered, as they disappeared into the room, Isabella locking the door behind them with a wicked chuckle.

* * *

><p>The next day, Adia awakened to see Isabella sitting up and looking at her, Diego's head in her lap as she scratched his ears. The Mabari hadn't been in the room all night, but he must've tried to wake her up in the morning. The pirate was still naked, and the archer realized she was as well. Adia felt a blush creeping across her face once more. "Well... You're not running out of here on me... I guess that's a good thing."<p>

"No, I was watching you sleep," the pirate explained with a soft smile. "Your sister looks peaceful, and you look adorable. Like a little sugar-filled Adia cookie." Diego tilted his head and barked.

"...Does that mean you're going to eat me?" the redhead wondered. Isabella laughed and leaned in, grinning broadly

"Oh, I think I did enough of that last night, don't you think? Unless you're up for round two?" Adia's eyes bugged out, and she pulled the sheet up to cover herself.

"No... I... I'm all right. Last night was...unexpected." She gave Isabella a shy smile. The pirate stood and began to hunt for her clothes.

"But did it help?"

"Cheer me up?" Adia was now absently petting Diego.

"Yes, did it help you? You have been a bit down in the dumps, sweet thing. Not that I blame you, but life isn't all bad."

"I haven't been down in the dumps," the archer argued with a frown. "Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"Because you don't have your usual wit, and even your smiles are sad. Amber noticed first, obviously, but everyone else has picked up on it. Even Merrill. So Amber and Anders asked me to help out." There was a long pause as Adia thought about it.

"...Amber and Anders asked you to come here and do... What we did last night?"

"Not in those exact words, no," Isabella giggled in reply. "They asked me to cheer you up. It worked for your sister, and she thought I might help you."

"It did... I think," the redhead agreed with a small smile. "Thank you, Isabella."

"You're welcome," the Rivaini woman said as she finished getting dressed. "It's nice to have you back, Adia. Now, you might want to put something on before I open that door... Just in case there are some inquisitive mages on the other side of it." Adia looked at her closed door and grinned.

"...Nope! They shouldn't be snooping in front of my room then."

"That's my girl!" Isabella cheered, but then paused at the door. "By the way... You remember when you asked what a submissive lay was a long time ago?" The archer tilted her head as if thinking.

"When we were at the Rose with that apostitute? No one would explain to me what it was." She frowned, and then Isabella tapped her nose.

"You are one, sweet thing." She darted out the door, but didn't get far as she ran smack into Leandra, and both women's eyes widened a bit."Oh, Leandra! Fancy meeting you here. Bye!" The pirate then raced off.

"...Adia?" Leandra called, still seemingly confused as she saw the state of undress her daughter was in.

"...She stole my clothes, Mother," Adia stated. "She broke in last night, hogged my bed, and then stole my clothes." But her mother just raised an eyebrow.

"Adia Hawke, your clothes are not only on the floor, but they're on the bedpost, the dresser, and the- Are those gauntlets?" The rogue flew across the room and slammed the door shut, leaning against it for a moment to calm her racing heart.

"Sorry, Mother! It was the wind!"

"Amber! Come and talk to your sister!" came Leandra's muffled voice.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I don't know!" A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

"Adia?" Amber called. The redhead was going around the room in a hurry, scooping up clothes, throwing the gauntlets under the blanket, and then throwing on a nightgown before she answered the door. Her hair was in disarray, and she was out of breath, but she tried to present a picture of calm.

"...Yes?"

"What's going on?" her sister wondered, looking around the room.

"...Nothing." Adia gave her an innocent smile. "Why would you think something is going on?" Amber crossed her arms over her chest and leveled a stern gaze at her.

"Mostly because you slammed the door on Mother, and Isabella says she forgot something in here, and could I get them for her?" The archer's eyes went wide.

"...No. She didn't leave anything." At that moment Isabella walked over, Anders following her with a grin on his face.

"Yes I did. And I need to return them to him. Before he comes over here in a broody fit." Leandra and both mages all gave Adia quizzical looks.

"Do none of you have anything better to do in the morning than stalk outside my room?" she shouted. Anders just snickered and walked off, whistling. Amber put her hands up and walked away as well. It was then that Adia realized she had a bandage over one eye. She'd need to find out what had happened… After this was resolved.

"I was just doing what I was asked," her twin explained, following Anders upstairs. Leandra crossed her arms and looked at her daughter, and Isabella giggled. Adia glared at the pirate for a moment before going over and pulling out the gauntlets, handing them to the dark-skinned woman.

"I hate you," she stated, sticking her tongue out.

"I know. I'm a wicked, wicked woman. Bye again!" She gave the archer a quick kiss on her cheek before running out the door again. Leandra sighed and looked at Adia.

"Are you better now, dear?"

"Once I live this down I will be." She looked at her feet. "Was I really that bad?"

"Yes, you were," her mother informed her, giving her a hug. "I don't know what you and Fenris fought about, but... He'll come around, I know it. That Elf loves you, even if he won't admit it yet. It's just like Anders and your sister. It'll get better, don't worry."

"Let's hope so, Mother. He is rather stubborn," Adia mused as they broke apart.

"All men are. You get used to it"

"Was father stubborn when you first met him?" Leandra started laughing.

"Maker, yes! Stubborn enough to escape the Circle, take me from Kirkwall, and run to Ferelden. Stubborn enough to do whatever it took to keep me and then you three safe, and stubborn enough to never give in to anyone, be they Templar, bandit, or mage."

"Well it's a good thing he was then. I'm going to get dressed now. I'll meet you all for breakfast in a bit."

"Very good, dear." Adia went into her room as Leandra headed for the kitchen.


	33. All That Remains

Author's Note: Due to circumstances, the story will from here on out be skipping around. I will just be typing up the scripts that were already done, so I apologize for the jumping plot. Also, my apologies to ReikaFoxGirl... This is THAT quest...

The twins had just returned to the estate, along with Anders and Varric. All of them were exhausted after the harrowing fight with the Shades and Demon that had killed Emeric. Seeing as how they had killed Gascard DuPuis, the Templar had been both right and wrong as to his involvement in the disappearances over the years. However, they weren't going to get any peace and quiet yet, and Gamlen's voice could be heard in the main room. "No, Leandra. Le-An-Dra."

"Enchantment?" Sandal was asking, a grin on his face?

"Why do I even bother?!" the older exclaimed, throwing his hands up in frustration. Adia smirked at the argument as she walked over.

"What's the matter, Uncle?"

"Your mother, is she feeling well? She **is** here, isn't she?" he wondered, turning to the girls.

"How would we know?" Amber asked. "We just got in ourselves."

"We haven't seen her all day, Gamlen," Bodahn added.

"Mother is her own person, Uncle," the redhead reminded him. "She can come and go as she pleases. Were you supposed to meet her somewhere?"

"She didn't show up for our weekly lunch. Where could she be?" Bodahn shrugged and offered up:

"With her suitor, perhaps?" Amber raised an eyebrow and looked back at Anders, who shrugged. Adia blinked for a moment to clear her confusion.

"Suitor? What suitor? Mother never mentioned a man before..." The older Dwarf pointed to a vase on one of the table.

"Well, those flowers arrived for her this morning, so I merely assumed..."

"Are those... White lilies..." Amber's breath hitched in her throat as her eyes widened. The twin locked eyes.

"I think we need to go find Mother. Now," the rogue stated. Gamlen seemed nervous about their reactions.

"Why, what's going on?"

"No time to talk!" Anders exclaimed.

"I hate scenes like this. They never end well," Varric muttered, following the healer towards the door.

"Uncle, just go back home," Adia instructed. "Maybe Mother is there waiting for you and you just missed her. Amber, I'll meet you in Lowtown. I'm going to see if Fenris is home. I have a feeling we're going to need all the help we can get."

"All right. Yes! Yes, that must be it! Maybe I just missed her."

"The boy and I will stay here in case she returns," Bodahn told the girls.

"Okay!" Amber called back as everyone split up outside. Adia ran, making it across Hightown in record time, not even bothering to stop and knock at Fenris' door. She burst in, leaving it wide open and raced up the stairs, skipping a few as she went. She paused only to catch her breath in the doorway of his room.

"Fenris?" He sat up in a chair, and book falling to the floor as he saw her.

"Adia? What... What are you doing here?" She crossed the room and stood in front of him.

"I need your help. I think... I think something has happened to Mother. Gamlen came over and said she didn't show up for their weekly visit and then Bodahn showed us these white lilies that came for her and- Please, I just need your help." She seemed almost panic-stricken, pacing back and forth while she talked.

"Wait, you think that this is connected to that blood mage you killed a while ago? And why my help?"

"All the other victims were sent white lilies, what else am I supposed to think!" The archer stopped pacing and looked at the floor for a moment. "I...I don't know. I just need you..." The Elf nodded and grabbed his sword as he stood.

"Do you have any leads on her whereabouts?"

"Gamlen said Mother should have gone to his place for their visit. I told Amber we'd meet her in Lowtown." The warrior grimaced at the mention of the mage's name.

"Very well. Let us hurry."

"Thank you." She gave him a very quick hug before bolting out of the mansion like a Demon was at her heels. The two of them raced through Kirkwall, arriving in Lowtown in record time. Adia saw Amber talking to a street urchin, and he pointed at something down the street. She skidded to a stop next to her twin, resting her hands on her knees to catch her breath. "What'd we miss?"

"Apparently your mother stopped to help a man covered in blood. He left a bit of a trail," Anders filled them in.

"We have to hurry!" Amber added, already running down the street. As the group followed the mage, they saw splashes of blood on the streets every so often.

"So much blood... Maker that better not be Mother's..." Adia prayed.

"We'll find her, Birdie, I promise," Varric assured her, eyes darting everywhere. The trail eventually led to a dark foundry, which seemed oddly familiar.

"Weren't we here before?" Fenris wondered, looking around.

"...I don't like this place. It just wreaks of death," the redhead whispered, pulling her bow from her back and wrapping her hands tightly around it until her knuckles are white. Amber and Anders unhooked their staffs, and Varric brought Bianca to bear. They continued following the blood trail until they spied a trapdoor that no one recognized.

"Was this here before?" the Dwarf asked, looking at the others. By the confused expressions on their faces, he figured that was a no.

"Mother must be down there..." Amber realized, seeing some blood on it. Adia quickly yanked the door open, dropping down and nocking an arrow back as she took a cautious looked around. There was nothing to see, but the stench of rot and decay hit her almost immediately. Before she could warn the group, they'd all dropped next to her.

"Maker's breath!" Anders whined, holding a sleeve over his face as he gagged.

"This is bad," Fenris stated, trying to breath through his mouth. It didn't help.

"I'm going to be sick..." Amber predicted, hand over her mouth.

"I don't think the Maker's breath smells quite this bad, Anders..." Adia quipped as she moved her shirt over her nose to stop her own gagging.

"We have to keep moving," Varric told them, shaking his head to clear the smell from his sinuses. They moved further into the room, but didn't get far as Shades and Rage Demon rose to confront them.

"Well... Looks like we're in the right spot!" the redhead sarcastically called out. She found a corner and loaded a handful of arrows into her bow, nocking it back and letting them fly at the monsters before firing rapidly at them. Everyone joined the battle, making short work of the creatures. From the light of one of Amber's fireballs, Adia saw a body lying on a cot. It looked familiar, but wasn't their mother. She rushed over to the woman grabbing her shoulder and turning her over, letting out a small yelp when she realized the woman was dead. "Alessa!" Her sister came over, but her eyes nearly bugged out when she saw a detail Adia had missed.

"Andraste's tits... Adia... Her feet are missing..." The mage turned away, fighting the urge to be sick.

"Holy Flaming Andraste..." The archer grabbed Amber's arm and started dragging her down the hallway. "We need to find Mother. Now."

"Agreed," her twin said softly. They made it into the next room, and there was no overwhelming stench here. In fact, were they not obviously in the sewers, this might be a bedroom. There was a writing desk, a bed, bookshelves, chests, and a framed portrait illuminated by torches. However, corpses pulled themselves from the ground as soon as the group stepped in, followed again by Shades and two Rage Demons.

"More of them? Bianca, let's go!" Varric yelled.

"Damn blood magick!" Fenris swore, markings flaring to life.

"For the love of... Really?!" Adia called out, rolling her eyes. "We don't have time for this!" Again, they made short work of the creatures, and Varric walked over to the portrait, eyes wide as he stared at it.

"You two might want to look at this," he said, motioning the twins over. Adia flipped off the steps and walked over, breath catching in her throat as she saw it.

"Holy... Maker... Shit... Is that Mother?"

"It does look like her, doesn't it?" Amber agreed.

"A shrine dedicated to a wife? A sister, perhaps?" Anders offered.

"All the more reason to find Leandra," Fenris added.

"This is just... Wrong. Something is very, very wrong here. I don't like this at all," Adia grumbled.

"Me neither... Come on," her sister concurred, tugging on her arm. The twins walked together, holding tight to each other's hand as they looked over every shadowed corner and stretch of hallway they passed. As they crossed a pile of garbage, a glint of gold caught the rogue's eye, and she immediately stopped. Dropping to her knees, she unearthed the piece and held it up, fear and hope intermixed.

"This is Mother's locket... She has to be here."

"Mother! We're coming!" Amber called, running down the corridor ahead of the others. Adia took off after her, leaving the men rather far back. The mage suddenly skidded to a stop, and the redhead nearly rammed into her before she stopped as well. There was a man standing at the end of the room they were in, a figure seated in front of him, its back to the girls. The figure appeared to be a woman in a wedding dress. The man looks up at them and smirked.

"I've been expecting you. Leandra was so sure you'd come for her."

"Where's. Our. Mother? Give her back!" Adia growled, eyes narrowed.

"She is here," the man told them, looking back at the seated woman for a moment. "But now she is a part of something... Greater."

"What have you done with her?!" Amber demanded as the rest of the group caught up to them. The man walked around the figure, caressing it every so often.

"Do you know what the strongest force in the universe is? It's love. I pieced her together from memory. I found her skin, her delicate fingers, and finally... This face. Oh, this beautiful face. I have done what no other mage has: I have touched the face of the Maker, and lived!"

"You're definitely touched, but in the head," Anders retorted.

"I don't care if you touched Andraste's flaming tits!" the redhead shouted. "Where is our mother?! Why did you take her?" But the man continued his rant.

"I have once again found my beloved." The figure stood and shuffled to him, looking very... Unnatural. "And no force in this world can part us again!" The figure turned to face them, and the twins saw their mother's face. However, they also saw that her head appeared to be stitched on her body, and her limbs seemed to be from various women. Amber stood there, eyes wide and forgetting to breathe for a moment. Adia paled and also went wide-eyed, mouth hanging open.

"You... What did you do to her?!" Even as she spoke, Shades, corpses, and a Desire Demon were summoned to attack the group by the unknown man.

"Girls, defend yourselves!" Fenris shouted, sword out and ready.

"You two get him. We'll handle these other things!" Varric added. Justice quickly manifested and pointed Anders' staff at their enemy.

"You will pay for this!"

"Snap out of it, Amber..." Adia called, shaking her for a moment before pulling a knife from her belt and charging the man, stabbing and slashing at everything in her path. She gutted a Shade, vaulted off a Rage Demon's head, and made a flying tackle for the necromancer. Her sister cleared the path with a barrage of spells, using her staff to slice into a few corpses.

"Adia, wait!" She tried to warn the archer, but it was too late. Adia bounced off the barrier the man had placed around himself and Leandra. She flew into a wall, quickly standing, though a little wobbly.

"Come out of that bubble, you bastard! I'll tear your head from your shoulders!" Corpses shambled towards them as Amber reached her sister's side Her head was on fire from the constant swell of blood magick, but she was not going to let anything else happen to their mother.

"Give me a moment. I'll get him out." She started chanting something, pointing the staff directly at the barrier and focusing quite a bit of power into it. A bolt fired from the staff, and Adia saw the man stagger back, the barrier completely shattered. Not even a moment later, he was zapped by lightning from Amber's hand. "Kill him!" Adia charged the man with a scream that could shatter glass, tackling him to the ground. She stabbed him repeatedly all about his body; chest, stomach, neck, arms, face... Wherever her knife landed; ignoring the bloody spray going everywhere.

"You sick bastard! You sick bastard!" After a minute, she felt someone grab her arms and haul her back.

"Adia, he's dead..." Fenris whispered, grip tightening for a moment. She briefly fought with him before going limp and allowing herself to be pulled back, dropping the knife to the ground.

"...Not dead enough..." She turned her head to see Leandra's body drop into Amber's arms, and the mage went to her knees, cradling her. Anders came up behind his lover, a look of horror and sadness on his face.

"His magick was what was keeping her... Alive... It's fading now. I'm sorry..." Adia dropped next to Amber, looking up at the healer.

"Isn't there something you can do? Isn't healing your kind of magic?"

"Adia..." He looked away, seeing the grief and anger so plainly in her eyes. "That body isn't even completely hers. She was dead, and he... Brought her back."

"Don't fret, darling," Leandra whispered, smiling slightly. "That man would've kept me trapped in here. But now I'm free. I get to see your Father again."

"Mother..." The rogue bit down on her lip, shaking her head, hands balling into fists in the dirt.

"My little girls have grown so strong."

"I'm sorry... We should have been there for you," Amber told her.

"You were. And you're here now."

"We should have gotten here sooner... We should have stopped him before this."

"It's all right, Adia." Leandra's smile faded for a moment. "Take care of each other. And Carver. I know you'll make me proud. You always... Did..." Her head fell to one side, breath sighing out. The redhead bit back a sob and shook her head, punching at the dirt a few times before looking at Amber.

"Let's... Let's get out of here." Her twin nodded, gently placing the body on the ground. She stood, pulling her sister into an embrace for a moment.

"Go," she told her. "I'll take care of... All this."

"Let's go home... I'm sure Gamlen is waiting..." Adia added. The group walked out of the room, and then Amber turned, flames outlining her form for a moment as she conjured a firestorm of such intensity that it dried Adia's tears before they even left her eyes. Everything burned, and she didn't stop until even the walls and floor were charred black and cracked.

"Amber, are you-" Anders began, before she spun on her heel and started walking. For the first time, she felt lucky that her eyes were normally red.

"I'm fine. Let's go." Adia turned to Fenris before also walking away from the burnt room.

"Thank you... For coming," she said softly.

"You are... Welcome," he hesitantly replied. The trek back to the estate was done in silence. They got to the door of the estate, where Varric pulled the girls into a hug.

"We'll talk when you're ready. And drinks are on me next time, all right?" They both nodded, and then the Dwarf looked at Anders and Fenris. "Take care of them." The men nodded as the Dwarf headed off. Heading into the estate, the group saw Gamlen in the sitting room.

"Can you give us a moment, please?" Amber asked the boys.

"Of course," Anders said, heading to the library; Fenris following him. Adia gave her sister's hand a squeeze before going into the sitting room with her, taking a deep breath, knowing whatever they tell him, Gamlen is sure to pop. He looked up at them, arms folded over his chest.

"Did you find her?"

"We did. But, she's gone, Uncle..." Adia said with a sad shake of her head. His shoulders shook for a moment as he dropped his head.

"You were right about the flowers, and... Everything. That Guard Captain girl told me about it when she saw me on the streets. Why her? Why Leandra?"

"Would it make a difference?" Amber wanted to know. "She's still gone."

"Amber's right..." Adia agreed. "Knowing isn't going to change anything. She's with Father now."

"Just answer me one thing: Did you get the bastard that did this?" Gamlen's eyes darkened as one hand clenched tightly.

"Adia did," the mage assured him.

"Then Amber set him on fire," the rogue added. "He's gone." Their Uncle nodded, seemingly satisfied.

"I'll go to the Gallows and let Carver know. You two have had a hard enough night already." He headed for the door, but paused. "Take care, my dears." Adia waited until they were alone before turning to her sister.

"Amber... This is a stupid question, but I have to ask it... Are you okay? Do you want to talk or call it a night and just... Deal with this in the morning?"

"What's there to talk about?" Amber wondered, shaking her head. "We're orphans, thanks to an insane man who felt he could defy the Maker and the natural order of things... I just... I'm so tired of all the death."

"At least we still have each other," Adia reminded her with a small smile. "And I promise not to die without your permission." The red-eyed girl hugged her twin tight.

"You better not... Hey, do you still have mother's locket?" The archer dug the necklace out of her pocket.

"I do. Do you want it?" But her sister took it from her and put it around Adia's neck, tucking it into her shirt.

"I have Father's staff. It's only right that you keep this. And I guess we'll... Talk to Carver at some point about all this..."

"Thanks..." She frowned at the mention of Carver. "I'm sure he'll find some way to turn this into being one or both of our faults. At least Gamlen is telling him... I don't think I could take his attitude right now."

"Me neither..." Amber agreed with a sigh. "We should try and sleep... I guess..." Diego came up to them and licked Adia's hand as the rogue playfully nudged her sister.

"At least Anders is here for you," she reminded her. She knelt down next to Diego and scratched his ears. "And I have my faithful war dog to cuddle with."

"Goodnight Adia." Amber headed upstairs, her steps slow.

"Goodnight, Amber." She headed off to her room, patting her leg for Diego to follow, leaning down slightly to pat his head when he did.

Fenris sat in the library, clicking his gauntlets and just staring at the floor. He felt frustrated and useless at the moment, considering what was occurring in the next room: Adia and her sister were talking to their uncle, trying to explain what had happened. But what **had** happened? He shuddered at the memory of what he had seen in that dank, squalid pit. Leandra Hawke had not deserved that end, and Adia had not deserved to see the atrocities committed on her mother. And a mage, a thrice-damned **mage** had done that to Leandra, all to try and reclaim his lost love. "Pathetic," he mumbled softly, standing up and beginning to pace the room.

"What is?" He'd almost forgotten that Anders was there as well, wanting to give his own lover the privacy she'd asked for when talking to Gamlen.

"You are. All mages are," Fenris hissed as he abruptly stopped his movement. "That one of your own could think that what he was doing was a good thing. You should all be struck down for your hubris before you hurt innocents!" The mage stood, anger and blue light flashing across his face for a moment.

"It's not like I agreed with that madman!" he shot back, taking a step towards the Elf. "What, you think I liked having to watch Amber try not to fall apart? You think I took some sort of joy in seeing what had become of Leandra? I was just as disgusted as you were, Fenris."

"You mean to tell me you weren't interested in what he had do-"

"NO!" The glowing cracks appeared on Anders, and Fenris took an involuntary step back. His markings always ached whenever the Spirit manifested. "If I could have prolonged his suffering, I would have! He deserved to die a thousand times more for all the pain he caused not only Leandra, but Amber and Adia. Just because he happened to be a mage, all that meant was that he did that evil himself."

"So you do admit that mages can be evil?"

"We have just as much tendency for it as anyone else, Fenris." The healer took a deep breath, struggling with Justice to back down before they made the night worse. Leaning on one of the bookcases, he closed his eyes and also fought down the image of Leandra's… Body. "Evil has many forms, and some aren't easily noticed. Magick is only a tool, like a sword or a bow. It's the wielder that determines how it's used."

"Magick allows for far more abuse than my sword ever could."

"Keep telling yourself that. One day you might actually realize I'm right." The door clicked open, and Bodahn walked in, wringing his hands and dabbing at his eyes every so often. After a moment, he looked at them both.

"Gamlen has gone home, and the Mistresses are…" He looked away for a second. "They have retired to their rooms. But I beg you gentlemen, please talk to them. Mistress Amell meant the world to them, and with Master Carver not here… They need you. Both of you." Anders nodded, but Fenris swallowed nervously. He and Adia hadn't really spoken since that night he'd bedded her and left, so what sort of comfort would he be able to give her? The Dwarf left the room, and Anders started for the door, but paused, looking back at him.

"Are you going to stand there all night, or go to her?"

"Mind your own business, abomination." The mage sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as the anger rose up again. Maker, the Elf could be so infuriating at times.

"Right now, those two are my business. And I think there's a certain redhead who would appreciate you being there for her. Even if you don't say anything."  
>"You cannot possibly know what she wants." Anders shook his head, crossing over to the warrior in two strides and grabbing the collar of his jerkin. He brought the Elf's face within inches of his, not bothering to hide his barely-contained rage.<p>

"No, you're right, I don't know what Adia wants. What I do know is that she's in pain, and needs someone there for her. So unless you want me to send for Isabella-"

"You wouldn't dare! That isn't what Adia needs!" The tattoos were lit up now, and Anders smirked and released his hold.

"No, it isn't. And despite my own feelings about you, that girl cares for you. Wouldn't it be nice if you showed her you feel the same?" The Elf glared at him, but didn't say a word. Anders sighed again and headed once more for the door. As he opened it, however, he felt Fenris come up beside him.

"You make a valid point, mage," he said softly. The two men walked out of the room, but Fenris spun suddenly and jabbed a finger into Anders' chest. "But if you ever think of mentioning this to the others, I will hurt you."

"Oh yes, perish the thought of Fenris actually having a heart," the mage quipped. He rolled his eyes and headed up the stairs to Amber's room. Fenris walked slowly to Adia's door, swallowing a lump of nerves and fear before knocking on it and walking in.

Adia was sat on the side of her bed, hands clasped in her lap, head down and eyes staring at the floor. She didn't even move when she heard the knock. Was it a knock? She wasn't even sure anymore. Nothing seemed real. Amber was a mess, Bodahn wasn't much better off. Gamlen… Well, while she didn't much care for her uncle, she knew he was hurting as well. Thankfully he was going to take care of telling Carver. What else could possibly go wrong this year? Carver joined the Templars, she foolishly gave herself to a man she thought she could tame, her mother murdered by a mad man… What next? The familiar clinking of armor caused her head to tilt slightly. Tired blue eyes settled on the Elf standing at the foot of her bed.

"I don't know what to say… But I am here." He was struggling for words. Adia looked up and the sight almost broke the Elf's heart. This wasn't the Adia he knew. His Adia was full of life and always smiling, not this broken and tired thing before him. When she spoke, it took all his reserve not to embrace her.

"Just… Say something. Anything." Her voice was barely a whisper and held a thousand different emotions. She was in so much pain and he had no clue as to how to comfort her.

"They say death is just a journey. Does that help?" Smooth, Fenris. Real smooth. Of course that's not going to help. His inner voice mocked his choice of words. She chuckled and shook her head. At least he was trying.

"I suppose they say you go back to the Maker when you die." Fenris moved and sat next to her. Adia stiffened slightly at his closeness, but turned her head to look at him.

"I've heard that too." He paused for a moment before returning her gaze. "To be honest… I don't think there is much point in filling these moments with empty talk." Adia turned her head and looked back to the floor. Even in the silence, she found his presence comforting. It was a long time before either spoke.

"A long time ago I had a family of five. The Templars murdered my father. Then there were four. The Blight hit and we did everything we could to make it here as a family. Then Carver left. He abandoned us to join those blighted Templars; the very order that took our Father away from us. Then there were three. A crazed lunatic kidnaps and murders our Mother to make some kind of freakish copy of his dead wife. Now… It's only Amber and I." Adia sat up straight and turned her body, sliding a leg up onto the bed. Tears were forming in her eyes and the Elf balled his hands into fists, resisting the temptation to wipe them away. "Did my family do something to the Maker? Did someone long ago in our line maybe light the pyre that Andraste was set to be burnt on? Why are we being punished?" Fenris cocked an eyebrow. He was not expecting this. "What's going to happen next? Is he going to take Amber away too? I couldn't save my own Mother from a crazed madman… How could I even save my sister if something…" The tears spilled and she hung her head, wrapping her arms around herself. Fenris fought his urges, but lost. Grabbing her arms, he pulled the distraught woman into his lap and wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin atop her head. He held her until the sobs died down and she was little more than a limp doll.

"Adia?" He looked down, brushing the hair from her face and sighing. Shifting, he pulled back the covers and laid her down. He covered her up and turned to leave. His markings flared when her skin touched his. Adia wrapped her hand around his wrist and looked up at him.

"Please, Fenris… I know we're having our differences but… Please don't leave me. Not tonight. You can go in the morning, and I'll never ask you for anything again." His heart was breaking as he listened to her. He owed her at least one night. Another sigh and he pulled his wrist from her grasp and began removing his armor. Moving to the other side of the bed, he cocked an eyebrow at the large Mabari glaring at him.

"I do believe your Mistress has requested my presence in her bed, Diego. I'm not saying you have to leave the bed, but you should probably move." Diego growled, but a swat from Adia had him whimpering in seconds like she had smacked him with the flat side of a sword.

"Big baby." She teased as the dog moved to the end of the bed. Adia sat up and scratched his ears, thanking him for being a good boy. He barked happily and watched as Fenris once again pulled the woman to him. Adia nestled herself against him, sighing softly when she felt his arms wrap around her. It wasn't long before sleep took her. She welcomed the feelings around her and drifted into her own happy place. She'd deal with the inevitable in the morning.

Amber sat on her bed, Shadowfade on her lap. The cat was purring and rubbing her face against her arm, trying to cheer the girl up as best she could. She heard footsteps outside the door, and turned to look. Anders walked in, concern in his eyes. "I know nothing I say will change it," he began. "I'm just… I'm sorry." He stood in front of her, but she dropped her head back down, looking either at the cat or the floor. "You were lucky to have her as long as you did," he continued, though a bit hesitantly. "When the pain fades, that's what will matter."

"It doesn't matter how long she was with us. It'll still never make any sense." He sat next to her, and Shadowfade leapt onto his shoulder, purring still.

"Of course it won't. He was a madman. They never make sense."

"We should have gotten there faster. If only I had been stronger-" He grabbed her shoulders, and her head flew up, grief and fear on her face. Shadowfade dropped onto the bed, pacing back and forth between them.

"You are Amber Hawke, Leandra's daughter. You can never be anything less than that. She wouldn't want you blaming yourself."

"But I promised Father that I would take care of everyone!" The tears formed in her eyes, and she bit back a sob as he pulled her closer.

"Sweetheart, I'm sure he'd understand." Amber tried to pull away, but his arms only tightened around her. "You're doing the best you can. None of us thought that he'd go after your mother. But he's dead now, and no one else will lose loved ones to him."

"She said she was proud of us…" Anders kissed the top of her head, gently rubbing her back in small circles.

"She should be. You and Adia have done a lot for Kirkwall. You're both very kind, and even the Viscount and the Qunari had to take notice of you."

"I'd give it all up just to know she was safe."

"I know," he replied, feeling Justice stir.

'_We should have done something.'_

'_Like what? The man responsible is dead, Justice. There's nothing more to be done.'_ But the Spirit felt restless and… Bothered by something.

'_We cannot take away her pain? I do not like seeing her like this.'_

'Neither do I. But this is grief over a loved one. This is something that all people go through at one time or another. She will be fine… Eventually.'

'_When did you accept that your mother was gone?'_ The question was innocent enough, but Anders shook his head, fighting back the images of a woman he barely remembered. Justice sensed his fear, and retreated slightly, knowing he had done something to upset the mage. Amber sniffed, realizing that Anders was trembling even as he held her. She looked up and saw that his eyes were closed, his jaw clenched, and his face was pale. Tears slipped out the corners of his eyes though, and she brushed her hand along his cheek.

"Anders?" she asked softly. He shook his head, but didn't open his eyes. Her fingers slid into his hair, combing gently through the blonde strands. His grip loosened a little, and Amber pulled him towards her, resting his head against her shoulder. "What's wrong?" He still didn't answer. "You can tell me. It's all right."

"I'm supposed to be comforting you," he reminded her, voice thick with emotion.

"We can comfort each other. Now what's wrong?"

"Nothing I want to get into right now, love." He gently pulled away, running his hand lightly down her cheek as he dried his own with the sleeve of his coat. "I'm here for you, whatever you need." She nodded, wrapping her arms around his waist and nuzzling into his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"Thank you," she whispered, feeling exhaustion settle over her. The next thing she knew, the fire was only embers, and she was lying in bed. Justice was holding her, worry clear on his face. "Is Anders asleep?"

"Yes. I told him I would watch over you while he rested. Amber… I wish there was a way I could help you."

"You are helping me, Justice. You're here with me. I don't want to be alone."

"Then I will stay with you. For however long you need me." She latched onto him, nuzzling his neck.

"How about forever?" she asked, voice cracking slightly. She felt him smile, and he kissed her forehead.

"Then forever it is." Amber once more fell asleep, the Spirit keeping a vigil until exhaustion claimed Anders' body as well.


	34. Champions Arise

**Author's Note: And so Act 2 comes to a close! Act 3 will bring even more changes to the twins' lives, both good and ill.**

The groups had fought their way into the central chamber where the nobles were being kept. The Arishok stood at the top of the steps, a double-axe resting across his shoulders. Qunari lined the edges of the room, all with weapons out. They all saw the head of Viscount Dumar lying on the floor. Adia gagged at the sight of it and turned away, while her sister closed her eyes and shook her head. Behind them, their companions took stock of the situation. "...They didn't..." Aveline whispered, eyes wide.

"It was only a matter of time," Fenris replied matter-of-factly.

"Seamus will be heart-broken when he finds out," Merrill realized, hands over her mouth. Amber and Anders both placed comforting hands on her shoulders.

"That's assuming we all live long enough to tell him, Daisy," Varric told her, hands tightening ever so slightly on Bianca. The Arishok nodded at them, descending towards them, the axe now at his side.

"Ah, the Hawke Twins. I had been wondering when I would see you."

"Well, we wouldn't want to disappoint you, now would we?" Adia jeered. The giant smirked down at them.

"No, you would not. Maraas toh ebra-shok. You two among this entire city are basaalit-an." He looked out at the nobles and gestured to the twins. "This is what respect looks like, bas! Some of you will never earn it." Then his attention was back on Adia and Amber. "So tell me, Sisters: You know I am denied Par Vollen until the Tome of Koslun is found. How would you see this conflict resolved without it?" The archer looked at her sister, biting on her lip hard trying so very hard **not** to give a smart ass answer; almost twitching to do it. However, shouting from outside the room grabbed everyone's attention. A Qunari warrior landed on the floor, and Isabella strode in, a large book in her hands.

"I believe I can answer that," she said as she stepped on the fallen warrior.

"Isabella!" Amber shouted, relief and confusion on her face. Her sister turned to the pirate with a wide grin.

"Well! Fancy seeing you here! I thought you'd left us for good. I almost cried."

"Well, here I am again, sweet things!" She handed the book to the Arishok. "You'll find it... Mostly undamaged."

"The Tome of Koslun..." he said reverently, carefully handing it off to another warrior. "The tome is reclaimed, and I am free to return to Par Vollen. With the thief."

"Wait, what?!" Isabella asked, whipping around. **That** certainly hadn't been in her plans. Aveline came up behind them, looking annoyed.

"Oh no! If anyone gets to kick her ass, it'll be **me**."

"Isabella isn't going anywhere," Adia stated, turning back to the Qunari leader. "You asked for a resolution for this and now you have it. Take it and leave."

"She stole the tome of Koslun! She **must** return with us!"

"She stays," Amber countered, eyes narrowed. "Just as you kept those Elves from facing our justice, Isabella won't be facing yours!"

"Are you two honestly going to defend her?!" Fenris demanded, disbelief clear in his voice. The red-eyed mage looked at her sister, and they exchanged nods.

"We are. To the death if need be," Adia confirmed, readying her bow.

"Then we are in agreement," the Arishok said with a nod. "We will battle to the death, with the thief as the prize." Isabella seemed horrified by the idea.

"No! I stole the tome! Duel me!"

"You are not basaalit-an," the gray-skinned giant replied. "You are unworthy."

"You're sure about this?" Adia wondered, looking at her twin. The mage pulled her staff off her back and took a deep breath.

"You're not fighting alone, Adia."

"Amber, you can't-" Anders began, before Merrill placed a hand on his arm.

"They'll be all right, Anders," she told him. "Adia and Amber are the best team we've ever seen."

"Don't throw your lives away for me!" Isabella pleaded. And then Fenris spoke up from the back of the group:

"Let them fight."

"Elf, are you insane?!" Varric demanded, rounding on him.

"They wish to fight for Isabella's honor, and their own," the warrior replied with a shake of his head. "Let them do it."

"I'm not fighting for honor," Adia told them. "I'm fighting for my family..." She loaded her bow and nodded at the Arishok. "We accept your challenge." He returned the nod and turned to face his assembled warriors.

"Meravas! So shall it be!" The other Qunari all step back, pulling the nobles with them. The twins' group also went against the wall. A Saarebas stepped forward as the Arishok readied his axe.

"Amber, I-" Anders tried once more as he stepped towards her. However, she cut him off by kissing him roughly and pressing her forehead to his.

"Just be ready to heal us," she whispered.

"...Adia..." Fenris started, but trailed off and hung his head instead. What could he possibly say to her that would matter now? The redhead didn't turn to look at him, holding her bow so tightly she was white-knuckled.

"I'll be fine, Fenris." As the girls faced the Qunari, a stillness permeated the room. That was broken a moment later as the Arishok charged forward, and the Saarebas launched a volley of lightning at Amber, who quickly threw up a barrier.

"I've got the mage!" she called to the archer. "Don't try anything too risky!" Adia didn't respond; she was too busy firing rapidly at the charging giant. When he came to close, she disengaged the hidden blades and flipped back. However, she wasn't fast enough to avoid the axe, and one of the blades caught her in the arm. It wasn't horribly deep that she could tell, but blood immediately began to flow down her arm.

"Ah!" she cried out with a growl, gripping her arm for a moment before launching herself at the Arishok, swinging the blades at him. He waited until she was within a few feet, and then tossed his head. Adia was caught by the large horns and thrown into a pillar. She grunted as she hit the hard stone, slumping to the floor for a moment before shaking her head and rolling to the side. The rogue grabbed her bow as she tumbled past it, quickly nocking an exploding arrow and shooting the Arishok. He staggered as the tip burst against him, and she regained her feet. Lightning suddenly streaked past her vision, but it flared against what she realized was a barrier. A stream of fire went off to one side of her, and that was followed by a scream and a grunt.

"Hands off my sister, horn head!" Amber shouted, out of sight at the moment. Meanwhile, the Arishok picked himself up, bleeding, and came at the redhead again.

"Andraste's great flaming ass!" She swung her blades at him as he charged, risking a glance off her target to check on her twin. The mage was on one knee, blood streaming down her arm from a burn in her shoulder. A fireball was in her good hand, and the Saarebas was on the ground, burns coverings his body. He at least, seemed dead. "Amber! Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine! Pay attention to your own opponent!" The red-eyed girl called back, throwing the fireball at the Arishok, who was almost on top of her sister. It hit him square in the face, but not before his axe connected more solidly with her arm.

"Son of a bitch!" Adia staggered back, holding her injured arm and dropping the blade from that hand, growling and glaring at the Arishok. She took a running start at him, flipping over using his horns as a balance point and slicing him in the back with the other blade. He roared in pain and surprise, catching her with one hand, and flinging her across the room into Amber.

"Adia?! You all right?!" There was blood all over them both now, and Amber wasn't experienced enough to know how bad it was. What she did know was that both of them were probably nearing their limit.

"I'm fine!" the redhead shot back, rolling herself back to her feet and charging again, blade out and at the ready. She then felt every hair on her arms rise as lightning fired down from the ceiling, striking the Arishok and giving her an opportunity to slice into him. However, he recovered quickly, and the axe came up once more, hitting her knees and sending her tumbling. Blood splashed across the floor from both of them, and Adia screamed as she skidded across the stone tiles. Amber was at her side a moment later, getting her to her feet. "You will not defeat us..." But the twins both knew they didn't have much more to give. Adia's left arm now hung limp and useless, blood pouring down it. Both legs were sliced, and her right knee felt like someone had run it over with a cart. Amber was singed and sliced as well, and her eyes had a dull look to them that meant she was running very low on magick.

"One more shot, Adia..." the mage whispered. "We do this together, okay?"

"One more shot," the archer agreed. "Let's do this." Amber put her hand on the blade Adia had left, and fire surrounded it. The metal glowed blue and then white, and the Arishok saw it and charged.

"Between his eyes..." The elder sister commanded, voice slurring as her eyes rolled back in her head. She collapsed, unconscious, and Adia swallowed nervously. But her determination surged back, and she charged at the gray giant. Pain was flaring up every limb, but she ignored at as best she could, making one last desperate leap. Screaming as loud as she could, Adia embedded the blade into his skull with a sickening crunch, standing over his crumpled body when it fell, breathing hard before going to her knees and then down to the floor. She heard worried shouts, and then Isabella and Aveline propped her up, while Varric put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Birdie! Birdie! Can you hear me in there?" The archer was aware that she mumbled something, trying to ask if Amber was okay. There might have been a mention of Fenris in there, but she wasn't sure.

"We need to get her out of here," Aveline stated. She stared down at the wounded girl in her arms, feeling her heart wrench painfully. At that moment, Meredith and a contingent of Templars ran in. Carver was among them, and his eyes widened as he took in the state of his sister.

"No one is going-" the Knight Commander began, before being cut off by a cheer from the nobles.

"They saved us! The Hawkes saved us!"

"Big girl, go now, while they're distracted," Isabella instructed, seeing a clear line to the door. The guard captain nodded and gathered Adia into her arms.

"Right. Anders-"

"Already ahead of you. Merrill, lead the way!" The Dalish skittered past the men in armor, casting a quick, reassuring smile at Carver. Orsino got out of their way as the group ran past, and Varric kept a sharp eye on their backs as they thundered out of the Keep. Back at the estate, Adia regained a bit more of her bearings as Isabella and Aveline were getting her into her bed.

"Amber... I need to see Amber..." She struggled, but the pain flaring from her various injuries made it little more than insistent pushes.

"You need to stay put, sweetie," Isabella gently chided. Anders has her, so she'll be fine. Maker, don't scare me like that again, though..." The archer laid back down with no more fuss, a frown on her face though.

"Fiiiiiiiine... And I didn't mean to scare you, Isabella. We just weren't going to let them take you away."

"I hope you understand just what they did for you, whore," Aveline stated, arms folded across her chest. The pirate immediately bristled.

"Hey, it's not like I asked them to fight the Arishok!"

"Ladies, can we please try and remain civil?" Varric wondered, looking back and forth between the two of them. The women were now glaring at each other over the bed, but Adia was in no mood for any antics at the moment. She grabbed a pillow and threw it at Aveline, and then smacked Isabella with another one

"I am in an extreme amount of pain, but I will get out of this bed and knock both of your heads together if you don't knock it off. We would have done the same for anyone in our group, Aveline. You know this..."

"I..." the guard captain started, then hung her head. "I'm sorry. I'm just worried about you two. Fighting just the Arishok would've been bad enough, but then that mage-"

"Fire Eyes handled him well enough," Varric reminded her. "Though at one point we did have to hold Blondie and Elf back." At the mention of the Elf, Adia bit her lip and sunk back onto the bed.

"...Where is Fenris anyway?"

"Guarding the door to the estate," Aveline revealed. "Meredith looked fit to be tied when we hauled you two out of there. Anders thought she might try and take Amber." All three of them shuddered as they remembered the brief glimpse of Justice they'd seen before they'd hightailed it out of the Keep.

"...I'll slit her throat where she stands if she tries," Adia stated flatly.

"Hence why Broody and Diego are being guard dogs for the moment," Isabella added. "I don't think Fenris wants to see you injured any further."

"Or see me in general." Varric gently patted her head.

"Oh, I don't know about that, Birdie. He seemed pretty upset watching you get thrown around." At that moment, Anders appeared in the doorway.

"On that note, neither of you are ever allowed to do that again." Adia smirked at the healer, lifting her head off the pillows.

"Good luck trying to enforce that rule, Anders." He came over to the bed, frowning and shaking his head.

"You two are either going to be the death of me, or turn my hair white before I'm thirty." He placed a gentle hand on her injured shoulder, and let his magick soak into her, seeing every injury and issue. "You are very lucky he didn't chop off a limb..."

"You love the action, Anders," Adia teased. "Your life would be dull and boring with out us." She flinched a bit as he touched the wound. "Yes, well. He didn't. No harm done." The blonde pulled back, blinking at her in disbelief.

"No harm done? Your knee is shattered, your arm is barely hanging on, shoulder dislocated, and you have bruises and cuts on every other part of you."

"Well, at least I don't have a giant hole in my chest and my arm wasn't taken off. And, we have you to help put is back together." She smiled at him. "Thank you, Anders."

"You're welcome," he replied with a heavy sigh. "I just hope the city appreciates what you just did."

"Seems the nobles did at least," Aveline ventured.

"Nobles don't frighten me," Anders shot back, continuing to heal Adia.

"I doubt the nobles scare anyone in this city," the redhead rogue surmised with a shake of her head. "They're useless, really."

"Nobility normally is, doesn't matter the city or race," Varric stated with a chuckle. The healer finally stepped away from Adia, but her trained eyes noticed that he wobbled a bit and reached out for a bedpost to steady himself.

"You need to rest for a day or so, okay?" he gently ordered. He knew she probably wasn't going to follow his instructions, but he had to try.

"Looks like you need to rest as well," she said pointedly, raising an eyebrow. "I make no promises to stay in bed."

"And just where would you go and why?" Aveline wanted to know.

"I... Don't know. I can't sit still. You all know this."

"If I tell Amber you're up and about before you should be, she'll come down to try and chase you back to bed. And she shouldn't be moving either," Anders revealed. Adia frowned at him and sighed.

"Don't use her against me you evil man. That's horrible."

"You're getting devious again, Anders," Isabella quipped with a wink.

"I'm trying to avoid having to heal them both again. I used the same line on Amber." Truth be told, he was still worried about the Templars coming to the estate, and the fact that neither of the twins were mobile bothered him.

"Amber is more likely to listen to you though," Adia reminded him. "But you should really get some rest, Anders. I'll be fine. I think I'm capable of healing on my own for a bit." The healer knew that short of strapping her down, there was no way to make the younger girl do anything she didn't want to do.

"...Promise me you'll stay put until at least tomorrow?" he tried once more.

"We'll make sure she does," Varric vowed, making shooing gestures at him. "Go back to Fire Eyes, we can handle this." Anders nodded and left the room, and Adia immediately turned her gaze to the other three.

"I don't need a babysitter..."

"Adia, we will tell Bodahn to chase you back to bed if he or Orana see you," Aveline threatened. This was one of those times she sorely wished Leandra was still here.

"Well, that's my cue to leave," Isabella said suddenly as she got up. However, she paused at the door and looked down. "And sweet thing... Thank you. I didn't deserve what you did, and I just hope you never regret it."

"Isabella... We'll never regret what we did. Ever. You're a part of this family just as much as everyone else." Adia smiled at her, but the pirate just looked shocked and ran from the room.

"Well, well, looks like Rivaini does have a heart," the Dwarf mused.

"I'll send a patrol over just as a precaution. Get some rest, Adia," the guard captain stated as she too left the room. Adia waved at Varric as he left as well and she pulled the blankets up over her head.

"Good night. I'll try and stay put..." Sleep came quickly to the exhausted archer, and she awoke only briefly to find the room dark and a hand caressing her cheek. But when she sat up, whoever it was had gone, and she was alone in the room. The next time her eyes opened, Orana was placing a tray with food and drink on her nightstand. "Good morning, Orana," she greeted with a yawn, sitting up with a wince. The Elven girl nearly hit the ceiling, but managed to not drop the tray.

"Eep! Oh, Mistress! Are you all right? Did you need anything? Did I disturb you?" Adia smiled and shook her head.

"No, no you didn't disturb me, Orana." She sat up all the way, holding her injured arm. "Thank you for breakfast... Have you seen Amber?"

"Your sister is still upstairs with Master Anders. I was going to bring them breakfast after you."

"You can go do that then. I'm fine, I promise."

"Yes Mistress." The girl curtsied to her and left. The moment she was alone, Adia swung her legs over the bed with a little difficulty, eating her breakfast and then gathering the dishes and tray with her good arm, balancing them pretty well and limping to the door. She managed to bump it open, but then practically tripped over Diego, who was sleeping in front of it. The rogue stumbled, managing to not drop everything and make a racket in the quiet house. The Mabari was now gently nuzzling his mistress and whining pitifully.

"Meh... Diego. Diego I'm fine. Really." But the warhound continued to whine and snuffle, and then Bodahn walked out of the library, looking relieved.

"He was very worried about you, Mistress Adia. Kept pacing back and forth before finally falling asleep, he did." She smiled slightly at the fatherly tone in his voice.

"I'm fine, Bodahn. Just a little banged up. Nothing that can't be fixed. And I'd appreciate you not telling my sister and Anders I'm out of bed... I can't lay down in there all day. I just want to put this in the kitchen."

"I won't say anything so long as you don't overdo it," he promised. "But when you're feeling up to it, Seneschal Bran would like to speak with you and your sister."

"That can wait," Adia said with a frown as she slowly made her way to the kitchen. "He's not the most pleasant person to deal with and I'm pretty sure with what happened yesterday he's not going to be fun to deal with."

"Perhaps. Will you be needing anything at the moment?"

"No, Bodahn. I'm injured, not crippled." She gave him a playful smile. "I can take care of myself."

"Very well," the Dwarf accepted with a bow. "But if you need anything, let us know, all right?"

"Of course I will. Just... I was never out of my room..." Bodahn watched as she limped to the kitchen, Diego right at her side and supporting his mistress.

"Of course."

* * *

><p>Sometimes having a secret passage to Darktown came in handy, Amber mused to herself as she carefully descended the ladder. Anders was already on the ground, arms up to catch her if she fell. "I'm all right," she promised, giving him a tired smile.<p>

"You and your sister both keep saying that, and I know you're not. Not completely, anyway."

"And if you thought I was going to remain in bed while you gallivanted around the city, you're sorely mistaken," she shot back as she finally got to firm ground. The healer fixed her with a crooked smile.

"Afraid Justice and I will take out a squad of Templars without you? Or maybe that some ravishing new mage from the Underground will steal me away?"

"No, but the likelihood of the first one does worry me." Her eyes immediately started scouting around the area, noting everyone and everything near the clinic.

"With the city still in pieces, I think Meredith has her hands full. Though I still don't like how she's apparently all but taken over Kirkwall." Aveline had explained to them the next day that the Templars had assumed full control over the city, even with the objections of quite a few of the nobles. And then there was still the matter of whatever it was Seneschal Bran needed to discuss with them. Adia had made her view of the man and his "talk" quite clear, and Amber sighed heavily as she remembered the almost-argument that had stemmed from that. Sometimes her sister could be so stubborn… "Sweetheart, are you all right?" His gentle voice dragged her out of her musings.

"Just thinking things over, Anders."

"Have you thought about what you're going to tell him?" Again she sighed.

"The truth. Anything less and he'll be upset when he finds out. And he **will** find out sooner or later." They reached the clinic doors, and the blonde unlocked them and gave a wave to Lirene and her assistants. They'd been watching over the patients here since the Qunari attack, and he was grateful for the reprieve. Amber strode purposefully to the back, where Anders had originally made "his room". It was little more than an alcove with a piece of fabric hanging over the entrance, and the red-eyed mage took a deep breath before gently pushing it back.

"Shout if anything happens," Anders called out, beginning his rounds of the injured. Amber nodded as her eyes adjusted to the low light. Lying on a cot only a few feet away was a young man covered by a blanket. He was awake and staring at her.

"Hello Seamus," she greeted, pulling up a stool next to him. The young noble smiled slightly and raised a shaky hand towards her.

"Serrah Hawke, it is a pleasure to see you again." His voice was soft, and she could hear the hitch in his speech. If Petrice had not already died, she would sorely have wanted to kill her for reducing the Viscount's son to this. "You needn't worry over me so," he continued, seeing the frown on her face. "The Healer does that enough."

"I'm still sorry we did not reach you sooner," Amber once again apologized. "If we'd had any inkling, any hint that Petrice might-" His hand gripped hers hard enough to make her pause, and she looked into his face, which was surprisingly smiling.

"No one could have predicted that, and I am just grateful that Serrah Anders was able to save my life. More than that will just be… Will just be something to work towards." Amber shook her head as she remembered Anders telling them that the young man hadn't been killed by the blade to his back, and how they'd spirited him to Darktown so the healer could get him to this point. They'd told Viscount Dumar that his son was firmly in the Qunari's hands, and wanted to stay there. The man had been heartbroken to hear that, and hadn't been the same. And now she had to break the news to Seamus that he would never see his father again.

"Seamus, I must tell you something. Something that will be hard for you to hear."

"About the attack on the city?" he asked, trying to sit up. Amber propped some feather-filled sacks behind his back to ease him up.

"Partially," she admitted.

"I know the Arishok finally could not tolerate the chaos and degenerates of Kirkwall, and attacked. I know it had something to do with an item that had been stolen from them before they crashed here. Were many killed?"

"Even one death was more than was needed," the mage replied, taking a deep breath. "But everyone suffered that night, the Qunari included. My sister and I killed the Arishok when he wished to take one of our friends." His eyes widened.

"Killed him? He must have had great respect for you to even point a weapon at you. But… Why would he want to take one of your companions?"

"Because she had stolen the item. The... Tome of Koslun, I believe it was called." Now Seamus' jaw nearly hit the floor, and he blinked a few times.

"Ashaad spoke of Koslun. He was their greatest philosopher, and one whom they revere still. Why would she-"

"She's a pirate, and I think she saw it as a challenge," Amber interrupted, not wishing to put off the inevitable any longer. "But that isn't what you're not going to like. When the Qunari attacked the city, they rounded up the nobles and took them to the Keep. We found them there. And the Viscount was… Your father…" She couldn't bring herself to say it, and her breath caught in her throat. But Seamus squeezed her hand again, and she saw understanding in his eyes.

"Did he suffer?" he asked softly.

"I don't think so. But he didn't want to lose you, Seamus. When you went off to join the Qunari, he begged my sister and I to bring you back. After you were hurt, we told him you didn't wish to return, and that… That hurt him deeply."

"Better for him to think me with them than dead," Seamus noted. "Just as I would rather have done. But I thank you for telling me."

"You should rest. And when you're healed enough, we'll bring you back to Hightown and you can-"

"No." That one word was said with such emphasis that Amber snapped her mouth shut. It was like she was back with the Arishok all over again.

"No? But you're the Viscount's son. You have first claim to rule."

"Have you learned nothing about me in three years, Serrah Hawke?" he asked, both amused and disappointed at the same time. "I have no wish to rule. I would no more be able to control or deal with the chaos of this city than my father could. That was why I wished to join the Qun: For order and purpose."

"Even though that's what we need here? The Knight Commander has taken over the city in the absence of a ruler. She will drive Kirkwall into the ground."

"I very much doubt you and your sister will let that happen." Seamus then got a thoughtful look on his face. "In fact, maybe you two should petition the nobles to rule." Amber was stunned, and sat back with wide eyes.

"Seamus, I'm not certain that's a good idea."

"No? You're a mage, but your sister isn't. She is headstrong, while you are cautious. Neither of you would risk a needless fight with anyone so soon after this attack. If you both managed the city together, I doubt even the Knight Commander would find fault with that."

"She can find fault with anything," Amber countered, shaking her head. "But it is something to think about. I'll leave you to rest now, Seamus. But if you need anything, please let someone know."

"…Does it get any easier, Serrah Hawke?" he asked in a small voice.

"No," she admitted, gently stroking his hair. "Years will go by and the pain will still be there, though it often dulls. But remember this: It wasn't your fault. Even had you been at his side, the result would have been the same."

"That will be the hardest part to accept, I suppose," he admitted, slumping back down. "Thank you for everything you have done for me. And thank your sister as well."

"I will." She stood and walked back into the main clinic, where Anders quickly came over and embraced her.

"He took it well, I guess?"

"Well enough," she answered, breathing in his scent for a moment to calm herself. "He thinks Adia and I should rule Kirkwall."

"…I think he's right," Anders added after a moment of shocked silence.

"I need to talk to Seneschal Bran anyway, since Adia wants nothing to do with him. At the very least, I'll try and gauge what his feelings are about us."

"Do you want some company?" But Amber shook her head and pulled away.

"Aveline said she wanted to be there, as the voice of the Guard if nothing else. Besides, you have your patients here, and I've been selfish enough with you."

"I will never think of that as a bad thing," the healer reminded her with a smile. "But it seems duty call us both. Healer and Noble, both doing their parts for Kirkwall."

"And both wondering where it will lead to," she mused, heading for the door.

* * *

><p>Amber and Aveline both sat with stunned looks on their faces as the Seneschal finished speaking. "You can't be serious," the red-eyed girl said, blinking a bit to clear her head.<p>

"On the contrary, Lady Hawke, I am very serious."

"But Seneschal-"

"Please Guard Captain, the decision is out of my hands." The man began pacing around the outside room of the Viscount's office, hands behind his back. "Without a leader here, I have no choice to bow to the Knight Commanders wishes."

"But she can't do this!" Amber argued, rising from her chair. "The Templars were never meant to rule cities, or anything."

"This will cause nothing but headaches," Aveline agreed, gently dragging Amber back down. "What do the nobles think?"

"They are torn, which means that this change of power will go through. Some believe as you do, Guard Captain, but others see this as only the next step for the city."

"And you agreed to give up your position that easily?" Amber wondered. Bran was no fool, and he was loyal to Kirkwall. Which side was he on?

"I was given little choice," he revealed with a sigh. "With the Viscount dead and Seamus with the Qunari, there is no need for a Seneschal. And the Knight Commander has her own people to look after such things."

"The Tranquil," the mage said with a shudder.

"Just so," Bran acknowledged. "I will both miss this position, and not. Life as a regular noble does indeed look promising after so much excitement this past year."

"And this is why you wanted to talk to my sister and I?"

"No Lady Amber, there was another reason: I wished to inform you that both you and Lady Adia have been given new titles for your heroics with the Qunari."

"New titles?" both the women asked at once.

"Champion of Kirkwall: The highest recognition and honor that this city can bestow on a normal person. Though if you forgive me this observation, I believe that you and your sister are anything but normal."

"I'll second that," the warrior said softly.

"So… What does that exactly mean?" Amber asked, still a bit confused.

"It means everything and nothing. While the nobles and commoners might look to you for guidance and advice, it will be an entirely different matter with the Templars. I highly doubt the Knight Commander will like sharing the attention."

"Is that a warning, Seneschal?"

"Friendly advice. My last act in my position. I intend to retire to my estate with Serendipity and leave the politics to others." Aveline looked like she was about to ask who Serendipity was, but Amber stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"Then I thank you, Bran, as one noble to another. Live well."

"May you and your sister do the same, Lady Amber," he said as they shook hands. "For your sake as well as Kirkwall's."


	35. Danarius Comes Calling

**Author's Note: Act 3 begins, and after this is where this story goes AU for pretty much the rest of the run. Also... I am need of a beta-reader for this. PM me if you're interested.**

Another three years passed, and the twins' importance and status in Kirkwall only grew as time went on. The Qunari had left with their book, the rebuilding was still taking place, and it seemed the Free Marches were a decent place to live. Until you factored in the Mage-Templar issue. With the Viscount dead, the Knight Commander was now basically in charge of the city. Even the slightest infraction or whisper of blood magick from a mage, and they were punished severely. The Mage Underground all but dissolved as Anders and Amber got everyone out of the city that they could. Adia kept discussing a confrontation with Meredith, and everyone knew it was only a matter of time before things boiled over. It was at this time, that Fenris sent a request to the redhead archer, asking for her help in meeting his sister. She of course told the others, and on the appointed day, the friends that could all met at the Hanged Man…

* * *

><p>Adia immediately noticed Fenris pacing outside, looking both annoyed and nervous. He was swearing softly in Tevinter, and she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Hey, calm down. You're going to end up pacing a hole in the ground." He stopped moving and looked down at the rogue, a hint of sadness on his face.<p>

"I just... I can't help but wonder if this is what I've been waiting for since I came here? To find my family. To find acceptance..."

"To finally get out of our lives..." Amber muttered under her breath. However, her sister heard the comment and hissed back:

"Knock it off." She then turned her attention back to the warrior. "You're never going to know unless you go in there and find out. We'll go in together." She took his hand and squeezed it, but quickly let go. Fenris smiled for just a moment, and then his usual sullen expression was back on. He entered the tavern, and the two mages and archer followed. Varric and Isabella were seated in a corner, and they waved at the group. The Hanged Man was decently busy for this time of day, and then Fenris stopped walking and just stared at a pretty, redheaded Elf sitting by herself and looking sad.

"There she is," he whispered, scarcely able to believe this was happening. Adia waved to Varric and Isabella, and then nudged him playfully.

"So go talk to her. I'll come with you if you want."

"I... Thank you." They both walked over, and she looked up. "Varania... I remember you... We used to play in our Master's courtyard while Mother worked... You called me-" She abruptly stood, gazing at the floor.

"Leto. That's your real name." The sad look in her eyes had not gone away. Adia thought she seemed awfully somber for someone meeting her lost brother.

"What's wrong?" the warrior wondered, also picking up on it. "Why do you seem upset?" The archer then noticed movement from the stairs to the suites, and a man in mage robes was standing there, a compliment of guards flanking him. At her back, Amber gave a muffled groan as she put her hands to her head. A mage… That man was a mage, and if he was here now… Adia gripped Fenris' arm tightly.

"Fenris... Fenris we need to get out of here. Now!" The mage had started to descend the stairs, and she quickly grabbed her bow. The Elf looked up at the motion, and his eyes widened in surprise and horror as the man came closer. And now some of the other "patrons" in the tavern pulled out weapons as the regulars and servers hastily retreated to the kitchen or out the door. Isabella and Varric quickly brought their own weapons to bear, aiming at the armed crowd.

"Well, if it isn't my little wolf," the mage said, looking pleased with himself. "How long has it been now?" Fenris immediately rounded on his sister.

"You bitch! You brought him here!" But she kept her eyes down as she went to the man's side. No, not just any man, but Danarius.

"Now, now Fenris, don't blame your sister," the magister admonished. "She did what any good Imperial citizen should."

"Turning on her family is what a good citizen does?" Adia spoke up, feeling her teeth grind for a moment. "You have got to be kidding me. The more I hear of Tevinter, the less I like it." She had an arrow nocked now, but the bow was still aimed down. Maybe there was a peaceful way out of this…

"Well now, is this your new Mistress, Fenris?" Danarius wondered, taking a good look at the redhead. "One of the Champions of Kirkwall, no less."

"Fenris is a free man," Adia shot back, glaring at the older man. "He doesn't belong to anyone!"

"Do I detect a note of jealousy? It's all right. The lad **is** rather... _Skilled_ isn't he?" Adia turned bright red as she understood the meaning of the comment. Anders shook his head and frowned.

"Maker's breath, I did **not** want to know that..." he said softly.

"Anders, sweetheart... Shut up for now, please?" Amber asked as they both grabbed their staffs. Fenris' tattoos were glowing brightly, and his fists clenched tightly.

"Shut your mouth, Danarius!" he yelled.

"The word is "master"," Danarius said with a sigh. "I see you need to be retrained." With a wave of his hand, his guards attacked, and it was sheer chaos. The fight took place all over the main room, with the twins' companions against Danarius' guards. However, the magister himself was now at the top of the stairs behind a barrier, and Adia saw blood spray into the air. A moment later, Shades and corpses joined the fray. She immediately loosed a hail of arrows at the creatures, taking a quick moment to make sure the others were all okay. By their calls and jeers to the enemy, they seemed to be holding their own.

"Bianca baby, looks like we got our work cut out for us!" Varric cheered, firing into a group of guards.

"My grandmother hits harder than you!" Isabella taunted, vaulting over one attacker and planting a knife in his back.

"Run, while you can!" Anders threatened, freezing one of the Shades.

"You're not getting out of here alive!" Amber shouted, incinerating one man who tried to flee.

"Danarius, I will kill you!" Fenris screamed, slicing into men and monsters with equal fervor. Adia used the blade on her bow to beat back a couple of Shades, and then sent an arrow coursing through several of them.

"Why hide behind your bubble? Come out and fight!" she called to Danarius. She saw a smirk on the magister's face for a moment as he dropped the shield. Fenris charged forward, but Danarius quickly fired a bolt from his staff at him. Adia was the only one close enough to do anything, and instinct took over. "**Fenris**!" She dropped her bow and leapt, tackling the Elf to the side; sending him flying and taking the full blow of the bolt. The archer was hit full force in the chest, and the impact launched her against the far wall. Her back hit first, followed by her head, and the world started spinning as she slid to the floor. Spitting blood and struggling to breathe, the redhead looked down at her chest to see that there was a rather large hole in it. The edges of the wound seemed more like burn marks, and the skin was peeled back to expose the muscles and- Was that a rib bone she could see? Time seemed to stand still around her, and then two distinct shouts reached her ears and brought her back to regular speed.

"**ADIA**!" That was Fenris.

"**ADIA**!" And that was Amber. There were hurried footsteps, and a moment later, three people surrounded the wounded rogue.

"You had better heal her, mage. NOW!" Fenris growled.

"Adia! Adia, oh Maker, don't you dare leave me!" Amber cried, kneeling at her sister's side. The scent of burnt flesh normally didn't make her gag, but knowing it was her twin… Adia coughed, choking on her blood and gasping for air like a fish out of water, one hand moving out to grab onto her sister's robe or hand; whatever she could reach first. She opened her mouth, trying to speak but nothing came out. Her eyes darted around the room trying to make sense of what was going on.

"Don't talk!" Anders ordered, now also kneeling next to her, his hands glowing blue. He grimaced for a moment as he saw the extent of the wound. "Andraste's knicker weasels, what was that spell? This damage is-"

"Fix. Her. Now." Fenris could barely get the words out through his anger.

"I'm trying!" the healer retorted, shaking his head. Amber took her sister's hand, tears on her face as she met her eyes. Fenris snarled and stood, cleaving the nearest enemy in two.

"You will pay for that, Danarius!" he warned, hacking into another guard.

"Amber, I need your help," Anders said, the strain of healing visible both on his face and in his voice.

"But I'm not-" she started, before he cut her off.

"It doesn't matter. Just concentrate on fixing the damage and let the magick do the rest. We'll save her, I promise." Amber took a deep breath and placed her hands over Anders', feeling her magick respond to his. The blue glow grew brighter, and both Varric and Isabella were now defending the trio. Adia whimpered softly the moment she had air to do so, her grip now on Amber's robe. She watched her friends fight, eyes drifting to watch Fenris, scared out of her mind that Danarius might take him away. The archer started squirming, making it seem like she was trying to get up.

"Stop moving!" the healer commanded, placing a firm hand on her still-healing chest. "You can't help anyone like that, Adia."

"Of all the stupid, crazy, heroic things you could have done... Why did you take the hit?" Amber wondered, voice soft.

"I love him..." Adia gasped out as she stared up at them sadly. "…didn't want him to die... Don't let Danarius take him..." The mages exchanged glances and sighed heavily.

"Well, there's your answer…" Anders said with some amusement. "Go, I'll finish up." Amber gently pried Adia's hand from her robe and stood, determination in her eyes.

"I won't let him be taken, Adia. I swear it." She grabbed her staff and rejoined the fight, and Anders went back to concentrating.

"You two will be the death of me, I swear it..." he teased, knowing the worst was over, both for Adia, and for their group.

"At least... We keep... It interesting..." Adia said between coughs. There was a small smile on the healer's face.

"Interesting: Another way to say "We live in constant danger and damn the consequences!"." It took a few more minutes, but the rogue felt her breathing become easier, and there was no longer a hole in her chest when she glanced down. The fight also seemed to be over. Anders carefully pulled her to her feet, and she was just in time to see Fenris reach Danarius, grabbing the man's throat.

"You are no longer my master!" the warrior screamed. There was a pop, a snap, and a crunch, and Danarius dropped dead. Adia watched the sight with wide eyes, a feeling of relief visible on her face when the magister hit the ground.

"Well... That was fun," she quipped, scanning the room for Varania. She was cowering in a corner, eyes wide and hands up. Fenris stalked over to her.

"I had no choice, Leto-" she began.

"Stop calling me that!"

"He was going to make me his apprentice. I would have been a magister." She sounded a little braver, and even put her hands down. Adia slowly made her way over, using the remains of tables and chairs to balance herself, and keeping one hand pressed to her chest. For all that Anders could work miracles, it still hurt like a bitch…

"So you sold out your own brother?" she demanded, voice still a bit wheezy. The warrior whirled to face her and she saw… Relief? Joy? On his face before he turned again to the redhead Elf.

"I had no choice," Varania went on. "You have no idea what I've had to do to make ends meet since Mother died."

"Your sister's a mage?" Anders interjected. "You bloody hypocrite! You're just jealous!" But Amber smacked him with her staff, and he turned to face her.

"Anders! Enough!" The red-eyed mage looked upset, and the healer ducked down and swallowed nervously. It was just like that time with Merrill…

"That doesn't mean you turn on your brother!" Adia shouted as best she could, glaring at Varania. She then turned to Fenris. "...What do you want to do? It's your call."

"She betrayed me for power. She does not deserve to live," he stated with a nod. The tattoos lit up again, and he walked towards her.

"No, you can't let him!" Varania begged, hands up once more.

"Yes, we can," Amber replied, standing beside Adia, eyes narrowed. "Family means you don't turn on each other. You're nothing but trash if you do."

"Birdie, Fire Eyes, are you two sure about this?" Varric asked, watching the two of them. While Adia could sometimes be a bit bloodthirsty, Amber was usually the calmer one. That she was all right with killing a mage was… Unusual. Adia angrily pointed to the gaping hole in her clothes, paying no heed to the flesh that could be seen underneath. Amber however, quickly ripped a strip of fabric from her robe and wound it around her sister's chest.

"Yes, I'm sure!" the rogue said. "She led that monster here for her own personal gain. She deserves whatever it is he decides to do!"

"Agreed. She was willing to turn a blind eye while Fenris was made a slave again," Amber added as she finished tying off the fabric. "Don't scare me like that..." she whispered to her twin. Fenris proceeded to punch his fist through Varania's chest after no more protests, scowling as he looked at her body.

"I thought finding my sister was the answer," he said after a few minutes of silence. "But... Magick has tainted that too..." Adia grinned sheepishly at her sister, realizing she had almost flashed her goodies to the whole of the bar.

"Thanks..." she said softly, giving Amber's hand a squeeze before gimping over to Fenris. "I'm here, Fenris." She blushed a little then. "Well...We're all here. You're not alone really..." He turned to face the archer, guilt, sadness, and relief all crossing his features. He opened his mouth, closed it, and then tried again.

"I thought Danarius had killed you... I couldn't bear that thought, even if... Even if you hate me..." He walked away, towards the door. "Maybe it's better if I am alone." And then he was suddenly gone.

"Well... That was rather rude..." Isabella spoke up, hands on her hips. Adia gave a soft growl as she watched the Elf leave, and then took off after him, ignoring the dull ache in her chest and her sister's worried calls.

"Fenris!" she yelled out once she hit the street, but he was nowhere to be seen. Amber came up beside her, seeing the determination in her twin's eyes.

"Adia... Just..." She sighed heavily. "Be careful, all right? We'll clean up here."

"I'll be fine. I just need to say my peace and let it go..." The rogue headed for Hightown, head hung, and feeling at an all-time low. She caught sigh of Fenris sitting on a bench near the stairs to Hightown. Taking a deep breath, the redhead sat beside him, folding her hands in her lap and not looking at him. "I don't hate you..." she finally spoke. "I've never hated you. You're confusing and frustrating... But I've never once hated you." He looked up, confused and hopeful.

"It would have been better if you did. I wouldn't have blamed you for feeling that way. I just... I couldn't…" He stood up, turning to face her. "I can't talk now, Adia. I'm sorry. But... If you want... Come by tomorrow, and I'll tell you everything I've been holding in for the last three years." He bent and planted a light kiss on her lips. "Forgive me, again... Tomorrow I'll have your answers, I promise." Before Adia could get over her shock at the contact, he was once again gone. She blushed and touched her lips, staying on the bench for a while longer before returning to the Hanged Man and the others. Despite her still-aching chest, she felt better than she had in years.

* * *

><p>Adia could hear the muffled voices of Avaline and Varric upstairs in Fenris' room. She climbed the staircase slowly and waited outside until she was sure the conversation was ending. She smiled at her two friends as she passed them in the doorway. Fenris sighed at seeing her and shook his head.<p>

"They don't understand." She sat down across from him, tilting her head.

"Well maybe you should speak a little more clearly." She smiled playfully at him and he huffed. She was far too perky sometimes.

"Yes, I am free. Hadriana is dead. Danarious is dead. Yet...it doesn't feel like it should." He straightened up slightly. Adia gave him a soft smile. Even after three years she still found it a little hard to be around the Elf, but she hated seeing him like this. If she couldn't have him to herself, she still wanted him as her friend. Even if everyone in their inner circle disagreed with her, especially her sister.

"Revenge isn't usually the right answer." Fenris cocked an eyebrow at her and smirked.

"I suppose not. I thought that if I didn't need to run and fight to stay alive I would finally be able to live as a free man does." The smirk faded and his tone dropped slightly.

"But how is that? My sister is gone and I have nothing. Not even an enemy." Adia looked at the floor.

"You have me, you stubborn man." She thought to herself, chewing on her lip. "Maybe that just means there's nothing holding you back anymore. You're free. You can go and do as you please and not have to worry about them coming after you." She finally said after a brief pause. He stared at her, brows furrowed in concentration.

"Mmm...An interesting thought. It's just difficult to over look the stain that magic has left on my life. If I seem bitter it's not without cause." The red head wrinkled her nose at him. It still bothered her that he thought of all mages as monsters. He knew the comment got under her skin, but the truth was the truth. She sympathized with Mages because of her father and sister. A fact that he learned to accept.

"Perhaps it is time to move forward." The look of annoyance change to shock. She quirked an eyebrow at him and smiled.

"I just don't know where that leads...do you?" Adia's heart skipped a beat and she blushed, losing control of herself for a moment. She struggled to find an answer suitable for the situation, but could only find one. In an instant, the walls she had spent building over the last three years came crashing down and she opened herself to him one last time, fully prepared to feel the pain of rejection all over again. At least this time she wasn't naked.

"Wherever it leads... I hope it means we can stay together." Fenris' eyes lit up and his posture straightened. He smiled at the rogue as a look of relief spread across his face. Adia nearly melted in her seat.

"That is my hope as well..." He trailed off and the smile faded for a moment. He looked away from her to the wall, then the floor. "We... We've never discussed what happened between us three years ago." Her heart pounded deep in her chest. Maker this man was more confusing than Serendipity down at the Blooming Rose! She kept her cool and shrugged, preparing herself for the worst.

"You never wanted to talk about it... Well; we never wanted to talk about it. I didn't want you out of my life forever so I never pushed the issue." He frowned.

"I felt like a fool. I thought it better if you hated me. But all it seems I accomplished was making your sister despise my very existence." Adia bit back a giggle as she recalled the ensuing battle between her twin and the Elf after Amber had found out he'd left her. It wasn't funny at the time, but looking back on it, the image of Mage and Elf strangling each other was an amusing sight.

"I deserved no less... But she still didn't need to come here and attack me." He stood and walked towards her, stopping a few inches from where she sat. He seemed to tower over her. Maker he was an amazing sight. Adia shrugged.

"If I remember correctly, you accused her of being a blood mage too. I think part of that beating was justified." She would never say it, but she had been beyond furious with him when Amber told her of the comment he made. But it was in the past and he knew the truth now.

"Be that as it may, she attacked first." He waved his hand dismissively. "But we're not talking about your sister." His tone changed as he spoke, looking down at her. "That night... I remember your touch as if it were yesterday." She blushed fiercely and turned her head to avoid his gaze until it cleared. "I should have asked your forgiveness long ago. There is no excuse for what I did. I hope you can forgive me now." She smiled up at him. If he only knew how long she'd waited to hear those words. But one thing plagued the back of her mind. She didn't have any answers as to why he ran out all those years ago. Now was the perfect time to get them...and to have a little fun at the warrior's expense. She frowned at him.

"You were, and have been, the only man I've ever shared an experience like that with. You said yourself it was better than you dreamed. I need to know why. Why did you leave like that, Fenris?" She could feel her emotions slipping. As much as she wanted to tease him, the direction that the conversation was taking suddenly hit home for the rogue. All the feelings she tried to squash when he left came flooding back.

"I thought about the answer a thousand times. The pain...the memories it brought up, it was too much." He turned from her slightly and stared hard into the fire. His facial features slipping from having no emotion to being angry. "I was a coward." He spat out. "If I could go back, I would stay. Tell you how I felt."

"What would you have said?" He turned back to her, the anger gone. Replaced by regret, grief, maybe even sadness mixed in.

"Nothing could be worse than the thought of living with out you." He seemed to brace himself for his own rejection and he wouldn't blame her. He had taken her innocence and run out on her without any explanation. But the woman simply smiled.

"I understand." His head shot up and he stared at her, green eyes wide in shock. That was **not** what he was expecting to hear. "I think I always understood. I just needed to hear it from you." She lifted her head, blue eyes locked with his. "When you left... I thought you hated me… That I had done something wrong. But now..." He moved closer to her, bending down and bringing his face inches from hers.

"I could never hate you, Adia." He touched her cheek and she tilted her head, resting it in his hand. "If there is a future to be had, I will walk into it gladly at your side." The redhead was on her feet in an instant, wrapping her arms around the man in front of her and capturing his lips with her own. Fenris embraced his woman. He was a fool to let her go before. A mistake he was not going to make again. Fenris moved, backing Adia up until her legs bumped the edge of his bed. With a little more force, the rogue fell back and bounced slightly when she hit the mattress. Fenris' smirk sent shivers up her spine and she watched as he removed his armor before climbing on top of her. What followed was a heated battle for the top position. The sounds of passion mixed with the occasional laugh or giggle rang through the empty mansion. As Fenris removed the final layers of clothing covering Adia, a feeling of deja-vu washed over the rogue and she tensed up. Feeling her sudden change in demeanor, he stopped and looked down at her. "What is it?" She bit her lip and looked away from him. He knew what that meant and if she kept it up, one day she was going to bite the cursed thing off. Gently, he took her chin and turned her head back.

"I…You're not going to leave me again, are you?" Her voice cracked despite her attempt to keep control. Fenris stroked her cheek and brought his face down, mere inches from hers.

"There is no power in this world that would make me abandon you again. I made that mistake once and it haunted me every day." He brushed his lips over her forehead. "I am yours. No matter what."

"I love you." She whispered before he pressed his lips to hers. Long into the night they made up for the last three years in varying degrees of passion. Adia knew she was going home with telltale marks of just what she was doing… And for once, she didn't much care what Amber thought.

* * *

><p>It was very late in the afternoon the following day when Adia finally came back to the estate. Diego woke from his spot in front of the fireplace and greeted her at the door, barking and jumping about. She tried to hush him, but her presence was already announced. With quick thinking, she undid her braid and let her hair hang loose over her neck and she pulled her sleeves down before Amber made it to the first floor. The look of relief was quickly replaced with one of suspicion as she eyed her sister's disheveled appearance. Arms crossed over her chest, she stared at her sister. "And just where were you all night? And don't tell me with Isabella, because I already checked." Adia smirked and shrugged. She was in too good a mood to play twenty questions with her. She understood her sister's worry, since they were all the family they had left.<p>

"Well, since Isabella is out of the question, how about Varric? Or Donnic and Aveline?" Amber narrowed her eyes slightly. Adia could be such a pain sometimes.

""Try again, sister. I asked everyone we know last night if they'd seen you. Both Varric and Aveline said they saw you at Fenris' house." Adia smirked and all but skipped past her sister, heading for her room.

"The Blooming Rose then." Diego followed the all-too-happy girl into her room. When the door was shut, all Amber could do was stare at it dumbfounded. She was in way too good of a mood. While she was mildly annoyed the redhead didn't return the night before, the annoyance was replaced with curiosity. She had to know now. Without even thinking, she opened the door to Adia's room and the sight that greeted her was not what she was expecting: While the redhead wasn't fully naked, the elder twin could see enough. Thin red lines marred Adia's back in every way imaginable. Bruises in the shape of fingers speckled the skin around her legs and hips.

"Holy Maker! Were you mauled by an animal!?" she shouted in disbelief. Adia spun on her heels and huffed, blowing a few loose strands of hair from her face. Her front wasn't quite as bad as her back, but still... Rather than scold her sister for not knocking, she merely smiled. The kind of smile Isabella would give when a dirty joke was coming.

"Something like that." She grabbed a clean pair of pants and slipped them on. Amber crossed the room, eyes wide in shock.

"Who? For the love of Andraste, tell me what happened, Adia!" The Rogue sighed, picking up her top and slipping her arms in. She laced up the front of the bodice before answering. Might as well tell her than have her find out from someone else.

"We made up. End of story." Amber's eyes widened.

"You and Fenris? You took him back?" Adia held up a hand to stop her sister.

"Yes. No lectures, no fighting. This is my decision. I'm happy, he's happy. Everyone else is just going to have to accept that and move on." Amber sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"He makes you happy?" Adia smiled. For the first time in three years it was a real smile, not one to hide what she was feeling from her sister.

"He does. He always did. Even after what happened he still did." Amber pulled her into a tight hug.

"Then be happy with him. Even if I don't like his views, I know he'll protect you."


	36. Templar Attack

Amber had decided that the time had come to start acting a little more like a noble. So, after taking some time to get used to Adia and Fenris being back together, she chose to throw a party. Invitations had been sent out to all their friends, and even Carver had been asked to come as they celebrated their family coming together again. All except their little brother had said they would attend, the Templar sending a note that "business of the Order" would keep him occupied that night. Bodahn, Orana, and Amber had been busy all day with cleaning and cooking, while Adia just did her best to stay out of the way. It was now almost time for their guests to be arriving, but while the archer and Elf were relaxing on the couch, Amber was pacing the sitting room looking worried. Adia cocked an eyebrow at her sister, leaning lightly on Fenris. "Amber, you're going to wear a hole in the floor. What's wrong?"

"Anders should have been here almost an hour ago... He said he was going to close the clinic up early, but..." The mage ran her hands through her hair. "Oh Maker, he can never turn anyone away."

"Isn't that why you like him?" Fenris pointed out. "Because he cares more about the refugees than himself?" Amber stopped pacing and frowned at him.

"Yes, but..."

"In all fairness, the clinic was here before us," the redhead reminded her. "But if you're that concerned, why not just go down the cellar and poke your head in and see what's going on?"

"You know, I keep forgetting about that cellar entrance, even after giving him the key," she said with a sigh as she headed off, Shadowfade trailing after her.

"Does that cat go everywhere with her?" Fenris asked. Adia nodded, making sure her sister was truly out of the room before reaching for the wine bottle, not a huge fan of drinking from cups.

"Always has. Shadow's like a dog... Only smaller... And smarter sometimes I think." Diego whined for a moment from his spot in front of the fire, lifting his head.

"Oh you know I'm teasing, old boy," the redhead said with a giggle. "Shadowfade is just smarter than most other dogs. I still love you more." She patted her lap for him to come over, which he immediately did. The Mabari plopped his head into her lap, tongue lolling out.

"I prefer your Mabari over any cat," the Elf stated, scratching the hound's head. "Apparently he thinks you and I are a good match as well."

"I could have told you that years ago, but you didn't want to listen," Adia teased, leaning into him and smiling playfully as her nose touched his. However, the mood was broken not a moment later by a scream from the cellar. Diego took off barking, the rogue and warrior following close behind. "So much for a quiet night..." Adia quipped, letting the wine bottle shatter on the floor. She bolted down the hallway after Diego, pausing to gather her bow and arrows, and skipped down the cellar stairs three at a time. Fenris was right on her heels, grabbing his sword on the way down. They reached the cellar and saw that the trap door was open, and heard the sounds of fighting and spells going off. Diego and Shadowfade were staring down the ladder to the ground, growling and hissing.

"What's going on?!" Fenris wondered, voice catching as he saw the scene. The color drained from Adia's face as she quickly assessed the situation.

"Either the Carta is trying to collect rent... Or the worst thing that could ever happen to the Clinic is going down..." She jumped over the animals and slid down the ladder, turning with her bow nocked back and ready for action. Amber was standing in front of four Templars, having just shocked all of them. Two lay dead at the clinic doors, which were both smashed to pieces. Anders was lying behind Amber, covered in blood, a dagger sticking out of his torso.

"It's the Champions!" one of the Templars yelled.

"We were told they would not interfere!" another shouted.

"Kill them if they resist!" the third ordered.

"Bastards!" Amber screamed, fire wreathing both her hands. "**You will not have him**!" Adia wasted no time in firing an arrow at the first Templar, landing it in the visor slit of his helmet, and smirking as he dropped.

"You attack our friend and think we wouldn't get involved? To the Void with you all!" She rolled next to her sister, shouting for Fenris to get the healer away. The Elf quickly got to the blonde's side, looking down at him for a moment before picking him up and hauling him back up the ladder. The sisters made short work of the remaining Templars, and then Amber whirled around, chest heaving and eyes nearly glowing from all the magick she was using. Adia grabbed her twin's shoulders and gently shook her. "Amber. Calm. Down. Take a deep breath and calm down. Please..."

"They... Anders..." Amber grabbed the redhead's arm, fear bright in her eyes. "Where is he?! Is he all right?!"

"Get up here, both of you!" Fenris called down.

"He's going to be all right, we'll take care of him," Adia reassured the mage. "Now come on" The archer dragged the brunette up the ladder, and Fenris slammed the trap door shut and bolted it closed. Anders was lying on the floor, and Amber crawled over to him, her eyes wide as she gently shook his shoulder.

"Anders... Love, please... Tell me you're all right," she begged softly.

"Can't do that..." he whispered after a moment. "Hurts too much..." The healer coughed and winced, hands reaching for the blade embedded in his gut. Fenris quickly stopped him by latching onto his wrist.

"Do you have any magick?" the warrior wanted to know. There was an uncomfortable silence as the blonde took a shaky breath and sighed heavily.

"...No..." he finally answered.

"Don't do that, you'll just make it worse," Adia warned as she kneeled over him, trying to determine the extent of the damage. Seeing as how there was blood all over his clothes, it was a bit difficult. "I don't know if Merrill knows any healing spells. The best I could do is a hack stitching job..." She looked up at Amber. "How about you?"

"I... I'm not very good..." the red-eyed girl replied. "Remember when you were hurt... I let Anders lead on where the magick needed to go..."

"Can you at least make sure he doesn't bleed to death when we pull that blade out of him?" Fenris asked, making eye contact with Amber.

"I... I think so."

"Please just..." Anders began, before a pained gasp escaped his lips. "Maker, get it out!" Adia smirked down at him for a moment before ripping a piece of cloth off the bottom of her sister's robe.

"I wonder how many times you've heard that in your life." She made to press the cloth against him, looking at Fenris and Amber. "Someone pull..." The Elf wrapped his hand around the hilt and looked like he was about to pull, but then paused. The twins saw... Something flit across his face for a moment.

"Fenris..." Amber asked, a nervous edge in her voice.

"What's wrong? Why did you stop?" Adia wanted to know.

"I…" He shook his head, and then quickly yanked on the dagger. It slid out with a sucking sound, and Anders screamed. Amber immediately put her hand on his side and closed her eyes, and they saw blue wisps of magick around her hand. Adia in the meantime put more pressure on the wound to keep the bleeding under control.

"You're doing great, Amber."

"I hope so..." Fenris held the mage down, but he still tried to thrash around. "Stop moving, Anders!" The archer looked at Diego and motioned with her head towards the door, and his ears perked up.

"Go find the others. If you see Merrill first drag her back here if you have to." He took off running. After a few minutes, Amber sat back, looking tired. Fenris was still trying to stop the healer from moving.

"Amber, fetch a needle, thread, bandages, and water. Go!" he ordered, once again meeting her gaze. She nodded, seemingly in a daze, and ran upstairs.

"Make it stop..." Anders whimpered. "I can't..."

"Maker's ass, what did they do to you? Are you hurt anywhere else?" He nodded, eyes closing as he grit his teeth. Adia sighed and began to strip his jacket and shirt off. "Oh, I feel so dirty..." she half-teased. "Undressing my sister's lover..."

"It has to be done, Adia," Fenris said, switching his grip on the mage as necessary. When he was stripped to the waist, they both saw bloody indent marks on his chest that extended across to his back. Fenris ran a hand over them, and Anders whimpered again. Adia heard the stairs creak, a surprised shout, and then Amber was back, kneeling next to her.

"What are those?!" she demanded.

"From a mace... It looks like they stripped him of magick and then... Started beating him..." the Elf said, swallowing a sudden lump in his throat.

"For the love of..." Adia started, but shook her head and kept her mouth shut. She took the supplies from Amber and wiped the blood off the dagger wound, then threaded the needle and handed the bandages to Fenris. "At least we can get you back together." Amber held him again, keeping his hands back as the rogue stitched the wound closed and Fenris bandaged his chest.

"Sorry..." Anders said softly after a few minutes. Adia didn't pause in her stitching, but raised an eyebrow.

"What in Andraste's name are **you** sorry for?"

"Couldn't run... Fast enough... They came right... For me..."

"Shh, it's all right," Amber told him, stroking his hair. "You'll be all right..."

"Blades hurt..."

"Nothing to be sorry for, Anders. It's fine. You've patched us up enough times." Adia grinned sheepishly at him, knotting the last stitch and biting the excess thread off. "Any other really deep ones?" The healer shook his head and closed his eyes.

"We need to get him off the floor," Fenris suggested.

"No moving..." Anders mumbled.

"Well you can't stay down here with the rats and spiders, Anders," the archer gently chastised as she move to grab him under his shoulders. Just then the stairs creaked again, and Aveline's unmistakable voice reached their ears.

"Holy Maker!" The Guard Captain thundered down the remaining stairs, shock clear on her face. "What happened?!"

"Oh you know, same old same old," Adia quipped as she tried to lift the healer. "Give us a hand." Aveline very firmly moved everyone out of the way and just picked up the mage like he was a child. When he was settled as well as he could be in her arms, she fixed a confused look on him.

"Do you actually eat anything, Anders? Or are all mages this light?"

"Just me... I'm special like that..." he mumbled, sounding like he was falling asleep. The warrior redhead proceeded up the stairs, shaking her head.

"Maker, he still has that damn humor even now..." Adia looked at her sister and Fenris as they both blinked at the scene.

"...Isabella is right. She's like a woman shaped battering ram. I feel like less of a person now."

"I heard that!" came Aveline's sharp retort. The archer started giggling, and then gently shoved Amber towards the stairs.

"Go up with her. We'll be there in a second." She wasted no time in following Aveline and Anders, Shadowfade at her heels. When they were alone, the rogue turned to the Elf and put her hands on her hips. "...Why did you hesitate?" Fenris was leaning against one of the pillars, clicking his gauntlets for a moment.

"Are you sure you want the answer?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't. I'm not mad, I just want to know."

"For just a moment, I saw him not as Anders, but as just another mage. A mage that could become like the magisters you helped me defeat. And I... I thought that maybe the world might be better with one less mage in it. But he saved your life. And he's saved mine on occasion." He rolled his eyes. "So I couldn't just watch him die." Adia walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning up on her toes and giving him a kiss.

"Fenris, I'm not expecting you to change your views on mages overnight. You've come a long way from the bitter man I met six years go." They smiled at each other.

"Due in no small part to you, my dear rogue. Your tolerance for magick and those who wield it is... Astounding. Is there nothing that fazes you with regards to that?"

"Not really," she answered with a shrug. "I grew up with it, and my experience with magic wasn't like yours. Father and my sister showed me that mages are people, just like you and I. And just like normal people there are those who do bad things that reflect poorly on the other mages."

"There is some truth to that," Fenris admitted as he headed for the stairs. "For all the arguments your sister and I get into, she isn't a bad person. Just a little temperamental." Adia followed him, linking their hands.

"If it helps, your arguments amuse the hell out of me." He turned and raised an eyebrow, not quite understanding her choice of words.

"I'm sorry, they _amuse _you?"

"They didn't use to. When you and Amber would get into it I was always afraid you'd just get tired of it and leave for good. But I see humor in everything. You and Amber go at it and all I see is an old couple bickering over who ate the last slice of pie."

"I prefer not to think of your **sister** and myself as a couple. She and Anders are more than welcome to each other, and I'll just keep you." They made it upstairs and into Amber's room, where Aveline was holding down a still-struggling Anders while Amber tried to get a clean shirt on him.

"For the Maker's sake you ass, stop squirming!" Aveline reprimanded.

"I'm cold!" Anders whined.

"I'm trying to get you warm," Amber tried to explain.

"No, you're trying to get me dressed," the healer countered with a lopsided grin. Aveline threw up her hands in frustration, and Adia cocked an eyebrow at the scene.

"My goodness, just strip him naked and put him in front of the fire. He'll warm up," she told him. The healer immediately stopped squirming, smiling broadly.

"I like being naked. Will Amber be there too?"

"Adia! You're not helping!" Amber said as she blushed.

"He's delusional," Aveline added with a sigh. "I blame it on blood loss. Everything he's asked or told, he gives the most truthful response. It's like a child..." Adia's eyes lit up as a devious grin crossed her face. When she spoke next, her voice was high-pitched like a child's.

"Oh really?! Anders, what's your favorite color?"

"Orange, like tabby cats," came the quick reply.

"Oh no..." Amber whispered, knowing this wouldn't end well. Adia crossed the room until she was standing next to the blonde.

"Anders... What do you think of me?" He looked up at her for a moment/

"I like Adia. You're nice, and funny, and you help mages. But you have awful taste in men." Fenris raised an eyebrow, and Adia looked between the men.

"Oh? Then what do you think about Fenris?"

"Adia, no!" her sister tried to stop her.

"No, let him answer," Fenris remarked.

"Let me have my fun or I'll get someone to smack me with a lightning bolt again and chase you around the house with my shocking fingers," the archer teased, wiggling her fingers at her twin. Amber grimaced as she thought back to the morning after the fight with Danarius. She'd come down from her room to find Shadowfade stuck to the library ceiling, fur standing straight up and hissing. Diego had been whimpering and trying to hide behind a potted plant. Sandal was clapping and laughing, his hair also standing straight up. Adia had turned from the middle of the room, holding her hands up. Sparks of electricity danced off them, and the archer had proceeded to chase the mage around the house for quite a while as she proclaimed about showing her "how real mages shocked people". Amber was in no mood for a repeat performance of **that**.

"Maker preserve me..." she sighed.

"Fenris is a brooding jerk," Anders stated with a frown. "He hates mages just because we exist and because his master was an evil man. But he likes Adia, so he's not all bad." He finally let Amber get the shirt on him, and she sat next to him, stroking his hair. Adia laughed and shook her head as Fenris rolled his eyes.

"Now for a tough one," the rogue said. "What about Amber? What do you think about her?" Her sister shifted uncomfortably, but Anders broke into a huge grin.

"I love Amber! She takes care of me and Justice, and helps at the clinic. Her eyes are pretty, and she hates Templars too." Adia seemed satisfied.

"Well good, I'm glad to know that. Now stop diddling my sister when I'm in my room. The light shakes." The red-eyed mage's mouth fell open as she turned crimson.

"Then stop being in your room so often," Anders shot back.

"Find somewhere else to do it."

"The kitchen's no good, the other rooms aren't made up, the sitting room is too public, and Sandal wanders into the library too often."

"This is actually amusing," Aveline spoke up, trying to hide her smile.

"I hate you all..." Amber said softly, hanging her head.

"I do it because I love you," Adia explained. "But I'm done. Unless Anders wants to share anything else with us?"

"Perhaps we should ask a relevant question?" Fenris pointed out. "Such as, what happened?" Adia shrugged and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Relevant questions are boring. But... I guess it would make sense. So what did happen down there?" Anders' mood changed quickly, and he curled in on himself a bit as Amber pulled him carefully into her lap.

"They broke down the doors to the clinic, saying I was a blood mage and needed to come with them. My patients wanted to fight, but I told them to run. The Templars used a Holy Smite before Justice could manifest, and it disrupted him, but we got two of them. Then they attacked me. I tried to fight back, but they just held me down and hit me with their maces. Then they hauled me up and... And one took a dagger and stabbed me. I fell, and that's when I heard Amber scream." He was shivering at this point, and Amber just held him, horrified at what he'd been through.

"I'd ask how they knew about you, but it's not like you hid what you were doing down there really well..." Adia brought up. "Did anything else happen?"

"One of them ran away when they started beating me. I don't know why..." The healer grimaced. "That beating hurt worse than the Joining."

"The what?" Aveline wondered.

"Joining. For the Wardens. Stupid ritual thing they do. Make you drink darkspawn blood so you'll be tainted." His tone changed again, and it sounded like he was back to the child-like answers.

"...They make you..." The archer paled at the thought. "Ugh...I'm gonna be sick. That's...ew..."

"Why do they do that?" Fenris asked, stepping closer to the bed.

"So you can sense darkspawn. So you can kill an archdemon if it wakes up. Except you're not supposed to survive that, but Elissa did."

"Who is Elissa?" Now the Elf was very curious. Anders never talked about the Wardens, or at least not to him.

"The Queen of Ferelden. My Commander. We were friends in Amaranthine. Her, and me, and Justice, and stick-up-his-ass Nathaniel, and drunk, smelly Oghren."

"You have some odd names for your friends," Adia snickered.

"Says you. Just wait till you meet them one day, then you'll see that I'm right." Immediately the broad, devious grin was back on the redhead's face.

"Do you have names for your friends here?"

"Adia!" Amber tried to stop her, but to no avail.

"Varric takes care of the names this time," Anders answered. "Except for Aveline. I agree with Isabella on her name."

"And just what does that whore call me?" Aveline asked as she raised an eyebrow. Without missing a beat, the healer replied:

"Lady Man Hands" Adia stepped back from the Guard Captain and hid behind Fenris, eyes wide. Amber moved her arms protectively around the blonde.

"That bitch-born whore! My hands are very lady-like!"

"Oh Anders... I think you should try to at least lie a little..." Adia told him.

"Why should I lie? Everything is easier when it's the truth."

"I doubt your Commander would like knowing you spilled Warden secrets, love," Amber reminded him.

"Psh, it's not like I told you the biggest secret they have." The temptation was too much for Adia.

"What's the biggest secret they have?"

"That after you're tainted, you only have thirty years to live, and then you get to go to the Deep Roads and fight darkspawn till you're dead." Silence descended on the room like someone had slammed a door, and Amber's eyes went wide. Fenris saw that there was no longer a need for them to be there, and gently pushed Adia out of the room. Aveline followed the couple, still seething.

"Oh man..." the younger Hawke said with a whistle. "He's... I wonder how hard they hit him on the head." She frowned a little, and then looked at Aveline. "...I think you have very pretty hands"

"Save it, Adia. I need to do two things now: One is figure out if someone turned Anders in, or if it was a regular patrol. The second is to go kill Isabella... Why didn't we let the Arishok take her again?"

"Because you wanted to be the one to exact punishment on her," the Elf reminded her. Adia shrugged and blushed a bit.

"She got to _know_ the Champions of Kirkwall and she's fun to have around and you know you'd be sad if you didn't have someone to blame for everything."

"I suppose you have a point," Aveline conceded. "But I should get back out there and see what I can find. Guess the party's postponed?"

"I think so... For now anyway. We'll plan it for later." From downstairs came the unmistakable bark of Diego, followed by Merrill's voice:

"Hello! Anyone here?" Adia gave a relieved sigh.

"Ah! Just the Elf I wanted to see," she said as the Dalish came up the stairs. "Merrill, odd question: How much healing magic do you know?" She looked confused.

"Um... None, Adia. It's the last thing a Keeper learns, and... Well, you know... But, what do you need a healer for? Is Anders busy?"

"...It's Anders who needs the healing." Merrill's eyes went wide.

"Blessed Creators, what happened?"

"Templars," Fenris answered. Now her hands were over her mouth.

"Oh no, is he all right? I mean, he's obviously not since he needs healing. But what did they do to him? Is Amber all right? Was she hurt?"

"They beat him pretty soundly," Adia revealed. "I think he has brain damage or something... Ask him a question and he tells the truth. It's amusing actually. But Amber's as all right as can be expected. She wasn't hurt, but she's worried."

"I told you, it's the blood loss," Aveline said. "I've seen it before at Ostagar."

"Should I see if I can help?" Merrill wondered.

"It couldn't hurt to try," Adia told her, taking the Dalish back to Amber's room and knocking on the door.

"Come in." The two girls went in, and Amber looked up and smiled softly. Anders had her head in her lap, and seemed to be asleep.

"He seems fine," Merrill mentioned, looking confused again.

"How about now?" Amber wondered as she tugged his shirt up to expose the bandages. They hadn't wrapped the stitching too tight, and the line of thread could be seen underneath the linen. Merrill's hands flew to her mouth again.

"That's awful! Those... Horrible shemlen!" Adia raised an eyebrow at her friend and smirked.

"Such language, Merrill! I didn't think you were capable of that!"

"It's not a swear word. Not like Isabella or Aveline use. It just means- Oh... You were making a joke..." Even Amber started giggling.

"Merrill can't swear," Anders mumbled. "She'd try and just make huffy noises..."

"Would you mind if she looks over Anders?" Adia wondered.

"That's fine," the elder Hawke agreed, easing him off her lap. He grabbed for her hand, which she took. Merrill very carefully ran her hands over the wounds, tears in her eyes. She shook her head, pressing lightly on the stitches. Anders sat upright suddenly, eyes fully open, and she rocketed into the furthest corner.

"Andraste's flaming knickers!" the healer shouted, arms wrapped around the wounds, as Amber pulled him back down. He lay there for a moment, catching his breath. "That was an awful wake-up call..."

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Merrill apologized, still in the corner. Adia had jumped back when the Dalish had moved, and looked perplexed.

"What the heck just happened?"

"I was trying to be careful, but I think I pressed too hard...

"Sorry..." Anders told them, gritting his teeth in pain. "I just wasn't expecting it to hurt so much... Not used to this, remember?"

"You scared all of us," Amber gently chastised him. Merrill came out of the corner and stood by the redhead once more.

"His magick is gone, so I guess the Templars did something to him? As for the wounds... I can make a poultice for the worst one. Maybe it'll heal a bit faster?"

"Is his magic going to come back?" Adia asked, a bit of fear in her voice. If they lost their healer now…

"Eventually..." Anders told her.

"Give it a day or so," Amber added. "Holy Smite is made to make sure we can't fight back when they bring us somewhere... It's not a pleasant sensation itself, either."

"I'll never understand how people can treat each other like this," Adia said with a sigh as she shook her head. "Is there anything I can get you two?"

"No, I'm all right," her sister assured her.

"Maybe some water?" the healer asked.

"I'll start getting the poultice ready," Merrill told them as she left the room.

"Adia... Thank you," Amber said softly.

"You're the best sister I ever had," Anders added with a quick smile. The archer gave her twin a hug.

"You know I'd do anything for you." She returned the blonde's smile. "And you're the best brother I've ever had. I'll go get your drink." She headed down the stairs, hearing more voices. Fenris was talking to Varric, who looked shocked. They both looked up as she came over.

"Birdie! What in Andraste's name happened? Elf said that Templars attacked Blondie's clinic."

"They did. Beat him pretty soundly too. If you want some good stuff for your story I'd get up there and start asking questions. Anders can't lie." She smirked, and the Dwarf arched an eyebrow.

"Oh? And is Fire-Eyes going to let me... Interview him?"

"I wouldn't risk it, Varric," Fenris warned. "She's got enough to worry about without you writing some warped story about her and her mage."

"Killjoy..." Adia told him with a pout.

"My stories are not "warped", Elf," the storyteller countered. "They are perfectly reasonable embellishments."

"Then by all means, wander upstairs and become a target. Amber's tried to char me for less..." Adia chuckled and patted the warrior's shoulder.

"Varric has a better chance of getting out unscathed just because he's Varric. Besides, who else is gonna tell our story?" With that she skipped off to the kitchen.

"I think you take a certain amount of joy in seeing how far you can push your sister. You're not as innocent as you appear," Fenris stated as he followed her. She turned and gave him a mockingly hurt face.

"You wound me, Ser Elf. I would never intentionally push my sister!"

"Hah! I've known Qunari who were subtler than you with your teasing. You like to see much she'll let you get away with."

"No, I like to see her smile. For all my pushing, I know the end result will be her either laughing or smiling. I know when to push and when not to. Had Anders' injuries been any worse I wouldn't have said the things I said and been as serious as you."

"I still don't know how he wasn't dead from all that..." The Elf sighed. "Though I suppose he's dead to a point anyway..." Adia paused in filling a glass to stare at him.

"What do you mean dead?"

"If you believe what he said about the Wardens," Fenris said with a dismissive wave. Truth be told, he didn't blame the mage for not telling anyone before.

"He's never lied before... I don't know why he'd start now," Adia pointed out with a shrug. "I'm sure we'll get him to talk about it once he's back in his right mind."

"I suppose so." Fenris chuckled a bit. "So I'm a brooding jerk, am I?"

"Well, he left out handsome, and kind, and you have an incredible laugh and pretty eyes," the archer said as she set the glass on the counter and walked over to him. He tapped her nose with the tip of his gauntlet.

"Your eyes are much prettier. They remind me of the deep waters of the ocean."

"Don't stare too long, you might drown," she teased with a giggle.

"I'll take the risk," he replied, kissing her softly. "Though not in the actual ocean. Slaves aren't taught to swim, either." The redhead returned the kiss and sighed happily.

"I can teach you to swim if you want."

"I'd like that. You taught me to read, after all. And I imagine that seeing me shirtless will do wonders for you as well." She got a goofy grin on her face.

"I like it when you're shirtless... The first time I saw that I almost drooled on myself... Why I just told you that I have no idea." She frowned at her own honesty, but Fenris just chuckled.

"Maybe whatever Anders has is catching... But I had a feeling it was something like that. The look on your face that night was... Almost my undoing." They had been caught by one of the local gangs one night on the way to his mansion, and Adia had taken a sharp blow to the head. He'd gotten her to his place and into his bed, and that's where the temptation had started…

"Oh? Now I have to hear this," Adia broke into his thoughts. He could hear the smirk in her voice, so he sat down and clicked his gauntlets together as he thought.

"Seeing you lying there, so beautiful, so perfect... I just wanted to wrap myself around you and never let go. And then when you woke up, and I saw the lust in your eyes... It took every ounce of self-control I had not to pounce on you then and there... A move I now fully regret." He smiled, and she straddled his lap, laying her hands on his shoulders and leaning in to touch their foreheads together.

"You were ready to pounce on me even though I had just suffered a massive head injury? My goodness you Elves are strange people." She was grinning from ear to ear.

"I was willing to bet you wouldn't have said no," he added with a shrug. "And if I'd thought your injuries were that severe, I would have brought you to Darktown first."

"Oh yes, that would have gone over well. Walk into Anders' clinic with me unconscious. I think he would have tried to fry you as well."

"I can handle him well enough." She wiggled teasingly on his lap.

"Do you think you can handle me?" He grabbed her waist firmly with both hands.

"I've done fine so far." He kissed her, hands moving to cup her face. Adia squeaked and smiled against his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Room for one more, or is this a private party?" Isabella's voice reached their ears. Adia gave a startled yelp and fell off Fenris' lap, looking at Isabella from the floor, face all flushed and flustered.

"Oh... Um...H-hi!" The pirate was leaning against the doorframe, arms across her chest, looking amused.

"So, Merrill managed to stammer out something about Templars before darting upstairs. Mind filling me in on the gossip?" Adia regained her feet and straightened her clothes, a little upset at the interruption.

"Ah… Yes. Anders' clinic was attacked. They beat him up pretty good. Merrill's trying to help with some of his injuries." The dark-haired woman looked worried.

"The great healer was injured? Must've been some fight if they even got the better of that old stick-in-the-mud Spirit."

"According to him and Merrill he doesn't have any magick left. He's pretty drained and they beat him like a redheaded stepchild."

"Oh, and not even the good kind of beating? Those Templars take themselves way too seriously. Guess it's up to me to cheer them up!" Now the smile was back on Isabella's face, and Adia looked confused.

"Cheer them... Up? How would you cheer them up?"

"The Templars, or the mages?" the Elf wondered.

"Friends first Fenris, then I go from there," Isabella clarified. She flashed Adia a grin and a wink. "Come on, one look at me and everyone will be smiling. You certainly were, sweet thing."

"...I was emotional!" the archer shot back, turning bright red and sticking her tongue out. "You are a wicked woman."

"Of course I'm wicked. Makes it more fun that way." The pirate sauntered off, hips swaying. Adia stared at her for a bit before shaking her head and smiling sheepishly at Fenris, who looked amused.

"Maybe Anders was right... The kitchen isn't a really good place."

"Then did you wish to retire to your room? Or wait until your guests leave?" The redhead smirked and pushed him up against the wall, giving him a nice, deep kiss before breaking away and retrieving the glass of water from the counter.

"I'll let you decide that." She heard a feral growl only a moment before he tackled her, the glass shattering on the floor.

"I no longer need to hold back, remember?" She let out a yell of surprise and squirmed under him with a giggle, bringing her face up to his and gently nipping at his lower lip.

"I was counting on that." He pulled her into his arms, stood up, and walked into Adia's room, locking the door behind him.


	37. Templar Attack Aftermath

The next day saw Anders slip into unconsciousness, and Amber did not leave his side. Varric and Aveline were both working on trying to figure out who turned him in, and Isabella was currently looking after Merrill to keep her safe. Fenris was staying with Adia, to offer both protection and moral support for the archer. The "family" was nervous about the whole ordeal, but none more so than the eldest Hawke…

Amber awoke to something moving next to her, and she quickly sat up, fear chasing the last remnants of sleep from her mind. Anders was thrashing around, trembling slightly as he seemed to be fighting off invisible attackers. "No, don't let them take me!" he called out, wincing for a moment. "I didn't do anything wrong! I don't want to go!"

"Anders, wake up!" she said, shaking him lightly. It did nothing.

"Help me, please! Mama, help me!" Her blood ran cold as she realized that he must've been reliving when the Templars took him. Trying once more to shake him awake without hurting him further, Amber placed a hand on his shoulder. But when his eyes snapped open, they were glazed over, and he leapt out of the bed. He managed to take three steps before collapsing, holding his stomach in pain. Amber nearly tripped over the sheets to reach him, but he skittered back into a corner, eyes wide. They still weren't focused though.

"Who are you? You're not my mother! Where am I?"

"Anders, please calm down," she begged, trying to hold back her tears. "You're hurt, and this is making it worse." He wrapped his arms around the bandages, and she saw the blood spreading across them, even in the dim light.

"It hurts, and I want to go home!" He sounded so much like a child that it was unnerving. Beside her, she saw Shadowfade watching him as well, tail swishing madly behind her. The cat seemed as bothered by this as she was.

"You are home," she tried to tell him.

"I want my mother! I want to go home! Make it stop. Please make it stop," he begged, sobs pulling themselves from his chest. Amber dropped to her knees, feeling powerless, when she saw the blue veins erupt from his skin. He fell forward, screaming, and then Justice was there. The Spirit seemed confused for a moment, but she crawled forward and pulled him into her lap. His arms latched onto her.

"Are you all right?" she asked him.

"Anders is in pain. I felt his fear, but he isn't being attacked. What's happening?"

"I don't-" At that moment, the door burst open, and Fenris and Adia ran in. However, both of them stopped and stared at the scene before them. Amber looked up at them, tears in her eyes.

"Adia? I'm so sorry... Did we wake you?" Her sister was staring dumbstruck with her mouth open, lowering her bow slowly and tilting her head, trying to make sense of what it was she was seeing.

"...What's going on, Amber?"

"I don't know..." the mage answered, voice soft.

"I thought Anders was being attacked," Justice explained. "I saw things that I thought were real, but were not. It was the Fade."

"He was having a nightmare?" Fenris wondered, sounding curious.

"...That's what it sounds like, doesn't it? Is he okay?" Adia asked. The Spirit shook his head and shivered.

"No, he is not. I am unable to pull him from his dreams, and he is reliving some of the most terrible memories he has."

"He woke me up crying for his mother," Amber continued. "And when I tried to wake him, he was only half-awake, and got out of the bed. Maker, it was awful, Adia! He was so upset, and I couldn't help him! Justice tried, but it just hurt him more because he tried to fight it..." Justice looked up at her and sighed.

"I am sorry for that, Amber. I was too rash."

"So... What's wrong with him?" the redhead pressed, not quite understanding. "Why can't he wake up? Is it something the Templars did to him?"

"No," Justice answered. "The Fade can pull on mages more so than regular mortals. If they have been weakened for any reason, it can be more difficult for them to leave the Fade."

"It usually happens when we're sick, but it can occur when we're injured." The red-eyed mage looked up at her sister. "Do you remember the nights after Father died? When I would just start screaming in my sleep and you had to slap me to wake me up?" Adia nodded, frowning a little.

"Yes... And I'm not being a smart ass by asking if slapping him will do any good..." Fenris walked over to Justice, and the Spirit actually hugged Amber tighter, pulling back from the Elf.

"Are you... Afraid of me?" Fenris seemed a bit pleased at that thought. The Spirit had never before viewed him as a threat, and he wondered what had caused this change. Justice frowned and narrowed his eyes for a moment.

"I am wary of you, Elf. But I do feel... Apprehension and nervousness when near you from Anders. It is the song around you that intrigues me though. However, I cannot explain my current… Feelings about this." Adia blinked for a moment.

"Song? I don't hear any song. Is someone singing? And you've no need to be nervous around him... He's like a stuffed teddy bear or something."

"For you, perhaps," the Spirit conceded. "I am still an enemy to him." He sighed heavily, trying to find the words to explain how he saw the world. "The song is something only I can hear. It is the call of lyrium. Usually worked stone does not hold a song, but perhaps because it is infused with a living body, I can still hear it." Fenris knelt down and quickly took stock of the damage to Anders' body.

"I wonder..." he mused, reaching out a hand and touching one of the blue veins on the Spirit. There was a spark, and Justice gasped. Fenris pulled back his hand and stared wide-eyed. Amber's grip around him tightened reflexively.

"What was that?!" she demanded. "I felt a... Jolt." Adia had jumped back, intrigued and confused by what had just occurred.

"What in the Maker's name just happened?!" Both men answered at once.

"I felt a pull on the power contained in the markings," Fenris told her.

"I felt mana flow for a moment," Justice added. Amber suddenly smacker her head with the heel of her hand.

"That's why your master had those markings put on you!"

"Do share, please," Fenris pressed, one eyebrow raised.

"Lyrium is an instant recharge for mana. If we're completely drained, we need to directly touch it, which can be dangerous or fatal. But with you Fenris, there is no danger." Adia grinned and bit her lip, praying the comment that was on her mind would leave before she was questioned about it. After a few long minutes she composed herself.

"So... Um... What do we have to do?" She quickly bit back a snicker as the thought refused to leave, and Fenris immediately picked up on it.

"Adia, what is so funny?"

"Oh no!" she shot back. "I know when to be good, and this is one of those times. Besides... I'm fairly certain that this comment will end in one of three ways." She ticked off the possibilities on her fingers. "Amber fireballs me, Justice throws me out of the room, or you leave me."

"Adia... Just say it," Amber sighed, already dreading the comment.

"Even if I wanted to, I am in no condition to throw anything, much less you, Adia," Justice revealed.

"This ought to be good..." The Elf said, one eyebrow raised. The redhead wrinkled her nose at the Spirit's comment.

"I'm not **that** heavy, jeeze..." She sighed and shook her head. "So... Does this mean Justice and Fenris get to have cuddle time?" While the warrior blinked a few times and leveled a mock-glare at her, Justice frowned up at Amber.

"Amber, what is "cuddle time"?"

"It's my sister being a smart ass..." she replied with a huff. Adia held up her hands and waved them in defense.

"Need I remind the judging parties I wasn't going to say a thing! So. Back to what Amber was saying." But the red-eyed mage shook her head

"Just... Forget it. I'm not about to ask Fenris to-"

"You're not asking me," he interrupted. "I'm doing." He put both hands on Justice's side, and the light was nearly blinding. The twins heard both men gasp, and Amber just held the Spirit tighter. After a minute, Fenris pulled away and sat back, panting slightly. The bandages had shredded off, but Adia could see that there were no more marks on Anders' chest, and even the stab wound looked better.

"That was... Most generous, Fenris," Justice said with a gasp as the effects of the lyrium wore off. The archer knelt next to Fenris, steadying him.

"What...What did you just do? Are you okay?" He took her hand and nodded.

"I merely gave him some power... And it seems that my initial idea was correct: The body healed itself as much as it could, even with no actual mage to direct the magick." Adia squeezed his hand and looked at Justice.

"So... Is Anders okay now?"

"Our body is in better condition, but his mind is still... Stuck in the Fade," the Spirit informed her. "I will have to try and release him from these... Nightmares."

"Is there anything we can do to help?"

"Can you walk the Fade while conscious?" Amber snapped. Adia gave her sister an odd look, but didn't push.

"Sadly, Amber is correct," Justice agreed. "There is nothing any of you can do at the present moment."

"Hey, you never know," the redhead shot back, sticking her tongue out at her twin. "There's a first time for everything." Amber looked away, biting her lip. Fenris got to his feet and looked at the girls.

"We need to get Anders' body back into bed." Adia however, wasn't going to let Amber's mood go any further.

"Amber... What's wrong? And don't tell me nothing, cause I do the same thing you're doing." The mage tried to get to her feet, but Justice will not let go, and she looked up at her sister and the Elf.

"This... This is what's wrong..."

"I am sorry for being like this, Amber..." Justice told her, guilt lacing into his voice. He wasn't completely certain as to **why** he did not want to let go, only that it was hard to focus Anders' body to do so.

"It's not that, Justice…" Amber assured him, tears beginning to slide down her cheeks. "I just..." Adia sighed and went to her sister, hugging her.

"Tell me what's wrong," the rogue pressed.

"For all my magick, I can't help either of them... Both of them are afraid, I can't do anything-" the red-eyed girl started, before Fenris interrupted.

"Amber, perhaps this has nothing to do with magick, and more to do with just being there?" Spirit and mage both stared at him, confusion on their faces.

"The broody Elf has a point," Adia pointed out, grinning. "As awesome as your magick is, it's not always the be all end all answer. It's obvious they both love you and your presence brings them comfort."

"You are our light, Amber," Justice said, looking up at her. "You have been there for both of us, and we treasure those times."

"Fair enough. But Justice, you have to let go of me until we get you back to bed, all right?" Very slowly, he peeled his hands away from her waist.

"Better?"

"Adia, can you and Amber get him standing?" Fenris asked. "I don't want to risk touching him with the markings again." The sisters carefully hoisted Justice up, Adia noting how light the body was despite his height. Once they got him standing, Fenris draped a blanket over the Spirit's shoulders and then quickly grabbed him around the waist, turned, and put him on the bed. Amber sat next him, and Justice's arms were immediately around her again, his head in her lap. Adia hugged her sister.

"We're just downstairs if you need anything, okay?"

"Thank you..." she said, looking at Fenris as well. "Both of you."

"Yes, your assistance is greatly appreciated," Justice added.

"That's what family is for," Adia retorted as she ruffled her twin's hair and grinned. Fenris tugged the archer out the door, leaning on the wall in the hall.

"That was... An experience..."

"Are you okay? Really?" Adia wanted to know, concern once more in her eyes.

"I'm a little tired, but that's to be expected, I suppose," he answered with a shrug. "To be honest, I wasn't sure what would happen when I touched that Spirit..."

"What did happen exactly? Did you heal him?"

"In a way. I merely supplied the power, and Anders' body directed it. I had guessed that because he's so used to working with healing magick, that that would be what the power brought out. Had I done the same for your sister, I imagine it would only have made a larger-than-normal fireball." The redhead grimaced at the sudden thought of the house exploding because of that.

"Yeah... You're not allowed to touch my sister." Then she hugged him, resting her head on his chest and smiling up at him. "Thank you... I'm proud of you."

"For what?"

"Helping Justice and Anders like that without even thinking about it."

"Oh, I thought about it," Fenris revealed with a smirk. "But perhaps I just want them to be beholden to me for this?" Adia raised an eyebrow at him.

"Then I'll "beholden" something from you if that was your motive." The serious look on her face made the warrior chuckle.

"The thought crossed my mind, I admit. However... It seemed like the right thing to do. And besides, I found it incredibly unnerving to see the Spirit like that... I almost wish it was the same one from the Gallows tunnels three years ago... I can't despise something that... Pathetic."

"He's not pathetic," Adia countered, shaking her head at the image of Justice clinging to Amber like a frightened child. "Just scared, I think. That's what it looked like anyway. He's used to being able to fight off what's hurting Anders. He can't in this case."

"True enough. Still, I was not expecting that when we first ran in there." The archer grinned at him and sighed.

"You're not the only one. I was fully prepared to kick Templar butt in my striking nightgown. " That brought another chuckle from the Elf.

"I doubt they would come in the dead of night, especially to the Hawke estate."

"If I've learned anything in the last six years, it's that anything is possible. But Maker help them if they try."

"Indeed. Now then, I think you and I have some unfinished "business" to get back to, my dear rogue." There was a dark, teasing light in Fenris' eyes, and Adia smirked as she took a step back from him.

"Only if you can catch me before I reach the bedroom." She grinned and made for the stairs, sliding down the banister with a laugh. The warrior gave chase, also laughing.

Meanwhile, back in the room Amber sat still, Justice holding her waist so tight she was seriously wondering if she would have bruises tomorrow. "It's all right," she assured him, kissing the top of his head. "You're safe now. Both of you."

"He is frightened," the Spirit said softly, closing his eyes for a moment. "And I do not know how to help him. For all my power to kill the Templars, I cannot save him from his own nightmares."

"He'll come back." Amber wasn't sure which one of them she was trying to convince more. She had seen the absolute terror in Anders' eyes before Justice had surged forward to protect him from what he thought was an attack. But the mage's own mind had created whatever was now plaguing him in the Fade. Truth be told, she felt powerless as well, knowing there was no way to help her lover.

"I never realized everything that had happened to him. His apathy when we first met aggravated me, but now I can see why he was like that… He was hiding from his past as well as running from it."

"What did you see?" Anders did not usually talk about his past, and she was always curious as to what had happened. Surely there must have been some reason or reasons why he so resented the Circle and the Templar Order. Well, more reasons than a normal mage had, anyway.

"When he was crying for his mother, I saw an image of her. And a man standing next to her, which I assumed was his father. But then I watched as the Templars grabbed him, and his mother tried to reach for him, but his father… He pulled her away and turned his back. He abandoned his son." Amber's eyes widened as she looked at the Spirit, feeling her heart drop into her stomach. She remembered that Anders had told her that his father had been the one to tell the Templars about him being a mage. But to just turn away and let them take him? Hadn't he wanted to keep his son? Wasn't that a parent's job: To keep their children safe? Her arms tightened slightly around Justice's back and shoulder, making sure to avoid the areas where the bandages had been.

"Is he afraid that I'll leave him?"

"No, he knows you would not do that. But he had never thought his family would let him be taken. The Commander protected him, and they were not close at the time. But she knew he did not deserve whatever fate awaited him back at the Circle. And the night we merged… There was a Templar who was with him, as a sort-of… Partner. But when he saw what Anders had done, he called him an abomination, and tried to kill him."

"Roland. Anders told me what happened."

"I killed him before he could hurt us further. That was the first time I felt the pull of anger and hatred, and I lost myself to it." The Spirit's voice again had the hard edge she was used to, and he started to sit up. Amber waited until he had let go of her waist before carefully pushing him down onto the bed. He stiffened for a moment, but she only pressed harder, and he finally relented and laid down. She smiled slightly, kissing him softly once he relaxed.

"No more moving, all right? You need to let the body heal, or you'll be stuck in this bed for quite a while."

"Haven't you wished to keep us here?" Amber turned scarlet, and she was just glad that the fire was low enough that it wouldn't be noticeable.

"That's besides the point, Justice. I won't let anything else happen to you. I can't. You and Anders and Adia are all I have left." She wiped at her eyes, trying to stop the tears. His hand came up to cup her cheek, wiping the trail of tears away with his thumb.

"We will not leave you," he promised. "No matter what happens, we will always be by your side." Amber nodded and lay down beside him, resting her hand lightly over his heart. He turned his head to look at her, concern flashing across his face.

"I'm all right, just tired," she told him. "You should let the body rest as well."

"I will try and stop Anders' nightmares so he can have control again."

"That's a good idea." A few minutes later, she was asleep, and the Spirit watched her for a minute more, a smile quirking his mouth.

"Rest well, Amber. And thank you," Justice told the sleeping girl. Then he sighed and resigned himself to try and save his friend from his own mind.

The next day, the others all gathered at the Hawke Estate to discuss how things were going with the investigation into Anders' attack. With the exception of Sebastian (who had not been told what happened), Varric (who was late for some reason), and Amber and Anders (for obvious reasons) they were gathered in the main sitting room, all of them sitting quietly. Fenris sat with Adia on one of the sofas, holding her in his arms as he watched the fire. Merrill was the first to speak, as expected. "So Adia, I was just wondering: Where's Varric? Wasn't it him who wanted us all here?" The archer shrugged, snuggling herself closer to the Elf.

"I'm not sure. He just said to have everyone meet here because he had something to tell us. Knowing him he's got his ear to the ground trying to find out who turned on Anders." Aveline shook her head.

"Whoever it was, I can't help but wonder why?"

"Are you sure it wasn't one of yours, oh great captain?" Isabella inquired. The warrior redhead stood up, a scowl on her face.

"Look whore, my people do their job, but everyone who goes into Darktown knows that most of those people owe him their lives. Even I owe Anders for saving me a few times, and I would never do that to Amber."

"But we've all made enemies over the years," Merrill reminded them. "Maybe one of them popped back up?"

"As many people as we've made angry, I can't think of anyone who would do that," Adia gently argued. "Like Aveline said, a lot of people owe Anders their lives. If they really were trying to get back at Amber for something there's other ways to do it..." She sat up and leaned forward, resting her arms on her legs and staring into the fireplace, eyes narrowed. "Maker help the bastard that's responsible for this. Diego will have fresh meat for dinner when I get my hands on them..."

"We'll find whoever did this Adia, if I have to search the city myself," Fenris promised. Suddenly, there was a commotion at the front door, and Varric ran in, panting heavily. He leaned on his knees for a moment, catching his breath. Clutched tightly in his hands was a sheet of parchment.

"That bastard!" the Dwarf wheezed as he straightened up. "Birdie- Adia... You need to see this..." The fact that he called the archer by her actual name made most everyone in the room tense. However, Adia was a bit more concerned about the storyteller's well-being at the moment. She jumped off the couch and went to his side.

"Maker! You look like you just ran the length of Kirkwall. Are you all right?"

"I needed to run here from the Gallows," he replied, managing to look sheepish and angry at the same time. "It's where I got a copy of this... It's the raid order for Blondie's clinic. Signed by Knight Commander Meredith herself. But you might want to take a look at the "credible witnesses" line." He handed her the parchment, and she blinked in confusion as she took it. As she read it, she went pale, and her hands started to shake, followed by her arms. Almost at once her entire body was seething with anger. She crumpled the paper, almost tearing it in half. Eyes dark with anger, she swung around and put her fist into the closest wall.

"That son of a bitch! I'll **kill** him!" Adia threw the paper to the ground, grabbing her bow and quiver from the corner and yelling for Diego as she took off for the door. Fenris and Aveline managed to tackle her, and then Diego grabbed her bow gently in his mouth and started heading for another room.

"Adia, calm down!" Fenris yelled.

"You're not killing anybody!" Aveline insisted.

"Aveline, you might want to hear this first before you tell her that..." Varric said softly. Isabella was watching the scene with a devilish grin.

"Oh-ho, **this **is turning out to be interesting." The redhead archer struggled with all her might, kicking and flailing about like a madwoman.

"Get off of me! I'm going to tear his treacherous head from his body! Now let go of me! How could he?! I warned him! I bloody warned him not to turn on us!" Her voice cracked, and tears began streaming down her face. Fenris managed to haul her up and wrapped his arms around the woman.

"Adia... Who are you so angry at? I've never seen you like this."

"It's frightening..." Merrill said, eyes wide as she clutched at a cushion.

"It's unnerving..." Aveline added as she regained her feet.

"It's sexy..." the pirate countered, still grinning. Adia attempted to struggle against the Elf a bit more, before giving up and collapsing against him.

"Carver! Carver turned in Anders! He turned on us... How... How could he?" Everyone's eyes widened, except for Varric, who just closed his and clenched his fists.

"No, that' can't be right..." the Guard Captain said with a shake of her read. She picked up the crumpled paper and quickly read: "I, Carver Hawke of the Templar Order of Kirkwall, do swear before the Maker that I saw the accused illegally practicing magick outside the confines of the Circle. Furthermore, I have reason to believe that said apostate has knowingly and willingly trafficked with Demons... Oh Maker... How could he?"

"Charging into the Gallows won't change what happened, Adia. It will only get us imprisoned or killed. And then there will be no one left to help your sister..." Fenris whispered, mouth pressed to her ear.

"I told him... When he joined them... I warned him not to turn on us. How could he? How could he do this to Amber? We're all the family we have left!" she sobbed, shaking her head against his chest.

"I don't know, Birdie, but he's not going to get away with this..." Varric swore. "He knew those Templars were out for blood, and he gave it to them. Guess he and Bartrand aren't all that different after all..." There was silence again before Merrill asked the question none of them wanted to answer.

"So... Who's going to tell Amber?" Everyone's eyes drifted towards the second level, but it remained quiet. Adia gently pushed away from Fenris after giving him a quick hug, grabbing the paper from Aveline and slowly trudging up the steps.

"I will... She'll set the rest of you on fire."

"Adia... Do you want any support?" She shook her head at the Elf.

"I... I don't know." She sighed and reached the next floor, lightly knocking on Amber's door. "Amber?"

"Come in." Her voice sounded hollow and soft, and Adia pushed open the door, dreading the news she was bringing the already-stressed mage. A fire was burning brightly in the hearth, keeping the room warm. Amber was sitting next to the bed, running her hands through Anders' hair. He was asleep, though every so often he shifted slightly and winced. The bandages around his torso were spotted with red, but after last night's events, it was to be expected. Amber looked up and smiled tiredly. Adia closed the door behind her and approached the bed.

"How is he?"

"Justice is trying to calm him down and bring him out of the nightmare he's in, but it's taking awhile. Sorry about last night, by the way. I'm sure that's the last thing you expected to see when you came running in." Adia smiled, albeit a little sadly.

"It's fine. I'm just glad it was that and not a raid or anything." She sighed and leaned on one of the bedposts, clutching the paper. "Amber...Varric found out who was responsible for this. But before I tell you, I want you to promise me you're not going to blow the room up and hear me out before you make any rash decisions like I almost did." The red-eyed girl sat up straighter, one hand moving to hold Anders' hand.

"I... I won't blow up the room, and I'll listen to what you have to say. But Andraste's tits, Adia... Who turned him in? Who almost got the man I love killed?" The archer looked down, chewing on her lip for a moment before raising her head and locking eyes with her sister.

"Carver." Amber's eyes darkened as she stood, walking over to the fireplace. The fire flared impossibly high for a moment, and she gripped the mantle so tight that Adia could hear the wood creak.

"You're positive?" The younger twin came up next to her and held out the paper.

"Read it for yourself. Fenris and Aveline stopped me from leaving the house in a murderous rage." She looked at Anders. "He's not going to get away with this."

"I believe you..." Amber said as her voice cracked. She turned threw her arms around Adia and started crying. "He hates me, Adia... What if this is some sort of payback for Father?" The redhead hugged her tightly, rubbing her back.

"I don't think he's capable of thinking up something like that. I think he was just being a jerk and showing off to his friends. That boy is no longer our brother..."

"What, did he think that Meredith would promote him if he gave her an apostate?" Amber wondered, trying to regain her composure. "I just... How could he?.. If Mother were still alive... Oh, this would just break her heart all over again."

"Maybe..." Adia agreed. "He did worse stuff in the army to get the commander's attention. And if Mother were alive..." She shook her head, not wanting to think about Leandra. "Diego stole my bow and the others are gathered downstairs. We can either try and talk them into helping, or take care of this by ourselves..." Amber pulled back and locked eyes with her twin.

"We can't expect them to help with this... Can we? I mean, I know Fenris would walk into the Void itself to protect you..." The mage gave the rogue a small smile.

"So would we." Justice's voice startled them both, and Adia jumped.

"Flaming Andraste on a stick!" The sisters turned and faced the bed, where they saw the Spirit sitting up a bit, arms shaking with the effort. The blue veins across him still lit up his from, but seemed more subdued. "You're awake!" Amber was by his side in a moment, gently pushing him back down.

"No moving, remember?" the red-eyed woman reminded him. "I don't want those wounds reopening like last night."

"Forgive me, Amber. I did not mean to cause you any more stress. I was able to free Anders from his nightmare, and he is recovering in a more peaceful dream at the moment. But what were you and Adia discussing?" Adia walked to the edge of the bed and shook her head at him.

"No offence, Justice, but I don't think that body is up to any kind of fighting."

"Of course it isn't," he agreed, blinking in confusion and raising his head to look at her. "When did I mention fighting?"

"I was talking more along the lines of beating the hell out of Carver tonight," the archer explained. "You don't look in any shape to walk let alone anything else."

"Carver?" He blinked again, trying to dredge up that name from Anders' memories. "That is your... Brother? Why are you going to beat him?"

"Justice, you need to promise to stay in that bed after we tell you," Amber said, fearing the reaction the Spirit might have to this latest news. He took her hand.

"I promise that I will not move, Amber." Amber nodded at her twin, who took a deep breath before saying:

"Justice... Carver was the one who turned in Anders and led the Templars to him. Varric found the documents." The Spirit lay there, and Adia saw his grip on Amber's hand tighten as his other dug into the sheet at his waist.

"He... Betrayed you then? What did he receive in return for this? Do mortals have deals like those a Demon makes?"

"I don't know, but I will find out. The only question is when. We can wait until you two are healed, but I'm sure Carver has an idea we know who told them about Anders." Amber shook her head, still trying to get used to the idea they were discussing.

"Adia, he's not going to run. He's still in the Order, and they won't just let him leave because he thinks his Champion sisters will come and kick the stuffing out of him."

"If we will only hold you back, do not wait for us," Justice added. "Anders will understand." The redhead began pacing, debating whether to tell them another bit of information. One that she'd thought would prevent this exact scenario.

"I know he's not going to run. I just... When we came back from the Deep Roads and saw him in Gamlen's house in the uniform and you ran out... He left right after you did, but I followed him. I warned him if he ever betrayed us I would end his life. He'd have to answer to Father why he turned on his family. Carver is a lot of things, but I never in a thousand years would have thought him capable of this. Of turning on the only family he has left..." Amber's eyes widened at this.

"Adia, you actually told him you'd kill him? I just... I never thought this would happen either. Why not turn me in instead? I'm the public figure."

"Anders' manifesto has been spreading across Darktown and Lowtown," the Spirit reminded her. "The Knight Commander would have wanted him silenced."

"I know. There has to be at least five copies in the house," Adia said with a grin at the two of them. "But yes... I don't want to lose you, Amber and that's the first thought that went through my mind when I saw him in that armor. All I could think of was those bastards taking you away. I wanted to make sure he understood I'd sooner kill him than let the Circle have you."

"You have no idea how much it means to me to hear you say that," the elder twin said with a smile. "About not letting the Circle have me, anyway..."

"You are a good person, Adia," Justice affirmed. "We both owe you much as well for everything you have done for the mages of Kirkwall."

"You owe me nothing for doing what is right," the archer countered with a smile of her own. "I'll talk to the others... See if they want any part of this. Anders has every right to go, so we'll wait 'till you're both better." Justice settled back down again, closing his eyes. It felt odd to feel fatigue, but his exertions in the Fade had drained him.

"Thank you both. We are lucky to have such a wonderful friend and lover." A moment later, the body was asleep again. Amber stroked his hair and kissed his forehead before standing next to Adia, who tilted her head at her sister.

"You okay? I mean really?" Amber shook her head and looked at the floor.

"I saw the one person I care about as much as you nearly die two night ago, Adia. Last night, I had a panicked and terrified Spirit clinging to me because he didn't know how to help Anders deal with all the nightmares that attack brought back for him. And now I find that my little brother was the one who did that to them... He hurt the two men in my life who understand and accept me for what I am. No, I'm not all right. But Maker help that boy when I get my hands on him..."

"You're not the only one," Adia revealed, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I think it'll be a race to see who gets the final blow. I'm torn between ending his life or putting an arrow so deep into his arm that he can never pick up a sword again. We'll see how much the Templars want him then..." Her eyes darkened a little on that last thought. Amber took a deep breath and raised her head.

"Let's get back to the others before we convince ourselves to become vigilantes for the night." The sisters linked arms and headed for the stairs, where everyone turned to look up at them. Fenris met that at the bottom, extending his hand to Adia.

"How is the mage- Anders doing?" The redhead blushed a bit and took his hand.

"He's resting. Seems a little bit better, but my guess is another day or so before he's up and about."

"He is lucky it will be that soon. That Spirit must be helping him heal further, because I would have thought him a dead man when we first got to him..."

"Blondie's too stubborn to die, Elf," Varric argued with a smirk. "Besides, our lovely little Fire Eyes would have scoured the Fade looking for him if he had." *Amber blushed at the comment and sat down next to Merrill. The Dalish girl gave her a hug, which she returned.

"So, what now?" Aveline wanted to know.

"Now, everyone has a choice," Adia answered, leaning into the Elf. "When Anders is recovered we're going after Carver. He's not getting away with this. It's up to you all if you want to come or stay out of it."

"You're really going after the boy?" Isabella wondered, a little taken aback. "To what, kill him? Or just give him a good smiting of his own?"

"Adia, you're talking about attacking a Templar," Aveline reminded her.

"A Templar who betrayed his family," Fenris shot back. The he sighed heavily at the thought he was about to vocalize. "For all our arguments, I cannot brush aside the good that Anders does. Carver knew Amber's feeling, and that his fellows would try to kill the mage. I cannot condone that."

"He tried to take something Amber cared about," Adia echoed. "Murderous rage aside, there's more than one way to skin a cat... Sorry, Amber." She grinned at her twin, who made a face as Shadowfade twined about her legs. "But if it comes down to putting one between his eyes, I won't hesitate to do that. We're not going to blame anyone if they don't want to help."

"You have my support, as always," Fenris said with a nod

"Bianca is itching for some payback on Junior," Varric added.

"Well, it's certainly going to be an exciting fight!" the pirate predicted.

"I... I'm not sure if I can help you hurt him, but I can make sure he doesn't hurt any of you," Merrill stated softly. Aveline closed her eyes, resting her chin on her hands.

"I can't fight with you. But I'll make damn sure my guards keep **any** potential spectators and interlopers far away."

"Thank you, all of you," Amber told them, tears in her eyes. Adia smiled and wandered over to a cabinet and retrieved a few bottles of wine.

"I think now's a good a time as any to just get drunk." She held up the bottles with a grin, and most everyone grabbed a glass to be part of the impromptu part. However, Amber slipped out of the room and into the library as the drinking started. Adia followed her, already drinking straight out of the bottle in her hand. "Not feeing sociable?" Amber jumped a bit, turning from the desk where a working copy of the manifesto lay.

"Sorry, I just... You go back to the others. I was just going to write for a bit."

"You know you can talk to me if there's something bothering you. I might be a smart ass, but I am capable of listening," Adia teased with a smile, which Amber returned after a moment.

"I guess I'm just still in a bit of shock about the whole thing. And with Justice so frightened... It made me so mad, that the attack had done so much harm to both of them." She wrinkled her nose as she realized the implications of what she was saying. "You don't think I'm odd, do you?" The redhead giggled, deciding against answering the question in her normal fashion.

"No, I don't think you're odd. I think you're a wonderfully talented mage with a big heart." Her twin seemed a bit surprised at the answer.

"Oh, good... Last thing I needed was another Isabella-like interrogation about any sort of Fade threesomes..." At those words, Adia choked on a mouthful of wine, managing to only spray it on the carpet and not the mage.

"You had a threesome?!" she all but yelled. Amber, realizing she should have kept her mouth shut, immediately went into damage control.

"What, **no**! No... Not..." She sighed heavily, deciding that the truth would come out soon enough anyway. "It's not exactly a threesome when only one of them can be in control at a time."

"Oh... Well... That makes sense I guess," Adia agreed as she wiped off her mouth, laughing a little. "Anders is lucky to have you. What you do or don't do with the two of them is entirely up to you so long as you're happy." She gave the red-eyed girl a hug.

"I am happy," Amber affirmed with a playful grin. "Just like you're happy with your broody Elf." She shook her head and sighed. "We have odd taste in men, don't we?"

"He's not just broody. You forgot sexy . Odd as they may be, they make life interesting." Adia patted her twin's shoulder and turned to leave, eyes locked on her broody Elf. He raised an eyebrow at her from the other room and smirked. Amber laughed at the two of them as she sat down and began writing.

"Is everything all right?" Fenris wondered.

"Amber called you my broody Elf and I corrected her," the rogue replied with a shrug. "I told her she left out the sexy part." She blushed for a moment before sobering up again. "I'm sorry about before... Reacting the way I did." The warrior chuckled softly before lightly kissing her.

"It's all right, Adia. I remember my own rage when my sister betrayed me... I do not fault you for feeling the way you do. I'd be a hypocrite otherwise."

"Will you stay here tonight? I really don't want to be alone..."

"As long as there aren't any... Interruptions tonight," he said with a smirk. "But yes, I will remain here. From now on, I don't ever want to leave your side."

"I think Diego just effectively lost his spot on the bed. Sorry, boy." She patted the Mabari on the head as he came over. "But I can't imagine anything else happening... I think the worst-case scenario just happened. Short of Meredith bursting in spewing fire from her mouth I think we're in the clear." It was Fenris' turn to choke on his drink, but he managed to keep it in his mouth.

"That would be something to see, wouldn't it? I'm sure Anders and Amber would add it to their manifesto as soon as we stopped the house from burning down." He shook his head at the odd thought. "I truly never thought I would be helping a mage... And especially not one like him."

"Anders is one in a million. A little misguided, but he means well. And he makes Amber happy, so that's good enough for me." She squeezed his hand. "I am glad you're able to see past the whole mage thing and help. It means a lot to me."

"Despite what he is, and that your sister wanted to kill me, both of them are good people. They are nothing like Danarius or Hadrianna. I'm just glad you accepted my fear and loathing of mages all those years ago. I may not ever be able to truly get past all the hate I still harbor, but you make everything worth it." Fenris leaned in and kissed her again, wrapping his arms around her waist. From a few feet away, they heard the unmistakable sound of a quill scratching over parchment.

"And the Elf swept Birdie off her feet, carrying her-" Varric read until Fenris shot him a glare and growled, and the Dwarf hastily stopped writing and left the room.

"Now, where was I?" Adia giggled at the storyteller before focusing once more on the warrior in front of her.

"Ohhh... Right about here, I think," Adia said as she set the bottle down and returned his kiss.


	38. Planning Ahead

Adia awoke the next day to find a naked Elf in her bed. She smiled and rolled over; snuggling closer to him as she idly traced the markings on his face. Fenris stirred, blinking for a moment, and then smiled. "Good morning, little rogue."

"Good morning to you too. Sleep well?"

"Very well. After you nearly wore me out, that is," he added with a smirk. Adia blushed until the tops of her shoulders turned red.

"I... I'm sorry?"

"Do not be," Fenris assured her with a chuckle. "After all, I think I managed to do the same to you."

"Yes, well I'm not complaining. I think I could get used to waking up to you in my bed every morning. It beats a cold nose on the backside anyway." Diego whined from the end of the bed, and Adia sighed. "Oh... Come here, boy. You're not being replaced, don't worry." The Mabari rubbed his head against her, licking her face. Fenris stood and put on his pants, tossing the archer her robe.

"We should get breakfast."

"Do we have to? It's cold out there..."

"It will be warmer if you put clothes on," he teasingly shot back. "Besides, you should probably check on your sister. She was still writing when we went to bed." Adia stuck her tongue out at him, but threw on her nightgown and tied the robe around her.

"I hate when you make sense."

"Ah yes, logic: Enemy to the Hawkes."

"Well... **My** biggest enemy." Adia padded across the floor, wrapping her arms around the warrior's waist. "So you're going to stay here... With me... From now on?"

"For as long as you wish me to remain here, I will," he vowed, returning the hug.

"Forever. You're not allowed to leave me again." She leaned up and kissed his cheek before pulling away.

"As my lady wishes." He pulled her close and kissed her properly, and Adia turned scarlet once more.

"I... I think we better go check on the others. If we stay in here any longer we're going to have a repeat of last night."

"While I would not object, you are right. There will be time for that later." He gave her a devilish smirk, and she tugged him out of the room, shaking her head.

"You... Are an evil Elf."

"So I've been told..." They headed into the main section of the house, Adia wondering if anyone had stayed the night, and if Isabella had made off with any other valuables again. Other than a vase missing from next to the fireplace, everything seemed in order, though. Bodahn came out of the library, jumping when he saw the couple.

"Oh, Mistress Adia and Master Fenris! You gave me a fright you did! How are you two this morning?" Adia smiled at the Dwarf.

"We're all right, Bodahn. Have you seen Amber this morning?"

"She's in the library. Poor thing only fell asleep a few hours ago, after Orana tried to get her to go to bed. She said she had too much work to do. Sounded like Master Anders; insisting she needed to finish writing just one more argument before she forgot it." The way Bodahn said it made him seem like a worried parent.

"She is trying to avoid the problem, no doubt," Fenris guessed.

"Thank you, Bodahn. I'll see if I can get her to go to up to her own bed. It has to be more comfortable than the sofa." Adia and Fenris headed into the library, where Adia was slumped over the desk, and blanket draped around her shoulders. There was a quill still loosely gripped in one hand, the manifesto serving as her pillow. Shadowfade was pacing back and forth behind her chair, and looked up at the archer. The redhead went to her twin and carefully pulled the quill away, placing a gentle hand on Amber's back and shaking. "Amber... Amber wake up. It's time to go up to bed." The mage stirred and sat up, rubbing her eyes. There were ink stains on her cheek.

"Adia? What time is it?"

"Early morning. You've been down here all night. You even fell asleep on your papers." Adia used part of the blanket and rubbed the ink off her sister's face. "C'mon. I'll help you to bed."

"No, I can't..." Amber turned back to the papers. "I have work to do. I can't-"

"You are exhausted, Amber," Fenris argued, coming up beside Adia, who hauled the mage up under her arms.

"No," the rogue countered. "You need sleep. This can wait."

"Okay..." Amber sighed in defeat.

"Adia, do you need help getting her upstairs?" Adia grinned at her sister as she shrugged at the Elf.

"You can carry her if she's going to protest..."

"I can walk. By myself," the red-eyed girl snapped with a scowl.

"As you wish," Fenris said, smirk firmly in place.

"C'mon. Bedtime for the sleepy mage." The twins got up to the second-floor landing, when a loud **THUMP** came from Amber's room, followed by:

"Andraste's flaming... Knicker weasels!" Amber's eyes went wide, and she all but threw Adia off to get to the door.

"Anders!"

"Eep!" Fenris caught the archer before she toppled down the stairs.

"Knicker weasels?" he asked, completely confused.

"...Apparently Anders seems to think that Andraste had weasels living in her knickers." Adia explained as they also got to the door. The healer was lying on the side of the bed, tangled in the sheets. Amber was at his side, holding him tightly.

"You're awake," she whispered.

"And apparently on the floor," he mused, looking up at Adia and Fenris. "Um... Hi?" Adia raised an eyebrow as she took in the scene.

"First day with a new pair of legs?"

"Tried to get up, but my body decided that wasn't in its plans for today. Maker, I feel like I've been run-through..." One arm snaked around to hold his midsection.

"You were stabbed with a dagger when the Templars attacked the clinic," Fenris reminded him. Anders pursed his lips and frowned.

"...I don't remember that. Just them showing up and smiting me."

"You don't remember us getting to you?" Amber wondered, looking even more concerned. The fact that he'd had… Mostly lucid conversations with them made her wonder if Adia's teasing of brain damage had been correct after all.

"No..." the healer admitted, shaking his head. "I guess I was still conscious?"

"Well, you managed to keep that wit of yours going despite having gaping wounds all over the place," Adia dryly informed him. "Aveline carried you upstairs." Anders' eyes went wide, and he blinked a few times.

"…Aveline?"

"Carried you quite easily," Fenris continued. "Even remarked that you were lighter than she thought."

"She's never going to let me live that down..." the blonde realize, managing to sit up against the bed, one hand pressed to his wound. "Anything else I should know about?" Adia sighed heavily and looked at the floor for a moment.

"...We know who signed the raid order. How they found out about you." Anders raised an eyebrow.

"...Oh?"

"Anders, promise you won't do anything foolish if we tell you," Amber said.

"Sweetheart, I can't do **anything**, much less something stupid," he shot back.

"Justice has to promise too," Adia quickly added.

"Justice is... Resting, for lack of a better term. He pulled me out of this nightmare I was having. Didn't even know he could access the Fade anymore. But trust me, neither of us- Wait..." The healer got a thoughtful look and glanced up at the redhead. "It's someone we know, isn't it?"

"We can make it a game," she shot back, her tone anything but playful. "We'll give you three guesses and the first two don't count." Adia folded her arms across her chest and looked away from the mages. Anders watched the younger girl for a moment before sighing and shaking his head.

"Your brother…"

"How did you determine that so easily?" Fenris questioned, obviously surprised.

"No one can piss off Adia quite like Carver. I learned that years ago."

"Varric got a copy of the raid order. Carver turned you in and accused you of trafficking with Demons," the rogue explained.

"...Because of Justice," the blonde realized after a moment of silence.

"Adia... You didn't tell me **that**," Amber said, slight accusation in her voice.

"Would it have made a difference, Amber?" Fenris asked. "The raid was still carried out, regardless of the reason."

"It was in the order," Adia attempted to explain, reaching for her pocket, but blushed when she realized she didn't have her pants on. "...It's down in my room. Somewhere..." Amber sighed heavily and shook her head, and Anders started snickering.

"Ow... All right, no laughing," the healer said after a moment, feeling a twinge run through him.

"Do you want to read it?"

"...There's no point, really," Anders replied as he leaned on Amber. "But... Now what? Was that squad all killed?" The red-eyed mage narrowed her eyes.

"Yes."

"We tend not to leave people alive when they make us mad, Anders," the rogue elaborated with a half-smile. "But... We can't let Carver get away with this."

"Now that are you are calmer, what is the plan?" Fenris asked.

"Lock the Templars in the Chantry and set it on fire?" The Elf looked down at the redhead, realizing she was mostly serious.

"I could go along with that," Anders quipped with a grin.

"...Me too," Amber agreed. However, the warrior was going to be the voice of reason as he glanced at all of them, but centered his gaze on his lover.

"Adia, we cannot lock innocents up and burn them merely because Carver might be among them."

"Okay so we don't burn the two Templars we like."

"Adia..." She smiled innocently at Fenris and shrugged.

"What? You said we couldn't burn innocents. So by your logic, if we don't burn Keran and Thrask we can burn the rest of the Templars."

"Others could be innocent as well, we just don't know them," he continued to argue. "What about Keran's friend, the one who told us about him and that boy Wilmod years ago? He defied orders because he was worried about his friends."

"All right, we get it," Amber admitted, waving off any further logic. "But we need to... Confront Carver about this. He can't get away unpunished."

"I can agree with that," Fenris acknowledged.

"We can have a nice little talk with him," the archer suggested. "In a secluded area. Where no one would see. Or hear him scream."

"Are you really going to hurt your brother because of this?" Anders wondered, feeling slightly guilty that this was because of him. Amber wrapped her arms gently around him and closed her eyes.

"I don't know..."

"Yes," Adia stated, not even pausing to consider. "I could easily hold him down under a bucket of water and keep him there 'till the bubbles stop." Both men shivered at the tone in her voice, and Anders cringed at the movement, a pained sigh escaping him.

"Perhaps this is a conversation best saved for another day," the Elf realized, ears pricking up. "The mage still needs rest."

"Anders, do you want help back on the bed?" Adia wondered, trying to figure out if he would admit to needing the help. The blonde shook his head, gripped the end of the bed, and hauled himself up on it in one motion. He managed to make it, but then crumpled onto the blankets, curling up.

"Bad idea..." he whispered, pain clear on his face.

"Anders!" Amber cried, immediately making sure he hadn't further hurt himself.

"I'm okay..." he assured her, trying to catch his breath. "I wasn't expecting... Who stitched me up?" Adia stepped up behind her sister.

"I did. It was too deep to be left alone."

"Then thank you. Seems your time at Ostagar wasn't a waste, if this is what you picked up."

"Adia is full of surprises, isn't she?" Fenris teased.

"She's the reason this group stays together," Amber informed them, a smile showing for a moment. However, the archer shuddered and frowned as she flashed back to those months at the ruins and that final battle.

"The things I saw at Ostagar are things I wish I could have forgotten." Now she smiled slightly. "But, I did overhear one of the Grey Wardens talking the night before the last battle. It was something to the effect of if King Cailen ever asked him to put a dress on and dance the Remigold, he'd draw the line there."

"Sounds like something I would've said once," Anders said, blinking at the amusing thought.

"I thought Wardens were supposed to be serious?" Amber asked. But the healer shook his head and chuckled.

"One day, I'll take you to Amaranthine, and you can meet my unit. And Elissa and her husband. He's as much a smart-ass as I am."

"Wonderful…" Fenris quipped, rolling his eyes.

"It'd be fun and you know it," Adia informed him with a grin.

"Maybe one day. Right now though, you should rest," Amber told the healer, pulling the blankets back up onto the bed and over him.

"Stay with me, please?" he asked, taking her hand. For a moment, she saw fear in his eyes, and her heart felt heavy. But she smiled reassuringly and climbed in beside him.

"Of course." Amber turned to Adia and smiled. "Wake us for dinner, okay?" The twins shared a hug as the redhead pulled the blankets over Amber.

"We will. Get some sleep." She and Fenris left the mages, Adia casting a glance back at them, and the Elf giving her a concerned look. Carver would pay for this, there was no question. It was just a matter of how badly…

* * *

><p>The following day, Fenris was in the library, making his way slowly through a rather large book on Rivain. Though he doubted he'd ever actually see the country, it was nice to read about it. Adia and Amber were out, the rogue having to practically drag her sister away from the sleeping Anders. Hopefully the market did the two of them some good, since Adia herself had been doing nothing but worrying about all the mages in their group since Carver's betrayal had come to light. A loud thump caught his attention, and as he rose to investigate, he heard Orana's rather concerned voice. "Master Anders! Are you all right?"<p>

_'What is that fool doing now? He should not be walking around yet.'_ Fenris headed for the stairs, quickly ascending them until he got to the landing. Orana was standing in front of Anders, who was sitting against the wall next to his and Amber's room. The healer was slightly curled up, eyes closed, and he seemed to be in a bit of pain, what with the way his chest was heaving.

"Please Master Anders, let me help you," the Elf servant said as she bent down.

"Orana, no," he sternly replied, eyes still closed. "Just… Just leave me, all right? I'll be fine."

"You don't look fine, mage," Fenris shot back, folding his arms across his chest. Orana stood with a small squeak and bowed to him.

"Master Fenris! Perhaps you could help him?"  
>"He doesn't seem to want help, Orana." Fenris turned to leave, but a nagging thought in the back of his mind gave him pause. Anders was obviously trying to prove that he didn't need help, and could solve this himself. A line of thinking that the Elf warrior often had, and he sighed heavily. "I will stay with him. Return to your duties."<p>

"Yes Master Fenris." She curtsied and quickly headed downstairs, no doubt to the kitchen to start dinner. Fenris turned back to face the mage, who had neither moved nor opened his eyes. Tilting his head, the former slave walked to Anders' side and crouched down, staring at him until the blonde turned his head to face him, and amber eyes opened to meet his green ones.

"What?"

"I was merely curious: Do you intend to sit there until Amber returns and scolds you for getting out of bed?"

"I don't need her permission to walk around." Fenris smirked and shrugged.

"If you were walking, we would not be having this conversation, would we?" The mage frowned and looked down, sighing heavily. A moment later, he grit his teeth and tried to stand, only to have his stomach muscles violently protest the movement, and he dropped to the floor again, biting back a curse as he pressed a hand over the wound.

"By the Void!" he managed to mutter, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself. A hand was suddenly on his chest, and his eyes snapped open, seeing Fenris' face a foot away, the Elf frowning as he kept his hand pressed to the mage's chest.

"Your heart is racing."

"I know…."

"That is usually a bad thing, mage." Anders' eyes narrowed, and he shook his head and tried to twist away.

"Why do you care? If I die, it's one less mage; one less abomination to worry about. You could just save me the time and crush my heart now." Fenris pulled back at the bitter words, his own features darkening.

"Contrary to your beliefs, I won't harm you. Not only are you injured enough as it is, but both Adia and Amber would have my head if anything happened to you while they were out." Truth be told, the Hawkes frightened him in a way that few other people could. He had been on the receiving end of their anger too many times over the years to want to see it again. The healer shrugged and once again shut his eyes.

"Then just leave me alone. I don't need you standing over me like some tattooed nursemaid." Fenris was about to retort, when an odd thought occurred to him.

"Mage, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were intentionally trying to anger me."

"It rarely takes a lot, at least where I'm concerned." Anders had just gotten his heart rate back to normal, when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his back, pulling him up. Opening his eyes, he saw the Elf standing in front of him, feet braced as he continued to pull Anders up. "Fenris, I'll just fall on you! Stop!"

"You are not that heavy that I will lose my balance. Now either help me get you standing, or be quiet." The healer was in slight shock over this, but did his best to shift his weight so that he was partially balanced. Fenris put an arm around his waist, one of Anders' arms across his shoulders as he took most of the mage's weight onto his own frame. "For someone so tall, you are rather light."

"Isn't that a good thing? Imagine if Bodahn or Sandal were in this position."

"I'd rather not." Making slow but steady progress, the two men made it back to the bed, where Fenris deposited the mage. Anders sat on the edge, catching his breath for a moment before collapsing against the pillows, huddling in on himself again. Fenris watched him, concern furrowing his brow. "Mage?" There was no response, and the Elf sighed heavily. "Anders?"

"Should I be concerned that you used my name?" came the soft reply. Fenris met the amber eyes, and saw the pain sitting so openly in them that he had to look away. "I'm all right."

"You are many things, but "all right" is not one of them. You are in pain."

"Funny thing about being injured is that pain usually follows."

"How you can continue to be flippant is beyond me." Anders chuckled, grimacing as that brought on a new wave of agony.

"My way of… Dealing with it, I guess." He rolled to his back, a gasp issuing from his mouth as his body protested even that slight movement. Fenris moved without thinking, prying the healer's hands back and quickly lifting the bloodstained shirt to see the bandages beneath, which were also stained red.

"Idiot. You are making it worse." Anders tried to push at the Elf, but the warrior merely leveled a stern gaze at him, and he stopped. "I may not be a trained Circle healer who runs a clinic, but I do know about wounds and generally how to deal with them. Unless you wish to wait for the girls?"

"No," he managed to get out; teeth now clenched as he fought back the throbbing ache from the wound. Fenris frowned as he carefully unwound the bandages, having to bring his arms under the healer's back each time so as not to force him to move more than was necessary. The stitched-up puncture was bleeding again, though none of the stitches were broken, which the Elf was thankful for. He had neither the patience nor the skill that Adia or Amber had when it came to something as… Delicate as this. Grabbing a nearby washcloth, he gently brushed it over the wound, eliciting a pained moan from Anders. "Just-"

"If you are telling me to leave you like this, I will not." Silence descended on the room as Fenris wiped all the blood off, and then rummaged in the nightstand drawer for a roll of clean bandages. "Can you sit up?"

"I can try," the mage whispered. Fenris grabbed the healer's shirt, hauling him into a sitting position, and Anders braced himself on the bed once he was up. The Elf worked quickly, seeing the tension in the other man's arms. The moment he was done, Anders dropped back down, gasping for a moment. "This is… By far… The worst I've ever felt in my life." Then he frowned, closing his eyes as he got his breathing back under control. "Thank you." Fenris' eyebrow went up, and he smirked a bit.

"You are welcome. Perhaps next time you will remain in bed until you are fully healed. Or at least stronger than you are now."

"Now isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?" Anders shot back with his own smirk. "How many times did you refuse my help when you clearly needed it?"

"A few," The warrior replied with a shrug. "Had Adia not been so clearly worried, it might have been every time."

"Fenris… Why did you help me?" The Elf tilted his head and stared at the blonde, who was looking at him with a mixture of curiosity and awkwardness.

"I… Do not know. But you have helped me numerous times, even when I did not wish it. And you have healed Adia on several occasions as well. It seemed like the right thing to do." Anders nodded, eyes shifting towards the wall. "But what were you trying to prove by moving around? Surely you must have known that it was a bad idea."

"I wanted to show Amber that she didn't need to worry so much. I thought I would be stronger than this."  
>"Because you are a Warden?" Anders nodded, looking back at Fenris.<p>

"I was always the one the Commander worried about. Mostly because I would make comments that I was nervous, or that I should stay behind when the others went out on patrol. I think that was part of the reason why Nathaniel and I were rivals for a while. He never seemed to be afraid of anything, and took to being a Warden better than any of us. I envied him sometimes." The Elf pulled up a chair, and Anders watched him curiously. "Um, what are you doing?"

"You seem to be in a chatty mood, so I thought I might indulge you for a while."

"You… You're actually going to listen to me?" The healer tilted his head, and Fenris shrugged.

"Well, I imagine that one of the other reasons you got up was because you were bored. However, if we are going to talk, I require a drink." The warrior headed for the door, and then glanced back at the mage. "Did you want anything?"  
>"Maybe some tea? Whatever Orana feels like making." Nodding, Fenris descended the stairs and made his way into the kitchen. The servant girl and Bodahn were both busy preparing dinner, and the smells made his mouth water.<p>

"Oh, Master Fenris," the Dwarf said as he turned and saw him at the door. "Orana told me you helped Master Anders before. Is he all right?"

"He is better, but still needs rest. At the moment, I need a drink, as does he. Orana, is there any hot water ready for tea?" She looked confused for a moment, and then realized that the tea would be for the mage and not him.

"Yes, I actually set the kettle on right after I came down. I'll brew up a cup right now. Will you be having your usual wine, Master?"  
>"Yes, but I will fetch it myself." He still wasn't used to all the bowing and talk of "master" yet, even though he knew that the Hawkes treated their servants more like friends. It would be something that would more than likely become normal to him, now that he and Adia were back together. Once he had his wine, Fenris headed back upstairs, followed by Orana carrying the tea and a small kettle full of hot water. Anders was still in bed, which was a good sign, although the healer had taken all the pillows on the bed and used them to prop himself into more of a sitting position. Orana handed him the teacup and set the kettle on the nightstand.<br>"Will you be needing anything else?"

"No, thank you, Orana," Anders said with a small smile. The girl curtsied and left quickly. Fenris resumed his position in the chair, taking a swig from the bottle as he observed Anders staring into his cup, a frown on his face.

"Mage, what is the matter?"

"I've made a mess of things, haven't I?"

"What are you talking about?" Fenris leaned forward, trying to figure out what Anders was referring to.

"Being found out, getting injured, worrying not only Amber but Adia as well… Now that you're back, everything was supposed to be… Better. Instead, I made it worse." Fenris snickered, and Anders looked up, puzzled. "What's so funny?"  
>"Tell me, did you tell Carver to sign that raid order? Was it your idea for the Templars to stab you instead of capture you? Did you expect that it would take this long for your magick to return?"<p>

"No, how could I have known any of that?"

"Then why are you blaming yourself?"

"Because that's what I'm used to?"  
>"Wallow in self-pity later. It will not help you recover, and will only serve to further worry Amber."<p>

"Much as I hate to say it, you're right." Anders sighed and took a careful sip of the tea, feeling it warm his insides, and reminding him that he hadn't had any sort of sustenance in a while.

"So, you were saying that you envied this Nathaniel?" Fenris prodded.

"Hm? Oh yes… After he was injured by the Templars trying to protect me, we ended up finally talking. Normally any of our "talks" would end in arguments, but for some reason, my taking care of his injuries made Nathaniel more inclined to chat. So we traded stories about our lives as children, and then he ended up telling me about his days as a soldier in the Free Marches. He had even been to Kirkwall, but didn't stay long."  
>"You never talk about your life before the Circle."<br>"There isn't much to talk about. I was raised on a farm in the Anderfels, along with my brother and sister-"  
>"You have siblings?" Fenris sounded surprised at this, eyes widening slightly.<p>

"Well, you had a sister. Is it so hard to imagine me having family?"  
>"I… A bit, actually. Are they still in the Anderfels?"<p>

"I guess," Anders replied with a shrug. "Mages aren't allowed any contact with their families once they're taken to the Circle. For all I know, they're dead." The Elf looked away for a moment, taking another drink from his bottle.

"You haven't tried to search now that you're free? At least you remember having a family." The healer scoffed, shaking his head.

"I'm not free, Fenris. Not while my phylactery is still out there. Eventually I'll be dragged back to either the Wardens or the Circle."

"You really think Amber will let them take you?"

"They won't give her much choice. And neither Justice or I will let anyone harm her. I'd rather be locked up in solitary again than see her hurt."

"Speaking of Justice…" Anders looked up, and Fenris sighed before continuing. "Do you have any idea what was happening to your body while you were trapped in your nightmares?" When the healer slowly shook his head, Fenris pursed his lips. "I see."

"What did he do?"

"Other than scare everyone the other night? Nothing." Terror flashed through Anders' eyes for a moment, and he paled.

"Wait, you mean he became Ven-"

"Venhedis, no!" Fenris swore, raising a hand to silence the mage. "Had that creature shown itself, I would not be sitting here talking to you."

"Then what happened?"  
>"He… He thought you were being attacked, but it was a nightmare that he saw, about when the Templars came for you. He was reluctant to let go of Amber, and it took some effort to get the body back into bed. After that, Amber did not leave your side, and Adia told me her sister hasn't slept well, either. When you finally awoke, I know that both of them were relieved. I admit that it was strange to see you in such a state, when normally you are the one to bring us back from the brink of death."<p>

"Well, it's nice to know I'm needed." A smile graced Anders' face for a moment, and he sighed and shifted slightly, taking another sip of tea. "You know, one of the things Nathaniel and I talked about was the idea Justice had about me fighting for mages' freedom. He said that if I had a cause I believed in, it would give me resolve and strength. Sometimes I wish I hadn't listened to that advice…."

"And the other times?"

"I'm glad I did. Even though it hurt us both at first, I think Justice and I are finally getting better at not only sharing my body, but controlling our anger."

"What was it like?" Fenris wondered, finding it odd to be asking this line of questions. "When you first merged with him? Do you remember anything?" Anders shuddered, setting the teacup down and wrapping his arms around himself for a moment. The warrior sat in silence, waiting for him to answer, and curious as to the reaction.

"I remember wondering where I was, and then there was someone yelling at me. Since I didn't answer quick enough, they attacked me, but…" The mage trailed off, swallowing nervously as he rocked back and forth. "I know now who it was and why they were yelling, but it doesn't make it any better."

"Who was it?"

"A Templar, sent by the Order to become a Grey Warden to "watch over me". He could sense what I'd done with Justice, but thought I'd merged with a Demon. Roland then did what he'd been trained to do… He tried to kill me." Fenris' eyes widened.

"But you are still here, so obviously he failed." Anders looked at him, pulling his shirt up to expose his chest. Along with the scars on his side from the wyvern attack years ago, Fenris saw that there was a small, straight scar across his heart, and looked back at Anders' face as the healer grimaced.

"Not for lack of trying." He dropped his shirt back down. "He drove a sword into my heart, but by that point, Justice was in full control. Roland's sword…. Melted, I guess you could say. I felt no pain, and it did no permanent damage to me other than leaving the scar. After that… After that I only know that Vengeance took over, and we slaughtered the entire camp. Innocent men and women of the Wardens whose only crime was being in the wrong place at the wrong time. When I finally came to my senses, it was morning, where it had been night when the merge took place. I was so horrified by what we had done that I ran, and never looked back. So I figured that I'd come to Kirkwall, save my friend that I knew was here, and live life as a fugitive until the end of my days."

"Instead, you met a woman who cared about you and wanted to help you in every way. Not to mention her ever-cheerful sister."

"Who found her own man to worry about," Anders added with a grin. He picked at the blanket for a moment, before meeting Fenris' gaze again. "You know, it's been nice talking to you, instead of our usual cynical banter."

"I was wrong about you regarding a few things. In the past week, I have done a lot of… Thinking. Though I do not agree with Adia's view that mages need to be free, I can admit that the three mages in our "family" are not evil. Though Merrill's blood magick use still irritates me, she is a kind person."

"She'll wise up one of these days," Anders predicted.

"I hope so, for our sake as well as hers. Nothing but trouble can come from what she is trying to do with that mirror."

"Well, hopefully Amber and Adia can talk some sense into her. Wouldn't be the first time they've had to do that for this group." Fenris smiled slightly, thinking back to when his and Adia's "talks" would devolve into shoving matches that ended with one of them against the wall. Usually he would also end up rather _frustrated_ after that as well, but that had at least ended with Danarius' death. After three years of trying to stay away from Adia, the Elf knew he never wanted to be apart from his little rogue again. He glanced down for a moment, finally sighing as he decided to share something with the mage. After all, Anders was more than likely in the same boat as he on the subject.

"Mage, do you know anything about courting women?" The healer sat there for a moment, eyes wide as he stared at the warrior.

"I'm sorry, Fenris, I don't think I heard that correctly."

"I will not repeat myself." Anders grinned and shook his head.

"I wouldn't know the first thing about that, to be honest. "Courting" and "getting them in the broom closet before the Templars found out" are two very different things."

"Ah yes, you did not exactly need to prove yourself before Amber fell for you."

"Apparently not…" The mage had the grace to look embarrassed, and a blush tinted his cheeks for a moment. "Even Justice didn't do anything special to get her attention." That sparked Fenris' curiosity, and he raised an eyebrow.

"So he does truly care for her? I had wondered about their… Closeness the other night. Does she return his affections?"

"It's not my place to say anything about that." A smirk curled Fenris' lips for a moment, but he dropped the subject.

"You have been with Amber for quite a while now," he continued, folding his arms. "Are you content like this, or have you considered the possibility of marrying her?" Anders paled, twisting the blankets in his hands as he looked down. "Mage?"

"Fenris… Are slaves allowed to marry in Tevinter?" The question was an odd one, and he frowned as he thought about it.

"They are, but families do not always stay together, depending on what type of slaves the parents are. A mine worker married to a house slave will be kept away most of the time. But slaves do marry, and children usually result from it. Born into that life, we are less likely to try and escape. I am an exception to that. Why do you ask?"

"Mages cannot marry. We cannot have children. If a child is born to a Circle mage, it is taken away before the mother even knows whether it was a boy or girl. The Chantry takes those children, and turns them into Templars, Sisters, Chanters, and the like. And as you know, if the child has magick, they are sent to the Circle. But not usually the one their mother is in, lest she discover them and try and run." His voice was soft, but Fenris could hear the anger building behind his words, even as he thought he caught a hint of Justice's deep bass.

"Have you seen this firsthand?" Anders gave him a sideways glance.

"I'm a healer, remember? I was present at a number of births in the Circle, and the first time I saw it happen, the Templars had to hold me down while one of the Sisters took the baby and ran off with it. The mother… She was distraught, and took her own life the next day. I swore that if I ever fathered a child, I wouldn't let them be taken."

"Have you any children, then?"

"No." Anders shook his head, a sad smile on his face. "I doubt I ever will now. Becoming a Warden makes it more difficult for men, and almost impossible for women to conceive. I… Haven't told Amber that yet. I know she wants a family one day, but part of me is afraid that she'll leave when she finds out that I probably can't give her one."

"Mage, she is not a Warden. And you have Justice, which could very well render this whole "Warden taint" a moot point."

"Maybe," he replied with a shrug. "But why the questions, Fenris?"

"I… Have been thinking, as I said. Mostly about Adia and myself, and where to go from here. I suppose I was hoping you would have some… Advice."

"Sorry, but this is one area that we're both new to. But if you figure anything out, I might just ask you for advice." The two men smiled, and then they heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Anders, I'm-" Amber stopped in the doorway; eyes wide and mouth hanging open slightly. "Fenris, is everything all right?"

"It is now. I will leave you to tend to him." Fenris stood, even as he saw Adia come up behind her sister, one eyebrow raised as she took in the scene as well.

"The world is going to end. Quick! Amber! To the windows! I think pigs are flying!" The red-eyed girl giggled as she headed for the lone window, casting a quick glance outside and shaking her head at her twin.

"Nope, all clear."

"Hey!" Anders said with a frown, not sure how to take the exchange.

"You aren't happy, but merely surprised?" Fenris asked.

"Oh no, I'm happy," the rogue assured them. "I'm sure Amber is too, but it was a little bit of a shock to see the two of you talking and not trying to freeze or fist the other one." At that last comment, both men blushed and cleared their throats.

"What prompted this, anyway?" Amber wondered, crossing to the bed.

"He decided to try and get up before he was fully ready to," the Elf explained with a slight smirk. The female mage crossed her arms and sighed heavily.

"Anders..."

"I... I just feel so useless and weak laying here."

"But you need to get better," Adia countered. "We've all been laid up at one point or another." The healer shook his head.

"I'm not supposed to be, though. I've never been hurt like this. I don't like it..."

"Few people enjoy being hurt, mage."

"And since you still don't have all your magick back, you have to heal like a normal person," Amber gently reminded him. While his magick had been returning, the healer still had nowhere near enough to fully take care of his injuries.

"I don't like being normal..." the blonde stated with another frown. Adia walked into the room and reached the bed, patting Anders on the top of his head.

"You'll get all your magick back soon enough and you can go back to saving us all from the stupid situations we put ourselves in. Let us take care of you for once."

"I'm an awful patient, if you hadn't guessed by now," Anders explained as Amber sat next to him. "Don't even take my own advice."

"You are lucky you didn't pull any stitches earlier. You scared Orana half to death," Fenris added.

"...I know." The look on the young servant's face had made him feel so guilty, but by that point it had been too late to get back to bed under his own power.

"The more you rest, the faster you'll heal," the archer reasoned. "...Or does Amber have to strap you to the bed?" Anders considered those words for a moment before breaking into a devilish grin.

"That's not exactly a threat." Amber immediately turned scarlet, wishing she could hit her lover for that statement.

"Ah, I see Isabella rubbed off on you," the warrior quipped.

"...Why is Amber blushing?" Adia had a confused look on her face, and her twin tried in vain to stop the conversation cold.

"No reason!" she insisted. Alas, Anders was healed enough to be smart-ass.

"Your sister isn't as innocent as she appears," he told Adia, giving Amber a sly smile. When the archer turned to the Elf, still not getting it, Fenris was suddenly very afraid of where this was going. Anders started snickering, and Amber let her curiosity get the better of her.

"...You two never "play" in bed?"

"Play? Play what? We talk sometimes, or he'll tickle me. Is that what you mean?" Adia looked like she was trying to solve a complex puzzle.

"No "Runaway Slave and the Irate Mistress"? Or how about "The Rogue and the Ruffian"?" Anders asked with a smirk. Amber blushed again, instantly sorry she had let this get potentially out of hand.

"Anders..."

"...Are those books?" the rogue wondered, tilting her head. Fenris sighed heavily and out a hand on the redhead's shoulder.

"Adia, those are games in which one person pretends to be one thing, the other person the other role, there is some "talking", followed by sex."

"It's fun!" the healer insisted with a grin.

"So... Acting? In bed?" the archer was still trying to process all of this, and obviously wasn't coming to the same answer as all of them.

"...Yes," Amber finally spoke after a few moments. "Usually the roles are those which tend to have some conflict associated with them. Like "The Templar and the Apostate"." Fenris raised an eyebrow at the mages.

"Your favorite?"

"No!" Anders scoffed, waving a hand. "I prefer "The Desire Demon and the Naive Apprentice"." Amber felt her blush hit her neck as she looked over at the wardrobe where that particular costume was hidden. Adia glanced up at the Elf.

"So what would we play?" He was taken aback for a bit, but then shrugged.

""The Slave and the Mistress", no doubt. Though we'd need to change it to "master" when I have the role." Amber blinked and wondered if she shouldn't stop this before she learned things about her sister she shouldn't.

"But... You're not a slave," the younger Hawke argued.

"Not anymore," Fenris agreed. "But that's what pretending is for."

"Besides, the "slave" part is more that it means the person playing it is restrained," Anders piped up. "Usually with manacles." At the mention of those, Adia's eyes lit up, and she looked at her twin.

"You have manacles? Where did you get manacles from? Oooh! Can I see them!?" The previous conversation was left alone as the rogue focused on this new thing.

"...From Isabella..." Amber answered, hesitantly heading to her wardrobe and fishing out a pair of thick leather manacles, held together with a short length of chain. She looked at Anders. "This is your fault."

"What? It's not like she's bothered by this," he insisted.

"I have yet to determine if that's good or not," Fenris quipped. The redhead took the manacles from Amber and somehow managed to get them on herself. She kept staring at her wrists, trying to wiggle out of the cuffs.

"These are pretty neat!" She gave an innocent giggle, and Amber dropped her gaze to the floor.

"I feel so dirty... Like I'm helping corrupt my sister..."

"You are," the Elf reminded her.

"Not helping..." Anders realized how bothered she was by all this.

"Sweetheart, come here." He held out his hand, she went over, and he pulled her next to him. "It's fine. It's not like we're talking about this with Merrill or Aveline. And Varric isn't here, so there won't be anything written about this conversation." Adia frowned at her sister, realizing what was wrong.

"I'm sorry... Don't feel like that. I was just curious..." She held her hands out at her. "Do you want them back?" The mage considered it, but then shook her head.

"...You can keep them. I'll get another pair from Isabella. Anders isn't going to be up for anything like that for a while." The rogue's eyes widened.

"Wait... You... You've used them on Anders?"

"...Yes..." And then realization hit home. "Oh no... Did you just now realize?" Anders started laughing as Adia began turning red.

"I would imagine he's used them on you as well, yes?" Fenris inquired, looking at the elder Hawke. She gave a shy smile and nodded. Adia's jaw hit the floor as she looked at the cuffs and swallowed nervously.

"Oh... Oh my... So... Who wants to help me take them off now?" The Elf smirked and quickly released her from them, wrapping his arms around Adia's waist and nuzzling her neck from behind.

"My innocent little rogue." She tilted her head and smiled at him.

"I'm not so innocent anymore. You've already seen to that." He shrugged, Amber looked away, and Anders kept laughing. "Anders, do you want anything to eat?"

"I probably should. Haven't had much-"

"Mage, you haven't eaten anything since you woke up," Fenris broke in. "Except tea." The healer ducked his head and blushed, and the archer sighed.

"Right then. Food it is. Amber, are you hungry?"

"I could eat, sure."

"Food it is. I'll have Orana bring it up to you two. Get some rest, Anders. No more escape attempts."

"But... That's the one thing I'm good at. At least the attempt part."

"Should I have Diego stand guard at the door?" The thought of the hound being in that close proximity made Anders pale. While the Mabari had never tried to hurt him, he still didn't trust the big brute the way Fenris did.

"...No."

"I'll just have Shadowfade in here to watch him," Amber told them as she giggled at her lover's expression. "I'd be afraid Diego would jump on him if he tried to leave."

"He only jumps on people if I let him," Adia scoffed. "He'd just bite Anders on the butt and drag him back to bed."

"No... Keep your hound away. I like my butt without teeth marks."

"I doubt he'd like the taste of you, Anders. You taste like despair, remember?" The redhead started laughing, and the healer looked confused for a moment.

"...I taste like-" He turned slightly red at the memory. "Oh... THAT."

"Don't worry... I'm not going to lick you again," Adia promised.

"Good, because I'd be afraid Amber might lick me again," Fenris added.

"No, you make my head hurt..." the red-eyed mage reminded him with a grimace. Adia started grinning, and licked Fenris' cheek before zipping out of the room yelling something about sending up food. The warrior paused only a moment before raising an eyebrow at the mages.

"...Excuse me." He chased the rogue out of the bedroom, and Amber turned to Anders with a sigh.

"I'll find Orana. Those two will just get distracted... Again."

"At least they're happy," he pointed out.

"True. And once you're better, we'll put this whole mess behind us and start living life again." The healer smiled, and Amber headed off the find their young servant.


	39. Carver's Beating

Three days later, Anders was healed enough for Amber to let him out of the house, though his magick was still a little on the low side. All three mages suspected that so many Templars smiting him at once had affected him more so than only one would have. Almost the entire group was now heading for the Gallows. Most everyone was eager for blood, an explanation, or both…

Adia had remained relatively quiet since leaving the house, but looked over to Amber as they neared the divide to the Gallows. "So... How does this end? Do we let him live or kill him?" The redhead said it so flatly that the mage sighed heavily.

"I'll be honest, I hadn't thought that far ahead. I mean, I am beyond mad at him, but he's still our brother. Can we really bring ourselves to kill him?"

"No offense Amber, but I think he's more Templar than Hawke now," Anders pointed out, receiving a small frown from his lover.

"I have to agree with Anders," Adia added. "The moment he signed his name to that paper he stopped being our brother." She growled a little bit, shoving her hands into her pockets. Fenris stepped closer to her and laid a hand on her back.

"Traitors, be they family or not, deserve to die."

"Unfortunately, I have to agree..." Varric brought up with an apologetic smile towards Amber. "Unless of course, Carver was out of his mind after dealing with a lyrium idol."

"I doubt we'd be that unlucky as to have that thing have fallen into Templar hands..." Isabella stated, hoping she was right.

"Carver was never in his right mind," Adia reminded them. "I doubt that idol would have had any effect on him. He's just a jerk." She leaned against Fenris, relaxing a little. Merrill cleared her throat as she raised a hand.

"If you don't mind, I'll just be tucking myself away if you do start to fight. But I'll still make sure no one on our side gets hurt." Varric started chuckling.

"Or any more hurt than they are, right Blondie?" The healer rolled his eyes.

"You're enjoying my pain, aren't you?" he wondered.

"No, I merely enjoy watching Fire-Eyes jump every time you pause for a moment. It's rather endearing." Amber turned scarlet and ducked her head.

"It's fine, Merrill. We understand," the archer told the Dalish. She smiled at her and then laughed at Varric's comments. "You should have seen her when we first met Anders. She almost drooled on herself." Adia gave her twin a playful grin.

"Adia!"

"She's right, you know," Anders reminded her, grinning as well. "You're not very subtle sometimes, love."

"Yes well... It's not like she didn't have her own moment when we first met Fenris." The Elf immediately raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?" Adia turned bright red and tugged on his arm.

"Never you mind! Don't listen to the crazy lady with the staff!"

"No, I think this is something I should hear," he told her, leaning closer. "Or should I simply ask Varric for **his** version?" Eyes wide with slight horror at that thought, the redhead shrunk away and began looking around.

"Oh look! We're here! Story time's over!" she yelled with nervous laughter. Fenris kissed her cheek and smirked.

"I'll be sure to get the story later. I'm sure your sister is also more than willing to explain things."

"I should just learn to keep my big mouth shut," Adia mused, scrunching up her nose and making a face at him. "So where do we start? Just walk up to random Templars and demand to see Carver?"

"Well, we might want to start by asking either his peers, or his superiors," Isabella helpfully suggested.

"Just not Cullen," Anders cautioned. "I don't want to see him any more than I have to."

"So, we split up and ask around?" Varric asked, looking at the group.

"Sounds like a plan. Who wants to go with who?" Adia wanted to know, keeping a firm grip on her Elf.

"Why don't you two take Kitten with you, to keep her out of trouble. Varric, you should keep an eye on our other mages." The pirate ventured.

"And what are you going to be doing?" Amber wondered. The dark-skinned woman gave her a wink and sauntered off, hips swaying.

"Getting into trouble," she called back with a wave. The archer watched her go, staring a bit too long at her friend's backside.

"Um... Is she going to?.. She is, isn't she?" The Dwarf started chuckling.

"Birdie, it's always the same thing with Rivaini, you know that. But I'll wager she has better luck than we do. Come on!" The two groups split up, and Adia led her team around, trying to spot the friendliest Templar. Thankfully, she saw Thrask.

"Ser Thrask, it's nice to see you again," she called out, waving as she approached.

"Mistress Hawke, how nice to see you as well. Are you here to visit your brother?" He had not seen either of the Hawke girls since the death of their mother, and was hoping that this meant relations between the siblings were improving. Adia grinned widely, though it was hard to tell if it was a friendly one or not.

"Why yes, I am. Do you happen to know where he is? I hope he's not too busy."

"Unfortunately, you missed him, but not by much. He and his partner Kerran are to patrol Lowtown this afternoon. Was there a message you wished me to pass on, or were you going to catch up with him there?"

"Oh no, no note," she assured him, still grinning. "I'll see if I can't catch up with him in Lowtown. I just wanted to ask him something. But if you do see him, let him know Amber and I were looking for him. Thanks!" She gave a small wave and then headed off in search of Amber. "Of course it couldn't be as easy as we wanted it to be. Go to the Gallows, kick Carver in the nuts, and then go have a drink."

"But this does make it easier, does it not?" Fenris asked with a snicker at her last statement. "We know Lowtown by heart, and there are many alleys and side streets where a brawl will not be noticed." They saw the other group talking to Alain, who nodded and shook Anders' hand as they turned away from him.

"We'll just drag him into Gamlen's house and beat him there," Adia half-joked. They joined up with Amber and the others. "He's in Lowtown with Kerran on patrol."

"Then let's go!" Amber said enthusiastically. They all headed to Lowtown, and once there, looked out over the market, searching for the telltale armor. The mages all suddenly pointed to a street that ran past the Hanged Man.

"Over there!" they chorused. Carver and Kerran were walking away from them, holding their helmets and chatting as they went. Adia's eyes narrowed.

"Amber... Take the others and go wait over there." She pointed to the nearest alleyway. "He'll be more inclined to come with me if he doesn't see you or Anders."

"Right." She led the rest of the group down another way, but Fenris stayed with the redhead, taking her hand.

"I'm not one for sneaking, Adia," he reminded her, and she smiled up at him.

"Thank you." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and then straightened up, putting a carefree smile on her face and headed over to Carver and Kerran. "Carver! Wait up!" He turned, looking a bit puzzled.

"Sister, what brings you down from Hightown?" Kerran meanwhile, smiled and bowed to both of them.

"Oh, Miss Adia and Serrah Fenris. It's good to see you both well." Fenris looked a bit embarrassed at the show of formality.

"Kerran, it's nice to see you too. I trust you're doing well?" Adia replied, and then looked to Carver. "I still have friends in Lowtown, brother. Just because we were able to move out of Gamlen's doesn't mean we'd just forget about them."

"I know that," he replied, looking uncomfortable. "Going to see Varric are you?"

"Yes, I'm doing well, though a bit envious," Kerran continued. "Carver was just telling me about the raid he was on a few nights ago."

"A raid you say?" The Elf asked, raising an eyebrow. He felt Adia's hand tighten around his as she bit down on her bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. The redhead fought with herself not to just stab her brother in the head with one of her exploding arrows. "A...A raid you say?" She tried to compose herself, knowing without a shadow of a doubt that the raid he'd been on had been Anders'. "Well, isn't that interesting? I'm sorry to interrupt your story time, but I need to speak to my brother... In private."

"Um, well, I suppose it's all right. Just don't be too long. We have to report to Captain Thrask in a little over an hour," Kerran explained.

"Don't worry, this won't take long at all," Fenris replied with a smirk.

"All right, Adia," Carver said with a sigh, following them to the alley. "What is so bloody important?" The moment they were out of eyesight from the main street, Adia rounded on Carver, grabbing him around the neck and slamming him into the wall. The happy Adia gone, she stared at him with a murderous rage that would make a Qunari second guess lifting a finger at her.

"I warned you, Carver," she hissed between clenched teeth. She noticed the others standing around a wall, Merrill watching with wide eyes. Amber was standing in front of Anders, except the archer saw that it was Justice.

"Hey!" the younger warrior tried to shout, hands going to the arm around his throat. Though she was shorter than him, his sister certainly had an iron grip. "Warned me about what, Adia? What are you doing?"

"I would suggest simply listening to your sister. She will outline your crimes in detail," Fenris told him, tattoos lighting up.

"When you joined that blighted Order, I warned you not to turn on your family! Did you think we wouldn't find out? Did you think you could turn Anders in and just walk away without any consequences? How could you?!" She squeezed his throat tighter, tears brimming in her eyes. "Who was next?! Were you going to turn on Merrill? Amber?!" Carver finally wrenched her hand off, gasping slightly.

"That man is a danger to this city, himself, and all of you! Why am I the only one who can see that? He's asking people to rebel against the Chantry, Adia! You can't go against the Maker!" Out of the corner of her eye, Adia saw Amber barely able to hold Justice back, but he shook his head and instead wrapped his arms around her. Amber's eyes were narrowed at Carver.

"Damn the Maker!" the redhead shouted. "You never took the time to get to know him! Who are you to say he's a danger to anyone?!"

"That blighted Demon-"

"Spirit," the former slave interrupted. Carver stared at Fenris, scarcely believing what he was hearing. "I did not want to admit that myself, but Justice is... He has changed, because of Amber. She has made him more... Human." All the other mages' eyes widened, and Adia noticed Varric chuckle and shake his head.

"It doesn't matter," the boy said with a shake of his head. "It's unnatural. Knight Commander Meredith said-"

"Knight Commander Meredith is a fucking loony!" Adia reminded him. "She would see every mage from here to the other side of the world made Tranquil or killed for simply blinking at the wrong time!" She shook her head, backing away from him. "You should have just listened to me..." Adia turned to Amber and Justice. "Carver was at the raid." They stepped out into the alley, and Carver shrank back a bit.

"You betrayed us, Carver Hawke," the Spirit said, sounding both sad and angry. "And for what? Money, power, a position?" He took Amber's hand, looking at her for a moment. "What was worth breaking your sister's heart?"

"Why?.." Amber echoed. "And you were there? You saw what they did to him? How could you?"

"I did it to save you, Amber!" Adia leaned against the wall, looking away from all of them. She was partially afraid that by watching, her anger would get the better of her.

"Bullshit. You've never done a single thing that hasn't been selfish. You might have thought you were saving Amber, but you were really helping yourself."

"The Knight Commander told us that she could no longer abide an apostate claiming a title. She was going after Amber, to force her into the Circle. I made a deal with her: If she got the mage who was writing the manifestos and made him Tranquil, she wouldn't have to worry about Amber. But they tried to kill him instead... I... I ran."

"You ran?" Varric chimed in. "You didn't try and stop them? Andraste's dimpled butt cheeks, they practically tortured him!" Amber squeezed her staff so hard the wood creaked, and she took a deep breath.

"You said they wanted to make him Tranquil... Carver, that would have been **worse** than death!" She raised her hand, and he went flying into the opposite wall. "You bloody coward! How could you listen to what that bitch says? Just because she has a title doesn't mean she's right!" Carver flew into another wall, and all eyes went to Adia, who now had her eyes closed as she rested her head against the wall. From the dull thuds she could hear, Amber wasn't doing any permanent damage to Carver. "I trusted you!" the mage went on. "How could you betray me like that?! What did I ever do to you?!"

"You were born!" Carver screamed in mid-air. The moment the words left his mouth, everything stopped. He crashed to the floor, a collective gasp issued from the group, and Adia's eyes snapped open. She drew her bow and an arrow, loading the arrow but not pointing it yet.

"You had better explain yourself, little brother. The second you say something I don't want to hear is the second your life is going to end. Choose your words wisely, little man." He picked himself up.

"Do I really have to explain myself, Adia? It was bad enough having to make sure Father was never found, but he could hide better. I remember the day Amber almost burned the house down; when she tried to do something besides what Father was telling her to. And then she was marked after that, and so were we. Both of us needed to make sure she didn't get into trouble, or the Templars never took notice, or she always kept herself covered. We had to baby-sit our elder sibling because **she** couldn't control herself. And that day she came home carrying Father's body? You were so eager to believe her story, but I knew better. Templars dedicate themselves to the Maker, just like Chantry priests do. We aren't supposed to act on our baser instincts."

"Did that suit melt your brain, Carver?" Anders demanded, once more in control. "Templars rape mages. Just because you wear the uniform doesn't make you pious. And even if they didn't know what Amber was, those men knew they had power over her, and she should not have been able to resist them. Your father did what anyone seeing someone they cared about in that situation would have done." Amber had collapsed into his arms, sobbing. Merrill stood next to her, rubbing her arm.

"I never meant... I didn't want that to happen... They should have taken me..." the red-eyed girl whispered.

"No, don't say that!" Anders said, arms tightening around her. Adia nocked her bow back, aiming at him.

"Hear me now, Carver. Never once has Amber been a burden to me. Never once have I ever regretted her being my sister. When she almost burnt the house down it was because she was trying to stop being a mage. She tried to hold it in and ended up hurting herself. Yes, I believe her story because you have no idea what those Templars are like to a girl. You're nothing but a piece of ass to them. You never had to walk around the market and listen to the comments or deal with the touching. And need I remind you, brother; that you are not without sin. You would provoke Amber in the middle of a crowded place simply because you could. YOU were the reason we had to _baby-sit___her, as you put it."

"So what, you're going to kill me? Because I finally told you exactly how I felt?"

"No, she'll kill you because you went against your family," Fenris explained, pinning him to the wall. "You broke the one rule she gave you."

"Anders isn't my family!"

"No, but Amber is and by hurting Anders, you hurt Amber. By hurting Amber, you hurt me. The same rules would apply if you hurt Fenris, or Merrill, Isabella, Aveline, Varric: Anyone in our group," Adia clarified. She let the arrow fly, but it embedded in the wall not even half an inch from his ear. She loaded another one faster than he could blink. "That is a warning, brother. If you even dare think about betraying us again, my next one will land between your eyes." She fired the second one and Fenris quickly ducked out of the way as it landed in Carver's shoulder. "But you weren't getting out of here unscathed."

"Ow! Damn you!" He grabbed the arrow and grit his teeth, resisting the urge to yank it out. Amber was suddenly in front of him, a fireball in her hand. She met his gaze, eyes slightly glazed over.

"You will not fight for them anymore…" A chill went through the young Templar as he realized that his sister wasn't entirely in her right mind.

"Amber?"

"This isn't good," Anders stated, moving to grab her. However, she held up her other hand without even looking at the healer, lightning crackling across her palm.

"Don't. Interfere."

"Adia?" Fenris said, one hand moving towards his sword. If this continued… But the archer moved to her sister's side, fearlessly placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Amber... I'm not going to hold you back: You're more than entitled to get your kicks in. But I think he gets the point. If you set him on fire they're going to know magic was used. Hate to say it, but I'm sure I could get away with shooting him easier than you can for setting him on fire." She wrapped her arms around Amber's shoulders in a hug.

"I'm not going to set **him** on fire," she swore, enclosing her hand with the fireball around the arrow in his shoulder. The shaft burnt to ash in mere moments, and she pressed her hand to the wound. Her other hand was now over his mouth, and he started screaming, which was muffled. After a moment, she removed her hands, and his arm hung limp at his side. When she turned to the others, they all pulled back slightly, except Anders, who came up and held his arms open, and she collapsed into him, sobbing.

"We should go..." Fenris said, realizing Kerran wouldn't wait forever. Adia gave her brother a sad glance, shaking her head.

"I hate that it had to come to this. We were a family... Once. Families don't act like this... But I meant what I said: You betray this family…" She motioned to EVERYONE. "Again, and it will be the last thing you ever do." She retrieved her arrow from the wall next to his head and left the alleyway alone, knowing that Anders would take care of Amber and she'd talk to her sister later. Someone cleared their throat behind her and she turned, seeing Fenris standing there, looking concerned.

"Are you?.. Do you need to?.." He sighed heavily. "When you're ready, I'll listen." After a moment of thinking she moved towards him, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his chest.

"I...I never thought it would end like this. I always knew Carver was a jerk... But this is just…" The Elf returned the hug, resting his chin on her head.

"It is always harder when it's family. You never want to see the worst in them. But you didn't kill him. May I ask why?"

"I'm weak?" she offered, sniffing a little. "All talk and no action? I don't know... Amber and I were always close, and up until her powers came along the three of us got along as well as siblings could. I just... I don't know. I wanted to... Oh Maker, did I want to." She laughed a bit. "To be honest... My shot that went into the wall was a miss."

"So you really were ready to end his life... But then, why did you try and stop Amber? I doubt they would have assumed his own sister killed him."

"If Meredith knows she's a mage, then any harm that came to Carver that could even be suspected as magick would be linked back to her. I didn't want that. They will not have her and I will die before I see my sister locked in that hell. I can explain an arrow wound. Hell, even to an extent I can explain why he got burnt with an arrow."

"I think we're going to have to be very careful for a while. I do not think Meredith would be so bold or stupid to raid the mansion, but if she discovers the others..." He paused for a moment, pursing his lips. "As loathe as I am to suggest it, perhaps we should insist on Merrill becoming our "guest" for a little while."

"That sounds good," Adia agreed. "I never really liked the idea of her living in the Alienage... She's too naive. She got excited once because she saw someone get mugged... And it's not like we're lacking the space. I'd suggest everyone move in, but Aveline has her own place and I don't think Varric would leave the Hanged Man even if it was on fire. Isabella is there enough as it is, so it wouldn't be anything different."

"Then while we are close, we should have Merrill fetch what she needs... However, that damned mirror is staying here."

"If she won't leave without it, I'll make sure she keeps it covered up. Or we'll put it in the cellar for now."

"So we'll just wait for them then?" Fenris no sooner got the words out then the others came around the corner. Anders was carrying Amber, who was limp in his arms. He staggered for a moment, and then set her down against the wall, sliding down to sit next to her.

"Sorry, did we interrupt something?" Varric wondered, looking at them.

"No..." Adia replied, shaking her head as she reluctantly broke contact with the warrior. "We were just talking about what to do next. It's a good idea to lay low... And Fenris suggested Merrill coming to stay at the estate just in case there's any retaliation against us. Everyone else is welcome to come too."

"Adia, are you certain?" Merrill asked, slightly paler than normal "I don't want to be a burden."

"Daisy, she's right," the storyteller put in. "You're all alone out here, and Rivaini and I wouldn't be able to reach you fast enough if the Templars stormed the Alienage. It's best to stay with the Hawkes."

"Besides, this way we can make sure you're not playing with that blighted mirror..." Anders added, his voice sounding a bit strained.

"You're not going to be a burden, Merrill," the redhead assured her. "And Varric is right. You'll be safer with us than down there. As for the mirror, you can keep it at your place or bring it... But no diddling with it inside the house. That's the only rule I have." The Dalish hung her head, sighing heavily.

"Very well, I promise not to do anything with it in your house."

"Then let's not waste any more time. The sooner everyone is safe, the better I'll feel, at least," Varric told them, clapping his hands.

"Varric, you and Isabella are welcome to come too, but I know how much you love the Hanged Man," Adia teased.

"I could never leave my suite, Birdie. Didn't you know: If I'm not back in my bed once every few nights, I turn into a human. And that is a frightening sight, let me tell you." He grinned broadly, and the other rogue returned it.

"And I'm sure it scares Bianca. That's all right, the next time that happens I'll cradle the old girl and make her feel better."

"You'd use any excuse to get your hands on her, wouldn't you?"

"I believe she would," Fenris agreed. "I suddenly feel very jealous towards a weapon..." Adia laughed and shook her head, leaning against the Elf.

"What can I say? I'm an archer who loves all kinds of bows and Bianca is one of a kind. I'll get my hands on that trigger one day. Granted Varric might kill me for it... But I think it'd be worth it."

"I would never kill you, Birdie," the Dwarf vowed, hand over his heart. "Maybe just cut off a finger. You know, as a reminder."

"Varric..." Fenris warned, and Varric put his hands up.

"Don't worry yourself, Elf. She knows I'm only teasing... Mostly."

"Ah... I like all my digits intact," Adia said with a sheepish smile. "But anyway... We'll take Merrill to her place and help her pack." She walked over to Anders and Amber, crouching down in front of her sister. "Hey... Are you going to be okay?" Amber looked up as her twin touched her cheek, tears still in her eyes.

"She won't answer me, Adia..." Anders stated. "Maybe you can... Talk to her..." He curled up against the wall, closing his eyes. The archer realized that the encounter had taxed both of them in ways they hadn't counted on.

"Hey now... No shutting down," she warned. "You can't leave me all alone out here, that's not fair. Carver isn't going to hurt anyone, not after this. We need you... Anders needs you most of all." She pulled Amber into a hug.

"I should have let them take me..." Amber whispered. Adia pulled back with a growl and glared at her.

"NO. No you shouldn't have! Damnit, Amber. None of this is your fault! If it was, do you think we'd be here with you? Snap out of it!"

"Here with me..." She looked up at Adia, blinking away the tears. "You are here, aren't you? You've always been here, ready to stand with me..." Amber's arms came up to encircle Adia's back. "You have always been my support. Thank you."

"And I'm not going anywhere...You're stuck with me, like it or not." That brought a smile to her twin's face.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She turned her head and frowned. Anders looked like he was asleep against the wall, and she gently shook him. "You all right?"

"Hm?" The blonde opened his eyes and looked over, but he seemed tired. Fenris crouched in front of him, one hand hovering over the mage's shirt, frowning.

"You're a lot stronger than I gave you credit for, mage."

"Thank you?" Anders looked very confused as he frowned at the Elf.

"Fenris, do you want to help them home?" Adia suggested. "I'll go with Merrill and help her collect her things." The warrior hoisted Anders to his feet and nodded.

"I think I can manage that. Just be careful."

"We'll get the girls home, don' you worry, Elf," Varric promised. Adia helped Amber to her feet and then leaned up and kisses Fenris' cheek.

"We'll see you all in a bit." As Amber, Fenris, and Anders headed down the street, Adia couldn't help but smile at the scene. Three years ago Fenris would have been attempting to kill the mages rather than helping them, and it was nice how things were changing for the better. …At least mostly.

"I won't be long, I promise," Merrill told them as they headed for her house.


	40. A Decent Proposal

Fenris nearly kicked the door to the estate open, but Amber got to it first and then allowed the men to pass her. Bodahn came over when he saw the state they were in, concern in his eyes. "Mistress Amber, is everything all right? What happened?" the Dwarf asked as he watched them walk past.

"It's a long story, Bodahn," she said, shaking her head. "But just so you know, Merrill will be staying with us for a while. The city is getting too dangerous."

"I understand, Serrah," he told her with a slight bow. Fenris was half-carrying Anders by this point, and glanced up the stairs and sighed heavily.

"Not up there," the mage said softly.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want to be confined to that bed again. Just set me down."

"You can barely stand, let alone walk," the Elf said with a hint of amusement.

"Fenris, please…" Anders looked tired, and the fact that he was still leaning most of his weight on the warrior was enough of an indication that he should not be moving.

"There's the sofa in the library. Will that be a decent compromise?" The mage chuckled for a moment as he nodded. "What's so amusing?"

"I never thought I'd hear the word "compromise" from you, especially when it came to me." They started walking again, Amber trailing silently behind them.

"And I never thought I'd be carrying you into the home we're going to be sharing from now on," Fenris shot back, a smirk curling his lips. He dropped Anders carefully onto the plush cushions, and then the dark-haired woman gently pressed his shoulders down until he was lying across the entire thing. She undid his coat and tossed it over the back of the sofa, lifting his shirt and grimacing when she saw the bloody bandages.

"Why did you try and lift me?" she demanded, huffing slightly.

"I didn't try," he shot back with a grin. "I did lift you, remember? I just wasn't expecting it to hurt that much… Must be all the sweets you're eating." Her eyes went wide, and Fenris was positive she was going to hit her lover. Instead, she pulled the bandages off rather forcefully, but ran her fingers lightly over the stitches. The Elf noticed that a few of them had pulled out, and the wound was bleeding again.

"You're lucky you're so pathetic, mage," he said, leaning over to inspect the damage as well. "I was quite sure Amber was going to hit you for that."

"Me too," Anders admitted, wincing slightly.

"I don't hurt those already wounded," Amber told them, going over to the desk and fishing out a needle and thread. They had various healing supplies scattered all over the estate thanks to Anders, and right now she was grateful.

"Then what about Carver?" Both men froze when she fixed them with a cold gaze, momentarily stopping her work of threading the needle.

"He deserved worse than what I gave him, Anders. If he's lucky, someone at the Circle will heal his arm, and it'll just be a dull ache for a while."

"What **did** you do, exactly?" Fenris wondered.

"I melted the point of the arrow into his wound. How deep it went, I'm not sure."

"You have that much control of your magick?" He sounded both impressed and frightened at the thought. She shrugged and walked back over, sitting on Anders' legs to keep him from moving.

"Just fire. Comes with the territory of knowing exactly what the magick feels like when it's inside of you." She tapped her finger under her eyes as she spoke. Fenris held down the healer's shoulders as she began re-stitching him, but Anders still moved a bit. "Stop that," she ordered.

"I can't help it," he whined softly. "That hurts." Fenris snickered.

"You are such a child." A moment later, Anders tilted his head back so that he could meet the Elf's gaze.

"I'm not usually the one on the receiving end of medical care, remember? Besides, mages are soft and squishy. We're not **supposed** to get into melee."

"Tell that to the damn Templars," Amber said with a wry smile. She finished up and re-bandaged the wound, patting it gently when she was done. Anders smiled and turned on his side, gritting his teeth as he tried not to use those muscles too much. However, he was momentarily surprised when Amber lifted him up slightly so she could sit down, putting his head in her lap. She stroked his hair, and he relaxed and closed his eyes. Fenris sat in a chair across from them, watching for a moment.

"I want to thank you for what you said earlier to Carver, Fenris," the Warden mage said, opening his eyes once more. "Do you really believe that Justice has changed? That he's not a Demon?"

"I rarely lie," Fenris said dismissively. "Usually there is no point to it. But yes, I told Carver what I truly believe. There was quite a dramatic change from the madness and rage I saw in the Gallows tunnels three years ago, to what Adia and I walked into a few nights ago." Anders and Amber both blushed, and he smirked. "That Spirit seemed more like you than I have ever seen before, and I know that Amber is partially responsible for the change."

"Does that mean you think he's pathetic now too?" The smirk widened.

"Perhaps. He's welcome to challenge me to think otherwise."

"Maybe another time."

"How about never?" Amber added, putting a firm hand on his shoulder. The healer nodded, eyes closing again.

"I think that would be okay too…" He was silent after that, and Fenris realized that he'd fallen asleep, and snickered as he shook his head. Amber continued to run her fingers through Anders' hair, pulling out the leather tie that held it back so the blonde strands fell free to his shoulders.

"Do we amuse you?" the elder Hawke wondered, looking up at the Elf.

"A bit," he admitted. Then he leaned forward, looking apprehensive. "Amber, I know that we don't usually see eye-to-eye on things, but… I would like your advice on a matter you are familiar with." She raised an eyebrow, wondering what it was. Fenris cleared his throat before continuing: "How does one court a woman?" The mage blinked a few times, eyes widening.

"I'm sorry Fenris, did I hear that correctly? You wish to court my sister?" He blushed for a moment, looking away.

"Yes, that is my intention."

"You do realize you don't need to, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"Courting is to get a woman's attention; to make her see your worth and that you would be a good match for her. Trust me when I say this: You got Adia's attention the moment you walked down the steps in the Alienage six years ago."

"Oh yes, I was going to ask you about that."

"There isn't much to say. Adia was staring at you so hard I thought her eyes were going to pop out of her head and attach themselves to you." The Elf sat there for a moment before tipping his head back and laughing rather loudly. Anders stirred, opening one eye and glaring at him, but he ignored the mage, who drifted back to sleep a moment later. When Fenris was quiet again, Amber asked: "You know that courting usually leads to a marriage proposal, right?"

"I am aware," he replied with a nod. "I want to give Adia everything she deserves. And with you being the only family she still cares about, I thought it best to ask your… Not permission, but at least let you know my intentions." Amber sighed and stared at the fire for a few moments.

"Fenris, you make her happy. It took me three years to figure that out. I kept thinking that if only Adia would find someone else, she would forget about you. She could have had anyone, I told myself, so why was she holding out for you?" The warrior looked down for a moment, guilt clear on his face. "But then I realized that she didn't want just anyone: She wanted **you**. And when Danarius came for you, and I saw how fiercely she fought to protect you, I knew she loved you."

"Is that why you accepted me so easily?"

"It wasn't easy," she admitted. "You and I will never completely agree on the whole "freedom for mages" issue, but it's all right. You support Adia's views for the most part, and she tries not to push you on the subject."

"A difficult task when her sister and her lover are usually the instigators of any discussions on that topic." Amber shrugged, not about to deny the truth. "So, I have your blessing to pursue this matter?"

"Fenris, if you want to marry my sister, then you not only have my blessing, you have whatever help you need." They both smiled for real: An understanding, if not the start of a friendship.

"Thank you, Amber. I think I'll discuss it with her tonight. Since our "family" seems to be growing, it might be nice to make something official." The mage nodded, a wistful smile passing over her face as she looked down at her own lover. Fenris stood and grabbed a blanket from one of the chests, draping it over Anders. "I'll leave you both to rest, then. When Adia gets back, do you wish to talk to her about… What occurred?"

"Yes, thank you." Without another word, Fenris left her with her thoughts, and Amber sighed heavily, smiling for a moment.

"At least things are looking up for you, sister. Mother would be so happy."

By the time Adia arrived back at the mansion, it was close to evening. Fenris and Bodahn met the trio at the door, quickly getting everything inside. The mirror was brought to the cellar, which was then locked, and the redhead pocketed the key. "Thank you again for letting me stay here, lethallan," the Dalish said, smiling at her and Fenris. "And thanks for carrying that mirror, Varric."

For you Daisy, anything," he replied with a smile. "But I should probably try and find Rivaini... Before she manages to "corrupt" the entire Order." Adia blinked a few times, a sheepish smile crossing her face.

"I forgot we sort of left her there... Well... At least she'll have had a good time." She grinned a little at the thought. "Thank you for the help, Varric. Next round at the Hanged Man is on me."

"I'll hold you to that, Birdie," the Dwarf said with a wink. "And I'll send word to our wonderful Guard Captain so she knows exactly what she needs to deny to Meredith should she come asking." He waved as he headed out the door. Adia put her hands on her hips and looked proudly around the mansion.

"Well this house is filling up pretty quick. Treat it like your own home, Merrill. I'd just knock before going to Amber's room."

"Not at the moment," Fenris countered. "They're on the sofa in the library. Anders was rather insistent that he didn't want to be sent back to bed." He rolled his eyes and sighed. "I feel like I'm watching a child with him, sometimes."

"Well, how about we make you bed-ridden and see how you like it?" Adia shot back with a playful grin. The former slave held up his hands and smirked.

"No need for that. I would rather see you unable to leave our bed than myself." Merrill immediately blushed fiercely.

"Ah, I'll just leave you two alone, then." She scampered up the stairs, and Adia turned as red as her hair and swatted at her lover.

"You're terrible! And in front of Merrill." The she chuckled and shook her head. "Thank you for helping them home. How did Amber seem when you got back here?"

"She is difficult for me to figure out," he replied with a shrug. "One moment she could seem fine, and the next... Carver's words affected her deeply, I suspect."

"You learn to read her. It's like a really complicated book at times." Adia frowned as she thought of Carver and the words that had been said between the siblings. "I would imagine so." She growled a little and shook her head. "I should have killed him. I should've just done it and got it over with... Never should have let him open his mouth."

"You gave him a chance to redeem himself, but he did quite the opposite. Why don't you go talk to your sister? I imagine she'd be glad for your company."

"Mmm... That sounds like a good idea" She archer gave him a quick kiss and headed for the library. A fire was going, and Amber was perched on the sofa. As Adia got closer, she saw that Anders was lying with his head in her sister's lap; asleep. He had a blanket over him, and his coat was draped over the back of the couch. Amber looked up and smiled when Adia cleared her throat quietly. No sense in waking the healer up.

"No trouble getting Merrill here?" the red-eyed mage wondered.

"Nope. She didn't really have much to bring. The Mirror is in the cellar though. I locked the door and kept the key. How's he doing?" Adia motioned to Anders while taking a seat in a chair next to the couch. Amber began running her fingers through his hair, which the rogue saw was out of its usual tie.

"He's doing all right, but he keeps forgetting he's not healed fully. When he picked me up, he pulled some stitches. Fenris and I got it fixed, though." She looked down and sighed. "I'm sorry I lost it before, Adia." Her twin smiled and reached over to pat Amber's shoulder.

"Don't apologize. Just don't ever think that way again. I don't like the idea of losing you."

"Only Carver can make me feel so inadequate..." Amber's hand clenched for a moment on the arm of the couch. "You have no idea how much I wanted to kill that little bastard." The twins both stared into the fire, and there was silence for a few moments.

"Oh, I can imagine," Adia finally told her. "I missed that first shot. I don't know why, but I was ready to end it all..." The mage turned a startled, questioning look towards her. Never had she thought Adia would actually mean to kill their little brother.

"You were?"

"I had made up my mind when Kerran said Carver was at the raid. I wasn't sure up until then what I was going to do. After that..." Adia shook her head. "Then when he started running off with all of that crap about you and then bringing Father into it… I just wanted him to shut up. I'm blaming my hands for shaking."

"It's all right, Adia. I just thought you were warning him. I never thought you'd actually want to..." She looked down at Anders. "I can't forgive him for this. And I can't look past what he said about the Knight Commander. If she wants a war, I'm thinking of giving her one." The redhead leaned forward, locking blue eyes on red ones.

"I will follow you into the Void and back, Amber. Just promise me one thing: Do not start the war. If that woman wants to start it, let her. Show the world how crazy these _knights_ are and how these Circles fail." There was silence as Amber chewed her lip for a moment. She'd like nothing more than to call Meredith out in front of the whole of Kirkwall, but that would only lead to her death. Looking into Adia's eyes, she nodded.

"I promise I won't start it."

"Good. So how was it having big and broody walking you two home?" Adia grinned as she thought of the conversations between the three she might have missed.

"We were all quiet, but he was a big help with getting Anders in and then helping me fix him up... Again. And then we had an actual conversation." Now it was the archer's turn to have a startled expression.

"Oh my Maker, the world is going to end! You two had a conversation that didn't involve speaking with fireballs and huge swords?"

"Shush you," Amber shot back as she blushed. "I did apologize for that, remember?" But Adia shook her head and smiled brightly.

"You two are never going to live that down. It was rather comical... Well... Not at the time, but now it is."

"How was it comical? We were trying to kill each other, Adia. One of us would have succeeded if you and Anders hadn't shown up."

"I see humor in everything," the rogue reminded her. "Well, just about everything. The image of you two rolling around on the ground trying to strangle each other looked like it came from a storybook or something."

"I'm glad we could amuse you, dear sister," Amber said as she rolled her eyes. That had not been one of her prouder moments.

"Imagine Anders and me in that position. Tell me you wouldn't laugh about it." Adia snickered a bit at the thought.

"I know I would..." Anders mumbled, eyes still closed. The elder Hawke raised an eyebrow as she looked at him.

"Weren't you saying something earlier that squishy mages should not be in melee?" Again, the healer replied drowsily:

"Which is why it would be funny..."

"See, Anders agrees with me," Adia added. "It's a funny mental image. But, that's all in the past now. I'm glad you two are starting to get along." Now the blonde's eyes fluttered open, and he looked confused.

"Who's getting along?"

"Amber and Fenris," Adia told him.

"After the last few days we've had, I think even he and I are on better terms," the healed revealed.

"Now there's the real shock," Amber teased as she giggled. "But seriously: I know that you love him, and since I don't intend to never see you again, Fenris and I need to at least… Understand each other." Adia looked horrified for a moment.

"I would never stop seeing you! You're just being silly now." The archer stuck her tongue out. "I'd balance my time equally."

"Well, now you won't have to," the mage explained with a small smile. "We'll all be one big, mostly-happy family."

"Dysfunctional at worst," Adia agreed as she stood and stretched. "Do you need anything? Something to eat, a blanket?" Anders proceeded to tug the blanket over his head, and Amber started giggling.

"Food might be nice..." said the lump of blanket.

"Then you are going to have to let me up, love," Amber told him. There was a pause as the lump shifted on her lap.

"But I'm comfortable..." The redhead started giggling.

"I'll go get you two something. No sense in disturbing the comphy-womphy magey." He poked his head out of the blanket and gave Adia the most pathetic look she had ever seen, short of Diego begging for scraps when he was a puppy. Amber was still giggling. "I'll go get the good boy some treats." Patting the healer on the head, Adia headed for the kitchen, which was already occupied. Orana and Fenris seemed to be making dinner, with the warrior sipping a glass of wine as he chopped vegetables.

"I appreciate the help, Master Fenris," the young Elf told him.

"It's no trouble. But please, I'm not your master. We are both people, Orana."

"Yes Ser." Fenris sighed and shook his head, knowing he wasn't going to win this battle tonight. Adia sidled up next to him, giving him a perverted smile.

"I don't know... _Master_ Fenris has a nice ring to it." The former slave turned and caught the slight blush on the rogue's cheeks before smirking.

"I suppose it could, in the right setting." Orana turned and curtsied when she heard the new voice.

"Greetings Mistress. I understand we are to have a guest staying for a while?" Adia sighed as well, having given up on trying to get the girl to stop calling her "Mistress". She blamed Bodahn's formality with them on occasion, but knew Orana was just saying what came naturally to her.

"Yes. Merrill is going to be staying with us for a while." She gave Fenris a quick hug before heading over to the icebox and beginning to root through it for something for Anders. Orana smiled brightly and turned back to her work.

"Oh, she's always so kind to me when she comes over! Maybe she can teach me her language, like she promised to last time she visited."

"Anything to keep her out of trouble," the warrior quipped. He kept looking over at Adia, until finally he asked: "What are you doing?" She stood up, looking proudly at the plate of assorted meats, cheese, and fruit, before grabbing some of the veggies he'd been chopping and adding them as well.

"I asked Amber and Anders if they wanted anything and he said food...but then wouldn't let Amber up because he was comfortable. So I'm being the nice little sister and bringing them something to eat." She shrugged and grinned like a child.

"Amazing how he was a Grey Warden, and yet still manages to be so very... Childish," Fenris brought up with a shake of his head. "If that's what the Circle did to him, I can almost see why he wants to get rid of it."

"I don't think that's what the Circle did to him... It might just be that that's how he is when he's not feeling great. I know I can be a big baby if I don't feel good."

"Your sister has the patience of a saint."

"But Master Fenris, wouldn't you take care of Mistress Adia if she weren't feeling well?" Orana wondered.

"I..." He frowned and sighed heavily. "I would, but she's different."

"It's because Anders is a man, isn't it?" Adia shot back. "Men shouldn't act like babies? Or it's because you're sleeping with me and not with him?"

"I suppose that is a fair point. I don't remember what I was like when I was ill, so perhaps I was just as pathetic. And yes, I think you and I sharing a bed has a great deal to do with it." He took the plate from Adia, grinning before giving her a kiss.

"Are you going to take that to the whiny mage and my sister then?"

"I was thinking about it, and about joining them while they ate, if they wished. Orana will have our dinner ready soon, and Merrill can eat with us then."

"That sounds like a pretty good idea." The rogue smiled and linked arms with him, and the pair headed for the library. However, Fenris paused in the doorway, eyes widening for a moment. The archer took her sights off him to see what he had, and felt her jaw hang slack. They had seemingly walked in on a make-out session between the mages, but Amber saw them from her vantage point of being on top, and pulled back with a startled squeak. But it was in fact Justice who sat up slowly and looked at the couple.

"...Hello," the Spirit greeted, not looking at all ashamed.

"...Well now..." Fenris managed to say with a devilish grin.

"Um... Hi?" Amber finally found her voice. A smile practically split Adia's face in half, and she directed this look towards her twin.

"Oh...Well... Excuse us." The elder Hawke's face now almost matched her eyes.

"What?" she stammered out.

"We did not expect you to return so swiftly... My apologies," Justice added. Fenris set the tray down on the table in front of them and folded his arms across his chest.

"This explains quite a bit." Now the Spirit seemed confused.

"What does?"

"Explains what?" Adia asked as well, raising an eyebrow.

"Amber's defense of the Spirit, and why she got mad at me when I called Anders an abomination years ago." He gave the mage a pointed stare. "You love both of them?" She merely nodded, and Justice pulled her into a gentle embrace.

"Is it bad that she loves them?" the archer wondered. "I mean, they share the same body and they love her too."

"It's not bad, it's just..."

"Odd," the Spirit finished. "We are aware of that. Anders thinks it strange as well." Adia began giggling and winked at her sister.

"Well, Amber's not exactly normal. So... Should we leave you two be so you can finish up?" She received a playful glare from her twin, but Justice shook his head.

"Anders thanks you for the food, and insists that he gets to enjoy it, so I will take my leave." A moment later, the glowing stops, and Anders blinks for a moment before carefully reaching for the tray.

"Andraste's knickers, I'm starving!"

"So what, your sister was the appetizer?" Fenris whispered to Adia. The rogue covered her mouth to try and stifle the burst of laughter, but failed miserably, and took a moment to compose herself.

"Wow... So... I... I uh, Didn't know what you wanted so there's a little bit of everything." The healer grinned up at her.

"That works for me!" Amber leaned against him, watching him eat. Fenris stood by the fireplace before motioning for the rogue to join him.

"Adia, there is something we need to discuss." The tone in his voice made her go pale, and she started nervously twisting her braid.

"Ah... Um... Okay. What is it?" She caught the confused look on her sister's face, which changed to a smile after a moment. What was going on? Fenris held his hands out and drew the redhead closer.

"Why the sudden fear?" She looked at the floor.

"The last time you sounded this serious you left..." One hand tilted her chin up to meet his gaze, and he was smiling slightly.

"I was a fool back then, remember? Besides, I have no desire to have your sister try and roast me alive again. No, what I want to say is..." He cupped her cheek, the nails of his gauntlet grazing Adia's skin. "I had wanted to court you properly, but apparently we skipped over some parts of the process. I meant what I said though: I would and will follow you anywhere from now on. I will stay by your side forever, if you wish it. I will defend you from harm, shelter you from danger, and see your enemies dead before they can get to you. Whatever the future holds, I want us to see it together." There was silence for a moment, which unfortunately broken by Anders:

"Why does that sound like a marriage proposal?" Amber quickly put her hand over his mouth and sighed. Fenris blushed slightly, still smiling at Adia.

"I suppose in a way, it is... I confess I do not know what to do now..." The archer's eyes went wide, and for the first time ever she was well and truly speechless. The blush coloring her cheeks intensified at the healer's remark.

"Adia, give the man a response already!" Amber commanded.

"Yes!" The redhead all but tackled the warrior to the ground, kissing him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Ah, there's what I was waiting for!" Amber said with a giggle.

"That was the most unorthodox proposal I've ever seen..." Anders teased.

"I challenge you to do better, mage!" Fenris shot back, laughing.

"Ah-ah, Ignore the glowy, spell-making people," Adia ordered, nuzzling against him. For a few minutes the world consisted of only the two of them. When Adia next looked up, they were alone in the library. "Well... Where did they scurry off to?" she wondered, blinking in slight confusion. "We weren't being that bad... Were we?"

"I'm not sure," Fenris answered with a shrug. "I saw Amber leave in a bit of a hurry, and Anders went after her as fast as he could. Perhaps they simply wished to give us a moment for it to... Settle?"

"In a hurry? Was something wrong?"

"I don't know." The rogue got to her feet and looked around, blushing slightly.

"Maybe making out in the middle of the library wasn't a good idea."

"I think it was understandable, considering the circumstances," Fenris conceded, standing and taking her hand. "I was serious, though: I really am at a loss for what happens now."

"We take it one day at a time, like we have been." She got up on her tip-toes, bringing her face up to his. "I knew when I first met you, you were something special. I love you, Fenris."

"And I you, Adia Hawke. I really must make sure to thank Anso again. That a random chance would lead me to the woman I have given my heart to... Perhaps there is something to this Maker after all."

"Who knows? If He is still with us, I'll have to thank Him for bringing you into my life." They shared a quick kiss.

"Should we find your sister? Or did you wish to find Merrill and share the news?"

"Well... Let's find Amber and make sure everything is okay... With our luck as it's been her rushing out kinda concerns me. But if she's knocking boots with Justice or Anders we can go find Merrill."

"I would hope they aren't doing that in the hallway. The mage is far from up to any... Strenuous activity," Fenris shot back with a smirk. Adia poked her head into said hallway, scanning for the mages. She saw Anders leaning against the wall by the stairs, eyes closed, but Amber wasn't anywhere around.

"Anders? Is everything all right? Where's Amber?"

"She's upstairs," he answered, eyes still closed. "I'm just mentally preparing myself to climb these Maker-forsaken things..." Adia walked up to him, concerned.

"Do you want some help? Or if you want, I'll go get Amber and you two can have my room for the night if the stairs are going to be too hard." The healer shook his head.

"I'll be all right. But... Could you go and talk to her… Please?"

"What's wrong with her?" Anders opened his eyes and frowned.

"She'll tell you it's nothing... That she doesn't want to ruin your happy news... But she got a bit upset when she heard Fenris' comment."

"What, my challenge to you to do better on your proposal?" the Elf asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, that..." The archer was still unsure what the issue was, when it suddenly came to her, and she got serious.

"...Why would she get up- Oh. Well...excuse me, boys." She headed up the stairs and knocked on Amber's door. "Amber?"

"Adia?" The red-eyed girl opened the door, Shadowfade in her arms. "What's the matter?" There was a tight line around her mouth, which Adia knew meant she was bothered by something.

"Nothing's the matter with me. What's the matter with you? And don't tell me nothing. You can't lie to me." Amber went and sat back down on her bed.

"Why would anything be wrong?"

"I can see it in your face. Amber, what's wrong?" The archer sat next to her twin, who smiled sadly.

"I'll be fine. You should be downstairs with Fenris, yelling out the door for all of Hightown to hear the good news."

"Fenris can wait. You were around a lot longer than he's been and you'll always come first. So, tell your little sister what's wrong or I'm going to sleep in here with you and you're not getting any alone time with Justice or Anders." She grinned broadly, and Amber turned scarlet.

"That's unfair!" she argued.

"Well, I'm sure you'll find a way to pay me back, but I'm serious. I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong." The mage let Shadowfade go and hugged her sister tight.

"I'm just glad that at least one of us can be the blushing bride and continue the family name." Adia chuckled and tickled her.

"Amber... Don't give up so easily." Amber laughed and swatted her hands away.

"What are you talking about?"

"Give Anders some time, I'm sure we'll have a double wedding." Now Amber's expression became wistful, and Adia was wondering if there'd been something she'd missed. The mages had been together for years, so what could possibly-

"He can't ask me to marry him, Adia... Mages aren't allowed." Adia blinked and stared at her twin like she'd suddenly sprouted more heads.

"Amber... Since when has Anders done ANYTHING that mages are _supposed_ to do?" There was silence for a moment.

"…Well, okay... Granted... But the Chantry won't perform the ceremony. Even with Fenris being an Elf from Tevinter, the Grand Cleric will marry you."

"We don't have to stay in Kirkwall for you to be married. We can go somewhere else where no one knows you two are mages."

"Adia, you do realize that Anders isn't exactly subtle about his gifts, and I stick out like a sore thumb?" The elder Hawke quipped as she waved her hands dismissively. "Short of someone in the Wardens doing it, I don't think I'll be walking the aisle anytime soon. But enough of my whining... We have a lot to plan for you now."

"Amber, you will get married, one way or the other. We don't have to have one in the Chantry. You can marry before the Maker without the Grand Cleric and without that blasted place. The Maker has blessed us so far with each other, a loving mother and father, and two wonderful men." They heard a noise at the door, and turned to see Anders standing there, looking a little confused and fearful.

"Should I come back?" he wondered.

"No, you're fine," Adia assured him as she whispered to Amber: "Just remember what I said. It'll be fine."

"You look happier, at least..." the healer ventured. Amber looked up and took a deep breath. It was now or never…

"Anders, can I ask you something?"

"Um, sure..."

"If we could... By some means... Would you **want** to..." They both blush and stare at each other.

"Your facial expressions say it all," Adia told them, grinning.

"They do?" Anders asked.

"Any more sweetness and I think I might get a cavity or something."

"You're so mean!" Amber shouted, swatting at the rogue's arm. The blonde leaned against the wall and gave a slight smile.

"We're happy for you, Adia. And don't worry about us. We'll figure something out... Or just raise a family in eternal sin the rest of our lives..."Adia snickered and rubbed hr arm where her twin had managed to connect.

"Well... We can always ask the Choir Boy." Anders grimaced and rolled his eyes.

"Oh yes, that's **exactly** what I want to do: Ask the man who wears Andraste's head in his crotch to marry me to a fellow mage under the nose of the Grand Cleric."

"You know, he owes us," Amber argued after a moment of considering it. "We've helped him quite a bit over the years with his family and trying to get him a say in Starkhaven politics. It's the least he could do..."

"My thoughts exactly," Adia agreed. "Don't worry, I'll talk to Sebastian and then we can get planning started. That is if that's what the two of you want." She looked at Anders, realizing the girls were talking about getting married and he had neither answered nor asked.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" the healer wondered, tilting his head when he saw her questioning look.

"Well... You never verbally answered Amber." Anders paled for a minute, then quickly crossed the room and sat next to his lover. He licked his lips and looked into her eyes, seeing the depth of emotions swimming in them. Justice made his presence known in the back of his mind, unsure of why Anders hesitated.

"You know what I think of you, right?" the former Warden finally asked

"Yes," she replied with a small nod.

"You accepted me as I am, and went above anything I could ever have imagined to help Justice. We both love you more than anything, and would gladly take on the Knight Commander herself to keep you safe. But is this what you want? A possessed mage and a Fade Spirit? You would be happy with us?" Adia started grinning.

"From the looks of what was going on on the sofa in the library, I'd say she'd be VERY happy." Amber merely sighed and grabbed the blonde's shirt, pulling him forward and kissing him so hard the rogue was sure that one of them was going to have bruises. When she pulled back, Anders was speechless, his jaw hanging slightly slack.

"That answer your question, Ser Mage?" He nodded and finally found his voice.

"Maker's breath, you're always so insistent..."

"You'll get used to it," she shot back, now looking over at Adia. :Now if you don't mind, sister, we have some unfinished business to get back to..."

"You two have fun then," Adia said as she headed for the door. "Just... My room is right under yours. Don't shake my lights again." The response was Amber sending a burst of magick to slam the door closed. Fenris chuckled as he stepped away from the banister overlooking the main hall.

"So, was the matter resolved?"

"It is," she told him, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on her shoulder. "Now the hard part is going to be convincing Sebastian to marry them."

"Just convince him it's what the Maker wants. I'm sure he'll trip over himself to do it then. Better yet, have Varric convince him. That Dwarf could say the sky was falling, and the city would immediately head for Darktown to avoid it…" Taking Adia's hand, he led her towards the stairs, his smile turning into a wicked grin. "What say we skip dinner tonight? I believe I'd like to make good on my threat from earlier." It took Adia a few moments to catch his meaning, and then she nuzzled him and blushed.

"You spend too much time with Isabella."

"So do you, but I haven't complained about that, have I?" He picked her up and continued down the stairs, pausing only long enough to kick the door to Adia's room closed once they were inside. Meanwhile, Amber's door opened a crack, and Justice peered out with a satisfactory smile.

"Your sister seems preoccupied, Amber. It is-" He turned back towards the bed, where his eyes popped out of his head. The dark-haired girl had stripped out of her robe, and instead wore a white satin nightgown that made her seem much younger.

"I thought we might play a game," she said, voice as soft and supple as her outfit. Justice raised an eyebrow, but did not move.

"What sort of game?"

"I'll be the innocent, naïve mage…" She stalked towards him, hips swaying. "And you can be the naughty Fade Spirit come to claim me…" She was in his arms a moment later, the primal growl erupting from his throat as he kissed her enough to send shivers down her spine.

"As you wish…"


	41. A Little Birdie's Wedding

Though the idea of a double wedding had appealed to both girls, they had agreed to space them out so each could have their own version of a "perfect day". The next two months passed in a whirlwind as Amber used the twin's considerable leverage in the city to get everything worked out for her sister's wedding. Clothes were made in record time, the Chantry decked out in its finest, and the Viscount's Hall reserved, decorated, and merely awaiting the party-goers. Amber knocked on her sister's door the day of, after having sent Bodahn to fetch the carriage that would take them to the Chantry.

"Adia, you all right in here?" The redhead was pacing about, wringing her hands as she kept looking at the dress on the mannequin. She was still in her slip, and the mage sighed heavily. This was going to take some intervention…

"I... I think I'm all right. I don't know."

"You're not even dressed... Adia, are... Are you nervous?"

"No!" came the vehement statement. Then Adia frowned. "Maybe slightly... Okay... A lot." Amber shut the door and giggled a bit.

"Why in the Maker's name are you nervous? Do you honestly think something's going to go wrong, or that Fenris is going to run away again? Because I have a pirate standing by for just such an emergency." Isabella was under strict orders to hogtie the warrior if he even so much as **glanced** at the door.

"Anything could go wrong," Adia replied, words tumbling out faster as she went on. "Given our luck a group of bandits could decide to crash the whole thing, or Fenris escapes through a window, or the Chantry could catch on fire from someone knocking over a candle, or-" She was suddenly enveloped in a tight hug.

"Nothing is going to go wrong, sister. I'm sure Mother and Father are both going to make sure you have a perfect day. Although... The Chantry catching on fire wouldn't hurt my feelings as long as we're not in it."

"Well, if that happens at least we'll have a nice bonfire. I don't know why I'm so nervous..." The archer pulled away and plopped down onto a chair, the slip poofing up around her. "It just doesn't seem... Real. Like this is a dream."

"Well, even if it **is** a dream, we can't have you walking down the aisle in just your slip. Now let me help you into this," Amber told her, lifting the dress clear of its stand. As she did so two daggers clatter to the floor, and she looked at her twin, blinking.

"What? I didn't feel right without them. Be thankful I didn't decide to make a place to put my bow on that tent of a dress." The mage began laughing.

"You're the one who said you liked the design, Adia. Besides, I think it looks amazing on you."

"I do like it, but honestly... How often do I wear dresses? They feel funny."

"Well, after this, the only dresses you need to worry about wearing are the one for my wedding, and then whenever any kids we might have get married." She tightened the corset, and Adia sucked in a sharp breath.

"Maker! Any tighter and I think my chest will suffocate me before I can get down the aisle." The red-eyed girl smirked and patter her shoulder.

"Just making sure you're not hiding anything extra in there, dear sister. Now then, the carriage is outside, and I'm sure you have a very... Fidgety Elf waiting at the altar for you." Opening the door, Amber tugged and prodded her sister out of her room, and the out the front door, where Bodahn and Sandal were waiting with the carriage. Both were in formal attire for the day. The older Dwarf hopped down to help the girls up and in.

"Mistress Adia, you look positively stunning. Messere Fenris' eyes are going to pop out of his head when he sees you."

"Thank you, Bodahn," Adia replied with a slight blush. "As amusing as that sounds...I hope his eyes stay in. It won't be as much fun if he can't see anything anymore. And you and Sandal look very handsome." The blonde Dwarf started laughing and clapping, and then Bodahn had the horses trotting off for the Chantry. Awaiting the Hawkes' arrival were Sebastian and Anders. The Prince was dressed in Chantry robes with the Vael crest, and Anders was wearing the finery he'd gotten from Orlais years ago.

"Maker's breath Adia, you look so... Different," the healer stated.

"You look lovely," Sebastian added.

"Different doesn't mean bad, Sebastian," the healer retorted, extending a hand to get first Amber, and then Adia down safely.

"Thank you. You two clean up nice yourselves," the redhead said. Then she bit her lip and looked down at her feet. "This... Sounds so much better in my head...but I have to know. He's here, right?" Both men looked confused, and then Anders chuckled.

"Yes Adia, Fenris is here. Pacing nervously, wanting a drink, and being threatened by Varric and Isabella to stay put, but yes."

"Told you," Amber teased.

"You can't fault me for being nervous about it." She suddenly got a contemplative look on her face. "...I could go for a drink myself. That sounds amazing right now. Can we get back on the carriage and go to the Hanged Man... Just for a second." Amber and Anders both sighed, and the Prince looked taken aback.

"...No, now get in there, get married, and then you can drink to your little heart's content," the blonde mage gently ordered.

"...Kill joy." With that, the procession began, with Sebastian leading the way and carrying the Chant of Light book reverently in front of him. The music began playing, and the guests all quieted down. At the altar, Varric lightly elbowed Fenris as they both took their places. Amber followed Sebastian up the aisle, taking her place at the altar. As all eyes turned towards the doors, Anders hooked Adia's arm into his and smiled.

"Still don't know why you asked me to do this, but... Are you ready?"

"Because I wanted you to do this. I don't need another reason. Just... Don't let me trip over my own feet. My legs already feel wobbly. I don't like this... I'm never off balance." Adia tightened her grip on the healer's arm for a moment, swallowing hard.

"I won't let go until Fenris takes you. I promise." As they began walking, the redhead's eyes focused solely on the Elf waiting at the altar in his new suit. His jaw fell slightly open when he saw her, and he just… Stared. It took Varric nudging him in the ribs for the warrior to take Adia's hand when they reached his side. Anders leaned forward and whispered something to him, and the Elf nodded and tightened his grip on his bride. Satisfied, the healer sat down.

"You look... You are..." He took a breath to calm his racing heart. "You are more than I deserve, but I hope to prove how much I love you, Adia"

"You look like a dream come true... This is real right?"

"If it is a dream, then I do not ever wish to wake from it."

"Me either." The Grand Cleric proceeded to read from the Chant of Light, but neither of them really heard it, focusing still on each other. After a bit Varric pulled the rings from his pocket, and handed them each one. It was time for their vows.

"Adia, I have not always been the man you should have had, but I swear to you, I will never let any harm come to you. You are the woman I love, and nothing will ever tear us apart again."

"Fenris, you will never have to face the world alone again. You are the man I love and I swear I will be by your side forever no matter what comes our way." With the exchange of the rings done (amid Isabella making kissy faces so that Adia had to stifle a giggle), Grand Cleric Elthina lifted her hands and ended the ceremony:

"I now declare before the Maker and Andraste, that these two are now husband and wife. Fenris, you may kiss your bride."

"With pleasure." He tipped Adia back, kissing her slightly rough, to which she responded by wrapping her arms around his neck. Elthina, Sebastian, and most of the nobles were shocked into silence, but Adia did not care. Finally the couple broke apart, both a little breathless.

"I love you, Fenris."

"And I you."

"Go with the Maker's blessing," The Grand Cleric stated as she found her voice.

"Three cheers for the happy couple!" Varric called out, to which their group shouted (to the further confusion of the nobility):

"Huzzah! Huzzah! Huzzah!" Fenris practically ran down the aisle, Adia keeping pace with him as they headed for the carriage and Bodahn. Following suit, their friends came thundering after them.

"Drink. I want a drink. Now!" Adia proclaimed once they'd gotten outside.

"Then we're off to the party, Mistress. Hold tight!" Bodahn exclaimed as he cracked the whip once the happy couple were aboard. The horses took off, and Isabella called out:

"We'll meet you there, sweet thing!" Inside the carriage, Adia cuddled up to her new husband, unable to stop smiling.

"You know this means you can't run away again, right? And what did Anders whisper to you, by the way?"

"He said that if I hurt you in any way, Amber would be the least of my worries. He's rather protective of you, more so than your actual brother."

"Anders is like the big brother I always wanted." She giggled, but then frowned a little. "I didn't actually see Carver at all, did you?"

"I did. He was in the back, but Merrill pointed him out. She's become skilled at spotting Templars."

"Or at just spotting my brother. I'm glad he was there at least. We didn't exactly part on good terms last time..."

"Yes, embedding an arrow in his shoulder was probably not the definition of "sibling love"."

"Well... It's better than where I thought I was aiming at the time." The rogue shook her head, resting it on his shoulder. "I don't want to talk about this anymore. It's a happy day. A day for fun, and celebration, and I don't know about you; but drinking until we're extremely silly."

"I had thought that was a given, considering it's **our **wedding." They arrived at the hall, and Fenris helped her down. Bodahn nodded to the two of them.

"We'll see you inside once we get these beasts stabled." The couple were making their way up the vast steps, when they heard:

"Excuse me, but have you lovebirds seen a party around here?!" Standing in front of other carriages was the rest of the group, all grinning. Fenris figured they must've galloped the horses to make it as fast s they did.

"Isabella... You started the party with out us, didn't you?" Adia teased.

"Why sweet thing, I would never-"

"Oh piss off and let's get this celebration started!" Aveline interrupted, brushing past the pirate. When the group had recovered from that shock, they followed the Guard Captain and her husband to the front doors, which Aveline threw open. Immediately, the servants in charge of the hall all bowed.

"Come on, let's get to the good stuff before the nobility arrives," Varric stated.

"We're going to scar these nobles, I just know it," Adia predicted.

"You mean we haven't already?" Anders wondered.

"And here I thought mages out in the open would be the scandal to wreck Hightown," Amber added.

"But instead it's Adia and Fenris getting drunk at their wedding?" Merrill asked.

"And maybe doing more of what they did at the altar?" the pirate chimed in. "Now **that** was a kiss!" Adia turned as red as her hair.

"Well... Considering how... Intense... Our relationship could get, did you expect anything else? That was light compared to most times. Now... Let's get this party started!" She practically dragged Fenris to the wine table. By the time the other nobles arrived, she, Fenris, Varric, and Isabella were at least a half bottle each into drinking. Sebastian came over, looking shocked.

"This isn't the Hanged Man, you know!" he admonished. The storyteller scoffed and waved him away.

"Oh ease up, Choir Boy! If the bride and groom are drinking, we can too!"

"And besides, the Hanged Man is more fun!" Isabella added.

"Ooh, maybe we could plays cards here!" the Dalish suggested.

"Sebastian, lighten up," Adia told him. "Have a drink with us! It's a celebration, not a mass." She then grinned at Merrill. "...As amazing as that idea sounds, I think we should wait to play cards until we're actually at the Hanged Man. I don't think the group of us getting naked in front of the city's nobility is such a good idea." Amber opened her mouth to compliment Adia on her restraint, but then Carver came to the table. She and Anders immediately vacated, and the Templar stood there staring at the redhead.

"I... Congratulations, sister, Fenris," he finally managed. Adia nearly choked on her drink, but regained her composure.

"...Thank you, Carver. I... Wasn't sure you were going to come."

"Of course I was! I couldn't miss my sister's wedding..." He looked down for a moment. "Mother would never have forgiven me." Adia cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Yes she would have, and you know it. Now, sit down and have a drink with our friends. I'm going to collect Amber and Anders." She headed outside, where Anders was leaning against the wall watching Amber pace. "And we're pacing... Why?"

"...Because it's better than wanting to char Carver into a melted suit and bones?" the mage explained without missing a beat. Anders seemed a bit shocked by that.

"Sweetheart, I'm the violent one, remember?" Adia sighed and put a hand on her sister's shoulder, getting her to hold still.

"Amber... Please. Just for today, can we pretend we're still a family? I know it's a lot to ask, and I shouldn't be asking it of you. Not after what he did... But I don't want anyone to be upset. I just want to have a good time, scar the nobles, and do really naughty things to my new husband." The elder Hawke seemed very hesitant.

"I..." she began, as Anders nodded and smiled at his lover.

"Amber, for one night, I can pretend things didn't happen. For Adia's sake."

"For you, Adia, I might even hug that blighted idiot..." Amber said after a moment of contemplation.

"That might scar **him**," the healer teased.

"Look at it this way: If you're nice to him, he'll think something is up and that'll scare him even more and make it very uncomfortable. So you'll get to have a little fun with it!" Adia suggested with a devilish grin. Both mages began grinning broadly, and the trio returned to the table. Adia immediately dropped into Fenris' lap and stated: "As I am the bride, I am demanding that everyone at this table get along with each other. Just for tonight. Does everyone agree?"

"I'll drink to that!" Isabella agreed.

"Me too!" the Dwarf added.

"Yay friends!" Merrill cheered. Aveline sighed and smiled.

"I can let the antics slide for a night, Adia. After all, you helped make my wedding a wonderful day."

"I'll second that, love," Donnic said as he kissed her.

"Of course we can all get along, Adia," Sebastian promised.

"...Of course." Carver looked unsure as he said it.

"For one night," Anders approved as Amber nodded.

"Agreed." She then went over and hugged Carver, who stiffened.

"Carver, are you afraid of Amber?" Fenris wondered with a smirk.

"...Of course not!" he insisted, not relaxing until she'd let go.

"You do seem a bit jumpy, my friend," the Prince noticed.

"And you still haven't had anything to drink yet, Sebastian!" Adia realized as she pouted at him.

"Lady Adia, I do not drink. Wine leads to paths I'd rather not walk again."

"Are those paths filled with loose women, drunken singing, and regretful mornings?" the pirate inquired. There was a long pause as Sebastian blushed.

"...Yes." Fenris slammed a bottle in front of him and grinned.

"Then drink up!"

"Sebastian, I give you my word that no one will take advantage of you," Adia swore, meeting Isabella's gaze for a moment. "Please. Just one." He sighed and finally relented, pouring a glass for himself.

"Just one."

"Carver, what about you?" Merrill wanted to know.

"The Knight Commander would string me up if she knew I was drinking."

"Wait... You're on duty here?" Aveline gave him a sideways glance.

"We're always on duty," Carver explained.

"That's a bit much, though," Donnic argued. "Even Aveline gives us time off. You need it to clear your head sometimes." Adia also gave her brother an odd look.

"No, you're not on duty. Meredith be damned, she's not ruining my fun." She pushed the bottle in front of him. "Drink."

"Adia..." Sebastian smiled at him and winked.

"I won't tell if you won't, Ser Carver."

"...All right. One glass." Varric laughed and brought out his notebook.

"That's the spirit, Junior." When everyone had a full glass, Adia held hers up.

"To family!"

"Family!" they all echoed, draining their glasses. Not wasting any time, both Fenris and Adia got them all new drinks.

"Adia, I only consented to one glass," Sebastian chided.

"Me too," Carver added.

"But the bride insists otherwise," Fenris pointed out. "And it is **her** day."

"It is!" Adia agreed, grinning over her own glass. "And I am sure there are many more toasts to be made! Please, Sebastian." She gave him a cute, innocent smile. "And Carver... You're my brother! Drink with me!"

"Adia, if the Knight Captain or Knight Commander catches me, I will be so dead..." Carver insisted. Sebastian was also not buying it.

"I do not wish for anyone to see what I am like drunk."

"Oh stop your whining!" Isabella spoke up. "Drink, eat, and be merry!"

"It is my wedding day and there are explicit instructions not to allow Meredith or any Templars into this hall," the archer informed them. "Now drink, little brother! It will be fun!" As Carver kept frowning, Anders finally decided to get involved.

"Hey Carver, I'll make a wager with you."

"What sort of wager?"

"I'll drink two glasses for each of yours. Whoever gets drunk first has to proclaim that the opposing side isn't as bad as they thought." The twins immediately started snickering, and Adia went along with it.

"And I shall match each of your drinks, Carver. We'll make a game!"

"But Anders-" the Dalish began, before both Isabella and Varric clapped a hand over her mouth. There was no way they could miss out on seeing this.

"I'll just watch this, thank you," Aveline told them.

"I doubt I have the stamina to keep up either," Donnic added.

"Sebastian, shall you be participating as well?" Fenris wondered. The Chantry Prince seemed to be thinking about it.

"The Grand Cleric won't find out?" he finally asked.

"We promise," Adia swore. "She won't know a thing, Sebastian." A moment later, the last Vael tipped his glass back and pointed at Anders.

"You're on!" Carver followed suit.

"Prepare to lose, mage!" As Anders grinned wider than he ever had before, Adia nuzzled Fenris and whispered to him:

"This is going to be great..."

"Not for Carver or Sebastian…" She leaned up and kissed him with a giggle.

"No, I meant great for us."

"Ah, I see." A few hours later, there were numerous drunk people at the table, Adia being one of them. She was laughing at Carver's eyes trying to focus while his head rested on the table. Sebastian had Isabella in his lap, apparently not caring who saw him. Aveline and Donnic were beginning to show signs of being drunk, while Varric and Merrill were merely tipsy. Amber refrained from drinking any more wine, and Anders was currently on his third bottle, with even Justice laughing at the absurdity of it all.

"So, can we expect the same at your wedding, Amber?" Sebastian wondered, laughing a bit.

"I doubt it," she replied with a slight shake of her head.

"Noooooo..." Adia said, giggling as she lay draped over Fenris. "Amber doesn't drink. It'll be a much more sophisticated wedding." Carver suddenly sat up.

"Wait... Wedding? Who's marrying Amber?"

"Never you mind, Carver," the rogue dismissed. "Besides, you're getting behind Anders! He's already finished his drink!" But the Templar was not deterred so easily.

"No... No, no..." He pointed a finger at his eldest sister. "Who is it? What family? Do they know?"

"Junior, either you're even more clueless when you're drunk, or you're in denial," Varric told him. Adia groaned and slid another glass towards him.

"Anders, Carver. Now drink!" The young man blinked for a moment before chugging his drink. Amber felt very uneasy, but tried to hide it. Adia looked at the healer and giggled. "How're you holding up there?"

"Just fine!" he answered with a huge grin as he took another drink. "This is fun." Adia suddenly slammed her hand on the table as an amazing idea came to her.

"When this is over, we should all go back to the Hanged Man and play strip Diamondback!" Isabella pulled a deck of cards out from somewhere.

"Why wait?"

"There are still nobles here," Aveline reminded the pirate, who shrugged.

"So they'll get a show and see how the other half lives."

"It'll be fun! C'mon, Aveline!" Merrill insisted as she clapped.

"YES!" Adia shouted. "I demand it!" The Guard Captain looked a bit disturbed.

"If you insist," Fenris replied with a grin, clearing space on the table.

"...This is not a good idea," Amber warned. Varric chuckled and patted her arm.

"It'll be fine, Fire Eyes. Maybe those uptight idiots will take a hint and leave."

"Who's in?" the pirate wanted to know, beginning to shuffle.

"Me!" the Dalish declared.

"Deal me in, Rivaini."

"We are," Fenris said as he put an arm around Adia.

"Think I'll sit this one out," the healer told them.

"Me too," the red-eyed girl agreed.

"I'm in," Donnic spoke up. Aveline looked at her husband like he'd grown another head. Sebastian started laughing and raised his half-full glass.

"That's the spirit, man! So am I!" Now everyone turned to stare at the Prince in amazement, and Adia began laughing,

"BEST. WEDDING. EVER!" But Carver stood up, albeit a bit wobbly.

"Leaving now..."

"NO!" Adia commanded. "If you stay... You get to see Isabella's naughty bits!"

"But... I don't want to see-"Isabella leaned over and whispered something, and Carver plopped right back down. "I'll stay!"

"Deal the cards, Isabella!" the bride insisted. The game proceeded, with Adia eventually losing track of the rest of the party, the game, and then the rest of the group.

* * *

><p>The redhead woke up in her bed to the sight of a naked Elf. Her head was pounding slightly, and she sat up with a groan. "Regretting last night at all?" Fenris wondered, sitting up slowly as well.<p>

"I... Have no idea. I don't think I am." She took in the nail marks running down his back and began giggling. "Well... It would seem we had a good night from the look of you." He gave her a feral grin and pointed to a few bit marks marring her shoulders.

"I left my own marks on you, so it seems." He seemed confused by the room. "How did we get home?"

"Well, one possible answer is a wizard did it. The next is Amber and Anders made sure we got here safe and locked us in the room together."

"Watching out for us like a good brother and sister? I could get used to that." He came around the bed and hugged her. "But what I am more interested in getting used to is being your husband. Fenris Hawke..." With no family name that he cared to remember, it had been an easy choice for the warrior to take on Adia's family name. It was a lineage worth being part of.

"I like the sound of that... And I like that you being my husband means you can't run away again." She gave him a playful smile.

"You're not going to let me live that down for a long time, are you?"

"Only if it truly bothers you, Fenris. I'm only teasing." She kissed the back of his hand when he brushed it against her cheek.

"I deserve it, at least every so often. But I am through dwelling on the past. What matters now is our future. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Adia leaned up and gave him a quick kiss before stretching. "Mm... Maybe we should go and see if anyone else is up." The Elf threw on a pair of pants and handed his wife a robe.

"Probably the mages working on their manifesto again."

"Or taking care of a room full of people with hangovers…" No longer naked, they headed for the main sitting room, where Varric was on the couch, scribbling in his notebook. He looked up at them and smiled.

"Well, well, the lovebirds are up! Have a good time last night?"

"Good morning, Varric. What I can remember of last night was fun," Adia told him, trying to peek at his notes. But the storyteller shook his head and closed the book.

"Uh-uh, no peeking little Birdie! I'm not finished with that scene yet. I'll show it to you when I am."

"Which scene?" Fenris wondered, feeling a bit apprehensive.

"The party scene and the aftermath. I can't wait to see what happens today."

"What do you mean? What happened?" Adia wanted to know, blinking in confusion. Varric winked and pointed towards the rest of the mansion.

"Tell you what: Go see who's in the library, and I'll fill in the details." The couple eyed him warily before following his instructions. Curled up on one of the loveseats was Merrill, Anders jacket draped over her. The healer and Amber were asleep on the couch, with the dark-haired girl nestled on top of her lover. Shadowfade was sleeping on the back of the sofa in a furry ball.

"Merrill has her own room. Why is she out here?" the warrior wondered.

"Because Daisy's room is occupied," Varric answered matter-of-factly.

"...This I have to see..." Adia said as she made a beeline for the young Elf's room. Much to her surprise, she saw Isabella sprawled on the bed, completely naked. The pirate was lying next to Sebastian, who was under the sheets, but naked from at least the waist up. Adia and Fenris exchanged shocked, slightly horrified glances before the redhead quickly closed the door. "...I ...I can't unsee that."

"Neither can I..." Varric once again came up, chuckling softly.

"Ah yes, one half of the bed exchange has been discovered. Though she'd just seen what she never thought possible, still the middle Hawke headed for her sister's room to see what else could surprise her. Aveline and Donnic, clothes and armor scattered all over the floor, were asleep in the mages' bed, arms around each other.

"...Aveline looks very... Happy," Fenris commented.

"This is less traumatizing than what we just witnessed in Merrill's room," Adia agreed, closing the door and giggling. "Well! It seems like the Hawke estate turned into the Rose for a night!"

"So it seems..." A sudden thought struck the Elf. "Is Carver here as well?"

"No Elf, he left after losing a few hands. I assume he's at the Templar barracks sleeping off a hangover," the Dwarf assured him.

"We must have thrown one hell of a party." Fenris put an arms around his bride and smiled at her.

"I believe we did."

"It was pretty amazing," Varric agreed. "All the nobles will be scandalized and gossiping for weeks, and the lower classes will be lining up to hear this tale." The human rogue grinned and shook her head at him.

"And I'm sure the tale will have some of your famous embellishments, Ser Dwarf. Like, someone swinging from the lights and doing back flips down the stairs." But the storyteller raised an eyebrow and grinned like he knew a secret.

"Embellish? Birdie, why lie when telling the truth is just as good." Again, the newlyweds exchanged slightly horrified looks with each other.

"...Varric. What did we do last night?" Adia asked, partially afraid to know.

"You'll find out soon enough."

"You wicked man!"

"Were the mages awake and aware the whole night?" Fenris wondered, already knowing the answer.

"They were the ones who carried you both here, with the others stumbling after them, so I'd say so."

"We'll just have to ask them when they wake up... Varric, at least tell me we all had a good time." Adia looked slightly upset, and Varric put a hand over his heart.

"I swear by my good name that you had a wonderful time, Lord and Lady Hawke." Adia took Fenris' hand and squeezed it.

"That has a nice ring to it."

"Yes, it does." At that moment, Merrill peeked around the corner.

"Oh, you two look so happy!"

"Merrill! I'm sorry, did we wake you?" the archer quickly apologized.

"No, I was getting up anyway," the Dalish insisted. "I usually try and help Orana with breakfast, but I think it's nearly lunchtime by now. Did you all just wake up?"

"We did. Everyone else is still asleep as well."

"Anders is up, but he doesn't want to disturb Amber," Merrill told them. "And I guess we should get the others up so they can eat something..."

"Do you really want to see the state they are in?" Fenris questioned.

"Not really, no... Isabella and Sebastian are still... Busy, I take it?" the young Elf blushed as she said it.

"I... They didn't **look** busy..." Adia replied, blushing slightly herself. "I... I think we'll just bang on that door and yell from outside."

"What, and scare Choir Boy back to the Chantry? He'll take off like **he's** on fire," the Dwarf quipped.

"Varric... Something tells me that once he wakes up and sees who he's in bed with, he's going to run. And he might not speak to us again for a long time," Adia brought up.

"...Would that be so bad?" Fenris finally asked.

"Who won't speak to us?" Aveline was slowly making her way down the stairs, Donnic right behind her. Both were holding their heads with one hand, but at least had gotten dressed in light shirts and pants. Adia grinned broadly at the couple.

"Have a good time, did we?"

"From what I can remember, yes," Donnic answered with a sheepish smile.

"We need to thank Amber and Anders for letting us have their room," Aveline added as she kissed his cheek. "Where are they, anyway?"

"In the library. But, if you want a good chuckle, peek in Merrill's room"

"...Why?" Aveline was immediately suspicious, even more so when the other redhead smiled brightly.

"Do it." With no warning coming from either Fenris or Varric, Donnic shrugged and opened the door.

"Well, I'm curious." His stare of utter disbelief roused Aveline's need to know.

"Donnic, what-" She looked in, felt her jaw falls open, and all but slammed the door closed. "ADIA!" Both guardsman immediately recoiled from the noise and held their heads. "Damn hangover..." Adia went into a giggle-fit

"What has been seen cannot be unseen! I share my pain with everyone I love!"

"That was cruel!" the Guard Captain challenged.

"That was amusing," Fenris countered with a smirk. Merrill stood on her toes and waved to them.

"...May I see?"

"Miss Merrill, that scene is not for innocent eyes," Donnic cautioned. "Trust me." The Dalish pouted, but dropped the subject.

"Daisy, it's Rivaini doing what she does best. Trust me, that's all you need to know," Varric assured her.

"I'm sorry, Aveline," Adia finally relented. "I had to share with someone." A wicked idea came to her, and she once again headed for the library. "Amber? Anders?"

"Adia, fancy seeing you awake!" Anders called, still with Amber lying on his chest. "No ill effects from last night, I guess?"

"No, I've apparently got some "battle" wounds, but nothing lasting." The red-eyed mage stirred and blinked.

"Adia? Where's your husband?"

"...There's something amazing going on in Merrill's room. You need to go see it. Now." But Amber sat up and frowned at her sister. Being one of the few sober ones the previous night, she knew what her sister was referring to

"You mean Isabella and Sebastian? No thank you."

"I'll wait for the screaming and watch him hastily retreat," Anders added. The redhead giggled and shook her head, slightly upset her trick hadn't worked a second time.

"Aveline and Donnic have vacated your room."

"Well, that's a relief. Are they in need of healing at all? Our Guard Captain trying to go toe-to-toe with Fenris was amusing, but I wager she's rather stiff this morning. Plus probably nursing a hangover." Now Adia stared at the healer, caught off-guard

"...Wait...What?"

"When we got back home, you were all three sheets to the wind," Amber explained. "Aveline challenged Fenris to a sword fight in the courtyard, Isabella dragged Sebastian off, and you and Donnic took turns jumping onto the chandelier over the main room and seeing who could hold on the longest." Adia continued to stare at them, hoping they were joking, but knowing it was all true.

"All we heard was "Look, I can fly!" the first time you missed the sofa," Anders added. The rogue blinked a few times.

"...I ...Missed the sofa?"

"A few times. Nothing was broken, but eventually we shut you and Fenris in your room," her sister said. Anders nodded and shrugged.

"I wanted to lock the door, but Varric reminded us there wasn't a need to."

"...Why wasn't there a need to?" The Dwarf came up behind her, snickering.

"It was your wedding night, Birdie. And you were in a room with a bed and your new husband. I was pretty sure you weren't going to come out for a while." Adia turned red, and Fenris walked in, looking perplexed.

"Why are you blushing, Adia?" She rounded on him.

"I... Do you remember **anything** from last night?"

"...I remember starting a game of strip Diamondback."

"That's about what I remember..." She put her head in hands* "Oh... The scandals." Then she started laughing at the gossip that would surely come from this.

Fenris: "...What did I miss?" the warrior sounded very uneasy.

"Stuff," Varric shot back, grinning again.

"A lot of blackmail worthy material," Anders added.

"...Yes." Amber's grin matched Varric's, and Fenris' unease increased.

"You got into a duel with Aveline in the courtyard..." Adia informed him.

"...I did what?"

"She challenged you, and you accepted. I'm not sure who won. It ended up becoming a fistfight... Or something resembling one," the healer explained. Adia began laughing again, and the Elf pursed his lips.

"Then what?"

"After we convinced Donnic to take his wife upstairs and caught your little flying rogue? Threw you in your bedroom and hoped nature would take its course." Fenris actually blushed, but it took the form of a soft glow from his tattoos.

"He's glowing!" the redhead exclaimed.

"I cannot help it, Adia."

"Well, it could be worse, Fenris: You **could** only be tattooed in certain places," Amber teased, to the slight horror of the warrior and archer.

"AMBER!" Adia's eyes nearly bugged out of her head.

"What?!" her twin asked as Anders started snickering.

"You do make a good point, Fire Eyes." Varric brought up with a grin. Adia glanced up at her husband, looking a bit unnerved.

"...How does she know?" Now it was Amber's turn to have her eyes pop out.

"Well, now I definitely know. And didn't want to..."

"**You** were the one who brought it up, sister," the rogue shot back with a grin.

"Yes but... Teasing and knowing are two different things."

"Well, now that everyone's up, we should probably-" Anders started to say, before a tirade from upstairs grabbed everyone's attention.

"SWEET ANDRASTE! WHY AM I NAKED?!" Amber sighed and shook her head, Fenris and Varric looked at each other and shrugged, and the healer began laughing.

"...I have to see this." Adia flew from the library to the bottom of the stairs. Aveline and Donnic came running from the kitchen, and the others gathered behind them. The door to Merrill's room was still closed, but a moment later nearly burst off its hinges as Sebastian raced out, clad only in pants, but carrying the rest of his clothes. Isabella sauntered out after him wrapped in a sheet like it was a cape.

"Doesn't the Chantry teach any manners, your Highness?" she gently admonished. "Not even a kiss goodbye?" As the Prince's jaw fell open, everyone else began laughing. Anders and Adia were loudest of all, holding their sides from the hysterics.

"Oh Isabella..." Amber said as she began laughing as well.

"You... Wicked, horrible woman!" Sebastian finally told her, eyes blazing with righteous fire. But the pirate's smile simply widened.

"Aw, that's not what you were saying last night. In fact, you were practically comparing me to Andraste her-"

"BLASPHEMY!"

"Settle down, Choir Boy," the Dwarf told him. "It's just us here, and no one's running off to tell the Grand Cleric what a bad boy you were."

"And the ones who might are too busy laughing themselves sick," Fenris added, pointing to his wife and Anders now on the floor, and still laughing.

"It's not funny!"

"But it is!" the blonde assured him.

"Sebastian, if you don't want to stand here and be ridiculed, I suggest you get dressed and get back to the Chantry," Aveline suggested, trying to be the voice of reason.

"Oh Sebastian, lighten up!" Adia said as she calmed down. "No one here is going to say anything."

"But I... With Isabella... Vows..."

"Oh come off it, man!" Donnic spoke up. "You saw a pretty lady and went for her, plain and simple." Isabella grinned at the two guardsmen.

"Aveline, your husband fits in so well."

"I have good taste, what can I say?"

"Sebastian, I don't think Andraste or the Maker will blame you," the redhead rogue assured him. "They'll be mad at us for corrupting you!" He thought this over for a moment, and then pointed an accusing finger at her.

"...Yes, that's right! You told me to drink! And Anders." He looked over at the laughing mage. "Why weren't you stumbling around like the rest of us last night?!"

"Trade secret!" Adia frowned at the Chantry Prince.

"Sebastian, are you really that angry with us? You have to admit, it was a good time!" He frowned and shook his head.

"I… Don't remember most of it."

"Isn't that a good thing, considering what you woke up to?" Sebastian blinked at Amber's question, and was forced to concede the point. Meanwhile, Varric was jotting all of this down in his notebook.

"I don't know, Amber... I remember my night with Isabella. It wasn't bad at all," Adia announced, her tone completely innocent.

"No, and neither was my night with Amber," the dark-skinned woman added.

"That's not what I meant..." the red eyes mage stated as she blushed.

"Sebastian, maybe Anders could help you remember? I don't know a spell like that, but maybe he does," Merrill helpfully suggested.

"No, that's quite all right, Merrill! I think I'm going to listen to the good Captain and go back to the Chantry. A bath and a few hours of prayer should make it all better..."

"Well, if you need healing, you know where to find me," Anders offered with a wicked smile. Sebastian groaned and closed his eyes.

"Oh Maker..." But now the archer's interest had been peaked.

"Why would he need a healer? Isabella! Did you hurt Sebastian!?" She tilted her head and shrugged.

"No more than he wanted to be." As the implications of that statement sank in, the Prince raced out the door without any further delay.

"Well now... I wager we won't be seeing him for awhile," the Guard Captain predicted. Donnic chuckled and looked at the Warden mage.

"Anders might." Fenris put an arm around his bride, taking a deep breath before attempting to explain the situation.

"Adia, remember that Anders frequently treats a lot of people from the Rose. And Isabella." The pirate grinned and wrapped the sheet around her a bit more.

"I get around, what can I say?"

"I just figured he treated them for being tired or muscle aches..." Anders rolled his eyes and sighed at Adia's comment.

"I wish that was all..."

"...I don't get it. What am I missing?" Amber smacked her hand to her forehead. Her sister was forever going to be an innocent…

"Adia, people who sleep with a lot of people, like Isabella and the Rose workers, can get... Diseases. Sometimes bad ones. And they can pass it on to their partners."

"Which is why my guardsmen are banned from the Rose," Aveline stated.

"Yet the Templars still go..." her husband noted. Adia grew red-faced as she began to understand that what they were talking about was… Very naughty.

"I... I don't want to talk about this anymore...Who wants breakfast! I know I do!"

"Breakfast was much earlier, Mistress Adia, but lunch is ready for all of you," Bodahn said from the kitchen doorway.

"Food! Food is the best cure for awkward situations!" She grabbed Fenris and practically **ran** for the dining room. The others follow suit, though at a slower pace. Isabella even got dressed before she joined them. When lunch was underway, Fenris handed Adia an envelope and smiled.

"I thought you might want to see this before it gets much later." She took the envelope, staring at it before looking up at him.

"What is it?"

"A wedding present. Amber and Anders helped as well." Both mages flashed them wide grins.

"Your grins are unnerving..." Thea archer opened the envelope and examined its contents. It was a letter from the captain of a pleasure boat, noting that there was passage for two booked for a two-week circle that would stop at various coastal cities in Thedas. It took only a moment before the Elf was tackled by his squealing bride.

"I take it you like it?" he asked with a smile.

"YES!" She looked at her sister and Anders. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome!" they replied in unison.

"When do you leave?" Aveline wondered, remembering her own honeymoon. Adia sheepishly picked up the letter from where it had fallen in her joy.

"Good question... It would appear we leave tomorrow. That doesn't leave much time for packing."

"Actually, we've got most everything set," Amber informed her. "While you were trying to grow wings with Donnic, Anders and I were getting things ready."

"You really are the best sister anyone could have," the archer said as she hugged her twin, who blushed a bit.

"Thanks. I know you'll have fun on your trip, and I'll be waiting to hear all the stories!" Varric raised his hand, still holding his notebook.

"Me first, though!"


	42. Return to Kirkwall

Adia and Fenris were eager to return home to share their experiences with their friends, but also sad that their two weeks of nothing to do but be with each other was over. The ship docked, and the archer stepped off, also slightly happy to put her feet on solid ground again. Though she hadn't gotten sick on this voyage, she still wasn't a fan of ships. However, Aveline and a contingent of her guards were seemingly waiting for the couple. The Guard Captain looked very upset. "Adia! Fenris! Thank the Maker!"

"Aveline...I've been gone for two weeks," the middle Hawke reminded her. "Whatever merchant is accusing me of stealing from them is a liar."

"Damnit, this is serious!" Fenris looked at the squad she'd brought with her, wondering just what was going on.

"Aveline, why are you here with your guards?" he asked. Ice formed in Adia's chest, and she paled as she thought of something.

"...Where's Amber? Where's my sister?"

"They took her, Anders, and Sandal four days ago." Stunned silence followed, and the Elf was the first to find his voice.

"They?"

"Templars, Serrah Fenris," Donnic answered. "They raided the estate." And now the rogue redhead exploded:

"WHY?! If you tell me Carver had ANYTHING to do with this...I will blow that blasted place up myself!" She was screaming, not caring who heard her.

"Meredith led the raid personally," Aveline told her. "Apparently she was afraid that "the mage Champion" was going to start subverting Chantry law. Sebastian was overheard discussing how he intended to do their wedding vows. She ransacked the house and took those three. Merrill only got away because Orana said they were cousins, and merely your servants."

"And you haven't tried to get them back?!" Fenris wondered, slightly angry.

"Our hands are tied, unfortunately," Donnic attempted to explain. "But the First Enchanter has gotten Her Grace involved. And then earlier today-"

"Three Grey Wardens showed up and demanded to see the Knight Commander. They're still there," Aveline interrupted, wanting to get going.

"Where. Are. They?" Adia asked through gritted teeth as her fists clenched. She wished she had her bow on her.

"The Gallows. You have our support, Adia. We're getting them all back, I promise." But Adia was off and running the moment the Guard Captain said "Gallows". Not caring who was in her way, she charged from the docks across the narrow concourse towards that awful place. Fenris was right beside her, and Aveline and the guards followed closely. Adia reached the Templars stronghold and heard arguing coming from the Knight Commander's office. Outside the door stood two men. One was a tall blonde in golden full plate armor, a sword and shield on his back. The other was a dark-haired man in scale mail, with a longbow on his back. The rogue halted as she considered them, and voices from behind the door reached her ears:

"I do not care about "apostates" and "blood magick". You **will** release my subordinate, his lover, and the young Dwarf to me within one quarter of an hour, Knight Commander! And if you don't-" That was a woman's voice, but she didn't recognize it.

"Are you threatening me, Hero?" But that… That was Meredith.

"You're damned right I am!" the stranger continued. "That man is a Grey Warden under my command, and you have kept him long enough. Release them, or I swear I shall march the whole of Weisshaupt Fortress and Ferelden against this accursed city and raze it to the ground!" The door slammed open, and a woman in full plate stormed out, stopping short when she saw the assembled group. But Adia looked right past her to where the Knight Commander was standing behind her desk.

"Where. Is. My. Sister?" A smirk curled Meredith's lips.

"Champion, you return to us. Your sister is fine. She's with your brother currently, I believe." But the nice tone in her voice didn't fool the archer.

"Do not be smart with me, you bitch. You do not know what you are playing with. You had no right to enter my home."

"On the contrary, I had **every** right!" An armored hand was slammed down onto the desk. "Your sister was an apostate, and you were protecting her! I could have you thrown in prison for harboring a fugitive mage."

"Knight Commander, the Hawkes are well-known in Kirkwall. This will not go unnoticed by the people," Aveline warned. The smirk was back in place.

"I am counting on that," the Knight Commander whispered. They heard clanking coming down the hall, and the three strangers reacted immediately.

"Maker's breath! What did they do to you?!" the woman demanded.

"Commander, remember your temper..." the dark-haired archer warned.

"Commander, I need to get Amber... Where is she?" Adia whirled at the sound of Anders' voice, relieved at least to know he was all right.

"Andraste's bloody underpants! Anders!" The healer was standing in between two Templars, rubbing his wrists, which were red and raw. As they all watched though, he used his magick to heal them. The Templars stepped back, one holding a pair of manacles. Other than looking dirty, tired, and a little banged up, Anders seemed fine.

"Adia! Have you seen Amber or Sandal? Are they all right?" He stumbled forward for a moment, but the dark-haired stranger steadied him.

"Easy my friend. We'll find her," he assured the mage.

"She is in the room at the end of the hall, if you are so insistent," Meredith spoke up. Adia fixed the older woman with a glare.

"So help me, Meredith. If so much as a HAIR is out of place on her head... I will end your life with my bare hands." They all headed for the door she'd indicated, when First Enchanter Orsino stepped in front of them, hands up in a gesture of peace.

"Champion, I need you to listen to me for a moment," he leaned down and whispered to Adia.

"Out of the way, Orsino," Anders ordered.

"Do. Not. Touch. Me," the rogue snapped, jerking away from him. "I will see my sister and I will leave with her or so help me Kirkwall will suffer a wrath far worse than any Qunari attack." Aveline and the guards cringed at those words.

"That's what I'm trying to help you with..." the Elf mage pressed. "I need you to understand something."

"You have exactly thirty seconds." He sighed and shoved a small pouch into her hand, making sure no one else overheard his next words.

"Whatever you see in that room is not the truth, not completely. You will be angry, but do not draw a weapon, or they will kill all of you. There's a letter further explaining things in the pouch. Do not open it until you are home." At that moment, Grand Cleric Elthina came up behind them, looking concerned.

"Champion Adia. I came as soon as I received word from the First Enchanter that something terrible had happened."

"Not yet, your Grace," Orsino replied with a shake of his head. Please excuse me." With that, he hurried away. Adia turned and pointed an accusatory finger at Elthina.

"Your wretched Templars just took the last bit of family I had! You best reign in Meredith before she causes this city to burn to the ground, Elthina."

"Please, let us just see what's going on," the Grand Cleric begged, stepping in front of her. If one of the Champions wished ill for the city… The strangers came up at this point, and the woman took quick stock of the situation. Hero:

"Your Grace, with all due respect, get out of the way of that girl and my Warden." The old woman moved back, and the archer kicked the door in. Immediately she saw three people in the room: One was Thrask, who turned from the window he'd bewn looking out of. He stepped protectively in front of Carver, who looked as through he'd been crying. And standing past them was Amber. However, Adia wasn't sure what drew her attention first: The Chantry robes her sister was wearing, the fact that her eyes were blue, or the Chantry symbol branded into her forehead.

"Greetings, is there anything I can assist you with?" Her voice was flat, face betraying no emotion. The others gasped at the realization:

They had made Amber Tranquil…


	43. Tranquil Shock

**Author's Note:This was RPed long before we knew about Dragon Age: Asunder, or even that Tranquility could be reversed ala Inquisition. So this was an idea I'd had, which I have updated slightly to reflect the canon that is known to me. If this is NOT the way it is done, I apologize for the creative deviation.**

Adia dropped to her knees and just stared at Amber as the realization of what had happened crashed down on her. "No..." she whispered. First Father, then Carver joining the Templars, and Mother's death. Amber was all she had left. She couldn't be this… Doll standing before her. Anders was leaning against the wall, both he and Justice too upset to form coherent thoughts for a moment.

"No... NO!" He crossed the room in two strides and grabbed his lover's shoulders. "Amber! Amber, please!" When she continued to give him a blank stare, he dropped to his knees in front of her. "Not again..." The Tranquil looked at the Templars.

"Ser Thrask, have I done something to these people?" He gave a sad smile.

"No my dear... They are your family."

"Maker have mercy!" Elthina exclaimed, hoping the situation was not beyond salvaging. "She didn't..."

"No, she made **me** do it, Grand Cleric," Carver spoke up. "My own sister... Captain Thrask and the First Enchanter were there."

"The boy did not want this, Your Grace," Thrask explained. "None of us did." Adia just sat there, eyes wide, but face blank. She wasn't crying or screaming, but was merely… There. Queen Elissa entered the room, took a quick stock of the situation, and glared at the Templars. She usually had respect for the Order, but Kirkwall seemed to be full of idiots.

"We are taking the girl with us. Do not try and stop us," she warned the armored men. Carver shook his head and looked at the floor.

"We won't."

"Your High-" the Grand Cleric began, before the Hero cut her off.

"Silence." Elissa's eyes were narrowed and her voice was strained. "Your Knight Commander just committed a grave error, Your Grace. One that will put her in a grave. Figure out which side you stand on before the war is declared." She looked at the two men with her. "Nathaniel, get Anders out of here. Alistair, find Sandal **now**. I'll get this girl home. You, Elven warrior." It took Fenris a moment to realize he was being addressed, and he nodded.

"I will take... My wife. We'll return to our home." He cradled the still-silent rogue and whispered: "Everything will be fine, Adia. We'll figure this out."  
>* * *<p>

They reached the estate in record time, and Aveline instructed her guards to remain outside and let **no one** in unless she allowed it. Varric, Merrill, and Isabella were all in the entrance hall with a pacing Bodahn. The Dwarf merchant stopped when he saw Sandal however, and ran to embrace his son. In the main sitting room, Fenris carefully deposited Adia on the sofa, kneeling in front of her and stroking her hair. He saw the glazed look in her eyes, and she did not look up. "Adia, please, don't do this," he begged. She remained silent and seemingly unaware.

"Elf, what in the world happened in there?"

"Nothing good." The Hero dropped Amber into a chair, but the Tranquil did not stay there for long. From the other side of the room, Diego started growling, baring his teeth at her. Next to him, Shadowfade was hissing, fur standing upright. Amber did not even bat an eye at the animals.

"I should not be out of sight of the Templars," she told the armored woman.

"The Templars will just have to deal with that." Amber walked nearer to the others, and Merrill put her hands over her mouth, horror on her face.

"Blessed Creators, her eyes!"

"Aveline, what's going on? Why doesn't she have her usual… Fire?" The Guard Captain looked at Isabella and shook her head.

"They made her Tranquil. We should have been more vigilant."

"I'm sure Amber doesn't blame us."

"Doesn't matter, Daisy," Varric said as he looked at the mage.

"We failed them both," the pirate added, turning away sadly. Amber went over to Aveline, and the redhead warrior shivered at the blank look she was giving.

"I must go back." At that moment, Nathaniel and Anders walked in, and the mage took one look at Amber before making a beeline for the stairs.

"Where's Blondie going in such a hurry?" Varric wondered. The archer Warden paused for just a moment before bounding up the stairs after his friend. It took him a few minutes to find the right room, and he halted in the doorway when he saw the scene: Anders had stripped out of his outfit, and was now wearing a black version of it. He slipped on the coat and tightened the buckles around him, then glanced up at the rogue.

"Why the new clothes?"

"They were to be my wedding clothes," the healer replied, a harsh look in his eyes. "We were going to wait until Adia and Fenris returned from their honeymoon before Amber and I..." Nathaniel's eyes widened, and he took a step back. "But now that isn't going to happen. The Templars took her from me, and from her sister. I will not let them get away with this." Anders brushed past Nathaniel, who caught his arm.

"And what exactly do you intend to do? Go to the Gallows and start killing Templars, hoping you can reach the Knight Commander before they kill you?"

"**Yes**." Pulling out of his friend's grasp, the mage fairly ran for the stairs.

"Commander, stop him!" Nathaniel shouted. The royal couple looked up, and their eyes widened when they saw the look on Anders' face. Elissa had never seen him so angry, so tense before. What had happened to him these past years?

"Out of my way," he said, eyes narrowing. There was a slight echo to his voice, and she tilted her head.

"I can't do that, Anders. Just calm down."  
>"They made her Tranquil, Elissa! The woman I love was taken from me and made into a Templar puppet!" He pointed at Amber, who merely stared back. "I will make them pay for this, even if it costs me my life."<p>

"You can't be serious," Fenris chimed in as he stood up.

"I am very serious." Blue veins began cracking through his skin, and everyone pulled back. "No Templar will escape our wrath. We will see every last one of them dead!" He opened the door and turned to walk out, but stopped short. Grand Cleric Elthina stood there, flanked by four Templars. She stepped into the house, and Anders backed up, energy building around him.

"Oh shit-" Carver managed to get out before Justice manifested with such power that it knocked everyone off their feet. It even reached the sitting room, where only Adia managed to remain upright. A moment later, there was sheer chaos: Elissa, Alistair, and Nathaniel tackled Justice while the Templars all had their weapons up, making an armored wall around the Grand Cleric.

"Unhand me!" the Spirit demanded. "I will tear them apart!"  
>"I don't think so!" the Hero shot back, holding his shoulders down.<p>

"Commander, release me at once!"  
>"Justice, what in the world are you doing in Anders?" Nathaniel demanded.<p>

"That is unimportant! I will have my revenge on them all for what they did to Amber! They will all feel my wrath!"  
>"Sweetheart, you meet the oddest people, you know that?" Alistair teased as he sat on Justice's legs. The Spirit continued to thrash around for a moment more, when movement from his left caused him to pause. Amber stood there, looking slightly apprehensive. She touched her forehead, and then looked around for a moment.<p>

"Justice? What's going on?" she whispered.

"Andraste's flaming sword, she's normal again!" the Queen exclaimed. Fenris' eyes widened, and he shook Adia's shoulders.

"Adia, snap out of it! Your sister got her senses back! Please!" The archer lifted her head, still not registering everything.

"What?" The Elf got her standing.

"Justice is out, and something he did made Amber aware again!"

"A-Amber?" The sisters locked eyes, one with hope on her face; the other fear.

"Adia, help me! Please!"

"Adia, that pouch that Orsino hopefully gave you! Give it to her!" Carver commanded, his sword still up towards the struggling Spirit. The rogue saw she was still clutching the pouch tightly, and handed it to her twin.

"Carver... What's in there?" At this point, she was expecting it to blow up the entire mansion. Amber was also looking at it like she expected a trick.

"Something that should make this change permanent!" their brother shouted, hoping they would believe him.

"Andraste's bloody underwear, open it Amber!" Adia ordered. She did, pulling out a vial that had a glowing, purple liquid inside. A note fell to the floor, but Amber ignored it for the moment. Carver looked at her, motioning to the vial.

"Drink it!"

"What is it?"

"Mistress Amber, please just trust us," Thrask implored. The older man was hoping she would at least trust **him**, and he was right. She quickly tipped the vial into her mouth, grimacing slightly.

"Ugh, Lyrium and something else... Tastes copper-" Her eyes widened when she realized what she'd just consumed, but kept her mouth shut. Carver now looked at the struggling Wardens still on Justice.

"Your Majesty, please let him up."

"Are you insane?!" she shot back. "He'll try and kill you!"

"Of course I will!" Justice affirmed. But Adia leveled a glare at the Spirit.

"For the love of the Maker, if he can help her you can kill him later! I'll even let you have the first hit!" A moment of consideration later, Justice nodded and went still. The Wardens let him up, and Carver stepped forward as he regained his feet.

"Ser Carver, be careful. That's an Abomi-" Elthina began, before the young man cut her off.

"No, it's not, Your Grace. I don't care if he kills me. After what Meredith made me do, maybe I even deserve it. But if it gives my sister back her life, it'll be worth it. Justice... The Rite of Tranquility forces us to sever a mage's soul from their bodies while they're in the Fade. It's the soul that goes there, and that's how mages can do magick. But if a spirit touches their minds, they can be called back. You have to make this permanent. Anchor her soul back to her body. If you care at all about her, please..."

"You wretch! You betrayed her twice!"

"I know that! Help me correct this mistake, and you and Adia can play kickball with my head for all I care!"

"Carver if you get her back for good I'll let you live to see your next birthday," Adia vowed. "But you better pray it works." Then she rounded on the Grand Cleric "There will be no talk of Abominations or **any** of that ridiculous Chantry bullshit in this house. Your refusal to get involved and reign in that psychotic woman caused this!"

"I know that now, Champion," Elthina said with a sad sigh. "I am just sorry that it took this event to bring Meredith's sanity and methods into question."

"Enough!" Justice impatiently walked over to Amber and grabbed her shoulders. She stared at him for a moment, looking fearful, but then relaxed. "Don't leave us, Amber." Her blue eyes gazed up into his.

"Then help me stay..." Her voice was soft and pleading as she wrapped her arms around his waist. Justice bent his head and kissed her with more passion than she'd been expecting. Aside from Adia and Fenris, everyone's jaws hit the floor.

"Um… I suppose that might work..." Carver stammered, eyes wide. Varric regained enough composure to grab his notebook and start furiously writing. Adia leaned against her husband, a smirk on her face.

"Well... That puts the scene on the sofa we saw to shame."

"Indeed," the Elf agreed.

"Wait, you two knew about this? And didn't share the juicy details?" Isabella sounded hurt

"I didn't realize Spirits had such desires…" Merrill said softly.

"Neither did we," Elissa added with a chuckle and shake of her head. Justice ignored these snippets and instead focused himself inward, to the place where his and Anders' beings were entwined. He felt the overwhelming melancholy from the mage, as the man resigned himself that he had failed yet another person he'd loved. The Spirit ignored that as best he could, instead gathering energy for what was yet to come.

'_Anders, I will find her and keep her with us. Have no fear.'_

'_She is lost, Justice. Lost to us like Karl was…"_

'_**No**__! I refuse to accept this!'_ Justice pushed out from Anders' mind, extending a tendril of himself into Amber. Her mind opened to his power, but there was something else he sensed. An energy similar to his own. The Fade washed over him then, and he beheld Amber's mindscape:

_There was a small farm, with a cottage sitting at one end. It was late afternoon, or so the light above seemed to tell him. Amber was standing at the door to the cottage, looking worried. Justice heard a shift in the wind, and looked back to see a storm coming closer. Where the clouds crossed over was a dark so intense he couldn't even make out shadows. And he knew without a doubt that he must reach Amber before the storm did. Justice took off at a run, calling out to the woman, but she did not seem to hear him. And then at his side, the Spirit realized there was a spark of blue light; the same as his eyes. It kept pace, but he could feel its concern for Amber as well. Was this another Spirit? Or simply a curious wisp? "Help me, little spark," he pleaded. "Help me reach her." The light bobbed for a moment, then zipped off towards Amber. Justice saw it circle her a couple times, and her face broke out into a wide grin. Then it sped back towards him, and she followed it, laughing. "Amber!" he tried once more. And now she heard him._

"_Justice! I'm here! Don't let this place grow dark!" Only a few more feet to go, but Amber stumbled. Justice saw that the darkness was practically at his back, and cursed himself for not being more capable. But the light caught Amber before she hit the ground and all but shoved her into the Spirit's arms. The clouds broke apart with a thunderclap as the Spirit joined a little of his power to his lover. And the little blue light bobbed around them, and Justice could feel that it was content._

"_Thank you, little spark." From inside the light, he could now discern a small face, and it smiled at him, blue eyes flashing. And the Spirit smiled as they left the Fade..._

Adia was watching her sister, and realized a steady glow was building around Amber, but then she started shaking in the Spirit's grasp. He opened his eyes and pulled back for a moment, and then fire suddenly surrounded them. Amber began screaming, and dropped to her knees, eyes still shut tightly. Justice went with her, holding her against him. However, the blue veins began to fade, leaving only Anders behind.

"Damnit mage, get out of there! She'll burn you alive!"

"I can't leave her like this, Nathaniel! I have to show that I'm not afraid of this, like she wasn't afraid of me."

"Is this what happens when a mage gains their magick?" Elthina wondered, intrigued and horrified all at once. Everyone else but Adia and Fenris had backed up.

"When Amber's powers first started to show, she tried to hide them. Out of fear of the Chantry and the Templars she ended up hurting herself and nearly burning down the house to try and **not** be a mage. It's why her eyes are red. Not because of some pact with a Demon as I'm sure every one of you thought," Adia explained, glaring at the Chantry folk. A chill settled on the archer that had nothing to do with seeing Amber's magick, and everything to do with that fact that she could now see her breath. The fire gradually died down, and Amber stopped screaming. Anders flopped weakly to the floor, and the eldest Hawke opened her eyes again: They were back to being red. Better yet, the sun symbol that had been on her forehead was gone, leaving the purple flame tattoo around her right eye as the only mark on her. Adia wasted no time in tackling her twin around the waist and burying her head in Amber's chest. "Please tell me you're okay..." she whispered. "Don't leave me again." Amber hugged her sister

"I'm okay, Adia. I promise: I'm not going anywhere."

"Thank the Maker!" Carver proclaimed.

"Praise Andraste!" the Grand Cleric echoed.

"Thank Justice. **He** was the one who actually accomplished this feat," Fenris reminded them, walking over to the girls. "Welcome back... Sister."

"That is odd to hear out of you," the mage said with a chuckle. "But thank you, Fenris." Adia smiled at the two of them and patted their shoulders.

"Well, it's nice to know that you two won't be trying to strangle each other anymore." Both of them rolled their eyes.

"Yes well... We both had issues back then," the Elf confessed.

"You called me a maleficar," Amber shot back as she pulled Anders into her lap.

"And you tried to burn me alive. I'd say we were both at fault."

"Mistress Adia, if I may interrupt the moment: We have some serious business to discuss," Thrask spoke up. And just like that, the happy mood was broken. Adia frowned and stood up, all business again.

"That we do. So where does anyone want to start? I personally vote we go back to Gallows and string Meredith up by like a child's party favor and take turns beating her with every blunt object we happen to find laying in Darktown." Anders began laughing.

"Can I be first in line?"

"Are you out of your mind? That's the Knight Commander you're talking about!" Nathaniel reminded him.

"Sounds like just another tyrant to me..." Elissa pointed out. Alistair snickered and put an arm around her waist.

"And we know what happens to tyrants around you, my dear."

"Please, may we sit down and talk?" the Grand Cleric asked, beginning to think the situation **was** too far gone. "I promise there will be no more violence."

"At least on our side," Carver added softly. Adia raised an eyebrow.

"Oh no. That woman will not be spared the ass kicking she so rightfully deserves. I will see her pay for this one way or another. I don't need to be next to her to make her bleed. And as for you, Carver, the only reason I haven't thrown you out of the window yet is because I can't make myself believe you would willingly turn your own blood into a mindless puppet. But if this isn't the wakeup call you need to leave those barbarians..." She shook her head, finally turning to the three people who she did not know. "And... Now that I've gotten that out of my system... The three of you aaarrreee?"

"My name is Elissa Theirin, formerly Cousland."

"Alistair Theirin."

"Nathaniel Howe." Aveline immediately dropped to one knee, her head bowed.

"Your Majesties, forgive me for not realizing sooner."

"Well, it's not like we paraded over here with the Royal Guard and those heavy crowns on," Alistair pointed out. "I feel more myself like this, anyway." Varric's jaw had also dropped for a moment, but he quickly composed himself.

"You're the King and Queen of Ferelden! What in Andraste's name are you doing here?!" Nathaniel motioned his head at Anders.

"Trying to rescue our fellow Warden."

"...You're not going to take Anders back to the Wardens, are you? Cause I don't think that would go over very well..." Adia told them, sneaking a look at her sister. Amber's grip around the healer tightened, and her eyes narrowed.

"No, it won't."

"Don't worry, Champion. I have no intention of taking Anders away from you," Elisa promised. "He seems very happy here. So does Justice."

"Right, was that the glowing, scary thing before?"

"He grows on you..." the redhead archer said, giving the King an odd look. "How did you know Anders needed help? And won't getting involved with us have some kind of repercussions for you two?"

"We received a letter at our fort in Amaranthine from Kirkwall. It demanded that we send any records on a mage named Anders that they'd picked up. Since I was in the area, I decided I'd better come personally and get him out of trouble. It wasn't until we got here that news of your sister and Sandal reached us. After that I was just-"

"Really, really mad..." Alistair interrupted his wife.

"My King, that's like saying the Archdemon was a dragonling..."

"And yes, it might come back to bite us, but I'm not sure I care much at this point," Elissa continued with a quick glare at the other Wardens to shut up.

"You could start a war, Your Highness," Elthina gently admonished.

"No, Meredith started this war," Adia countered. _' And you helped her.'_

"Meredith needs to be stopped, before she hurts anyone else," Anders said as he sat up, still feeling drained from getting Amber back to normal.

"What is her problem with mages, anyway?" the King wanted to know.

"She assumes that all of them will turn to blood magick sooner rather than later," Thrask told him. "She is rather... Paranoid about it."

"But messsere, why did she take my son? He's not a mage," Bodahn brought up.

"Maybe it has something to do with how good at Enchantments he is. Not to mention he managed to freeze an Ogre in the Deep Roads. Still not quite sure how he managed to do that…" Adia offered with a shrug. Varric nodded as well.

"That boy is something special, isn't he?"

"That he is," the Queen agreed. "But the fact that the Knight Commander had him makes me worry." The young Dwarf, who'd been watching the proceedings in silence, finally spoke up:

"She gave me salamanders!" Adia went pale at this new development.

"Sandal, where are the salamanders? Did you bring them with you? Or did you leave them with Meredith?"

"Enchantment!"

"What's he going on about?" But Adia ignored her brother's question, becoming even more concerned.

"Sandal... Did you make Enchantments for the lady?" He began clapping, smiling and laughing. Amber bit her lip and swore:

"Andraste's tits, what could she be doing with that?"

"Sister! In front of the Grand Cleric!"

"Save it, young man. I have heard worse, trust me," Elthina assured the young Templar. Adia shook her head and sighed heavily.

"Nothing good I'd wager. Nothing good at all. So, do we storm the Gallows? Incite a riot? Sneak in, in the dead of night? Because talking to this woman clearly doesn't work and I doubt she's going too let any of us rest after just walking out of there with two mages and a Dwarf with a lot of explosion-making skills."

"I will contact the Divine, to seek her aid on this matter." Elissa smirked at the Grand Cleric's words.

"And I'll send a letter to my own contact at the Grand Cathedral."

"Why wait that long? I know an Antivan assassin who could be here in a few days," Isabella offered.

"No, this must be done properly," the old woman countered. "To make sure that something like this does not happen again."

"Done properly? You..." The archer took a deep breath and growled: "The time to do it properly was **before** this happened." Fenris put a secure arm around her.

"Adia, it's all right. But this must be done publicly. Meredith cannot be brought down behind closed doors, much as we all see the need for it."

"And while we are waiting for the official replies, let me offer myself for a different matter." The Grand Cleric turned to the two mages. "Sebastian told me of his intent to marry you. Since he was called to Starkhaven suddenly, I will take his place as the officiate. If you will allow it?" They sat there for a moment, at a loss for words.

"This better not be a trick..." Adia warned.

"It is no trick, child. Though Chantry Law states that mages cannot knowingly marry, it seems that this city has had some challenges following other Laws already. I would not suggest holding the ceremony in the Chantry, however. Though I doubt Meredith would attack me, I cannot guarantee that she will not target the rest of you."

"Then where should we have it?" Amber wondered, still a bit confused.

"Why not here? The house is certainly large enough for everyone you know..." Merrill began, before realizing what she was saying and blushing. "I mean, if that's all right. It is **your** house after all..."

"Merrill that's a wonderful idea! We can decorate the house!" The middle Hawke agreed, looking excited for the first time since stepping off the boat.

"Are you sure, Adia?" Anders asked. Even though he lived in the house, he still felt like a guest at times.

"Why not? You three deserve a wedding just like anyone else! We'll decorate, invite our friends, and the three of you can have your day." As both mages blushed at the continued mention of "three", Isabella turned to the red-eyed girl with a pout.

"Ah yes... You lied to me, sweet thing. I thought you said there was no threesome?" The Templars, Elthina, and Alistair all coughed, blushed, and shook their heads at the implications.

"Threesome involves three people at once, Isabella," Amber shot back. "There are only still two of us at one time." Elissa began laughing, looking at the healer.

"Oh my, this has turned into an interesting trip."

"Anders, you share her with that Spirit?"

"You make it sound so dirty, Nathaniel..." But now Adia got involved.

"I don't know about that, Amber. It could be Anders doing the work, but what if Justice is giving him instructions or something? Or how about, Anders has the body and Justice is talking? Would that count?" Her twin stood up, her skin matching her eyes.

"You're horrible!"

"You love me and you know it."

"I take it back: **That** sounded dirtier," Anders said with a sigh.

"If anything I just gave you a bunch of ideas. Maybe you could have control of one arm and Justice the other."

"I think that's the signal that we take our leave," Elthina realized, turning to her escorts. "Gentlemen?" But Carver shook his head.

"Your Grace, I'll be along in a moment. I think I need to talk to my sisters..."

"Is this to be a private or all-inclusive talk?" Adia wondered, tilting her head at the young man.

"Just family..."

"Then the mage and I will stay as well," Fenris announced. "If for no other reason than to help clean up afterwards." The Chantry people took their leave, and Elissa and Alistair herded everyone else out of the room. Adia leaned against the wall, arms crossed over her chest.

"What do you want to talk about, Carver?"

"I... I wanted to say I'm sorry. To all of you, but especially Amber. I just..." There were tears in his eyes now. "When I saw what that ritual made her become... I knew that I couldn't follow the Knight Commander any longer. Even before that, when she told me that I would be the one doing the ritual... I begged her not to, but she said if I didn't, that she would just kill Amber... As an example..." There was silence for a few minutes as he got his breathing back under control, and Adia was again first to speak.

"...So what are you going to do now? Are you going to go back to the Gallows or stay here with us?"

"You'd let me stay here? After everything I've said and done?"

"You're still our brother, Carver," Amber reminded him, voice gentle. "Even if that damn suit melted your brain for a bit."

"Honestly I think I'd rather you stay here," the rogue agreed. "You're a target just as much as the rest of us are now." Fenris nodded as well.

"I agree. Meredith knows you were reluctant to follow her orders, so she might lash out at you."

"I just... I felt like the worst person in Thedas afterwards. First Enchanter Orsino told me that the reversal process would work, but I... I still wasn't sure, especially not with Amber staring at me like some sort of... Doll... It just never occurred to me how awful that ritual could be." Anders shivered as Carver kept going, and Amber hugged him tightly, whispering assurances to him.

"Well... You were warned what it was like," Adia pointed out. "So... I think "I told you so" is appropriate in this situation." Carver looked at his sisters.

"So, do you forgive me? I know I don't deserve it but-"

"I do." Amber didn't even need to think about it. She'd been angry and felt betrayed back at the Gallows before the ritual, but now… Now she just wanted to go to bed and forget all this.

"No, you don't deserve it," Adia agreed. "But you're our brother so the logic of the world dictates that I have to forgive you."

"If Adia is content to forgive you, I shall harbor no ill will towards you," the Elf promised. The Templar looked at the healer, who glared back for a moment.

"The two parts of the threesome might be a little harder to convince..."

"Adia!" Amber admonished. The younger twin ducked her head and wiped the smirk off her face, trying not to laugh at her own comment.

"I'm sorry... I just... I can't help it. I think it's a defense or something. Things get awkward or quiet and I just have this compulsion to be a smart ass. And you make the funniest faces too."

"Just... Don't come near me for a while," Anders finally spoke. "I still don't trust you." He and Amber headed for the stairs up to their room.

"Was that a hint to sleep with a knife under my pillow?"

"If it were just me, I'd say yes," the healer said with a decidedly unfriendly smirk as he turned to face Carver again. "But no manmade weapons can harm Justice. Goodnight!" Amber waved to the others as Carver stood there with wide eyes.

"See you in the morning." Adia shook her head and patted Carver's shoulder.

"I can't tell if he's serious or not. So, are you staying or are you going back?"

"I'll stay, but I'm not going upstairs to sleep... Maybe I'll just bunk with Sandal... Or sleep with Diego..."

"You can sleep in Merrill's room," the archer offered. Her brother's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"With Merrill? I mean, share a room?!"

"Well, it's that, Mother's old room, or the couch in the library...at least until we can make another room up. Or, maybe Fenris and I can go back to his old place for a few days." The Elf shook his head and kissed his wife's cheek.

"He can sleep on the couch, if he wishes. I prefer your bed over the sagging one at the mansion."

"I'll have Diego stand at the door in case any murdering mages come down." She giggled at the thought. "I'll get you some blankets and a pillow." Then she walked over and hugged him. "It's nice to have you back, Carver." He returned the gesture, still a little unsure about everything.

"It's nice to be back... I think..." He looked at Fenris. "He won't really-"

"What Anders and Justice do is of no consequence to me. However, I probably would sleep with one eye open, just in case."

"That makes me feel so much better..." Adia lightly elbowed Fenris.

"You'll be fine, Carver. I have a feeling they're going to be... Occupied tonight. Tomorrow we'll clean up and make you a permanent room." The couple got Carver settled and then retired to their room, where Adia cuddled into Fenris' arms.

"Fenris, I'm sorry about earlier... Shutting down and just kinda floating away to my own little world." He wrapped his arms around her and pressed his forehead to hers.

"It was understandable, Adia. You were facing the loss of your sister. I admit, even I was disturbed by what she had become... But are you all right now?"

"I think so... I just didn't know what to do. I felt like it was my fault, like I should have been here to stop it from happening."

"Adia, none of us could have known what would happen. And if we'd been here, I have a feeling we would either be in prison, or dead."

"I know." She looked away from him to wall. "I just don't want to lose anyone else." He turned her face gently back to his, meeting her eyes.

"You won't lose anyone else. I swear it."


	44. Interlude: The Spark Explained

Amber sat on the bed, watching as Anders cast a quick glance at the desk where the manifesto had been before the raid. Meredith had taken every copy she could find, but both of them knew there were at least two other ones hidden in various places. He sighed and climbed in next to her, pulling her into an embrace. She put her head against his chest and listened to his heartbeat, relaxing slightly. "Forgive me," he whispered.

"For what?" she wondered, tilting her head up to meet his gaze.

"I couldn't protect you, and my worst fears were imagined: Meredith came and took you, made you Tranquil, and I couldn't stop her." His gaze fell on the torn and burned pieces of Chantry robe that Amber had insisted would not remain on her any longer. He remembered that day, when at least a dozen Templars had raided the house, quickly rendering all the mages powerless. Clapped in irons like so many times before, paraded through the streets like some sort of criminal, and then "questioned" about who he was, where he was from, and what he was doing there. He was grateful to Orana for at least saving Merrill: The Dalish girl would have been killed had she been brought before Meredith._ 'Thank the Maker that Elissa and Adia arrived when they did.'_

"Anders, look at me," Amber told him, sitting up and putting her hands on either side of his face. He raised his eyes to meet hers, and she smiled. "I don't blame you, my sister, or anyone but Meredith for what happened. She is a tyrant, and saw us as a threat. I'm sure you would have been next on the list for Tranquility." He shuddered, hands tightening around her waist. "I'm sorry. I know that's not a pleasant thought for you."

"All I could think of was that I had let you down, like I let down Karl. We were… Friends, and I couldn't save him." She heard the pause in his voice, felt the tension that was there, and blinked as a thought occurred to her. They had never really discussed Karl after that night, but now… Now it was so obvious.

"You loved him," she stated. Anders looked up, eyes wide.

"What? Why do you-"

"I can hear it in your voice," she interrupted, putting the pieces together. "That's why it bothered you so much. That's why Justice was so angry. He was your lover." The other mage blushed, and then finally nodded.

"We became close when I was still an apprentice. Karl was very gentle, and always willing to listen if I had a problem or just wanted to rant about how we were treated. When I passed my Harrowing, that's when he told me he cared for me. So we… Well, I'm sure you can guess. But when I ran from the Circle that last time, I wanted him to come with me. Karl said no, that two mages would be caught long before one was. That was the last I saw of him, until that night in the Chantry."

"When all the old feelings came back?"

"Yes," he admitted, still slightly red. "And when he asked me to kill him, I couldn't bring myself to do it at first. But when you offered, I realized that I owed it to him, as someone who cared about him. Whether he knew how I felt at the end, I'm not sure, but I hope I brought him peace." Her arms circled his back, and Anders let her hold him as his mind drifted back to that night.

"I'm sorry," she said after a few minutes.

"What in Andraste's name are **you** sorry for?"

"Because I should have realized it sooner. Instead I was so focused on my own feelings for you that I didn't even think that-" He sat up and kissed her with more force than he'd shown even that first time in his clinic. Amber sat stunned as he pulled back and rested his forehead against hers.

"That is what helped me deal with the pain. To know that someone who had just met me wanted to help, wanted to be there for me, and even cared about me… To know that you were there was a lifesaver those first few weeks. And the Deep Roads pretty much solidified any feelings that both Justice and I had for you."

"Then why did you wait so long to tell me? You know, I only slept with Isabella because I was so frustrated by you that I needed something…" She looked away, and he sighed and chuckled.

"Nerves? I'm a coward at heart? I was still worried about Vengeance popping up? I'm an apostate? Take your pick, sweetheart."

"You're not a coward, Anders. If you were, you wouldn't have been running a clinic in the middle of Darktown with no thought of protection."

"I had you and Adia for that." She swatted his arm.

"Not at first. Besides, we apostates should stick together. And don't worry about that Vengeance aspect anymore. If it shows up, I'll beat it back until it fades completely."

"We are lucky to have you." His voice had a slight echo to it, and she looked back at his eyes. They were glowing, but there were no blue veins on him.

"This is new," she admitted, smiling slightly. Justice shrugged and sat back, taking her hands in his.

"We've been trying to work on a way where both of us can have some control. This is the closest we've gotten so far. Could we still pass for normal?"

"Justice, my sister was right when she said that we're not normal. Our eyes give us both away."

"Is that a problem for you, Amber?" She shook her head, pressing her lips to his.

"No. I love you and Anders, and nothing about you will ever be a problem. But there has to be a reason you came out. What's wrong?" He sighed and stood up, beginning to pace around the bed.

"The Knight Commander. She must be stopped. We cannot abide by what she did to you, that Dwarven boy, or us."

"We'll stop her, Justice. I'm just not sure who'll reach her first: You, my sister, or the Queen. If Meredith thinks she's immune to retaliation, she's sorely mistaken."

"Something must be done to show the world that what is happening here is wrong. That the Chantry's Laws are creating people like Meredith, who would make all mages Tranquil to silence them." Amber felt a wave of fear sweep through her, and then Justice was kneeling in front of her, head pressed to her stomach as his arms wrapped around her waist. "I could not bear it if something happened to you or the child." The world stopped for a moment as his words registered. Amber grabbed his face with both hands and jerked it up to be level with hers.

"Child?" she managed to choke out. "What child?" He blinked.

"Our child," he replied. "Well, yours and Anders', to be precise."

"You… You can sense it?" The Spirit nodded, sitting next to her and putting a hand over her abdomen, lightly pressing down.

"I saw it when you were… Tranquil. It was a spark of magick that resonated with me. At first, I was worried that something would happen when your magick resurfaced, but it seems fine. Anders will be able to tell better than I, however." She placed a hand over his, not sure whether she wanted to scream or cry with joy. A child: A child born of two mages. A child that would be free of the Circle. It was everything any of them could have hoped for. Her mind switched modes almost immediately, knowing that this meant change. Meredith was not going to put her baby in danger. No, that bitch was going to be stopped, even if she had to break her promise to Adia and start the war herself.

"Justice… Can you give Anders back full control? I need to talk to him about this." The Spirit nodded, a smile on his face as he kissed her forehead.

"Of course, Amber." A moment later she was again staring up into Anders' eyes, but he seemed to be in shock.

"I guess you heard it too?" she asked, nuzzling his neck. He nodded, looking down at the hand that was still on her stomach. His magick enveloped it in a green haze, and she felt tingles run up her spine, causing her to arch her back and gasp. "Anders?"

"I…. He's right…." He took his hand away, running both through his hair and then resting his chin on them. "I can sense life, as faint as it is. My guess is you're maybe a month along." They sat in silence for a few minutes, before Amber asked hesitantly:

"Are you happy?" His raised his head, pulling her back onto the bed and holding her as tight as he dared.

"I almost lost you today, and now that I have you back, I find that I have to worry about two of you now… Amber, if anything were to happen-"

"It won't. Even if we need to flee Kirkwall, nothing will happen."

"But where would we go?"

"Ferelden? Antiva? Even Rivain might not be so bad." He smirked for a moment, trailing kisses down her neck and collarbone.

"I noticed you didn't say Orlais, Tevinter, or the Anderfels."

"Too close to the Divine, too much blood magick, and too cold for me. Besides, there isn't much to see in the Anderfels except mountains, snow, and really bitter people." Anders chuckled again.

"I should be offended that you think my people are bitter, but I have to agree with you: They are a very sad lot up there."

"Was your real name that bad that you just accepted "Anders"?"

"The apprentices here couldn't pronounce my name right, so the nickname just stuck. Been so long, I barely remember what my real name was anyway." The grin he had again reached all the way to his eyes, and Amber couldn't help but smile back. "Something needs to happen soon, Amber. I don't care about the consequences: I would drown us in blood to keep you safe."

"You and my sister both." She traced her hand along his jaw, then down his chest, and finally she ran her fingers across the scar that he now had from the attack on the clinic. "But I won't lose you two, either. I can't raise a baby myself, you know."

"You won't have to. I swear that I will be there for the both of you." He kissed her, pulling them as close as possible. "So, are you going to tell Adia?"

"After the wedding," she promised. "Now come on, it's been a long day. We should get some sleep." However, his hand came up and caressed her thigh, and she quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Sorry," he said with a smirk. "Sleep is the last thing on our mind right now." Then he pounced on her, laughing. Amber started giggling as she gave in to his idea.


End file.
